The Discovery
by sg1cat
Summary: AU storyline that starts after The Scourge in S9. Vala returns from the Ori galaxy, she and Daniel try to come to terms with their feelings for one another while SG1 and the Jaffa face a strange new threat together. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place right after The Scourge, and is an Alternate Universe to the main SG storyline. I haven't seen S10 yet, but I wasn't keen on every aspect of where the storyline at the end of S9 was going. In particular, Vala getting pregnant through immaculate conception (though I'm hoping events in S10 makes it palatable). As such, I wanted to paint my own picture, particularly one with a Daniel/Vala component. ;)_

* * *

_

* * *

_

Daniel leaned over the bench in his lab and studied the artifact before him with a keen interest and a slight smile on his face. The tablet before him was of course covered with strange writings, and he studied each character, word, and phrase on the granite slab with an attentiveness that came from a passion deep within him. He was in his element here, content and satisfied. Lost in the deep thought required for the translation and reading, he was able to forget about the events of the past year.

His lab was deathly quiet, and he liked it that way. Solitude was a welcome companion, a friend for almost two decades that shepherded him through years of college, graduate school, and then the lonely year following the publication of that now infamous paper on the pyramids. Of course, after he had done that, the Stargate program found him, and solitude was more of a casual acquaintance now, rather than a bosom companion. Over the years he had found closer friends than he could have ever hoped for, friends whom had risked their lives for him and whom he had done the same for. Still, however, he liked to pay his friend of old a visit from time to time, mostly now in the quiet of his lab or his apartment.

As his mind wandered over such things, he glanced up at the clock with a grin. The big hand hovered over the 10, seeming frozen in time. It felt like hours since last checked the time, when he had found the same hand creeping towards the 9. He sighed and looked back at the tablet, tapping the table restlessly with his pen. SG-9 should be checking in at the top of the hour, with news of the ruins they were investigating.

Daniel had been waiting for this mission for months. The ruins they were investigating promised to be of Ancient origin. Such finds were important now more than ever, with the threat of the Ori imminent. Daniel lamented how it seemed their luck that they had finally dispatched one pair of seemingly unstoppable enemies, the Goa'uld and the Replicators, only to be greeted with another pair, far worse – the Wraith and the Ori. The only thing saving the galaxy now was the fact that both enemies were galaxies away. As the Replicators had shown, however, distance could only provide so much protection.

Of course, as important as the potential of Ancient knowledge and technology was, a lot of Daniel's interest was still that of a geek finding a new toy. The trip was one that he was originally supposed participate in, joining SG-9. The mission had been scheduled immediately after a standard SG-1 venture, but that first mission had been scrubbed in favor of what became their disastrous trip to the Gamma site with the IOA. Due to the weeks it took the Odyssey to bring him and the rest of the team to get back to Earth, he had missed SG-9's departure completely.

Missing the trip was extremely frustrating, and was proving to be a disturbing pattern in his life of late. It was bad enough that he had missed on the trip to Atlantis when Vala slapped that damned bracelet on him. Shortly after that had happened, when he had resigned himself to staying on Earth, he began unpacking and found the tablet that was now sitting before him. In studying it, he learned of the importance of the world which SG-9 was currently exploring. After realizing the importance of his discovery, he made his presentation to Landry and the trip for SG-9 was planned. It didn't take much asking for Daniel to be made a key player in that mission. The prospect was bittersweet for many reasons. Not only did this venture pale in comparison to actually visiting Atlantis, but at the time, he had the certain expectation of having to drag Vala along with him.

Vala. It had become quite difficult of late to avoid thinking about her for any length of time. Visions and memories of her had been floating unbidden through his consciousness again and again since he lost her. His insides felt turbulent whenever he thought of her, and strangely empty when he wasn't thinking of her. Now and again, she haunted his dreams, her last words to him echoing in his ears as a painful rebuke, _You wouldn't listen to me, Daniel._

Daniel dropped his pen. Taking his glasses off, he put his face in his hands and sighed. Thoughts and memories of Vala flooded his brain again and as they did, conflicting emotions tore through him, as always.

The woman had twisted him up in knots when they were together, and now that she was gone, it was worse than ever. He was more confused now than ever before, his stomach twisted up in knots and his heart aching. He hated her, didn't he? She stole, lied, and never gave him a moment's rest with her relentless teasing, innuendo, and cheap propositions. She made him miserable in so many ways. So why did he miss her so much?

"Daniel, are you alright?"

Sam's voice broke him out of his reverie, and he lifted his face from his hands. He was surprised to find that his eyes were moist, and he blinked quickly, rubbing the bridge of his nose to keep the evidence from Sam. "Yeah, just a bit tired, I've been looking at this tablet a little too long. I'm fine," he lied, reaching for his glasses and placing them back on his face. He looked at her and smiled a fake smile.

Sam looked back at him, seeing the faint redness in his eyes. "Uh-uh," she said simply, and by her expression he could see she didn't believe a word of it. Sam knew him too well to be fooled; she could read him like a book. She walked into his lab and leaned on the other side of his bench, "You're doing so well that you didn't show up for SG-9's check-in." She turned her head and glanced at the clock on the wall beside her.

Daniel's gaze moved to follow and he sighed, the hand was now twenty past the hour. "Damn," he muttered softly, amazed at how the time slipped by. It would be another day before SG-9 phoned home again. Yet again, he had managed to miss another opportunity to study the Ancients, and yet again Vala had something to do with it.

Sam grinned at him with a knowing and playful look in her eyes. "The wormhole's still open, Daniel." He looked from the clock to her, confused. That check-in shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes. Her grin blossomed into an enigmatical smile, her eyes playful. Daniel looked at her and tilted his head, his brow furrowed as he tried to divine what she knew. She knew he was excited to hear news about the ruins, but there was something different going on. He could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Come on," she winked, moving towards the door. Still confused, he stood up from his bench and followed her out towards the Gateroom.

* * *

The command center of the Gateroom buzzed with the usual hum of activity, the myrad of monitors bathing the dimly lit room with an electronic glow. Many of the monitors overhead and some on the consoles showed the MALP camera view of rolling green, grassy land with the fallen walls of some forgotten structure in the middle of it all and a tree line off in the distance. Colonel Parker stood in the camera's view, talking with another member of SG-9.

The fluorescent lighting from the Gateroom washed into the bunker, doing little to brighten the room. Uniformed men and women went this way and that, tending to computer consoles and speaking with each other and on the phones. General Landry stood in the center of it all, his arms crossed as he spoke quietly with Teal'c and Cameron. Sam and Daniel walked up the stairs and Landry turned, grinning at them. "What kept you, doctor?" he called out. It was something of a rhetorical question; Daniel had gained a reputation for becoming readily distracted of late. Everybody knew why.

Daniel shrugged nonchalantly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The tablet was rather engrossing. You see, the dialog was rather unique and given where we found it," Landry cut him off. "No need to overdo it, Daniel. We get the point." The general shared a knowing look with Sam, who hadn't stopped grinning since leaving Daniel's lab. Teal'c stood by with one of his rare, warm smiles.

Daniel looked from one to the other, more confused than ever. "What's going on?" he asked, starting to feel left out. Glancing out through the large panes of glass into the expansive room that sprawled out before the consoles, he saw gate with its closed iris the undulating blue light bathing the far wall. He asked further, "and why is the gate still open?" He hesitated, then added, "Tell me you didn't do this just for me."

Landry chuckled, "Well, we did, actually. We thought you'd want to see what SG-9 found. It turns out to be very rare, actually."

"One of a kind, really," Sam piped in, still smiling.

"Indeed, it is a most unusual finding and not something that one would expect in a place left by the Ancients," Teal'c added, his smile strangely persistent.

Daniel sighed. He was feeling guilty now. His friends were obviously overly concerned about him. He'd let this strange melancholy consume him since losing Vala. In spite of Sam's hope that the blackhole had taken her matter stream to the Ori galaxy, he firmly believed her lost forever. The thought of that caused such a turbulent array of emotions that he was left even more confused than he was when she was with him. Apparently he'd let it all go too far, though, since his friends were making such a strained effort to cheer him up.

Looking from Sam to Teal'c and Landry, and smiling at Cameron, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I could have just read the report. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal." His words didn't have the effect he was intending, and if anything made everyone's smiles grow and share more knowing looks. "I mean, really, I can't do anything now with whatever they've found. I need them to bring it back so I can see it and get my hands on it."

A disembodied, sultry female voice suddenly filled the room through the speaker system, "Now that's just the kind of thing I've been waiting to hear you say for a long time, Daniel." The voice was instantly familiar to the befuddled archaeologist, though his brain refused to process it at first. He furrowed his brow as he looked at his friends, none of whom said anything. The identity of the speaker was quickly confirmed by way of a face framed in dark hair suddenly thrusting itself in view of the MALP camera.

Daniel's jaw dropped open as he looked into Vala's smiling visage. The rest of the team shared knowing looks behind his back as she waved at them. Cameron clapped Daniel on the back, making the stunned archaeologist jump, though he never moved his eyes from the screen. "We told ya it was rare, Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel stared at the screen, unable to register a coherent thought as he stared into Vala's face. She smiled sweetly, her eyes dancing "What's the matter, darling? Cat got your tongue?" In her short time with the Tauri, she had already begun to pick up countless idioms, which she delighted in using. As Vala spoke, Sam grinned and shared a knowing look with a smiling Teal'c.

Cam clapped Daniel on the back again, grinning at him. Daniel's power of speech slowly returned as he sputtered out, "How…how did you…"

Vala grinned into the camera, answering, "Escape the destroyed cargo ship and land here?" She chuckled, "Did anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're confused, Daniel? I particularly like the way your eyebrows furrow like that." She made a motion with her fingers at the last comment, almost as if she was pointing at him through the camera. At this he blinked, looking around and started to sputter again but she cut him off, "It was a long journey and I'll be glad to tell you how it happened. Actually, there is much I need to tell all of you." She paused for a moment and then continued, "First, however, I'd like to take the good General up on his offer of opening the iris for me. It's rather chilly on this planet, and I've been here in this summer dress for far too long."

With that she stepped back from the camera, standing up from what was apparently a crouching position in front of the MALP. As she stepped back, Daniel could see now that she was in a dress akin to the one she wore when they were in the bodies of Harrid and Sallis in the Ori galaxy. As she stepped back she continued to smile warmly at the camera, though after a moment's study, it became obvious that her dress was torn here and there, looking very worn, stained, and damaged. In spite of her maintaining her so typically chipper attitude, Daniel began to realize that her journey from the failed Ori beachhead to this strange reunion might have been a quite dangerous and harrowing affair.

"Open the iris," General Landry said to Walter, who wordlessly applied his hand to the glowing control panel. At that, the iris slid open, the familiar metallic scraping sound echoing throughout the vast chamber before them and piercing the glass of the bunker.

At that instant a light on Parker's wrist-bound GDO lit up a bright blue, appearing as a strong dot on the monitor. The light barely registered in Daniel's mind, as he simply continued to stare into Vala's eyes through the monitor. He had never even heard the general's voice, nor the sound of the iris. The whole time, he stared at Vala's image on the monitor, and it almost seemed like she was staring right back at him.

Colonel Parker glanced at the light and turned to Vala, "It's safe to go through, ma'am." She finally broke her stare into the MALP camera to look at him and smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks much, Colonel. I appreciate all the help you boys gave me." She smiled at the rest of SG-9, and then glanced back once again into the camera. "I'll see you in just a moment, Daniel," she said quietly, and again he felt as though she was looking right at him. With that, she hefted a bag off of the ground, put its strap over her shoulder and disappeared from view.

As she disappeared from the monitor, Daniel blinked, as though awakening from a dream. After barely a moment's pause, he suddenly dashed towards and down the stairs, rounding his way out into the hall and towards the Gateroom. As he left, Cam's hand that had been on Daniel's shoulder fell to his side. He turned and grinned sideways at Sam and Teal'c. "Think he missed her?" he asked with a wink, turning to follow behind. Sam and Teal'c shared another look and smiled at each other again, then followed after the two.

Daniel hurried through the door to the Gateroom at just the moment Vala's form broke through the plane of the event horizon. She drew in a deep breath as she finished stepping into the room, a brief shudder visibly running through her. She hugged herself a bit and rubbed her arms, soaking in the warmer temperatures. Daniel slowly walked up to the base of the ramp to the gate as he watched her, and the rest of SG-1 appeared in the doorway to the Gateroom.

Vala let her arms drop to her sides as she took a few steps forward away from the gate and looked around. It was plain to see that she'd been through a lot. The dress she wore was indeed a lot like the one from when she inhabited Sallis, but of a lighter and thinner fabric, more suited for hot climates than the planet she just left. The frock was torn all over the place, marred with countless stains of dirt and other unidentifiable marks. There seemed to be some dried blood in a few places. Over her shoulder she carried the bag that she'd picked up moments ago, a plain, shapeless thing made of tan canvas that looked almost full.

The woman herself looked as worse for wear as her garment. Her hair was askew and disheveled, and her face stained with dirt, dried sweat, and dried blood. Nonetheless, she still held herself with a certain pride and dignity. Her eyes shone in spite of her condition, though rings about them spoke of how tired she must be.

"Right then," she started, her gaze scanning the room but quickly landing upon the archaeologist as he stopped at the base of the ramp. She smiled from ear to ear, "There's my Daniel," she said warmly. Her eyes found his quickly, and she started to walk towards him. After a moment's hesitation, he started up the ramp towards her. They met about mid-way, and she stopped just a couple of feet away from him. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes the whole way, Vala still smiling that enigmatical, enticing smile while Daniel simply looked lost and confused.

He paused, hesitant and unsure of what to say. He thought he was confused before, but that was nothing compared to how he felt now. He tried to say something several times, only to fail. He was at a total loss. A lump rose up in his chest, and suddenly out of nowhere felt compelled to say, "Vala, I'm so sorry that I…"

Vala's expression quickly doured and she shook her head, interrupted him. "Oh, not a bit of that, don't you dare." With that, she immediately walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. To his surprise, Daniel caught her up in an embrace, holding her tightly. He felt her shivering against him. It was from the cold of PX8-317, he told himself.

In his arms, Vala sighed and allowed herself to relax for the first time in many months. Burying her face into his chest, she simply and quietly held onto him for all she was worth. Daniel found himself strongly reminded of the time when he held her after the Prior had brought her back to life after she died that horrible, fiery death. Memories of those moments they shared in each others' arms flooded over him, the past mingling with the present. She was now as she had been then, completely vulnerable and looking to him for strength and support. It was a rare occasion made even more precious by the fact that she was so independent and aloof the rest of the time.

He tightened his arms about her, and she snuggled in closer. He rested his cheek upon the top of her head, her hair brushing against him. Breathing in deeply, he found her fragrance filling his nostrils as he closed his eyes. All tension and frustration from dealing with her in the past were momentarily forgotten as they shared this intimate moment. Both seemed to forget that they were surrounded by the rest of SG-1, about a dozen SFs, and as many Air Force technicians in the control room.

"I missed you, Vala," he whispered to her, his lips touching the top of her head as he realized his one hand was rubbing her back. Buried in his arms, Vala smiled widely, nestling herself in closer. Though she said nothing, Daniel readily noticed how she squeezed him all the more tightly.

Several moments passed by, turning into minutes. Sam, Teal'c and Cameron started to share awkward glances as the SFs about the room tried to find other things to look at. Sam glanced up at Landry, who was looking unsure of what to do. Clearly, he didn't want to interrupt this very private moment, but the longer they waited for the two to separate, the less likely it seemed that they would do so on their own. He glanced back down at Sam with a pleading look, but she could only shrug and look back with an uncertain expression. Landry looked at his watch, waited a few more moments, and finally leaned towards a microphone. "Dr. Jackson…" his voice boomed throughout the Gateroom, but the pair did not move.

"Dr. Jackson," he repeated, a little more forcefully this time. Sighing, Daniel slowly began to release Vala. She didn't start letting go right away, but within a moment, she did the same and the pair stepped apart. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, her own eyes looking redder than when she had arrived. Daniel returned the smile, clearing his throat as she noticed that his eyes were perhaps a touch red as well. He found that as they parted, their hands had found each other and their fingers entwined. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

Landry's voice boomed out for a third time, though not as loud. "Dr. Jackson, would you please escort Vala to the infirmary, see that she gets a full check-out, and then bring her to the briefing room." Reluctantly breaking her gaze and turning from her, Daniel looked up at Landry in the control room and nodded. He turned back to Vala and smiled, turning to lead her away from the gate. Vala came up to his side, her hand still holding his. The two slowly walked down the ramp together, towards the rest of SG-1 and the door.

As Daniel walked with Vala, he suddenly felt very self-conscious at the array of eyes about him that had watched the tender reunion. He glanced over at Vala who was grinning like a cat that ate the canary. She clearly wasn't at all bothered by the fact that they had just shared that moment with the entire SGC staff in the immediate area. She glanced over at him and grinned all the more at the sight of his expression and slightly flushed cheeks. Winking at him, she said loud enough for all to hear, "You know, that was a wonderful welcome darling, but not quite as…warm…as the one you gave me on the Prometheus when we first met…"

Daniel's jaw nearly fell open at the innuendo-laced mischaracterization of their first meeting. He managed to catch himself, but not before Vala read his reaction. Her eyes danced as she saw she still had the ability to torment him so, and her hand squeezed his tightly as they came up to the rest of SG-1. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Sam jumped in. "It's great to see you're alive and well, Vala. We all feared the worst. I know Daniel in particular was worried."

Daniel shot Sam a glare but cut it short as Vala turned to gaze up at him. He turned to meet her gaze and smiled widely, though it looked forced. Vala gave a sparkling smile and asked, "Did he, now?"

Teal'c nodded in agreement, smiling. "Indeed, your return is a most unexpected occasion that is to be celebrated. We should all go forth this evening and dine at the Garden of Olives."

There was a brief pause and Cameron quickly added with a smile, "Yeah, what they said. It's great to have you back Vala."

Vala smiled for a moment and looked at the three of them, then back to Daniel. She seemed truly taken aback by this. She breathed in deeply, savoring the moment as she looked back at the team, and squeezed Daniel's hand. She seemed, for once in her life, lost for words. "I...well," she paused, collecting herself and cleared her throat. "Thank you, all of you. It really means a lot to hear this, it," she paused, then chuckled and said in a joking tone, "…it almost feels like I have a home here."

At her words, Sam shot Daniel a quick look to cue him, but saw that the archaeologist was looking at Vala and had already started to speak. "You do have a home here, Vala," he said simply, smiling down at her. She glanced back up at him yet again and paused, swallowing hard. His eyes met hers, and he smiled, much more sincerely this time. He felt a little sense of triumph that he had managed to put her off balance for once, instead of the other way around. More importantly, he and the rest had done this through sincere words and sentiment rather than with flip and crass remarks. He looked into Vala's eyes and thought he could finally see through the armor. As he stared, he knew he saw in her gaze the genuine appreciation and affection for their words. He squeezed her hand tightly, and winked at her.

Vala continued to look back at him for a moment, holding his hand tightly until she bowed her head, clearing her throat for a moment. Looking back up at the other three, she smiled faintly as she struggled to keep back the tide of emotion that was apparently welling within. She simply and quietly said, "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence, Daniel said quietly, "Well, I need to get you to the infirmary, Vala." He smiled at the others and silently mouthing the word, "thanks". They all beamed at him, moving aside for him to lead Vala out, who had suddenly found need to look at the floor again.

As they walked into the hallway, several moments of silence passed before Vala lifted her head and turned to look at him, asking, "Did you really miss me, Daniel?"

He smiled, then turned to look at her, and nodded. "Yes I did." He glanced away for a moment, remembering the torment and guilt he suffered after her disappearance, coupled with the emptiness. When he looked back at her, he smiled even more as he studied her intently, savoring the nearness.

Vala watched him look at her for a few moments before grinning at him, "You're going to make me blush if you keep staring at me like that."

Daniel chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. "What, you blush? Why, just because a guy is looking at you? I don't think so," he replied, looked at her incredulously. He grinned, feeling like he was gaining momentum in keeping her off balance.

Vala smiled sweetly at him. "Not just any guy, Daniel. You."

Suddenly Daniel felt the momentum disappear in heartbeat and swing back on him as yet again she managed to turn him upside-down and inside-out. Vala continued to smile as she read his reaction. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but was only able to sputter a few times. At that instant, they ran into Dr. Lam. "Ah, there you two are." She looked at Vala, continuing, "I was just on my way back to the infirmary when I heard you were back and in need of a check-up." She pulled a pen out of her pocket and readied her clip-board. "Let's go, I can start the interview portion on our way."

* * *

The red rays of the setting sun danced across the canyon that spread below the sacred mountain on Dakara. The whole valley bustled with Jaffa going here and there, cargo ships and death gliders whizzing this way and that. Since the Ancient ruins had become the seat of government for the new Jaffa nation, such activity was a constant, day and night. Inside the halls of the government building, Bra'tac walked slowly along side of a man dressed in a dark blue suit. The two talked together, their voices soft, barely rising above the whispering swish of Bra'tac's robes about his ankles.

"So tell me again why again does your Congress have _two_ houses in it, Thomas of Connecticut?" Bra'tac asked the man. Thomas Schlesinger was one of a four-person contingent whom had come to help the Jaffa build their democratic government. One of the top constitutional lawyers in the United States, he had been hand-picked by President Hayes in response to Bra'tac's request for assistance. Since the Jaffa referendum for the formation of a democratic state, Bra'tac had been elected head of the small, interim government charged with building a more permanent government. The body ran the affairs of the nation in the meanwhile, but as soon as their work was done, the body that Bra'tac lead would be dissolved and the new government would be elected.

Readily recognizing that his people needed help in this matter, the wise old Jaffa quickly looked to the Tauri for help. While many in the council grumbled at this, he was able to quell them. He pointed out that the people of Earth had been governing themselves with democratic states for centuries, while the Jaffa were now faced with the prospect of self-government for the first time after several millennia of servitude under the Goa'uld. The fact that the entire Jaffa nation had nearly fallen under the sway of the Ori so quickly after winning their freedom made the argument relatively easy.

As such, Bra'tac spent many hours with Thomas and the other members of the contingent, talking with them individually and together. These sessions were in addition to the long days the Earth team spent with the temporary Jaffa government, discussing and debating possible forms for their constitution.

Nodding at Bra'tac's question, Thomas started to answer when suddenly a young Jaffa ran down the hall towards them, shouting "Master Bra'tac, Master Bra'tac." The two men stopped and turned, the older Jaffa starring daggers at the impudent younger.

"Mind yourself, Katel, this is a place of thought and quiet discussion, not a Nak'tesh," he said, using the Jaffa term for tavern.

The younger stopped on his heels before them and bowed reverently, gasping out more quietly, "A thousand apologies, Master Bra'tac, but I have important news."

The elder nodded, answering in a frustrated tone, "Yes, yes, we all have important news to share in this place, but you should learn to pay these halls the same reverence you once paid the temples of our former false gods. For your new religion now should only be that of government, as that will be our only salvation while we are here in this lifetime." Since the events of the last year, Bra'tac had become a firebrand for the new ways that he and Teal'c were trying to bring to their people. He recognized very well that after millennia of slavery and of worshipping false gods that his people needed to find a new focus, and quickly too. He was determined that they would not lose this window of opportunity, and so he pushed everyone about him to embrace democracy and its principals.

The younger Jaffa nodded once more, answering in quiet tones, "Yes, Master, I will remember that and honor it." He looked back up and started to speak, but then paused as he glanced at Thomas.

Looking over to Thomas, Bra'tac snorted and grinned at the earthman. "If you would excuse us for a moment, I must hear what this young one has to say." Thomas smiled and nodded, stepping away to let the two talk. He watched the two share a few minutes of quick and tense discussion, and grew concerned as he saw Bra'tac's expression pale. The elder nodded, paused, and then uttered a few things to Katel. He tapped the younger on the shoulder at his final words, and then Katel nodded and shot back down the hall from whence he came.

Bra'tac paused for a moment, staring at the floor and then wandered back over to Thomas, looking lost in thought. "Trouble, I take it?" Thomas gently enquired.

Bra'tac looked up at Thomas and nodded, his brows knotted together in a concerned expression. Though they had only known each other a few weeks, Bra'tac had grown to trust him, particularly since General Hammond had personally vouched for him. "Yes," he began, still somewhat lost in his thoughts. "It seems one of our Gao'uld hatcheries has been sabotaged. We've lost entire crops at a stroke."

Thomas blinked, "Gao'uld…hatcheries?" He asked, stunned.

The elder Jaffa's expression hardened slightly as he grinned, "Yes. In spite of your people helping us to develop the means to manufacture our own Tritonin and the batches you so kindly send us in aid, I fear that does not yet produce enough for even one twentieth of our population throughout the galaxy. Our people will be dependent upon symbiotes for many years to come. Since our former gods are not likely to simply give us their young as they once did, we have been forced to find...other means of simply staying alive."

Thomas nodded slowly at this, digesting the news. "Of course…I suppose it makes sense, when I think about it." His head was still reeling from the entire experience. He had learned of the Stargate Program two weeks ago, and only twenty minutes before President Hayes "asked" him to perform this mission. His head was still constantly replaying the President's slowly annunciated words of, "never going to happen" that were given in response to Thomas asking "what if I don't accept?". After having spoken with General Hammond, from whom he learned of Dr. Weir and a few others, Thomas had begun to realize that he wasn't the first to be dragooned by Hayes in this way. He surmised he probably wouldn't be the last.

Snapping out of his drifting thoughts, Thomas asked the next logical questions, "Do you know who did it? Can we help you on this matter?"

Bra'tac shook his head, "Who did it is still a mystery. The saboteur did it with guile and cunning enough that no one knew anything was amiss until the damage was done. All our efforts to find the culprit thus far have come to naught, apparently." He sighed, "This is not a good sign, if we have an enemy who can strike at us so easily and who wishes us so much harm. Rest assured that we will deal with the matter, though I would not object if you communicated this news to Hammond of Texas. We would welcome any help your people would wish to give to us."

His brow furrowed and he then shook his head, clearing his mind. "Come, you and I should not dwell on these matters." He paused and then added with a grin "They can destroy all of our hatcheries, but if you and I cannot build the new Jaffa government, they might as well not even bother." Bra'tac laughed heartily at the last, and Thomas just nodded as the two started walking again. Inwardly, the human wondered if he'd ever understand the dark sense of humor that all Jaffa seemed to share.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron watch Daniel and Vala leave the Gateroom. The three paused for a moment before Teal'c finally spoke up, "Daniel Jackson seems most pleased that Vala has returned to us." 

Cameron looked at the Jaffa and grinned, "Ya think?"

Sam was still looking at the door the two had left through. She smiled faintly, saying, "His expression when he saw her on the monitor was simply priceless." Her smile blossomed a little as she remembered. Looking away from the door, she turned to her friends. "So do you think he's going to admit to his feelings for her now?" Cameron and Teal'c shared a skeptical look at hearing her words. "What?" she asked.

Teal'c answered, "It is not at all certain whether Daniel Jackson does indeed have feelings for Vala beyond simple friendship or not."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, Sam, I gotta go with Teal'c on this one. I mean, you didn't see the two of them together; Vala drove Daniel nuts with her antics. It seemed pretty obvious to me that he couldn't stand being around her."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed, I have never seen him so infuriated as when Vala was about."

Sam crossed her arms, "Come on, guys. Are you telling me you don't see it? It's plain as day." Teal'c and Cam shared another look, and Sam continued in exasperation, "You saw him just now."

Cam shook his head, "I dunno. I think he was just feeling guilty for the way that whole thing went down at the Ori beachhead. He thought her 'dying' was his fault."

Sam shook her head, "No way. He's been too miserable the last several months for it to be just a guilt trip."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Daniel Jackson is a man of great personal responsibility. He always carries the burdens of his actions or his perceived failures as well as those of others. It is his way."

Sam answered with frustration in her voice, "Yeah, but you saw the way they looked at each other…and what about the way they held each other?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head again. "Nope. Not buying it."

Teal'c nodded in agreement, "I believe Colonel Mitchell is correct. After the initial emotion of this reunion has passed, Vala's words and actions will again drive Daniel Jackson from her. He will come to prefer her absence once more."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I think the big guy's got it." He looked right at Sam, "I'm telling you, she pissed – him – off. You had to see it. There's just no way he's fallen for her, she makes him too nuts."

Sam started talking faster as she got more wrapped up in what she was saying. "See, that's just my point!" She shook her head firmly, "I mean, you guys don't get it, when someone gets under your skin like that, it's a big flashing sign! You react that way because they touch something deep inside of you and make you really uncomfortable about how you feel about them. Like, for example, when Jack would…" she nearly bit her tongue at the last, cutting herself off. All color drained from her face, and she looked like she wanted to just crawl under a rock.

Teal'c and Cameron both suddenly stared at her. Cameron tilted his head while Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. Sam flushed a bright red and noticed that she'd even caught the attention of General Landry in the control center. She cleared her throat and said, "You know, I think I just remembered that there's something in my lab that I better tend to." She started edging her way to the door, "You see, I've got this timed experiment that should be done about now…" she checked her wrist where her watch should be, though it turned out she wasn't wearing one. She blinked at the bare spot and dropped her arm to her side as she continued to step away.

Cameron nodded. "Uhuh…lemme guess, you, uh, left the oven on, right?"

Sam cleared her throat again, saying simply, "Uh, yeah." With that,she turned on her heel and quickly exited the Gateroom. Cam and Teal'c watched her leave, and then turned to look at each other, grinning. Cameron chuckled and looked up at Landry, who just shook his head and smiled, then turned to answer the lieutenant that had come up to show him something  
on a clipboard she was carrying.

* * *

Vala sat upon the side of the bed in the infirmary with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. Her dress had been replaced with the blue scrubs customary for the infirmary. Dr. Lam was nearby, scribbling something down on a clipboard thick with papers. The nurse finished the temperature reading and read it off to the doctor, walking off as she did. Lam scribed down the reading, muttering to herself as she flipped through the many papers. Daniel stood next to Vala, watching the physician with a concerned expression, trying to read into her furrowed brow. Vala turned to look up at Daniel and smiled, catching his worried expression for just a moment before he turned to smile back at her.

The examination had taken a bit longer than usual, as Dr. Lam wanted to run extra tests beyond the normal checkout given to those returning from Off World. Additionally, Vala had her share of injuries, though none of them major. She had multiple bruises and some open cuts that required a clean dressing, and at least two-dozen stitches between them all.

So between all of the care for her injuries and constantly being poked, prodded, and scanned, the poor woman hadn't a moment's rest since returning to the SGC. Throughout it all, however, she remained stoically and uncharacteristically silent. Daniel had been quite surprised at how she bore herself through the affair, expecting her to start up at any minute with the usual childish behavior and inappropriate comments. Occasionally, she'd catch his gaze and smile at him with a dazzling effect, to which he could only smile back, wondering where she'd been and what had happened to her.

"Well, aside from the few bruises and stitches, she's fit as a fiddle." Dr. Lam suddenly proclaimed, making Vala and Daniel both turn from each other to look at her.

Daniel blinked, "Really, you're sure?"

Dr. Lam chuckled as she started to walk away, "Yes, pretty sure."

Vala turned to look at him with an annoyed expression, "What, you figured something had to be wrong with me?"

Daniel turned to look back at her, surprised. Suddenly looking abashed, he starting to stumble over himself with an explanation, "No, no, no, I didn't mean that something had to be wrong with you, I just figured since Dr. Lam was taking so long that…"

"…something had be wrong with me," Vala finished for him, glaring harshly at him.

Daniel sputtered and cleared his throat, withering under her stare. He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing profusely. "Sorry, none of that came out right," he offered weakly.

Vala watched him a moment more and sighed. Placing a hand on his cheek, she asked wistfully "Daniel, whatever am I going to do with you?" She smiled as his blush deepened to an even brighter red. She felt the warmth of his flushed cheek under the caress of her hand. He fell silent, unable to reply and she smiled all the more. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him intently, and she noted with satisfaction that he didn't pull away from her touch, even as the moments drifted by.

"Unscheduled off-world activation", called out Walter's voice over the intercom system, as the red, flashing lights filled the hallway and the klaxon sprang to life. The two of them jumped at the sudden burst of noise. Sighing again, Vala pulled her hand away, tracing along the line of his jaw as she did. She looked to him for his reaction, but he was distracted by the event.

"I wonder what's going on," he asked aloud to nobody in particular as he started to stray towards the door from the infirmary.

"Who knows," she answered, grabbing his hand as he began to wander away. "I'm sure they'll call for you if they need you, Daniel. Right now, weren't you supposed to take me to the briefing room?" She smiled at him, trying to get his attention back.

Daniel slowly came back, though he still was glancing out the door. "Hrm, I suppose you're right," It was clear he wanted to rush off to the Gateroom bunker and find out what was going on.

She hopped off of the table at that, smiling brilliantly at him. "Right then. All set."

Daniel turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, looking over the scrubs she was wearing. He grinned, "You might find you'll be a bit more comfortable if you change into something warmer. The rest of the base is usually a good bit cooler than the infirmary." He reached over and picked up the fatigues he had a passing SF fetch for her while she was being taken care of. Handing them to her, he motioned with his hand over to the curtains in the corner. "Go ahead and change, we'll head up as soon as you're ready."

Vala took the clothes with a grin and said with a sultry voice, "Why Daniel, aren't you going to join me?"

Daniel blinked in surprise. This was more like the Vala he had been expecting, and he wasn't exactly happy to see her. He sighed, and shook his head, "No, I'm not going to join you," he said in an exasperated tone.

Vala grinned at him, "Ah, I understand perfectly. You'd rather wait until we're alone. I like that better, actually." Her eyes sparkled as he bristled at her words. He opened his mouth to respond with what promised to be an angry retort. She beat him to it, though, walking over to the screen and speaking loud enough for everyone in the infirmary to hear, "Besides, it's not like there's anything here you haven't seen before, now is there, darling?" She flashed him one last smile before slipping behind the screen.

Daniel snapped his jaw shut and ground his teeth as she disappeared. He heard a noise to his right and turned to see a few nurses who were grinning while they looked at him, whispering to each other in hushed tones. He sighed, realizing that there was nothing he could say to undo the damage at this point.

At that moment, the flashing lights stopped and Walter's voice came back over the intercom, "Defense teams, stand down." Daniel's mind whirled at the possibilities as to why someone had dialed their gate, and he had half of a mind to just leave Vala here and go find out.

Just then, Vala came out from behind the screen, dressed in blue pants, a black tank-top, and a blue shirt that she left unbuttoned. She smiled widely as she came over to him, putting her hand in his. She beamed up at him, catching his gaze and asked in a chipper voice, "Right then, I believe it's off to the briefing room?" Daniel looked wordlessly back into her eyes, the tempest inside of him raging at full pitch. He could have wrung her neck for what she had just pulled, insinuating that they were on intimate terms in front of so many people. At the same time, however, the hurt from losing her was still so fresh, and his relief at her return still so new, that he didn't know what to think.

Reading the tumultuous emotions on his face, Vala grew serious. "Daniel, are you alright?" He swore he heard a worried tone to her voice, and thought he saw nervousness in her eyes.

Daniel shoved his internal struggle aside. He gently squeezed her hand, answering with a faint smile, "I'm fine. You're right; we're due in the briefing room next. Let's go." He led her out of the infirmary, not saying another word.

They walked for several minutes through the corridors, Vala continuing to scrutinize him. "Daniel, something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is." She stopped in the last corridor before the Gateroom, pulling him to a stop with her.

Daniel sighed, looking at the floor and then to her. "Vala, why do you have to do things like that?"

Vala blinked, "Like what?" She thought for a moment as he glared at her. "What, you mean back there in the infirmary?" She chuckled, "Oh come on, darling, I was just teasing you."

He nodded, frowning, "Yes, 'darling', just like you always do. You always say whatever floats into your head without a single thought for how it might make anyone else feel. You love to joke at other people's expense, playing games with them. You have absolutely no regard for anyone but yourself."

Vala flinched at his words, a reaction which took Daniel by complete surprise. Before she'd have just shrugged off his protests and his denunciations of her behavior with a smile and more outrageous remarks, but now she actually seemed to take pause at what he said. Suddenly he remembered the one other time she reacted this way, it was when he rebuked her for showing up in his bed and he made that rather short and harsh assessment of how she used sex as a weapon to keep others away. Her expression was now as it was then, he realized. It made Daniel start to regret his words instantly.

Vala's expression hardened a bit and she let go of his hand, "I'm sorry Daniel, I guess I forgot about how I upset you so much." Her voice was cool, distant.

Daniel now started to regret his words more than before. Suddenly memories of the last time he was short with her washed over him, the tension and memories from the Ori beachhead surging back. He suddenly felt like a damned fool. "Vala, look, I…"

She cut him off, shaking her head and taking a step back. "No, it's okay, really. I get it, alright? Look, we'd best get to the briefing room, I imagine everyone is waiting for us." Her eyes were cold, and she regarded him as if he were a stranger.

At that moment, as if on cue, Walter's voice called over the intercom system, "Dr. Jackson and Vala MalDuran, please report to the briefing room." Vala looked up at the sound, though Daniel continued to watch her, wishing now that he could take back his words.

"There, see? Let's go." Vala said curtly, striding the last length of corridor to the Gateroom bunker and the briefing room above it.

Daniel paused for a moment as she walked off in a hurry, suddenly finding he had a sharp pain in his chest. He wanted to call out to her, but she had already turned the corner to enter the Gateroom. Sighing, he hustled up behind her, running to catch up.

* * *

Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron all sat about the conference table. They could see General Landry in his office, speaking with someone on the phone. "I'll bet he's talking with the President or General Hammond about our next mission," Cam grinned, watching the General's body language intently.

Sam glanced up from the papers in front of her, studying Landry for a moment. "Nah," she said, returning her attention to the stack of materials before with her. Figuring there would be some down time, she brought some research papers to catch up on. "You've really bought into the reputation too much, Cam. Being in SG-1 isn't like that, we're not always rushing out to save the world on a moment's notice, and the president isn't calling every other day to get our help." She flipped the page, "He's probably just catching up on some calls he had to make while we're waiting."

At that, Vala crested the stairs into the briefing room, "Hello, everybody," she called out with a chipper tone. Everyone turned at the sound of her voice, smiling as she bounced into the room. Daniel was right behind her, though she didn't wait for him. Instead, she walked over and took a seat next to Teal'c, beaming at the three around the table. The archaeologist followed behind, looking very somber, and quietly sat next to her. Sam furrowed her brow as she saw the look on his face, instantly concerned. She then noticed Vala staring daggers at Daniel as he took the seat next to her. Frowning slightly, she began to wonder if maybe Cam and Teal'c were right.

Turning away from Daniel and acting as if he didn't exist, Vala asked brightly, "So how is everyone?"

Cam nodded, smiling, "We're all doing pretty well. How're you feeling now that you've had a chance to get cleaned up a bit?"

Vala smiled widely at him, "Oh, I'm doing absolutely fantastic. I couldn't be better, really." She glanced over to the window into the General's office. "Think he's going to be long in there?" She tried to ask the question nonchalantly, but there was an undercurrent of urgency in her tone. Next to her, Daniel kept silent with his eyes on the table. Cam watched the two of them silently and then glanced over at Carter and they shared a concerned look.

Just then, Landry stepped out of his office and started talking, causing everyone to turn at the sound of his voice. "Sorry everyone, but that was General Hammond. The transmission we received from Dakara on that last in-bound wormhole carried some disturbing news. Apparently, the Jaffa have been suffering some sort of sabotage, and have asked for our help. I'm going to need all of you to head out straight away to assist them." Cam turned away from Landry and grinned smartly at Sam with an "I told you so" look. Sam rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

Teal'c sat up in his chair at hearing the news, looking extremely concerned, "What exactly was the nature of this sabotage, General?"

Sitting in the chair at the end of the table, Landry answered, "Well, it seems that one of the largest Goa'uld hatcheries the Jaffa have has been hit."

Cam interrupted the General. "Waitaminute. Did you say Goa'uld…hatcheries?" He looked at his commander with a stunned expression, waiting to hear that he'd heard wrong.

Landry nodded in understanding, "Yes, that's what I said…hatcheries."

Daniel chimed in, "Well, that makes sense, actually. The Jaffa need symbiotes to live, and I rather doubt that they can make enough tretonin yet for the countless millions of their fellows in the galaxy. I mean, we don't even have that kind of manufacturing capacity."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. Setting up the hatcheries was one of the first things the original ruling council did, as it was immediately recognized that as the old system and old ways fell, we would soon be faced with an epidemic shortage of primtahs. We learned much from the Pangarans about how to force Goa'uld females into a breeding cycle, and how to collect and harvest the young until they are ready for implantation." His expression grew dark, "If one of our larger facilities has been compromised, then we are indeed in danger. Our ability to produce enough was already in question. Now, we may face many deaths if we cannot somehow compensate for this."

Sam interjected, "Teal'c, couldn't we help out by producing more Tretonin to make up for the short-fall, at least in the near-term?"

Teal'c half nodded, "That might indeed help us in the foreseeable future, but we must find out who did this, and stop them before they can strike again. If they cause any more damage, the Jaffa nation will truly be in peril."

Landry nodded, "That's exactly why we've been asked to help. Apparently the damage was fairly severe, and Bra'tac is quite concerned. Exactly what the damage is or how it was affected we weren't told. I think there was some concern about security on the part of the Jaffa, and I can't really blame them for being cautious. It's my understanding you'll get more information when you reach Dakara. From there, the Jaffa will let you know where they need you to go and what they need you to do."

He paused and looked around the table for anyone to respond. Seeing all were silent, he then added, "As to Carter's idea of producing more Tretonin, things are already in motion. Bra'tac has been dealing with Hammond through Schlesinger's team, and that was one of the first things we suggested, apparently. In the meanwhile, however, you'll all be needed on Dakara."

Turning to Vala, Landry smiled, "My apologies, but it would seem we don't have a lot of time to hear your story. If you can keep it brief, however, you can give me the highlights now. Feel free to fill in the rest of SG-1 if you find time in the field. They can relate to me anything I would need to know later on."

Vala sat forward and blinked, looking a bit stunned. "Wait, you…you're expecting me to go with SG-1?"

Landry nodded, looking her right in the eye. "I'm counting on it. The other piece of information we've learned so far is that the Lucien Alliance is somehow involved. Your knowledge of the galactic underworld and the Alliance in particular will likely prove vital. The timing of your return couldn't have been better, actually."

Vala sat back in her chair, still absorbing it all, "Well, I…" she looked around the table to find everyone smiling warmly at her, awaiting her answer. She pointedly avoided looking at Daniel. "I suppose I can't refuse that. It'll be nice to be useful and needed."

The General nodded. "Good. Now, please tell us what happened to you and how you got here. Keep it brief, as you're all leaving within the hour."

Daniel sat forward at this, "Wait, you want us to go in less than an hour and you want Vala to go with us?"

Turning to face him with an acid stare, Vala snarled, "What, you already can't wait to be rid of me? Have something against me going with you?"

Everyone else exchanged glances at her words, except Daniel, who turned to look at Vala, blinking in surprise. "What? No! No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm just concerned that after all you've been through…well, whatever it is you've been through…that we're already trying to ship you out, without any time to rest. I mean, it looked like you'd been on that planet for days, and I can't imagine you got any rest then in that cold. You haven't had a chance for a decent night's sleep, or even a few hours to grab a quick cat-nap maybe?" At the last, he looked over to Landry with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Vala answered, relaxing a little, but still glaring sharply at Daniel. Landry was about to say something when Vala cut in, not even realizing he was about to speak. "That's very considerate of you, Daniel, but you don't need to concern yourself with me. I'm quite alright."

Turning back to look at her as she spoke, Daniel tilted his head down and looked at her over the rims of his glasses. "Uhuh, and that's why you kept nodding off anytime Dr. Lam had you lay down for the tests she put you through? Not to mention the various wounds your sporting?" Vala fidgeted at that, and looked ready to reply but Daniel continued, "I mean look at you, Vala. Your can barely sit up straight, you've got rings under your eyes and you look dead on your feet."

At his comment about her eyes, Vala reached up and touched her cheek self-consciously. Pursing her lips, she replied snarkily, "Well, you really know how to make a woman feel attractive, Daniel." She continued to glare at him.

Sighing, Daniel finished, "Look, all I'm saying is that an hour's notice might not be enough time. After all this time finally you're back, and the last thing I want to see is you getting killed by some shrub from the Lucien Alliance because we rushed you right back out the door." He paused and noticed that everyone was looking at him a little intently, maybe because of how passionately he blurted out the last. Clearing his throat, he added, "and, maybe we all need some rest too, I mean it is pretty late," he made a gesture to the clock which was going on 23:00 hours.

Vala continued to look at him, though her gaze had become an unreadable mask. Daniel glanced around the table, waiting for someone to say something. Landry opened his mouth to speak, but Teal'c beat him to it.

"I believe your concerns may be unnecessary, Daniel Jackson," he began. Landry snapped his jaw shut for the second time and was looking positively annoyed. The Jaffa continued, "While you are most correct that Vala and probably the rest of us should have some rest, I believe we will have ample opportunity to rest after passing through the Stargate."

"What do you mean, Teal'c?" Landry asked, as Daniel Jackson said the exact same words overtop of him. The General furrowed his brows and was looking rather angry now as he glared at Daniel. The archaeologist was leaning forward in his chair and looking at Teal'c, however, and didn't seem to even notice.

"The Goa-uld hatcheries are all located on planets and moons outside of the gate network. This was done to increase their security. As such, the only way to reach any such destination would be by way of a ship, and the shortest journey is 18 hours. That should be more than enough time for anyone who needs rest to do so."

Blinking, Daniel sat back in his chair, "Ah." He nodded, "Well, that should work out then."

Vala turned from Teal'c to Daniel, "Satisfied?"

The archaeologist nodded, "Mhm."

Landry nodded. "Alright then, now that we've got that settled, Vala, would you please proceed?"

"Right, then." Vala nodded and drew in a deep breath. "I had managed to reach the ring platform and activate it, but as the rings fell about me, I saw the ship start to break apart. I figured that was it, I was done for, and I don't remember anything else until I woke up in what turned out to be a village in the Ori galaxy. I was being cared for by a villager named Tomin, who had found me in a field. He was a very kind and sweet man, but a die-hard believer of Origin and the Ori. He was also lame, and had been so since birth. He let me stay with him, as I had no money and no means. Given that place, I wasn't about to go about my normal ways of acquiring either." She grinned wryly to herself before continuing, "After some time had passed, I learned the lay of the land and made friends with a barmaid named Denya. She worked in a bar owned and run by Seevis, the village administrator."

"As I got to knew Denya, I came to suspect she might be a member of the underground that Daniel and I found the last time we were there. I tried to find out more, but within a day, Seevis had accused me of being a member of the underground, and chained me to the Ara for three days without food and water. To my surprise, Tomin freed me on the third day, defying Seevis. I had thought that he would have nothing more to do with me, after my being accused."

"Several days later, Tomin came home and his lameness was healed by the Prior. He was going on and on about how he had been conscripted into the army that was being assembled to purge the unbelievers of afar." Everyone around the table shared concerned glances. "From then on, he spent all of his days in training with the rest, and I could only spend my days in agonizing wait, knowing what the Ori were planning."

She sighed, then continued, "One day, I followed Tomin to where he went. Sneaking about from afar so I couldn't be seen, I ventured up to a cliff above where the armies were training. There I saw several large ships that were being built, and realized the enormity of what the Ori were planning. At that point, Seevis and Denya surprised me from behind, but they revealed to me that they were members of the underground." She grinned, "As a matter of fact, Seevis turns out to be the leader."

Glancing at the clock, realizing that time was passing quickly, she tried to finish her story quickly. "Seevis had told me how they were attempting to sabotage the fleet. Several weeks later, the Priors were to activate the ships, and if all went according to plan, the vessels would have destroyed themselves. When the time came, the plan was only partially successful. More than half of the ships were destroyed, along with countless dead. But still many ships remained, as did much of the army that had gathered. We left hurriedly, fearing that meant we had been discovered. As it turned out, similar results had been seen on other planets, with varying degrees of success."

"At that point, Seevis realized that it would probably be wise for me to return to this galaxy so I could carry news of these events and help prepare for the inevitability that they would finish their work. Things got really bad for the underground after that, with many spies being discovered. It was with great sacrifice and effort that Seevis and Denya were able to get me to a gate that could dial this galaxy. I knew that I couldn't come directly here, so instead I went to PX8-317. I remembered our briefing on that upcoming mission, and I knew that I'd find my Daniel there, I just wasn't sure if I was right about what day." She smiled gently, then saw the looks she was getting. Her smile disappeared when she realized what she'd just said, and she pointedly avoided looking over at Daniel. Clearing her throat she added with finality, "Of course, I was lucky enough to be right about when, as I only had to wait a couple of days."

Several moments of silence passed by as everyone digested her story. General Landry then spoke up, "So it seems like we have a brief reprieve before we can expect an invasion by the Ori."

Vala nodded at this, "Seevis was disappointed by the results, but he was optimistic that he'd at least bought us a few months. Maybe it was just a couple, maybe more."

Landry nodded, "well, we're going to have to continue this discussion later then." He glanced up at the clock, "I'll issue a communiqué to Dakara that you're going to be just a bit later than we anticipated. For right now, I want all of you getting ready. You leave in an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several hours since Vala left PX8-317, and the sun was now high in the noon-time sky. Colonel Parker looked up and sighed. The last day had been incredibly boring for the man, the only break in the monotony being when they found Vala this morning. They had found her sleeping deep inside of the ruins, quite a ways from the gate. They would have found her on the previous day, after they arrived, but she had been even farther back, exploring. She only approached the gate towards evening, staying close enough to know if it had been activated, but far enough away that she had options if someone other than an SG team came out of the wormhole.

It turned out Vala had found a tablet that Balinsky thought Dr. Jackson would be most interested in. While the man's command of the Ancient's language was no where near as good as the good Dr's, he had gotten enough of a jist to determine that the tablet was somehow related to the one Dr. Jackson had found which set them on this mission. After a brief discussion with Vala, they decided to let her take the tablet back. That would allow his team to stay where they were and continue working, so they could close out this mission sooner rather than later. Balinsky had told Vala a list of things he wanted her to relay to Dr. Jackson. The Colonel smirked as he remembered the conversation; it looked to him like Vala wasn't really paying attention. He doubted she'd remember half of it. Even more amusing, the red-haired archaeologist seemed to have no clue that she wasn't listening. Parker wondered what kind of disjointed story Jackson would get.

The Colonel suddenly remembered how the SG-1 archaeologist was supposed to have originally joined them on the mission. Vala had been just as disinterested during the briefing Jackson gave. The Colonel sighed happily as he reflected on the fact that the man had not come. It was bad enough baby-sitting one nerd. Hopefully Balinksy would finish up soon enough and they could go back. Parker could only imagine how much longer they'd end up staying there if Dr. Jackson were along. Between the two geeks together, they'd probably be there for a week or more.

Parker walked over to where the other two men of his team were standing. They were talking about how things were shaping up for the football playoffs, wondering idly who would make it in. "Look, I'm telling you, the Patriots have a good shot. Did you see the way they handled the Bears last Sunday?" Lieutenant Sanders was saying to Captain Becker.

"Not a chance." Becker smirked. "The Bears have only given up 120 points this season. Show me another team that's done that." Sanders frowned slightly.

"Ah you ladies are both wrong," Parker sneered as he came over. "I'm here to tell you that…"

"Colonel!" Balinsky's voice rang out through the ruins with such urgency that it caused the three men to ready their weapons as they turned in his direction. There they saw the red-headed archeologist several hundred feet away, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Damned geek," Parker muttered, his voice thick with irritation. Shouldering his P90, he started over to where Balinksy was bouncing like an excited child. Looking back at his men the Colonel said, "Keep the Gate secure."

* * *

Vala left the conference room quickly. Sam had offered to take her to the women's locker room, but Vala told her she remembered the way. It was at least partly true. Right now, she just needed to be out of that room and away from Daniel. 

As she wandered down the hallway, Vala couldn't help but sigh. The months since she first met Daniel had been confusing and frustrating enough, and now she had this little episode to sort through. She had been fighting with herself over her feelings for the scholarly man since she had first met him. Part of her was incredibly attracted to him. By the same token, however, she found him to be uptight and completely humorless. She never could understand how he could spend countless hours in a room by himself, surrounded by nothing other than dusty artifacts and boring books.

Still, she found him very handsome and there was something about him that intrigued her. She could never seem to put her finger on it, but it kept drawing her back to him each time she thought she had enough. The months she had been apart from him in the Ori galaxy were actually painful, and she found that quite surprising if not a little disturbing. She hadn't realized that she'd grown so accustomed to his presence, but perhaps being bound together for those many weeks had a greater affect on her than she realized. That left her more than a little bit unsettled. She had always been independent, not needing anyone and she liked it that way. Needing or wanting other people left one open to hurt and pain. Daniel had pointedly reminded her of that very fact just an hour ago, after they left the infirmary. She realized she should be thankful to him for that. She had been in danger of forgetting it, and of letting him get too close.

Now, however, she had just agreed to join him and his friends for who-knows-what kind of adventure that could last for days or weeks. Why in this universe had she ever agreed to that? Vala figured that maybe Daniel was right, she hadn't enough sleep. Since she wasn't drunk or under any other kind of influence, it was the only rationale she could imagine for why she'd voluntarily agree to spend more time with him at this point.

"Vala!" She almost cringed as she heard Daniel call out to her from behind.

Stopping, Vala turned back to see him standing at an intersection she had just passed. Frowning, she answered in an exasperated tone. "Daniel, really, I'm a big girl. You don't need to apologize."

Clearing his throat Daniel paused, answering flatly, "Actually, I just wanted to let you know you're going the wrong way. The women's locker room is down this corridor," he gestured down the other hallway in the intersection, one that she had just passed by, completely oblivious. She normally didn't let herself get so caught up in thought that she'd miss something so obvious. Here again was an example of the affect he had on her, and it made her more uncomfortable now than ever.

"Oh," she answered simply, looking at the hallway with a blank expression. "Right, then…" she walked back over and was about to pass right by him. Daniel grabbed her arm as soon as he could reach her, however, and pulled her to a stop. She pulled on his grip and refused to look at him, instead just looking down the corridor. "We've got to be ready in an hour, Daniel," she said tensely.

"Vala please, just…hear me out for a moment." She sighed, but said nothing. He continued, "I really need to say this to you...now." She stopped pulling at his grip on her arm, though she didn't look at him. Daniel cleared his throat and spoke, his voice becoming strained. "I do need to apologize for what I said earlier, it was uncalled for, especially considering everything that you've been through…"

"Daniel, I told you, there's no need for…" Vala began, her voice tense. It amazed her how her throat suddenly seemed so tight. Maybe she should just tell Landry that she wasn't going after all. Now that she was back in her own galaxy and she wasn't bonded to Daniel anymore, she could go back out and resume her old life…

"Please, let me finish, I've needed to say this to you since I lost you at the beachhead." Daniel interrupted with a sigh, his voice becoming thick with emotion.

Vala blinked when she heard him, his words surprising her. Something in his voice made her take pause and forget everything she was just considering. She hesitated for a moment, and then slowly turned to face him. She looked up into his eyes, curious in spite of herself. She asked him softly, "Say what, Daniel?"

As she looked into his gaze, the archaeologist cleared his throat. While he hesitated, she took the moment to study his face. She was rather surprised at the emotion she saw there, heavy and unmasked. She felt him slide his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his. She didn't react at all. He looked away for a moment, and turned back to look into her eyes again. "Vala, I need to apologize for how I treated you before. I don't mean just today, but I also mean back at the beachhead." He hesitated, and swallowed hard, continuing tensely, "and I mean before that…a lot before that. The whole time I've known you, I've been nothing but impatient and rude with you."

Daniel paused again, watching her face intently. Vala kept her face completely emotionless, although she was shocked at how difficult it was. She felt all twisted up inside, in spite of still being furious at him and feeling as though she just wanted hit him or run away. He cleared his throat again and continued, "I justified it to myself because of how you acted and everything you said, but that really isn't any excuse for how far I took it. I probably should have taken your teasing in stride, but that's something I've never been any good at." He paused at that, pursing his lips as she sensed the internal frustration on that point. "It's no excuse, though. I never stopped to give you a break. I never tried to reach out to you. You saved our lives back at the beachhead, and you came so very close to dying for it." He took in a deep breath, adding, "Whatever I thought of your actions and your words before, you more than proved yourself then. You made me understand how much I took you for granted."

She could feel the tension in him as he spoke, tight and raw, and it looked as though the emotion behind his words might overwhelm him. He continued, "When the cargo ship was destroyed, I was afraid I'd lost you forever." Vala tilted her head slightly as she heard the way he worded that yet again. "Now, just a few hours after you return as if from the dead, I go and treat you the same way, all over again…like a fool…before I even took the time to tell you all this." His cheeks were flushed as he spoke, and she thought she read shame in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he blinked a few times and Vala swore that his eyes looked a touch wet. He finished simply, "I'm sorry, Vala."

She continued to regard him silently, her face unchanged. Daniel waited for several moments in the still and quiet hallway and then nodded sullenly, his jaw tightening. He looked down and turned to go, withdrawing his hand from hers. Instinctively, Vala grasped his hand tightly, holding on. She surprised herself with that, but continued to hold his hand, nonetheless.

Daniel paused as she gripped his hand, turning back to look at her. She swallowed hard, feeling rather overwhelmed. She had never experienced anyone humbling themselves so before her. Daniel made no attempt to hide his feelings from her; rather he purposefully wore them on his sleeve for her to see. When she heard his voice, she could only hear the ring of truth, with no alternative agenda behind it. It awed her to her core that he would trust her so completely. She could so easily say things at this moment to wound him deeply, he was completely vulnerable and defenseless before her. All he was looking for was from her was understanding and forgiveness for his actions. What amazed her all the more was how she suddenly felt so guilty for her own words and behavior. She simply wasn't used to this.

The moments passed by as she struggled within herself, and she found it increasingly difficult to keep her own emotions hidden. The expressionless mask she wore had started to falter, and she had absolutely no hope of summoning up her usual devil-may-care attitude. She realized that Daniel could see how he had affected her, as he took a step closer to her and grasped her hand more tightly, squeezing back. To her amazement, she continued to squeeze his hand. His eyes watched her intently, his brow furrowed as he waited patiently for her to say something.

Clearing her throat, Vala looked down for a moment, and then tossed her head back up, catching his gaze with hers. "Daniel, that was…" she stopped, not sure how to say what she felt. She looked away again, summoning up her strength, and then looked back into his eyes. "I've never had anyone say anything like that to me before," she said simply, deciding to just say the simple truth, if for no other reason than it just seemed easiest. Clearing her throat, she continued, "That took a lot of courage for you to say…I'm…it…", she swallowed hard,"…it really means a lot to me." She paused, looking into his eyes. He watched her intently, listening to her patiently, squeezing her hand while she gathered herself up to continue. "I…I suppose my own behavior hasn't exactly been exemplary," she admitted, looking down, unable to maintain her gaze into his eyes. How did he affect her so?

Reaching out, she took his other hand with hers, squeezing tightly as she looked up at him. She found his face to be more relaxed, and could feel some of the tension melting away. Swallowing her pride for perhaps the first time in her life, she continued, "I…probably deserved a lot of the way you treated me. I did things that upset you, even though I knew how it would affect you." She paused, then quickly added, "but it's not because I wanted to upset you, at least…not usually. I just…I didn't stop to think before I acted." Looking away for a moment, she blinked as she suddenly realized how much what she said of herself was exactly what Daniel had just apologized for accusing her of. Twisting her lips into a wry grin, she looked back up at Daniel, to find him smiling gently at her. He was thinking the same thing, the bastard.

"I can't promise I won't keep doing it, Daniel. I can't change who I am. Just…", she drew in a deep breath, "just please be patient with me?"

Daniel's smile grew considerably and he nodded slowly. "I think I can do that."

Vala found herself smiling back at him. "Now, as to your apology, I'm afraid I can't accept it…" she grinned at him as his smile disappeared and she finished softly, "…not unless you accept my apology first, that is." She bit her lip as she finished speaking, her heart pounding away in her chest. She could never remember feeling as nervous or scared as she did right now. It was hard for her to believe the words as they left her own lips. In spite of all that, she found her grin had blossomed into one of her dazzling smiles as she watched him happily realize what she had just said. She felt him squeeze her hands tightly, and quietly sucked in her breath as he took a step closer.

She found comfort in the grip of his hands, as well as the smile that crossed his lips. "Apology accepted," he said quietly, staring down into her eyes. She grinned up at him, leaning in a bit closer.

Sighing with great exaggeration, she said melodramatically, "Well, then, I guess I can accept yours…" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him, the knot in her stomach just as tight as before. It was very different now, for some reason. She looked deeply into his eyes and realized how close they were, she could feel his breath upon her.

"Daniel!" Sam's voice suddenly filled the hallway behind Daniel, causing the two to jump and step apart. Their hands parted, and Vala found her self suddenly incredibly frustrated. As they parted, she saw Sam had just turned the corner down the hall leading from the briefing room.

"Oh, uh, hi Vala…", Sam's smile disappeared as she realized what she'd interrupted once Daniel stepped aside and she saw her standing there. She stopped dead in her tracks, clearing her throat.

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled artificially at her. "Hi Sam. I was, uh, just showing Vala where she could find the women's locker room." He glanced over at Vala who smirked wryly, sharing a look with him.

"Really? Huh." Sam recovered quickly and grinned at the two as she started to walk towards them again. "That's funny, because Vala told me she knew where it was."

Vala shrugged, "What can I say? All these hallways look alike." She smiled coyly at Sam. "I know I should have taken you up on the offer, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm just lucky that Daniel happened to find me," she paused and glanced at him, "or else I might have been lost in these hallways for days." Daniel grinned back at her and then nodded several times at Sam.

Sam stopped in front of them. "Uhuh. It's actually very lucky, considering the men's locker room is back the other way," she said, thumbing back over her shoulder. The sarcasm was dripping from her words as she looked from one to the other.

Daniel blinked, looking around suddenly, "Well, darned if you're not absolutely right. Gee, I guess I'd best hurry over there…"

"Yeah, yah probably should," Sam answered, grinning at Daniel, giving him a knowing look.

Daniel turned to Vala. "I guess you can find the rest of the way yourself?"

Vala looked down the short corridor to the door. "Yes, I think I've got it." Her eyes danced as she looked back at him, smiling from ear to ear. Daniel met her gaze and smiled back, though his cheeks were a bit flushed. In hindsight, Sam's interruption might not have been so bad, Vala consoled herself. She at least got to watch Daniel squirm some more. That wasn't nearly as good as what was cut short, but it would do in a pinch. Speaking of which…

Daniel suddenly jumped and let out a yelp as Vala goosed him. "You okay there, Daniel?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup", he answered as he glanced sideways at Vala who was smiling the well practiced, 'Who me?' smile, all dripping with innocence and sugary-sweet charm.

A few moments passed as the two continued to exchange looks, Daniel partly glaring at Vala while she just smiled back at him. "You should really get going," Sam prompted Daniel.

Breaking his gaze away from Vala, Daniel looked at Sam. "Right," he muttered. As he turned to go, he flashed Vala one last look, and grinned in spite of himself. He then proceeded down the hall.

"Has he always been like that?" Vala asked Sam as he turned the corner.

"Sort of," she replied. "I think you bring it out in him."

Vala raised an eyebrow at Sam's words. "Really?"

"Come on," Sam said, pulling Vala towards the locker-room. "We need to get ready. We'll talk while we suit up."

* * *

The cargo ship coursed along its way through hyperspace, the blurred light from the stars dancing across the cockpit's forward window. The pilot inside glanced at the chronometer, grunting quietly to himself. They were just about in position, and exactly on time. It was the way he liked things - precise, by the numbers, and without any mistakes. 

He glanced back behind him to the dozens of armed soldiers that he carried, and nodded in grim satisfaction as he saw them making their final preparations. After months of training, he finally felt they were ready. There again, the timing was perfect, as his employer would accept no more delays. This had to be done now. As it was, they may have waited too long.

The grizzled old warrior shook his head. It was a bold move, one that he admired but one that he also felt was perhaps doomed to failure. Still, he understood why this was important for his patron, and could see the possibilities if it was successful. Strategically it made sense. Tactically…things could get very ugly.

A screen flashed to life before him, the blue lighting from the display illuminating his gnarled and scared face. He glanced at the incoming message and nodded with satisfaction. His counterpart was in position. Everything was falling into place, exactly according to plan. This might just work after all.

Right on schedule, the cargo ship dropped out of hyperspace and instantly cloaked it self. The invisible craft then started its descent into Dakara's atmosphere.

* * *

"Are you saying you don't want Vala on your team?" Landry asked Mitchell flatly. General Landry and Colonel Mitchell were standing in the conference room. The rest of SG-1 had already left to get ready, but Mitchell had stayed behind to talk with the General. 

Shaking his head, Mitchell answered, "No sir, that's not what I said. What I'm saying is, I'd appreciate you checking with me next time you want to change my team. Or, at least give me a heads up before-hand so that I'm not completely blind-sided."

Casting a glare at Mitchell as he left the conference room table and started heading down the stairs, Landry replied, "Watch your tone, son. There just wasn't any chance between when I got off the phone with Hammond and when I sat down with you and your team."

Mitchell followed hot on Landry's heels, "Sorry about my tone, sir, but with all due respect, you could have simply called me into your office after you finished with the General and at least given me some clue as to the bomb you were about to drop on us."

Landry walked from the stairs into the middle of the Gateroom command center. "Walter, dial up Dakara and raise them on the teleconference system we've got out there."

"Dialing Dakara now, sir," Walter replied as the Gate's inner wheel had already unlocked and started to spin.

Landry turned back to Mitchell and said, "Look, to be honest it never even occurred to me to add her to your team until I was half-way through explaining the Jaffa issue to all of you. It suddenly clicked then that I'd heard mention of the Alliance's involvement and adding her to the team seemed like a natural choice." As he paused, Walter was announcing the second chevron encoding. "Now, you called that 'dropping a bomb on you', is there something going on that I should know about? Some reason she shouldn't go with you?"

Blinking at the question, Mitchell's expression changed from irritation to uncertainty. "Well, I don't know if you noticed, but she and Dr. Jackson were particularly…grumpy towards each other during the briefing."

Chuckling, Landry replied, "Son, if I had a nickel for every time those two were at each other's throats, I wouldn't have to worry about my pension." He paused, half turning back to the window. He then turned back and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Or do you think this is something…different?"

Mitchell suddenly remembered the debate he and Teal'c had with Carter, and could tell by Landry's tone that's what he was referring to. "To be honest, I don't know sir. If it is, there's nothing we can do about it other than not taking one or both of them with us. I don't like the idea of not taking Dr. Jackson, but if it is…" he struggled with the wording, but then just stayed with, "…something different then not taking Vala may be just as bad. He could get distracted either way." Walter could be overheard announcing the fifth chevron encoding between replies.

"Speaking of distracted, can you manage Vala?" Landry asked Mitchell bluntly.

He nodded, "I believe so, sir. Besides, Daniel typically can manage her on his own, so I don't think it'll be an issue."

"Do you think you can handle the two of them together?" Landry asked, continuing with his blunt line of questioning.

Mitchell nodded again and quickly answered, "Yes, Sir, of course. I can handle it no problem." Walter announced the seventh chevron locking and the sound of the Stargate activating filled the chamber.

Landry nodded as the active Stargate shimmered behind him on the other side of the window. "Good. Next time, I'll try and keep you in the loop, Colonel. I don't want my men feeling like they don't get the respect they deserve." The Colonel nodded in thanks.

"I have Dakara on the line, sir," Walter announced to Landry, looking up at him.

"Thank you," he nodded at the Sergeant. Mitchell lingered while Landry turned to the monitor with a camera on it and started to speak.

* * *

Bra'tac waited with Thomas Schlesinger by the Stargate on Dakara. The two of them stood together near the DHD, with a dozen Jaffa soldiers about the room, stationed at the various doors and along the walls. Thomas checked his watch, SG-1 was overdue by a good ten minutes. Turning to Bra'tac he said, "My apologies, Master Bra'tac. I don't know why they're late." 

Glancing from the Gate to Thomas, the old Jaffa snorted. "You needn't apologize for them, Thomas. You do not know them as I do; if they are late it is not a problem. I am certain that it is for good cause."

Thomas didn't respond to that. While he could hear the sincerity and reverence in his voice as the Jaffa spoke of his fellows from Earth, he still felt slightly embarrassed, nonetheless. As Earth's representative to the Jaffa nation, he didn't like how this reflected on their people or their efforts to help the Jaffa. Frowning slightly, he resumed watching the Stargate in silence.

Looking at him, Bra'tac read his expression. "You do not believe my words," he said simply.

Glancing back to Bra'tac again, Thomas answered, "I never said that…"

Bra'tac chuckled, "It is written clearly on your face, Thomas of Connecticut." He grinned widely, "Let me assure you that SG-1 and Stargate Command has more than proved itself a friend of the Jaffa and has done more to secure our alliance than you can imagine. It was as much because of them as it is anyone that the Jaffa are free."

Thomas nodded. Just then, the Stargate sprang to life, the chevrons lighting up one by one, the chamber resonating with the sound of each in turn. As the seventh chevron started glowing, the customary whoosh sound filled their ears as the wormhole formed and the blowback exploded forth, falling back to form the familiar event horizon. Thomas and Bra'tac waited expectantly for SG-1 to emerge, but were greeted instead with the teleconference kiosk springing to life with General Landry's face upon it. The kiosk had been brought by Schlesinger's team as a way to facilitate communications between Earth and Dakara. "This is General Landry from the SGC, would someone please respond?"

Bra'tac and Thomas walked over to the device. "Greetings Landry," the Jaffa nodded at him. He could see Colonel Mitchel standing behind the General. "I take it that SG-1 is not quite ready to come to Dakara." Bra'tac noticed out of the corner of his eye that Thomas was frowning.

"I'm afraid so, Master Bra'tac. They'll be ready within the hour, however."

Bra'tac nodded at this. "It is not anything I am concerned about. I understand that our request was sudden and unexpected."

"Nonetheless, please do accept my apologies, we'll be heading right over there as soon as the team is ready," the General offered.

Bra'tac nodded and started to speak, but suddenly he heard commotion and shouting from the far side of the room and what sounded like weapon fire. Half turning he saw motion out of the corner of his eye and grabbed Thomas, pulling him to the floor with him as several staff shots peppered the area. The Jaffa guard standing next to him was killed instantly as several blasts marred the walls, but Bra'tac grabbed the staff weapon from the warrior's now lifeless fingers and whirled to return fire. In the doorway, he saw several humans in uniforms he'd never seen before fighting with his Jaffa guards. Taking aim, he slew two humans where they stood, allowing his fellows to handle the others. More fighting was starting in other doorways, however, and a loud rumbling sound could be heard outside the building. Bra'tac swore he heard loud blasts from outside, and he gritted his teeth.

Turning back to the monitor, the old Jaffa said quickly. "It might be prudent for SG-1 to come a bit more quickly now, General."

* * *

A shocked Landry nodded as he watched the action on the monitors in the Gateroom bunker. "We'll hold the gate open and send in teams as quickly as possible, before the 38 minutes are over." Bra'tac nodded and disappeared from view, charging into the fray. Landry glanced down at the clock and saw that the timer was already at five minutes and thirty-six seconds. Turning to Mitchell behind him, he saw that the Colonel was already flying halfway down the stairs out of the Gateroom, "I'm invoking Code Gamma Omega!" Landry shouted at him. 

"Right!" Mitchell hollered back, disappearing from view.

Landry turned back to Walter and gave him the order. The Sergeant nodded wordlessly and started typing away furiously at his console. After entering a few commands, all levels and rooms in the base filled with flashing red lights and the familiar klaxon started to sound. The veteran technician then flipped a switch and started making the announcements through his headset.

Landry listening quietly as he watched the clock. The wormhole counter read seven minutes and twelve seconds. The General gritted his teeth and powerlessly watched the counter climb while the battle raged on the monitor screen, cursing the fact that he could do nothing but wait.

* * *

Sam and Vala were grinning as they both got ready for going off-world. Sam had found a set of BDUs for Vala, and they were both in the midst of changing. The two had been chatting since they entered the empty locker-room, and were hitting it off so far. 

"So you've known Daniel for nine years?" Vala asked as she started buttoning up her shirt.

Blinking, Sam paused and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess it has been about that long." She was pulling on her boots, starting to lace them up.

"Then you know him pretty well?" Vala tried to sound innocent and nonchalant as she asked, but the question was too loaded given the circumstances for that act to be convincing. She had finished with her shirt and was reaching for the boots that Carter had set out for her.

Carter grinned to herself as she started to lace up the second boot. "As well as anyone, I suppose. Why?"

Vala shrugged as she pushed her arms through the vest and hefted it over her shoulders, "No reason, really." Sam made eye contact with Vala and raised an eyebrow. Clearing her throat, Vala said, "Alright, fine. You said I had an effect on him. I was wondering just what you'd meant."

Sam grinned from ear to ear a she reached for her vest, "Well, for starters," just as Sam was about to explain herself, suddenly the locker room was filled with red-flashing light and the klaxon sounded screamed out.

Walter's voice boomed through the area, "Attention all base personnel! Base Code Gamma Omega has been activated! SG teams one, five, seven, twelve, and nineteen report to the Gateroom immediately for offensive operations. SG teams fourteen and twenty-one prepare for backup support. All Gateroom defense teams report to the Gateroom on the double! Infirmary teams prepare and stand-by to receive wounded, Jaffa and human."

"SHIT!" Carter swore, surprising Vala almost more the sudden burst of noise and sound had surprised her.

"What's all this about, then?" Vala asked urgently as she tugged on her boots.

"Base Code Gamma Omega is a phonetic that stands for Gateroom Offensive." Carter started as she grabbed the last few items out of her locker. "It's a protocol we developed and practiced with our off-world allies for situations where they needed our support. We designed it for rather dire situations, it basically means one of our friends' gates have been compromised and we need to take it back. This can't be good."

Vala wordlessly listened to Carter as she spoke, starting to feel her adrenaline pumping as she could feel the tension in Sam. Finishing with her last boot, she asked, "How's this work?"

Carter shouldered and started to zip up her vest, answering quickly, "We dial the Gate of the site that needs help and send in enough force to secure the area. Then we hold the gate as long as it can stay open, getting the wounded ready for transport back as needed, or try to push out the front line further from the Gate, depending on what the situation calls for."

"What happens when the 38 minutes are up?" Vala asked.

"The teams at the remote gate dial the SGC back up, and hold that gate open as long as needed. Then the SGC dials back to the other site, and back and forth until we're done whatever's going on." She grabbed her helmet at the last and turned to Vala, "We don't actually wait the full 38 minutes, we instead coordinate with the SGC and cut the gate off a bit short at a planned time, and the SGC dials back immediately. That way, we can pretty much be sure someone else won't be able to dial in and get a connection."

"Clever," Vala said simply, nodding at Carter's explanation. She then grabbed the last item from the pile of clothes that Carter gave her, a soft hat.

"Not that, you're wearing this now." Sam said, suddenly tossing her a spare helmet which Vala caught with surprise, dropping the hat.

Looking at the funny shaped head gear and knocking the hard shell she looked at Sam, "You're serious?"

"Very, that thing could well save your life. Come on!" Sam turned on her heal and started out of the locker-room. Vala shrugged and put the helmet on, following hot on Carter's heels. Sam had just reached the door when it flew open, almost hitting her, and several women charged in. Sam caught the door and let them go through and each of them ran to a locker. "Hurry up, ladies, there's no time to waste!" Carter shouted as she hustled out the door.

Vala heard a "yes ma'am" behind them as she followed Sam, running down the corridor after her.

* * *

Daniel walked briskly down the corridor as he left Sam and Vala. Upon turning the corner, he let a wide smile cover his face. Inhaling deeply, he remembered fondly the feeling of Vala's nearness, of her hands in his. Sam's timing couldn't have been worse, but it was no big deal in the long-run. It was more important to him that he'd actually managed to successfully reach out to Vala, that he'd actually gotten her to put aside her façade for a little while, at least. He'd just have to be patient for the rest, as he'd promised her - he had no doubt when she said she couldn't change. Ah well, he'd just have to learn to take it in stride. 

Suddenly the corridor he was walking through was bathed in red flashing light as the klaxon went up. He heard Walter's voice fill the space and broke into a dead run as he heard the words "Base Code Gamma Omega." His mind only partially heard the rest of it, but he clearly heard the reference to SG-1 in the list of primary offense teams.

Reaching the mens locker-room he burst through the door and ran head-first into Teal'c, who was already suited up and leaving. The archaeologist nearly bounced off of the large Jaffa, whose thick, baritone voice stated flatly, "You are most late in getting ready, Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Colonel Mitchell shouted from the corridor as he ran into the locker-room.

Daniel didn't pause as he answered; rather he recovered and ran past the Jaffa, straight to his locker and started suiting up. "Well, what can I say? I got a little side-tracked."

"Yeah, about that," Mitchell replied, noting that Teal'c was waiting for the two of them. "Are things cool between you and your girlfriend now?"

Daniel snorted as he finished switching shirts, "What makes you think things weren't cool before? And by the way, not my girlfriend."

Mitchell was already buckling his belt and reaching for his boots as he retorted smartly, "Yeah, whatever, Daniel. Why do I think things are messed up? Oh, I dunno, just the fact that she looked like she was ready to skin you alive back there in the conference room. Usually it's the other way around, so I figured things had to be really bad this time."

Daniel was lacing up his boots as he answered. "Ah, you know how it is. A girl comes back home from another galaxy, there's bound to be some pent-up tension."

Mitchell finished lacing up his boots and grabbed his vest, slinging it over his shoulders and zipping it up. "Well, just so long as you two kissed and made up." He grabbed his helmet and turned to see Daniel starting for the door, shouldering his vest with his helmet in his hand. Cameron stopped Daniel by grabbing his arm. Other SG team members were starting to pour into the locker-room at that point. Mitchell looked Daniel dead in the eyes. "Seriously, you're sure everything's cool, right? We're going to have enough of a fight on our hands without you two having your own little 12 rounds going down."

Sighing, Daniel returned Mitchell's stare with one of his own. "Yes, Cam, everything is fine. Can we go now, please?"

Taking one last moment to assess Daniel, Mitchell released him and grinned, slapping him on the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy, just gotta be sure."

Daniel pursed his lips, nodding. "Yeah, sure." He hustled out of the locker room at that and Cameron lingered behind for just a moment, turning at the door to shout at the men that had just stampeded into the room. "I want everyone in the Gateroom in two minutes!" He then spun on his heel and followed behind Daniel, charging past Teal'c who was waiting for him and holding the door. Teal'c followed behind the other two, letting the locker room door swing shut of its own accord.


	5. Chapter 5

A dozen uniformed humans bustled about the stations at the Pel'tak while a silent and foreboding individual sat motionless in the central chair. Unlike the typical thrones preferred by the Goa'uld that posed as gods, this chair was very austere and utilitarian. Raised on a small dais, the metal chair was completely devoid of all adornments, save for a set of controls and displays at the ends of the arm-rests. The occupant of the chair said nothing as the others busied themselves about their tasks, merely watching the main display as it showed nothing but pitch-blackness outlined by the thin arc of light revealing the edge of the globe below the vast ship.

The one in the chair watched the monitor silently, glancing now and again to one of the two displays on the armrests of the chair. No expression was betrayed upon his face, but the eyes that sat below the jet-black hair smoldered with anger and frustration. He waited impatiently for the display to come to life, attempting to will it to happen by staring at it with a burning intensity. A great deal depended upon this plan's success, too much was at stake to accept failure. It had been many hours since he had sent the signal to their confederate that they were ready. If all was going according to plan, their allies would soon be ready their own preparations and would begin their part in this drama.

One of the crewmembers came up to the seated individual. "Isn't it time already? If we wait here much longer, we risk discovery…" the crewman's voice was laced with concern and tension. It had been several hours since they had sent their signal of readiness to the party that was to land on the ground, and the scheduled time for the next phase was almost past.

Dark eyes darted from watching the display to boring holes through the impudent man that came forward. "Do I smell the sickening scent of fear from you?" He cast a glare of scorn at the other. "All will happen according to plan. We will receive word when it is time, and not a moment before."

The other bristled at the words from the seated speaker, looking as though he was about to respond harshly, but suddenly the display on the chair sprang to life with a quiet chirping sound announcing the blue writing scrolling across the screen. The individual in the chair turned his gaze back from the other, reading the message as it rolled in. He smiled wickedly, casting his gaze back to the other. "As I told you, all will happen in its proper time. Which is now," he added with finality, waving a hand at the crewman, dismissing him back to his post without another word. He then turned to look at another crewman.

"Bring us about. Proceed as planned to the planet."

The crewman standing at the helm of the Ha'tak nodded wordlessly and moved his hands over the glowing blue orbs. The ship then lurched from its stationary orbit, and the sliver of light that had been at the edge of the main display began to grow, consuming it. Quickly the tetrahedral ship slithered out from behind the dark-side of the moon, the rays of the distant sun lighting up two of its sides as it quickly moved towards Dakara.

Several other Ha'tak were orbiting the planet, a good half-dozen stationed evenly about it. The instant the rogue vessel appeared, the other six left their positions and moved to converge upon it. The dark-eyed man grinned from his seat as he watched them on the display. Many of his fellows about the Pel'tak looked nervous, casting quiet and disconcerted glances from one to another as they saw the enemy ships. "Raise shields," he said simply, betraying no trace of emotion, neither fear nor confidence.

"Done," the man at the other main console indicated, waving his hands through the red light of the controls. "Enemy vessels will be in firing range within ten seconds, they're powering up their weapons." He continued, "They're opening their bays and show signs of preparing to launch death gliders."

The man in the chair said nothing, glancing away from the main display only to consult the message upon his chair's screen for a moment. He nodded silently to himself and looked back to the main display.

"Five seconds," the man at the weapons console announced with tension in his voice.

Everyone in the Pel'tak started to sweat, and began to look at their leader with worried glances. Seeing the looks he was getting from his crew, he merely grinned with a supreme arrogance, and waved a dismissive hand. "Watch," he said simply, motioning to the display. Just as all turned their gaze back to the monitor, several of the ships in view started to lurch in their approach, suddenly drifting away from their earlier path. Small flashes here and there in the ships could be seen through the monitor

The crewman stationed at the weapons platform confirmed what the crew watched, each disbelieving what they saw. "The enemy vessels are no longer moving under their own power. Their weapon systems are off-line and large explosions appear to be issuing forth from their glider bays." Turning from his console to their leader, he announced with a stunned voice, "All enemy ships are immobile and without defenses." He looked ready start unleashing the Ha'tak's weapons at their foes.

Nodding with an expectant air, the one in the chair simply said, "Assume orbit over Dakara, position us above the Holy Mountain. Once we are in position, commence firing upon the surface."

The man at the weapons console looked stunned, "but the enemy ships…"

The dark eyes cast from the display to the other. "…cannot bother us now. It will not be long before more come to their aide, and then we will have to make our retreat. Now carry out my orders." His stare bore a hole through the other, who wordlessly nodded and prepared their weapons as the man at the helm moved the ship towards its target.

The massive ship moved swiftly past its neutralized adversaries which drifted aimlessly now in space. It stationed itself above the planet and immediately started to rain energy blasts down upon Dakara as its death gliders swarmed out to descend to the surface.

* * *

Red flashing lights pulsated through the base as Daniel, Cameron, and Teal'c all ran down the hallway from the men's locker area towards the armory. As they turned a corner, Daniel asked, "So does anyone know what the hell's going on?"

Teal'c started to answer, "I do not, Daniel Ja…"

"Dakara's under attack," Mitchell interrupted as they turned the last corner to the armory and found Sam and Vala already there. Sam was opening up the door with a swipe of her access card. "Bra'tac was in their Gateroom with Schlesinger when the shots started flying. We had an open wormhole that we were using to chat with them. We've kept it open with a radio carrier signal, but at this point, it's only got about…" Mitchell looked at his watch, "less than twenty minutes left on it."

"Damn, it's worse than I thought," Sam stated tensely, reaching in and grabbing P-90s to hand out.

"How is Master Bra'tac?" Teal'c asked with some urgency, looking uncharacteristically concerned as he walked past Carter to grab a hefty machine gun of a much larger caliber.

"Don't know," Mitchell answered shortly, grabbing an offered P-90 and a pouch of grenades. He saw Vala receive a P-90 of her own, just as men and women from the other SG teams were arriving and started to grab weapons. "Ever use one of those?" Mitchell asked.

Vala shook her head as she looked at the weapon, "Nope."

Cameron nodded, "Come on, I'll give you the sixty second tutorial." He grabbed another grenade pouch and a couple of Beretta 9mm's. He then grabbed Vala by the arm and dragged her with him, noting Daniel's furrowed brow out of the corner of his eye. Putting several SG teams between them as the crowd started to gather, Mitchell wasted no time as he hurried Vala along down the hall to the Gateroom.

"Okay, here's the tutorial. This is the trigger," seeing Vala's sour expression, he answered himself, "right you've fired a gun before, silly me." They hustled down the hall with a growing stream of SG team members following behind. "Okay, this switch is the safety, set to this, you can't fire the weapon. Set it to this, you can. So how're things between you and Daniel?"

Vala blinked at him as they rushed down the hall. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, no time to play coy. The two of you were ready to scratch each others' eyes out just half an hour ago, and now we're all about to go hot through the Gate into some REALLY hostile conditions. So how about it?"

Vala seemed uncharacteristically unsettled as she stumbled over her reply, "I'm…we're…things are fine, thank you very much."

"Swell. Now see this switch? This changes the gun from automatic here, to single-shot here," he illustrated flipping the switch as he spoke. "On automatic it'll fire nine hundred rounds in a minute, but you've only got fifty in a clip, so use very short bursts. You're sure there's nothing I need to know?"

"Fifty rounds when the weapon shoots nine-hundred in a minute? That's not very well designed," Vala muttered, ignoring his last question.

"Yeah, that's why you've got extra ammo," he returned, patting the pouches on her vest where the clips were. "Here's how you remove a cartridge," he demonstrated, "and here's how you install one. Pull this lever after the cartridge locks in place. That loads a bullet into the chamber. Now answer the question," he said, clipping the rifle's strap to the ring on her vest and shoving it into her grasp. While talking, they passed into the Gateroom which was already bustling with activity and bristling with impromptu machine gun-placements and other defensive positions.

Vala continued to sputter, feeling uncharacteristically out of sorts. Between Daniel's apology and now all of this, the last twenty minutes had been more overwhelming and confusing than any other period in her life for a long time. "There's nothing you need to know, we're both fine." She answered tersely with finality, unable to keep the stress out of her voice.

"Great," Cameron smiled as Daniel finally waded his way through SG team members filing into the Gateroom and caught up to them. Pulling a grenade out, Cameron said, "This is an explosive device. When you pull the pin and let go of this handle, you have about 3 seconds before it blows up. Throw it far away, it explodes with a radius of about ten feet." He stuffed it back in the satchel, which he shoved in Vala's hands. Daniel came to stand next to Vala as Mitchell handed pulled the Beretta out of its holster. "This is a side-arm, it's only single-action, no rapid fire. It has fifteen rounds in it, the clips are in these pouches," he patted his own vest this time. "Here's the safety and here's the way you change cartridges," he demonstrated. Stuffing the pistol back in its holster, he asked her with finality, "Any questions?"

"No, I'm fine." She answered bitterly. Vala took the pistol as she juggled it with the bag of grenades and the P-90, which she had never quite gotten settled correctly. That and the addition of the helmet sitting askew on her head with her ebony locks spilling out from under it made it impossible for Daniel to keep from grinning at the sight of her. Vala stared daggers at him when she saw the look on his face.

"Whelp, since your boyfriend's here, I'll let him finish helping you get set up." With that, Mitchell grinned at Daniel and winked, turning on his heel and starting towards the ramp as the SG teams continued to pour into the Gateroom and the defense teams continued setting up their posts.

"Let me guess, he was asking you how things are between us?" Daniel asked as he helped Vala get her things sorted. His eyes still were smiling at the sight of her in such a disheveled state.

Vala looked up at him as he asked the question and saw the playful amusement in his eyes. Sick of being off balance, she fell back to what she knew best. "Actually, he was propositioning me, and I must admit he made a rather enticing offer." She grinned as Daniel's smile evaporated and she watched the gears grinding and stripping in his head as he tried to decide if she was pulling his leg or not. She sighed for effect, "I told him I'd have to think about it, but since no one else around here was making the offer…" With that, she caught Daniel's gaze and stared at him with a smoldering, sultry look.

The archaeologist hesitated for a moment while Vala stared into his eyes, watching his expression intently. His first reaction was to snap at her, chiding her for her prurient remarks. As he opened his mouth, however, he caught himself and remembered his promise to be more patient with her. She watched him like a hawk, raising an eyebrow as he hesitated. Daniel impulsively decided to try playing her game, replying with a grin, "Are you sure about that? Maybe someone else has been trying to let you know he's interested, but you've missed the signals…" _Where in the hell did that come from?!?_ Daniel asked himself as soon as the words left his mouth, horrified as he watched Vala's expression change to one of shocked glee. _More importantly, what have I just done?_ He continued to force a smile at her, in spite of the sinking feeling that was building up inside of him as he thought about the coming fallout from that little quip.

Just then, Colonel Mitchell had reached half-way up the ramp and the last of the SG personnel had entered the Gateroom. The floor was fairly crowded, particularly so as people milled about, assembling in their teams. "Alright, listen up!" Mitchell shouted above the loud din. Everyone fell silent and stood where they were, turning to listen. "We have a situation on Dakara, and we need to move out NOW. The Jaffa there are being attacked by an unknown human force, so if you see any humans that aren't dressed like they're from Earth, take 'em down. As far as we know, all of the Jaffa are on our side. We're doing this by the numbers, standard Gamma Omega routine, just like the drills. It's tight quarters in there, so use single-action with targeted shots rather than just spraying the area, I don't want to take out any friendlies." He paused for a moment, looking about for questions. After he was greeted with silence, he then turned to look at the base of the ramp, "General Landry, do you have anything to add?"

The General shook his head. "Only to keep sharp; hit 'em hard and fast. We've only got fifteen minutes left on this worm-hole so this has to be quick. Let's show these bastards what happens when they screw with our friends."

"Well said sir," Mitchell answered. "SG-1, 5, 7, and 12 form up! SGs 14, 19, and 21, stand ready to come forward as soon as we secure the Gate platform."

People began hustling about the room as he started barking orders, the members of the other SG teams going to the side of the ramp, along with Sam and Teal'c. Each person grabbed a large, slightly bowed plate that measured about four feet by two feet. The plates had handles and a strap, as well as a six inch by three inch transparent section at the top. Two of the team members in the other SG teams carried heavy machine guns and slung their shields over their shoulder, keeping them to the side. Vala noticed that Teal'c had an even larger weapon than those members of the other teams. The large Jaffa grabbed two shields, heaving one up to Mitchell from below the ramp.

Daniel suddenly grabbed Vala by the hand and pulled her over to the stack of shields. He grabbed a plate and handed it to her, explaining quickly as he took one of his own, "These shields are composites, lined with Kevlar and an armor we developed to resist staff blasts." She nodded wordlessly as he helped her properly hold the shield and the rifle while SG-5 stormed up the length of the ramp, the heavy metal clattering loudly beneath their boots.

Daniel and Vala then ran up the ramp behind Sam and Teal'c. SG-5 had already assembled at the very top of the ramp and had positioned themselves in a straight line, four people wide. The entirety of SG-1 crammed in behind them, carrying their shields and P-90s ready as SGs 7 and 12 came in behind them. The undulating light of the event horizion danced in front of the military formation, reflecting off of their shields. "Remember, move fast and hard," Mitchell said, "Establish the perimeter as quickly as possible. We'll have the element of surprise, so don't waste it." He paused to look behind the crowd of people at the top of the gate, "remaining SG teams, come through on my signal." Seeing the other teams ready, he nodded and turned forward again.

"GO!" Mitchell yelled and the mass of men and women stormed through the Gate. Vala charged with them, sucking in her breath as she closed distance with the wormhole. She caught a glimpse of Daniel out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly felt a knot of worry as she broke the plane of the event horizon and the world turned upside-down.

* * *

The Gateroom on Dakara was thick with white smoke from the discharge of so many staff weapons. Still, human and Jaffa were locked in mortal combat. The fighting was toe-to-toe throughout the crowded room, with the humans holding all of the doorways, defending their rear flank from more Jaffa trying to break in to help their fellows. A few staff blasts still flew this way and that. Many dead lay on the floor, both human and Jaffa, though many more Jaffa. After the initial attack, another three dozen Jaffa had poured into the room from nearby, but then the human forces secured the doors and prevented more from entering.

Bra'tac stood in the midst of it all, fighting for all he was worth, his staff clashing again and again with that of a human. The twenty minutes since the first shots were fired had seemed like an eternity. Moreso because the enemy they fought was well prepared for this battle. They wore a thin, flexible silvery armor from head to toe that made staff blasts ineffective. The Jaffa had quickly learned that they needed to keep each human engaged in hand-to-hand combat, to prevent them from firing their weapons at a Jaffa.

Each human killed was by sheer force of arm, whether by a staff strike or a knife's blade. They had quickly found that the armor was only effective at stopping their energy blasts, while a blade could cut through their armor as a knife through hot butter. But the trick was getting the opportunity for such a strike. The elder Jaffa was simply astounded at the skill of these humans. Aside from the Tauri, he had never encountered fighters outside of his race hat were so skillful and so deadly. Too many of his warriors lay dead. He was indeed truly worried about both who this new enemy was and how this battle would end.

He kept shouting out to his brothers and sisters to hold the Gate at all costs. Shortly after he the fight had started, he realized he was indeed hearing the unmistakable sound of weapon blasts from a Ha'tak above, raining down upon the city. He grunted as he swung his staff around, cracking a human's skull with a sickening sound. Bra'tac lamented that the new Jaffa nation might just fall today, grimacing as the man's lifeless body fell before him. He then whirled about and fired a blast, hitting another, who merely recoiled at the force, and then resumed fighting with Bra'tac's fellows.

Suddenly the old Jaffa heard the familiar sound of Tauri weapons from behind him. Spinning on his heel and narrowly ducking a staff blast, he saw about sixteen men and women emerge from the Stargate. Their rifles were blasting away, felling the enemy left and right. Within moments an array of staff blasts began to pepper the SG teams, but they had already taken the moment they needed to set themselves up in a defensive perimeter. The lot of them had locked up, shield to shield, the entirety of them kneeling behind the barrier, while the barrels of their rifles peeked out between the plates and rained death on the enemy. Again and again, the energy blasts thudded harmlessly against the curtain of shields, although each shot caused a defender to recoil from the sheer force of it.

Bra'tac shouted in his native tongue for his fellows to press their advantage. The staccato sound of P-90 rounds filled the gaps between staff blasts as the Jaffa renewed the fight with a vigor borne of hope. More of the enemy fell as the whizzing bullets took the life from them, one by one, punching through their armor like it was paper.

Within the ring that the SG teams had formed, Vala gritted her teeth as she continually shoved her gun between her shield and Daniel's. She fired several rounds at a human that was bringing his staff weapon around to shoot a Jaffa in the back. The man dropped his staff weapon as the bullets peppered his body and his lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

Next to her, Daniel fired his weapon with relentless efficiency. He had a hard, cold look in his eyes and didn't pause for a moment as he attacked the foe, felling one after another. In the years since joining the Stargate program, he'd become hardened and was now a seasoned warrior. Vala watched him for a moment, seeing the hard set to his jaw, the unflinching look in his eye as he fired shot after shot. She had never seen this side of him before, it wasn't anything like she expected from the normally scholarly and peaceful man. She then saw movement out of the corner of her eye, however, and quickly downed a human that was attacking yet another Jaffa. As the man fell, he spun towards the Gate and fired his staff weapon several times at the circle of shields.

Daniel's saw two humans break from the fray and start to charge up the steps to attack the SG teams' position. His one finger flipped the switch on his P-90 from 'single' to 'auto', and his other pulled on the trigger as he brought his weapon to bear. He watched the burst of light erupt from the muzzle and the two humans that were charging their formation stumbled and jerked as his bullets peppered their bodies. They fell in a bloody heap on the steps to the Stargate. Something jostled him from the left, where Vala was. His heart tightened up in fear and he quickly glanced to his left for a moment, but instead of disaster, he found Vala repositioning her shield after having repelled a staff blast. She began resuming her fire on the enemy and the archaeologist breathed a sigh of relief as he saw she was alright. He realized that he couldn't remember being more scared than for that half of a second when he thought maybe Vala was hurt…or worse.

He turned back to the crack between his and Sam's shield and chose his next target. As he did, he heard Mitchell shout into his radio, "SG-12, 19, and 21, GO, GO, GO!" Daniel's eye suddenly spotted a human that was not dressed in the same uniform as the rest. Rather, this individual wore a very strange body-armor, covered with controls and what were probably weapons. He looked older with a gnarled, scarred face, and was an extremely efficient warrior killing one Jaffa after another, managing to hold a doorway on his own. Daniel was forcibly reminded of Aris Boch, though he could clearly see this man's face and knew that it was someone else.

At that moment, however, more SG teams were suddenly in the room. Using the perimeter set up by the other three, they squatted just above the top of the shields and fired down into the melee. The added firepower of the additional twelve P-90s caused the already deafening roar of weapons fire to reach new heights. The constant burst of the small arms fire was further accented by the occasional heavy bellowing of the large-caliber weapons that tore their targets to shreds. Teal'c in particular fought like a Jaffa possessed, almost abandoning his post several times to charge into the fray, each time Colonel Mitchell pulling him back down. The addition of the eight that came through caused the tide of the battle to irrevocably turn, as more and more of the enemy fell dead.

With the sudden burst of new support from the Gate, Daniel saw the man pause, look at the situation and frown. Daniel raised his P-90 to fire upon him, but as he pulled the trigger, he saw the individual touch a control on his wrist. The muzzle of Daniel's rifle exploded as he watched the armored man become enveloped in a blinding white flash of light. The bullets harmlessly struck the wall on the other side of where the man had been. The archaeologist lowered his weapon with a grim expression as he realized without a doubt that was Asgard beam technology.

Bullets continued to fly for another few minutes as more of the enemy fell. Very quickly the humans lost control of the doorways and more Jaffa swarmed in, overwhelming the remaining enemy. Soon all weapons fire ceased, and all that was left was one lone man in a corner, fending off two Jaffa with his staff weapon. The SG teams broke from their formation, starting to stand and descend the stairs, discarding their shields and weapons, hurrying over to help the wounded Jaffa. Mitchell saw the last fight in the corner, and he yelled to Bra'tac, "We should take one alive!"

The weary looking Jaffa nodded at Mitchell and shouted out a few commands in his native tongue to the Jaffa that had the human cornered. The enemy soldier clearly heard the exchange and knew what was intended, however, Mitchell could see it on the man's face. He watched as the Jaffa tried to corral and neutralize the foe, but then the warrior to suddenly jabbed one of the Jaffa in the gut and cracked the other on his head with his staff, momentarily freeing himself. Other Jaffa quickly rushed over to take him, but his staff continued its same motion from the strike that felled the second, swinging about so that he pointed his own weapon at his head. The man locked eyes with Mitchell at the top of the Stargate dais as he fired his weapon upon himself, the now quiet room filling with the sound of the blast, along with the sickening splattering sound the energy made as it consumed its target.

Mitchell flinched as he watched the last soldier kill himself, his expression furrowing in concern at the display. He found that one moment and what it portended to be more disturbing than everything else that had come before. Sighing, he descended the stairs with the rest of the teams, looking at his watch to find five minutes remaining on the wormhole. He activated his radio and announced, "SGC this is Colonel Mitchell, please be advised that the Stargate is secure." He glanced about, then continued. "I am ready to activate phase two of Base Code Gamma Omega. Deactivate the wormhole in T-minus three minutes on my mark," he looked at his watch for a few seconds before finishing, "Mark."

Mitchell's radio chattered back with Landry's voice, "Copy that, Colonel, we now read T-minus two minutes and fifty five seconds until wormhole shutdown. We have infirmary teams in the Gateroom now. Please be advised that medical personnel are now on their way through the Stargate, they will arrive at your destination in about ten seconds. Once your wormhole is established, they'll start selecting the worst of the wounded to be sent back and receive immediate treatment."

"Copy, Stargate Command," Mitchell replied as he watched Dr. Lam and over a dozen doctors and nurses come through the Stargate toting various medical paraphernalia and bundles of stretchers. The chief medical officer stopped at the top of the stairs as her people filed past her, shocked at the carnage she saw in the room. Countless bodies lay sprawled where they fell, and dozens more Jaffa were sitting, slouching, or leaning on their fellows. Now that the battle was over and the doorways were free, the Jaffa were bringing in more wounded from the hallways in a steady progression. Blood was splattered all over the room, painting the walls and the columns, leaving no surface untouched. She gritted her teeth and descended the stairs quickly, barking orders to doctors, nurses, and any SG team member she laid eyes on to get the triage underway.

Vala wandered through the wounded, attempting to help whom she could. She found a Jaffa who lay dying, a staff blast having burnt a sizable hole in the far right side of his chest. Had it been a direct hit, he would have been killed instantly. Kneeling and placing his head in her lap, she began to gently stroke his cheek as he started to gasp his last breaths, his already sightless eyes staring out into nothing. Looking about, her eyes fell upon Daniel and she watched for a moment as he put pressure on an open wound in the leg of a Jaffa, his hands immersed in the man's blood. The archaeologist briefly made eye contact with her. The two grimly regarded one another with respect and admiration as they both wallowed in this sea of death. Daniel was forced to look back to the Jaffa as he cried out in pain suddenly. She sighed as she looked about, seeing the many dozens of wounded and dead, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Daniel had been right when he worried for her, she realized. It had been a long time since she had a good night's sleep. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she suddenly felt exhausted.

As she mindlessly listened to the Jaffa's failing breath, her aimless gaze was suddenly filled by Dr. Lam, who knelt before her. The doctor wordlessly reached into the pocket of her white coat, producing a Goa'uld hand device. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of bringing this …"

Vala blinked as she saw the large red surface of the device, shocked to see it. After her momentary surprise passed, she immediately took it and positioned it over the burnt chest of the Jaffa who was almost dead in her arms. She was already so tired, but she refused to let her body or her mind object to this extra duress. The device sprang to life, its light bathing the fatal wound in its ruby light. The Jaffa's gasps came faster and he suddenly winced in pain, his sightless eyes blinking as he started to look about him. Vala grimaced as she willed herself to finish the job, and watched with a grim satisfaction as the wound closed completely up.

The warrior's breath returned to normal and he looked up at Vala with heartfelt gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Vala helped him to his feet, though half-way up it was he that needed to help her to finish standing. "Don't thank me, see to helping your friends," she said simply, her eyes meeting his and answering his thankful gaze with a smile and a nod. He looked about him and then nodded back to her, departing without another word to see to another Jaffa who was sitting against a column and wincing in pain.

"That's amazing," Dr. Lam murmured as she watched the formerly wounded Jaffa walk of as if he had never been hurt.

Vala grinned, nodding. "It's one of the few good things that the Goa'uld have ever been responsible for. I'm glad that you had it, but how did you come by it?"

Dr. Lam answered as she pulled Vala towards the center of the triage effort. "Back when you were bonded with Daniel, I had just heard about that technology. When I learned that you could use it, I had one of the devices that were being stored in Area 51 brought to my infirmary, just in case I needed you to perform a miracle at some point." She brought Vala to another Jaffa who lay dying, being cared for by a pair of nurses. "It's been sitting in my desk drawer ever since. I almost forgot to grab it on the way to the Gateroom." She looked down at the Jaffa and back up to Vala, "I know you're exhausted, but can you do more? My staff will only bring those to you that are in the direst of need, anyone else whom we can bring back through the Gate and save you the effort, we will."

Vala listened wordlessly as Dr. Lam spoke, looking away for a moment again to see Daniel who was now working with others to move the Jaffa he had helped into a stretcher. As the other woman finished speaking, Vala drew in a deep breath and nodded, placing the device over the Jaffa's wound. The ruby light issued forth and the healing process began again. The dark-haired woman grimaced as she fought fatigue and the pain she was starting to feel from the effort. As she finished with him, she sat back, drawing in several deep breaths.

Looking up, she saw Daniel standing and watching her as two medics carried away the Jaffa he had helped. He watched her with great concern, and she realized he'd watched her use the device, he'd seen the pain on her face. She saw him struggle and she thought he was about to come over to her. She smiled softly at him, shaking her head. Her gaze flicked away from his to the wounded scattered about the room. He pursed his lips and nodded, though his eyes were still full of care and worry. He turned to help the next nearest wounded, and the stretcher before Vala was suddenly replaced with another.

As everyone was tending to the wounded, Mitchell saw Teal'c helping Bra'tac seat himself at the foot of the dais. The Jaffa looked particularly troubled and worried as he tended to his dear friend. Bra'tac finally managed to shoo Teal'c away, urging him to see to others more seriously hurt. The large Jaffa paused and then nodded wordlessly, turning to almost immediately find one of his fellows lying on the ground in his own blood, clutching a burnt hole where his symbiote pouch had been. Teal'c called out to Dr. Lam, who came running over with a shot of Tretonin. Mitchell walked over to Bra'tac as he watched her administer the shot, and he wondered if the fellow would live. Just as he reached the elder, Mitchell's radio crackled to life with Walter announcing, "T-minus sixty seconds to worm-hole shutdown."

Bra'tac looked up with a haggard expression at the sound as Mitchell sat down next to the wizened Jaffa and asked, "Who were those men?"

"I do not know," he answered simply, "I have never seen any of their kind before. They fought as men possessed, with skill among humans that I have only seen the Tauri possess." He looked about, shaking his head. "Whoever they are, they are a great threat to us."

Mitchell nodded wordlessly as he saw several Jaffa hurry into the room. They looked about and saw Bra'tac, immediately coming over to him. "High Councilman," one of them addressed him, "we are relieved to find you alive and well. We bring news that in addition to this assault, the city has been bombarded by an enemy Ha'tak." The elder grimaced as he heard the news, though Mitchell could tell he was not surprised. The Jaffa continued, "Our defending ships were all disabled by sabotage. We sent up gliders and Al'kesh to attack it, but our own ships were waylaid in battle by the gliders from the enemy."

Bra'tac nodded, hoisting himself up with his staff. "Where is the Ha'tak now? How soon until more of our ships arrive?"

The messenger answered, "The Ha'tak left orbit about the time that the battle here was won. It collected up most of its gliders and entered hyperspace, to where we do not know. Those gliders that stayed behind kept our forces at bay, fighting until the last of them were destroyed. More of our ships are just arriving; we have another eight Ha'tak above Dakara now."

Bra'tac nodded wordlessly, "Go then, and see to those in the city. Bring the worst of the wounded here, we will ask the Tauri to help." The other nodded wordlessly and quickly departed with those that came with him. There was no argument to the wisdom of Bra'tac's judgement, all knew that Tauri medicine was far superior to the rudimentary skills of the Jaffa.

"T-minus thirty seconds to worm-hole shutdown," Walter's voice warned over the radio. With this, Mitchell stood up and excused himself from Bra'tac, making his way to the DHD. He waited wordlessly as the seconds ticked by and Walter announced the twenty second mark and then the ten second mark. Mitchell shouted out for everyone to stand clear of the Stargate. Walter then finished by counting down the last five seconds. The radio fell silent as the wormhole collapsed, the event horizon dissipating with a puffing sound.

Even as the remains of the event horizon could still be seen within the great stone ring, Colonel Mitchell was already dialing Earth. Upon entering the seventh symbol, his hand pressed down upon the great red surface in the center, and the Stargate sprang to life yet again, the blowback exploding into the room. The Colonel keyed in his access code into his GDO and waited for the light to turn blue. He then keyed up his radio and spoke into it. "Stargate Command, this is Colonel Mitchel of SG-1, please stand by to receive wounded."

"Copy that, SG-1 commander," Walter answered back. "We're all set on this side, send them through."

Mitchell looked over to Dr. Lam, who nodded. She directed her staff and SG team members to take various stretchers through. As she did, Vala was healing yet another Jaffa. The woman was finding it increasingly difficult to stay conscious at this point, her body pushed far past its breaking point. Still, she would not let herself rest, turning to the nurse to ask her to bring someone else that needed her help.

"Don't you think maybe you're overdoing it?"

Vala turned at the sound of Daniel's voice, looking up from her kneeling position by where they had been depositing the wounded before her. She saw him standing next to her, and wondered how long he'd been there. She never even heard him approach.

Vala smiled faintly at him as she answered with a very weary voice, "What would you have me do, Daniel? Refuse to help the dying?"

Daniel squatted down beside her. "Vala, you've already helped most of the worst. The rest are going through the Stargate to be helped on Earth. You don't need to do anything more." She looked into his eyes as she listened to the deep concern and care for her that was in his voice.

She smiled all the more as he spoke, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're very sweet, Daniel, but I'm fine."

He covered her hand with his, holding it tightly. "No, you're not. Look at yourself, you're on the verge of collapse."

She frowned, partly glaring at him. "I'll have you know I'm doing quite well…" to prove her point, she began to stand, but halfway up she found that her legs weren't working right for some reason. She felt herself falling and panicked, but suddenly found herself wrapped up in Daniel's strong arms.

"You were saying?" He asked softly, holding her to him, supporting her.

Vala sighed deeply, wanting to protest but not having the strength. Instead she found herself melting into his embrace. "Well…" she hesitated, then resigned herself and continued, "perhaps I could use a little bit of a break…"

Daniel nodded wordlessly and wrapped his arm tightly about her waist, holding her hands in his as he guided her over to the stairs of the dais to the Stargate. He sat down with her, continuing to hold her. She smiled at this, snuggling up against him. "A girl could get used to this you know…" she murmured, sounding already half asleep.

The archaeologist blushed faintly, clearing his throat. Vala's smile widened, though he couldn't see. "Just rest, Vala."

Colonel Mitchell watched silently as the solemn procession of stretchers started making its way to and through the gate, each pair of litter bearers disappearing through the event horizon one after another. He noted Thomas Schlesinger on one of the stretchers, a vicious looking wound from a staff blast consuming his left shoulder.

"I have not seen such carnage since I was in the service of Apophis," Bra'tac said quietly, having come to stand beside Mitchell.

The Colonel nodded and was silent for a while. He then said solemnly, "I am sick and tired of war. Its glory is all moonshine.

It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, for vengeance, for desolation." He paused, then added with finality, "War is hell."

Bra'tac watched the Colonel as he spoke, turning away to watch the procession as he finished. He nodded respectfully. "It is a very wise saying, Colonel Mitchell."

Mitchell shook his head, "I didn't say it," he cleared his throat, "It was a military man from my country's past, General William Tecumseh Sherman."

Bra'tac looked back at Mitchell at this, and grinned, "Then he was a most wise man."

Mitchell chuckled, "Ah, you won't find most of my kin think so." When he saw the Jaffa's puzzled expression, he explained, "General Sherman was a leader in the Northern army during my country's Civil War about a hundred and fifty years ago. My family's from the South." Bra'tac nodded, grinning in understanding.

A few moments passed in silence before Mitchell said, "So I'm guessing that these fellows were the same as those that destroyed your hatchery…"

Bra'tac nodded, "It is most likely. They are growing quite bold, and very quickly too."

The Colonel asked, "Do you think there's any benefit of going to the hatchery they attacked, maybe see if there's something we can learn there?"

The Jaffa considered this silently for a moment and then nodded. "It is probably the only thing we can do at this time," he answered.

Mitchell nodded, "Well, as soon as the situation here is finished, we'll saddle up and head on out."

Bra'tac nodded wordlessly at the Colonel, smiling grimly with gratitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Colonel Parker stood beside the red-haired archaeologist, the two of them looking down at the crumbling half-wall before them. Several moments of silence passed before the Colonel asked bluntly, "So what about it, Balinksy?"

Balinsky looked from the wall to the Colonel. "It's a ring platform control panel." He said simply and incredulously, surprised at the question.

The Colonel turned his gaze from the wall to return the look. "I know that," he said impatiently, "so what?"

Balinsky blinked at the question and looked back to the wall. "Well, it goes somewhere."

Sighing at the answer, the Parker closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. "Yeah, I figured as much. Where – does – it – go?" The exasperation in his voice was heavy as he spelled out the question loudly.

Turning back to the Colonel who was now looking at him with considerable hostility, Balinsky stuttered his answer, "Well, I…I'm not entirely sure…" watching Parker's expression dour even further, he added quickly, "…but that's the cool part!" For the life of him, he couldn't understand why no one else ever understood why these things were so exciting or important. He was forcibly reminded of when he tried to show Genreal O'Niell all of the great samples he brought back from P49-GN6.

The military man answered as if talking to a child, "Balinsky, I can't just call up Earth and tell the General 'we found a ring platform', he's going to want to know why it's significant. Does it go somewhere in particular, or is it just here to receive rings from ships?"

The other man shook his head quickly, "Oh no, it definitely goes somewhere." He smiled as he answered, then quickly added as he saw the Colonel's reaction to his answer. "Somewhere on this planet..." he paused, then added, "…I think…"

Drawing in his breath slowly, Parker barked, "Balinsky!"

Speaking even more rapidly, the archaeologist answered tensely, "Look, the second tablet that Vala found here talked about a 'place of great import' that held 'matter of great value' and given that the Ancients built the ring technology, and that these are ruins of the Ancients, and there's some writing there by the controls, and I haven't finished translating them yet, but so far…"

Sighing in relief, Colonel Parker looked squarely at the man, "So you think these rings will lead to this place that holds contents of great value."

Balinsky paused for a moment, thinking. After a moment's silence, he started nodding. "Uh…yeah, I think so. There's a good chance."

Chuckling and shaking his head incredulously, Parker replied, "See, that's all you had to say."

Blinking, the red-haired man looked stunned, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered matter-of-factly. He then keyed up his radio and said, "Becker, this is Parker." As he waited for a response, he explained, "You don't seem to realize, Balinksy, nobody knows what you're thinking. You've got to tell people what's going on and why you believe something is important, put it in terms that will be important to them. Context goes a long way." He laughed gently at Balinksy's befuddled expression and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go ahead, Colonel," Becker replied over the radio.

Parker was still grinning at the archaeologist as he asked into the radio, "Have you two knuckleheads been able to dial Earth, or am I going to have to walk over there and show you how a DHD works?"

The radio crackled to life in response, "We've been trying sir, but we can't connect."

The Colonel furrowed his brow and looked at his watch. "It's been longer than forty minutes," he said flatly into the radio.

"We know that, sir. Their connection should have closed out by now. Do you think something's wrong?" The voice on the radio sounded concerned, maybe even a little worried.

The Colonel paused for a moment, before keying up his radio again. He didn't like this, either the gate back on Earth was non-functional, or there was a second wormhole activated back-to-back with the last one. Either way, it probably meant that things were bad. "Don't even go there," he answered. "I imagine Syler is just running some kind of diagnostic or upgrading something. We're not scheduled to dial back in until tomorrow." He released his radio for a moment, thinking to himself. He then keyed up one more time, "Dial the Beta Site and let me know once the wormhole is up. We'll give them the update on what we've found. Maybe they know what the situation back on Earth is."

"Yes sir, dialing the Beta Site now," Parker's radio crackled back to life with Captain Becker's reply.

Nodding in satisfaction, he released the radio and turned back to Balinsky. "So, do you think you can make this thing work…?" He paused, then asked, "Actually, where are the rings that go with this?"

"Uhhmm," Balinsky looked surprised by the question and looked around. "They're probably buried somewhere around here..." He quickly added as he saw the Colonel again losing all patience, "but we can find them by just activating them, they should punch through anything that's covered them up…"

Sighing, the Colonel nodded. "Alright, let's just wait until we check in with the Beta site, then get Becker and Sanders over here. Then we can try activating them. After we've seen where the platform is, maybe we can go through after you've had a bit more time to research this thing."

Balinsky nodded eagerly and smiled at the plan, turning back to the wall to resume studying the writing next to the panel while Parker just shook his head. At that moment his radio came to life with Becker announcing that the wormhole had been established. The Colonel reached up to his radio to key it up, getting ready to explain the matter to the Beta Site commander. As he did, he wondered what they'd find once they went through the rings.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell stood beside Bra'tac, the two wordlessly watching the slow, continuous procession of stretchers pass through the Gate. Mitchell frowned as he looked about. This was now the second worm-hole established from Dakara to Earth. The first one had run out of time before they could finish transferring the worst of the wounded, and as this wormhole neared the end of its life, they were only now getting to a point where they could consider pausing. The next wormhole had been established from Earth to Dakara, allowing SG personnel to return with more medical supplies and stretchers. After the initial wave of wounded had been sorted out in the Gateroom, suddenly an influx of injured Jaffa came in pouring from the city outside and they quickly found it necessary to establish at least one more wormhole to Earth from Dakara. Dr. Lam had indicated she may even need a third.

The attacking Ha'tak had done considerable damage. Columns of smoke poured from countless buildings, and throughout the city many lay dead and many more were injured and helpless. Mitchell and Lam couldn't imagine turning them away, so they simply started expanding the triage efforts and started addressing the needs of the wounded from the city, sending those who needed the most care to Earth.

Colonel Carter and Teal'c came up to join the two by the DHD, both having only just finished helping the medical personnel and other SG teams sort out the worst of the wounded. The two stood wordlessly with the others, Sam shaking her head as she watched. "I can't believe how bad this is," she sighed.

Mitchell nodded, "They they knew what they were doing, whoever they were." He paused, looking about the room and over to the rows of dead enemy soldiers that lined the far wall in the Gateroom. "They brought in just enough force to take the Gateroom for about ten, maybe twenty minutes, long enough to secure the passage of troops from the other side of a wormhole."

Teal'c answered in agreement. "Indeed. It was a strategy of great cunning and risk that stood a good chance of success. Had we not happened to dial Dakara when we did, it was most likely that they would have succeeded."

Bra'tac grunted, answering, "Quite so, Teal'c. Since the Chap'ai was already in use, they were forced to fight with only what they had for longer than they had planned. As it was, we had almost lost the battle when you came through." The Mitchell nodded wordlessly as he remembered the frantic battle he observed after emerging from the wormhole. He drew in a deep breath as the wounded continued to pass by, one after another.

Silence settled over the four as they waited while the procession continued through the Gate. Sam looked over to the bottom of the steps where she saw Daniel still sitting with Vala. She noted that the two hadn't moved since they seated themselves there. Vala was curled up against Daniel, who held her protectively with his arm about her shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder as she slept soundly, the exhaustion still painted heavily upon her face. She never even stirred at the explosive sounds of the last two wormholes opening. Any time Sam had looked over at the two for the past hour she had seen Daniel sitting quietly and patiently with Vala, looking at random empty places on the floor while lost in thought with a furrowed brow, or glancing down at the woman in his arms, sometimes smiling enigmatically.

Sam silently wondered what was going through Daniel's head. Did he care for Vala, or was he just helping someone in need? She had watched her friend live the life of a veritable hermit over these years since his wife was killed. Like the rest of them, Daniel had no real life outside of the Stargate Program. Aside from a brief reunion with Sarah after she was freed from Osiris, there hadn't been anyone in his life that Sam knew of. She cared deeply for her friend, whom she often regarded as a brother, and had long hoped that he could find some happiness after the terrible ending that befell his first love.

Even though she had only seen the two together for a short time, she could not help but believe that the two were right for each other. At the same time, however, she couldn't help but acknowledge what Teal'c and Cam had pointed out to her, that they did seem to be a little bit of oil and water. She was shocked to have seen proof of it so quickly after Vala's emotional return with the two sniping at each other during the briefing. Even more confusing, just a few minutes later Sam had run into the two in the hallway together, interrupting…she wasn't exactly sure what she had interrupted, but she had her own ideas. She grinned slightly and shook her head, continuing to watch them silently.

"Well, as soon as this wormhole is done, we should make our way to your facility," Mitchell's voice startled Sam out of her reverie as he spoke to Bra'tac. He added with finality, "There's not much more any of us can do here."

The elder Jaffa nodded as he heard the words spoken. "Again, I cannot thank you enough, Colonel Mitchell. As ever, the help from the Tau'ri has been instrumental in finding hope for the future of all Jaffa." He turned to smile respectfully at Cam, offering his hand to the human.

Mitchell took the offered arm in a Jaffa-style clasp, gripping firmly as he returned the look with a solemn nod. "We're glad to do it, Bra'tac. Both of our peoples are made stronger through such acts of friendship." Teal'c smiled to himself as he watched the two, nodding to himself. After they shook, Mitchell asked, "So I don't suppose your boys have had any luck in finding your prisoner from the Lucian Alliance?" During an earlier conversation, the Jaffa had explained to Cam that the reason they thought the Alliance was involved was due to a smuggler they captured. It turned out he was in the employ of the Alliance, and his ship had information in its databanks that didn't make sense until after the hatchery was attacked. The man had been held in captivity since, and Bra'tac had wanted the Tauri to help interrogate him, but in the chaos and damage from the attack on the city, the man had managed to escape.

"No," Bra'tac lamented, looking rather unhappy. "I only hope the man has not been able to find a ship with which he could escape. There was much confusion during the attack."

Mitchell nodded, "Well, we'll keep our fingers crossed. If you do find him, we'll be more than happy to help you get him to tell what he knows. Vala might be able to think of ways to get the right leverage that we couldn't, she used to deal with the Alliance, back in the day."

Just then, Walter's voice came over the collection of radios in the room, "T-minus three-minutes to worm-hole shutdown."

Mitchell reached up to key up his radio at that. "Walter, please be advised we're going to dial an alternate site after this worm-hole. You'll need to wait a good five minutes before you dial back in. SG-1 and I will be leaving to visit the Jaffa facility. Colonel Harris of SG-12 will be in charge of this site for the remainder of Base Code Gamma Omega operation."

The voice of General Landry responded over the radio, "We copy that, Colonel. Since you'll be incommunicado for the duration of that trip, I want you back on Earth in no more than four days. That should give you enough time to get there, do what you need to do, and return." During an earlier wormhole, it had been established that the site SG-1 was going to was on another planet 20 hours away from a Gate-networked sister planet in the same solar system. They learned that they would need to Gate to the first planet, walk for a couple of hours and then board a cargo ship to journey to the second planet.

"Yes sir," Mitchell replied, tapping Sam on the shoulder and pointing her to Daniel and Vala. "We'll be home in time for dinner, don't you fret."

Sam nodded wordlessly and walked over to the two at the foot of the dais, Daniel looking up at her expectantly. He had clearly overheard the conversation at the DHD. "How's she doing?" Sam asked gently, kneeling down in front of them.

Daniel grinned slightly, answering in a quiet voice, "Sleeping like a baby. I just hope she got enough rest for the next couple of hours." He started to rub her arm gently, trying to coax her into waking up. He turned away from Sam to bring his head near Vala's, whispering quietly to her.

Sam smiled sweetly at the sight of the two, saying nothing although her eyes spoke volumes. Daniel looked back up to Sam for a moment as Vala began to stir. "What?" He asked quietly, furrowing his brows as he suddenly started to feel self-conscious.

His friend shook her head in answer, "Oh, nothing…." The archaeologist looked at her over the rims of his glasses, raising an eyebrow. Sam smiled all the more at him, laughing quietly. Daniel pursed his lips as he fought off a grin, having difficulty resisting the contagious effects of Sam's good mood. Vala then murmured something quietly. The raven-haired woman breathed in deeply, stretched and then snuggled in closer to Daniel, shaking her head and murmuring again.

"Come on, Vala, you need to get up for a little while." Daniel answered her quietly in a whisper, apparently having heard what she had mumbled. He rubbed her arm more vigorously, and started rubbing the back of her hands that were resting upon his lap.

Vala sighed as she shook her head against his shoulder. "You were the one that wanted me to get some rest," she mumbled groggily, protesting with a pout. "I'm all comfortable here…"

"We need to get moving, Vala. It'll be just a few more hours before you can sleep all you want." Daniel looked up at Sam again, unable now to keep the smile off of his face. She smiled back at him, winking as she did.

Just then the wormhole dissipated and the sound of the DHD being dialed could be heard. Within moments, the wormhole exploded forth yet again, the blowback shooting out behind Daniel and Vala. Cam's voice then boomed over to them, "Come on you three, what's the hold up over there?"

At this, Carter sighed, regarding the other two sympathetically as Vala opened her eyes and glared over at the DHD. The blonde-haired Colonel stood, smiling at them one last time before she quietly walked over to join Teal'c and Cam as they approached the dais, making their way to the stacks of weapons set aside at the end of the battle. Vala sighed visibly, grumbling as she reluctantly sat up, her hands taking hold of Daniel's. She looked at him and smiled sweetly, saying quietly, "Thank you."

Daniel nodded at her, answering with a warm voice, "you're welcome." He returned the smile as he stood, looking into her eyes as he pulled her up with him. She wobbled a little as she lifted herself up, and he helped brace her for a moment until she had her footing. Daniel frowned inwardly as he saw her, though he tried to keep it from his face. She still looked just as exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten any rest at all.

Vala managed to read his expression and smiled, squeezing his hands. "Don't worry, Daniel." She winked. "That little cat-nap should sustain me for a while." She then released his hands and started over to where the SG teams' weapons had been laid in a pile. Daniel smiled slightly as he followed, quietly grabbing a P-90 along side of her as the rest of the team waited at the top of the dais to the gate. They joined the others wordlessly, the five of them then disappearing into the wormhole.

* * *

The station hung in the dark reaches of space. It was a system of disks and pylons, linked together by diagonal support beams. Surrounding it in near proximity was four Ha'tak, all floating perfectly motionless. The only lights to be seen were those that twinkled across the surfaces of the five objects and the pin-points of light of the distant stars, all light years away. Suddenly another Ha'tak emerged from hyperspace, the fading violet light of the closing window shimmering around it as it decelerated suddenly. Its vast tetrahedral shape then moved towards the station, coming to a stop outside of the ring of the other ships.

Within the vessel that had just arrived, a man sat at the Pel'tak with a dour expression. His dark eyes looked at the five vessels on main display with a glare as he watched another hyperspace window open and a cargo ship appeared, coming to a sudden halt nearby. The man ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, wiping the beads of perspiration into his thick mane. He frowned all the more as he watched the ship appear, his anger increasing visibly. "Hail him," the man ordered quietly, his voice thick with danger.

An underling at one of the consoles nodded wordlessly, moving his hand over the glowing controls. The main display suddenly sprang to life, the image of a gnarled and scarred face coming into view. The marred face frowned as he snarled, "So what do you want, Teranis?"

Teranis sat up the metal chair, bristling at the tone of the other. "I'm just wondering what you're going to tell our Mistress about your failure, Artix," he grinned sardonically, his eyes burning with hatred.

The man on the screen grinned at this, chuckling as he answered, "Firstly, she's _your_ mistress, not mine. She's merely my employer of the day. Secondly, it is _your_ failure. You signaled that you were ready – that meant that your men had established a wormhole to Dakara _before_ I launched my attack on the Gateroom. It's you that had best be ready to explain." With that, the man disappeared from the display, laughing as he went.

The man in the chair uncharacteristically frowned deeply at this, growling in fury as he watched the display go dark. He smoldered in his chair, seething in his anger. Suddenly a beeping could be heard throughout the Pel'tak. The man at the console that sounded looked to his fellow at the other console, the two sharing troubled looks. He moved his hand over the controls, causing the beeping to silence. He paused, clearing his throat before announcing with a trembling voice, "She calls, milord."

Teranis swallowed tightly, his anger suddenly decaying into utter fear. He pulled himself up in his chair again, drawing in a deep breath before ordering, "On screen."

* * *

The members of SG-1 emerged through the Stargate on Kevlin Prime into a cavernous room that was filled with half a dozen Jaffa. At the base of the stairs was a rather tall Jaffa, looking up at the open Gate expectantly. Teal'c stepped forward going ahead of the team down the dais, approaching the other. "Tek'ma'tae Hak'tan," he called out as he closed the last steps between them. He offered his arm to the other as he added, "it has been far too long of a time since we last met."

Hak'tan clasped Teal'c's arm in greeting, and the two hugged briefly. "Tek'ma'tae Teal'c. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Hak'tan smiled at him, but then frowned as he saw Teal'c's expression. "What is wrong, my friend?"

Teal'c hesitated before answering. "The circumstances are much worse than you know. Dakara has just repelled an attack that was both serious in magnitude and significant in the damage it caused." He paused as Hak'tan gave him a horrified look. "A Ha'tak stationed itself above the Holy Mountain and fired down upon the new city. At the same time, enemy forces attempted to take possession of the Chap'ai, attempting to secure it for more to invade the city. It was only by sheer luck that the Tau'ri had already connected to Dakara when the attack began. My friends and I came through the Chap'ai, with a score of the Tau'ri's best warriors. It is through that alone that we were able to best them. After the threat on the ground was defeated, the enemy vessel left."

Hak'tan looked positively stunned at the news. "How is this possible, did the enemy best six of our own Ha'tak? Who was this enemy you speak of?"

Teal'c shook his head. "Our defensive ships were undone by sabotage. Reinforcements did not arrive until just after the enemy fled as cowards. As to who this new enemy is, we do not know. The warriors we fought were all human to a man. They possess new defenses as well, each wore body armor that would make a staff weapon useless. Beyond these things, we know nothing else of them."

Hak'tan looked troubled, the news upsetting him greatly. He paused, absorbing the information and then looked up at the rest of SG-1 where they had paused in descending the stairs. "I thank you all for coming; your help in this matter is greatly appreciated. It seems we continue to owe you more gratitude for your help. I must confess that many among us did not wish to involve outsiders, but Bra'tac and I both believed that we could only benefit from the help the Tau'ri could bring. It appears we were quite right to have asked for your help, else Dakara may have been lost."

"Ah, shucks, it was nothing, we're just glad to help out our friends," Mitchell replied with a good-natured grin. "As far as this little problem you've got, we'll do what we can. Can you tell us about what happened at your facility?"

Hak'tan nodded and turned, starting to walk briskly away from the Gate as he motioned for the rest to follow. "I can, but we should talk on the way," he looked back over his shoulder, speaking to SG-1 as they followed behind. "It is several hours on foot until we reach the ring-platform to take us to the cargo ships on this planet's moon. From there, it is another sixteen hours until we reach this planet's sister."

The group walked briskly through the room, leaving by the only exit to be seen. As they passed under its wide arch, they entered a stone hallway with a significant upward slope. The corridor appeared to be hewn out of solid rock. Shadows filled its length, cast from the lights hanging from the ceiling, about ten feet apart. The way stretched ahead of them as far as could be seen. As they entered the hallway, Vala paused, looking up at the endless stretch ahead of them. Her expression fell as she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the seemingly insurmountable height looming before her.

Daniel had walked on ahead with the rest of the group, but stopped once he realized Vala was no longer with them. She quickly flashed a brilliant smile at him just as he turned to look back at her. She strode briskly to catch up, quickly walking past him. "Come on, Daniel," she grinned, "no time to waste."

He quickly started moving again, catching up with her. "Are you going to be alright?" Daniel asked quietly.

Vala nodded, smiling at him still, although that felt like as much effort as the climb itself. "I'm doing just fantastic, darling. Don't you fret one bit," she said with a chipper tone as she winked at him. Daniel regarded her thoughtfully, not at all convinced by her act. He decided not to fight her about it, though. It seemed wiser to let her save her energy for the climb.

As they walked up the corridor, Mitchell looked around "This is some rather serious security you've got going on here, we must be a ways underground…" his voice echoed throughout the cavernous stretch of the hallway.

"Indeed," Hak'tan replied, "Our facilities here are to produce enough prim'tahs for many hundreds of thousands of our brothers and sisters to live. It is one of many such hatcheries scattered throughout the galaxy, though it is one of the largest."

Sam answered, "Hopefully in time we can help you retool these facilities so that they manufacture Tretonin rather than breed Goa'uld."

The Jaffa looked back at her and nodded, "We will welcome the time when we are free of our last dependence upon our former masters."

The group continued on in silence for a good twenty minutes, briskly walking up the sloping hallway. At the rear of the group, Daniel looked up the length of corridor before them and glanced left as he continued to watch Vala, concerned already for her. She had quickly given up her charade of cheerfulness and was now uncharacteristically silent. She stared at the ground as she trudged along with the rest of the group. Looking back ahead to Hak'tan, he called out, "So if you don't mind my asking, how long until we reach the surface?"

Looking back at Daniel and grinning, the Jaffa replied simply, "We don't."

Teal'c looked back over his shoulder and supplemented, "The surface of the planet is quite uninhabitable. The rings are at the end of this corridor which runs a good five of your miles."

Daniel blinked at the reply, surprised. "Wow." He furrowed his brow for a moment in thought. He looked over at Vala, more concerned than ever. If she the news of the magnitude of their climb bothered her at all, she did not show it.

There was a pause before Mitchell asked, "You know, this underground fortress you've got gives a lot of security for the gate, but what's to stop someone from just flying a ship in from anywhere and attacking your facility on the other planet?" Both Teal'c and Hak'tan looked back at this question, "…or is that exactly what happened already?"

The two Jaffa shared a glance before Hak'tan answered, "We do not know. We had thought such was impossible."

Sam tilted her head at hearing this, "Why's that?"

Teal'c answered, "This star system is deep inside of a nebula which prevents the formation of a hyperspace window. Ships can neither enter nor leave via hyperspace, and the nebula is many light years across."

"Good reason," She said simply, growing silent as the memories of her own experience with a nebula washed over her. She shuddered as she remembered the feeling of hopeless that had overwhelmed her while she had struggled to find an escape.

Mitchell asked further, "How did your cargo ships get here, then? Did you fly them in on sub-light engines?"

Hak'tan shook his head. "No, if we had, they would still be in transit. We brought the shuttlecraft here piece by piece through the Stargate and then through the rings, assembling them on the moon."

Mitchell blinked, "That must have taken some effort."

The Jaffa nodded, "It took many months to do so. Building the hatchery took another eight months. The facility was about to yield its first crops, which were sorely needed throughout the galaxy."

Cam tilted his head, answering, "Seems like suspicious timing. Is it possible you had a spy on the inside? How much do you trust your people?"

Hak'tan glared harshly at Mitchell at the question. "Every Jaffa here was hand picked by me. I can personally vouch for each of them and their honor."

Teal'c bristled as well, adding harshly, "I know these Jaffa as well, Colonel Mitchell. They are most trustworthy and would not do such a thing."

Mitchell nodded making an ease-off motion with his hands. "Easy guys, if we want to figure out what's going on we've got to look at all the angles. You have to admit, that's a pretty astounding coincidence, your hatchery is about to produce its first yield, and suddenly everything goes wrong." The Jaffa said nothing, but the dark look in his eyes suggested he had perhaps considered the possibility already. Mitchell waited for another moment before asking, "What did happen, anyway?"

Hak'tan paused before answering, "We do not know, exactly. We had received an urgent communication from Kevlin Minor. We could see in the sphere that there were explosions of some kind, but then the transmission was cut short."

Daniel asked, "Why haven't you visited the planet yet?"

Hak'tan answered over his shoulder, "Because we were waiting for you to arrive. There are only two cargo ships, and one is already on Kevlin Minor. We did not want to take the second until we were ready to depart."

The group continued on in silence for another few minutes before the hallway opened up into a room about the size of the Gateroom they just left. The room was a perfect dome, with numerous slits along the length of its perimeter. The arched doorways on either side of it had huge doors that opened out from the room. They continued walking briskly through it. Looking about the room curiously, Daniel asked, "What is this place?"

Mitchell answered first, replying, "I'd say it's a fortification of some kind." He reached over and playfully slapped Teal'c on the shoulder. "Am I right, big guy?"

The Jaffa looked over and grinned slightly at Cam. He nodded, "Indeed, Colonel Mitchell. The openings are from adjoining rooms that are always attended by a dozen Jaffa on each side. If an enemy were to enter through the Chap'ai and make it past the Gateroom, they would find these outer doors closed and locked. The doors they came in would close behind them, and the Jaffa guarding this place could fire at them through the arrays of openings."

Mitchell chuckled as he nodded while listening, looking around one last time before they exited the room. "Very medieval, guys. Do you also drop boiling oil on them from the ceiling?"

Teal'c and Hak'tan hesitated and then looked at one another at this, Teal'c raising his eyebrow as the other grinned slightly. Sam chuckled at this, nudging Cam, "I think you just gave them an idea."

He laughed at Sam's words. "Maybe I should charge a consulting fee."

The six continued on, sometimes idly chatting with one another. After another half hour they encountered another structure exactly like the first. "How many of these things have you got?" Mitchell asked, looking around again.

"They are positioned between each quarter of the hallway," Hak'tan answered.

Mitchell nodded, "Very impressive security indeed." He paused, looking about. "What've you got at the end, a castle?"

As they continued through the room, Daniel continued to keep an eye on Vala. He was more concerned than ever about her, but she said no word of complaint. While she was clearly dragging, she managed to keep up with the rest of them. More than once, Daniel considered asking the rest to stop and give her a break, but he always decided instead to respect her choice to push forward. He realized that if they stopped, it might be all the harder for Vala to start the walk again.

By the time they reached the third and final emplacement, everyone except the two Jaffa was breathing heavily and feeling fatigued. All talking had stopped shortly after the midway point, everyone just focused on moving forward so they could end this part of the journey. After the last half hour, they reached a small room that contained a ring platform in its center. The room was about twice as wide as the ring platform itself. The four humans walked into the center of the rings and sat down, exhausted. Teal'c simply walked into the rings and looked at his friends with a bemused expression. He didn't seem to be fatigued in the slightest.

Vala nearly collapsed when she reached the middle of the rings, Daniel catching her as she fell. "Daniel, I'm fine," she tried to protest, but again found herself without the strength to do anything but collapse against him. Daniel didn't say anything. He just sat with her, putting his arm about her as she leaned against him again with a sigh. Hak'tan made his way to the control panel for the rings. He punched in the code and then joined the rest in the center. The rings rose up and they all disappeared as the white light flashed about them, the rings falling back down into the platform.

* * *

The perfect silence was suddenly broken by rings bursting forth from the floor, the darkness fighting against the brief flash of white light from transporter. The rings then fell back down again and the room was still and dark once more but for only a heartbeat until four flashlights clicked on and started to cast about the room.

"Sure is musty down here," Colonel Parker remarked, shining his flashlight here and there, looking about the room they had appeared in. He held his P-90 at the ready, his finger tight upon the trigger. It made him nervous, just ringing into an unknown place. He half expected that once the rings rose up, that would be the end. He was glad to be alive, but was very nervous. Something about this place didn't sit right with him.

"Well, it's probably been quite a while since anyone came down here," Balinsky reminded him as he shone his light around. "It looks pretty empty," he remarked as he saw nothing but non-descript stone walls surrounding them.

"Yeah, sure looks that way," Parker answered as the four started to slowly spread out from the ring platform.

"Sir, there's a hallway over here," Captain Becker called out.

As he started to make his way over, the Colonel swung his flashlight around the room a few more times to make sure that was the only one available to them. He shone his light down the hallway, revealing a short bit of its length before the darkness enveloped it. "Well, I guess this is the way we go, then."

The four of them set out down the hallway, walking with great trepidation. Every several feet there were protrusions in the ceiling that looked like what must have been lights. "I was kinda hoping this place would just come to life once we got down here…" Balinsky muttered as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought you needed to have the right genes to make Ancient stuff work," Lieutenant Sanders replied.

"No, actually it's only the dangerous or important stuff that is restricted to the genetic identifier," Balinsky answered as they continued through the hallway. "Most everyday technology can be worked by pretty much anyone."

"Maybe the batteries are dead," Parker supplied, keeping his flashlight ahead of them as they made their way.

"Yeah, that's most likely," Balinsky replied with a disappointed tone. Whatever this place was, it would have been exceptional to have found another ZPM.

Suddenly the corridor opened up into a considerable sized room that was lined with computer terminals. The four of them paused at the entrance way and looked about as they shone their flashlights around the various consoles. "Okay, Balnisky, what is all this stuff, some kind of control room?" The Colonel furrowed his brow as he asked the question, suggesting the first thing that popped into his head.

"I'm not sure," the red-headed man replied as he studied the console nearest the doorway. "I don't really think so, for some reason…"

They slowly made their way into the room, spreading out as they went. After a few moments, Parker spoke up "Be careful, everyone. Even if we're alone in here, which is rather likely, there could be structural damage from the severe age of this place."

Just then, Captain Becker cried out, "Colonel!"

* * *

The cargo ship lifted off silently from the surface of the moon above Kevlin Prime and gracefully started to make its way through the atmosphere. Teal'c and Hak'tan sat at the cockpit talking while Sam, Cameron, Daniel, and Vala all made their way to the cargo hold, dragging their packs behind them and collapsing onto the surfaces created by the various crates spread throughout the room.

Vala groaned in pain as her body protested sorely the way she'd been treating it lately. She could never remember having been this tired, her skin was crawling and her gut was all twisted up in cramps. Having had that extremely long walk, though, she now felt wide awake. Daniel set his pack down and watched Vala collapse upon a platform of the boxes typically found in these ships. As she grimaced in pain and discomfort, he reached down to grab the blanket from his pack and walked over to her. "Here, stand up for just a second."

She looked over at him incredulously. "You've got to be joking," she said plainly.

"Look, I think you'll be more comfortable if you lay down on something softer than that container," he replied, offering up the blanket. Vala grunted at this, rolling off of the surface and half falling as she found her feet. Daniel spread the blanket out and then helped her climb back on top. She settled herself after a few minutes of fidgeting; in the meanwhile the archaeologist fished out her own blanket from her pack, giving it to her.

She looked at him and blinked, "Don't you want one?" she asked in a surprised voice, hesitating to take it.

He shook his head with a smile, "Nah, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've had to kill a lot of time on a cargo ship." He grinned at her expression as she took the blanket. He then walked back to his pack and pulled a few books out. Looking about for a place to sit, he found that Sam and Cam had already claimed the only other two surfaces of any sufficient size. The only other place left was the other half of the row of crates that Vala was resting on.

Seeing his conundrum, Vala grinned at him, "Don't worry Daniel, I won't bite." She paused as he turned to look at her, her grin widening, forcibly reminding Daniel of the Cheshire Cat, "at least, not unless you want me too…" she winked at him and noticed Sam watching the two of them with a smile while Daniel blinked wordlessly. The raven-haired alien felt mildly disappointed as he made no reply, hoping he'd maybe show more of the spirit that she caught a glimpse of back in the Gateroom. Perhaps he was just too tired, she reasoned. After all, he seems rather fresh at such things.

Daniel wordlessly moved to sit opposite where Vala was laying down on the stack of crates, stretching out his legs as far as he could. Their feet were almost touching, with just a little gap between them. He smiled at her. "Comfy?" he asked.

She fidgeted a little and then sighed. "Not really."

He frowned at this, looking about the room briefly, "Hm...well, as much as I wish I could do something to help, I don't see any pillows or anything." He looked back to her, "and you've already got both our blankets."

She smiled at him, winking. "Don't worry, it should do. I'm so exhausted that I could probably sleep for a week."

Daniel smiled in return and nodded, picking up one of his books. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sam had stretched out and had closed her eyes, while Cam sat with his feet up and his back against a taller stack of crates, his hat pulled down low over his eyes. Daniel then focused on his book, wondering idly what Teal'c and Hak'tan were talking about in the cockpit. He quickly stopped wondering, however, as he became engrossed in the pages he was reading.

He sighed happily as he relaxed, the quiet hum of the cargo ship's sublight engines filling the hold with a soothing sound. He was glad for the down time after everything that had happened over the last eight hours. It had been an incredibly turbulent and intense ride from when Vala first showed to their tiff, his apology to her, then Dakara, and now this. Although exhausted, Daniel wanted to just read his book for a while and unwind, maybe even think about some of the things that were going on, some of the feelings that were swirling around inside of him. There was a full sixteen hours of mind-numbing travel ahead of them, he'd have plenty of opportunity to sleep.

The minutes ticked by as he tried to read, but it was a lost cause. He found himself continually thinking of Vala and trying to sort out his feelings for her. It didn't help that she was inches away from his feet and every few minutes she tossed and turned, sometimes tapping his foot. He glanced at her repeatedly over the top of his book, finding her this time to be lying on her side. Each time he had looked at her since they stopped talking, she was in a different position. It was frustrating. Not only did she keep nudging his foot, but he also just wanted her to be able to get the rest that she deserved after everything she'd been through. He just wasn't sure what else he could do for her.

He tried yet again to read his book, but then realized after several moments that she'd stopped fidgeting. He peeked over at her and saw her in the same position she was last in when he looked before. He couldn't see her face, however, and her breathing didn't quite seem as regular or even as it should have been if she was asleep. He frowned slightly, then whispered, "Vala? Are you asleep?"

"Yes, Daniel, I'm sound asleep right now," her voice was thick with sarcasm as she answered, turning to sit up and look at him.

The archaeologist suddenly felt like a fool. "I'm sorry, you were almost asleep and I ruined it, didn't I?" He regarded her sympathetically, expecting her to lash out at him.

Instead she simply sighed and shook her head. "No, I wasn't and no, you didn't. The fact is I can't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep." She ran the fingers of both hands through her hair, sighing again in intense frustration.

"I wish I could help you," he said sincerely, half closing his book as he watched her, empathizing with her.

She looked up at him at this, smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks for the offer, darling," she grinned, suddenly crawling over to him and cuddling up next to him.

"Uhm, what's this?" he asked, his brows knotting together. He was quite surprised at both what she did and how quickly she had managed to move. She had dragged both of the blankets with her, managing to lay the one down in a crumpled pile that she climbed on top of while pulling the other overtop of them both.

"Well, you said you wanted to help," she said with a slight whine to her voice, "and when you did I realized that I had slept so wonderfully when you let me snuggle up against you back on Dakara, that it was about the best thing you could do to help me." Daniel sputtered a bit, starting to protest, but then hesitated. He clamped his mouth shut and looked at her as she smiled up at him. "And don't you dare argue," she continued, "after all the grief you've been giving me about getting some rest..." She grinned at him, running a finger along the line of his jaw, "it's time to put your mouth where your money is, mister." She winked then, snuggling up to him happily as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with utter contentment.

Daniel couldn't help but chuckled at the last. Vala's smile soured a little as she asked, "What?"

Chuckling still, he answered, "It's 'put your money where your mouth is', not the other way around."

Vala blinked as she thought about it. "Oh. Well, don't give me too hard of a time, I've only been around your planet for a few months, and that was months ago to boot!"

The archaeologist chuckled as he gave up the fight and wrapped his arm about Vala, hugging her closer to him. She smiled from ear to ear again, snuggling up even more. "Well, I'll just have to be patient with you on that one too, I guess," he grinned in spite of himself. At that, Vala sighed happily yet again, though this time Daniel could tell she was already drifting off to sleep. He shook his head as he opened his book back up with his free hand, determined to get some reading done.

Within a few minutes, Sam grinned from ear to ear as she heard the book hit the floor. Cracking her eyelids open, she glanced over to look at the two. Daniel's arm that had held the book hung limply at his side, while his other arm was wrapped securely about Vala's waist. The raven-haired woman was curled up against the archaeologist, her leg draped over his. She had a look of utter contentment about her. Daniel's face looked peaceful too, though Sam could only see the half that wasn't resting upon Vala's head.

Carter sighed happily for her friend, her hopes for the two growing as she snuggled in under her own blanket. She suddenly found herself missing a certain grey-haired General. After dwelling on it for a few minutes, she consoled herself with the thought of when he was due to visit Colorado again. Within a few minutes, Cam started to snore, rather loudly. Soon the entire cargo hold was quiet, save for the hum of the engines and the periodic guttural noises emanating from Colonel Mitchell.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel breathed in deeply as he slowly started to awaken from what had been one of the most peaceful, restful sleeps he could remember. He didn't really know where he was or how he got there, but he knew he was very warm and cozy, and strangely happy. For some reason, however, the fact that he was this happy also made him unsettled and nervous. But that didn't make sense, he realized as he stirred a little, wrapping his arm more tightly about the warmth that was snuggled up against him. How could he be so content and yet uneasy at the same time? As he felt the warmth alongside of him get even closer and warmer, he smiled from ear to ear. Then the warmth moved again slightly and something light and airy tickled him under his nose. After a moment's thought, he understood that it was someone's hair, and there was a lot of it in his face and against his nose.

"Good morning, sunshine."

He grunted in reply, the familiar voice confusing him further as he started to slowly become aware of the world about him once more. He realized suddenly the hair was attached to a person…okay, that made sense and would explain the warmth against him. This person was soft to the touch, very curvy, and yet he could feel firm muscles beneath the softness. Daniel tried to open his eyes, but found it to be quite a struggle. He felt a hand tenderly caress his cheek, playing with the days-old stubble. He couldn't help but smile at her touch, nuzzling into her hand. He felt the hair move away from his face, though her head still rested upon his shoulder.

"You are simply darling when you sleep, did you know that?"

The voice was much quieter this time, and he wondered if he was supposed to hear that one. The sleepiness was starting to fade finally; he felt his conscious mind coming more and more into prominence. He finally felt the weight of his eyelids lessen, and managed to open them after a few half-successful attempts. At first all he saw was a complete blur, but quickly a smiling face framed in black hair came into focus.

He startled as he realized who was curled up with, his expression turning to one of shock. Vala smiled all the more as she asked, "What's the matter, darling, can't remember anything from last night?" Her eyes danced as she looked into his, her fingers still playing upon his cheek.

"Uhm," was all Daniel could muster as his eyes glanced around and he blinked, the rest of the room coming into focus. He started to recognize it as the interior of a cargo ship. Then he started to panic a little as he actually was having a hard time remembering how he got here.

Sighing, Vala ran her fingers up through the hair on the side of his head, "Well, I guess I shouldn't feel too offended. You were rather exhausted after you and I were done, you passed right out in fact." She paused before continuing, "Though last night really was wonderful, sweetheart. You and I should have done this sooner, and we should certainly do it again." With that she winked at him as she saw the panic rising in his eyes.

Daniel felt trapped, extremely confused, and very conflicted. What did happen last night, and how did they get here? Did they…? He couldn't imagine they did, particularly given where they were, but what if they did? What was most scary to him at the moment was that the idea they did what she was hinting at didn't make him feel uncomfortable the way it would have months ago. He furrowed his brow slightly as he tried to figure out – how did it make him feel?

He sat up a little, feeling stiff all over. Surprisingly enough, he didn't try and push Vala away, rather he pulled her up with him. Why did he do that? She moved with him, still snuggled up to him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to shake out the cobwebs, trying to force his brain to remember. The raven-haired beauty that was curled up with him said nothing, but continued to smile at him with incredible satisfaction.

Suddenly his eye caught a glimpse of the two packs next to the two stacks of crates halfway across the cargo hold. He looked around with recognition. They were in the cargo ship with Sam, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and…what was that Jaffa's name? That's right, it was Hak'tan. He dimly remembered that Teal'c and Hak'tan were in the cockpit, but he didn't see Sam or Cam here. The rest of it was starting to come back now, though he was feeling remarkably sluggish and having a hard time remembering everything.

He looked from the far side of the room back to Vala, who smiled all the more at him. "Ah, I see it's all coming back now," she said as she read his expression. Sitting up a little, she said huskily, "I trust you enjoyed it all as much as I did…"

The archaeologist blinked as he stared at her for a few moments. He thought about it intently for a while, then shook his head and said, "Nothing happened."

She raised an eyebrow at this, "Darling, I'm shocked that you think so little of what we shared last night." She looked genuinely upset.

Suddenly he started to panic. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her yet again. For the life of him, he couldn't remember all of the details of last night, he couldn't say they didn't…he cleared his throat as her expression continued to dour and he saw the wounded look in her eyes rapidly growing. He didn't really see any way out of it, except…"Vala, you didn't let me finish," he started as he tried to pull her back to him, gently touching her cheek with his other hand. "I was trying to say nothing happened that shouldn't have happened a long time ago…" as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them, feeling even more nervous and on edge than before. His words had the intended effect, however, as her expression quickly changed to one of glee and she let him pull her close again, curling back up.

Vala rested her head back on his shoulder, still looking at him. Daniel looked back at her with what he hoped was a happy façade as he tried desperately to keep hidden the tumult of conflicting emotions and feelings that were swirling within him. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Daniel." She smiled brilliantly at him, a smile that was reflected even more brightly in her eyes. She said nothing more for several minutes and the two just looked at each other in silence. As he looked into her eyes, he suddenly felt himself calming, felt the confusion slowly start to abate, though it wasn't going away just yet. He found himself becoming lost in those brilliant blues and she looked even happier as they lay there quietly together.

Suddenly someone's stomach growled loudly. The mood ruined, they now looked at each other with bemused expressions, Vala working very hard to stifle her laughter as she blushed a little. "Well then, the least you can do now is make me breakfast. I'm absolutely famished after all our strenuous activity." She winked as Daniel chuckled at her words and shook his head wryly. He was only glad it wasn't his body that had protested the lack of food. Vala was smiling from ear to ear as she reluctantly sat up and stretched, looking as stiff as Daniel felt. He took the opportunity to do the same, sitting up completely and stretching the tight muscles in his back and arms. As he watched her stretch, however, he couldn't help but notice the pain on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine darling, it's just that I'm not only stiff from last night, but now there's this dull, throbbing pain I've got with every little bump and bruise I've been sporting." She sighed at this, looking positively miserable.

He reached down to their packs by the crates they were sitting on, fumbling around in each before he sat back up triumphantly with a pair of boxes and a canteen of water. Fishing about the one box he pulled out a small packet of asprin which he gave her to take. He then pulled out a several drab olive bags from each box. Vala sat next to him, taking the asprin while looking at what he retrieved. She regarded him with apprehension, asking, "What are those?"

Daniel grinned at her answering simply, "Breakfast," as he opened one of the larger bags from each box and poured water into each. He then waited for a few moments before dropping other bags from each box into their respective partners and used the boxes to keep them upright. He couldn't help but laugh at her sour expression. "They're called 'MRE's or Meals Ready to Eat," he started to explain. "It's what our government provides to its soldiers for food in the field." He smiled as she glared at the bags with a wary eye. "I've actually eaten quite a bit of them since joining the Stargate Program, they're usually pretty good."

She glanced over at him, noticing that steam was starting to curl out the bags. "Indeed? So what's for breakfast?"

He glanced at one of the boxes and answered, "These are…cheese omelets." He looked back at her, winking, "I've had these before, I like them."

She brought her knees up and rested her arms on them and her chin upon her arms, meeting his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, we'll see." There was a small stretch of silence before Vala asked, "So how and why did you join the Stargate Program, Daniel? You once told me that very few people on your planet even know about the Stargate or that anything is going on beyond your dear old Earth…how did you become one of those lucky ones that do?"

Glancing at his watch and keeping an eye on their food, the archaeologist smiled nostalgically at her question. "Well, they needed me to figure out how it worked." He said simply, looking over to see her regard him with a mixture of surprise and respect.

"Oh?" She prompted, clearly eager to know more.

Daniel explained how the Gate was found on their world and how the government had needed him for translating the ancient Egyptian writings found with it. He surprised himself when he told her about the paper he published that got him laughed out of the academic community. Continuing his story, he told how Catherine Langford had found him and brought him in to solve the puzzle, and it was not without a measure of pride that he explained how he had figured out what the symbols on the inner wheel of the Gate were and how they worked.

As he spoke, he decided that their meals had finished cooking and he took one of the bags and opened it, offering it to her. She took it, shifting her position to cross her legs before her. She tried a bite and smiled at him, telling him that she liked the food while prompting him to continue his tale. Daniel then opened his own meal package and told her about the trip to Abydos that he and Jack took almost ten years ago. The whole time he spoke, Vala listened to him intently, never taking her eyes off him. As they ate he found himself retelling the whole adventure of how they managed to start an insurrection on the planet that culminated in Ra's death, going on to tell of his marriage to Sha're, and then the return of Jack one year later. He explained how Sha're was taken as a host and that was why he joined the Program in the first place, to find her and try to save her somehow.

"You never told me you have a wife," Vala said quietly, ending the suddenly awkward silence that followed. "I take it you found her, then?" She avoided looking at him, focusing instead on the now empty pouch that her breakfast had been in.

Daniel looked up at her and hesitated before he answered, "I did about three years later…but I became a widower in the process." He frowned at this, slightly overcome at the memory, even today. He too chose to look down at the empty bag in his own hands, suddenly feeling even more awkward and now depressed, not sure what else to say. He felt Vala's hand upon his and he looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," her voice was soft and heartfelt, and he could see earnest sentiment in her eyes. He smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

"It's alright, Vala, it was a long time ago," he said quietly, trying to brush it off, looking down again.

She squeezed his hand, "It was, but you clearly loved her very much. That kind of hurt doesn't just go away," she said with an underlying passion to her voice. "Not ever," she added firmly. There was something to her words and the sound of her voice that made him look back up at her as she held his hand tightly. He watched her intently, looking into her eyes and thought he saw sympathy there that was born of experience. He suddenly remembered her tale of being engaged before she was taken as a host, a love that she lost even though she was later freed from Qetesh. In remembering the telling, however, he found himself unavoidably and forcibly reminded of his own words moments afterwards, when he asked her if she had made up those stories of her past. As he looked into her emotion-filled eyes and felt the strong grip of her hand, he began to feel incredibly guilty for having asked what now seemed like a rude, insulting, and stupid question.

He sighed in spite of himself, and she tilted her head, looking at him now with a questioning face. "What was his name?" He asked with a soft and gentle voice, looking at her with care and affection. He hoped that by asking the question, she would understand that he was ready to believe her now. Vala was clearly taken aback by the question, blinking a few times as she hesitated to answer.

"What was whose name?" she asked half-earnestly. Daniel could tell she already understood whom he meant; he just wondered if she realized what he was trying to say. She looked somewhat nervous and uncomfortable now, and he half thought she was going to pull away from him or just leave.

She didn't, however, but rather waited for him to answer. He looked down for a moment as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Looking back up to her, he simply replied, "Your fiancé's name." Vala drew in a deep and troubled breath, looking down at this in silence. Several moments passed by without a word between them, and Daniel started to think he had made matters even worse, yet again. He started to apologize, "I'm sorry Vala, I shouldn't have…"

"Darius," Vala interrupted tensely, cutting off his apology as she looked up at him while squeezing his hand. Daniel saw the swell of emotions in her eyes as she repeated more quietly, "his name was Darius." He reached out to take her other hand in his with his free one. She smiled slightly at this, squeezing both of his hands as she sighed with a slightly ragged breath.

Impulsively, he told her with a tender voice, "You know, they say that people who hurt can find solace by keeping friends with others that share their pain."

Vala smiled widely at this, in spite of the emotion that still lingered in her gaze. Reaching into her treasured bag of Earth idioms, she replied, "You mean 'misery loves company'," and winked at him. Daniel grinned wryly at this and they both started to chuckle, their hearts lightening considerably as they drew comfort from each other.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it that way," he said, regarding fondly her as he held her hands tightly. "I suppose I've always tended to complicate things."

"Hm, that's one way to put it," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the cheek, scooting closer to him as she did. Daniel closed his eyes and smiled pleasantly at this, finding that she seemed to linger just a little. He opened his eyes to look at her again as she pulled away to sit up straight once more. She squeezed his hands firmly again, looking down. "I've never told anyone else about him, you know." She paused and then added, looking back at him, "Since I was a host, that is."

Daniel nodded and was silent for a moment, feeling even guiltier. She had told him of it only as a rebuke for his terse and offensive accusation of how she used sex as weapon. He sighed, not sure what to say because of that. Vala watched his face and his eyes intently, easily reading his thoughts. She added quietly, "I would have told you about him anyway." He looked up at her again, smiling a little as she continued with a nervous voice, "There's a lot about myself and my past that I'd like to share with you." She looked into his eyes with a sincerity and honesty that made him take pause. He saw depths in her eyes that he didn't know existed before. He then found himself thinking of the things she'd done and said at the Ori beachhead and since she returned and was even more in wonderment at her. There was no way he could possibly reconcile all of it with the Vala that he thought he knew, the Vala that he had been rude and mean to. The only rational thing he could do was accept the fact that he didn't yet understand her at all. Strangely enough though, he now found himself eager to know this woman better.

Daniel smiled at her then. Vala's serious face in turn blossomed into a dazzling smile, and only then did Daniel realize that amongst everything else he'd seen in her eyes, he also had glimpsed her fear as she took that first step towards opening up to him. "I want to hear everything," he said simply, his eyes never leaving hers. She squeezed his hands at this, looking positively radiant although he could tell there was still an underlying nervousness. He continued softly, "we can both share with each other." Vala nodded, drawing in a deep breath. She started to tell him the details of her early life, leading up to her being taken as a host and well beyond. Daniel told her countless stories of his last ten years, but also shared the early years of his life, including the loss of his parents. The two continued to talk for several more hours, smiling and laughing while also spending more tender moments together as they continued to share story after story from their lives with one another.

* * *

The Gate control room was rather quiet, only a few technicians attended the consoles. Only twelve hours ago, the room had been an absolute zoo as it had served as the nerve center for the effort to coordinate treatment and placement the incoming wounded from Dakara. There were too many to rely on solely the base facilities, so they had to coordinate with other top-secret military installations that were also now under the purview of Homeworld Security.

Walter looked at the clock. It was eight seventeen and SG-9 was overdue for their next scheduled check-in. General Landry came briskly down the stairs calling out, "Good morning everyone. I trust we're back to normal?"

"Actually, sir, SG-9 has missed their scheduled report," Walter called out as the General came to stand near his chair.

"Oh? By how much, Sergeant?"

Walter glanced at the clock again, "It's been eighteen minutes, sir."

Landry sighed. He didn't like the prospect of another crisis so soon, this place tended to have catastrophes in series. It was one of the first things he'd learned after taking command. Typically when something went horribly wrong, it was followed by a string of subsequent disasters. This could go on for days or even weeks, and quite often he ended up getting no sleep during these periods. The General had the bad feeling that Dakara was just the beginning of another set, and what a hell of a way to start one off. He nodded, "Alright, we'll dial the planet and try to raise them. Before we do, though, what's next on the roster?"

Walter looked at his computer monitor, "We've got a scheduled connection to the Beta Site to exchange house-keeping traffic at 9am, and SG-18 is scheduled for a departure at 9:30 AM."

The General grunted as he listened. "Alright, dial up PX8-317. Let's try and get SG-9 on the horn." Walter nodded as he started the dialing sequence, the inner wheel of the Gate unlocking and starting to spin. Landry silently watched the wheel turn this way and that, listening to Walter call out the chevrons. Wait…Walter? Hold everything…

"Sergeant, why are you here?" Landry asked.

"Sir?" Walter asked hesitantly, missing the next Chevron.

"You were here last night when we were supporting Dakara," Landry supplied, looking at the man with a furrowed brow.

"Yes sir," he answered simply as he attended his console, continuing on to say, "Chevron five encoded."

"It was 3am when I was last in this control room, and you were here," Landry pointed out. "You're here now, and it's eight twenty."

"Yes, sir," Walter repeated, continuing on again, "Chevron six encoded."

"Well," Landry continued with a growing exasperation to his tone, "Shouldn't you be on your way home? Our shifts change at eight, four, and twelve."

"Chevron seven locked," Walter said, pausing before continuing as the wormhole connected, the sound of the blow-back filling the room. "I'm pulling a double, sir."

"Now why would you be doing that, son?" The General asked.

"Keegan called in sick today, I volunteered to cover for him."

"Ah, I see," the General answered. "Couldn't someone who was off-cycle cover for Keegan?"

"It's a little tight right now with the cutbacks. I've got the radio online, we're ready to transmit if you like."

Landry sighed at this, pulling a microphone over. "Colonel Parker of SG-9, this is General Landry at the SGC, please respond." He repeated the call a few times, waited a few minutes before making the call again. He then waited another few minutes before making the call one last time. He looked at his watch and told Walter, "Close the Gate."

The wormhole disappeared and the General sighed. "Have SG-4 prepare to go to PX8-317 in six hours if we don't hear from SG-9 before then."

Walter nodded, "Yes sir," executing various commands on his console in response to the General's orders.

Landry turned as he said, "I'll be in my office, Walter." He heard the Sergeant reply affirmatively while he climbed the stairs. The General braced himself for a rough couple of days.

Cresting the stairs and making his way into his office, Landry stopped on his heels as he suddenly noticed the man sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk, who immediately rose up and stood at attention, saluting. He had never met the man before, but he was decked out in the formal dress of the US Air Force. "Colonel Gerald Simons reporting, sir."

Landry sighed, noting the package in the man's left hand. He returned the salute casually and nodded for him to sit again. "At ease, Colonel. What can I do for you, son?"

The man paused at the General's reaction, taken aback by the informal air about his superior. He hesitated, then sat after Landry motioned for him to do so with his hand while taking a seat himself. "Uhm, well I'm here to see Dr. Jackson, sir."

"Well I'm afraid the good Doctor isn't around at the moment. I expect him back within the next four or five days, however." He paused, eyeing the package again. "Is there something I can do for you in the meanwhile?"

The Colonel looked confused at this, as if he didn't know what to do next. "Ah, I really need to speak with Dr. Jackson. I'm to deliver this package to him as soon as possible; it's a matter of great urgency."

Landry took pause at this. Dr. Jackson _never_ got any mail from the outside, particularly mail from the US military. Even odd was that it was being delivered by courier – and a Colonel at that, which was unheard of in its own right. With the last two crises already well underway, Landry's gut knotted up as he felt the third one starting to form, like so many twisters he'd seen back home when he was a child. "I am in charge of this facility and the people in it, Dr. Jackson included. If you could just let me know what you need to deliver to him and who it's from, I can take possession of it until he returns."

The man hesitated, looking very uncomfortable at the idea. "Well, uh, sir…my orders were to give it to Dr. Jackson, and only Dr. Jackson."

The General sighed as he looked at the befuddled Colonel, anticipating this was going to be a drawn-out, needlessly tedious affair. It was clear the man didn't handle the unexpected well, and Landry inwardly wondered which General's coat-tails he had been riding up through the ranks. He didn't have much patience for lap-dogs and political sycophants, and had been relieved when he found none of the above in the SGC. It was a welcome break after constantly having to deal with those types through his many years of service in the Air Force. He had almost thanked Jack for it several times, since the man had essentially hand picked him as his replacement. Each time, however, Landry found that he just stopped short and chose not too. Jack would never let him forget about it if he just came right out and expressed appreciation like that. The man had too much fun tormenting his closest friends to do otherwise.

Drawing in a deep breath he said with forced patience, "Alright, let's take this from the top, son." He groaned inwardly as he started to knuckle down to get this little item taken care of. He wondered how long it would be until he started yelling at this shrub. With everything going on, the next few days were _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

"So you can't still tell me that you don't think they're falling for each other," Sam grinned at Cam as they each relaxed opposite one another on a couple of seats behind the front chairs in the cockpit of the cargo ship. It had been several hours since she and Cam came out of the cargo hold. Sam had been awake for about fifteen minutes before Colonel Mitchell woke up. When he had, she suggested they quickly and quietly leave so that Daniel and Vala could continue sleeping. Those two had still looked dead to the world and had shown no signs of waking up any time in the foreseeable future. The time since then had been filled with random casual conversation amongst the four, with some serious topics covered as well. Each of them had put forward some speculation as to what had happened at the hatchery, as well as whom this new enemy was. Everyone suspected that both attacks were by this new foe, though none of them could come up with who they were or why they were attacking the Jaffa.

As he heard the question, Cam looked at Samantha with a wry grin. He had been expecting this since they woke up this morning and he saw Dr. Jackson and Vala curled up together like two lost lovers reunited. It had been a surprise to him – no, it had been a complete shock – as he had fallen asleep shortly after settling himself on the crates in the hold and missed everything that followed. He thought about his answer as he noticed Teal'c glancing over his shoulder at them. "Well, I recon it's still hard to say, Sam."

She looked incredulously at him, "You're joking, right?" He grinned in reply as she continued, "What's it going to take to convince you, a wedding?"

Chuckling, the other Colonel replied simply, "briefing room."

Sam pursed her lips at that, then shrugged. "So? There's nothing wrong with a little bickering now and again. It's to be expected between two people that care for each other."

Her words made Cam grin even more, chuckling as he answered, "Really? Oh, you mean like with you and…" he paused intentionally as Carter's expression hardened and she glared at him sharply. "…who was it you said before that you're involved with?"

Sam furrowed her brow in anger as she replied tightly, "I didn't."

Teal'c looked back again at the two and smiled warmly. "Perhaps this argument would be best settled by asking Daniel Jackson and Vala directly whether Colonel Carter is correct or not."

Sam and Cameron both looked at Teal'c in shock. "No!" they said in unison.

They looked at each other with a slight glare before Cam turned back to Teal'c and continued, "You've got to be kidding me, big guy. What are you, nuts? You don't just go asking people stuff like that, particularly these two."

"Absolutely. Only the closest of friends would talk about that kind of thing," Sam amended thoughtlessly. At her words, Teal'c and Cam then exchanged looks and turned to stare at Carter. A few moments passed before she asked with apprehension, "What?"

Cam looked back to Teal'c for a moment before he supplied, "Well, you and Daniel are pretty tight…" Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Carter, continuing to regard her with an inquisitive look.

"What, you want me to ask him?" she asked him incredulously, suddenly surprised.

He shrugged, "Well, I gotta believe if there's anyone he'd tell, it's either you or General O'Neal..." At his words, Teal'c turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow as Sam gave him a dubious look. Seeing their looks, he grinned slightly, "Okay maybe not." His smile grew slightly as he added, "All the more reason for you to do it, Sam."

A frown crossed Sam's face as she shook her head. "No way, I'm not going to put him on the spot like that. If they are falling for each other, then it's a delicate time right now and I don't want to go messing things up by sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong."

Teal'c tilted his head, "Are you not already sticking your nose in where it does not belong, Colonel Carter?"

She looked at him with a surprised expression, "No! Look, there's a big difference between speculating about this kind of thing with mutual friends and up and asking that person the question point blank."

"Yeah, she's right big guy. On Earth it's called 'gossiping' and it certainly doesn't count as sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." He couldn't help but grin at her from ear to ear. Sam glared back at him while she started to fume in her chair.

"Although," he continued while looking at his watch, "I am starting to wonder what they heck's going on in there. It's been over fifteen hours since we started out, and we've all been out here for the past five hours. I can't believe they're still asleep. Even if they woke up after twelve hours of shut-eye, what have they been doing for the past three hours?" At this moment, Sam and Cam shared a glance, looking at each other with furrowed brows.

"You don't think," she began, looking slightly uncomfortable as she spoke.

He shook his head, "No, they wouldn't…" he glanced back at the cargo hold doors. He looked back at Sam, now uncertain, he asked, "D'ya think they might be…?"

Sam paused for just a moment, looking back at the closed doors. She looked back at Cam with an uncertain gaze, but then shook her head, "No, they wouldn't." She did glance back at the doors one more time with a look of indecision, however.

Teal'c regarded the two silently for a moment, his face expressionless. "If you are concerned for their welfare, then perhaps I should go check on…,"

"NO!" Sam and Cameron both interrupted him with a yell, glancing back at each other apprehensively.

"I'm sure that whatever is going on in there, everything is very professional and there's nothing inappropriate," Cam said with a voice that suggested he was trying to convince himself as much as everyone else. "I'm sure they'll be out to join us when…" he paused at this, faltering with what to say next.

"When they're ready," Sam said simply with a nod, though she regretted saying it instantly as she and Cam shared another look with each other and Teal'c.

As if on cue, the doors to the cargo hold opened up. Daniel and Vala strode out together, smiling warmly at the four seated in the cockpit. "Hey everyone, what's going on?" Daniel asked in a chipper tone, smiling at the group. Vala was all smiles as well, regarding everyone with a warm gaze. When they didn't receive any reply and the rest simply shared awkward looks, they looked at each other with confused expressions. "What's going on?" Daniel repeated now with trepidation in his voice, suddenly feeling the sense of awkwardness that the rest shared, though for the life of him he didn't know what there was to be awkward about.

"Nothing," Sam answered, forcing a smile at him. Daniel couldn't be sure, but he thought she might have been blushing. It must be his imagination, he decided.

"Are we almost at the planet?" Vala asked, checking her watch carefully. She was continually fascinated by the technology of the Tau'ri and found it to be a major highlight of the past eight hours that she got to wear one of the watches that were standard issue for SG teams.

"We will arrive within a half an hour," Teal'c answered, the only one of the other three that seemed capable of maintaining his cool at the moment. Then again, he never had trouble maintaining his cool. He glanced back at the forward window, "As you can see, the planet already looms large before us." Sure enough, a vibrant Earth-like planet was filling the view and growing larger with each passing minute.

"It's almost show-time, then," Cam answered, glad to have an excuse to stand up and end the awkward game of back-and-forth inquiring stares vs innocent looks that had been going on between he, Daniel, and Sam while Vala and Teal'c spoke. "I'd say we'd all best get our gear sorted out and be ready to move out in the next half-hour." Sam stood likewise, avoiding eye-contact with Daniel. He pursed his lips at this, glancing back over to Vala who hadn't missed any of it. They shared suspicious looks and then peered at the other two who sheepishly filed past them while avoiding their gazes. Teal'c didn't move, having never unpacked anything.

"Ever feel like you've been left out of something?" Daniel asked Vala quietly as they watched the others leave the cockpit.

She sighed as she replied, "Or that you walked in at just the wrong time?" They looked at each other again, half smirking now.

"I'm going to go see if I can figure out what's going on," Daniel said, watching the doorway to the cargo hold, which the others hadn't bothered to close.

"Sounds like a good idea, darling." She glanced over at Teal'c. "You take Sam, I'll work on this one here." She grinned up at Daniel as he glanced back down at her. "I'll have him cracked in no time," she winked playfully. Daniel chuckled at this, smiling at her. He paused, looking into her eyes for a few moments. He then wordlessly turned to follow Sam and Mitchell into the other room. Vala watched him leave with a thoughtful smile, her mind swirling with all that they had shared since she had returned. She continued to watch the doorway for a while after he disappeared into the hold before she turned away to sit behind Teal'c, starting to pester him.

Daniel walked into the cargo hold to find Sam folding up her blanket and Cameron just finishing stuffing his into his pack. The two were very focused on their respective tasks, and Daniel had the sense that the two were talking just before he walked in, though he wasn't completely sure. Grinning to himself, he walked by Colonel Mitchell as he stood to go.

"See you up front, Jackson," Cam grinned at him, patting him on the back as they passed each other. Daniel nodded in reply, walking over to the crates on the far end of the room where his and Vala's packs lay. They had already cleaned up after themselves and packed up everything, so he simply grabbed the two bags and turned around, walking over to Sam. She was kneeling by her pack, stuffing her blanket into it as he came up to her, squatting down beside her.

Turning as he came over, she smiled at him, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," he answered pleasantly, returning the smile. He paused for just a moment before asking, "So, what was going on out there?"

Sam focused on packing her blanket, which she suddenly was having difficulty managing. "What do you mean?" she asked with an attempt to sound innocent, though he wasn't buying it for an instant.

Daniel grinned, looking down for a moment as he answered, "Come on, Sam. It was pretty obvious to both of us that for some reason, when we walked in, we made whatever conversation you were having pretty uncomfortable. It's bound to make us wonder…" He looked back up at her, tilting his head.

Pausing as she managed to finish with the blanket, Sam hesitated. She finally answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Picking up her pack as she stood, she had half turned to go, when Daniel said firmly, "Sam…"

She paused, feeling worse now. Turning back to face him, she had an expression of embarrassed guilt as she looked at him apologetically. It was with great difficulty that she finally managed to say, "We were…talking about you and Vala."

His expression made it clear to her that he was expecting this as he grinned wryly, looking at her with a knowing eye. "Uhuh. What about us?" he asked with a flat tone that was a mixture of both fond amusement and slight irritation.

"Well," she started, hesitating further as her embarrassment grew. Daniel peered at her over the rims of his glasses as she paused, "We've been kinda arguing about whether or not you two…" she paused again, asking with a pleading tone, "do I really have to tell you?" Daniel simply fixed her with an annoyed glance. She sighed, looking down as she said, "We've been arguing about whether or not you two are falling for each other." Lifting her head back up, she looked at him with a contrite expression. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but Sam started talking, picking up speed as she went. "I'm really sorry, I know it's none of our business, and I really shouldn't be sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong, so I'll just shut up about it and be respectful of your privacy and…"

"Sam," Daniel interrupted her with a grin.

She paused, hesitating as she answered, "Yeah?"

"Relax, it's okay," he was still smiling at her as she relaxed a little.

"Really? I mean, you're not mad?" she asked with an incredulous voice.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. You and Teal'c are two of my closest friends," he paused, glancing towards the door. Seeing no one, he lowered his voice, "Okay, so maybe I'm not thrilled about Colonel Mitchel being in on the conversation, I mean he's not exactly Jack..." he paused, smiling more as he saw Sam grin at his words. Raising his voice to a normal tone, he continued, "But if there's anyone I'd be comfortable talking about this with, it's you, Sam." He hesitated, then added, "Actually, I've kinda been wanting to ask your advice."

Her smile was one of relief as she answered, "I'm really glad to hear that, I felt kind of guilty about it, particularly after you two walked in on the middle of it just now."

He smiled, nodding. His expression then grew a little serious. "Actually, I know we don't have time for a long drawn out chat, so the whole advice thing will have to wait. But there is something quick I want to ask you about…specifically, last night."

Sam looked at him quizzically, "Oh?"

"Yeah, this is going to be a little awkward, but I need to know." He stepped closer so they could talk in hushed tones. This confused her, but she leaned in so he could ask her his question. Hesitating at first, he finally managed to ask, "Is there any way last night that Vala and I…" he paused, struggling with the words, "you know, is there any way that we could have…" Sam looked confused though he got the sense she had an inkling about what he was asking. He tried again, "You and Cam never left the cargo bay last night, right?"

Sam nodded as understanding started to dawn on her, "That's right, we didn't leave until about five hours ago, after we woke up."

Daniel's expression grew slightly annoyed. "Yeah, that's what I figured you'd say. So there's no way that anything…noisy could have happened in here without you knowing about it."

Sharing a wry expression with him, Sam answered, "Yeah, I think we'd have both noticed it if you two…well,"

"Uh, yeah," they said in unison, both looking distinctly uncomfortable as they stepped apart. "I take it she led you to believe that…" Sam asked.

"Uhuh," Daniel nodded a few times, looking quite perturbed now.

Sam sighed in sympathy for her friend, regarding him with a comforting gaze. She wasn't sure what to say, but she started with, "Well, maybe it was with the best of intentions…" Daniel looked at her as if she was insane. "Well, come on, Daniel. It at least shows that she's interested in you."

"Interested in tormenting me, maybe," he replied with irritation in his voice as he picked up his and Vala's packs, walking out of the cargo hold. Sam picked up her own and followed, wondering if the fireworks were about to begin.

* * *

The rays of the rising sun slowly started to shine over into the valley that held the capitol city on Dakara which was slowly recovering from initial shock of the attack. Only a few curls of smoke rose from the damaged buildings, there were much less than there had been. The wounded Jaffa from all quarters of the city had either been sent to Earth for immediate care or were being helped by their fellows in the city. Many in the city were unsettled that the attack had even taken place, even though there were now over a dozen Ha'tak in orbit around the planet. Many of the sabotaged ships had been completely repaired, while more reinforcements had arrived.

Bra'tac stood at a table with several Jaffa. They were consulting a map of the city which had dozens of wooden markers on it, signifying where there had been significant damage. The older Jaffa had been very busy during the last dozen and a half hours, finding only a few moments for sleep here and there as he dealt with one crisis after another. Now that the wounded had been addressed, he and the rest of the interim government were now able to focus on assessing the damage to the city itself and starting to direct repairs.

A lone Jaffa entered quietly into the room, making his way over to Bra'tac as soon as he saw him among the others. He waited patiently for a few moments to allow his elder to finish what he was telling them. As soon as there was a pause, he tapped Bra'tac on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to him. After hearing what the other had to say, Bra'tac nodded, excusing him self from the rest. He and the other Jaffa left the room in a hurry, making their way through the veritable maze of corridors in the capitol building.

"Where?" Bra'tac asked simply as they walked.

The other answered, "Within one of the more damaged sections of the city."

Bra'tac nodded, "It was to be expected. There has been much chaos in those districts due to the attack." He paused for a moment, then said, "After you take me there, go and inform the Tau'ri. Use the new console they brought to replace the one that was destroyed."

The other glanced sideways at his superior as they walked. "Must we tell the Tau'ri everything?"

"You would do well to be glad for the help of the Tau'ri," Bra'tac replied with an acid tone, "for without them, we would still be under the thumb of the Goa'uld."

His words were met with silence as they continued down the hallway. They then descended several flights of stairs and continued down a longer hallway. At the end of this, there was an iron door with heavily armed guards on either side of it. As they saw their leader arrive, the one started to open the door, entering a code on a keypad nearby. The door unlocked with a loud noise, and the other guard pulled the door open with considerable effort. Bra'tac nodded at them as he entered wordlessly, one of the guards entering with him.

* * *

The cargo ship bearing SG-1 was within minutes of the planet, on a very aggressive approach pattern. Within minutes it would be entering the atmosphere of the planet. Daniel and Sam had joined the rest in the forward compartment, Sam resuming her seat behind the cockpit while Daniel came to stand with Vala a few feet back. She smiled up at him but her expression grew concerned as she saw his face. "What's wrong, Daniel?" she asked quietly.

He glanced down at her with irritation. He leaned in closer and whispered bitterly in reply, "We never had sex last night."

She grinned up at him from ear to ear, answering just as quietly, "Oh, is that what's got you upset? I wish you'd let me know that a few hours ago, we had the cargo bay all to ourselves…" she winked at him, her sparkling eyes full of merriment.

Her words were greeted with an even deeper frown, "You said earlier…"

"Nothing of the kind, darling," she interrupted, still smiling brilliantly while adding, "But I'm excited you are so interested. Perhaps after this all is done we can find some quiet time together and make your wildest fantasies about me come true…" Daniel blinked in shock at her as she yet again turned everything upside-down. He pursed his lips and tried to figure out how to proceed, while being mindful of his promise to be patient. Before he could get his wits about him, however, she added with a delighted tone, "However, now that I know that's what you thought I meant when we woke up, I have to say it's even more flattering that you said we should have done it a long time ago."

Answering in an agitated tone, he asked, "Well if you weren't suggesting we had sex, what was all that talk about 'our strenuous activity'?"

She chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Well what would you call a five mile hike up a twenty degree slope made of slick stone, with no hand-rail? We were all pretty tired…"

Huffing in frustration, he followed up with, "You talked about how you enjoyed last night and went on about 'what we shared'."

"We spent last night curled up together, wrapped up in each other's arms," she answered, reaching up to caress his other cheek as she continued to whisper, moving closer to his ear. "Of course I enjoyed it, Daniel, we shared a sweet night of tender affection. Shouldn't I have been happy about that?" She pulled back to look into his eyes. He saw mirthful teasing there, but he also saw she was completely sincere about her words. "Weren't you happy?" she asked, her voice with an underlying tone of apprehension.

He sighed, covering her hand upon his cheek with his, "Of course it made me happy. I told you as much." For some reason, he was feeling extremely disoriented now.

She stared more intently into his eyes, whispering even more softly with a serious voice, "So you meant what you said?"

He quietly drew in a deep breath, suddenly feeling like he was standing on a precipice. After he took the next step, there would be no going back, at least not without serious consequences and hurt feelings. He looked deeply into her eyes, the memories of the last five hours they spent together washing over him, along with the very intense memories of being so close to her while they slept. Without thinking about it, he started to nod. "Yes," he said simply. It amazed him how the answer simply spilled out of him, and so too he was amazed at the reaction that simple word elicited from Vala, her face blooming into one of the most brilliant smiles he'd ever seen.

"Good," she said simply, leaning a closer to him, bringing her lips near to his.

"Hey you two, dunno if it's of any interest to you, but we're about to start our descent." Mitchell's harsh voice snapped the two apart, and they both looked forward to find both Mitchell and Sam looking at them over their shoulders. Cam looked like he was ready to take someone's head off and Sam had an annoyed, though slightly bemused, expression. Daniel smiled sheepishly at them while Vala merely grinned with complete and shameless satisfaction. Turning forward again Mitchell asked Hak'tan, "So how about a scan of the planet, maybe see what we're up against."

The Jaffa shook his head, "The nebula prevents any accurate readings from sensors."

Mitchell frowned intently at this. "Well I don't like the idea of going into this fat, dumb, and happy. I don't suppose you've got a cloaking device on this heap? Maybe we can do a stealth fly-by?"

Hak'tan nodded. "That we can do." He then touched a set of controls on the console, causing the ship to disappear as they started their descent into the atmosphere.

The ride down was rough, but not out of the ordinary for entering the atmosphere of a planet. As they descended, it became apparent that the planet was extremely rich with vegetation and life, as opposed to its sister. The moon they had left had some vegetation on it, and a breathable atmosphere, but it was not as evolved. They flew for several more minutes before they neared the surface, leveling out their flight at several hundred feet.

"Are we too close to the ground?" Mitchell asked, "I don't want this thing's engines to tell anyone we're coming."

Hak'tan answered, "The craft is actually fairly silent, it is a newer model." He paused before continuing, "Besides, if we fly too much higher, we won't be able to see anything worthwhile."

Mitchell hummed in reply, and they flew on wordlessly for another few minutes, everyone watching intently out the forward display.

"There!" Teal'c called out suddenly, pointing to the center of the horizon before them. Within moments everyone saw the structure that they were nearing. Hak'tan slowed the craft so they could get a better look as they flew by. Multiple buildings came into view as they approached, and they saw some faint traces of smoke curling out of broken windows. There was no apparent structural damage beyond that, and they saw no signs of activity. As they flew over the compound, no sign of life could be seen.

"That doesn't bode well," Mitchell commented, watching with a concerned brow as they finished their fly-by. "Alright, I don't think we want to be ringing into the middle of that place, for all we know there's hostiles inside. So I figure we'd best land a few miles away and approach on foot."

Hak'tan nodded. "I agree. I can stay with the ship in case you need a quick exit."

Mitchell glanced over at Teal'c with a concerned expression. The Jaffa nodded confidently, to which Mitchell answered, "Alright. Set us down a ways away and we'll hike it in." Reaching into his pack, he gave Hak'tan an extra radio. "We'll use these to keep in contact. You'll be able to hear everything we say. Push this button to talk to us."

With that, the shuttle craft started its descent, approaching a clearing of trees several miles from the seemingly empty complex. The Colonel stood and looked at the rest of his team. "Alright, people. Let's do this."


	8. Chapter 8

The trees rustled in the gentle breeze, their shaking leaves causing bursts of sunshine to break through the leafy canopy above the heads of SG-1. The team hiked through the primeval woods in a single file, saying little as they went. Teal'c headed up the column, his massive hands gripping two P-90s with ease. The rest followed behind, each about five feet apart, carrying their rifles at the ready. All looked about apprehensively, not sure what to expect. In spite of the shared sense of tension, however, no sound could be heard throughout the wooded land; no indication there was anyone else for miles around.

"So what do you know about this hatchery?" Mitchell asked Teal'c, breaking the silence.

Turning to glance behind him, the Jaffa answered, "I am aware of the general layout of the buildings and know a few details such as the access codes."

"How did you even get that much info?" Mitchell asked, "Did Hak'tan fill you in while we were all sleeping?"

"In as far as the access codes, I did learn them from Hak'tan on the journey over. As far as the rest of it, I had already been aware of the buildings, as I was a part of the group charged with creating these facilities. I had seen the plans many times during the months of their creation." Cam found no need to reply to this, and the team continued on in silence for the rest of their walk.

Within little over an hour, the team reached the perimeter of the woods and found themselves looking at the large buildings that housed the Jaffa hatchery. Mitchell quietly called for them to stop, raising a clenched fist and crouching down in the last line of underbrush before they left the shelter of the forest. The rest of the team formed a line about him, crouching along either side. They all stayed still for several moments, listening quietly. It was several hundred yards from the line of trees until the first building, and each building had several tall towers on it with what were clearly designed to be lookout posts. The compound, however, was deathly silent and motionless.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Daniel said in a hushed voice, regarding the imposing buildings warily in spite of his words.

"First impressions can be deceiving, darling," Vala answered quietly, glancing at him next to her. "I'd thought you would have learned that by now," she added playfully, winking at him. Daniel glanced back at her with a smile as the two shared a lingering gaze.

"Fruitcake," he replied playfully, winking back at her. She smiled from ear to ear at this, her eyes filled with laughter as she stared back at him. Both of them chuckled softly at the inside joke before they looked back at the compound.

Mitchell and Sam watched the exchange then looked at each other with weary expressions. "I think I liked it better when they were fighting," Cam muttered quietly, to which Sam could only grin. They both then looked back at the buildings. Mitchell sighed as he reached for his radio and released its head-set and accompanying cord, wrapping it into place and setting it in his ear. The rest did likewise, though Daniel had to help Vala with hers. Mitchell switched his radio to VOX, telling the rest to do the same before he asked into his microphone, "Can you hear me Hak'tan? We've arrived at the facility."

After a moment, they all heard Hak'tan's answer in their ear-buds. "I understand. I am ready in case you need me, I can be there within two minutes."

Mitchell answered, "I copy that. Stand by; we'll call for you if we run into too much heat." Pausing again, he turned to his left, "Alright, what've we got here, Teal'c?"

The Jaffa answered quietly, "The building directly in front of us is where we house the Goa'uld queens. To the right of it is where we house the storage tanks for incubating the Goa'uld young before they are ready for implantation. To the left is a building for housing and facilities for packaging when the Prim'tas are ready for shipment to the Jaffa that will receive them."

Mitchell nodded, "Well, unless you think there's a better way for us to go in, we may as well start here." He looked past Carter to Teal'c as he asked the question. The Jaffa thought for a moment and glanced back to the Colonel, nodding.

Looking forward again, Cam paused as he gathered his thoughts. "What do you think, Sam? I figure its maybe about two hundred yards until we reach that part of the wall with that door?" As he spoke, he reached into his vest pocket and produced a small cylinder. Holding it up to his eye, he looked upwards towards the watch towers, checking one after the other.

Sam nodded, looking where Cam had been before he started checking the towers. "Yeah, I'd say it's about that. It's risky with those towers, but I don't know that we have a whole lot of choice. The only other thing we could do is wait until dark, and in the meanwhile we might have to dodge patrols, if there are any."

"Yeah, I don't see a lot of options," Cam frowned, pulling the small telescope away from his eye. "I don't see any sign they're occupied, but it's hard to say for sure" he muttered, not liking the situation already. He had a bad feeling about it, but knew they were only wasting daylight by lingering at this point. After another pause, he said, "Alright, let's go." With that he stood and started to dash across the open space towards the building. The other four followed suit, running as fast as they could until they reached the nearest wall. They assembled at the wall in a line, all breathing a little hard, except for Teal'c. They moved quietly along until Mitchell reached the door, which he then moved to the other side of, glancing across at the large Jaffa. "So you said you know the code?" he asked Teal'c, motioning to the console on the side of the door he just left.

The Jaffa liberated one of his hands from a P-90 and reached for the keys, answering, "Indeed. Unless it has been changed, I should be able to gain us access." He then proceeded to punch in a combination.

"Good, I was hoping we wouldn't have to blow the door," Cam replied, looking behind him down the rest of the length of wall. As he did, he suddenly noticed more towers along the perimeter of the trees, which looked like they had fixed gun turrets. He recognized the typical heavy blasters used by Jaffa in such installments. As far as he could tell, none were manned at the moment. "Turrets!" he whispered loudly down the line, pointing in the general direction of the ones he saw. The rest of the team looked while Teal'c operated the keypad, all looking more worried than before.

After Teal'c keyed in the last button, the door slid into the wall on Cam's side. He immediately pointed his P-90 through the door, turning on its flashlight as he looked about the darkened room. Teal'c already had his second weapon in hand again, and quickly rushed through the door in a crouch as Mitchell searched the room. Sam immediately moved to the other edge of the door, sweeping the other side of the room with the light from her P-90. The three were greeted by an empty room, with two other doors on two adjoining walls. "Clear," Cam and Sam said together, entering the room behind Teal'c. Daniel and Vala followed behind quickly. Teal'c punched a key combo on the inside wall and the door shut behind them.

Except for the six beams of light issuing forth from their weapons, the room was suddenly completely dark with the closing of the door. "Is there a light switch in here or something?" Vala asked as they looked about.

"It would seem there is no power," Teal'c answered.

"So why do the doors work?" she replied with a slight tone of frustration.

"The doors each have their own power source so that in the case of a building-wide failure, no one will be trapped inside," Teal'c answered in a flat tone. If she didn't know better, Vala would have thought she heard a hint of irritation in his answer.

"Alright then, which way?" Daniel asked, casting his light from one door to the next, seeing no signs or writing to indicate where either went.

Teal'c looked at the two doors, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts before answering softly. "The door on the left leads to the facilities on the lower levels which are for preparing the queen mothers for a forced breeding cycle. The door on the right leads to a set of stairs to the upper floors where the queens are kept."

Cam looked from one door to the next. Turning to the group he said, "We'll go to the upper levels first. We can check on the damage there, the queen mothers are probably rather rare and are rather crucial to this little operation …?" he cast his light over to Teal'c at this, who nodded in response. Taking his light away again, he continued, "From there we can go up to the towers. If there's anyone still around here, they'll likely have positions in the towers. We can at least ascertain whether or not those spots are empty, maybe even deal with whomever we find up there."

After a moment of silence, Vala answered, "Makes sense."

"Okay big guy, get that door for us, will ya?" Mitchell moved to the door on the right with the rest of the team. The others illuminated the doorway with their lights as they all watched Teal'c enter the code. "Is it the same code throughout the base?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered as he paused before pressing the last button. "The code I am using is the master that will open any door. Other codes were used to restrict various Jaffa to their sections and duties, but a code was also implemented to allow unrestricted access." He paused as he looked to Colonel Mitchell, who positioned himself on one side of the door while Sam took the other.

Cam drew in a deep breath before whispering, "Do it." At this, the Jaffa pressed the final button and the door slid open.

The stairwell was as dark as the room they were in. Not a single window existed to let any light in. Sam and Cameron pointed their P-90s through, the narrow cones of light cutting through the darkness as the two aimed their weapons this way and that, checking every dark corner of the room from the doorway.

"Clear," Mitchell and Sam said one after the other, at which Teal'c moved quickly into the space. His twin weapons cast their light before him, illuminating his way. He quickly pointed one up the stairway before them, but only empty stairs were revealed. Mitchell whispered into his headseat, "Daniel, Vala, take the stairs". The two then both darted into the small room, the strips of light from their weapons painting the way before them as they proceeded to run up to the first landing.

Daniel whispered, "Clear," into his microphone as he beamed his light up to the next landing while Vala took position on the other side, shining her light back down where they came from. Both Carter and Mitchell then ran into the well and up the stairs, with Teal'c following behind after he closed the door. Cam ran ahead with Carter behind, the two holding their P-90s ready as they crested the next landing. They saw a closed door with another keypad and more stairs going up. Mitchell shone his light about as he proceeded to the far end of the landing while Carter took up position at the top of the stairs.

"Clear," Sam called, echoed shortly thereafter by Cam. Teal'c followed behind with Vala and then Daniel bringing up the rear. The five congregated at the top of the stairs, all watching the flights up and down carefully with their weapons pointed at the ready. "Alright, what's through this door?" Cam asked Teal'c quietly, looking at the closed portal with caution as Daniel replaced him in watching the stairs above. Vala took up a position watching the stairs below while Sam kept her weapon pointed at the door, its flashlight illuminating its surface and the keypad next to it.

Teal'c paused for a moment, then answered just as softly, "I believe this leads to the area where we store the queens. There is likely a series of water tanks similar to the one that held Egeria on Pangera."

Mitchell replied with irritation, "Okay that reference means nothing to anyone here except for Sam." He sighed as he imagined the Jaffa perhaps raising an eyebrow in the darkness. "Well, that means this'll be our floor. What's up further, the guard towers for this building?"

Teal'c whispered, "Indeed. I believe that is what we will find above us."

Mitchell moved to one side of the door, casting his shadow upon it as he stepped into the light from Sam's weapon. He tapped Teal'c on the shoulder as he passed, pointing to the key panel. The Jaffa moved to use the controls. "Let's take this one by the numbers, people," Cam whispered into his headset. "I want everyone sharp for this."

"I don't know why you're so worried," Vala whispered bitterly in reply, "we're only walking into a dark room filled with live Goa'uld queens that would all probably love to trade up their current cramped accommodations for a nice, comfortable human host…"

"Enough!" Mitchell hissed into his microphone, casting his flashlight on Vala. Surprisingly enough she looked rather sheepish as the bright light shone on her.

"Sorry," she whispered even more quietly, her tone truly apologetic. Sam moved opposite Cam on the other side of the door, while Daniel took up position beside Cam, crouching down. Vala took the hint and did so do likewise, crouching beside Sam.

The door opened within moments and the dark room was suddenly filled with the four shafts of light shining in. As the four looked about, the beams from the flashlights on their weapons shone through numerous large tanks filled with water. For several tense moments, the four shone their flashlights this way and that, each looking from tank to tank in growing apprehension. "The tanks are all empty," Mitchell was the first to observe, his voice tight with tension, "they're all intact, and all of them have doors on top that are open."

"How is that possible?" Teal'c asked softly in shock, still on the other side of Cam and Daniel.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Mitchell replied in a hushed whisper. He started to cast his light about the floor, the others quickly doing the same as they realized what he was looking for. "Anyone know how long a Goa'uld can live outside of water?"

"I have no idea," Sam answered quietly with a nervous voice, her heart racing as they all considered the room before them.

"Well, I vote we close the door and try the one downstairs." Vala answered a little too loud with a fear-laced voice. "I've already been a host once and I have no desire to be one again…"

"I'm half inclined to agree," Cam started, but suddenly a loud clatter was heard deep inside the room. "Shit!" he whispered sharply, shining his light where the noise came from. The rest did the same, but the room was too vast for their light to reach that far. All they could see were the several rows of tanks which obscured their view as the water absorbed and reflected most of the light from their weapons.

Daniel drew in a deep breath as he whispered regretfully, "I think we're committed now…" At this, Vala reached across and slapped him hard on the shoulder, to which he reacted with a self-muffled yelp of pain and a hurried reply, "Look, if the enemy is still here and that was one of them…"

"Jackson's right," Cam answered quickly in hushed tones, continuing sharply, "Let's go." He and Sam darted into the room, followed immediately by Teal'c who ran past Daniel and Vala while they continued to secure the doorway.

Daniel stood to go and took two steps before he realized Vala was not behind him. He stopped and turned back. In the light cast from his weapon, he saw seeing her frozen where she crouched, her face a portrait of complete fear, her eyes filled with terror. Vala looked up at him, able to see his face in the shadowy edges of her own light. She shook her head, swallowing hard. Leaning in, he held out his hand to her, staring into her eyes with a reassuring gaze. For the space of a couple of heartbeats she could only look up into his eyes, biting her lip, unable to move as fear gripped her heart. Clenching her teeth tensely, she then reached out and took his hand. He pulled her up, squeezing her hand tightly. Vala squeezed back, nodding for him to go ahead as she withdrew her hand so they could both hold their weapons properly. Daniel stared into her eyes one last moment and turned, running into the room. She didn't hesitate to follow directly behind him, afraid to let him out of her sight and become alone in this horrific place.

The two of them darted through the rows of tanks, following far behind the rest now. As she ran behind Daniel, it suddenly occurred to Vala that she was the last person in the formation. She had the sudden terrifying vision of being taken by a Goa'uld with no one realizing that it had even happened. With that thought, the darkness began to bear down around her as the light on the muzzle of her P-90 suddenly seemed small and insignificant, swallowed up in the vast field of pitch black filling her vision.

As they ran, the lights from her and Daniel's weapons occasionally shone into empty tanks of water, causing them to suddenly fill with light, catching her eye and causing her heart to leap in her chest as she again and again thought she saw movement inside. The only sounds that she could hear was the quiet burbling of the moving water in the tanks, the echoing footfalls of her and Daniel, and above all her own ragged breath and the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She felt cold sweat running down her neck and back as every shadow seemed to take the form of a snake that leapt out at her. It was all she could do to keep from screaming.

Suddenly the rows of tanks gave way to empty floor as she and Daniel emerged onto the far side of the room. She drew in a deep breath as they ran; exceedingly glad to be in an open space. It had felt like they had been running through that horrible place for hours, even though she knew it had been less than a minute.

The team regrouped as they saw a considerable length of empty floor until the far wall. Shining their lights through the empty space, they saw a doorway with a cluster of bodies piled before it. As their beams of light illuminated corpse after corpse, all were revealed to wear the traditional armor of Jaffa warriors. It was very clear that there had been a struggle at the doorway; these Jaffa had not given up without a fight. Mitchell started to move forward again, and the rest moved with him. The five approached cautiously, taking care not to make too much noise.

As they walked forward, Vala felt her heart still pounding away rapidly in her chest. Daniel was a step ahead of her, focused on what lay before them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the darkness. Casting her light in that direction, she saw nothing more than a bare wall with a dangling, severed electrical wire that jumped as it sparked now and again. This was worse than being in the rows of tanks, she suddenly realized. In this huge open space, a Goa'uld would have lots of room to leap as it picked her as a host. Vala gripped her weapon more tightly as she wondered if a snake would find her to be a more preferential host because she had already been one before.

Something moved in the shadows on her other side, she turned and shone her light again, finding nothing but a cabinet door hanging on one hinge, swinging back and forth. When she turned back forward, she cried out as she saw someone standing in front of her. She covered her mouth as she recognized it was Daniel, realizing with a sickening horror how close she had come to pulling the trigger. The rest of the team had paused at the sound of her cry, pointing their lights back on the two of them. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked quietly, squinting in the light of her weapon and shielding his eyes with his hand.

Vala slightly lowered her rifle to get the light out of his eyes. She felt sick to her stomach and wondered if he realized how close she'd come to firing on him. Shaking her head, she said tensely, "Nothing, let's just finish this so we can get the hell out of here." Daniel nodded and turned, walking to catch up with the rest who had already started moving again. Hurrying to walk side-by-side with him, Vala allowed almost no space between them. Her pace not only kept with his, but pushed him to move faster. He glanced over at her. In the shadowy light from their weapons, he could see the intense emotions painted upon her face. He was deeply concerned but decided this was neither the time nor the place to speak of it.

As the team reached the doorway and the dead warriors, they saw no movement and heard no sound. "Looks like it was quite the fight," Mitchell whispered, shining his flashlight around the bodies sprawled out on the floor. Numerous staff-blast wounds could be seen on many bodies, and most were badly bruised and beaten, having received considerable physical abuse in the fight. He noticed one had his neck twisted far further than it should have gone, the head hanging unnaturally. Another Jaffa was nearly broken in two. Frowning, he found it painfully clear that these fellows had been badly outmatched by their foes, but he had a hard time imagining what could have caused this kind of damage. "I thought the noise came from over here, though…" he muttered as he and the rest looked about, their flashlights casting this way and that.

Shining his light on the thick, metal doors of the room, Cam found that they were badly damaged and literally torn open. He started to walk through the bodies as he investigated the doors more thoroughly, amazed at what he saw. There were no marks from energy weapons, but rather the solid metal looked like it had been pounded again and again by something very big and very powerful and then torn asunder. Standing in the midst of the pile of corpses, he looked from one door to the next and tried to imagine the battering ram or machine that the enemy must have used. He came up empty, however, as each misshapen dent in the door was different than the last. He would have expected more uniform marks than he was seeing here.

Suddenly Cam felt something grab his ankle. He yelled out in shock, his heart leaping out of his chest. The beams of light that were moving around the scene suddenly all converged on him as he jumped away, wrenching his foot free of the iron grip that had him. He started to stumble through the pile of bodies, the lifeless faces leering up at him as he lost his balance. He almost fell into them, but bumped into someone large and solid, and a heavy hand grabbed his shoulder. He almost yelled out again before he suddenly realized it was Teal'c. The large Jaffa pulled him up so he stood on his own feet, asking, "What happened, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Something grabbed my foot," he answered as he tried to catch his breath. The adrenaline coursed through his veins as he cast his light on the bodies before them.

"Are you sure?" Vala asked with a tense voice as she shone her light in the general vicinity of where he had yelled out.

"Positive," Mitchell replied.

"Something's moving!" Daniel called out, tightening his grip on his P-90. The rest focused their lights on where Daniel's was, and sure enough there was a hand beneath the bodies that was twitching and flailing about slightly. The hand was on the end of an arm that was dressed in Jaffa armor. Teal'c stepped forward and grabbed the first body, heaving it off the pile. As he moved the second one, they saw the arm was connected to a Jaffa with a staff blast that had hit half of his symbiote pouch. Aside from a few bruises, he seemed to have no other injuries. Teal'c crouched down and gently sat the warrior up halfway, resting his head gently in the crook of his arm. The man's face was pale as he struggled for breath, obviously in great pain. Teal'c spoke quietly to him, "Rest easy, brother, you are with friends."

Her fear momentarily forgotten, Vala immediately moved forward with her hand device ready, stepping through the bodies and coming to crouch along side of the warrior. She wordlessly held the device over his stomach, and scarlet light washed over the horrific wound. The Jaffa began to cry out in pain, causing the rest of the team to look about in a slight panic, worried at what he might draw down upon them. The wound proceeded to close up, but Vala kept using the device after the wound was healed. It became clear that Vala was having a difficult time, enough so that Daniel stepped up behind her and asked gently, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, finding it difficult to speak while she used the device. "The dead symbiote…poison…" She winced a little but then clenched her jaw with a new determination, moving the device away from the now healed wound towards his chest and head. The Jaffa cried out all the more, his body convulsing with pain. Finally his whole body clenched for several moments and then completely relaxed though he began to breathe in uneven gasps as the light from the device faded. As it did, Vala's arms dropped and she started to collapse, but was quickly caught up in Daniel's arms. He pulled her up, holding her to him as she went almost limp for a moment. Starting to recover, she found her own footing though she lingered in his arms, readily wrapping an arm about his waist.

"Teal'c, he needs Tretonin," she said weakly. The Jaffa nodded and reached into one of his pouches, producing the small vial. As he injected a shot of the serum into the other, Vala wordlessly rested her head on Daniel's shoulder, leaning against him quietly as they all watched the two Jaffa.

Upon the injection of Tretonin, the rise and fall of his chest almost immediately assumed a more rhythmic motion. After a short while he started to stir, managing to open his eyes. The man winced at the circle of bright lights shining down at him. He shielded his eyes as he struggled to sit up completely. Teal'c helped him, watching with a concerned expression. "What is your name, Jaffa?" he asked the other quietly.

The Jaffa looked about the floor bathed in the cluster of light beams, trying to get his bearings. He frowned as he saw the bodies surrounding them and then looked at the other Jaffa sitting with him, his expression turning to one of recognition. "You are Teal'c," he said simply with a surprised voice.

"Indeed," he responded, nodding at the other. "What is your name?" he repeated gently, asking further, "What happened here?"

The other blinked for a few more moments, looking around as he continued to regain his wits. Looking back at Teal'c he answered, "I am Rak'nel," he paused before continuing, "We were attacked by a great many foes. There was no warning. They swarmed out of the forest and quickly forced their way into each building, killing Jaffa as they went." He paused, trying to stand. Teal'c helped pull him to his feet and half dragged, half supported him as they moved past the corpses out into the hallway, the rest of SG-1 following behind. After they had traveled down the hall several feet, Teal'c eased Rak'nel down so he could sit with his back against the wall.

As the rest followed behind, Daniel continued to support Vala, helping her find her way through the pile of bodies. After they had all entered into the hallway, Mitchell came up to them and said, "Daniel, I want you and Sam to go down the corridor a ways and make sure there're no surprises waiting for us."

The archaeologist hesitated as he continued to help Vala stay on her feet, looking at Cam incredulously in the shadows of the lights from their weapons. Sensing the brewing conflict, Vala took matters into her own hands and pulled away from Daniel, though her hand found his in the darkness. "It's alright, Daniel." He looked away from Mitchell to her, his expression turning to one of concern. He opened his mouth to argue, but she pressed a finger of her other hand against his lips. "I'm doing much better," she said, anticipating his protests. "Really, it's okay." She squeezed his hand in hers, smiling warmly at him. His expression clearly showed that he was unconvinced, but he didn't argue with her. Instead, he squeezed her hand back and reluctantly pulled away, casting a parting glare at Mitchell as he walked over to where Sam was waiting for him. The two walked down the hallway, the cones of light cast from their P-90s growing smaller as they went, finally disappearing around a corner.

Suddenly finding it necessary to lean against the wall as she watched them go, Vala turned to look at Mitchell in the shadowy edges of the lights from their weapons. She wrapped her hand about her microphone, asking in a bitter tone, "Was that really necessary?"

Covering his own microphone, he answered flatly, "Actually, yes it was." His voice was unapologetic as he spoke. "We don't know what's down that corridor, and we're obviously going to have to wait a few minutes for you and Rak'nel to regain your strength."

"So why didn't you go with Sam instead of making Daniel?" she asked further, her tone just as acid as before.

"Because," he said in a weary voice, "I need everyone sharp, both here where we have people hurting, and down the hallway where we're scouting. If I went with Sam and left Daniel with you, he'd be too focused on your welfare and wouldn't be paying attention to what was going on around him."

Vala opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't think of anything to say to that. To her own surprise she realized that he was absolutely correct. After waiting in silence for a few moments, Mitchell pulled his hand away from his microphone. Vala started to do the same but hesitated, keeping her mike covered. Cam watched her in tense anticipation, expecting further argument. Instead, she said quietly, "I'm sorry." He blinked in his surprise. Vala continued with a contrite tone, "You're right, that's exactly what would have happened." She then removed her hand from her microphone and closed her eyes to rest as he continued to regard her in stunned silence.

The four then waited for several minutes, with Mitchell constantly checking his watch. After he'd timed two minutes, he whispered into his headset, "Sam, Daniel, please respond. Have you found anything?"

Vala bit her lip for the several seconds of silence that followed, breathing a sigh of relief when they heard Sam in their ear-pieces, "That's a negative, Cam. The length of the hallway is clear. There are several rooms along here, but none have anyone inside. The hallway ends with a room containing another fight of stairs going down. We had only just reached the door when you called but we could see another pile of bodies. It looks like the Jaffa were trying to keep the invaders from entering this floor, but they were just as overwhelmed as the group we already found. We didn't have a chance to step inside. Did you want us to go back and investigate?"

Cam replied into his mike, "Negative Sam, you and Daniel bring it back. We'll investigate that room as a group, it's very unlikely we're going to find another survivor. There's either nothing there or a nasty surprise, and I don't want to send just the two of you in if it's the latter."

"Copy that, Cam, we're on our way," she answered. Silence followed, lasting until they saw the beams of lights reappear around the corner that had swallowed them up the first time. The two walked back over to the group, Sam walking up to Mitchell. "The fight looked like it was pretty nasty. There are a few windows, however, so there's light in the room."

"That's good to hear," Mitchell commented, "It'll be good to see some daylight after all this. Do you have any idea on how long until sunset?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Sam answered, "I figure it'll be probably four more hours or so." Cam nodded wordlessly at this, thinking for a moment while they waited for Vala and Rak'nel to regain their strength.

As Sam and Mitchell spoke, Daniel had walked over to Vala. She smiled wordlessly at him while continuing to lean against the wall. Her face still had a weary look, though not nearly as much as before. Daniel smiled back as he wrapped an arm about her, gently trying to pulling her to him. She didn't protest, but rather sighed happily as she melted against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Daniel briefly considered her in silence. He then leaned his head near hers and whispered softly, "How're you doing?"

"Better," she replied just as quietly, lifting her head slightly to look at him with a slight smile.

"You had me worried back there. I've never seen you afraid like that," he continued.

She looked into his eyes briefly. Nodding, she closed her eyes and leaned in closer, whispering even more softly, "You have no idea what it's like to be a host, Daniel…" Her voice trailed off at this and she snuggled up against him, drawing in a deep trembling breath, saying nothing more. Daniel hugged her to him, kissing her forehead softly.

After several more minutes, Mitchell figured that Rak'nel was looking much better. It appeared that the time they had waited allowed the Tretonin to make a much greater effect. "Are you ready to tell us more about what happened now?" Mitchell asked the Jaffa.

Looking up and nodding, Rak'nel answered, "Yes. The enemy was exceedingly strong in number, and tore through our defenses with relative ease. I was part of the guard that was protecting the queens, as you have likely already surmised. We expected those doors to hold them for much longer than they did, but they were able to penetrate them as you see there." He paused as he glanced to the mangled doors just a short walk away from them. After collecting his thoughts again, he continued. "As soon as there was a breach between the two doors, I was struck by the staff blast, leaving the wound that you healed. It had seriously wounded both me and my symbiote. Within moments more bodies fell over top of upon me and shortly after that, all sounds of fighting ended."

He paused again as he struggled with the intense memories. "I faded in and out of consciousness several times as my dying symbiote tried to heal both of us, but to little avail as it turned out. I heard a considerable commotion each time I awoke. It was clear the fighting was over, but something else was happening. At first I thought that perhaps we had won the fight, but when no one came looking for me in the pile of bodies, I knew it was the enemy. They were very busy for some time, but what they were doing, I do not know."

Looking to Teal'c in the shadows from the half-dozen beams of light, Mitchell answered, "I think we know. The tanks that held your Goa'uld queens are empty. The tanks are undamaged, but what they held are gone."

Blinking in disbelief, Rak'nel answered, "You think they were taken by our foe?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed, it seems most likely. The doors on top of each tank were opened, but without any application of force. I am sure that before you and your fellows entered the battle, you had left the tanks closed and sealed."

Rak'nel nodded, his brow still furrowed as he tried to absorb the news. "Of course, but how could they have opened them? Only the four Dis'tras knew the codes for those vessels."

"That doesn't mean anything," Vala answered disdainfully. Everyone looked to her and Daniel as she spoke. She was standing on her own now, though she hadn't pulled away from him in the slightest. Sam and Mitchell couldn't help but consider how he hadn't pushed her away, either. "I've always found that every security measure has a weakness allowing it to be beaten. It's really just a matter of finding that failing and exploiting it," she continued, shrugging nonchalantly as if what she said was trivial and obvious.

Rak'nel shook his head. "That is not possible. These tanks were designed to be the most secure in the galaxy."

Chuckling softly, Vala replied with a sneer, "I'm sure they were."

At this, both Rak'nel and Teal'c bristled at her words. Mitchell stepped in before any of them could say anything further, "Look, it doesn't matter how they did it, the simple fact is that the tanks are open, the Goa'uld queens are gone, and it's exceedingly unlikely that it was due to do anything other than the attack on this facility. How isn't really important, the big question is _why_."

He paused, looking back and forth between the three. Seeing no one arguing his point, he continued, "Why would anyone want to steal Goa'uld queens? If they were simply interested in destroying your ability to supply infant Goa'uld to your people, it would have been far easier to simply bomb this facility to the ground. It's obvious that these guys were able to bring considerable force to bear. If they were able to bring in a veritable invasion force, it's very likely that they could bring in some heavy, space-borne weapons platforms as well." Pausing, he added, "Hell, since these guys use Ha'tak vessels, it's possible even probable that they had brought their troops in a few Al'kesh. Isn't that the typical troop transport you guys use, Teal'c?"

The large Jaffa nodded slowly as he considered Mitchell's words. "Indeed," he said simply, looking very thoughtful.

After a short spell of silence, Vala piped up. "Well, we're certainly not going to figure out the answer to all those questions by just standing around here in the dark." The rest started to look to each other at her words. She glanced over to the other Jaffa and spoke in a sincere voice, "I'm ready to keep going if you are, Rak'nel."

The Jaffa stared at her with a hard look for a few moments, but then silently nodded, standing of his own volition. Vala stood away from Daniel at the same time. The two regarded each other tensely, but said nothing. Rak'nel then walked back over to the other room, looking about for a staff weapon. As he picked one up, Colonel Mitchell came over. Covering his microphone with his hand, he said quietly, "Look, I know we've all just met, but you should believe me when I tell you that she's actually a good person. Yeah, I know she kinda rubs people the wrong way, but she means well in the end."

Placing the butt of his staff weapon on the ground, Rak'nel glared at Mitchell in disbelief before answering. "How can she be a good person if she obviously knows a great deal about opening locks and stealing things?"

The Colonel shrugged and answered, "Can't speak to that, but you should know that she's the one that healed you and brought you back from death's door." The Jaffa blinked in stunned silence at this. "Think about it, will ya?" Mitchell added with finality, clapping the Jaffa on the shoulder as he walked away, removing his hand from his microphone.

"Alright, people," he said as he approached the group. Pausing to wait for Rak'nel to join them, he finished, "Let's go see what other surprises we've got around here."


	9. Chapter 9

The mid-morning sun shone into the windows of the high-rises in the New York skyline. As was always the case on a weekday morning, the city was already busy as people went about their work. The rays of the sun shone into a particular window on one of the upper stories in a tower on the Southeast side. Within this window was a large and elaborate office, well furnished with the most expensive oak desk and shelves, as well as leather upholstered chairs and couches. Original paintings hung on the walls, as well as a large, flat screen TV. Several other expensive pieces of electronics were scattered about the room, here and there. A rug emblazoned with the corporate logo for Farrow-Marshall served as the centerpiece on the floor.

Baal sat upon a large, plush leather chair with his feet up on the desk. As he quietly watched the bustling city bathed in morning light outside of his window, he drank from a large cup of coffee that he held. He had acquired a taste for the drink since coming to Earth. It was easy for him to understand why the people of this world enjoyed it so; he now always had several cups of it each morning.

As the steam curled about him, he considered fortunes of late. A century ago, he would have never considered the idea that the events of the last ten years were even possible. Nevertheless, the Jaffa had rebelled, the Goa'uld had fallen, the other System Lords were no more. The Tau'ri were now set to stand as a galactic power in their own right, within several of their generations. In the meanwhile, however, the Jaffa would come into dominance, though they would doubtlessly have difficulty forging and maintaining their new nation. With so many different families and factions having warred against each other in the service of so many different "gods" for so long, Baal knew it would only be a matter of time before the initial euphoria of their newly won freedom would breakdown in the face of bitter jealousies and old hatreds. The matter would be a trivial one for him to fan those fires. Indeed, he even still had a small cadre of Jaffa loyal to him that he could use for such purposes.

As for the Tau'ri, he had time on his side. They were yet a nascent force in this galaxy. In spite of the triumphs they had achieved so far, even as instrumental as they were in the downfall of the empires of his kin, they were not yet positioned to exert real power in this galaxy. Besides, sitting as he was in the heart of their civilization, he was ideally positioned to wreak havoc upon their prospects. It was a chaotic time, he reflected with a grin. It was all the better for him, as one could always find opportunity in chaos. In spite of the recent decline in his fortunes, there was little doubt in his mind about the prospects for his future. It was indeed time for the rise of a new order in the galaxy.

Contented, he continued to sip his morning coffee, grinning as he contemplated what lay ahead. A few moments later, one of the two laptops on his desk chimed quietly. The one unit was a very typical, though expensive name-brand unit that was sold to corporations. The other to its right had the same shell as its twin, except that what was on the display looked nothing like anything anyone else on the planet would ever see on their screens, save for a select few.

Baal glanced over at that second unit, the hieroglyphic like symbols scrolling by silently as he read the incoming message. A wicked smile grew upon his face as he read the news, nodding silently to himself. Things were proceeding quite well, in spite of the minor set-back here and there. Opportunities were indeed plentiful these days. Nodding silently to himself, he looked back out the window as he watched the Tau'ri scurry about their little city, busying themselves about their ever so minor affairs.

* * *

The four humans and two Jaffa quietly made their way through the rest of the corridor, the lights from their six P-90 muzzles cutting through the darkness, revealing empty space before them. As they continued down the last lengths of corridor, the darkness slowly faded, the half-light from the room ahead making their flashlights almost unnecessary. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, they saw sunlight streaming in to the room before them, much to their mutual relief. Windows on the walls that allowed the light in were long and narrow, too much so for a person to enter, but they were just fine for bringing in the sun's beautiful rays. 

The team made their way into the room, but found no evidence of any threat, only the bodies of those that died in the fighting before. As the sunlight banished the darkness, Vala breathed a deep sigh of relief and much of the tension visibly left her as she did. Walking beside her, Daniel turned upon hearing her and smiled at her. Glancing over to him, Vala briefly returned the smile, though they were both quickly distracted as the rest of the team converged upon the pile of corpses at the far end of the room.

Almost all were Jaffa, except for one. The man was wearing the same silvery armor that SG-1 had observed on the enemy forces that attacked the Gateroom on Dakara. "Well that settles it," Cam said flatly as they all looked at the lifeless body before them.

Rak'nel glanced at the corpse, furrowing his brow as he then looked to the others. "What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.

Teal'c looked at his fellow Jaffa and answered solemnly, "This warrior wears the same armor as those that just recently attacked Dakara. It was an assault of considerable force and planning. We were able to repel the invaders, though it was as much through sheer luck as it was skill or force of arms." Rak'nel nodded in stunned silence, absorbing the news of the attack on the Jaffa capitol with some difficulty. He looked as though he had more questions to ask, but chose not to.

"Alright, we'd best keep moving," Mitchell said as silence again settled over the six. "We're running out of daylight and there's two more buildings yet." He moved to the stairwell and shone his light inside. As he did, however, he hesitated as the rest came up behind him. "What is that?" he asked quietly as his light revealed a dried, green liquid splattered across the far wall. Another such stain could be seen sprayed across the wall on the right of the doorway.

Sam and Daniel quickly went through the doorway, shining their lights over the rest of the landing and the stairway down. There was only the flight of stairs going down on this stairwell, the other side of the landing ended in a blank wall. "Clear," Daniel said with Sam echoing him shortly thereafter. At that point, Daniel walked over to the wall with the green spray painted across it and studied it more closely.

"I have no idea what that is, but it looks like a blood stain," he commented thoughtfully, furrowing his brow as if trying to remember something. Slipping through the door, Vala came up beside him, also studying the stain.

Shaking her head, she commented quietly, "I've never seen anything with green blood like that, and I've seen quite a bit in this galaxy." She walked away looking perplexed as Sam and Teal'c took their respective turns. Sam shrugged her shoulders, though Teal'c lingered for a few moments, raising his eyebrow slightly. He momentarily shared a glance with Daniel, but neither said anything.

"What?" Mitchell asked, watching them share the look.

Glancing from Teal'c to the Cam, Daniel shook his head. "I'm not sure. It almost seems familiar, but I really can't place it." He frowned, a look of frustration crossing his face as Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed, I too feel as though I should remember something, but I cannot." The Jaffa said nothing more, though he glanced at the stains one last time.

"Well, we can't waste any more time on it here, we'd best move out," Mitchell said, though he had a bad feeling about the mysterious stains. "Teal'c, Vala, take the landing, Daniel, you and Sam clear the bottom of the stairwell. Rak'nel, I want you here guarding our rear with me."

Without another word, Teal'c and Vala darted down the stairs, the lights from their P-90s showing the way before them. As soon as they declared the landing safe, Daniel and Sam followed. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, it was Daniel that happened to move to the doorway as Sam cleared the space behind and under the stairs. He peaked out into the hallway, shining the light of his P-90 into the darkness. He heard Mitchell's voice in his ear bud ask, "What do you see?"

Pulling back into the stairwell, Daniel answered quietly, "A long, empty hallway with doors on each side."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Mitchell whispered into his microphone. "We're going to split up into threes and each go forward and clear each room in turn. Daniel, Vala, and Sam, you take the left side of the corridor. Teal'c, Rak'tan, and I will take the right." He watched Rak'tan as he spoke, determined to ensure that the Jaffa stayed with him. The Colonel wasn't entirely sure he trusted him yet, and he didn't want to risk anyone else on his team with this responsibility. Besides, there was no way he could discuss the matter openly, Teal'c would likely take offense.

As soon as he finished speaking, he and the rest of the team moved quietly down the rest of the stairs, collecting at the bottom into their smaller units. Mitchell nodded for the other three to go first, as there was a room on the left just in sight of the door to the stairwell. Sam, Daniel, and Vala darted across the hall, moving one after the other to secure the space. Daniel keyed in the code and Vala shone her light into the doorway after the portal silently glided open. Sam darted in afterwards, quickly followed by the other two. After several seconds, Sam's voice could be heard in everyone's ear buds. "All clear."

Sam and Daniel appeared in the doorway and waited as Cam lead the two Jaffa into the first room on the right. The three took the room in a very similar fashion. They too found nothing inside. The two teams continued down the corridor in this fashion, finding empty room after empty room. As Teal'c had described, these rooms were clinical in nature, designed for forcing Goa'uld queens into a breeding cycle. As such, they each had various, strange paraphernalia and a few large machines in them. They also all possessed a single tank like the ones above, except that these tanks were all closed and sealed, although they were all empty.

Upon reaching the last room, Daniel keyed in the code yet again and the door whisked open silently. Sam pointed her weapon through the open portal. Vala, in turn, darted in. As she ran halfway into the room, she came to a dead stop. She suddenly felt an old, familiar sensation that was now tightly coupled with a sickening knot in the pit of her stomach. Her blood ran cold as she remembered the last time she felt it. She paused, arguing with herself that she must be wrong; this wasn't what it felt like the last time. She thought she heard something, but then was distracted by Daniel's voice.

"The tank in this room is open and empty," Daniel reported into his headset with a tense whisper, worried about what that might mean. He slowly made his way into the room, looking at Vala with concern as he came to stand near to her, wondering why she hadn't made the announcement. There was no doubt that her beam of light had already revealed the same. He moved his light about to the far side of the room, searching for what else lay within.

Sam entered the room then, suddenly growing tense as she did, gripping her weapon tightly and shining the light about. She looked to Vala in the shadowy edges of their flashlights, asking tightly, "Do you sense it?" Daniel stopped his search at this, looking to Sam at her question.

Vala sucked in her breath as Sam's question confirmed what she had been afraid to accept. She knew that the other woman had been a host as well, though for a far shorter time. Her voice was tight with fear as she answered definitively, "Yes." Cold sweat ran down Vala's neck as she started to edge her way back towards the door, bumping into Daniel as she did. She startled herself at that, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Sense what?" Mitchell asked on their head sets with a frustrated voice as Daniel turned to look at Vala when she bumped him, shining his light in her direction as he did.

"Vala!" he cried out and suddenly lunged at her while they all heard something hiss. As Daniel knocked her off her feet, Vala felt a rush of air from something slimy flying past her head. She and Daniel hit the floor so hard that he almost knocked the wind out of her. At the same time, something was heard to smack wetly against the wall behind them and then land on the floor. Vala lost her grip on her weapon on impact with the floor and it went spinning across the room, its light flashing around but quickly disappearing as it settled in a corner. Vala panicked as she suddenly found herself in complete darkness, the two of them tangled up together on the floor. Daniel managed to sit up and shine the light of his weapon where the two sounds had come from on the other side of the room.

Vala sat up and looked but then screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw a fully mature Goa'uld coiling up, about to leap at her again. It's four red eyes glittered in the light as its slimy, wet, dark green skin glistened. The four pincer-like jaws opened wide as another spine-chilling hiss issued forth from it and it rushed forward, starting to leap. Suddenly Vala's ears were filled with the deafening roar of Daniel's weapon as its muzzle erupted in flame. The snake-like creature was immediately torn to shreds, its carcass sprayed across the floor as the archaeologist emptied his clip at the beast. The sounds of heavy foot falls from the hallway heralded Cam and Teal'c appearing at the door. They cast their lights into the room and found the two entangled on the floor. A small line of smoke curled from the muzzle of Daniel's empty weapon and a bewildered Sam only just getting her wits about her. Cam asked frantically, "What in the hell just happened in here?"

Vala blinked several times as she found herself momentarily blinded from the three beams of light now shining on her and Daniel. For the first few seconds, she found she could only stare in shock at the mutilated remains of the creature and draw in trembling breaths, her whole body shaking. She never even heard Colonel Mitchell, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Suddenly something touched her and she cried out again and jumped, turning to see Daniel was reaching out to her. Still she could not register a coherent thought, and was only able to stare at him dumbly with wide eyes, the emotions welling up inside of her too powerful for her to handle.

"It's okay," he whispered gently. Slowly he reached out for her again, lightly touching her shoulder and leaning in closer. She started at this, but didn't pull back. "It's over now," he continued saying in a soothing voice, "it's dead." Vala found her next few breaths were as much sobs as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Her head felt like it would explode from the pressure. Daniel's eyes watched her with a tender and caring gaze as he then wrapped his arm about her shoulders and gently pulled her to him. It was almost like she wasn't in her own body as Vala suddenly felt herself start to weep, unable to keep back the tide of emotion any more. She found herself crawling into Daniel's arms and clinging to him for all she was worth. He wrapped her up in his arms as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

As Vala wept in Daniel's embrace, Cam walked over to Sam, the two of them looking at the Goa'uld corpse. It still sat in the light of Daniel's P-90, though he had laid the empty weapon upon the floor beside him as he looked to Vala. The Colonel asked Sam in a tense whisper, "I assume there are no more in here?"

Glancing over to him in the shadowy edges of their lights, Sam shook her head, looking slightly overcome herself, "No, that was the only one. As soon as it was killed, I stopped sensing the presence of a Goa'uld."

He drew in a deep breath and nodded, "Did you see what happened?"

Running her fingers through her hair, she replied, "It all went down so quickly." She paused for a moment before continuing, "As far as I can tell, Daniel saved Vala from that Goa'uld by knocking her down." She drew in a deep, shuddering breath as she remembered the complete chaos of it all. "When Vala's weapon went flying, it made everything all the more confusing. By the time I got a bead on where everyone was, I saw the Goa'uld in the light from Daniel's weapon. He had already cut it into pieces by the time I could bring my own weapon up." she added as they both watched Teal'c walked over to the remains. Kneeling down, he looked to study it more closely.

Cam nodded in silence before asking further, "Any idea why it picked her to try and implant itself?"

She shrugged in reply, "Probably because she was deepest in the room, she just happened to be the closest to it."

"Well, at least we know what happened to one of the queens," Cam muttered grimly.

Shaking his head in the light from Daniel's weapon, Teal'c replied, "This is not a Goa'uld queen, Colonel Mitchel."

"What? Are you sure? How can you tell?"" Cam asked incredulously, he and Sam walking over to look over the Jaffa's shoulder. Rak'nel, who had been standing in the doorway, also came over to examine the remains.

Making a motion with his finger over the whole of the mutilated corpse, Teal'c answered, "Goa'uld queens are considerably longer than regular symbiotes." He then pointed at a very specific location along the shredded length of the snakelike body. "In addition, even when they are not spawning, they have a small pouch located here that they then use for gestating their young when they start to spawn."

Cam regarded the mess before them, asking skeptically, "Are you sure Teal'c?" The large Jaffa looked up at him with a glare, raising an eyebrow. The Colonel quickly amended, "I mean, I believe what you're saying about the queens, but that corpse is pretty torn up. There's really not much left."

Rak'nel answered for his fellow Jaffa, "It is not possible for this to be a queen. All of the ones we housed here were elders. They were mostly gray, with very little green left." The four looked down at the mostly green skin splattered across the floor.

Teal'c nodded up at Rak'nel, "Indeed."

Cam and Sam shared troubled expressions. "Alright," he answered tensely, "if this critter didn't come from that open tank there, then where in the hell did it come from?"

* * *

It was another typical day in the SGC, as typical as they come, anyway. The clock on the wall read ten thirty, and Walter yawned as he glanced back from it to his console. He was having difficulty staying awake, so he busied himself with the daily routine to try and just make it through the day. Thankfully, it was proving to be a fairly quiet day, in spite of the auspicious beginnings. The morning's communication with the Beta site had revealed that SG-9 had found a set of rings on PX8-317, and was going to investigate. Upon hearing the news, Landry had sent SG-18 early to check up on them, but the team hadn't been able to find them or the ring platform after a couple of hours searching. The General had ordered them to continue the search and to check in after four hours. 

Suddenly the Sergeant heard a cheery voice from behind him call out, "Hey Walter." Turning his chair, he did a double-take as he saw Martin Keegan walking up the stairs into the Gate control room.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, surprised. "You called in sick."

"Yeah, I know," he said, taking a seat next to Walter, starting to log into the console. "I started feeling better shortly after I called, and I felt really guilty for making you pull another double."

Walter regarded him thoughtfully, "Oh. Well, you certainly sound a lot better than you did on the phone."

He nodded, "Yeah, I took some decongestants and I'm feeling pretty good. So what's going on around here?" Walter filled him in on the events of the last twelve hours, while Keegan got himself situated. "Wow…sounds like it was pretty bad."

Nodding, Walter answered, "Yeah, I can't remember the last time it's been that crazy. You'll find that, though, once you've worked here long enough. Things can be quiet and repetitious for a while, then suddenly everything goes nuts." Keegan nodded as he proceeded to go about his work. Walter regarded him silently for a moment before asking, "So you're sure you're okay to be in here today?"

As he glanced back at Walter, he grinned. "I got in here okay, didn't I? Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He did a few things on his console before asking, "So how long until SG-18 is due to check in?"

Still watching Keegan thoughtfully, Walter glanced back at the clock for a moment, answering, "about three hours or so."

Nodding, he replied, "Alright." After doing a few more things on his console while Walter prepared to go, he asked, "Hey…any idea what they've found?"

As he logged off, Walter looked back over to the other. "I have no idea." Standing, he walked out of the control room, yawning as he went. "See you tomorrow at shift change, Marty," he said as he walked past.

"See ya," Keegan replied, glancing to his right to watch him descend the stairs and leave. The Sergeant grinned to himself, then turned back to attend to his console.

* * *

It was some time before Vala started to settle down. In the meanwhile, the rest of SG-1 had made a thorough search of the room. They had found a pair of dead Jaffa and another warrior in the same armor as those that attacked Dakara. None of them said anything, but all had shared troubled glances at this. 

As they searched, Daniel continued to comfort Vala, holding her close. Sometimes he'd whisper to her or stroke her hair but mostly he just held her in silence. After the rest of the team made sure the room was clear of any further threats, they quietly withdrew to the hallway to wait for the two, leaving Vala's weapon along side Daniel's as they went.

As her sobbing finally lessened, Vala slowly pulled away to look at Daniel, her tear-stained face heavily shadowed in the edge of the lights from their weapons. He still held her in his arms as he stared back at her in the half-light surrounding them; smiling tenderly as he gently brushed her cheeks, trying to dry them as best he could. She smiled at his efforts, turning her head to kiss his hand tenderly. Moving close to him again, she wrapped her arms about his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she relaxed against him. "I am so sorry, Daniel," she whispered, nuzzling against his neck.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, he leaned his head in and pressed his lips against her cheek. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked gently, running his fingers through her hair tenderly.

She answered softly with a ragged sigh, "For falling apart like this…for burdening you with it."

Daniel hugged her tightly and then whispered in her ear, "Vala, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm glad to be here for you, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled at this, hugging him tightly and pressing her lips to his neck tenderly. He held her all the closer as she did, saying nothing more as she continued to cling to him silently for some time. Without warning Vala suddenly whispered into his ear, "I was a host for ten years," answering a question that Daniel had asked her on the cargo ship while they talked. She had refused to answer then, growing silent and melancholy in response while avoiding his gaze. He hadn't pressed her for it of course. Rather, he changed the subject and she happily rejoined the conversation as if he hadn't even spoken of it. She had freely spoken of the five years following her liberation, and before she was taken, but she never once mentioned anything directly related to her ordeal.

"That's a very long time," he answered just as quietly, his voice full of sympathy as he realized it was exactly how long ago he had first been shown the Stargate. The idea of being a prisoner inside your own body for that long gave him chills.

She sighed raggedly again, nodding against him. "You have no idea," she began, "it was frightening enough when they took me from my village. I was eighteen, and it was the evening before I was to be married. We were having a feast in celebration when the Jaffa stormed in and took me. Everyone was screaming, they were hurting my friends and family…" she paused, before continuing. "After days as a prisoner, scared out of my wits, I was finally brought before Qetesh. I watched as she emerged from her last host and leapt at me." She drew in a shuddering breath, "I simply couldn't believe it when that...thing…came out of that other poor woman's mouth. I couldn't stop screaming…it was like something out of a nightmare, only I couldn't wake up." She paused, clinging to him even more tightly, sobbing again. He said nothing, but simply held her tightly, pressing his lips against her cheek.

After a few deep breaths, she was able to speak again. "Then the true nightmare began," she said, shivering. "For ten years I was forced to commit the most deplorable acts, Daniel. With my voice, she ordered the deaths of countless innocent people…with my hands she tortured and murdered, committing the most heinous of deeds. I can still see their faces as my own hands took the life from their eyes…and each time I was powerless to stop it…in my own body, I was helpless!" Her voice grew angry and frustrated. After pausing for a few moments, she then continued, her anger quickly dissolving into despondency. "I watched it all with my own eyes and heard it all with my own ears as if I had done every single thing…" her voice faded off again as her emotions overwhelmed her once more. Daniel squeezed her to him as he found tears rolling freely down his own cheeks. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he listened to her tale, listened to the grief in her voice. Seeing her in such anguish made him ache inside. He wished he could do more for her, though he knew deep down inside that just being here for her was all that could be asked for.

She wept for several more minutes, finding shelter and comfort in his embrace. After a while, her breathing relaxed again, and she whispered, "I thought I had managed to put it all behind me, I thought that I had managed to forget everything, but as soon as I saw that…creature, and it lunged at me, it was like it was happening all over again…everything came rushing back…"

Daniel kissed her cheek tenderly again and spoke to her with soothing, hushed tones, "Vala, I don't think anyone can ever completely be free of something like that." With his other hand, he ran his fingers through her hair, continuing more quietly, "but I'll always be there for you if you find the burden too great to bear again."

At his words, she pulled back just enough to look at him, her face full of emotion as her fresh tears mingled with the old. Upon seeing the stains of his own tears upon his face, her expression saddened even more as she reached up to caress his cheek, tracing the lines they left. "Daniel…" she whispered, her voice filled with remorse, "I'm sorry…"

Placing a finger over her lips, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Shush," he told her softly. "I told you, I wouldn't have it any other way." Sighing, she relaxed slightly and stared back into his eyes with adoration. She kissed his finger and he leaned in close enough so that their noses were touching, his hand moving to caress her cheek. "I'm happy to be here for you, I only wish I could do more..."

She stared deeply into his eyes as he spoke, finding the horrific memories evaporating like the morning fog and proving to be just as ephemeral in the warmth of his gaze. Before she even realized what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as she kissed him tenderly, eagerly. Surprised, Daniel hesitated for only a moment before he responded in kind, his lips brushing against hers as his eyes fell shut. He tasted the saltiness of tears, it was a sharp contrast with the sweetness of her kiss, though whose tears they were he couldn't tell. His hand stroked her cheek tenderly as his other arm pulled her tightly to him.

Vala sighed softly as she lost herself in the moment, forgetting where she was or what had happened before. She deepened the kiss, finding his lips parting willingly. Her hand upon his cheek wove its way into his hair, caressing him tenderly as their tongues entwined and danced slowly together. Daniel too found himself losing sense of all but the present, unable to think of anything but this beautiful woman in his arms and the intoxicating sweetness of her kiss. Her other hand reached up to cup his face, and he moaned softly against her lips, causing her to smile within their kiss as it went on and on.

Finally, Vala pulled away, sensing that Daniel wouldn't be the one to break the kiss. She rested her forehead against his, her breath coming quickly as she found herself suddenly dizzy. She kept her eyes shut as she held on to him as much for support as for wanting his nearness. "Are you alright?" he asked her tenderly, feeling her unsteadiness.

She nodded, answering breathlessly, "Yes." After a few more deep breaths she found herself regaining her sense of balance. Pulling back to look into his eyes, she hesitated before saying softly, "I never felt like I could share that with anyone before."

Smiling faintly, he nodded. "I understand. Given the scare you just experienced, it's natural to now find the need to tell someone about what you had gone through before."

Vala shook her head, the faintest of smiles teasing at the corner of her lips. "No," she said simply, leaning closer again as she looked deeply into his eyes, her fingers tenderly caressing his cheek.

Daniel furrowed his brow at this, looking confused. After a few moments of looking back into her intense stare, he finally blinked as stunned comprehension dawned upon his face. "Oh…" was all he could manage. Vala chuckled at this, smiling from ear to ear as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

The other four were out in the hallway, waiting quietly for Daniel and Vala. Sam and Teal'c sat on either side of the doorway, while Cam sat opposite. Rak'nel stood next to Teal'c, his eyes closed as they waited. They had arranged their P-90s so that they provided a soft glow of light, allowing them to see one another.

From his vantage point, Cam was able to just barely see the two of them in the shadowy light of their weapons. While he wanted to afford them their privacy, he also was concerned about any more nasty surprises. He glanced into the room yet again, keeping a watchful eye on them. "They've been in there for quite a while," Mitchell said in a hushed whisper.

Sam glanced over at him, answering just as quietly, "You have no idea how traumatic that must have been for her. Having been a host, I can understand where she's coming from." Drawing in a deep breath, she continued, "It's simply terrifying when someone else is controlling your body and you're just along for the ride." She paused, closing her eyes at the memory. "I was lucky that it was a Tok'ra that blended with me, and even that was only for a few days." She drew in a deep breath, "I can only imagine what it's like to be possessed by a Goa'uld. I don't know how long it was for, but I get the sense it was for years." She shook her head as she contemplated it. "I mean, just the memories you'd be exposed to would be enough to give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

"Don't get me wrong, Sam, I wasn't complaining. Just observing," he rested his head against the wall, looking back at Sam and then Teal'c. "So, any thoughts on where that snake came from?"

Sam tilted her head at him, "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Mitchell replied, "So you think it was from that enemy soldier we found in there?"

"Well where else could it have come from?" she asked.

Cam thought for a moment, then asked, "Is it possible that snake came from one of the two Jaffa we found in there?"

Rak'nel shook his head at this. "No. The symbiote was far too mature to have still been inside of a Jaffa."

Cam frowned at this, thinking. Furrowing his brow, he then said, "It seems odd to me that a Goa'uld would be dressed so plainly, though. Aren't they all pretty hung up on their wardrobes and prefer dressing up like something out of a bad costume party?"

Teal'c spoke up at this, "It was not uncommon for Apophis himself to go into battle dressed in the same armor as a Jaffa. The only difference was that his was gilded over its entire surface. It was also customary for Heru'ur to dress in the same fashion."

Cam looked to Teal'c, "Yeah, but you said it yourself, big guy. Their armor may have been similar that of any Jaffa, but it was also completely gold, right?"

Raising an eyebrow at his point, Teal'c nodded, "Indeed. However the armor of these new warriors can defend against the energy output from staff weapons. It is likely that the nature of the material that provides this protection does not allow for such embellishments."

As the Jaffa finished speaking, silence again descended over the group as they each considered the matter in their own thoughts.

After a few more minutes had passed, Cam noticed that Daniel and Vala were standing up in the other room. "I think we're about ready, people," he said, getting to his own feet. The others followed suit, and within minutes the two had emerged from the room. There was an awkward silence as they stood in the doorway, rejoining the group. Sam happened to be standing next to Vala. She asked in a gentle voice, "How're you doing?"

Vala turned to look at Sam, nodding. Sam saw that the other woman's eyes were still red and weary looking, but she also had a new-borne confidence about her. Vala drew in a deep breath and replied with a smile, "I'm doing a lot better now, thanks." Her voice was steady and sure as she regarded the blonde-haired Colonel with gratitude.

Sam smiled in return, answering, "It's good to hear that."

Mitchell spoke next, "Feel like you're ready to move out, then?"

Vala nodded with certainty, "Absolutely. Let's not waste any more time."

Cam looked like he was about to say something, but chose not to. Instead, he started to walk away, putting his headset back on as he went. The rest did likewise, and Vala suddenly panicked. She had completely forgotten about her radio when she had been pouring her heart out to Daniel. In spite of how she typically acted around people, she really didn't want to have just shared all that with everyone else. She reached for her headset even as she realized that she wasn't wearing it.

Daniel reached across at this, pulling her headset out from another pocket on her vest. He helped her put it on as he had the last time outside. She looked at him as he did, grinning. "You did that?" she asked, though it was rather rhetorical. She realized he must have done it while she was crying in his arms.

He simply nodded as he tucked her cord in place. "Mmhm," he answered wordlessly, fitting his own headset to his ear. Grinning at her, he winked, "I figured we might be talking a bit, so I took the liberty." Vala smiled wordlessly at this, regarding him with a warm gaze.

As the group walked through the hallway, Carter lingered so that Vala and Daniel caught up with her. Falling in on the other side of Vala, she covered her mike and whispered quietly, "Listen, if you're ever interested in talking with someone else that's been a host before, I'd be glad to be there for you." The raven haired woman smiled widely at Sam's words, looking surprised and happy at the offer.

She nodded, covering her own headset and answering just as quietly, "I'd be glad to take you up on that, Sam. Hopefully we can find some time to chat once we get back to your SGC." She grinned, adding, "Besides, you still owe me an answer to a question I asked, along with a whole bunch I didn't get the chance to."

Sam nodded, "You bet. I expect I've got a lot I can tell you, in fact." The two women smiled from ear to ear at this. They then both glanced over to Daniel, grinning mischievously. The archeologist, who hadn't been paying them any mind up until now, suddenly felt their gazes and looked over at them. Seeing how they were both looking at him, he regarded them apprehensively. He had this strange, sinking feeling that those looks meant he was in for trouble, though he couldn't say why or how.

The group came to the far door in the hallway, which lead directly outside. Teal'c approached the keypad and started entering the code. As he did, Sam spoke up. "We never did check the watch towers."

Mitchell looked back at her, nodding. "I know, but we're running out of daylight at this point. We've probably got only an hour until dusk, so we're going to just have to take the chance."

Daniel was busy changing his clip as the two spoke. The rest of the team checked their gear as Teal'c paused before entering the final digit. "Are you ready, Colonel Mitchell?"

Mitchell assumed a position on one side of the door as Daniel took the other. "Everyone set?" Cam asked, looking around at the rest of the group, who split on either side of the door. Seeing no one saying otherwise, he nodded at the Jaffa. "Okay, open it up."

Teal'c pressed the last button and the door slid open. Cam and Daniel pointed their weapons out, squinting in the sudden burst of daylight as they scanned the courtyard between the three buildings. There was no one to be seen. They looked from one building to the next, looking for some signs of activity. "Okay, which way?" Daniel asked, continuing to say, "We should pick a building and get over there and in as fast as possible."

"The one on the right," Cam said, "That's where they stored the young Goa'uld." With that, Cam darted out from the doorway, leading the way as the rest followed, Daniel lingering in the door and watching the courtyard. After all of the rest had left, he ran out after them. By the time they all had gathered at the door to the other building, Teal'c had already finished entering half of the code.

Mitchell and Vala had positioned themselves on either side of the door. Teal'c paused, looking to Cam who nodded at the Jaffa. The door whisked open and Vala and Cam pointed their weapons in. Unlike the other building, this one had many windows, several of which were broken. Light streamed in on all sides. It was essentially a large warehouse, with a catwalk on the perimeter of the building where a second floor would have been. Directly in front of the door about thirty feet away were many stacks of large crates, preventing them from seeing the rest of the room. Cam motioned for Carter and Daniel to go through.

The two ran in through the door. Rushing over to the crates they crouched behind the lowest stacks which were only about four feet high. They peered over the tops for a moment and then ducked back down suddenly. Cam looked concerned, whispering into his headset, "How many?"

Carter whispered back, "About thirty, maybe more."

Mitchell frowned at this. He asked further, "What are they doing?"

Carter daringly peered back over the edge, pausing for a moment as she studied what she saw. Ducking back down, she answered quietly, "It looks like they're working around the tanks on the far side of the room. I can't tell what they're doing, though."

Mitchell motioned for the rest of the team to move in and then went on ahead as the rest followed. Teal'c started to close the door, but Cam whispered into his headset, "Leave it open, we may need a quick exit." Coming to sit beside Sam, he peered over the crates. On the other side, he saw vast stretches of huge, open tanks that were filled with water. Beyond those tanks was another section that contained smaller tanks. Glancing up, he saw that there was a branching catwalk from the center of each wall that lead to the center of the building. The four catwalks met at a machine suspended from the roof by several heavy-duty cables. While he had no idea what the machine was for, it was certainly big enough.

The enemy was at the far side of the room, doing something with the smaller tanks, moving here and there. They were too far away for him to see what they were doing, but it was clear they were all making themselves very busy. At that point, he suddenly started paying attention to the tanks closer to this side of the building. "They're empty," he whispered into his headset as he stared at them dumbly.

For all of the volume they contained, he could clearly see that they were all empty, every single one of them. He remembered Hak'tan mentioning that this facility would produce several hundred thousand Goa'uld in a single crop, and the tanks were clearly set up for staged growing cycles.

At Mitchell's words, Daniel and Sam poked their heads up to look. "What's empty?" Vala asked in an annoyed whisper as she watched the other three's shocked expressions, clearly frustrated that she hadn't gotten a chance to see.

Teal'c and Rak'nel shared deeply troubled looks as they heard Mitchell's announcement. "Are you certain, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked in a tense whisper.

"Positive," he answered, ducking back down. Sighing, he glanced over to Teal'c and the rest, but then suddenly his eyes flew wide and he yelled, "Watch out!" Vala and Teal'c dove out of the way as he brought up his rifle. The weapon roared as he fired past them. The rest of the team turned and looked as his bullets struck an enemy soldier who had been coming around the stacks of boxes. The man had clearly been getting ready to fire for as Mitchell's bullets struck him and he jerked about, several shots fired from his weapon, even as he lost control of it. The energy blasts flew wildly about the room, some flying upwards, striking a couple of the cables that suspended the machine from the ceiling.

"Ah no," Mitchell complained as they watched the huge contraption start to twist on its moorings as cables snapped. The catwalks above twisted along with it, starting to crack and crumble as they did. More cables started to snap and the massive device started to fall from its perch, tearing down the concrete walks with it.

Looking up at the catwalk directly above them, Cam yelled, "Move!" They ran around the crates and deeper into the room as the contraption fell, brining the catwalks with it. The catwalk on their side of the building broke off from its connection to the wall and came smashing down onto the piles of crates, right where SG-1 had been standing.

The machine smashed into the ground below with a horrendous crash, shattering row upon row of tanks. Water poured out, flooding the ground in several inches of water. The other three catwalks came crashing down, breaking into pieces as they fell, pummeling the ground below, and destroying more tanks in the process. Dust filled the building as it seemed like the whole thing would collapse. After several seconds, however, everything grew quiet again.

"Of all the damned luck," Mitchell muttered as he stood up, coughing from all the dust. He started to look about for the rest of his team. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm alright," Sam answered, looking quite disheveled.

Daniel and Vala came over from just a few feet away, "Wow, you really know how to bring the house down, Colonel," Vala replied flippantly. Cam shot her a glare, but said nothing.

"I am well," Teal'c answered. He looked behind, calling out, "Rak'nel, are you well?"

The other Jaffa stepped out of the huge cloud of dust that was only now beginning to settle. "I am," he started, when suddenly staff blasts started to pepper the area. The team scattered as everyone dove for cover wherever they could find it.

Daniel and Vala ran across the room and both dived behind a considerably large piece of rubble, staff blasts from the enemy striking their cover. Grinning, they shared pained expressions. "Between this, getting scared out of my wits and almost getting possessed again, I'm just _so_ glad I came along," she said in a bitter voice, momentarily out of breath from their mad dash.

Grinning for a moment until a staff blast right at the edge of rubble above his head forced Daniel to drop lower, he replied, "I'm sorry, weren't you the one that got upset when you thought I didn't want you to come?" As soon as he finished talking, he turned and peeked out, firing several bursts from his P-90. He grimaced as his target ducked and his bullets peppered the wall harmlessly.

Taking the opportunity to do the same, Vala looked around her side of their shelter and fired several bursts at a soldier that was moving from one piece of cover to another. She found her mark, watching in satisfaction as the staff-wielding warrior jerked a few times. He dropped his weapon before getting knocked off his feet, never to rise again. Pulling back behind the rock, she found her shoulder bumping against Daniel's as he did the same. She looked back into his eyes replying with a wink, "What can I say, darling? Sometimes a girl just needs to feel wanted."

Their shelter was suddenly peppered with several more direct hits, threatening its integrity and forcing the two of them to duck lower. The solid rock cracked and groaned under the assault, and they were both showered by small pebbles and dust. "Alright, that does it," Vala snarled, reaching into the grenade pouch slung over her shoulder. Pulling one out, she glanced around the edge of their cover at the cluster of their foes that were across the room while Daniel spun around his side and let loose several bursts. She saw they were taking cover from his fire behind the large cabinets forming the perimeter of that section of the room, the spaces behind them filled with the smaller tanks that the enemy had been working in.

As she'd seen in the countless war movies Teal'c lent her while she and Daniel were bonded, she pulled the pin from her weapon with her teeth, spat it out and then let the handle fly off. She then wound up and pitched the weapon in the air, hurling it for all she was worth and with a special purpose. Daniel almost pulled back under cover again but saw the grenade fly out. He watched as the orb flew across the room and a good half dozen of the enemy appeared from behind their cover, bringing their staff weapons to bear on his and Vala's position yet again. He grinned as he watched the grenade fall into one of the small tanks of water immediately behind them. The explosion went off, turning the tank into a deadly shower of glass and shrapnel as water showered forth. Five of the six warriors were cut down from the explosion, while the last was blown over the console cabinet. "Yes!" Vala hooted, though her celebration was short lived as she saw more of the enemy appear from another cabinet further down.

Pulling back behind their cover as staff blasts rained down on them, Daniel and Vala bumped against each other yet again, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice throw," Daniel complimented her while changing his clip.

Changing the clip of her own weapon, she grinned as she unthinkingly and hurriedly quipped, "Well darling, I always do try and think outside the box." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, however, suddenly remembering that was what Daniel yelled at her to do back at the Ori beachhead before she ran off. Turning to look at him with a worried expression, her worst fears were confirmed as she found herself looking into guilt ridden, hurting eyes. "Daniel, I…" before she could say anything more, a huge explosion went of on the other side of their cover, knocking them both forward.

"Pull back! Hak'tan get us the hell out of here!!" Mitchell's loud yelling came in painfully through their ear-buds, adding insult to injury. Daniel heaved himself up, grabbing Vala by the vest and pulling her up with him. She stumbled but managed to find her feet as they ran for the door. As she followed behind him, she cursed herself for her thoughtless words. She then suddenly looked and saw Rak'nel laying on the ground. He had been struck in the head by a staff blast. She hesitated for a moment, pursing her lips in anger as she watched his lifeless body lying on the muddy ground. She felt a painful knot in her stomach as she remembered bringing him back from the brink of death. She bit back tears as she was overwhelmed with frustration and bitterness at the sickening twist of fate.

"Vala!" she heard Daniel yell back at her. He had hesitated after he realized she wasn't behind him anymore, and started to run back for her. She started moving again, catching up with him. He held out his hand for her and she took it. Staff weapon blasts chased them all the way as they ran, the five meeting back at the door they came from, darting through back outside.

Taking shelter on either side of the door frame, the four humans looked back in and proceeded to lay down heavy fire from their P-90s, forcing the many of the enemy to stay on the far side of the room. Cam and Vala were on one side, while Sam and Daniel were on the other. Teal'c stood on the outside, watching their rear, his two weapons now freshly reloaded and at the ready. Daniel saw many of the enemy creeping forward from the far side along the walls of the building, moving from one piece of cover to another. "They're moving in on our position!" he shouted above the weapons fire. "Where the hell is that shuttle?"

"Hak'tan will be here Daniel Jackson," Teal'c shouted as he fired a burst at a warrior that suddenly appeared around one corner of the same building. The warrior was cut down, but Teal'c saw another two crouch down behind the corner. "We cannot hold this position, Colonel Mitchell," he shouted as he turned to the other corner and saw two more, forcing them back with a burst from his other P-90.

"Yeah, no shit!" Mitchell shouted as he pulled a grenade from his pouch and lobbed it at the corner behind him, the first one Teal'c fired upon. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled, ducking down with the rest just before the weapon exploded. The blast tore the corner of the building to shreds as well as the enemy that stood there. Within moments, Sam had done the same at the corner on her side.

Watching the growing stream of warriors inside getting closer to the door, Daniel pulled back from the door and punched the code into the console. "Vala!" he shouted, causing her to stop firing and look up at him. He then pressed the last button and caused the door to slam shut. Stepping back, he pulled Sam away from door with him and sprayed the control panel with a burst from his P-90, causing a small explosion and setting sparks flying form it.

"Where is Rak'nel?" Teal'c suddenly asked in an urgent voice, looking around now that they had a moment's peace.

"Dead," Vala answered flatly, her face a portrait of anger and bitterness.

"Are you sure?" Teal'c asked her insistently.

Looking back up at him with a furious gaze, she yelled back, "He had his head taken off by a staff weapon, what do you think?"

"Watch it!" Daniel yelled, firing his weapon and killing another warrior that crept out from a corner.

"Alright, we really need to find some cover," Mitchell said as they backed away from the doorway into the open compound. They nervously looked about as they expected more of the enemy to appear at any moment. Sure enough, soldiers started to peak around the corners of the building they just left. Vala and Daniel knelt down in front of Sam and Mitchell, the four of them firing mercilessly on the enemy positions.

Suddenly they heard a loud roaring in the skies above. Looking up, Mitchell said loudly, "It's about time!" but then yelled, "MOVE!" as he saw two death gliders soaring in on their position. The five ran across the compound, perpendicular to the flight path of the two craft as blasts from their heavy weapons strafed the ground around them.

Suddenly Hak'tan's voice crackled in their ear-buds. "Do not move, I am almost directly over top of you. I can ring you up in ten seconds."

Staff blasts started to fly past them as they all turned to see the enemy pouring out from around the corners of the building they had left, which was now on the far side of the compound. Mitchell and Sam knelt down while Vala and Daniel laid upon the ground, the four of them firing back. Teal'c stood behind the lot of them, firing his weapons above their heads. Several of the warriors fell dead as the lethal barrage of bullets rained down upon them, but the others quickly moved to hide behind the other two buildings that were closer.

As they waited, firing occasional bursts upon the enemy's new positions, Mitchell looked up to see the death gliders completing their loop around, coming back for another pass. "We don't have ten seconds!" he yelled, but held his position even as the craft started to strafe the ground on the far side of the compound, the blasts coming closer. After another second, the four on the ground all were getting up to run as Teal'c even hesitated to stay, but suddenly a series of rings dropped down around the five of them. With a flash of bright light, they were gone, and the rings flew back up again.

Within the hold of the cargo ship, the ring platform sprang to life, the series of rings rising up noisily out of the floorboards. With the customary flash of bright light, the lot of SG-1 suddenly filled the space as the rings fell back down again. All of them were in various states of standing, kneeling, and getting up and suddenly found themselves falling over one another as the cargo ship lurched forward, suddenly accelerating.

Teal'c was the only one that managed to keep his feet about him. He glanced down at his friends with a bemused expression and then reached down to forcibly disentangle his fellows from one other. Heaving Mitchell off the top of the pile by his arm, he lifted the man as easily as one might lift a doll and set him to the side, leaving him more or less on his feet while reaching down next for Daniel. The remaining three suddenly found the motivation to separate much more efficiently, all of them crawling away from Teal'c as fast as they could. "Easy there, Teal'c, we're doing okay on our own here," Daniel protested, moving out of the way just in time.

Colonel Mitchell stood to the side, working his arm about as he glared at Teal'c. The Jaffa turned away as Daniel stood of his own accord, and found himself looking back at Cam. "Geez, Teal'c, do you have _any _idea how strong you really are?" Mitchell asked as he winced in pain.

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at Mitchell as he said with a grin, "Indeed."

Suddenly the craft was rocked back and forth as the sound of muffled explosions filled the interior of the craft. "We're not out of this yet, people," Mitchell yelled, managing to keep his feet. "Everyone up forward," he added as he made his way towards the door that lead to the cockpit.

Vala quickly made her way over to Daniel as they stood up, grabbing him by the arm as he turned to follow Cam. He stopped and turned to look at her, his expression blank. She swallowed hard as she said urgently, "Daniel, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean what I said back there the way it sounded, I…" her hurried words were cut short as another pair of explosions rocked the cargo ship, causing it to lurch. Vala suddenly found her and Daniel stumbling together into a stack of crates.

Daniel shook his head as he gently pushed her away, saying, "This really isn't the right time to have this conversation."

Vala opened her mouth to say something else when they heard Mitchell yell harshly at the top of his lungs from the cockpit, "Everyone' means you too, love birds! Get the hell up here; you can make out some other time!"

Daniel pursed his lips in a frown at this and wordlessly ran out of the cargo hold. Vala lingered for just a moment, biting her lip as she suddenly felt incredibly helpless. She was even more frustrated at her careless words than she had been back on the planet. Hesitating for a brief moment, she glanced back to the same flat of crates that she and Daniel had slept upon in each other's arms. Biting back tears, she turned and ran up to the front of the ship, joining the others.

More blasts from the gliders harrying them rocked the craft as she saw the front display, watching as the blue of the planet's atmosphere gave way to the blackness of space. "Shields at fourty percent," Hak'tan reported as he piloted the ship, attempting to maneuver as best as possible, doing what he could to shake the fighters.

"We really are done for this time, aren't we?" Daniel asked, his voice sounding somewhat resigned.

Suddenly as Hak'tan veered the craft in a radically new direction, a large tetrahedral ship filled the display. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Mitchell complained in disbelief. The vessel loomed large before them, its larger weapons firing at the cargo ship. Even as the bolts of energy missed, the explosions rocked the craft as it flew forward. "How in the hell did we miss that??"

"The nebula," Sam reminded him, "it must have been on the far side of the planet when we first approached."

"The Ha'tak is starting to launch its death gliders," Teal'c announced in a flat voice, watching the display intently as the deadly craft poured out of their mother ship.

"Oh like it makes any difference," Mitchell yelled in frustration.

Suddenly Vala cried out, "RINGS!"

"What?" Mitchell asked, turning in his seat to look at her incredulously.

She quickly answered, "If that mother ship is launching its fighters, then its shields are down. If we activate the rings, they'll seek out the closest platform, which is going to be on that ship."

"Then what?" Mitchell asked, as yet another explosion rocked the craft.

"Have you got any better ideas, or would you rather wait until they raise their shields?" she snapped back at him, suddenly finding herself thrown against Daniel yet again with the last blast. She glanced up at him hopefully as she found herself caught gently in his arms as she fell. Daniel was looking at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly was cut short.

"Everyone to the rings, NOW!" Mitchell yelled, standing and pushing Daniel and Vala forward. Sam and Teal'c followed, and the five ran back into the cargo hold. Hak'tan paused, setting a few final controls before he followed, running after them.

SG-1 assembled on the ring platform as Hak'tan paused at the door to the cargo hold and punched a code into the control panel for the ring platform. "Weapons! Make a circle facing out, everyone crouch down!" Mitchell ordered, reloading his P-90. The room was filled with the clacking sound of weapons being reloaded as the rest following suit and formed a circle where they all faced out, crouching where they stood. Daniel made sure he stood next to Vala, who glanced at him as he came over. He smiled slightly at her, a smile which she returned with heartfelt eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but the craft was again rocked by another explosion.

As Hak'tan finished the last of the sequence, he hurried over to join them. Just then the craft was suddenly rocked with yet another powerful explosion and he stumbled. Teal'c grabbed his arm and pulled him completely inside the platform, heaving him over his head and throwing him into the center of the circle just as the rings activated and started to rise up around them. The light flashed over them and the rings fell back down into the floor, leaving the ship empty as more and more explosions rocked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Within the tetrahedral hull of the Ha'tak vessel floating in orbit above Kevlin Minor, the rings in a transportation room suddenly sprang to life as the floor opened up and the stack of five circles shot up into the air. The two guards stationed at the door jumped in surprise and brought their staff weapons to bear as the bright white light flashed within the column. As the rings fell back down, the room was suddenly filled with the roaring staccato of P-90s and the thunder of multiple staff blasts. The energy blasts went flying harmlessly over the heads of SG-1 as the bullet-ridden guards lost control of their weapons. The two sentries fell in heaps on either side of the doorway, their silver armor gleaming in the lights from the ceiling.

Silence settled again over the room the team spread out quickly from the ring platform. Teal'c pulled Hak'tan back to his feet as Sam and Daniel rushed over to the arched doorway, taking up positions on either side. They peered out into the corridor, pointing their weapons down its length. Looking back into the room, Sam announced just above a whisper, "The hallway's empty."

Vala walked quickly towards the door. "We need to get out of here. They'll have detected our matter stream's arrival in the Pel'tak."

Catching up to her, Mitchell grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop just as she was walking out of the room "Woah, hold on there…"

Spinning on her heel and breaking free of his grip, Vala stared daggers at Cam, interrupting him. "We need to get off of this level; they'll be sending troops here without delay. I know these ships like the back of my hand…"

"So does Teal'c…" Mitchell cut in, but found himself quickly overrun again.

"Teal'c and Hak'tan are both Jaffa and they don't know about all of the secret little goodies that the Goa'uld hide in these monstrosities," she answered impatiently. "I can quickly and secretly get us out of here to somewhere safe. There we can regroup and get our wits about us. So put your male ego aside and let me save our necks, will you?"

After a moment's hesitation, Cam made a sweeping motion with his hands for her to proceed as she had been. Nodding curtly to him, she walked quickly down the hallway as the rest of the team fell in behind. Cam waited with Daniel as the rest of the team left the room, catching by the arm as he went to go. He said quietly, "I gotta tell you, I don't know what you see in that chick."

Grinning at him with an amused expression, Daniel paused as he answered, "It's hard to explain." He then walked off, falling in with the rest of the team. Cam's mouth fell open as he heard Daniel's reply, having expected the archaeologist to deny any hint of feelings for the woman. After a moment's hesitation, he followed behind Daniel, watching him with a perplexed brow.

Vala lead them down the corridor in silence, pausing at the end where it formed a tee with another hallway. She peeked around the corner with her P-90 as Sam did the same down the opposite way. First glancing back at Sam who nodded to her, Vala then proceeded down the way she had looked. The rest of the team followed behind, glancing about in concern as they kept waiting for enemy troops to show up at the next moment.

As they walked, the corridor started to arc. Walking down its length, Vala began to glide her fingers over the hieroglyphics covering one of the walls. After a few steps, she suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. She examined the wall carefully, studying the symbols and tracing her hands over some of them. Daniel came up behind her, studying the wall with her, reading the symbols. "Vala, it's all gibberish…" he started.

"Shush, darling," she said absentmindedly, interrupting him as she continued to look over the wall. Moving a few feet further she continued to trace her hands over the pictographs she searched. Her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. Suddenly down the far side of the corridor, they could hear the distant ring of many boots on the floor, getting louder with every passing moment.

Cam and Sam moved quickly to the other side of Vala, readying their weapons. Cam whispered, "I really don't want to rush you there, but…"

Ignoring him, the raven-haired woman moved her fingers over the symbols yet again. The sound of the boots continued to get louder as she searched. After just another moment's pause, she suddenly started to push in a series of hieroglyphs spaced apart over two square feet of the wall. Part of the wall immediately to her side suddenly fell back into the rest of the wall and slid open to reveal a passage way. Glancing at the door and then turning back to Cam, she grinned as she answered in a hushed whisper, "I don't mean to rush you, but you might want to get inside."

The Colonel gave her an annoyed look as Teal'c and Hak'tan entered the passage. Cam tapped Sam on the shoulder, motioning for her to go next, following behind her as she darted in. Daniel waited for Vala, but she immediately started to push him inside, whispering to him, "I've got to be the last one to enter. Get in there, go…" He hesitated for a split second but then went through, allowing her to move him along. Vala pushed him in, passing through the opening even as the sounds of the boots got louder and louder. As soon as she entered, the wall slid shut and closed back up behind her.

The six of them found themselves in a narrow corridor, dimly lit from the ceiling. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all featureless and black, causing what little light there was to seem even less significant. The space was only wide enough for one person to squeeze through at a time, so Vala found herself at the end of the column, behind Daniel. Every little sound they made echoed noisily within the tight space, so much so that Cam whispered, "Quiet!" They all froze, standing utterly still in silence as they heard the marching boots getting louder and louder outside the door. The sound of the column of troops passing by outside reverberated throughout the small space and each of them held their breath, waiting.

Daniel's hand found Vala's in the shadows, hesitantly touching her. Smiling as she felt him reach out to her, she immediately grasped his hand in hers, entwining her fingers with his. Daniel squeezed back, turning back to find her looking up at him. In silence they shared an intimate gaze, all the while the jackbooted sounds from outside continued to ring through the tight passage. As he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel foolish for the way he reacted to her words before. Now that he had a moment to stop and think, he realized how trivial the matter really was. He wished desperately that he could say something now, but the sounds of the marching boots outside the door were a foreboding reminder of the need for silence.

After several more moments, the sound started to slowly fade. Finally, they found themselves only listening to the sounds of their own breathing, each relaxing slightly as the tension left with the sound of the boots.

"Alright, I take it we can go down the corridor safely?" Cam whispered down the line to Vala, looking past Daniel in an attempt to see her.

The woman pulled her gaze away from the archaeologist at this, returning Mitchell's look and nodding in reply. "Yes, the way forward should be clear." She released his hand as she spoke, and he looked forward again.

The six then moved forward slowly and quietly. Teal'c lead the way in silence, using the twin lights of his two P-90s to better illuminate their way down the passageway. After several minutes of walking, the corridor opened up into a smallish, circular room, perhaps about ten feet in diameter. The room was as dimly lit as the rest of the passages. Other hallways like the one they just left branched off from the space, leading six other directions, evenly spaced about the room's singular wall. Filling out of the hallway, they entered the room one by one, each pausing as they waited for Vala to emerge.

Looking around thoughtfully for a moment, Vala then nodded to herself and said, "This is as good of a place as any to rest for a bit and figure out what we're going to do next."

Daniel spoke up as she finished and asked, "Uhm, wait a minute." Turning to look at him, Vala raised an eyebrow. "You said this was one of the many secrets that the Goa'uld hid in their mother ships, secrets that they wouldn't tell their Jaffa, even their First Primes." The raven-haired woman nodded wordlessly at this as he continued, "Wouldn't it stand to reason that they'd have ways of knowing when someone else used their secret…stuff?"

She grinned at him, "True, one would think that. Sometimes the ships have such alarms, and sometimes they don't, it all depends. Whether they do or not, however, even if there is a Goa'uld running this ship and he or she figures out we're here, they can't very well go sending their troops in after us, can they? It'd kind of ruin the secret."

Nodding at her, Mitchell replied, "So we're just going to have to stay on our toes and hope a glowing-eyed costumed freak doesn't come looking to kill us."

Vala paused, then nodded, "Pretty much."

Looking back over at Daniel, Cam shared a pained expression with him though both knew they didn't really have any other options. Mitchell then looked about the group. "Alright, let's all just sit down for a few minutes and take a breather. I want everyone to take stock of their ammo situation. Consolidate your clips, sort out your gear. Everyone gives me a bullet and grenade count in five minutes." At this, he removed his backpack and sat down against one of the spaces of wall between corridors, setting about doing what he just asked the rest to do. Sam and Teal'c did likewise, choosing the spaces of wall nearest to where they happened to be standing. Hak'tan moved to sit near Teal'c, the two talking quietly as Teal'c went about his task.

Vala walked over to the far side of the room, opposite the rest of the group, removing her pack and sitting down against the wall there. After only a moment's hesitation, Daniel followed, coming to stand before her. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that seat taken?" he said quietly, gesturing to the space next to her.

She smirked up at him, glancing at the spot of floor next to her then back to him. Feigning a sigh, she answered, "I suppose not…"

Removing his pack and seating himself next to her, he started to pull out all of his clips from his vest, avoiding her gaze. After a moment's hesitation, he said in a hushed voice, "Look, I'm sorry I blew you off back at the cargo ship when you tried to apologize." He focused intently on what he was doing as he spoke, emptying various partial clips and filling up others to full. "I really should have just accepted your apology and told you how what you said was no big deal, that I blew it all out of proportion…" he glanced back up at her as he ran out of words to say.

For her part, Vala had only really managed to pull out all of her clips. They sat in a pile on her lap as she watched him speak, listening to his words intently. She met his gaze as he looked at her and he found himself unable to look away. Smiling at him, she answered quietly, "No, you really did deserve that apology, Daniel. I crossed the line with that remark, even though I didn't mean it that way when I said it." She chuckled as she looked down, starting fumble with her clips, trying to pull the bullets out as he was. "I was just making a bad joke about the damned tank exploding. It didn't even occur to me how it would sound to you until after I said it…I should have thought about it first."

Daniel watched her fumble with the cartridges and saw she was having some difficulty. "Here, there's a little trick to it," he said, leaning in and reaching over to show her how with the clip she had in her hands, "It took me forever to get the knack of this." As they fumbled with a few bullets, their hands brushed against each other. He grinned, "Jack never had any patience with me. Sam finally had to help me with it several times; Jack wouldn't even let me ask after the first time." After only a few tries, however, Vala had mastered the motion and set about the rest easily enough. He watched her for a few moments, only able to get out, "Huh."

Looking at him as he still leaned close to her, she winked, "I guess you're just not mechanically minded, darling."

Returning her gaze, he grinned at her. "I guess not."

Her smile faded as she stopped working on the clip. Taking his hand in hers, she looked at him very seriously. "I am sorry, Daniel," she said, a heartfelt look in her eyes.

Squeezing her hand tightly, he smiled warmly at her words. "I'm sorry too, Vala," he replied softly, looking back into her gaze tenderly. For a moment, Vala thought he might kiss her, but he suddenly seemed to remember the audience just across the room. Glancing away for a moment at the others across the way, and particularly noting Cam's glare, he withdrew his hand from hers. Starting to pull away, he began, "I think we'd better…"

As she cast an irritated glance at the others across the room, Vala interrupted him, "Not so fast, darling." With that she grabbed his vest and pulled him to back her, pressing her lips to his, kissing him passionately. At first Daniel was stunned by this, but within moments he found he was unable to resist, kissing back just as intensely. Forgetting where he was or who was watching, he reached up with one hand and caressed her cheek, weaving his fingers into her hair as their tongues wrestled together. Vala smiled as she felt his touch, kissing him more even insistently as she moaned softly against his lips.

After a while, Vala pulled away slowly, letting her lips linger against his in the final moments. She grinned from ear to ear as she straightened out his vest. Looking into his eyes, she said with a wink as she caressed his cheek, "Now we've made up." Picking up her clips, she set about getting back to work. For his part, Daniel was still in shock, his glasses askew upon his face. It was a very slow process for him to finally sit up straight again as he tried to figure out what just happened. As he glanced back across the room, he saw the others working on their gear, Mitchell scowling while Sam smiled sweetly. Teal'c simply ignored the whole affair, while Hak'tan looked away, completely disinterested.

The archaeologist suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed, his cheeks flushing as he looked back at Vala. The woman looked up as she felt his gaze upon her, grinning at him as she saw his blush. "Are you alright, dear?" Looking down at the untouched pile of clips in his lap, she teased him, "You should really get finished there, Colonel Mitchell's going to be rather annoyed if you're not done in two minutes." He blinked at her words, opening his mouth to say something, but finding no words to use. Instead he cleared his throat as he straightened out his glasses. Looking down at the cartridges in his lap, he slowly started to get back to his task. He looked like he was in a fog, as if he still hadn't quite collected his wits yet. Vala continued to smile sweetly as her gaze lingered on him for a while, until she finally set back about her gear.

Over on the other side of the room, Sam then looked over to Cam with a smile. He glanced at her with an annoyed expression. Sam frowned at this, whispering, "Would you relax?" Mitchell frowned a little more, but he did look like he was reluctantly considering her point. Sighing, he looked back down to finish his work.

After the five minutes were done, Cam polled the room asking what people had. Everyone had most of their grenades, but they all had about half the ammo they had started with. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," Mitchell said, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. "That damned firefight back on the planet was a mistake; we should have just pulled out right away."

"It is easy with the benefit of experience to judge a prior decision as an error, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c began, "You should not punish yourself for what now appears to have been a mistake. There was no reason to believe we could not have won such a battle, it has happened before."

Vala cleared her throat, chiming in, "you might say that hindsight is twenty-twenty…" She smiled sweetly at everyone as they turned at her voice, looking positively proud at herself for summing that all up with yet another Earth idiom.

The Jaffa looked ruffled at this, raising an eyebrow at her disdainfully. "Indeed," was all he said in a low voice.

"Well, either way, it's a done deal now," Cam said, closing the matter. "The way I figure it, our next order of business is to get the hell out of here and back to a planet with a Stargate." He paused, looking around while asking, "Any ideas?"

Vala spoke up again. "Well, we could always try and steal a cargo ship or a few death gliders, maybe try and make it back to Kevlin Prime."

"It is exceedingly questionable whether we could do that without detection," Teal'c answered her, "We certainly would not be able to outrun a Ha'tak vessel the distance from here back to the first planet."

Frowning at the Jaffa, Vala replied, "Well I know that. I was just throwing out the first thing that came into my head," as the words left her lips, she turned her head and shot a warning glare at Daniel. The archaeologist had opened his mouth but then snapped it shut again as she stared at him. He smiled overly sweetly at her, a smile she returned in kind.

"Okay, any other suggestions?" Mitchell asked, looking around, his gaze lingering on Sam.

Suddenly realizing he was waiting on her, she asked defensively, "What?"

Cam shrugged, "Well, we need a clever idea and you've had a pretty good history in that department…"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Geez, come on. I don't always come up with the idea to save the day."

Teal'c and Daniel shared a look at this. The archaeologist turned back to Sam and opened up his mouth to say something when she shot him a glare in early reply. He closed his mouth with a clack of his teeth, looking a little annoyed now.

Vala grinned from ear to ear as she watched the wordless exchange, looking over at Sam. "I wouldn't worry about it, Sam. Obviously the boys know that when it comes down to it, they need us ladies to save their sorry behinds." The blonde-haired Colonel grinned back at Vala. Vala glanced over to Daniel, her smile broadening, "Though what cute behinds they do have."

Cam rolled his eyes at this and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Daniel jumped in, beating him to it, "Vala, about your idea to steal a cargo ship and make a run for it..." The archaeologist had a deeply thoughtful expression as he spoke, turning to look at the woman next to him.

She glared at him, replying in irritation with a warning voice, "Daniel…"

Blinking in surprise at her reaction, he quickly added, "What? No, no, it's not like that, I really think you were on to something…"

"Daniel," she said with strained patience, "Teal'c is right, there's no way we could pull that off without being detected. Once we left the launch bay, if we even got that far, then we'd have no chance of outrunning the Ha'tak. Never mind the squadrons of death gliders that it would send out after us" She took a deep breath and said, "It was a ridiculous idea." It was clear from the sound of her voice that the admission was a painful one.

Daniel watched her as he listened. After she finished speaking, he grinned knowingly, saying nothing at first. She furrowed her brow at this, regarding him with a mixture of confusion, irritation, and curiosity.

Glancing from her to the others and back, he said simply with a smile, "So we blow the Ha'tak."

* * *

"Well that's certainly good news considering the circumstances," General Landry said as Bra'tac watched him on the terminal's display. The light from the open wormhole in the Stargate on Dakara cast its undulating light about the large stone room. The dead and wounded had long been removed, and Jaffa were busy about the whole room, cleaning the floors and walls of the countless bloodstains. 

Nodding, the old Jaffa replied, "Indeed, but I fear I must tell you that there is also news that is not so good." His expression grew dark as Landry's brows furrowed upon hearing his words.

The General asked, "Oh?" After a moment's hesitation, he added further, "I expect this is going to have to do with SG-1 and their mission to your hatchery…"

Hesitating, Bra'tac answered, "You are correct, Hank Landry. We have attempted several times to contact our facility there, but we have not been able to connect with the Chappa'ai." After hesitating, he answered, "I fear the worst for your people and mine."

Sighing, Landry paused for a moment. He then said, "Well, I'm not going to worry about that until we know something more definite. From what George and Jack have told me about SG-1's history over the years, it'd be a mistake to count them out until you see them actually dead." Chuckling, he added as an afterthought, "and sometimes not even then." Growing serious, he continued, "As to your people, I'm sure that SG-1 will do all that they can to ensure their safety."

Bra'tac nodded, "I know that they will, Hank Landry. Let us hope that you are right about the luck of SG-1."

"I suspect we'll hear from them soon enough." The General then asked, "So you're ready to send us the prisoners?"

The wizened Jaffa answered, "We are. We have questioned ourselves for some time now, and they are most uncooperative. I would like to see what you can make of them."

Nodding, Landry said, "We'll do what we can. For the smuggler you recaptured, we'll have Vala take a crack at him when SG-1 returns. For the other, we'll see what we can do to convince him that talking is in his best interests."

"Very well," Bra'tac replied. "If you will open your iris, my guards will bring them through."

Looking off screen, Landry instructed the tech, "Open the iris." The sound of the iris opening could be heard through the terminal's audio. Looking back at Bra'tac, Landry said, "All clear, Master Bra'tac. Send them on through."

Turning behind him, Bra'tac looked upon the two prisoners that were bound and watched closely by several Jaffa guards holding staff weapons aimed at them. The first prisoner was dressed completely in leather, his garments having many straps and buckles. The other was dressed in the same silvery armor as the ones that had attacked Dakara just hours before. "Take them to the Tau'ri," Bra'tac said.

* * *

The other five in the room glanced back and forth at Daniel's suggestion, sharing incredulous looks. Vala smiled kindly at him, leaning in and placing her hand on his arm. "Darling, while we all admire your enthusiasm, don't you think you're being a little too ambitious?" 

Grinning at her, Daniel shook his head. "Not really. We've done it before, actually." He glanced over to Sam and Teal'c, "Right?"

Carter sat up at this, looking a little uncomfortable as everyone's eye suddenly turned back to her. "Well…" she stared, hesitating sharing glances with Teal'c, "I mean, yes we did, but..." she looked over to Daniel, "You know that we got extremely lucky on that." Sam glanced over to Teal'c at this, who nodded.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson," he began in his deep baritone voice. "You should remember that we had a distinct advantage then. We were exceedingly fortunate to have discovered that Master Bra'tac was there to help us. It was only through his assistance that we were able to destroy both Ha'tak vessels and affect our escape. Had he not been there, we would have all perished ten years ago, and your Earth would be no more. Even with his assistance, we almost lost our lives in the gamble."

The archaeologist sat up at this, speaking more quickly, "Yes, but that's my point," he said in an excited tone. "We've got the advantage this time, too." He looked back to Vala at this with a big smile.

She blinked at his implication, asking in a shocked voice, "What, you mean me?" Pausing, she continued, "Well, I'm flattered Daniel, but I hardly think…"

Interrupting her, he continued, "You know secrets that only the Goa'uld know about these ships. Considering the way secret passages have been done in countless civilizations throughout history, I'm guessing these corridors weave their way throughout the entire ship, leading to every critical area…the ring rooms, the engine room, the hangar bays…"

Vala paused, thinking for a moment. "Well," she started hesitantly, "you're mostly right. I mean, it does differ from ship to ship, but for the post part…yes." She looked back at him with a pensive gaze as she started to consider his idea more seriously.

Grinning at her, Daniel continued, "I'm guessing there are more secrets here that you know beyond just a maze of secret passages, too." Raising an eyebrow at her, he waited until she reluctantly nodded at his assertion, returning his smile sheepishly. "So we can go about the ship relatively undisturbed, and we have a few other advantages, whatever they turn out to be. We make our way to the engine room, plant our C-4 just like we did the last time, and then make our way to the hangar bay and steal either a bunch of death gliders or a cargo ship."

Mitchell spoke up at this with a wary voice, "Daniel, even if we were able to pull that off, for all we know there's more Ha'tak around. We could be jumping right out of the frying pan into the fire. They might have squadrons of death gliders deployed on constant patrol. We just don't know what's out there."

Turning to Cam, he replied, "That's thing I was thinking about. We've got an ideal opportunity here to learn something about our enemy. So we use these passages to make our way to a computer terminal. From there we can learn about these people, find out what they've got in the area, and why they're here." Glancing back to Vala, he said with a smile, "Now don't tell me you can't hack your way into a Goa'uld computer."

Leaning back against the wall behind her, she brought up her knees and crossed her arms on top of them. Grinning back at him, she looked at him with a furtive glance. "I suppose I might be able to manage something," she answered slyly. The two shared a lingering glance as her smile blossomed, watching him thoughtfully as he continued.

Looking back to the rest of the group, Daniel watched as they all considered his scheme. Seeing their hesitation, he added, "Look, when are we going to get another opportunity like this? We know almost nothing about our new enemy, except that they're suddenly all over the place, they're aggressive, and they're very powerful." Mitchell and Sam shared a thoughtful look at this. Daniel pressed on, "There are so many unanswered questions right now, like why are they attacking the Jaffa? What happened to the Goa'uld in the hatchery? What are their plans? How did they manage to get to this planet when they did with the nebula around it? Where are their strongholds? How are the Goa'uld tied into this? What about…"

"Alright, Jackson," Mitchell interrupted, losing patience, "we get it." Frowning for a bit, he nodded reluctantly, "and you're right about all of it. We really should take the time to figure out what we're up against and then do some damage while we can." He stood as he finished and the rest of the team stood with him. Sighing as he turned to Vala, he asked, "So how do you think we should go about this?"

The raven-haired woman thought about it for a moment, looking around at the various nondescript passage ways as she did. "Well what's the plan, do we plant the explosives first or we find the computer terminal?"

"Explosives," Mitchell answered without hesitation, "that way we have an ace in the hole."

"Uhm, wait a minute," Daniel interjected. "Maybe we should check their computers first, find out what exactly it is we're up against." Cam hesitated at this, as did the rest of the team, "I mean, you said it yourself, Cam. We could be just getting ourselves into more trouble if we go into this without knowing what's out there."

Sighing in reply, Cam nodded, "Yeah, you're right. We'd best figure out what we're dealing with out there."

"Right then, so our plan is…" Vala started, pausing to draw a deep breath. Her tone more than more than a little bit farcical as she continued, "making our way through secret passages we find a computer terminal where we learn all we can about our latest adversaries, then plant our explosives in the power core and the engine room, then go to the hangar, all without being caught or killed mind you, where we steal a cargo ship or death gliders, though which is still to be determined, and then make our getaway while blowing up the mother ship and evading any pursuing craft, to make it all the way back to Kevlin Prime after a 16 hour journey so that we can and ring down and walk back down that 2-hour dreadfully long corridor to gate home, where we'll all be safe and sound." At the very last she gasped for breath, looking just a touch dizzy. Daniel hesitantly looked from her to Mitchell and Sam, blinking.

"Hey, don't look at me, Jackson," Cam began, grinning while holding up his hands defensively, "It's your plan."

"Uh…yeah," was all he could say, looking more than just a little embarrassed now that he heard it all said like that. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "You know, we could come up with something else…"

"Nonsense!" Vala proclaimed, flinging her arms about his neck. Grinning up at him, she smiled at him, "I think it's a brilliant plan, darling. Doubtlessly, it will go off without a hitch." Her eyes were filled with mischief as she looked at him, continuing, "I mean, it's so simple and elegant, what could possibly go wrong?" Daniel glowered at her as she smiled back up at him shamelessly, leaning in to rub her nose against his.

Sighing, Mitchell said, "Well, we'd best get to it. The longer we stay here, the more likely it is we'll get attacked by the Goa'uld that's probably larking about up in the Pel'tak."

Sam blinked, repeating quietly, "Larking about?"

Ignoring her, Cam turned to the Jaffa and said, "Teal'c, I want you on point."

"Nope," Vala said, removing her arms from Daniel, spinning on her heel to face Cam. "To open those doors at the end of these passages you need to have naquadah in your blood, surprise, surprise."

At this, Mitchell made a sweeping motion with his hand, "After you, then."

Grinning from ear to ear, she turned the opposite of the way he motioned and approached one of the hallways on that side of the room. "This way, Colonel," she grinned over her shoulder. Chuckling, she asked idly, "Now what were the odds of that working out so perfectly?"

"Oh, probably fifty-fifty," Daniel smirked as he came up behind her, the rest of the team falling into a line behind him as they all filed into the passage. Vala turned back to glare at him, huffing irritably in reply.

As they formed the end of the line, Hak'tan stopped Teal'c with a hand on his arm, asking quietly, "Are the Tau'ri always like this?"

Glancing back at his fellow Jaffa, Teal'c gave him a tired look, though the faintest hint of a smile played at his lips. "Indeed," he said simply and quietly.

The six made their way down the narrow passageway. They quickly grew quiet and serious as they walked the length of it, the gravity of their situation weighing down upon them again as the darkness of the crypt-like corridor closed in. After just a few minutes of walking, Vala suddenly turned, seeming to walk into the wall itself as she entered another corridor that was almost completely invisible to the rest of the team. The others followed through tentatively, almost unsure there was even an opening. The raven-haired woman led them through several such twists and turns, until finally they came to the dark end of the hallway. The interior of the door was almost completely pitch-black, except for a small dot of light. Vala started to lean in, but Daniel put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Leaning in, he whispered quietly, "What's that?" pointing at the pinpoint.

Leaning back to him, brushing her cheek against his, she whispered in reply, "It's a tiny display that shows what's outside in the corridor." Daniel nodded at this as he pulled back, Vala looking annoyed as he did so without any reaction to her touch. Sighing, she leaned in, looking into the light. The other five waited in silence as tension filled the air.

Suddenly Vala stood up straight and backed up as the door way fell back into the hallway and slid open. The corridor beyond was deathly quiet, with not a sound to be heard. Nonetheless, the raven-haired woman hesitated.

Daniel leaned in and asked in a hushed whisper, "What's wrong?"

Glancing back at him with a furrowed brow, she answered just as quietly, "I've got to be the last one through again."

Looking back from her to the line behind them, he turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Kinda the wrong time to be thinking about that…"

Vala glared at him, snapping back in a slightly louder whisper, "Well, of course…!"

"What's going on up there?" Mitchell asked quietly, though his voice was sharp in its tone.

Turning to look at Cam behind him, Daniel answered, "We need to go around Vala. She has to be the last to leave since the door will shut after she goes through."

Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, Mitchell leaned against the wall and sighed, "Well of course she does…" The weariness in his voice was palpable.

Turning back to Vala, Daniel said, "Maybe just squat down and we can climb over you."

Looking at him with an annoyed expression, she answered tightly, "Daniel, while I may relish the idea of you climbing all over me, the thought of the rest of your merry band doing so is rather unappealing."

Shrugging, he asked, "Do you have any better ideas? Or should we sit here and wait for a solider to walk by so he can give us a suggestion…?" he glanced at the open doorway as he spoke.

Sighing sharply in frustration, Vala squatted down as low as she could. Pausing for a moment as if to gather his willpower, Daniel then swung his one leg over her so that he was straddling her shoulder. As he started to bring his other leg around, he suddenly stopped and yelped in surprise, bending over as he dropped his leg back down behind Vala while grabbing the wall for support. Closing his eyes for a moment, he drew in a deep breath. He then opened his eyes again and looked down at the woman below him angrily. From her vantage point between his legs, she smiled up at him devilishly and shrugged, whispering, "Did you really think I'd pass up an opportunity like that?" Her eyes strayed from his, falling down his body until she looked at what was eye-level with her, admiring the results of her handiwork with a raised eyebrow. Pursing his lips in frustration, Daniel swung his other leg over and started to peer out into the hallway, though not before Vala reached up again, this time grabbing his bottom. He jumped again, paused, and then quickly moved out into the hallway, leading the way with his P-90.

Cam stepped up next and looked down at Vala warily. For her part, she looked back up at him with disdain. "Don't worry, Colonel, you have nothing to fear." With that, she ducked her head down between her knees, crossing her arms around her head. Mitchell passed by without incident, as did Sam shortly thereafter, although she had to lean more on Vala's shoulders than the other two had.

When Teal'c reached Vala, he paused, considering the obstacle before him. As she sensed the hesitation, Vala lifted her head up from between her knees, looked up at him and said, "Well?" Teal'c turned back to share a look with Hak'tan, raising an eyebrow. The other nodded. Vala yelped as she suddenly found herself lifted up over Teal'c's head. The first Jaffa passed her back to Hak'tan as if the two were passing a beach-ball between them. Teal'c walked through the doorway, followed by his fellow, who carried Vala with him. The door shut behind them as he placed her on the ground.

The woman stood up as soon as her feet were on the floorboards. Looking a little ruffled but no worse for wear, Vala tugged on her vest as she tried to recover her dignity. Looking up, she found herself looking into Daniel's eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes full of glee. She walked up to him, pressing her finger against his chest. "Not one word," she whispered slowly and dangerously. Still smiling widely, Daniel held up his hands, trying desperately to keep from laughing.

The six were in a long corridor, ending on either side in an intersection with other corridors. Sam and Mitchell had already taken up positions on either side, watching the lengths of hallway warily. "Let's move," Cam said tensely, reminding everyone of their situation.

"Right then," Vala whispered, looking back and forth to get her bearings. "This way," she whispered, walking down the side that Cam happened to be guarding. The rest of the group fell in behind her, and they walked briskly down half the length of the hallway until they reached a door, which opened automatically as Vala approached. The team followed behind and the door closed as the last person entered.

They found themselves in a small room that contained a large monitor on one wall with a series of controls before it. Coming to stand before the display, Vala hovered her hands over the controls. As she did, the screen sprang to life, displaying a few lines of text, written in Goa'uld hieroglypics. Vala considered the screen for a moment, then navigated through a few of the options available. After a few deft commands on her part, the display suddenly changed to show a schematic of the Ha'tak. "Very nice," Mitchell said as he watched.

Vala grinned at this, glancing over at Daniel, who came to stand by her. "Knew you could do it," he said to her quietly as he looked down at her with a smile. She beamed up at him, winking. She then moved her hands over the controls and the display changed again, showing lines of Goa'uld hieroglyphics. The archaeologist watched intently, reading the writing as she started navigating her way through the system. Glancing down at her, he suddenly saw that she had a very troubled, perplexed expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"This is nothing like any Goa'uld computer system I've ever been on," she answered, looking increasingly confused as she worked.

The rest of the team shared troubled glances at this. "What do you mean?" Cam asked. "Is it the Lucien Alliance we're dealing with here?"

The dark hair shimmered in the light of the computer as she shook her head. "No," she said with certainty, continuing, "no, definitely not." She paused, moving through screen after screen more quickly, skimming here and there. Her voice grew slightly panicked. "This is very different. Everything is organized and thorough…"

"So what, this Goa'uld is a neat freak?" Cam asked, noticing Daniel was starting to look concerned too as he read the screens that few by.

Vala answered in an irritated and frustrated voice, "No." She sighed, searching for the way to explain. "The information in here is highly structured and detailed. There's information about this ship and about other ships. Where they've been, where they're going." She paused, reading through the screen she had stopped on. "There's quite a few of them, too. Whoever these people are, they have many dozen Ha'tak at their disposal..."

She paused for a moment. Daniel pointed at the display, "There, follow that link," he said although she was already nodding as her hands moved over the controls.

She then continued explaining herself as she flipped to the next screen, "There are also extremely detailed accountings of things like the death gliders on board and the combat, service, and maintenance records for each craft."

She flipped to the next screen and Daniel jumped in, "Look, lists of stores, from food stuffs to medical supplies."

Vala nodded as she moved her hands over the controls again. She picked up, "There's a thorough roster of the crew on board, their names, their…ranks and who they report to…" her expression grew more and more worried as she stopped talking, reading what was on the screen in disbelief. Daniel too was reading the screen with a troubled gaze, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Okay, so what?" Mitchell asked, "That all sounds like what I'd expect, actually…"

Turning from the screen to look at him, Vala said, exasperated, "You don't understand. The Goa'uld _don't_ keep records like this. They're egomaniacal but their society is simplistic; they don't really have nor need great organizational skills. There is no real bureaucracy in their civilization. The Jaffa have rather flat command structures, everyone reports directly to legion commanders, they to the First Prime and he to the Goa'uld. They don't keep track of rudimentary things like this, they don't even think about it. Things are actually very chaotic within Goa'uld society."

Shrugging, Cam said, "Okay, so maybe this guy's followers took some initiative…"

Shaking her head, Vala said, "No, a Goa'uld would not permit this kind of organization and structure. It would make it too easy for their slaves to revolt." Turning back to the console she flipped through a few more screens, saying, "See here? These are medical records for the crew. The entire crew has a full medical history and…" her voice died off as she read the screen before her, the color draining from her face. Daniel reached up and gripped her shoulder as he read the scrolling list on the display with her, his eyes growing wide. Vala reached up and gripped his hand, her mouth hanging open as she continued to read.

"What?!?" Cam asked as he watched Teal'c and Hak'tan reading the screen with the same disbelief. Looking over at Sam, who was just as frustrated, he looked around the room as he said, "Will someone please tell us what the hell is…"

Vala cut him off as she said in breathless disbelief, "they're all Goa'uld…"

Cam looked at her incredulously, asking, "What do you mean, that they're all Goa'uld?"

Turning to Mitchell, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Every one of the three-thousand crewmembers on this ship is Goa'uld…"


	11. Chapter 11

"How can all three-thousand be Goa'uld?" Sam asked in a shock voice. "I thought there were only a few thousand throughout the entire galaxy…"

As she continued to read the computer screen, Vala answered absentmindedly, "There were…" she reread the information yet again, still in disbelief. "But these medical records are clear. There are two columns for each crew member, one for the host, and one for the symbiote."

Looking troubled, Daniel spoke up, "Well that explains why all the Goa'uld from the Hatchery are missing." Everyone looked at each other with troubled glances. No one said anything to this. After several moments of silence, Daniel spoke up again. "If the crew of this Ha'tak is all Goa'uld," he paused, looking down at Vala as he continued in a cautious tone, "it seems possible, perhaps even probable that the same holds true for the crews of the other several dozen ships you said these people have."

The rest continued to share troubled looks as a sense of deep foreboding rolled into the room like an oppressive fog, everyone contemplating his words in silence. Vala looked back up at Daniel in shock as he spoke, sharing his worried gaze. She nodded, replying quietly, "You're probably right."

"How many dozen was it exactly, Vala?" Cam asked in a hushed voice as the weight of the implications bore down upon them all.

Turning from Daniel to look at Mitchell, she paused for a moment before answering quietly, "Maybe eight dozen, I'd say." After another few seconds of silence, she added, "Maybe as many as twelve."

The silence in the room was thick as they all considered her words. No one said anything for a while, until Carter finally spoke out. "That would mean there could be almost half a million Goa'uld aboard all these ships."

Everyone turned to look at Sam as she spoke. Vala nodded at her words, adding thoughtfully, "There's no way any of these were former run of the mill god-posing Goa'uld. Never mind that their population wouldn't even fill this ship, let alone the rest, there's no way they'd ever form a structured organization like this."

"So where did they come from?" Cam asked, looking around the room. Hesitating, he asked, "Could these be Tok'ra?"

The rest shared troubled glances at this. "No way," Carter said, shaking her head firmly. "The Tok'ra are a dying race, they don't have this kind of population. Besides, they wouldn't attack the Jaffa like this."

"I would not be so sure, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said. At his words, Sam glared at him.

Mitchell added, "I do seem to recall reading a number of mission reports that spoke of the tension between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra." He paused then asked Sam, "Are you so sure about them?"

She answered with a bitter tone, "I was host to a Tok'ra. I know."

Cam replied bluntly, "I thought you were host only for a few days, that you only had scattered memories from Jolinar."

Carter looked uncomfortable at his observation, pursing her lips in anger. Daniel jumped in before she had a chance to reply, speaking in a calming tone, "Cam, I know you're just trying to consider all possibilities, but don't forget her father was also a Tok'ra, and for many years at that." Pausing, he glanced back and forth between them. "If they had this kind of dark, Machiavellian scheme in the works for so long, I think he'd have figured it out and said something."

Hesitating for a moment, Cam asked, "I thought that G..." he cut himself off as Sam stared daggers at him, "…that symbiotes could hide memories from their hosts."

Vala turned away from the computer screen at this. "No," she said sharply, with finality. "I assure you, host and symbiote share all memories and thoughts, and it's completely involuntary." She drew in a deep breath at this, shuddering. With his hand still upon her shoulder, Daniel gripped her comfortingly as she continued, "After being possessed, you suddenly have countless lifetimes floating around in your head. You can access those memories as freely as you do your own, and usually find yourself doing so unintentionally."

She closed her eyes tightly at this, swallowing. She then turned and looked back at the computer screen, busying herself by searching the computer again as she found herself unable to continue. Daniel leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, stepping in and wrapping his other arm tightly about her, hugging her to him. Vala sighed deeply, pressing her cheek against him, resting her head against his as she placed her arm over his that was about her waist. "I'm okay," she whispered softly to him, though she still held on to him, keeping him from pulling away although he showed no signs of trying to do so.

Clearing his throat and suddenly feeling both foolish and uncomfortable as he looked apologetically at Sam, Cam was about to say something when Teal'c reiterated. "I agree with Colonel Mitchell. We should not rule out the possibility that these are Tok'ra until we know more about them."

Everyone turned to look at Teal'c, each with a different reaction painted on their face. Hak'tan nodded solemnly in agreement while Sam's face was growing dark with anger. Cam looked very conflicted as he regarded Teal'c silently while Vala glanced over with a thoughtful expression. Daniel looked troubled as he watched the brewing tension and was the first to break the awkward silence. "Look, there's no point in speculating about this now," he started, looking to each of them as he spoke. "Whoever they are and wherever they came from, they're here. If we want real answers, here's our chance," he said, glancing up at the computer. "So let's not waste it by getting into an argument that we'll all lose."

The rest of the team looked suddenly looked sheepish at this, everyone breaking eye-contact with everyone else. Daniel and Vala looked back up at the display, going through various screens. "Since we probably don't have a lot of time here," Vala began, "what exactly are we after?" Glancing about the room, she saw a device against the other wall. "Sam, we can use those crystals over there to save information and then take them with us. Put one in the slot and I'll copy as much data as I can. I'll let you know when to put in the next one"

Carter glanced over and saw the device and the crystals, nodding as she recognized them. As she walked over, she commented, "Well, one thing that'd be good to know is how they arrived here so quickly." She randomly chose a crystal and dropped it in the opening. As she did, the stone was filled with light and the device began to hum quietly.

Cam spoke up, "First thing's first, we need to find out what's going on out there. Do we have any real chance of escape or not? If we can't get out of here, gathering all this intel isn't going to do anybody any good."

Nodding, Vala replied, "Very pragmatic. I tend to agree." Sifting through various screens, she pulled up a schematic representation of the Ha'tak vessel again, this time displayed above a drawing of the planet they were circling. The icon for the ship was very crowded by several groups of smaller dots moving about it and the planet. All of the icons had hieroglyphics associated with them, all moving with them. The multitude of icons and symbols made the display very cluttered.

"What are those?" Cam asked, pointing at the many clusters of smaller dots moving about on the screen.

"Death glider squadrons," Daniel answered with a resigned voice as he read the associated pictographs.

Cam replied, "Well, that answers that." Sighing, he added, "So much for our escape plan. Even if we could set charges and detonate the ship after making our escape, we'd get taken out by those gliders."

Vala tilted her head slightly as she read the screen, her brows furrowing together. Because he was still standing very close to her, Daniel noticed the movement readily. "What?" he asked quietly, even as she moved her hands over the controls again. As she did, the display zoomed in on the Ha'tak again but this time changed its focal point to center on the lower decks on the tetrahedron. As she zoomed in, another icon with glyphs associated to it became much more apparent. As the display became more granular, the icon grew from a mere dot into a distinctive ring shape. The ring stood upright upon a platform within a room of the lower decks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cam asked with a hopeful voice, even as the rest of the team started to share optimistic looks.

Smiling widely, Vala glanced over at Mitchell. "That," she said with an exultant voice, "Would be our ticket out of here." Glancing back to the screen, she smiled triumphantly as Daniel kissed her cheek firmly, squeezing her to him while he beamed in excitement. Clutching his arm about her tightly, she said, "It's so like the Goa'uld to bring a Stargate along with them."

* * *

Twenty hooded figures in dark brown robes stood in an even half-circle at the foot of the dais leading up to the Stargate. Each of the twenty held at their side a staff weapon, resting the butt of the weapon on the ground beside them. The room was made of stone blocks, with many columns spiraling skywards to a ceiling too high to be seen in the shadows. The only light was provided by torches burning within sconces upon the walls and pillars. No sound could be heard save for the crackling of the torchlight. 

The Stargate sprang to life, each of the seven chevrons lighting up, one after the other. As the lights came on, those standing about the base of the dais aimed their staff weapons at the Gate. The hands that clutched the weapons were wrapped as if in bandages, no skin was visible. The wormhole exploded forth and then settled back down into the calm pool that was the event horizon. The twenty waited without moving while the light from the gate shimmered upon them. A lone figure stepped forth from the silvery pool.

This one was dressed in plain, silvery-grey robes with a dark gray tabard bearing two dagger-like markings on either side. In one hand, the robed figure carried a wooden staff tipped with a large blue crystal embedded within the wood of the staff itself. In the other hand was a rather plain-looking book. A silvery-grey hood with thick black trim covered the head. In the darkness of the room, the face was not readily discernable, but the skin was pale and dry like parchment. The silvery pool disappeared behind him, leaving the room as dimly lit as it was before he arrived.

The twenty stood motionless as the figure looked down calmly upon them. "I am here to see your mistress once more," the man said plainly, looking about those at the base of the stairs.

After a moment of still silence, one at the center of the arc stepped forward and climbed two steps. The figure said nothing, but made a motion with a bandaged hand for the other to follow. Turning without hesitation, the same figure walked back down the stairs while the newcomer followed without word. The gray-robed one fell in behind the brown-robed figure and they proceeded in silence, walking to one of the many stone archways along the circular wall of the room.

The hallway echoed with the sounds of their footfalls and the tapping of the two staves on the ground as they walked down the hallway in silence. It could be seen that the one in brown robes was a good foot and a half taller than the newcomer. The length of the corridor was lit by torches like the ones in the Gateroom, the flickering light casting dancing shadows upon the walls as the two passed by each torch.

After several minutes, they came to a large metal door that was flanked by two more hooded, brown-robed figures. The two bowed as the one approached, the door opening of its own accord. The brown robed figure passed through the doorway, followed by the man in gray robes. As they passed through the portal, they entered into another large, circular room. Like the other room, this one had a number of stone columns reaching up into the darkness above. Also like the other room, there were twenty robed figures standing about a stone dais that rose up out of the floor, though these faced outwards rather than inwards. At the top of this platform sat a large, ornate throne carved from ivory. The throne was flanked by a pair of large bronze braziers, both burning brightly to cut through the oppressive darkness.

Seated in the throne was a raven-haired woman dressed in a flowing black gown. The garment was very plain and covered her completely, exposing nothing but her hands and her head. The woman's face was a flawless alabaster, her skin smooth and lovely, a sharp contrast to her ruby-red lips. About her neck she wore a silver pendant with a red jewel set in its center. The woman looked down from her throne with her dark eyes to the two that approached. "So you return as you said you would Prior," she called down in a clear and crisp voice, which was also cold and emotionless.

Casting back the hood, the bald-headed man looked up at her. "Have you read of the Book of Origin and considered its teachings?" he replied to her, tilting his head slightly.

"I have," she answered, her hand moving to touch a book sitting up on an arm of her throne. The volume was akin to the one carried by the Prior. "There are many questions that I would ask you, before I and my people give our faith to the Ori." She paused before continuing, "but if you give me the right answers, then I will give your gods the obedience of the thousand thousands of my kin."

The Prior nodded deeply, bowing slightly. "I will gladly answer whatever questions you may have." Lifting his head back up, he smiled at the woman. "It is good that you ask questions, for that is the beginning of the way in which one may attain true Enlightenment."

* * *

For a moment, the six paused, staring wordlessly at the schematic-like drawing of the Stargate on the screen before them. Breaking the silence, Cam asked the next obvious question. "Where is it? Do you think you can get us there undetected?" 

Vala zoomed the display back out to show the surrounding deck. After pausing for a moment as she thought about it, she then answered, nodding, "It should be fairly doable. I can get us within a few corridors of the door to the room. If we're lucky and play our cards right," she paused, grinning as she managed to stick in yet another idiom, "then we should be able to make our way without too much trouble, if any."

"That Stargate is only going to be usable for as long as we're in this star system," Daniel reminded them. "We need to take advantage of it as quickly as possible."

At his words, the sense of triumph that had filled the room suddenly evaporated. "You're right, Jackson," Mitchell said somberly, his expression growing grim. "They're probably damn near ready to depart. By the looks of what we found down on the planet, they've just about finished what they came to do."

Vala muttered, "Never mind the fact that you sped them along by demolishing the main building of the hatchery…"

Frowning bitterly at her words, Cam cleared his throat. He then proceeded to say, "We need to get as much info as you can and just take it with us." He looked at the computer screen and asked Vala, "Can you just…" he hesitated, "download it all into those crystals, and we'll sort through it later?

Vala pursed her lips at his suggestion, snorting as she glanced at him irritably. "It's not as simple as all that," she said disdainfully. "There's a lot of information here and those crystals only hold so much. Besides which, there's formatting issues and just getting the data in a state that…"

Sighing, Mitchell interrupted her, "Look, just get what you can. We all know what the important questions are, so grab whatever you find that's relevant. Go after whatever you think might shed some light on what we're facing." Vala nodded at this and set about sifting through screen after screen on the display.

"If we're worried about the mother ship leaving the system, why don't we take out the engines?" Sam interjected. Everyone paused and looked at each other in surprise at her suggestion. They then all looked over to her. "I'm thinking we should split up for that. It's probably going to take a while for Vala to grab the right information here. If we don't have a lot of time before they start to leave, then we'd best not all just sit around here waiting for her."

Teal'c nodded, "I believe Colonel Carter is correct. Although Hak'tan and I do not know the secret passages that Vala used, we do know the rest of the ship. We should be able to take passageways least used to make our way from here to the engine room. There we can destroy the control crystals, thus preventing the Ha'tak from leaving this system."

Considering the points for a moment, Mitchell then nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Teal'c, Hak'tan, and I will go to the engine room." Turning to Vala, he continued, "Vala, you Daniel and Sam stay here and get as much data on these guys as you can."

With that, Vala moved her hands over the controls to bring back the schematic of the Ha'tak. She zoomed in on the room they were in, then pulled back the display to show the engine room, highlighting both rooms and the various paths between them. "Thought you might want a quick confirmation of where we are," she said, glancing over to Teal'c and Hak'tan. The two Jaffa studied the map for a moment and then nodded.

"I recognize it, Vala Mal Duran," Teal'c replied, glancing from the computer screen back to her. Nodding solemnly to her, he added, "Thank you." Returning the nod, she smiled back at him.

Cam spoke up at this point, "Alright, the three of us are going to head out and take out this thing's engines. If we feel lucky, we'll see about setting explosives in the power core."

"Actually, that shouldn't be necessary," Sam interrupted. "The last time we blew up a Ha'tak, we put all our C-4 on the Stargate they carried with them that time. The Naquadah it was made of was more than enough to amplify the explosion and take out the ship. Since we're going to use the one on this ship as an escape, there's no reason we cant plant the explosives there before we depart. You shouldn't even need the C-4 for those crystals in the engine room, just a quick spay of a P-90 and that'll be all she wrote."

Nodding, Cam answered, "I like that even better."

Sam replied, "Just don't forget to take out the spares they carry too." With the last, she glanced over at Teal'c and Hak'tan, who both nodded.

"Indeed, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said. "Presumably, these Goa'uld keep their redundant crystals in the same locations within the engine room of a Ha'tak as is typical of all other mother ships. If that is indeed the case, then I know where to find them."

Cam interjected, "Actually, we'd probably just be better off by dropping a live grenade in the crystal bank. If we can destroy where the crystals plug into, that'll take care any chance they can repair the damage."

"Yeah, that should about do it," Carter said after a moment's thought, looking to the Jaffa, who nodded with her.

"Alright, so after the three of us blow the crystals, we'll have to make fast tracks out of there," Cam started to say. "Since it's not too far away from here, we'll return and round up you guys. At that point, Vala, you can take us back into the hidden passageways and get us to the Gateroom on this ship. From there, we plant our C-4 on a one hour timer and gate home."

Vala nodded, "Right. We'll be ready with as much data as we can fill by the time you get back." As she turned her attention back to the computer display, she quickly changed the screen back to the seemingly endless lines of Goa'uld hieroglyphics that she had been pouring through. Every now and again, Daniel pointed to the screen and suggested she pursue the information referred to by a given set of glyphs. They had already started the process of copying data, as demonstrated by the crystal periodically glowing more brightly now and again.

As the two set about their task, Cam and the two Jaffa walked to the door. The Colonel looked at Carter as he walked, nodding his head to the door. Sam came over, looking quizzical as she approached. Stepping close to her, he spoke, keeping his voice low as he glanced back at Vala and Daniel at the computer screen. "Keep an eye on the doorway and make sure you guys don't get jumped," he warned with a concerned voice. "Those two have been pretty distracted by each other to begin with since we started out, and now they're actually working on something important together." He glanced back at Carter as he finished. His expression was resolute as he waited for Carter to dispute his view of the situation.

For her part, Sam pursed her lips as she reluctantly conceded the point. "I'll watch our six, but you three need to be careful, too."

Cam smiled, nodding. "We will, don't worry about us." Turning back to the two Jaffa, he said, "Ready when you guys are." Teal'c and Hak'tan looked at each other and nodded. They approached the door which opened up before them. Creeping out into the hallway, the three left silently, the door shutting behind them.

As the door shut, Daniel called out with a troubled voice, "Hey Sam, come look at this." Carter turned at the sound of the archaeologist's voice, walking over to join the two at the console.

"What've you got?" she asked, curious about what they'd found.

With a move of her hand over a control, Vala caused the display to show the Ha'tak yet again. Another gesture of her hand caused the view to zoom out and show the entire Kevlin solar system. As she did, Kevlin Prime came into view. Carter could see another triangular shape by the moon. She frowned at this, "It looks like they've moved to clean up the last of the Jaffa in this solar system."

Vala nodded, "That's not all, either." With another gesture of her hand, she pulled back the zoom on the display even further. The solar system shrank to appear as a mere circle within the nebula that sheltered it. In this view, the circle representing the solar system also had two triangles next to it.

"Okay," Carter began, "so the two triangles represent the two Ha'tak operating in this solar system, right?"

"That's right," Vala answered, continuing with an ominous voice. "Keep watching." She moved her hand again. As the display continued to change, revealing more and more of the nebula, suddenly more circles like the one representing the Kevlin system were revealed. A good half dozen sprang into view. Each of these systems had anywhere from three to ten triangles next to them.

Carter blinked. "That's how they got here so quickly," she said in a surprised voice. "There are other systems within this nebula, and they'd already made themselves at home here."

Vala nodded, "That's right. The nearest star system is about two months away, using sub-light engines." She shook her head sadly, "It's just a hop, skip, and a jump away."

"Why wouldn't the Jaffa have considered this possibility before they chose this system for their hatchery?" Carter asked, still absorbing the information.

Daniel jumped in at this point, "Because they only knew about this star system." At his words, Vala moved a finger and suddenly the gate addresses for each star system appeared. The one for Kevlin was highlighted. The archaeologist continued, "That gate address was on the Goa'uld cartouche back on Abidos."

With another gesture, Vala caused the other gate addresses to become highlighted instead. "These others were not," she finished for Daniel. Turning back to Sam, she added, "I can tell you with certainty that the entire list of gate addresses the System Lords and the Goa'uld knew were captured on that cartouche. The Jaffa, in turn, only know what the Goa'uld had discovered."

Carter hesitated, then said, "Wait…I recognize some of those addresses." She paused again and then continued, "Yeah, they were in the list that Jack created using the Ancient knowledge all those years ago."

Daniel nodded at this. "Yup," he answered grimly.

"So how did these Goa'uld get the list?" Carter asked, but then grimaced as she realized the answer. She looked at Daniel and they both said together, "The Trust."

Vala looked back and forth between them with a confused expression. "Sorry, what are you two trusting in here?"

Daniel looked at her with a grin, "The Trust was a group of very powerful men on Earth that had felt we should be attacking the Goa'uld more aggressively. They had incredible means at their disposal. At one point they got so desperate that they stole the Stargate from the SGC and launched a series of attacks on Goa'uld planets using the symbiote poison the Tok'ra developed. To launch that attack, they had also stolen the list of gate addresses we kept on file at the SGC"

Nodding, the raven haired woman looked even more confused as she replied, "So you think these men provided this list to these Goa'uld?"

Sam shook her head, answering, "No, that's not very likely. Shortly after we stopped their attacks and reclaimed the Stargate, The Trust was taken over by Goa'uld agents of the System Lords. At that point, they probably got a hold of the address list." She looked at Daniel, both looking rather distressed at the thought. "That was several years ago at this point. Who knows where the list has gotten to by now."

Frowning, Daniel nodded. After several moments of silence, he said, "Well, there's not much we can do about it at this point." Looking back to the display, he added, "At least we know how this happened now."

"What we're missing is why," Vala replied with a furrowed brow, returning her attention to the display as well.

"That and about a dozen other questions," Daniel muttered.

Sighing as she nodded, Vala waved her hand over a control, changing the display yet again, banishing the graphical view of the nebula and replacing it yet again with lines of hieroglyphics. Vala continued to bring forth screen after screen of pictographs, both she and Daniel watching closely as the text flew by.

Sam moved to lean against the wall by the door. Glancing back to the two at the computer console, she watched as Daniel occasionally suggested one thing or another to try. The display would change at this, but then after a few seconds, they both shook their heads and Vala would try something else. Everything inside of Sam made her want to jump into the middle and help, but of course there was nothing she could do. Reading Goa'uld would ever be beyond her.

After watching a few iterations of the cycle, Sam realized they were in for the long haul now. Sighing, she watched the door warily while keeping an eye on what the other two were doing. She kept her P-90 at the ready, worried that the door would fly open at any minute with Goa'uld on the other side.

* * *

Cam, Teal'c, and Hak'tan made their way through the veritable labyrinth of corridors after leaving the computer room. With every turn, they expected to end up in a fire-fight with enemy soldiers. Luck was on their side, however, as they were able to avoid those they did encounter. More than once they had to duck into a room or an alcove as small groups of troops could be heard approaching their hallway from one end or the other. Each time they waited tensely as the soldiers passed them by, the sounds of the boots ringing through the hall. 

Finally, they managed to make their way to the engine room. The hallway was empty, and would have been silent except for the loud pulsating hum of the engines. As they approached the doorway, with Teal'c leading the way, the large Jaffa paused. The three listened as the humming started to grow louder and the pulsing started to increase in frequency. The large Jaffa then looked back at Cam. "Colonel Mitchel," he whispered loudly, pausing again before continuing, "I believe they are getting ready to leave orbit."

Nodding, Cam readied his P-90. "Then we don't have any time to waste," he whispered in reply. Taking in a deep breath, he nodded to the two others. "Let's just do this and get the hell back."

Teal'c gripped his twin P-90s, while Hak'tan popped open his zat gun. The two glanced at each other, then to Mitchell, each nodding. Gripping his own weapon tightly, he glanced at the doorway, then back to them. "Go!" he whispered sharply.

Teal'c and Hak'tan ran into the doorway, with Colonel Mitchell right behind. Turning the corner, they saw the large, cavernous engine room. A large metal column with windows emitting a white light that pulsated with the hum of the engines rose out of a wide hole in the floor, extending up into the ceiling above which had a similar hole. Six silver-armored individuals stood about the room, attending various consoles and control panels. They all turned as the three entered, looking surprised as they realized these were not fellow crew members. Each reached for the zat'ni'katel that they carried.

Teal'c immediately fired his weapons at the two closest to him, the staccato sound of his rifles roaring over the hum of the engines. The two fell to the ground in a bloody mess even as Colonel Mitchell aimed upwards, firing at one on the cross-walk. The man jerked as the bullets struck him, forcing him against the back railing, which he fell over, dropping into the pit below with a cry. Hak'tan stunned two with his own zat, firing in rapid succession. The sixth man dove behind a console, peaking out to fire a charge at Mitchell.

The Colonel dropped as he saw the man out of the corner of his eye, the electric discharge narrowly missing him, striking a console behind him instead. The panel in the wall crackled loudly at the electrical input, causing other panels to spark and surge. The three quickly found cover behind consoles near them as more blasts followed. Cam and Teal'c fired several bursts at the soldier, causing him to take shelter, their bullets peppering the space around him.

"We don't have time fort his!" Cam shouted to Teal'c, reaching into his grenade pouch. Producing one in his hand, he pulled the pin and let the handle fly, throwing it across the room as the man peaked out again and raised his zat, ready to fire. The grenade struck him in the head, dropping between him and the console, hitting the metal floor plates with a clang. Looking down at what struck him, the man jumped up to move, but as he did the grenade exploded. The blast consumed the panel as it tore the man's body to shreds, throwing it in pieces back against the far wall.

The three stood and Teal'c moved quickly into the engine room. At the same time, Hak'tan moved back to the doorway, watching the hallway with a concerned look. "We must move quickly, Colonel Mitchel," Teal'c said in a grave voice as he reached a particular console. Tapping it with his hand, a panel slid forth, revealing the array of control crystals inside.

Coming over with another grenade in hand, Mitchell looked at the recess exposed by the open drawer. He nodded as he grasped the pin, looking at Teal'c. "Ready?" He asked tensely, feeling a little nervous about this.

"Indeed," the Jaffa answered with a steely look in his eyes.

Nodding again as he drew in a deep breath, Mitchell pulled the pin and let the handle fly off. He half placed, half tossed the grenade into the depths of the recess and heard it bounce around with clunking noises. As the grenade left Cam's hand, Teal'c tapped the panel again, and the crystal bank started to slide back into the empty space. The two then ran away as fast as they could, the drawer continuing to close as they did, until it stopped short. The motor pulling it in starting to make a grinding sound as a loud banging noise could be heard from the gears slipping. The sound of glass cracking could be heard as the drawer continued to try and close itself.

Within the space of another two heartbeats, just as the two reached the doorway, the panel exploded with a loud roar, erupting with the sound of ripping metal and breaking glass. The front piece flew off and the hole breathed out a burst of fire and red-hot crystal shards, which created a tinkling sound as they flew out across the room. The metal front to the drawer flew out with a severe velocity, bounced loudly off of the floor several times and then slid forward until it finally came to a skidding stop by hitting Mitchell's boot.

As the explosion went off, the three looked up at the humming column, which quickly grew silent and dark. The engine room was suddenly eerily and completely silent. Breathing in a deep breath, Mitchell said, "Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Just then, a low-pitched alarm started sounding, and a deep, computerized voice could be heard throughout the hallway speaking Goa'uld. Suddenly loud voices could be heard down the length of hallway from which the three originally came. Cam, Teal'c, and Hak'tan tensed as they heard it, looking to one another.

Cam looked over at Teal'c with concerned expression. "That didn't take long. Can we go the other way?" he asked, nodding down the opposite side of the hallway.

Glancing in that direction, the Jaffa answered, "I believe so." Without another moment's hesitation, they ran down the length of corridor. Just as they reached the end, they heard the footfalls and the shouting from the far side get suddenly louder. Turning, they were suddenly assaulted by multiple staff blasts that peppered the area about them harmlessly. Cam fired a few bursts from his weapon as Teal'c and Hak'tan turned the corner. Pulling a grenade, he pulled the pin and let the handle fly, throwing the deadly orb down the hallway for all he was worth. He then turned on his heel and ran after Teal'c and Hak'tan.

"Well, we knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park," Cam shouted as they ran. The grenade exploded behind them, screams echoing through the corridors. Almost immediately afterwards, they heard more feet running and a clamor that followed behind them. Mitchell gripped his weapon tightly, idly wondering if they'd make it out of this in one piece as the three made their way through the passages.

* * *

General Landry sighed as he looked up from the papers on his desk. The clock read almost twenty-hundred hours, or at least that's what his bleary eyes told him. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes with his palms, resting his head upon them. It had been a long day so far, and he was barley even half done, by his estimations. Just as he figured, the day had proven to be one long string of catastrophes, with the promise of more to come. Still, everything had been relatively minor compared to what he felt in his gut was coming on the horizon. 

He glanced back down to his papers, trying to continue reading. After a few failed attempts, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get anything more done until he had a break. Maybe he should see about getting some food, he thought. After a moment's consideration, he realized that coffee was more along the lines of what he needed.

He glanced over to the corner of his desk, smiling as he looked at the plain package sitting where Colonel Simons had left it. It had been a small victory, but a pleasing and worthwhile one nonetheless. The General had expended considerable effort on that matter, probably more than he should have. He had needed to place a couple of phone calls to see the matter settled, but at the end of it all he had won. The sycophant had little choice but to leave the package in Landry's care for delivery to Daniel when the archaeologist finally returned.

Sighing, Landry stood and decided he was going to make his way to the mess and get the cup of coffee. Maybe he'd even treat himself to some kind of desert. He exited his office through the door that lead to the briefing room, deciding to make a stop in the Gate control room. He liked to be on top of everything that was going on, both with his facility and with his people. He had long ago learned that the best way to do that was by walking around, checking in on how everyone was doing at random times.

As he opened the door and glanced over the briefing room table, he stopped short as he saw someone had crawled underneath it. It was a Gateroom tech, he realized by the jumpsuit. "What's the problem, airman?" he asked in a gruff voice, more than a little annoyed at this.

At the sound of Landry's voice, the tech banged his head on the table. Landry winced, imagining that it must have been pretty painful by the sound of it. He tilted his head in surprise as Martin Keegan emerged. The General instantly remembered that Walter had been pulling a double to cover for his fellow sergeant since the young man had called in sick. "What're you doing here, son? I thought Walter was covering for you."

Standing up, Keegan nodded, "Yessir, he was. After I called in, though, I took some medicine and decided I was okay to come in." He had a clipboard in his one hand, and something else in his other.

Nodding, Landry never took his eyes off the other for a second. "Uhuh. What were you doing under that table, airman?" His stare bore into the sergeant as he waited for the answer.

Lifting up the hand not holding the clipboard, Keegan replied, "Dropped my pen, sir." He presented what he was holding, which was indeed a pen. "I was on my way to see you, need you to sign these forms." With that he held out the clipboard as well, offering it to the General.

Hesitating for a moment, Landry came over and took the clipboard and the pen from the Sergeant. Glancing the paper over, he nodded a few times, asking, "So why're you here four hours after your shift ended?"

The Sergeant answered, "Just trying to catch up on a few things, help out how I can, sir."

Landry looked up at Keegan from the forms, watching him intently. Finally, he signed the paper and then handed the clipboard and pen back to Keegan. "Is that all, son?" he asked with a tired voice.

The Sergeant shook his head. "No sir, SG-18 is dialed in and is ready to make their latest report on the search for SG-9."

Blinking, the General glanced over to the window the briefing room had out into the Gateroom. Sure enough, the undulating light of the Stargate was bathing the far wall, made more bright by the fact that the iris was closed. He had been so wrapped up in what he was doing that he hadn't even heard the alert of the incoming wormhole. Sighing, he nodded and made his way for the stairs, Keegan following behind.

Monitors in the Gateroom showed the MALP camera view of Colonel Anderson, who stood talking with one of his fellow team members. As the General approached the tech sitting at a console, Keegan handed the clipboard to the same tech and turned to go. Landry watched him leave for a moment with a thoughtful expression when suddenly the airman seated before him spoke up. "Colonel Anderson is ready, sir."

Blinking at this, Landry turned his attention back to the displays, asking, "What've you got, Colonel?"

The Colonel turned his attention away from the other SG team member, answering, "Nothing, Sir. We can't find anyone from SG-9, and we can't find the ring platform control panel they told the Beta site they had found." The General sighed at this, frowning deeply as he heard the news. The Colonel continued, "We'd like to keep searching, Sir, if you'd give us the okay."

Shaking his head, the General answered, "Negative, Colonel. You've been out there for almost twelve hours, it's time for you to bring it in." As he saw Anderson about to protest, Landry cut him off, "We're not giving up the search son, I've already got SG-4 lined up and ready to go." Glancing down into the Gateroom, he did indeed see SG-4 in full gear, ready to depart. Tapping the tech on the shoulder, he said, "Open the iris."

The metal scraping sound resounded through the cavernous Gateroom and the control room through the speakers. Turning back to look at the monitor, Landry continued, "Come on home, Colonel. Tell SG-4 what you know and they'll pick it up. Then come up to the briefing room and tell me."

"Yes sir," Colonel Anderson replied, turning to call out to his team, directing them to the gate. The General turned to head back upstairs. As he reached the foot of the stairs, he paused, calling out to the technician. "Son, would you please find someone to get me a cup of coffee from the mess?" He climbed a few stairs as the sergeant answered affirmatively. Landry then hesitated, clearing is throat, he added, "Also, have whoever it is bring me a slice of cake or something, will you?"

The tech replied with another yes as Landry climbed up the stairs, feeling very tired suddenly. As he climbed towards the top, he could hear his office phone ringing. Yes, it was going to be a very long couple of days, at the very least.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Sam looked over in frustration at the other two for the umpteenth time. The screen changed again and again, the text constantly refreshing. The search had not gone well. Since they'd learned about what other dangers the nebula hid, they'd been unable to find anything beyond the mundane data and software for use by those running the Ha'tak. As they found system after system, it quickly became apparent that it was all there to simply support an extensive bureaucracy dedicated to maintaining the Ha'tak, its fighter craft, and supporting subsystems. 

Sam found herself growing increasingly frustrated at being unable to help while watching the two find dead end after dead end. Daniel and Vala too were obviously getting tired and aggravated. They had quickly started to snipe at each other, and it was steadily getting worse as time crept by and they had nothing to show for their efforts.

Sam's frustration at the fruitlessness of the search was not only compounded by watching the two fighting with each other. Because she always felt so at ease with computers, she was sure she could have found what they were looking for more easily, if only she could read the display. She cared for Daniel, and had a growing respect and affection for Vala, but watching her them fumble about like this was enough to send her over the edge.

"There's so much to look through here," Vala said quietly in exasperation, almost to herself. She frowned, "It's like we're searching for a needle in a haystack."

Sighing, Daniel ran his one hand through his hair as he watched the screens fly by, then gripping the back of his neck. As the two had snarked at each other, he had stepped away from standing so close to her, leaning his hands on the edge of the console to give his back a rest. Glancing over to her, he said bitterly, "Well, maybe if you'd try looking at the last document store that I pointed out to you…"

Turning back to him, she pursed her lips, snapping back, "Oh, like the last five you suggested? What makes you think this one would be any different?"

Having listened to the two, Sam had barely been able to glean how they might be searching, and it felt all wrong. Clearing her throat as Daniel opened his mouth to fire back at Vala, the blonde-haired Colonel suggested, "It seems to me that the answers to things like why they attacked and who they really are is likely to be buried pretty deep in a well protected part the system." Daniel and Vala stopped and both turned back to her at this. Continuing, she asked in a weary voice, "Is there some kind of messaging system?" Looking to Daniel she amended, "You know, something like email." The two looked to each other at this, surprised at the suggestion. They looked back at her as she finished, "You're most likely to find the interesting details of what they're doing here by reading their communications rather than their data stores."

Blinking at her suggestion, Daniel looked over at Vala, grinning at her. "Now why didn't you think of that, darling?" Vala said spiritedly as Daniel's grin evaporated and he raised an eyebrow at her. Grinning up at him, she turned back to the computer, wiping the display and bringing it back to what had by now become a very familiar main menu. Within a few screens, Vala paused as a list was presented, overshadowed by a small box with a block of hieroglyphs within and a blinking prompt.

"More secure indeed," Daniel said, frowning at what was apparently a login prompt of some kind. He looked over at Vala, "Think you can get in here?"

She frowned as she studied the screen. "I might be able to," she started, "but I'm worried that will set of a few alarms." She thought for a moment and then said, "I think I can find a back way to get what we're looking for…we can take the information with us, but we won't be able to read it without a little effort."

Daniel looked back at Sam at this, looking confused. "What do you mean?" the Colonel asked, sharing Daniel's confused look.

As the screens started to fly by again, Vala answered with an absentminded tone, "I can't access the data through the messaging program without breaking a few things that will probably get their attention, but I think I can get copies of the communications data through other means."

Sam nodded, "You're basically accessing the files on the file system that an email client uses to store the messages, but not opening those messages in that program so you can read them."

Vala paused, furrowed her brow slightly, then shrugged, "I suppose that's a fair approximation." Pausing what she was doing, she turned to Daniel, asking, "Could you please put in the next crystal, darling?"

He nodded, going over and switching out the one that she had been using and replacing it with one he found. As he did, he asked, "So where does the effort come in? Do we need to simulate the messaging program?"

Chuckling at his answer but then frowning as the system made an unfriendly noise at her, Vala answered, "No, if the data were in a readable state, we wouldn't really need the program." Pausing as the screen flashed a few times, she continued, "The data is going to be encrypted when I put it on those crystals." She looked at Daniel, and then back to Sam, saying, "We're going to have to break the encryption."

Sighing, Carter looked up at the screen with a concerned expression. "I have to imagine Goa'uld encryption algorithms are pretty complex."

Vala nodded as she turned back to the screen, proceeding while the system complained a few more times at her efforts. "I suspect you'll find them challenging compared to what you're used to, but I imagine I understand them enough that we can manage to break the encryption."

Sam frowned, shaking her head slightly as she watched the screen, "Have you ever tried to crack something that's encrypted, Vala?"

The other woman stopped at this, then glanced back to Sam. "Well…not really, no." She hesitated as she watched Sam's expression. "I figured you'd be able to manage that part, you'd just need me to tell you how their system works…"

Shaking her head again, Sam looked down at the floor and then back up at Vala. "It's not particularly easy to break encryption. You've got two ways to do it. One is a brute force attack, where you run all combinations of the encryption key to find the right one. We can try that, we've got a few supercomputers at our disposal back on Earth." Pausing, she continued, "But I suspect those won't even be powerful enough to do it in any reasonable amount of time." Sighing, she continued, "The only other way is to find a vulnerability in the algorithm…basically a weakness in the mathematics that provides a short-cut or alternative to the key. That's only if there's such a weakness to find. Even after you've found it, that just makes brute-forcing easier."

Vala bit her lip at this. "Oh," she said simply. Frowning slightly, she said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to try and see what happens." She turned back to the console and moved her hands over the controls. The screen changed a few more times, and then the crystal started flashing within the device. She glanced over at the crystal and nodded as she saw it blink, then turned back to the screen. "Well, we should be able to grab most, if not all of their messages."

Silence again settled over the rest of the room as she went back about working the controls. "Now then, let's see what else we can find," the raven-haired woman said quietly, the screen changing again as she continued the search. Daniel leaned against the console with the crystals, crossing his arms and watching from afar. Vala glanced back over to him, asking with a smile, "Aren't you going to join me, darling?"

The archaeologist smiled back, answering, "Oh, I can read the screen just fine from here."

Vala raised an eyebrow at him. She then smirked and replied, "Now, now, dear Daniel, there's no reason for you to go and sulk."

Frowning at her words, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly they heard a low-pitched alarm out in the hallway. As soon as the alarm went off, the room and hallway was suddenly filled with a deep, computerized voice speaking Goa'uld. Vala and Daniel looked up at this, listening. "Oh crap," Daniel said, instead of whatever he was going to say to Vala.

"What?" Sam asked with a weary voice and a worried expression. She was growing very tired of not knowing what was going on around her.

Vala turned to look at the blonde-haired woman. She spoke with a wry grin, "Well, the good news is that our indefatigable Colonel Mitchell and his Jaffa side-kicks have accomplished their mission and shut down the engine core."

"The bad news," Daniel finished for her, "is that the entire ship is now on high alert. All personnel have been called to battle stations. In particular, search teams are being deployed to this deck." Vala turned back to the computer and started hurrying her search along. She glanced over at the blinking crystal with a worried expression, turning back to the screen as she sifted through screen after screen. Daniel came over to stand with her, placing his hand upon her shoulder. She glanced up at him and he smiled down at her, telling her softly, "I'm done sulking now."

Smiling back up at him, she winked, "Took you long enough." As his smile turned into a dour expression, she grinned even more and turned back to the screen, continuing her search.

Daniel too looked back up at the screen, and as he did he suddenly said, "Wait!"

Vala pulled her hands off the controls and the quickly changing display of Goa'uld glyphs suddenly froze on the screen that she was on. "What?" She asked tensely, looking up at him.

Pointing up at the display, Daniel answered, "That link, there…"

Trying to follow the line of his finger, Vala furrowed her eyebrows as she looked. Blinking as she focused in on the icon, she looked back up at Daniel with an irritated expression, "That's just a list of logs, darling."

Daniel looked back at her, excited as he nodded, "Yes, I know."

She paused, then continued in a patient voice, "Daniel, it's the same kind of sundry thing we've been finding all this time."

Grinning, Daniel looked at her with a knowing expression. "Not exactly."

Vala looked confused at this, glancing back to Carter. The other woman looked thoughtful and nodded as she said slowly, "I think I know what he's after…"

Pursing her lips in frustration, Vala sighed and turned back to the console. Placing her hands back over the controls, she followed the link Daniel had indicated. Turning back to him, she asked bitterly, "Okay, now what?"

After a moment's hesitation, Daniel said, "There, the Stargate logs."

Vala blinked in surprise as the words left his lips. Looking back up at the screen, she knotted her eyebrows together until she found what he was talking about. Moving her hands over the controls, the display changed once more and another list appeared, this one filled with two columns of gate addresses and a string of hieroglyphs at the end. Most of the values in the first column were the same addresses, but not all. The second column had many different values, but several repeats could be seen.

The two read the lines in silence for a few minutes, Daniel's smile growing even more broad as Vala's frown turned into a wry grin. "Well I'll be damned," she muttered.

Daniel answered in a quiet, triumphant voice, "Never underestimate the power of the mundane."

Glancing back up at him, Vala raised her eyebrow as she quipped, "Yes, I've come to realize that I shouldn't sell you short all the time."

Daniel looked back down at her from the screen and made a sour expression. He was about to say something when Carter spoke first. "Well?" she asked, growing even more weary of the fact that she had to keep reminding the two that she was completely in the dark until they told her what was going on.

They both turned back to look at her as she spoke. Vala glanced up at Daniel for a minute, shaking her head and grinning at him in spite of herself. Smirking down at Vala for a moment, Daniel then turned to Carter, answering, "These Goa'uld keep very detailed records of everything. That includes anything that passed through the Stargate on this ship."

"For example," Vala continued, "Goa'uld queens from the surface." Glancing back up at the display for a moment, she then turned back to Carter, "as well as several hundred Goa'uld Primtas and a considerable amount of equipment from the facilities below."

Blinking in surprise, Carter said, "Well that sure answers a lot of questions." After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Can we copy all this?"

"As it so happens," Daniel answered, "these records are considered too trivial to encrypt or protect in any great way."

Turning back to the display, Vala opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the display flashed a message and the computer spoke in Goa'uld with a low-sounding voice. As Vala listened and read, she glanced over to the crystal device. "We've got all of the messages," she said. Looking up at Daniel, she continued, "Could you change the crystal again?"

The archaeologist hurried over and swapped the crystal with yet another one they hadn't used yet. As the new crystal started glowing in the device, Vala began working furiously at the controls. Screens of hieroglyphs flew by as she said, "I'm going to copy all of their logs, who knows what else we'll find in there."

Nodding, Daniel came back to stand by her. "Grab the inventories too." Vala nodded at this when suddenly the door flew open. The three of them turned in surprise, Carter raising her weapon even as Colonel Mitchell burst in through the doorway. Sam jumped at the sight of him, pulling her weapon's muzzle up and away from the doorway. The three in the room could immediately hear the sounds of machine gun fire, staff blasts, and zat discharges flying about out in the hallway.

Mitchell looked about at the three of them and yelled urgently, "We gotta go, let's move!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go! Now!" Cam yelled at them as Daniel and Vala hesitated for a moment.

At his words, Daniel ran over to the console with the crystals. He scooped up the pile that was left and stuffed them into the pockets on his vest. He reached for the one in the device but then hesitated, looking back to Vala. "It's done!" she said loudly while entering some final instructions into the computer. As she finished, the screen suddenly went haywire. She ran over to Daniel as he took the last crystal out of the device and placed it in another pocket. Reaching over, she grabbed the device and its cord, yanking it out of the wall. Grabbing Daniel by the shoulder, she spun him around and stuffed the device in his pack.

"Okay!" she said, patting him on the back. Grasping her P-90, which had been hanging from her vest by its strap, she then ran to the door. Daniel followed closely by, also readying his weapon. As soon as Cam saw they were coming, he turned back out of the doorway into the hall and raised his weapon, firing a burst. Vala and Daniel ran out past him, joining the rest in the corridor.

As they left the room, the loud sounds of the battle filled their ears even more than in the room, the thunder of the staff blasts accented by the chattering of the P-90s firing around them. Energy blasts flew this way and that, and they realized they were being assaulted from both sides. Sam had already made her way out into the hallway and was kneeling down by the wall, firing her weapon down the corridor. Daniel and Vala immediately started firing along side their friends, finding each end of the hallway had at least half a dozen enemy soldiers firing at them.

"How about that exit?" Cam yelled between bursts of his weapon.

"Right!" Vala shouted back. Running down the length of hallway back to the section with the door, she fired a long burst, killing one soldier and forcing the rest to take cover. The rest of SG-1 moved with her down the way, staying as close to the walls as possible to avoid the deadly energy blasts that continued to fly from the other side.

Reaching the section she was looking for, she immediately began pressing hieroglyphs on the wall. As she did, Mitchell shouted, "Flashbangs!" At his words, Sam and Teal'c each grabbed a cylindrical object from their grenade pouches, while Daniel and Mitchell continued to provide cover fire, forcing the enemy soldiers to take cover or be killed. Already many bodies dressed in silvery armor lay prone at the ends of the hallway and the walls around them were splattered with red stains.

Sam and Teal'c each pulled their pins and threw their grenades down opposite lengths of the hallway, Sam shouting "Fire in the hole!" as she let hers fly. Just then, Vala pushed in the last button and the doorway slid open. As she glanced at the door, she heard Teal'c yell "Cover your ears, brother!" As she furrowed her brow at this, suddenly Daniel grabbed her and spun her around.

She looked at Daniel in shock as he suddenly embraced her, wrapping his arm about her head and forcing her to bury her face in his neck, covering her ears as best he could. Likewise pressing his face to her neck, he wrapped his other arm about his own head as he pulled her with him to crouch on the ground. "Close your eyes!" he whispered urgently even as she started to struggle in her confusion.

Suddenly she heard one ear-splitting bang and then another as an incredibly bright light filled her vision, even though all she could see was Daniel's vest. Feeling partially stunned, Vala pulled back and looked at Daniel in a daze as he pulled her up. She was having a hard time getting her feet under her, and was forced to lean on him a little. "What the hell was that?" she asked as she saw the rest of the group standing as well, pulling their hands from their ears.

"Grenades that use sound and light to stun," Daniel answered hurriedly. The hallway was suddenly and strangely silent as all weapons fire had ceased. Looking to each end, she could see the enemy soldiers looking about blindly, struggling just to stay on their feet. She could understand that they probably felt nauseous from the blast, even on the fringes she felt a little queasy from the effects.

"Everyone in," Mitchell ordered. As he did, Vala suddenly heard a small metal pin hitting the floor, followed by a heavy clunking and with a hissing sound. She looked over to Mitchell and saw a cylinder on the ground by his feet. The canister was blowing forth an incredible volume of white smoke that was quickly filling the stretch of hallway where they stood. Daniel stayed with Vala, taking her hand in his as the rest of the team filed into the narrow doorway. By the time Mitchell passed through, the smoke had completely filled the space, making it impossible for Vala to see anything more than a foot away.

She started pushing Daniel along the wall towards the entrance as they heard the sound of more soldiers arriving at either end of the hallway. As he found the doorway, staff blasts started flying blindly through the smoke. The archaeologist hurried through the portal, pulling Vala along with him. The door slid shut behind her as the enemy forces reached the fog, trying to find them in the thick white smoke.

* * *

Baal stood by the window of his office and looked out over the nighttime scene before him. He sipped the drink he held in his hand, the ice in the glass tinkling as he watched the traffic moving through the lit streets below. The lights on countless high-rises shone before him in the dark, each attempting to stave off the gloomy blackness left by the setting of the sun. A wry smirk crossed his face as he pondered the view, his eyes full of contempt and derision.

What a little people these were, he thought, so full of themselves and their meaningless accomplishments. The great irony was that they knew nothing of the world outside their little backwater star system. They had no idea how inferior and unimportant they and their affairs really were. He grinned as he considered that soon enough they would learn their place in this galaxy. The new order of things was at its dawning.

He grinned a little more as he heard the door to his office open. "It's time," he heard the woman's voice call out to him. Taking one last drink from his glass he lingered at the window for a few more moments. Turning, he strode towards the door, placing the drink down on the table by the doorframe. His secretary had already taken his coat from the stand by the door, and held it out to him as he approached. Holding out his arms, he let her put the knee-length wool coat on him. Speaking in the deep voice of the Goa'uld, he asked, "Have all of the arrangements been made?"

"Of course," she answered with a delicate tone, taking her own coat from the rack as Baal buttoned up his collar and cinched his tie back up tight again. The dark three-piece suit he wore was the same as he had worn since this morning, when he received the message he had been waiting for.

Grinning slightly, he replied, "Good. As ever, you serve me well, Charlotte." Turning to face her, he smiled, "be sure to continue doing so, and your rewards will continue to grow." His smile disappeared as his look changed into a sharp glare and he added, "But fail me, and you'll wish you'd never been born." The woman's smile vanished as he spoke and she pulled her coat tightly about her shoulders, looking at him with a nervous gaze.

Baal, however, again smiled warmly at her as if he'd just told her of tomorrow's weather. "Come," he said in a normal voice, losing the sound of the Goa'uld. He immediately walked out the door to his office, pulling on his gloves, "We have work to do."

Charlotte Mayfield hesitated for only a moment as he strode out from his office into the corridor. She then followed behind, closing the door to his office behind her. Hurrying to catch up, she came to stand beside him as he pressed the button for the elevator. "If I may ask, why are you making this deal?"

Glancing back over to her with a smirk, Baal considered her question for a moment. "It does seem a little one-sided, doesn't it?" he finally answered.

As the door opened and they entered into the elevator, Charlotte pressed on, "Exactly. I mean, you're getting a lot of money for what you're selling him, but how does that help you?" Baal pressed the button for the ground floor and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. With a confused expression, she continued, "You're not hurting for Earth currency, you have it in abundance. Moreover, it's not going to help you with matters off-world."

Chuckling, Baal nodded and answered simply, "All very true." As they spoke, the elevator descended rapidly, the floor counter decreasing at a fast pace.

The woman furrowed her brow as she watched him regard her with a bemused expression. "You're getting something out of it," she said simply.

The Goa'uld grinned at her as he watched her ponder the issue. "You shall see when the time is right." At this, the elevator doors opened and Baal walked out into the building lobby. Charlotte followed behind him, watching him with a confused brow. As they walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk, a man leaning against the corner of the building in a dark jacket suddenly stood up straight.

Baal and Charlotte spoke to the doorman, and within a few minutes, a limousine pulled up. The man reached his hand up to his face and spoke quietly into a device on the inside of his wrist. As the limousine pulled away, a cab parked in front of the next building over started up and began to follow the limo through the New York streets.

* * *

As the door slid shut on the corridor, the group found themselves in the darkness of the secret corridor once again. Cam looked back to Vala, asking, "Okay, where to?"

Looking around Daniel to see him, she answered, "Just go straight ahead. We'll come out into one of those rooms again."

The Colonel nodded. Turning back forward, he passed the message down the line to Teal'c. Within a few seconds, they all were moving forward through the dark corridors.

After a few moments, Daniel spoke up. "Uhm," he hesitated, "Vala…"

Sighing as she recognized his tone, the raven haired woman answered with a weary voice, "Yes Daniel?" She'd learned long ago that he used that voice whenever he was going to bring up a difficult or problematic question.

Grimacing in frustration at the sound of her reply, Daniel answered in a concerned but also slightly irritated voice, "Since we now know everyone else on this ship is a Goa'uld, and since Goa'uld have genetic memories, wouldn't it stand to reason they all know about these passage ways?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks at his words, looking to each other with worried glances. Suddenly the very narrow spaces in the corridor seemed downright constrictive. Vala thought about his point, her irritation with him vanishing for the moment. "Well, it's possible," she began. After a moment's thought, she continued, "I don't know how widely spread the knowledge of each secret was. Qetesh knew of quite a few goodies, but she always suspected there were quite a few she didn't know about." She grew silent again, then added, "I remember there were a few instances where various Goa'uld she killed could have probably saved their own necks if they'd known about one trick or another."

After another short spell of silence, Cam spoke up. "Well, if these guys do know about it, we shouldn't linger here in the middle of a hallway." Looking forward to Teal'c at the head of the column, he said with finality, "Let's go."

They continued on the rest of the walk without any further discussion. Soon enough they came out into another room exactly like the one they had been in before, except that in the center there were holes in the floor and ceiling. A ladder came up from the hole in the floor and extended up into the ceiling, both ends disappearing into darkness.

The team filed into the room one by one. As Sam emerged, she looked about the room and muttered for all to hear, "I wish we'd known about these passages before, it'd have saved us a lot of grief over the last ten years." She glanced at Teal'c, grinning slightly as she spoke.

The Jaffa smiled at her words, nodding. "Indeed," he said simply, with a pleasant expression.

As he emerged, Cam looked at the two and chuckled. He then began to change out the clip on his P-90 and asked, "Alright, what's the plan?"

"The Stargate's probably going to be heavily guarded at this point," Sam said with a worried voice. She too started to change out her weapon's clip.

"Maybe," Vala answered nonchalantly with a knowing voice and a devious grin as she took care of her P-90. She pointedly avoided looking at anyone while she spoke, focusing on her weapon instead.

Daniel blinked at her tone and exchanged glances with the rest of the team. Glancing back to the woman, he asked, "Vala?"

The raven-haired woman looked up at him with a smile, "Yes, Daniel?"

The archaeologist glanced back to the others, then to her again. He grinned slightly, asking further, "What did you do?"

Her smile grew at his question. Raising an eyebrow at him, she asked with her best innocent voice, "Why Daniel, whatever makes you think I did something?"

The playful look in her eyes made it impossible for Daniel to resist the infectious nature of her smile. "Because you've got that look," he answered with a smile in his voice and on his lips.

"What look?" Vala started to answer playfully, but as she did, Cam cut her off.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Mitchell's voice was thick with irritation. Vala and Daniel both turned to look at him. Daniel looked surprised and a little sheepish while Vala's glare could have cut a hole straight through the man. "We really don't have time for you two to flirt your way through twenty questions. Now the both of you have been drooling over each other this whole mission. That's enough already." Looking at Vala with a harsh stare, Cam asked her directly, "What the hell did you do, and how is it going to help us?"

Vala stared daggers at Cam as he finished speaking. Glancing over to Daniel who merely shrugged helplessly, Vala rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. After gritting her teeth in silence for a moment, she answered, "While I was logged into their computer, I planted a few nasty surprises for this house of vipers." The rest of the team shared interested looks at this. "For starters, I locked them out of their own computer core, scrambling all access codes and crashing a few critical systems while I was at it."

"Not bad…" Mitchell began with respectful voice, though Vala impatiently talked over him, her own voice thick with irritation.

"In addition," she continued, "I set up a series of timed events to run after I started the sequence. Fifteen minutes from now, three death gliders are going to detach themselves from the ship and fly out into space."

Teal'c lifted his head at this, saying simply, "A diversion."

"You got it, sweet cheeks," Vala replied flippantly. Daniel blinked at her words, looking at her with a furrowed brow. Although she saw his gaze, she continued without acknowledging it. "Five minutes after that, the lights on the deck with the Stargate along with five others are going to go dark. I chose the good ones, including those with the power core, the engine room, the Pel'tak, and a couple of other juicy targets."

The rest of the team looked to one another, each looking impressed. Sam and Mitchell nodded to one another. Cam looked over to the other woman, commenting, "Nice work, Vala."

Raising an eyebrow at him, her expression grew bitter as she replied sardonically with an icy chill to her voice, "So glad you approve."

Mitchell suddenly looked like he felt very awkward at this. He looked to Daniel who glared back at him, offering no support. Clearing his throat, the Colonel asked somewhat meekly, "So when do we head out for the Stargate deck?"

Glancing at her watch, Vala thought about it for a moment. "We can go now. By the time we get to the door, we'll have about five minutes left."

"Let's move out then," Cam said simply.

Without another word, Vala stalked to the ladder and started to climb down. Shooting one last parting glare at Cam, Daniel followed immediately behind her, the two Jaffa standing ready to go next. As they started to go one after the other, Carter pulled Cam a few feet away from the ladder. She whispered harshly to him, "You know, you might want to consider cutting them a break, especially her. There's no need for you to be riding their asses like this." Cam frowned at this and was about to say something but she continued, "Since you seem to need the reminder, don't forget that you practically begged each of us to rejoin SG-1."

Sighing, he looked at her with a tired expression and answered just as quietly, "You three, not her."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Sam answered tightly, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint your little fantasy about what you thought your SG-1 was going to be, but it seems that she's part of the package now." She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in and then added, "You may not want to push the matter any further. If you force her out, I suspect you could find yourself also short one archaeologist."

Teal'c called out from the ladder, with just his head poking out, "Colonel Carter…"

Turning at his voice, Sam answered, "We'll right there, go ahead." The Jaffa nodded and continued down.

Glancing back to Mitchell, Sam paused and then added, "You know, none of us treated her with any respect or gave her a break before," she paused, glaring harshly at him as she spoke, "and she almost ended up sacrificing her own life for our sorry asses because of it." Lifting her head slightly, she said with finality, "Me, I've made my choice not to treat her that way again." With that, she glared at him for one last moment and walked over to the ladder, climbing down. Cam stood alone for a moment in the room, his expression dark as he looked at the hole in the floor. Shaking his head as he walked over, he climbed down after the rest.

* * *

General Landry sighed as he signed the last document in his stack, setting it in the pile for pick up first thing in the morning to go in the outbound mail. With bleary eyes he glanced up to the clock on the wall. He found himself yawning as he read twenty-one hundred hours on the clock. He stretched as he stood up, feeling stiff and tired. He glanced at the used coffee cup and the plate covered with cake crumbs and streaked with chocolate. Those could wait to be returned to the mess until the morning, he decided.

Reaching to the end of the desk, he picked up Dr. Jackson's package. He paused as he considered the plainly wrapped package, uninteresting except for a certain seal on it's back. Turning around behind him, he knelt down and opened his private safe. Placing it safely inside, he closed the door, hearing it click as he pressed it shut. He gave the dial a spin, stood and walked out of his office, turning off the light as he entered into the briefing room. Closing the door behind him and locking it shut, he walked over to the stairs going down.

As he descended the stairs into the Stargate Control Room, Landry looked from Walter to the only other tech in the room. Both were quietly going about their work. Walter sat at his typical computer console, while the other tech was attending one of the standing consoles in the back of the room.

"Well gentlemen," Landry began without pausing or breaking his stride, "I trust everything is well in hand. I'm going home to get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Walter called out as Landry started down the stairs leading into the hallway. "Have a good night."

Landry waved without looking back, sighing happily as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He had made it halfway out the door when suddenly he heard the Stargate spring to life while alarms sounded within the Gateroom behind him. "Unscheduled off world activation," Walter called out as the General stopped dead in his tracks, drawing in a tired breath. He saw the red lights flashing on the far wall of the corridor just beyond the threshold he stood upon.

With that, he turned around and slowly climbed back up the stairs, each step a Herculean effort. "What've we got, Walter?" he asked, his voice thick with fatigue.

"I don't know," he started, but then cut himself off. "Receiving a Jaffa IDC, sir," he finished. After a brief pause, he added, "It's Bra'tac."

Nodding, the General said, "Open it up, son." As he spoke, he turned on his heel and descended the stairs yet again, making his way into the Gateroom

"Yes sir," Walter called out, even as he placed his hand over the control pad and the iris slid open with its usual scraping sound.

Landry entered into the Gateroom, walking past the half-dozen SFs on duty. Normally, there wouldn't be a 24-hour guard in the Gateroom, but between the Ori threat looming on the horizon and now this new, mysterious foe, he had felt a few extra measures were appropriate.

From the base of the ramp, the General watched as Bra'tac emerged from the event horizon of the Stargate. The wormhole disappeared behind him, and he looked down at the other. "Greetings, Landry," he walked down the ramp as he spoke, coming to stand before the man. "There is news that I must share with you."

Landry regarded him with a worried expression, answering warily, "Well this can't be good news," he started, continuing, "in fact this must be fairly bad if you've come to tell me in person." His eyebrows knotted together as he asked with a worried tone, "Your news doesn't concern SG-1, does it?"

The Jaffa shook his head at this, answering, "No. While we are still unable to connect to the Chappa'ai on Kevlin, we have no new information to say with certainty what the fate of your people and mine is." Landry nodded, looking slightly relieved until Bra'tac continued, almost in a whisper, "I have further news of attacks by our new foe against the Free Jaffa." Looking about, he asked, "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Nodding, Landry answered, "Certainly. We'll go my office and talk there." As he turned and started to lead Bra'tac out of the Gateroom, suddenly the Stargate sprang to life again, the same alarms and flashing lights issuing forth from the Control Room. The Iris snapped shut as Landry stopped at the door to the Gateroom, turning back to look at the stone ring in shock. "You've got to be kidding me," he said with a frustrated voice.

Sighing, Landry looked to Bra'tac, who stood waiting behind him with a calm, placid expression, though the slightest grin turned the corners of his mouth. The General chuckled, saying to the Jaffa as he led him into the Control Room, "I see you know the way I'm feeling right now. I imagine that given your responsibilities, you're no stranger to a never-ending stream of crises erupting for you to handle." As he climbed up the stairs, he said further, "In fact, I would guess lately you've been as beleaguered as me."

Chuckling, Bra'tac answered with a wide grin, "You are most correct, Landry. The last few days have been quite a challenge for this old Jaffa." Landry looked back over his shoulder and smiled back.

As the two crested the stairs into the Control Room, Landry pointed at the stair case that disappeared into the ceiling. "You can wait upstairs, Master Bra'tac. With any luck, I'll be up to join you shortly." The Jaffa nodded as Landry walked over to stand behind Walter. As he climbed the stairs, Bra'tac heard Walter talking to the General, though the details were lost to him as he reached the top.

Walking over to the window that looked out into the Gateroom, Bra'tac watched as the undulating light from the Gate shone on the far side of the room, made brighter by the reflection off the closed Iris. Grimacing as he wondered what this new event portended, he hoped that all would prove to be well. Things were looking grim enough with the news he brought for Landry and the Tau'ri.

* * *

After climbing down several flights on the ladder, Vala finally stepped off of it onto the floor of yet another circular room with seven doors. She crossed her arms as she waited for Daniel to follow her off the ladder, glaring at him while watching him descend. As he found his feet on the floorboards and turned to face her, she slapped him hard on the arm. "Thanks for nothing!" she snapped in a harsh whisper.

Looking shocked at this, Daniel grasped his aching shoulder while he asked quietly in a surprised voice, "What'd I do?" He glanced over and saw Hak'tan began to emerge from the ceiling. He then turned his attention back to Vala, gently pulling her away from the ladder to the wall.

"It's what you didn't do!" she whispered fiercely at him, shaking off his grip as they reached the wall. "You could have said something instead to him of letting him make me look like a complete ass!"

Daniel frowned at this, replying sharply, "Okay, one, he was yelling at both of us, so if you look like an ass, so do I."

"Oh, that's a real comfort," Vala snapped back, her voice growing louder than a whisper. Daniel kept talking over top of her, speaking even more loudly than she was so he could be heard.

"Two, maybe he was right," he added, frowning slightly as he sighed, "I mean, as much fun as it is to banter with you, this probably isn't the best time. We are running for our lives here, after all."

Vala frowned even more at this. Huffing at him, she said rather loudly, "Oh, well I am so sorry, Daniel. I never do seem to do what you feel is appropriate, do I?" After a brief pause, she added bitterly, "I guess in spite of all the kind words of late, I still don't fit in to your little gate club, do I?"

Sighing, Daniel glared at her as she spoke, frowning. She stared back at him mercilessly, raising an eyebrow. "Vala," he said tensely, "damn it, you know that's not true."

Placing her fists on her hips, she tilted her head slightly as her stare bore into him. She asked sharply, "Isn't it?"

"No." Daniel said with finality, adding "It isn't." as he stared back at her just as intently.

After a few moments of glaring at each other in silence, they both suddenly realized that the rest of the team had congregated at the ladder. Glancing away from each other, they saw the others were awkwardly milling about and trying to avoid looking at the two as they waited quietly for them to stop yelling at each other. Vala looked back at Daniel sharply, who stared back just as angrily. "This way," she finally said with a sour voice, spinning on her heel, entering one of the nearby doorways.

Daniel followed after her wordlessly. The Jaffa waited by the door, looking to Sam and Cameron to go next. Glancing about at all of the identical doorways, Cam muttered, "How in the hell does she know which one to take?" He then wordlessly entered into the passage way. Sam shook her head with a sigh and followed as Teal'c and Hak'tan brought up the rear.

The six made their way down the passage way in silence, the tension between them thick and palpable. As before, Vala turned to enter one of the darker corridors that branched off of the main one. After several minutes, they came to a corridor with an end. As before, a single pin-hole of light shone forth in the dim length of hall.

Vala leaned in to peer into the light. After a moment she stood up straight again and glanced at her watch. She then turned behind her, opening her mouth to say something. When she saw Daniel, she stopped, looking surprised. Pursing her lips, she then looked around him. As she saw Colonel Mitchell, she closed eyes and sighed in frustration. Speaking aloud to no one in particular, she said, "We've got three minutes." At that, she spun back around, facing the end of the hallway. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall with a huff as she stared into the darkness.

As he watched Vala turn her back to him, Daniel grimaced sorrowfully. He felt very frustrated and a bit confused, more so now that he had a few moments of quiet. Since her return, he'd found himself on an absolute rollercoaster of emotions, and with barely any time to think sort them all out. Each time he thought he was starting to understand how he felt about this woman, something happened to throw him for a loop again.

As he saw beyond her selfish, lying façade, he'd been surprised to find such strength of spirit within her. When she had thrown herself into harms way to save them back at the Ori beachhead, he found himself feeling like a complete fool. Since her return, she kept surprising him by her displays of strength, courage, and tenderness. He'd seen her when she was most vulnerable, something he thought she'd let never anyone see. Several times since she'd come back, he believed they had made a real connection. As he took a few moments to reflect, he was surprised at how all of it made him feel. As difficult as it was for him to admit to himself, he realized that he had a growing affection for her.

He felt incredibly frustrated by everything that had happened since they got into that firefight on the planet. It seemed like after sharing so many intimate moments on the first half of the trip, now they were at each other's throats all the time. He wondered why the two of them were constantly fighting now. It was almost like they were sliding back to the way things were before she disappeared. As he considered that, he suddenly found himself aching inside. Losing what they'd gained since she returned was the last thing he wanted.

Leaning close to her, he whispered, "Vala…"

The raven-haired woman glanced back at him with cold, dark eyes. She whispered back bitterly, "I'm not talking to you, Daniel."

He winced slightly, her words stinging sharply. Pursing his lips, he whispered bitterly in reply, "Fine. You don't need to talk to me, just listen." Vala turned her head away at this. The silence was deafening. Clearing his throat, Daniel went ahead and spoke in a soft whisper. "Look, Vala, you couldn't be more wrong if you think you don't fit in with the rest of us. If you hadn't been with us, we'd all be dead now." Drawing in a deep breath, he added with emphasis, "Again." He paused, hoping for some kind of reaction. Seeing none, he continued to speak quietly.

"For what it's worth, Cam yelling at the two of us doesn't mean a damn thing." Chuckling somewhat nervously to himself, he continued, "You should have seen how many times Jack would yell at me over the years for one thing or another while we were off-world." Grinning to himself, he said, "I mean, the man positively hated me the first time we went to Abidos. By the end of the trip, Jack and I had risked our lives for each other, and we were left with an incredible respect for one another. Now after all the years and everything we've been through, we've become the closest of friends. But you should have seen some of the fights and arguments we've had over the years."

Vala fidgeted at this, turning her head slightly further away from him. He smiled slightly as he continued, "That's the way these things go. In the thick of it, when we're depending on each other for our very lives, tempers flare and things get said. But at the end of the day, we all go home and the stress and the close shaves just bring us all closer together. The harsh words are forgotten, they never add up to anything." He smiled fondly at her, even though she wasn't looking at him still. Reaching up to touch her arm, he added quietly, "You'll see. It's all part of how one joins this 'gate club' you keep referring to."

At this, Vala turned to look at him. Her expression was unreadable, her eyes looking into his intently, but betraying no emotion. Suddenly her watch started to beep. Glancing down at it, she pressed a button and it grew silent. Looking back at him, she said simply, "Time to go." With that, she turned away and looked into the pinpoint of light again.

She then pulled back and looked around Daniel to Cam. "The hallway is dark, so it looks like everything's going to plan. I don't see any guards or soldiers out there, but like Sam said, there could be a lot between us and the Stargate."

Nodding, Cam answered, "Alright, open the door." Pausing as he glanced at the exceedingly narrow walls of the corridor on either side of him, he added, "I guess we'll have to exit like we did the last time."

Vala sighed at this, turning around and focusing her attention back on the door. She manipulated something in the darkness, and suddenly the doorway opened up, although it was difficult to tell as beyond lay nothing but pitch blackness. Without another word, Vala squatted down as she had before, tucking her head between her knees and wrapping her arms about her legs. As Daniel swung his first leg over, he half expected a repeat of the scene before. After he swung his second leg over, he was surprised to find himself disappointed as she left him unmolested. Frowning, he stepped out into the darkness while the others followed behind.

Daniel watched Mitchell and Sam exit the hallway, followed by Teal'c and Hak'tan who carried Vala out as before. She hadn't made any noise when Teal'c lifted her up over his head. Likewise, she hadn't complained when Hak'tan set her down. She simply got her balance, turned on the flashlight on her P-90, and started to make her way through the hallway. The rest followed suit, and five other beams of light began shining forth as they walked through the corridor.

The six made their way through the darkness cautiously, but with an underlying sense of tension and urgency. The hallways were completely still and silent. With every turn, they expected to find masses of troops blocking their way. However, corridor after corridor proved to be empty.

As they paused at yet another intersection, Vala hesitated before going any further. After glancing around the corner, she turned back to the rest. "It's empty," she whispered, adding, "The room with the Stargate is at the end of this passage."

"Why haven't we encountered any resistance?" Sam whispered with a worried tone. At her words, the rest of the team exchanged glances in the edges of the light from their weapons.

Teal'c spoke up, "Perhaps the diversion was successful. They may believe that we have left the ship."

Sam replied, "That's possible. The nebula would be preventing them from scanning the inside of the ship to find us."

"Which also explains why they hadn't been able to find us this whole time," Cam added.

"Or, since Vala locked them out of the computer, they can't communicate," Daniel offered. "Maybe they can't coordinate their troops." He glanced over to Vala at this, but she didn't say anything or look back at him.

After a few moments of tense silence, Cam said, "Well, we may encounter resistance once we go through those doors." Drawing in a deep breath, he continued, "We can't just sit here waiting, though. Let's do this."

The rest nodded and gripped their weapons at the ready. Vala proceeded around the corner, with the rest of the team fanning out around her. As they approached the door, Cam looked at the control panel. "I don't suppose you know the access code, do you?" he asked Vala.

The raven-haired woman nodded as she answered, "Yes, I did think that far ahead." With that, she approached the control panel and keyed in the code. Pausing on the last digit, she turned to look at the team. "Ready?"

Teal'c and Hak'tan positioned themselves in front of the door while Cam, Daniel, and Sam took up positions on the edges. Looking to the rest of the team, one after the other in turn, Cam then looked back to Vala. Nodding, he said, "Do it."

As Vala pushed the last button, the door slid open and the five shined their six beams of light into the darkened room. Each held their breath as they looked into the room, anticipating a hail of staff blasts. The silence which greeted them was more deafening and tense than had they faced the army they expected. As they shone their lights about the room, they saw only the Stargate on its dais and the DHD. As they shone their lights on the stone ring, they noticed the opening was covered by a metal plate.

Seeing that there was no one within the room, Cam muttered, "Okay, our luck can't hold for much longer here…" After another second of hesitation, Cam said, "Everyone in, now."

At this, they all rushed into the room and the door shut behind them. Shining his light on the covered Stargate, he said, "Okay, let's see if we can get this thing working." He then shone his light about the room, turning to Vala and asking, "Is there any way you turn on the…" suddenly the lights came on in the room. "…lights," he finished dryly. Sighing, he looked over at Vala who was standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed.

The raven haired woman looked back at him with a cool and detached expression. She raised an eyebrow as Mitchell asked, "Lemme guess…you had these lights on a timer too, didn't you?" She nodded wordlessly at him. Clearing his throat, he added, "Er…thanks."

She tried to suppress her smile at this, but was only partly successful. "Anytime," she answered, though in spite of her smile, her voice was somewhat cool.

Mitchell then turned his attention back to the gate. He looked up at the metal plate that covered the center of the ring. "Okay, this presents a problem." Letting his P-90 hang by its strap, he walked up the dais. The two Jaffa and Daniel followed him up the stairs, all looking up at the cover thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing they covered it to prevent anyone from dialing in," Daniel said thoughtfully.

Nodding, Cam added, "Or from dialing out." He thought for a moment along with the others. As the four men looked up at the plate and started to discuss various ways to remove it, Sam and Vala stood together near the DHD, watching them.

Sam glanced over at Vala while they watched the four at the top of the dais. Clearing her throat, she said quietly, "For what it's worth, after everyone else had gone down the ladder I really chewed Cam out for what he said."

Vala glanced over at Carter with a surprised expression. After a moment's pause, she smiled at the other woman. "Thanks," she said simply. Sam returned the smile and the two looked back to watch the men. After a moment, Vala frowned and added with a bitter voice, "I just wish Daniel had done the same."

Looking over with a sympathetic gaze, Sam answered, "Look, I'm guessing the reason he didn't is he's feeling rather insecure about what's been developing between you two. Cam put him on the spot about that, it probably left him feeling very awkward and uncomfortable." Vala looked back at Sam with a confused expression.

Smiling slightly, Sam added, "You need to understand Vala, Daniel's what we call a geek, like me. He was never very popular when he was young, and social situations make him nervous and uncomfortable, especially ones involving girls." Pausing at this, Sam adding awkwardly, "although in my case, it was situations involving boys..." Vala grinned at this and Sam continued, "He's much more at ease reading books and solving problems then he is dealing with other people." Grinning, she added, "especially people who make him feel the way you seem to make him feel."

Vala smirked at this, looking to the floor. She chuckled, "I've always rather doubted that I have that affect on him." Pausing, she added, "Hoped, perhaps, but probably rather in vain."

Sam smiled knowingly at this, causing Vala to raise an eyebrow at her as she looked back. "Don't be so skeptical," she answered. "You didn't see him while you were gone. He was a wreck."

Vala looked at Sam with surprise. "Really?" she asked with a hopeful voice. Then she furrowed her brow and said with an abashed expression, "Okay, that didn't sound right."

Chucking quietly, Sam replied, "It's okay, I know what you meant." She then added, "and yes, really. I mean, think about the way he reacted when you came back through the Stargate yesterday."

Vala hummed at this, looking up at the top of the stairs as the men talked. "I suppose." Pursing her lips, she frowned slightly, "I'd still like to kick his ass for how he left me hanging dry." Sam stifled another chuckle and Vala glanced back at her again. "I said that one wrong didn't, I?"

Smirking playfully, the blonde-haired Colonel answered, "Yeah. What you wanted to say was 'he hung you out to dry'. The way you said it sounds…well weird."

Vala shared in Sam's good-natured smile and nodded, "Got it." She hesitated before she looked back up at the dais and said, "Thanks again, Sam."

Nodding, the other woman said warmly, "Anytime. Think of it as an advance on the chat we'll have back home."

Vala smiled warmly at this. She then glanced back up at the dais. After a moment, she asked, "Think they'll figure it out?"

Sam paused for a moment and answered, "Not likely. We'll give them another minute and then let them in on it."

At the top of the dais, a rather spirited debate had been waging back and forth. Daniel suddenly said in a raised voice, "Teal'c that thing is going to weigh more than half a ton." It was the first time the men had said something loud enough for the women standing at the DHD to hear.

Glancing back at Vala, Sam said, "Okay, maybe we should just tell them." The other woman made a pained expression as she realized what was being discussed and nodded a few times. Sam then called out to them. "It's probably closer to a ton. If it's made of anything resembling steel like we're familiar with, its density would put it at fifteen hundred pounds, easily."

Sighing, Daniel turned to look at Sam, "Thank you." Turning back to Teal'c he said, "There's no way we can lift that, let alone safely."

Asking in a tense voice, the large Jaffa replied, "Then what do you suggest, Daniel Jackson?"

At this, Carter shared a quick grin with Vala and walked over to the dais. Climbing the stairs, she said, "Well, this really isn't that difficult."

The four men exchanged glances as the blond-haired Colonel spoke. After a few moments of silence, Cam asked with an irritated voice, "Care to enlighten us?" Jackson knotted his eyebrows together as he waited with expectant curiosity.

Sam grinned as she looked to him, nodding. "Yeah, actually. Of course you see how like the rest of the Stargate, the plate is about two feet down into the floor of the dais here?" She pointed at the ground, the four men following the line of her finger.

"Uh, yeah…" Daniel began, looking over to Sam who was grinning even more.

Sam then continued with an amused voice, "Yeah, well, you see that slit in the side of the dais, the one that connects to the inch wide slit in the wall?" She moved her finger to trace out the line made by the narrow openings in the floor, the dais, and the wall.

Daniel sighed, nodding as he saw what Sam was talking about. "So we can just roll it away." Daniel shared a pained look with Mitchell, who winced as his fellow colonel pointed out what was now so blindingly obvious.

"Pretty much," Sam answered with a broad smile. The four men shared a defeated look.

In spite of this, Teal'c looked back to Carter and stated defiantly, "We still need to lift the plate down from within the Stargate into the track."

Vala spoke up at this, climbing the stairs. "Did you notice of those little gadgets on the platform of the dais?" She grinned, pointing to the two stubby posts that held the Stargate between them in the dais. "You know, the ones holding up the Gate?" As the men looked for the first time, it was then obvious that each post had a relatively small clamp that held the plate in place. "Well, it would seem to me that those devices are there to bring the plate down into the track, as much as they are there to hold it in place." She looked to the Jaffa with a smug expression.

Daniel sighed at this, glancing over at Vala. The woman flicked a glance at him, but for only a moment. Cam spoke up, "So how do we activate the clamps?"

Thumbing back over her shoulder behind her, Sam smiled as she said, "There's a switch on the wall by the DHD, where we were standing."

Cam and Daniel shared a defeated look. Cam pursed his lips as he turned back to the two women. "Well ladies, if you would like to do the honors, we'll get this cover plate rolled away and go home."

"Love to," they answered together, sharing a triumphant grin as they did. At this they turned to walk back down the dais, leaving the four men standing forlornly at the top of the dais. The four shared one last look as Vala and Sam walked down the stairs.

"Serves us right for not bothering to take a step back to look at the problem," Daniel muttered flatly. Glancing over to Cam, he added, "How hard would it have been to have looked down at the floor instead of up at the top of the Gate all this time." He sighed, pursing his lips in frustration.

Cam shook his head, "Forget it," he said plainly. He then looked at everyone, saying, "Okay, let's fan out, just in case this doesn't work as expected. Daniel, Teal'c, you guys stand on the side of the plate opposite of the hole in the wall. Hak'tan and I will take the other side." As he started to move to his own directions, he said in a louder voice, "Stand well clear of the plate. If that thing comes down, it'll crush whoever or whatever is in its way."

As Vala and Sam reached the DHD, they looked back up at the four at the top. "It's not going to fall," Vala said, "it's already several feet down into the dais, it'll be even deeper when it falls," she added, sharing another grin with Sam.

"Yeah, well," Cam answered, "let's not risk anyone's life on it, shall we?"

Nodding, Sam replied, "Good point, Cam," though she and Vala shared another look. Reaching out to grasp the lever in the wall, Sam then looked back up to the top of the dais. "Ready?" she asked as she saw the four were all in position.

The four looked to one other, each nodding. "Do it," Cam said tensely. At his words, Sam pulled the switch and the clamps released, swinging completely open, reaching down to touch the top of the opening in the dais, forming a track. The plate immediately slid down the short rails, landing in the slot with a loud bang.

Immediately Teal'c and Daniel started to push the wheel, while Cam and Hak'tan grasped the handles and pulled from their side, pulling it. The four heaved and strained, grunting as they slowly started moving the plate forward ever so slowly. The metal groaned and scraped against the stone of the dais as they started to get it rolling, an inch at a time.

As the four heaved, Vala and Sam quickly glanced at each other and ran up the stairs, Vala running to the far side while Sam joined Cam and Hak'tan. They each grabbed open handles and joined in with the rest, heaving as they all slowly managed to get the plate rolling faster. The three on the side nearest the wall climbed down the stairs of the dais as the plate rolled forward.

As Vala joined Teal'c and Daniel, she grasped a handle and put her shoulder against the wheel, below where Daniel and Teal'c were doing the same. She was on the opposite side of the disk that Daniel was, while Teal'c stood directly in line with the wheel, using his height to get the best leverage he could. As the disk slowly rolled forward, Daniel reached down to grab another handle to get better leverage, encountering Vala's hand as he did. They glanced at each other at this, Daniel surprised to see Vala there. She looked back at him wordlessly, straining along with him and Teal'c. They both grasped the handle together; pushing for all they were worth while they just looked wordlessly into each other's eyes.

Just as the last bit of the plate was about to emerge from within the dais, its other end started to slide into the wall. At this, the three nearest the wall moved closer to the others, all six straining to keep the momentum. With great effort, the six managed to roll the disk the rest of the way, groaning as they pushed the disk, grimacing as the metal occasionally scrapped against the inside of the wall. Finally, as they pushed it in the last bit that they could, they heard a loud click inside the wall and the disk froze in place, with just a quarter of it sticking out, enough for a person to reach up and grab to reverse the process.

"That seems to be it," Sam said between gasps of breath, panting with the rest of them. Even Teal'c and Hak'tan looked winded. The four humans gasped for breath, saying nothing more as they all tried to recover from the extraordinary effort that had been required.

"Alright, let's set those charges," Cam said, still breathing heavily as he climbed back up the stairs. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out his C-4. The rest of the team followed behind him, each panting as they fumbled with their packs, getting their explosives as well. As he crested the dais, he walked behind the stone ring and slapped his brick on its back, planted it firmly. He turned as Sam approached, taking her brick as she offered it, planting it with his brick and wiring it together. He did the same with the C-4 that Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala brought up to him, finally placing the timer on the last brick. "I'm setting it for thirty minutes," he said, the timer beeping as he manipulated it.

"How about we wait to start the timer until after we've successfully dialed Earth?" Daniel suggested, looking a little concerned. Vala grinned slightly at this, glancing sideways at him.

Cam looked over at Daniel as he spoke, nodding. "That's a good idea, Jackson. Dial it up," he said as he walked away from the Gate, following the rest of the team as they gathered at the DHD.

Upon reaching the device, Daniel started to punch in the address for Earth. He paused at the seventh symbol, hesitating and turning to Hak'tan. He asked, "What's our point of origin?" As Hak'tan opened his mouth to answer, Vala sighed in frustration and reached across Daniel to press the last symbol. Without hesitating, she reached further and pushed the red button in the center, causing the Stargate to activate with its customary whoosh.

Daniel blinked as she did this, turning his head to look at her. Vala looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised, darling," she said flatly, still a little out of breath as they all were. "I would have thought you'd noted what it was while we were looking at the Stargate logs on the computer."

Daniel's mouth hung open at this for a moment. He then pursed his lips and grinned wryly at her. It thrilled him to see the faintest hint of a smile on her lips as she looked into his eyes for a moment. But then she looked away, walking to stand a few feet off. The archaeologist sighed as he watched her, his excitement fading as she avoided his gaze.

At the same time, Mitchell was punching in his code on his GDO as he walked over to the Gate. Climbing the dais, he reached the Gate, his radio crackled to life as he crested the last stair. "SG-1, we copy your IDC," Walter's voice was crisp and clear over the radio. "The iris is open, enter when ready." Sure enough, the blue light on Mitchell's device flashed on. The Colonel then reached behind the gate and within a few moments a beeping sound could be heard.

"The timer's set and counting," Cam said, somewhat rhetorically. Pausing for a moment, he looked at the team in the light of the Stargate, pausing for a moment on each of them. They looked at him expectantly, each seeming to wonder what the wait was for. After Mitchell looked from Teal'c to Sam to Daniel his gaze then found Vala, lingering as he looked at her deliberately for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows as he stared at her, giving him a perplexed look in return. Mitchell's gaze flicked back to Daniel for a moment, who looked just as confused. The Colonel then looked back to Vala and started to smile, nodding knowingly. Daniel and Vala shared confused looks at this. From her vantage point, Sam smiled as she watched the wordless exchange.

"Let's go home, people." Cam said simply, waiting at the top by the Stargate for the rest. The other five all approached and climbed the stairs, each suddenly looking extremely tired as they did. As they crested the stairs, Vala and Daniel each looked at him with confused gazes, though neither said anything. Mitchell simply smiled even more mysteriously at them, waving both through in their turn.

Sam came up next, nodding at him with a smile. "Glad to see you're coming around," she said with good natured sincerity.

He sighed, answering with a grin, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nodding his head towards the gate, he said, "Get going, would ya?" She smiled all the more at this and then turned and passed through the event horizon.

As Teal'c and Hak'tan came up, they both nodded to him, entering the Gate without a word. Cam hesitated as he turned to go, looking into the room quietly for a moment. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned and passed through the event horizon. The Stargate then shutdown after he disappeared with the rest, leaving the room in stillness with only the steady beeping of the timer keeping the room from utter silence.

* * *

General Landry walked into the Gateroom as the four members of SG-9 walked down the length of the ramp, following SG-4. "Where in the hell have you four been?" The General boomed as they descended the ramp.

"Sorry, General," Parker started, "We would have checked in but…" The Colonel was cut off as suddenly the chevrons on the Stargate sprang to life on after another and alarms issued forth as the iris scraped closed.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter called out over the PA system.

Landry sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation. Without another word he turned and left the Gateroom, making his way back to the Control Room. As he passed through the door into the hallway, he glanced up at the window above the Control Room. He and Bra'tac exchanged pained glances, the old Jaffa sharing a wry, knowing grin with the General. The members of SG-4 and SG-9 hurried down the rest ramp and joined the SFs standing in defensive positions at the far end of the room.

Climbing the stairs, the General asked with a weary voice, "What've we got, Walter?"

After a moment's pause, Walter answered, "Receiving IDC, sir." Hesitating as he read the display, he then looked up to the General and added, "It's SG-1, sir."

"Well, it seems like tonight is homecoming night." Landry answered with a tired smile. "Open it up, Walter."

Walter placed his hand on the Iris control panel. As the Iris scraped open again, the Sergeant spoke into his headset as he did, "SG-1, we copy your IDC. The iris is open, enter when ready." Landry waited for a moment before Daniel and Vala walked through the event horizon. He nodded as he saw them, turning to leave the Control Room and return to the Gateroom.

Balinisky blinked as he saw Daniel walking down the ramp, running over with an eager expression. "Dr. Jackson!" he blurted with the excitement of a child with a new toy, "You are not going to believe what we found on PX8-317!"

Daniel looked over at Balinksy with a disinterested expression, nodding. "I'm sure it's very impressive," he said indifferently. The red-headed archaeologist watched with a shocked expression as Daniel walked past him without a second glance. As she followed behind him, Vala watched Daniel with a furrowed brow, her expression growing concerned. She glanced behind her at Sam, who glanced back at her, sharing her troubled look.

By the time General Landry reached the Gateroom door, Sam and the two Jaffa were walking down the ramp, followed shortly thereafter by Mitchell. The wormhole then dissipated behind the Colonel as he made his way down the incline. Landry looked about the room from his vantage point at the doorway, grinning slightly as he observed the crowded Gateroom. The room was getting loud with the growing buzz from people's chatter as the three SG teams bantered back and forth.

Clearing his throat Landry called out for all to hear, "Alright everyone," he paused as the room grew quiet and they all turned to look at him. "I'm sure there's a lot to tell regarding your respective excusions, so let's drop our gear here at the door and gather up in the briefing room and get through it." With that he turned and walked back to the control room. The twelve SG team members then all made their way to the doorway, depositing their weapons and vests and filing out into the hallway and following the General up towards the room upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

General Landry slowly climbed the spiral stairs into the briefing room, each step an effort that seemed outside of his reach. Somehow he managed to reach the top of the stairs, however. As he did, he saw Bra'tac standing by the window overlooking the Gateroom. The Jaffa turned as he heard Landry climbing the stairs. "It appears that things will grow more difficult for you and I before they grow easier," he said with a grin. "I suspect that with SG-1 returning as they have with Hak'tan along with them, there is no good news from the Kevlin Hatchery."

The General nodded as he made his way to the briefing room table, taking a seat with a tired sigh. "That's a fair guess, Master Bra'tac," he said wearily. Looking back over to the Jaffa, he added, "We'll find out shortly." Bra'tac nodded to him and moved to seat himself at the opposite end of the table. The members of SG-1, 4, and 9 were all climbing the stairs behind Landry, entering into the room one after the other. Daniel was the first one to crest the stairs behind Landry.

Back in the Gateroom, while the rest of the SG teams had milled about and chatted idly, he had found a spot off in the corner to think about everything. He was feeling simply miserable now with the silent treatment Vala was giving him. It seemed the longer it lasted, the worst he felt. It was strange, really. Months ago while they were still bonded, he would have given anything to be blessed with such silence. Then, in the months following her disappearance while they thought she was lost, he found the solitude empty whereas before he she had become such a part of his life, he would have relished such time to himself. But with her back and treating him with such silence made him feel the worst of all.

Now, climbing the stairs as he considered all of this, he found his way to the second chair down from Landry and took a seat. Behind him, unnoticed, Vala climbed the stairs and watched him with a worried expression. Had he not been so self-absorbed, he might have noticed her back in the Gateroom, watching him with a concerned brow and a sorrowful eye. She had walked over and was about to say something to him, but then Landry summoned them all upstairs and Daniel walked off without even realizing that she'd approached him.

Vala followed immediately behind Daniel and took a seat next to him, on the side further away from Landry. The other members of the three SG teams were quickly filing into the room at this point and taking seats around the table. As Vala seated herself next to him, Daniel glanced over at her and blinked in surprise. She smiled gently at him and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Balinksy called excitedly across the table, "Dr. Jackson, you are going to be SO impressed with what's in those ruins!"

Daniel glanced over at Balinksy with an irritation while Vala turned to look at him with an absolutely hostile stare. The red-haired archaeologist looked stunned and perhaps even frightened at the reactions he received, sinking back into his chair and slouching down, avoiding the piercing stares he was getting from the two. Sighing, Vala turned back to Daniel and opened her mouth yet again, only to be interrupted this time by Landry.

"Alright people, let's get started." Almost everyone had found a seat at the table, except for a few SG team members that needed to stand because there weren't enough chairs. The General continued, "We've got a lot to get through, and it's exceedingly late. I know we're all very tired, and we'd all like nothing more than to go home and get to bed." Muttering under his breath, he added, "I know I certainly would." Many at the table grinned to themselves at his words.

Looking around the table briefly, he momentarily considered who should go first. Looking over to Colonel Parker, he said, "Colonel, why don't you go ahead and tell us what you found out on PX8-317?" It seemed to the General the most sensible sequence. He suspected that their story would be shorter than that of SG-1. Moreover, it would allow him to excuse SG-4 and SG-9, allowing SG-1 and Bra'tac to speak freely.

Parker nodded, answering, "Yes sir." Clearing his throat, he started to tell their tale. "As we informed the Beta site we were going to do, we ringed down into the Ancient ruins to check them out. The place was completely dark and started in a hallway that only went in one direction. After a little bit of walking, we found a room filled that had several levels filled with computer consoles. We spread out to search the place and Becker found a ZPM that had been unplugged from the main power unit."

Landry, SG-1, and Bra'tac all sat up at his words, looking to one another in surprise at the mention of a ZPM. "Where is the unit now, Colonel?" Landry asked, continuing further, "Did you bring it back with you?"

Parker shook his head. "No sir, we didn't."

Before he could continue Landry interrupted, asking intently, "Well why didn't you, son?"

Clearing his throat, Parker answered, "Because we plugged it in, sir." The members of SG-1 all looked to one another with further surprise and shock at this.

Landry tilted his head as he looked at Parker. "You are aware, Colonel, that Camulus had once booby-trapped a ZPM so that when used, it would have exploded with enough force to destroy a planet."

Parker swallowed as he nodded and answered, "Yes sir."

Sitting back in his chair, Landry answered with an edge in his voice, "Then you'd better explain yourself, Colonel."

Nodding again, Parker quickly started speaking, "Yes, sir." Clearing his throat again, he said, "We were going to just take the ZPM with us, but when we stopped and considered that we were in a place built by the Ancients, it seemed like we should learn as much about it as we could. We knew the risks were huge, but we felt that the potential gains were worth those risks."

Landry raised a hand at this to stop him. "So you all willingly and knowingly took those risks?" He looked to each member of SG-9 as he asked the question. Each member of the team nodded in turn.

"Yes sir," Captain Becker answered. "Colonel Parker told us about Camulus, but we all figured it was worth it." He paused, and then continued, "We doubted that that ZPM had been messed with. I mean, the entire place had clearly been undisturbed for a long time. The dust was so thick that it was like walking through newly fallen snow."

Landry nodded at the Captain's words, considering him and the rest silently for a few moments. Turning back to Parker, he said, "Continue."

"Thank you sir," the Colonel said. "Once we plugged it in, the place came to life. The lights turned on, the computers activated, and everything started to hum. Balinksy started to work on one of the computer consoles to try and figure out what exactly we were dealing with."

At that point, Balinsky interrupted Colonel Parker, blurting out, "It's an Ancient Repository of Knowledge!" Everyone exchanged looked at him incredulously.

"Jason," Daniel began with a patient voice, "Repositories of Knowledge are consoles that grab a person's head and download the knowledge directly into their brain through their eyes using light patterns." He shared a look with Sam as he spoke, then glanced back at the other archaeologist, "They aren't computer terminals like we're used to."

Grinning, Balinsky answered him, "This one is!" Daniel sat back at this, looking at Jason in disbelief. "Dr. Jackson, this library that we found _pre-dates_ the repositories you guys found on those other planets. It's so old that it's a more classical computer system like what we're used to! I was able to spend hours perusing through it and finding information in an easily readable format!" Parker glared at him at this, and Balinsky paused before amending himself, "Well, easy if you can read Ancient anyway."

Parker glanced over at Colonel Mitchell and said simply, "You have no idea how bored the rest of us were…" Mitchell chuckled while Daniel and Balinsky both glanced at Parker with irritated stares. Vala and Sam both shared amused glances, while Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow as he watched the lot of them.

Pulling his gaze away from the Colonel, Daniel looked thoughtfully at the red-haired archaeologist across the table. "If you've found a repository of Ancient knowledge that we can access, the ramifications are simply staggering," he said as he started to get an excited look in his eyes while he considered the possibilities.

"Finally he's interested," Jason said in an exasperated tone, sitting back in his chair. Looking at Daniel with an irritated glance, he said, "I've been trying to tell you!"

Glaring at Balinsky in return, Daniel answered impatiently, "Sorry, I've been a little distracted tonight."

At this, Landry asked, "So what kept you boys from checking in?"

Colonel Parker spoke up again at this. "We had difficulty operating the rings from within the facility, sir. As soon as we powered everything back up, the computer over-rode local control of the platform." Glancing over at the archaeologist next to him, he grinned, "It took him a while, but Balinsky finally figured it out." The other shared in his grin, chuckling good-naturedly. Parker then looked back at the General "Once he did, we ringed out and ran into SG-4." At this he nodded at the team commander, who nodded in return.

"So I assume the facility is currently running and relatively safe right now?" Landry asked further with an interested tone.

The Colonel nodded at this. "Yes sir, but I'd recommend we send out a research team straight away, and post several units to stand constant guard at the site."

Landry nodded. "That sounds like sage advice, Colonel. You and your team are dismissed, as is SG-4," he said, looking around the table. "Go home and get some shut eye. Report back to the base by thirteen hundred hours and give me full written reports on this by fourteen hundred hours. On your way out tonight, tell Walter I want him to scrub the missions for tomorrow that SG-16 and SG-18 were slated for. Instead, I want them to report to that planet and set up some defensive measures. After you've provided me your report, you'll all be going back there as well to continue your investigation."

Balinsky looked like he was ready to jump up for joy at the General's words. Colonel Parker glanced over at the red-haired archaeologist and smirked, shaking his head. He then looked back to Landry and answered, "Yes sir". At this, the team members of SG-9 that were seated stood. They and the members of SG-4 saluted the General and then made their way down the stairs back to the level below.

After the last of the other SG teams departed, Landry looked around the table at SG-1 and Bra'tak. "This discovery could be very well timed, what with the new threats we're facing," he said thoughtfully. The others nodded as they looked from one to another.

Daniel had been fidgety in his seat since Landry gave his orders to SG-9. Clearing his throat, he said, "You know, General, I'd be glad to help out SG-9 with their research." Everyone else shared knowing looks as he spoke, though Daniel continued obliviously. "I'm sure that there's far more to investigate than one person could handle, I'd have no problem helping Jason out."

General Landry grinned at this as he answered, "Your concern for Balinsky's workload is noted, but we'll have to see. I still need to hear what you people have to say, but I suspect I'll need you to stay with SG-1 and continue to help our Jaffa allies in dealing with this new threat."

Daniel pursed his lips, nodding slightly as he sat back in his chair. Next to him, Vala grinned slightly as she reached over and touched his arm. He looked over at her as she said, "There, there, darling. I'm sure there will be other chances for you to go out and play." The archaeologist furrowed his brow at this, glaring at her as she smiled sweetly at him, winking.

"Now then," Landry began, waiting for everyone to give him their attention again. Once they did, he continued, "Let's hear what you people have been up to. I'm sure Master Bra'tac is quite anxious to hear what you have to say. We were all rather worried, since about four hours after you left Dakara for Kevlin prime, we were no longer able to get a lock on the Stargate there."

The five exchanged glances at this. As they did, Vala was the first to speak, saying, "Seems like we were right, then."

Landry glanced at her at this, asking, "Beg pardon?"

Vala looked over to the General at this, explaining, "While we out there, we learned of a second Ha'tak that seemed to be in position above the first planet. We supposed that it was there to destroy the Jaffa base. Since the Stargate on the first Ha'tak was covered when we found it, and you couldn't get a lock, then they probably bombarded the planet until they caused the base to cave in, burying that Stargate."

Landry blinked in confusion at all of this. "This is going to be one interesting story, I think," he said in a slightly bewildered voice.

"Yes sir," Mitchell said, jumping in. "It'd probably help if we took you through it from the top."

For the next fourty minutes, the team went on to tell Landry and Bra'tac what they had found and experienced in great detail. They spared no detail, explaining of the missing Goa'uld at the hatchery, the strange green splatters on the walls, and the two Ha'tak that had seen to the ultimate destruction of all Jaffa bases in the system. They also told of accessing the computer on the first Ha'tak and finding the Stargate it carried. Most of all, they explained what Vala had learned in the computer about the nature of their new foe. They detailed how the crew of those two motherships were all Goa'uld and that they were so remarkably different from any others encountered to date. Bra'tac was very disturbed to hear of the fate of his people at the facility, but even more so to when he learned of the nature of their new foe.

"That explains a great deal," Bra'tac said absentmindedly after Vala confirmed what she'd read about the entire crew being Goa'uld. Everyone turned at his words, looking at him with confusion and curiosity as he stared off into space, his mind elsewhere. The Jaffa suddenly looked back at them all as he realized they were waiting for him.

He continued, glancing at the members of SG-1 at this as he spoke, "I came here not in anticipation of your return, but rather because I bring yet more news of our new foe. We have suffered another attack. This one was not as severe as the ones upon Dakara or the hatchery. They attacked a small settlement on the fringes of our territory. What was significant, however, was the way in which they dealt with our people." He paused for a moment and then said, "They killed all of the settlers to a Jaffa by removing their symbiotes."

A disquieted air settled over the table at this. All looked troubled as the trend was becoming very clear. "It would seem the Goa'uld are once more a force and a threat in this galaxy," Teal'c said flatly, intentionally stating the obvious conclusion they all had arrived at but none had yet spoken. Looking over at Landry, he continued, "They are clearly a great threat to our people and to yours. For every Jaffa they steal a symbiote from, they will also take a human for a host."

Nodding, the General answered, "Naturally Teal'c and Bra'tac, we would consider them a serious threat to be dealt with, even if they did not pose such a direct threat to humans in this galaxy." Looking from one to the other, he added, "The simple fact that they are targeting your people is enough for us to consider dealing with them a priority."

Bra'tac and Teal'c both nodded solemnly at this. "It is most appreciated, General Landry," Bra'tac replied. "We are ever thankful for the assistance of the Tauri." Landry met Bra'tac's gaze and nodded in response.

"Teal'c is right though," Mitchell said. "Not only are these new Goa'uld we're facing considerably large in number, but they're quickly becoming very aggressive in their efforts to grow their numbers even more. It's very likely that they're attacking the human settlements scattered throughout the galaxy to harvest hosts from there."

Vala spoke up at this, looking thoughtful, "I'd be surprised if they were violating the Protected Planets treaty, though. The System Lords and their cronies were always very wary of provoking the wrath of the Asgard."

Daniel answered her, shaking his head, "They may not be violating the treaty. Now that the old Goa'uld dynasties have fallen, there are a lot more free human settlements out there that were never covered under the Protected Planets treaty. They were still enslaved when the treaty was signed." Pausing, he looked around the table and asked, "For that matter, is there still even a treaty? With the System Lords all gone, who could the Asgard go to enforce a with?" Shrugging, he added, "Besides, the Asgard haven't been in a position to enforce the treaty for quite a while, and these Goa'uld don't seem to be part of the old establishment."

Vala nodded pensively at this, looking thoughtful. Sam spoke up at this, "So why are they taking new symbiotes from the Jaffa?" Everyone looked at her, confused. Looking around the table, she explained her point, "Like you said, Vala, these aren't like any Goa'uld we've ever dealt with. More than likely, they're an off-shoot like the To'kra, they're not part of the dynasties of the System Lords and those lesser Goa'uld that served them. The symbiotes that the Jaffa carry would all be offspring of those Goa'uld and carry their genetic memories. They'd be part of the same god-posing culture that has dominated this galaxy for so many millennia. I don't see them being predisposed to join an organized, hierarchical society like what we found."

"Good point, Sam," Mitchell replied. Looking around the table, he asked, "So where'd these Goa'uld come from?"

Sam shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. I'd say the most important thing to do right now is learn all that we can about them." Everyone at the table looked to her as she spoke. "With all of that data we brought back in the crystals, I would think have a good chance at learning a great deal about them, maybe even get an answer to that question." At her words, she looked over to Daniel and Vala.

The pair looked back at one another thoughtfully for a moment. Both slowly began to nod. "Yes," Vala started to say, turning back to Carter, "I believe we might have some answers after we've analyzed what we brought back." She paused and then added, "But I can't guarantee anything, we didn't get what you'd call the 'motherload', unless that's what the encrypted data turns out to be." Shrugging, she added, "if we can even get access to it, that is."

Sam nodded eagerly at this, replying, "Yeah, about that. I was thinking about how you and I might attack breaking the encryption." She leaned forward as she stared speaking more quickly and enthusiastically, "there's been a lot of breakthroughs in quantum computing lately, and while the technology isn't quite mature yet, I think we might be able to take advantage of some of its principles in how we tackle this…"

General Landry cut her off, sharing a pained look with the rest of SG-1, though Carter was oblivious to it. "So Colonel, you think there's a decent chance we might be able to get access to the encrypted data you captured?"

Sam blinked at this, trying to process the General's question as her mind snapped out of its train of thought. "Uhm…" she hesitated before answering, "Yeah, it's not certain by any means, but I think we might have a shot at it."

The General nodded, "Good. Going through all that data is your top priority, people." He turned to Daniel, adding pointedly, "That includes you too, Dr. Jackson." Sighing, the archaeologist nodded at his words, not bothering to hide the look of disappointment. Vala grinned at the sight of him, her eyes shining as she considered him thoughtfully. Daniel failed to notice this, however.

"Is there anything else?" Landry asked Mitchell.

The Colonel nodded, 'Yes sir. Before we left, we planted all of our C-4 on the Stargate on the Ha'tak." Checking his watch, he added, "It should have gone off a good ten minutes ago, so that mother ship is likely nothing but debris by now. I suggest we dial the address to confirm. If we can't get a lock, then it's likely that all went as planned, since the other Ha'tak seems to have buried the Stargate inside of Kevlin Prime."

Landry nodded, answering, "That's excellent news, Colonel. Very good on your team's part to hit them hard when you had the chance. I want you to have Walter try and dial that gate on your way out, let's see if it worked or not."

"Yes sir," Mitchell answered, nodding in reply.

Landry stood at this and everyone else at the table stood with him. "Now, unless there's any other major points that we need to cover tonight, I'm going to get some shut-eye. I suggest you all do the same." Turning to Teal'c, he said, "would you please see to our guests?" The large Jaffa nodded, smiling slightly.

Bra'tac spoke up, "I thank you for the offer, General Landry, but I fear I must return to Dakara. I should not stay away any longer than I must." He glanced to Hak'tan, and then back to Landry, adding, "Of course, I should like to take Hak'tan with me, as he doubtlessly has much to tell me."

Landry nodded, answering, "Of course." Turning back to Teal'c, he asked, "Would you please see them home?" Again, Teal'c nodded and everyone started to step away from the table at this. Vala turned to Daniel and reached out to touch his arm, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Landry before she could get a word out.

Oblivious to Vala's intent to talk to the archaeologist, the General had turned to Jackson and said, "Dr. Jackson, if you'll come with me into my office, there's a matter I need to briefly discuss with you before we call it a night." As he spoke, Teal'c wandered over to speak with Bra'tac and Hak'tan quietly and the three started to descend the stairs together. Mitchell followed behind, though he looked completely disengaged from what was going on around him.

Blinking in surprise at the General's words, Daniel nodded and answered, "Uh, sure…" With that, Landry left the table and Jackson followed behind, disappearing into the office and closing the door behind them.

Vala dropped her arm to her side as Daniel walked off, watching him go with a disappointed expression. She glanced over across the table to see Sam lingering and watching her with a sympathetic gaze. Sighing, the raven-haired woman said, "That's twice now that I've tried to talk with him since we got back and have struck out..."

Sam grinned as Vala found yet another opportunity to sneak in an Earth idiom. She then answered, "I think it's just a question of bad timing. I'm sure once you two get the chance to talk it over that everything will be fine." She smiled warmly at Vala, adding, "Daniel's really a great guy. I think you'll make a lot of progress with him by making a point of talking and opening up with him. He'll always listen, he's very patient and caring for people."

Vala smiled in return, nodding. "Yes, I'm finally starting to figure all that out. Unfortunately, sharing with people really hasn't been my strong suit." She frowned and paused before adding, "It's been really difficult for me since I got back. I find that when I try and open up to him, I'm almost too scared to do so."

Sam answered, "Well, if there's anyone you should feel safe with, it's Daniel. I mean, I know you two had a rather rough start, but I think he's starting to figure things out too."

The other woman smiled at this. Walking around the table, Vala leaned up against it as she glanced over to Landry's office. Inside, she could see Daniel's back to the window. The two were talking, but she couldn't get a good enough view to even read their body language. Looking back to Sam, she considered her thoughtfully for a moment, pausing before she asked nervously, "Do you think there's any chance he's…interested?"

Sam smiled, considering Vala briefly before saying, "Me, I think there's a very good chance, actually." Vala's expression lightened at her words and she looked somewhat hopeful at this while waiting for Sam to continue. "Watching the two of you together, watching the way you affect him and having seen him while you were gone…" she smiled knowingly as she remembered, "I haven't seen any other woman affect him the way you do. I have to believe he's falling for you, Vala."

The other woman smiled serenely at this, answering quietly, "Thanks a lot, Sam. It really helps to hear you say that."

Sam nodded, stepping away from the table. "You bet. We'll have lots more time to talk tomorrow, trying to break that crypto is going to be lots of hours locked up in my lab. So get a good night's rest." As she walked by Vala on her way to the stairs, she paused, touching the other woman on the arm. "Just make sure you talk to him, okay? I guarantee you that it's the best way to get through to him. He's a man of words, so you've gotta speak his language."

Vala snickered, asking, "So you think I should talk with him about us in Goa'uld?" Sam chortled at this and Vala added with a big smile, "Maybe I could pick up some Ancient. That could be a real turn on for him." Carter grinned from ear to ear as she laughed. Vala met the other woman's gaze warmly as she added very seriously, "Again, Sam, I can't thank you enough. You've done a lot to put my mind at ease."

Carter nodded at this, answering, "Anytime. Good night, Vala."

Nodding back, Vala replied as Sam walked off to the stairs, "Good night." She watched her new found friend leave, smiling warmly. Sighing, she then turned back to look into Landry's office. Idly, she wondered what her Daniel could be talking with the General about, though she was really more worried about facing him when he left. Determined to see that through, she drew in a deep breath as she started to wait patiently for him to emerge.

* * *

Baal was silent as he and Charlotte rode in his limousine through the brightly lit New York streets. He had not said a word since they left the lobby of his building. While she was tempted to ask him the same questions as she had been in the elevator, she knew better than to do so now. He'd warned her long ago about talking in the wrong place, and a car was definitely the wrong place, considering how closely the Government was watching them.

After about a half hour of driving, the limousine finally pulled up in front of Ristorante San Pietro, an Italian restaurant on Fifth Avenue. As the car came to a stop, a valet opened the door and Charlotte got ready to step out of the car. As she did, however, Baal said simply, "No."

Turning to look at him in surprise, Charlotte said, "but I thought…"

Shaking his head, Baal moved to the door, answering, "You will not be joining me. Take the car and get whatever you want to eat, but I expect you to be here when the driver picks me up." The woman wordlessly sat back in her seat, watching with a surprised expression as he exited. The valet closed the door behind Baal and the limousine pulled off as the Goa'uld entered the building. The yellow cab that had been following parked itself on the other side of the street. A couple of men exited the back seat, making thei way across the busy road to the other side.

Inside of the restaurant, Baal gave his coat at the check and made his way to the maître d'. After a brief exchange of words, the man took him to a small table where an elderly man sat. The man was partly bald, and had no color left in his grey hair. He was slightly overweight and had a hard look about him. A partially drained glass of wine sat at the table before him, and he was considering the menu with an irritated eye.

Looking up as Baal and the maître d' approached, he snarled, "You're late."

The Goa'uld smiled charmingly at him as he sat on the opposite side of the table. "I know. The traffic in your city is simply dreadful." As Baal seated himself, the maître d' left, only to be replaced by the sommelier.

The man asked, "Can I get you something while you make your selection, sir?" directing the question to Baal.

Looking up at the man, he asked, "I believe you carry a bottle of Chteau Haut Brion Pessac-Lognan from 1982?"

Nodding, the sommelier answered with a smile, "Certainly, sir. Shall I start you with a glass?" Baal nodded wordlessly and the man disappeared.

The elderly man across the table sneered, "You've expensive tastes, sir."

Grinning, the Goa'uld picked up the menu and opened it, looking over it quietly. "Yes, well, I've learned it's important to enjoy one's self while one can. Changes in fortune can be sudden and unexpected."

The other snorted a laugh at this, taking a sip from his glass. As he put it back on the table, he asked bluntly, "So I assume you have the merchandise ready?"

Baal lifted his gaze at this, glancing over the edge of the menu at the man. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

Snorting again, the man said, "Time is money. Seeing as you're going to be getting a considerable amount of the later from me, I think I'll be frugal with the former, thank you very much."

Chuckling, Baal looked back at the menu as he answered nonchalantly, "If you must be such a spendthrift with both your time and your money, then perhaps this purchase is a bit out of your reach."

Sitting back in his chair, the man replied, "That's not your concern. I'm ready to meet your price, that's all you need to know. What I want to know is, have you got it?"

Closing the menu, Baal smiled. "I wouldn't be here, if I didn't." At that moment, the sommelier returned with a glass and the bottle of wine. Showing the bottle's label to Baal, he waited for the nod and then poured a glass for him. Looking up at the man, Baal said, "I would like you to please send the rest of the bottle to the table across the room next to the clock, the one with the two gentlemen in blue suits." The sommelier glanced across the room at this until he saw the table and then nodded. He looked back to Baal, who added with a smile, "Send it with my compliments."

The sommelier nodded again and left, but was quickly replaced by the waiter. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?" he asked politely.

The elder man answered, "Yes, I'll take the pan-seared rack of veal." With that, he handed the menu to the waiter.

Baal replied, "The bay scallop and shrimp pomodoro will do nicely, thank you." The waiter left quickly as soon as he received the menu back from Baal.

As the waiter left, the elderly man looked across the room at the table where Baal had sent the wine. "Friends of yours, or employees?" he asked suspiciously.

Looking back to the man across the table, the Goa'uld chuckled, answering cryptically, "Neither." He then said, "You needn't worry about the readiness of your purchase, I received news of it this morning. All is in order."

The man nodded at this. "Good. Payment will be made as soon as the terms we agreed upon are met."

Baal sat back at this, "So we have a deal?"

The elderly man smiled, "we have a deal."

Baal smiled in return, nodding quietly in satisfaction. All was going as he'd planned.

* * *

Daniel walked through the door from Landry's office into the briefing room, closing it behind him as he did. At the same time, the large glass window grew dark as the light flicked off inside. Through the window, the only remaining light came from the other door, where the General could be seen leaving. As he closed it behind him the window went completely black.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Daniel walked through the room, his gaze cast to the floor as he quickly became lost in his thoughts. He had made it halfway between the door and the stairs going down before she called out to him, "So what's going on, Daniel?"

Jumping at the sound of Vala's voice, he turned towards where he heard her, looking over with a surprised look. She sat on the edge of the conference table, watching him intently with an impish smile as she kicked her legs back and forth. Since he'd last seen her she'd opened a few buttons on her shirt, revealing a considerable amount of cleavage and the top of the sports-bra she wore underneath. He looked at her silently for a few moments, blinking as he recovered from the initial surprise. He smiled in return as he started to wander slowly towards her. "I thought you weren't speaking with me," He replied, his voice somewhere between playful and guarded.

Vala chuckled at this, breaking away from his gaze and looking at the floor. "Come now, darling. You didn't really think that would last very long, did you?" She lifted her eyes back up at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Shrugging, he said abashedly, "I dunno, I guess…" he paused, then finished, "I guess I didn't know what to expect."

Glancing back to the floor, Vala cleared her throat. After another moment's pause, she said quietly, "When Cam yelled at us and you didn't say anything back at him, it felt like you were abandoning me." After a moment of silence, she added, "it seemed like everything that we've shared since I returned didn't mean a thing to you…that nothing's changed between us."

Daniel's expression grew sorrowful at this. He quickly closed the gap between them, walking over to stand before her. "Vala, no…" he protested softly, cupping her chin in his hand, lifting her gaze to meet his. "You couldn't be more wrong." She said nothing, but looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. It pained him to look into her eyes. There he saw a swirling mixture of hurt, sadness, and the seething anger deep below that had caused her to lash out at him back on the mother ship. He was mildly encouraged as she didn't pull away from his touch, but could feel the tension and the frustration boiling within her.

Looking into her eyes, he said softly, "Everything we've shared since you've come back has meant the world to me." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before adding, "It's meant a lot more to me than anything else has in a long time." Vala smiled slightly at this, the look in her eyes beginning to soften as he continued "I still simply cannot believe that you're back, that you're here with me now." Daniel smiled at her, moving his hand to gently stroke her cheek, "With all that you've done and said, and with all that you've shared with me, I've finally started to understand how special you are."

Vala looked at him with a wry smile, raising an eyebrow as the look in her eyes turned somewhat cynical. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" she asked dryly, though he could hear a faint trace of teasing in her voice.

Daniel's hand paused, but continued to touch the side of her face lightly. He asked softly, "I don't know. Am I?" Looking into her eyes, he smiled gently at her. Her smirk grew as she broke away from his gaze, looking down.

After a moment, she sighed and closed her eyes, whispering, "I suppose not." Leaning into his hand slightly, she rubbed her face against his touch. He began to stoke her cheek again as she did, smiling as she hummed quietly. Daniel's heart raced in his chest as he watched her. Impulsively, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her breathe in deeply, sensing her surprise as he kissed her hesitantly. After a moment's hesitation, she responded in kind, reaching up to touch his face as she pressed her lips back against his. They lingered together, tenderly caressing one another in a kiss that was more intimate in their hearts than in the flesh.

After a while, he reluctantly pulled away and opened his eyes to look at her. Vala drew in a deep breath and smiled slightly, opening her eyes to look back into his gaze. Whispering, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you before. I should have. I wish I did." Sighing, he continued, "I can't give you a good reason why I didn't. Maybe I was worried about what the others think. Maybe I'm still nervous about what's going on between us. Maybe I'm still trying to understand it."

He paused as he looked deeply into her deep blue eyes, pursing his lips as his cheeks flushed in shame while he thought about how he had left her feeling by his inaction. Drawing in a deep breath, he said, "Just please don't think it means that I don't care for you, because I do." Vala looked at him intently as he added, "All it means is that I was an unthinking idiot who didn't stop to consider how what happened made you feel." Swallowing, he said quietly, "I'm sorry, Vala."

Vala stared at him intently in silence as he finished speaking, her eyes looking deeply into his. Sighing, she then wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling her to him. She smiled as she felt him his arms come about her waist, squeezing her tightly. As he buried his face in her neck, she whispered softly into his ear, "It's alright, Daniel." She kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Squeezing him back just as tightly, she nuzzled against the crook of his neck. After a few moments, she then added, "I probably blew it out of proportion. Looking back, it wasn't really that big of a deal." She grinned before adding, "We all know Mitchell is just too uptight for his own good anyway."

Daniel snickered at this, pulling back to look into Vala's eyes. She smiled warmly at him, moving a hand to gently caress his cheek. "That's better," she said as she saw the smile on his face. She leaned in to kiss him one more time, lingering sensuously as he responded tenderly in kind.

Pulling away, she looked at him again. "Now enough of that talk. We have more important things to discuss." She grinned as he furrowed his brow in confused curiosity at her words. "Like for example, what we're having for dinner and where you and I are going to sleep tonight."

Her amusement grew with the shocked expression that came over his face at her words. "Uhm," was all he could get out before she interrupted him, continuing to talk.

"And no arguments this time, either," she said with a partly playful, yet serious voice. She played with his collar as she spoke, focusing on it as her fingers brushed against his neck and shoulders. "Since my return I've grown quite accustomed to falling asleep in your arms." She looked him dead in the eyes at this, her finger tracing along the line of his jaw. "I just don't think I can get a wink of sleep any other way now." She grinned at the look on his face as she added with a sensuous voice, "of course, since we'll be alone tonight…" As her voice trailed off suggestively and she stared into his eyes with a heated, sultry look. She was very satisfied by the mix of excitement and discomfort that she saw in his face.

For a few moments, Daniel could only sputter as he tried to come up with his reply. Swallowing, he said, "Vala, I don't know if I'm ready for…for that yet."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she asked softly, "You said we should have done it a long time ago." Pausing, she added, "You even reassured me later that you'd meant it…"

Clearing his throat, he nodded. He felt incredibly trapped now, and searched desperately for a way out. Impulsively, he answered with a nervous voice, "I did mean it, I did…but…just because we should have before now doesn't mean that I'm ready yet."

Vala had a hard time suppressing a grin as she furrowed her eyebrows at his words. "Okay, would you like to explain that one to me?" Daniel could tell she was having the time of her life toying with him like this. He could see it in her eyes. Although it would have annoyed and angered him once upon a time, he was rather surprised to find it didn't now. All he felt was nervous and worried…and perhaps something else? All that he was sure of was that he didn't want to hurt her and that he definitely wasn't ready to take that step yet. Wait a minute, yet? Suddenly he felt even more confused, tumbling down the rabbit hole into a world of mixed emotions he'd never experienced before.

As he wrestled with himself in silence, Vala continued to watch him like a hawk, her gaze probing deeply into his eyes. Her smile blossomed as she watched him. Her fingers still idly toyed with his collar and his shirt and he suddenly became aware of her legs on either side of him. Standing before her at the edge of the table where she sat, he hadn't even thought about how she'd positioned them before now. Suddenly she wrapped her legs about him, pulling him against her. He cleared his throat as she smiled all the more, her hands going from playing with his collar to gripping it firmly. She pulled him to her, pressing her lips firmly against his as she started to fumble with one button on his shirt, managing to slip it open. She kissed him more passionately as she did, her hands moving to caress his bare skin, now that his shirt was a little more open.

Daniel returned her kiss in a daze as a heady feeling starting to overtake him, threatening to bury his reason. Her fingers seemed to be everywhere, caressing and touching his neck, his shoulders under his shirt, and his face. Her lips were intoxicating, driving him deeper into the euphoria that he felt from her touch. His own hands had were now absentmindedly rubbing her hips and her sides even as she snuggled up even closer to him, pressing her body against his as she tightened her legs about his waist. Vala smiled within as she felt his reaction to her nearness. He could only moan as he their tongues danced intimately, tenderly entwining as their kiss grew in intensity. He wrapped his arms about her and squeezed her to him, even as she wrapped her legs more tightly, neither of them able to get close enough to the other.

All of a sudden, he became very aware of where this was going as his conscious mind snapped back into control. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He didn't dare open his eyes, knowing that if he were to look into the dark gaze of her deep blues, he'd lose control again. Clearing his throat, he said weakly, "Okay, we can spend the night together, but you have to promise to behave." As he spoke, Daniel tried to pull back. He wasn't able to liberate himself from the hold her legs had about his waist, but he was able to sufficiently disengage himself from the warm and dangerously inviting feeling of the rest of her body against his. He felt his reason regaining dominance in his mind while the passionate and uncontrolled side receded, though it still lurked in the corner, waiting to take control again.

He opened his eyes, although he was almost afraid of her reaction. As he looked at her, he found she was opening her eyes and regarding him with a dangerous, frustrated look. He thought beneath it all he saw a hint of bemusement, but it disappeared as quickly as it revealed itself. Raising an eyebrow, she said with an edgy voice that was still ragged from the heat of their kiss, "Behave?"

Clearing his throat again, and suddenly feeling very silly and embarrassed, he nodded ever so slightly. "Yes," he said weakly, "behave. As in, don't do anything I'm not ready for yet." He swallowed at this, realizing immediately how ridiculous he sounded. Nonetheless, he couldn't see any other way to keep her happy without going somewhere he wasn't ready to go yet.

Her lips twisted into a wry, sardonic grin. "So how am I to know what you're ready for and what you're not ready for, darling?" She was clearly frustrated, but he thought he saw the underlying amusement again. "Shall we make a list and you can tell me what's okay and what's not?"

Sighing, Daniel now looked at her with an irritated glance. Her grin turned into an amused smirk and her eyes flashed with delight at his reaction. "No," he said simply, at a loss for what else to say.

Huffing, Vala settled her arms about his neck. Playing with the hair on the back of his head, she watched him silently for a time. She then said wearily, "This is the only way I'm getting into your bed tonight, isn't it?"

Pausing for a moment as he looked away in thought, Daniel considered her question. He then looked back at her and nodded, "Pretty much."

Vala watched him intently, hoping to see some crack in his resolve that would allow her to change the terms. At this point, however, Daniel had found his ground to stand on and merely looked back at her with a slight grin of his own. With a touch of further irritation, she realized that he was enjoying this, making her settle instead of giving her what she wanted. She had no doubt that he was being truthful about not being ready, but it irritated her that he was enjoying tormenting her now. She hated it when people beat her at her own games.

With a defeated sigh, Vala finally said, "Fine. I promise to behave and not to do anything you're not ready for…" She then added with a mutter, "…whatever that means." Daniel's grin curled just a little more. The raven-haired woman glared back at him at this, then adding pointedly, "But I'm not going to hesitate to take advantage if you're unable to control yourself." His grin faded even as hers grew and she continued, "If you can't say no to temptation, I'm certainly not going to." She stared deeply into his eyes at this, her gaze hot and smoldering as she made her point even more painfully clear by tracing her fingernails over the skin on the back of his neck.

Daniel sucked in his breath at this and closed his eyes, shuddering at her touch. She continued for a few moments and then stopped. He drew in a deep breath, unable to open his eyes for a few moments. Clearing his throat, he then opened his eyes again, only to stare into her triumphant gaze. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly at this, answering simply, "Fine." Her smile blossomed at this, and deep down Daniel wondered if he'd be able to control himself.

"Fine," she replied, smiling wickedly at him as she unwrapped her legs about his waist, rubbing them against him as she did.

Drawing in another deep breath, he stepped away from her, taking her hand in his as he did. "Come on," he said, "Let's go to the mess and grab a bite before we go to bed."

Vala smirked at this, jumping off the table. "Alright, but I rather doubt they have what I want to eat on their menu." Her eyes flicked over him as she spoke, and Daniel's jaw hung open in shock at this. He didn't know why he was surprised at this point, but somehow she always managed to add that extra twist that left him at a loss.

Sighing, he grinned back at her. "Come on," he said, walking away from the table and gently tugging her along with him. She hesitated for only a moment, but then followed behind, smiling from ear to ear as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

Sam and Cameron walked together from the elevator through the base parking garage. The two had run into each other as they left their respective locker rooms, nearly bumping into each other as they approached the door to the elevator from opposite sides. During the trip up to the surface, they'd realized they were parked remarkably close together today.

"That was one hell of an off-world trip," Cam commented, fumbling with his keys as they walked through the vast and largely empty concrete structure.

Carter replied as she pulled hers out of her purse, "You're telling me. It's been a long time since we've caught it so bad." Sighing, she added, "I had been so sure we were finally done with the Goa'uld."

"Things are starting to look a little grim, aren't they?" the other Colonel answered, glancing over to her. "I mean, between these new clowns and the Ori…"

Glancing back at him, she smirked and shook her head. "Maybe a little, but things still aren't as bad as they were from the outset. You have to understand what it was like, when we just started out. We had no alien technology and worse yet, no friends out there. All we had was the list of gate addresses that the Goa'uld already knew about, a hutzpah that was only matched by our ignorance, and a budget that could choke a horse."

Cam chuckled at this, sharing a grin with Sam. "Yeah, well, those days are sure gone. It seems like even with the international funding, Landry constantly has to make tough choices."

Nodding, she said, "Yeah. It was never this bad, even that last year when Jack was in charge." Sam blinked as she suddenly realized that she'd called him by his given name rather than by his rank. She avoided looking at Cam, wondering if he'd noticed it, while also wondering how he could have missed it. How could she have made such a blunder, she chided herself? But she knew why, it was the same reason she was so anxious to get home. Their timing back to Earth had actually been perfect for her, given the drive time from Denver airport to her house.

The two walked in silence for a few steps after this, Sam feeling certain that Mitchell had picked upon her slip with each passing second of silence. Finally, Cam cleared his throat and broke the silence, "So I've been thinking about what you said…" Sam glanced nervously over to him at this. He continued, "I kinda decided that I'm going to cut Daniel and Vala some slack."

Carter sighed inwardly at this, even as she smiled at him, nodding. "That's good to hear, Cam. I think you'll be glad for it in the long run."

The other Colonel glanced back at her, shrugging, "Yeah, well, you're probably right about what'd happen if I pushed too hard. I really didn't have any designs on forcing her out; I just wanted to see people focusing. It's way too dangerous out there for people to be distracted."

Sam smirked at this, "I think you'll find they'll be just fine. Don't forget, Daniel's been doing this for ten years, and Vala can obviously take care of herself." She paused at this as they reached her bike. Cam hesitated too for a moment, turning to face her.

"I'm sure it'll turn out that you're right," he smiled at her. "I'll try and relax a bit, I guess I'm still a little nervous out there. I never expected to end up leading SG-1."

Sam smiled back, nodding. "You're doing fine," she assured him. "Just relax and let things flow naturally. Between Teal'c, Daniel, and I, we've got this all down pat." She chuckled, "We'll indoctrinate you greenhorns yet."

Mitchell snorted with a grin at this. "Right," he answered with a good natured tone. Turning to walk over to his truck, he said, "Well, you have a good night, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, come in when you're ready."

Getting onto her bike, she called back, "G'night!" With that, she donned her helmet and kick started her bike while Mitchell climbed into the cab of his truck. Sam's headlight flicked on and she rode her bike away, even as Cam pulled out of his parking space, leaving as well.

* * *

Daniel and Vala didn't talk as they walked from the briefing room to the cafeteria. For his part, Daniel was trying to cool down from the heady experience she'd given him in the conference room. She had made him painfully aware of what a slippery slope he was treading on. It scared him, but at the same time he found it maybe just a little exciting too. Reluctantly he admitted to himself that he was actually looking forward to the rest of the night. While he desperately hoped that he could keep saying no to what she was ultimately after, he admitted to himself that the thought of sleeping with her in his arms was more than just a little enticing.

Vala, meanwhile, was simply tired and at a loss for anything to say. She kept grumbling to herself about how Daniel had managed to get the better of her, this time. After they had made up, she had become convinced that she could seduce him now, but for some reason he managed to keep saying no to her. Consoling herself, she did consider with a smile how much closer they had gotten since she returned. That was a pure delight. As she thought about it, she realized it was far more than she had been hoping for. Before she had returned to the SGC two days ago, she had never dreamed that things would go so well between her and Daniel, the speed bumps along the way notwithstanding.

Glancing over to him as they walked, she smiled fondly as she considered all that they'd shared, and what more they'd share yet tonight. Her smile turned into a wicked grin as she reminded herself that the struggle wasn't over yet, either. The night was still young, and she had yet to play her best cards. After all, once they ate and retired to bed, they'd be on her turf. She'd have the advantage, if only she could find the right way to allure him.

They passed through the double-doors to the commissary and found the room empty and quiet. Since the base was a 24x7 facility, the mess was open around the clock. Between midnight and six, only pre-prepared food was available because there was only a skeleton crew on during the graveyard shift. Indeed, the hallways between the briefing room and the mess had been completely empty. The clock on the wall read one-thirty hours.

"Wow," Daniel said quietly as he led Vala over to the wall with the food, "I forgot how empty this place is at this time of night."

Vala looked over at him incredulously, "You've been up and around this late before?"

Daniel glanced back over to her with a grin as they reached the food area. Chuckling, he nodded, "Yeah, sometimes I'd just stay up late working and get hungry," her looked over the rather pitiful food selection as he spoke, his smile fading, "sometimes we'd get back from a mission really late and want a bite to eat before we headed out." He grimaced as he considered the selection of frozen foods, dry goods, and cold wrapped sandwiches that looked limp and soggy. "Okay, either their night time selection has gotten worse, or I've forgotten how bad it was." He sighed as he searched in vein for something.

"The frozen pizzas were okay as I recall," Vala said with a hopeful look as she glanced over the selection.

"Hmm," Daniel answered quietly, looking with her. "Yeah, maybe that's the way to go. Since they've put in the convection oven the pizzas aren't bad."

Looking over at him, she asked, "When'd they do that?"

Grinning at her as he picked his pizza, he answered, "About two months ago. It makes a huge difference." Wincing, he added, "Microwaved pizzas are just nasty." Nodding, Vala picked hers. Removing them from the packaging, they placed their meals in the oven and set the timer. After grabbing a couple of sodas, they seated themselves opposite one another at the smallest table nearest to the oven as they waited.

They sat quietly for a while, the silence growing awkward, at least for Daniel. He couldn't stop thinking about what was to follow after they ate, and he found himself feeling more and more nervous the longer he considered it. Suddenly it occurred to him that they wouldn't just be curling up together fully dressed, like last time. It was then he suddenly remembered that she slept naked. She had made sure to tell him of it many times while they were bonded in a series of attempts to either annoy or seduce him, depending on when she told him and her mood. Sighing, he realized he'd probably have to argue with her into wearing some kind of sleep wear to bed.

The strange thing was that he found there was an exciting edge to his apprehension.

Vala watched him with a sublime smirk, easily able to read the growing unease on his face. Taking a pull from her drink now and again, she kept silent and let him squirm for a while. The possibilities that lay ahead for the rest of the evening danced through her mind, she was barely able to contain her excitement. Suddenly she spoke up, "So, Daniel," she paused and grinned, exultantly watching him jump at the sound of her voice. Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun.

The anxious archaeologist looked over at her with a forced smile, asking in return, "Yes?" he asked, the nervousness creeping into his voice.

Smiling at him suggestively, she said in a seductive voice, "I have to ask you something…" Her eyes smoldered as she caught and held his gaze.

Daniel cleared his throat at this, looking more uncomfortable than before. "Go ahead…" he answered weakly, swallowing as he waited for her to follow through.

Suddenly dropping the seductress act, Vala asked very matter-of-factly, "So what was it that Landry wanted to talk to you about after the briefing?" She took another swig from her soda before continuing, "you never did answer me when I asked before." To hear her speak now, one would never have guessed that she had just been acting so wantonly before. She watched with satisfaction as Daniel's jaw hung open at the sudden change.

Snapping his jaw shut as he saw the laughter in her eyes, Daniel peered across the table at her. He had difficulty suppressing the wry grin that crept in at the corners of his mouth, and was only partly successful. Vala smiled as she watched him, looking into his eyes as he regarded her thoughtfully. He sighed, looking back at her quietly for a moment before answering, "Nothing you need to worry about, really." He shrugged and added, "Something had arrived for me that the General wanted to tell me about."

Vala tilted her head curiously. "Oh? What'd you get Daniel?"

Taking a sip of his soda, he answered nonchalantly, "I haven't opened the package yet."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she continued, "Why not? For that matter, where is it?"

The archaeologist chuckled at this. "My, you're an inquisitive one tonight." He smiled as he looked at her, saying further, "Can't I have a little privacy perhaps?"

She shook her head, watching him with dark eyes. "Nope, I'm afraid not, Daniel. Now that I'm back, you've got to share everything with me." She grinned mirthfully at him, but there was a certain quality to her voice that made him feel like she was also partly serious, too.

Daniel rolled his eyes at this, sighing as he continued to regard her silently. "Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Suddenly a bell dinged.

Glancing behind him at the oven, he looked back at her. "Dinner's ready," he grinned, getting up and walking over to get their pizzas.

Vala glared at him as he walked away, but then smirked, "Saved by the bell, you're thinking?" As he took hold of the two plates, he glanced over at her. "Don't think you can get away that easy, darling. I'll find out what's going on, don't you worry."

Daniel walked back over with their food, sitting back down in his seat as he put her plate in front of her. "Would you just eat your dinner, Vala?" he said to her as he might have in the old days, but the glee in his eyes told her he was teasing. She gave him a smirk which he returned, and the two started eating.

As they ate their meal in silence, Vala paused to consider Sam's words again. She realized quickly that she'd gotten caught up in her old habits of tormenting Daniel. While it was fun, she thought that maybe she should try and talk to Daniel on a more serious note. She sighed as she considered this, the same feelings of fear and apprehension starting to knot up in her stomach. It was funny, she thought. After everything that she'd been through in her life, there was very little in this world actually caused her to be scared. Trying to open up to someone, however, even Daniel…especially Daniel…well that was at the top of her short list.

As Vala considered all this, staring off into space while she ate, Daniel watched her silently. He wondered what she was thinking, and found himself worried that perhaps he'd made a mistake by telling her no. He didn't want to push her away now, but he also felt far too nervous to take that one big step that she was clearly so eager and ready to take.

Determined to try and open up more, Vala turned to look at him. She was surprised to find him staring at her. She smiled sweetly at him, happily watching him smile back in pleasant surprise. To her own surprise, she found the knots in her stomach relaxing. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "I can't believe how fast the last day has gone by," pausing before she added, "or everything that's happened. It all seems like such a blur."

Daniel nodded as he finished a bite of his food. He smiled warmly at her, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He took a swing of his soda. He looked like he might have said something, but instead he just watched Vala with a secretive smile, his eyes full of her.

The raven haired woman furrowed her brow as she saw the way he looked at her. She asked hesitantly, "what?"

Smiling all the more, Daniel answered, "I just still can't believe you're back," he said happily, unable to take his eyes off of her.

At this, Vala returned the smile sweetly, answering, "Now now, Daniel…if you keep that up you're going to make me blush again." While her words sounded coy and innocent, her eyes watched him with the same wanton gaze from before. Daniel chuckled at this, glancing down for just a moment, but then looked back up at her again. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Vala then took a turn to look down.

Drawing up her courage, she said, "You know, everything that I've told you since I got back," she paused and then looked back up at him, "I've never shared that with anyone before..." Daniel met her gaze as she spoke, smiling gently at her. She took in a deep breath and added, "I'm really glad I did."

Daniel smiled from ear to ear at her words. Reaching over to touch her hand upon the table with his, he replied, "I'm glad you did too, Vala." He caressed the back of her hand for a moment before she turned her hand over, taking a hold of his. As she did, he added, "It really means a lot to me that you chose me to share it with." She squeezed his hand at his words, smiling warmly at him.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she stood and walked around the table, seating herself in his lap. He looked up at her, his gaze exploring her deep blue eyes as she held his hand tightly. Her other hand reached up to caress his face as she smiled warmly at him. Swallowing hard, she said, "After the Goa'uld on the planet attacked me, when I felt more afraid than I had in over fifteen years, you were there…holding me in your arms, holding me together." Daniel squeezed her hand at this as he looked emotionally back up into her eyes. She stared back at him, her fingers upon his cheek stroking him tenderly as she continued, "It was then that I realized that I could tell you anything, that I could share anything with you."

She watched him intently as she spoke, the knots in her stomach tight and twisting up further. Her whole body trembled as she looked at him nervously. Clenching her jaw as she grew silent, she waited anxiously for him to respond. Daniel's eyes never left hers as the silence settled upon them for a few moments, his mind absorbing what she just told him. Squeezing her hand again, he reached up and caressed her cheek, even as her hand fell from his to rest lightly upon his shoulder.

When he spoke his voice was soft and tender. "Vala, the past day and a half since you've come back have been unbelievable. I never even imagined that you were alive, that you would return someday. When you did, all I could feel was relief and happiness. In spite of how rough things were between us before, none of that mattered to me anymore." She smiled slightly as he spoke, and he kept going. "Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined everything that's passed between us, or how it's made me feel. It's all happening so fast, I feel like I can barely catch my breath and keep up."

Vala's expression grew concerned at this, but he smiled beatifically and stroked her cheek tenderly, pulling her just a little closer to him as he did. "But I don't want you to worry about that, it's okay," she smiled slightly as he explained, "everything that we've shared, everything that's happened, it's all made me incredibly happy." Her smile grew at this, and he added more quietly, "I'm glad you feel the way you do about being able to open up to me, I want you to feel that way." Drawing in a deep breath, he finished, "I just need you to be patient with me, and understand that I can't move as fast as you can. It's going to take me some time to catch up…but I know now that I will get there. It's just a question of when."

The raven haired beauty sitting in his lap stared into his eyes as he spoke, listening intently to every word. When he finished, she drew in a deep breath as she considered his words carefully. As she did, Daniel's hand left her face and he wrapped that arm about her waist, hugging her to him. Nodding, she answered softly, "I can be patient, Daniel." She smirked kindly at him, adding, "I've been waiting for this long, haven't I?" He blinked at her words, looking surprised and confused. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What, didn't you realize? I've been after you since I first laid eyes on you on the Prometheus."

Daniel's jaw dropped at this, and she continued with a grin, "Why did you think I came back with that silly tablet? For the treasure?" His jaw started working but no sound came out. She spoke before he could manage to, anticipating what he was going to say, "Of course I had an interest in it, but I could have found loot anywhere in the galaxy these days." Chuckling, she added, "With the System Lords liquidating, a girl like me had her pick of shiny things." Daniel looked at her incredulously. "You have no idea how hard I had to search to find something that was here on Earth for me to chase after."

The stunned archaeologist stared at her wordlessly for some time as he slowly absorbed what she had just told him. She waited quietly, gently stroking his cheek as she watched him adoringly. Quietly, she whispered, "You really are so very cute when you're confused, darling," her smile bewitching him as she spoke. Finally, Daniel smiled back, his face slowly blooming into an expression of happiness.

He opened his mouth to say something but was at a loss. Finally, he said in amazement, "I had no idea…"

She chuckled, tilting her head slightly, "Well, I don't know how I could have been any more obvious, darling. You really had me frustrated for some time. I figured you simply weren't interested."

Suddenly looking a little guilty, "I thought…" clearing his throat, he looked away, his cheeks flushing in shame. "Well, you know what I thought."

Vala watched him quietly for a time. She sighed, nodding, her expression growing dark. "Yes, I know what you thought, Daniel." Her hand moved from his shoulder to touch his cheek again, gently turning his head back to look at her. Looking into his eyes, she said quietly, "and I won't pretend your words didn't hurt." Daniel looked up at her with deeply sorrowful eyes, the guilt thick in his gaze. She stroked his cheek gently, then saying, "but you apologized very sincerely for all of that, and so much has happened since then…" she paused, smiling slightly. The remorse on Daniel's face eased slightly, though he still had that haunted look in his eyes. Her fingers upon his cheek caressed him lovingly, and her gaze softened. She leaned in closer, whispering, "I want to put the past behind us, Daniel. I want us to think about tomorrow, not yesterday." Staring deeply into his eyes, she said, "both of us. No more guilt, my darling."

Daniel drew in a deep breath at this, his gaze lost in her deep blue eyes. The clouds parted upon his expression, and she could feel him relaxing. "Okay," he whispered, looking at her in wonderment. She smiled all the more, a smile he finally began to return. She let go of his hand and reached up to cup his face, leaning in to kiss him passionately. He wrapped his now free hand tightly about her waist, pulling her tightly to him, his lips eagerly meeting hers. They kissed for some time, tenderly and sweetly caressing one another as they lost themselves in the moment.

Finally, Vala broke away, pulling back to look into his eyes again. "Shall we go to bed, Daniel?" she asked in a quiet whisper. Smiling, Daniel nodded at her.

They stood to go, taking their now empty trays to the trash on their way out. "Oh, one more thing," Vala said as Daniel took her tray from her and disposed of it in the can.

"What's that?" Daniel started to ask, only to cut himself short as Vala goosed him. He turned to look at her incredulously, finding her looking back at him with her classic smile.

"Just because I promised to be patient doesn't mean I'm not going to constantly test the boundaries," she warned him, winking. "Don't think I'm going to change one bit in that regard, my dear Daniel."

He regarded her wryly as she spoke, his grin blooming slowly. "I think at this point, I might be disappointed at anything less." She smiled from ear to ear at his words. He put his hands in his pockets and stuck out his elbow, which she gladly put her arm around. "Let's go," he said with a smile.

* * *

In the Italian Restaurant in New York, two gentlemen sat across the table from one another. As they pronounced their deal, Baal smiled across the table at the elderly man. At this, the Goa'uld picked up his glass, "So now let me offer a toast our new partnership."

The other man leaned forward at this, saying, "Partnership? What are you talking about?" He glared venomously across the table, "this is a simple one-time transaction. I've no interest in any kind of long-term relationship with you."

Chuckling, Baal swirled his wine glass as he regarded the elderly man with an amused but dangerous gaze. "It matters little what you've an interest in. You're now in over your head, and you need me."

The elderly man started looking very angry at this, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Smiling at the man across the table, he said, "Those gentlemen whom I sent the bottle of wine to? They work for the NID. They are here because that organization is constantly trying to keep tabs on me, on what I do, and on whom I do business with." Chuckling, he added, "In fact, they've probably bugged the table and are listening to our entire conversation."

The man across the table stared wildly at Baal. He started to get up, saying, "I knew what you were offering was too good to be true, our deal is off…"

"It's too late for that," Baal said calmly, causing the man to pause. "They know you've been involved with me. If you walk out now and have nothing more to do with me, they'll descend upon you and your corporation and tear it apart, looking for anything that can help them." Chuckling, he added, "but if you throw in with me, you can avoid all that."

The man slowly sat back down, asking quietly, "How?" After a moment's pause, he added, "it would seem to me that won't matter. They'll be all over me whether or not I stick around and join up with you." Sneering, he added, "It's probably only a matter of time before they bust you."

Grinning, Baal answered, "Not really, no. There's a layer of complexity here you do not yet understand." Swirling his wine again, he stared at the dark liquid as he explained, "you see, I am not a simple businessman who simply stumbled into some off-world technology that I'm selling to you." Grinning at the man across the table, he said in the voice of the Goa'uld, "I am so much more than that." As he spoke, his eyes flashed.

Across the table, the elderly man went white as a sheet. He looked around behind him, thinking someone else had seen and was reacting. The rest of the restaurant carried on without notice, however. Looking back at Baal, he stared at him with a shocked and frightened gaze. He sputtered, "You…you're…," but was unable to say any more.

"Yes, I see you know what I am." He said in a normal voice again. "I suspected you would; since you were part of that little conspiracy your people call 'The Trust'." What little color was left in the man's face drained away at that. Baal chuckled at this, adding flippantly, "such a silly name, that, so melodramatic and so inaccurate too." He shrugged idly as he looked back into his wine glass as he continued to toy with it.

"How…how did you know…" was all the man could manage.

Looking back at the man, Baal answered calmly, "Well you see, it was I who sent in Goa'uld agents to take control of the Trust. So, I know pretty much all there was to know about your little group." Grinning, he added, "Of course, you were too clever to be taken with the rest, which has turned out to be an asset for me, really."

The elderly man sat back in his chair, sweat pouring down his brow as he watched Baal with a stunned, terrified gaze. "Oh, don't worry," Baal answered. "I'm not going to implant you. You're so much more valuable to me as you are." The man furrowed his brow at this. Continuing, Baal explained, "You see, not only now does the NID know you've had dealings with me and know something of me, but they also know that you were a member of the Trust. As such, they're going to want to talk to you anyway. However," he said with a smile, "all is not lost."

The man furrowed his brow as he listened, waiting for Baal to continue. "You asked why it would make a difference if you joined me or not. Well, I should think you see that now. Since I am what I am, they are not going to go after me directly. They fear the possibility of the general populace learning of my existence, and of everything else relating to me and that stone ring you also know so much of." Chuckling, he glanced around the room at all of the people, musing, "wouldn't that ruin their day, if such news were to become general knowledge, hmm?" Grinning over at the table by the clock, Baal raised his glass and smiled widely. The two men seated there were watching, looking decidedly unamused.

Looking back at the man across from him, Baal said, "So you see, I can protect you from them. Not only do they leave me and my associates alone, but I also have means of avoiding them that are decidedly not at your disposal. If you accept, you will leave here with me and come under my protection." Pausing, he watched the elderly man for a moment. "So?"

The man sat quietly for a time, considering all that he'd heard. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Well it doesn't seem like I have any choice." Baal smiled at this, and the man asked, "But why me? What do you want with me?"

Smiling still, Baal answered, "Come now, we can't let them know _everything_, now can we?" Chuckling, he said flippantly, "They need to have something to do to keep them busy." The man across the table swallowed at this, nodding numbly.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their dishes, setting the plates down before them. After he left, Baal raised his glass again, saying simply, "To our partnership." The other man swallowed hard at this, but then raised his wine glass to meet Baal's. The Goa'uld smiled from ear to ear at this, sipping his wine triumphantly.

* * *

Daniel and Vala left the mess hall and made their way through the base, wandering through the mazes of corridors. After just a little while, Vala felt completely lost. It had been so long since she'd been to the SGC that she'd forgotten all the little markers that she'd used to find her way through all of these halls. They all looked the same to her. Besides that, since they had been bonded for at that time, she'd come to mostly rely on Daniel to lead her where they were going.

As they walked down a particular hallway, however, Vala looked about with a furrowed brow. "Wait a minute," she said quietly as she suddenly started to recognize where they were. This hallway was familiar, because she'd walked through it so many times. As they turned the corner, she knew for certain. Frowning, she looked up at Daniel and asked with an accusing tone, "You're taking me back to where my old room was, aren't you?" Even as she asked the question, they reached the short hallway that had the two rooms they stayed in while bonded. Daniel glanced back down at her as she glared at him while they walked up to the door of her old room. She reminded him bitterly, "You said we'd spend the night together, Daniel."

Daniel paused before answering, "So I did." He wasn't able to keep from grinning as he they reached her door. "And so we are."

Her hard expression lightened slightly as he said it. She looked at him with a considering glance. "So you want to sleep in my bed, rather than take me to yours?" her lips twisted into a wry grin as she asked the question, her eyes alight as she looked up at him.

Chuckling, Daniel answered her, "No, we'll go back to my place. However, I wanted you to pick up some thing to wear tonight."

Suddenly Vala blinked in surprise as something suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute." She glanced at the door, then back to him. "Do you mean to tell me this is still my room, after all these months?"

Smiling, the archaeologist nodded at her. "That's right. We haven't touched a thing." After a brief pause, he added, "In fact, no one has gone inside since you disappeared."

Vala furrowed her brow at this, looking thoughtful. She wasn't expecting this, that's for certain. She had figured her room had been reclaimed by the SGC and her possessions packed up in storage, probably inspected for stolen goods at the same time. She was relieved to find out nothing had been touched.

As she looked at him thoughtfully, Daniel continued to smile silently at her. He then reached over and swiped his access card, opening her door. "Well, you should go ahead and get your things. The longer we stand out here, the longer it is until we can finally get some sleep."

Vala blinked a few times as she snapped out of her reverie at his words. Looking up at him, she said, "It's not a worry, darling. I've already got on what I'll wear to bed with you." She smiled sweetly at him as she added, "I'm ready to go right now."

Daniel furrowed his brow as he considered her answer. It sounded plausible, he thought. He could still see the sports bra she wore under her shirt, and he presumed she was wearing some sort of other undergarment, though admittedly with her that might not be a safe assumption. Still, something in his gut made him hesitate. Maybe it was the look he saw deep in her eyes. Whatever it was, something didn't sit right with him. Then it clicked.

"Your birthday suit is not enough," he said dryly, watching her smile evaporate with satisfaction. "You need to wear some sort of clothing." Vala frowned as he spoke, even as his lips curled into a grin. She glared at him with an irritated expression as he blatantly displayed his satisfaction at figuring out her little ploy. He looked at her defiantly, waiting for her to argue. As she stared at him, he added, "You're either coming with some clothes or you're sleeping alone tonight."

Vala paused one last moment and then huffed, answering bitterly, "Fine." With that she spun on her heel and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Standing in the hallway alone, Daniel blinked at the door with a stunned expression. He found himself unsure whether she was coming back out or not. He had a sinking feeling that she had chosen to sleep alone, after all. Sighing, he frowned as he felt disappointment washing over him, suddenly and desperately lamenting his last words to her. As he continued to look at the closed door, he found himself seriously considering knocking and asking Vala to give him a second chance. How was it she kept turning things around on him all the time?

Then Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin as the door flew back open and Vala appeared. Over her shoulder she carried a small overnight bag. It was the same one that he'd bought for her to take on their jaunt to D.C. back when they were bonded. As she left her room and reentered the hallway, she closed her door with another slam.

The raven-haired beauty glared at him as he stared at her blankly. "Well, I've got the clothes I'm going to wear into your bed," she said disdainfully, her voice bitter. "Are you going to take me to your place, or are you just going to stand there all night?"

He blinked a few times in response, putting his thoughts aside. Daniel then grinned at her. "Okay, this way." With that, he spun on his heel, and walked down the short length of corridor to the door opposite hers. He pulled his access badge out of his pocket and swiped it. The door buzzed and he pushed it open, looking back at her.

Vala blinked at him incredulously, glaring all the more. "You said you were taking me to your place," she said with an accusatory look.

Daniel glanced into the room, reached over and flicked on the light. He then looked back at her. "Uhm," he started, "This is my place."

She furrowed her eyebrows at this, regarding him skeptically. Walking slowly over to him, she said, "Back when we were bonded, you told me you'd have stayed here even if we weren't linked because you'd given up your apartment in preparing to go to Atlantis." Daniel thought about her words for a moment and then nodded wordlessly. Vala looked more confused as she added, "You had also said that as soon as we weren't joined, you'd get another apartment off base again."

Daniel shrugged as she came to stand before him. "Well, the last few months were really busy, and I never got any time to go out looking." She looked at him incredulously. Clearing his throat, he added, "I mean, you have no idea how hard it is to find a place in this area." Looking back at the door to her room, she considered how everything inside was indeed exactly as she'd left it. She then looked back and peered past him, through the door into his room. Sure enough, he was still living here. If anything, he'd settled in even more. There were a few more pictures out and it looked like he'd unpacked a few more things from boxes.

She then looked up at Daniel and smiled from ear to ear. He cleared his throat as he saw her thoughts in her eyes. He added weakly, "Besides, this way I'm close to my lab, it lets me sleep in a lot…" She raised her eyebrow as he continued his increasingly weak attempts to try and justify himself. Daniel's protestations collapsed into mere sputters under her gaze and he grew completely silent as she reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

"Shush now," she grinned. "You don't need to try and hide the truth from me, I've figured it out." Daniel cleared his throat again, staring back into her eyes, completely lost for words. Vala then wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him down to press her lips against his. Daniel blushed as she kissed him passionately. He hesitated at first, feeling very awkward and embarrassed that she'd managed to divine the real reason he hadn't let anything change either of their rooms. For all these months, he had truly believed the arguments he'd just given her, arguments he'd repeated time and again to himself and anyone who asked. As he started to relax a little and kiss back just as passionately, he suddenly realized that everyone else, including Vala, understood why he had done it, all before he had figured it out for himself.

The two stood in the doorway to his room, kissing lovingly together, Daniel wrapping his arms about her and holding her close. Vala smiled against his lips, kissing him all the more as she pressed herself against him. After some time, she finally pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. Stroking his cheek, she smiled at him, "You are so very sweet, my darling Daniel."

Daniel cleared his throat, smiling weakly at her. He was still having trouble finding any words. Lacking anything else to say, he simply asked her quietly, "How about we go to bed now?" He still couldn't believe it as the words left his lips, though he found joy in the way Vala's smile blossomed as he spoke.

She drew in a deep breath as she answered, just as quietly, "I'd love to, darling." She stared at him one last moment and then slipped past him into his room. He followed and closed the door behind them.

Watching as she walked across the room and found a chair to put her bag on, Daniel considered how still and silent the room seemed. They really were alone together, and were now about to do this. Although they'd been alone together since the briefing room, suddenly the silence reminded him of the reality of their situation and what was just minutes away. He was more nervous now than ever, but as before, he couldn't deny the excitement he felt as well.

Vala put down her bag and opened it up, pulling out some sort of pale pink undergarments, by the look of them. She placed them on the night stand by the bed and turned around to look at Daniel. She smiled at him as she started to unbutton her shirt the rest of the way, sliding it off her shoulders, leaving only her sports bra. Daniel started sputtering as he realized her intentions. Making his way to his dresser, he reached into a drawer and grabbed the PJ bottoms he typically wore to bed. "I'll go change in the bathroom and let you get changed out here," he muttered hurriedly, rushing over to the door.

"Oh come on, Daniel," Vala said with a weary voice. He paused and turned to look at her, though he instantly regretted it…at least part of him did. She had unbuckled her pants and was sliding them down her legs, revealing a matching pair of black panties. Chuckling, she continued with a wicked smile, "it's not like you haven't seen everything here before." She raised an eyebrow at him as he considered her point. Daniel hesitated and that was all the opportunity she needed. Before he could react, she had stripped herself of her remaining clothes, leaving herself bare before his eyes.

Daniel could only stare at her beauty in silence with wide eyes as he clutched his sleepwear tightly in his hand. It was true, he had seen her before, but she had been unconscious then. Moreover, at the time she had been nothing more to him than a pirate that had attacked him and his fellows on the Prometheus and stolen their ship. Now, she was a woman he cared deeply for and he found it difficult to deny the effect of seeing her naked before him.

Vala smiled from ear to ear as she saw the effect she was having on him. "You know, Daniel," she began. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she continued, "there's no reason we can't just go to bed like this…" As she spoke, she stared up at him hotly, looking deeply into his eyes while slowly moving her hand over the surface of his bed. He stared back at her, speechless for a moment.

He then closed his eyes and cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Vala, please put on what you brought to wear." He refused to open his eyes again, and could only listen to the still silence that had settled over the room. In his mind's eye, he imagined her glaring bitterly at him, willing him to open his eyes. He kept waiting, however, and then finally heard her huff and mutter to herself.

"You can open your eyes, Daniel," she said wearily. Drawing in a deep breath, he did so, although he felt like it was a gamble. When he saw her, he wasn't sure what was worse, if he would have seen her naked again, or seeing her now with the pink lingerie she now wore. He certainly couldn't call it underwear, it was too silky and frilly. No, it was definitely lingerie. It was very similar to the pink outfit she'd tried to seduce him with while they were bonded, except that this was a lighter, silkier material and there was considerably less of it. Her entire midriff was bare, and a considerable amount of cleavage was revealed. The panties she wore were almost non-existent, showing an incredible amount of skin while still hiding the right things.

He sucked in his breath as he looked at her, unable to stop staring. Finally he glanced up at her face to find her smiling wickedly at him. "Of course, you could have the fun of stripping it all off me again, darling…" she said seductively, stretching languidly.

Clearing his throat, Daniel turned again to go into the bathroom. "I'm going to get changed now," he said weakly.

"Hold it right there," she said. He froze in his tracks. Slowly he turned back yet again, afraid of what she was going to say. She smirked as she pulled back the sheet of his bed and climbed in, lying out at full length in a position that best displayed herself. "It's not really fair that you've gotten to see me naked, twice I might add, while I've yet to have the pleasure…"

Daniel gritted his teeth. In the back of his mind when she'd asked him to stay while she changed he had heard a little voice warning him of this possibility. Sighing, he realized that yet again she'd backed him into a corner. With no other option, he started to get undressed where he stood. As he did, he saw her smile blossom, her eyes watching him with a hungry gaze. Her eyes savored everything as he removed each piece of clothing. She smiled from ear to ear as the last came off, but she sighed sorrowfully as he quickly pulled on his PJ bottoms.

"A pity," she remarked, her eyes looking him over again. "But, perhaps someday I can do more than just look…" she smiled at him, her eyes playful even as she asked the question with a hint of worry.

Daniel smirked back at her, climbing into the other side of the bed. "Let's just take it one step at a time, shall we?"

She sighed at this, looking over at him. After a moment, she answered, "That's not a very encouraging answer, Daniel." Pausing, she added, "I thought you said it was just a question of when."

He pursed his lips, regarding her sorrowfully. "I know, I'm sorry," he replied, removing his glasses and placing them on his nightstand. Turning back to her he looked into her eyes. Feeling awkward now, he explained further, "I really am sorry. I know you're eager to, but I'm just not ready yet."

Vala sighed as she watched him. They both sat in the bed together, a good two feet apart. She watched him intently and then said, "Well, that's something I guess."

Daniel furrowed his brow, looking very confused. "Uhm," he started, "What's something?"

She grinned at him, "You're apologizing for saying no to me." Comprehension bloomed on Daniel's face as she said further, "the last time I tried to convince you to have sex with me you were rather blunt and even angry in your refusal."

Clearing his throat at this, Daniel suddenly found himself blushing. "Yeah, well," not sure what else to do, he said, "I'm sorry for that too, Vala…" he drew in his breath to say more, but before he knew what happened, she'd closed the distance between them and had pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shush," she said quietly, looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who said let's stop worrying about the past, I shouldn't have brought it up. You've already apologized for everything before, there's no need to keep doing it over and over." Daniel smiled as he stared back into her eyes, kissing her finger lightly. Vala smiled back, moving her hand to caress his cheek, before then sliding it down over his neck and shoulder to finally rub her hand upon his bare chest.

Daniel sighed happily as he felt the warmth of her body pressed against his as they sat together under the sheets, and suddenly found himself wriggling even closer to her still. Vala smiled at this, leaning in close to him, pressing more of her body against him. "Still not too late to change your mind, darling," she said quietly with a gentle voice, looking deeply into his eyes, "All you have to do is say the word…".

"I know," he said softly. "I wish I was ready, I really do." Sighing, he said, "It's just that things are moving too fast for me, I need to slow down and catch my breath."

Vala nodded at this, breaking eye contact with him to look down. She said quietly in a strained whisper, "Would you rather I go sleep in my room tonight?"

Furrowing his eyebrows at this, Daniel quickly answered in a whisper, "No!" He cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her head slightly. She glanced up to him at this, looking into his eyes. "You're here because I want you to be here."

Pursing her lips slightly, Vala sighed, "I'm here because I twisted your arm."

Daniel smirked a little at this, looking into her eyes with a warm, but amused gaze. "True, it was your idea," he answered, gently stroking her cheek with the thumb of his hand that still cupped her chin. "But I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to."

Looking intently into his eyes, Vala asked quietly, "so you want me to be here with you now?"

Daniel nodded, answering just as quietly, "very much so." She smiled at this, and he reached up with his other hand to cup her face. He then gently pulled her to him, kissing her sweetly, tenderly. Vala moaned softly as their lips met, and she eagerly kissed him back, lovingly pressing her lips against his. Her hand upon his chest rubbed his flesh, and he sighed happily into the kiss.

Reaching behind him, he fumbled about until he found the lamp and switched it off. He then wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her even closer to him, sliding down from his sitting position to lay flat in the bed with her. Vala deepened their kiss as she snuggled in against him, her lips lazily caressing his as their tongues entwined. Vala pulled her leg up over him, stopping just below his waist, pressing it against him. Daniel moaned huskily breaking the kiss slightly to mutter against her lips, "Vala…"

Smiling, she whispered softly between kisses, "Come now, darling," her lips caressed his again before she continued, "I'm not doing anything I didn't do earlier tonight…" with that, she squeezed her leg against him again, kissing him passionately once more. With a quickening breath, he kissed back just as eagerly, wrapping his arms about her tightly, squeezing her to him. She then started to slowly shift, trying to move atop of him, but he held her in place with his embrace.

"No," he whispered firmly and then brushed his lips against hers again.

Vala sighed, pausing before she kissed him again. Sliding her hand over his chest, she lingered, tantalizing and teasing him with her lips and tongue as she pressed her leg against him again. After some time, she finally broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against his. Whispering to him, she asked, "Well…?"

"Still no," Daniel replied with a smile in his voice, then sliding his hands over her back as he kissed her fondly before pulling away again to rub his nose against hers.

Vala huffed at this, laying her head down next to his upon the pillow. She couldn't see him in the darkness, but she imagined his smile at her reaction. The vision of it in her mind's eye irritated her as much as it made her smile in turn. "Sorry," she heard him whisper.

Reaching up, she found his cheek and began stroking him lovingly. "It's alright, Daniel," she answered softly. "I'll just content myself with what I've already got." With that, she slid her leg down just a bit, allowing Daniel to breathe a little easier. She continued to rub her hand over his chest, smiling at him in the darkness. Leaning in, she kissed him lightly, teasing him with her lips. They continued to kiss for some time, and after a while, she could feel him growing drowsy, his lips becoming sluggish in response. "Good night, my Daniel," she whispered into the kiss.

"G'night…," he muttered sleepily, drifting of to sleep. Even as he succumbed to slumber, he still held her tightly in his arms. Vala smiled sweetly as she felt the security of his embrace, starting to feel a bit drowsy herself. She closed her eyes, resting her head upon the pillow next to his. Soon her breathing grew steady and slow, matching rhythm with his.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. In spite of being very warm and cozy, something was bothering her. She had almost fallen asleep several times, but she could only dance at the edges of slumber before the doubts and worries would plague her mind again. Extreme fatigue punished her for not sleeping, but it wasn't enough. Her mind wouldn't let her rest. How long had she been lying here, trying to enter into that world of dreams, only to be denied again and again?

Vala cracked her eyes open, peering at the LCD display of the clock on Daniel's nightstand. Through bleary eyes, she read the time to be 4:30 am. Moaning softly, she started to figure out the world around her through a hazy mind. She realized that she was lying on her side and Daniel was cuddled up behind her, his arm draped over her waist. His head rested against hers, she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. Feeling his nearness made her smile sleepily, and she scooted back into him, snuggling against him. She found satisfaction as his arm instinctively tightened about her ever so slightly in response.

As gratifying as that was, it also emphasized the very doubts and worries that had been nagging at her. It made her lament the fact he was still denying her what she wanted most, in spite of all of her best efforts to seduce him. She was positively frustrated and completely bewildered. For some time now, she had wanted him. The longer she knew him, the more taken she was with him, and in turn the more she needed to have him. While she had lusted after men before, this was decidedly different. While she deeply desired him in that way, there was also decidedly more here than just lust. A lot more, and that scared her to death sometimes.

She was so caught up in the pursuit of him that she was willing to make choices and sacrifices that she had promised herself never to do for anyone. She found herself willing to put up with a great many things that Daniel said or did, just to continue being with him. Had any other man put the demands on her that he did, she'd have moved on long ago. But something was different with Daniel. The more he tried to resist, the more she had the deep-seated need to keep after him.

The difference in how he had affected her in comparison to other men was the starkest while she was in the Ori galaxy. In the long months that she had been without him, she had often found herself waking up in the middle of the night, aching with desire to see him, to touch him. There were many times that she had slipped into a depression at not having him around. She had missed seeing him, missed talking with him, missed just being around him. What was most confusing to her about it was that she felt that way in spite of how he had always treated her so dismissively before she disappeared.

Now that they were reunited, she found the differences in the way he treated her refreshing. It gave her hope, but the fact that he was still rebuffing her advances also left her very confused. She wanted him so much, and she'd swear that he wanted her too, but every time she tried to seek after him he refused her. It was almost more than she could bear. To have him so close, to be here in bed with him and still be denied what she longed for was infuriating.

It made her wonder even more about how he really felt for her. She was still convinced that the only reason she was here with him now was because she had pushed and persuaded him, with no small amount of effort. In spite of his words, she couldn't see how he could feel the way he said and yet refuse her again and again. Maybe all he was feeling was guilt for how she had almost lost her life because of the way he'd treated her. Maybe he didn't really care for her at all and after a few weeks, he'd grow distant again, once more becoming impatient with her every word and action. Maybe she was just opening herself up for him to hurt her.

Suddenly she realized she was fighting back tears. Here again, he was affecting her in a way no other man had in a lifetime. It angered and scared her that she was so vulnerable with him and yet, she couldn't consider being without him. The frustration tore at her as she lay silently with him, fighting to keep control of her emotions. Suddenly and loudly she drew in a ragged breath that was half a sob as she found herself losing the battle, closing her eyes tightly as she felt the tears trickle down her face.

Vala sucked in her breath in surprise as she felt Daniel's arm tighten firmly about her waist, pulling her closer. She blinked as she unexpectedly heard him mumble in a very sleepy voice, "What's wrong, Vala?" As tired as he sounded, she also heard deep concern in his voice. She felt him stir behind her, and realized that he was trying to wake up. She was shocked and speechless. He had seemed so deep in sleep, she would never have fathomed that she'd have woken him up. "What's the matter?" he asked further, sounding a bit more awake this time, the concern in his voice even more pronounced.

Suddenly her doubts collapsed as she now felt the bond between them, tighter and stronger by far than the one left by the bracelets. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears continued to roll down her face, but she smiled serenely now, brimming over with happiness. The warmth she felt from his body against hers and the strength of his arm wrapped tightly about her waist was comforting, but it was nothing compared to the feeling she got from seeing how he cared for her.

Reaching behind her, she found his face and gently stroked his scruffy cheek. Whispering tenderly, she answered, "Nothing's wrong, darling. I'm fine, go back to sleep."

She could feel the smile upon his lips as he nuzzled into her hand, kissing it lightly. She sighed happily as she felt him snuggle up closer at her touch. "You sure you're okay?" he persisted through a yawn that came from the bottom of his toes. Vala sighed happily, twisting around in his arms to find his lips with hers, kissing him deeply and sweetly while caressing his cheek. Daniel moaned softly in surprise and responded in kind, though he was sluggish, so much still asleep as he still was. She kissed him for some time, cherishing the intimacy. She felt incredibly relieved inside to feel his lips caressing hers just as eagerly, though he was clearly fighting off a deep sleep at the same time.

She broke the kiss and whispered against his lips, "I'm fine, my sweet." Continuing to caress his scruffy cheek, she repeated herself, "Go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." She kissed him again, and smiled as he sighed happily against her lips.

"Kay," he murmured, already sounding drowsier. "Wake me if you need me…" he mumbled, his voice trailing of as he fell back into a deep sleep, his arm still wrapped tightly and securely about her waist. Within seconds he was snoring, his forehead resting against her head. She once again felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. For a few moments, she simply laid with him, listening to the slow, steady rhythm of his breathing.

As she listened, Vala smiled from ear to ear, the tears continuing to flow down her face. She turned back onto her side, snuggling back against him, covering his arm with hers. Again, she felt him instinctively tighten his grip, pulling her body tightly against his, and this time she felt him press his lips against her hair. She sighed happily from the tips of her toes, quickly falling asleep in his arms as her doubts melted away like snow in the spring thaw.


	14. Chapter 14

The torches burned brightly in the depths of the vast stone chamber, casting flickering shadows about the room as it swallowed up most of their light in its depths. At the top of the stone dais in her ivory throne, the alabaster woman sat in silence, regarding the Prior who stood now off to the side, turned away from her while she considered the matters they had discussed. The two had before spoken at length for many hours, often engaging in heated debate. While it won her respect that this man was so firm in his beliefs, she also found herself incredibly annoyed and even galled by his zealotry.

She was also astounded by his brazenness, given the circumstances. He seemed to have no fear whatsoever, in spite of the fact that he stood within the very seat of her power and she could do with him what she willed. Nonetheless, the man had argued passionately for his faith and often challenged her very directly, never wavering once in spite of his circumstance.

In spite of this, the answers she had received for her particular questions were favorable, rhetoric not withstanding. However, the prospect that lay before her was quite the gamble on her part. She did not like the idea of what she would be sacrificing if she took her nation into the fold of the Ori. At the same time, the prospective gains were considerable. In silence, she had agonized over her decision for some time now, though her face was still cold and placid, betraying none of her inner turmoil.

As she had sat in silence, the Prior merely stood off to the side, turned away with his hooded head bowed in prayer. Indeed, only sounds that could be heard now were the crackling of the torches throughout the room and the soft whisper of the Prior's mumbled words to his Gods. The twenty brown-robed figures encircling the dais stood perfectly still, making not a whisper of a sound.

Drawing herself up in her seat, the alabaster woman allowed herself a tired sigh. She had worked hard to build what she now possessed, and she lamented the idea of casting it at the feet of these Ori. With the System Lords and their vassal Goa'uld gone, all seemed set so fair. But now, there was a new power to rival that of the old was set to seize upon this galaxy. She had not survived for all this time only to make a mistake at this critical juncture. She knew what she must do.

Glancing over to her side, she met the gaze of another cloaked figure far off in the shadows and lifted a finger, giving the slightest of nods. The individual hoisted a large hammer and struck a bronze gong that hung next to him. The metallic disk rang out with a vibrant tone, filling the chamber with its resonant tenor. The Prior lifted his head at the sound, turning to face the woman once more. "Have you made your decision, then?" he asked with what she might have thought to be a sneer as he cast back his hood once more.

Had he been a subject, her glare would have cut fear into his heart. As it was, the bald, mottled-skinned man merely continued to smile at her indifferently, waiting expectantly for her answer. "I have," she said coolly, saying nothing more. Silence settled about the room once again, and the two locked gazes for the duration. The woman stared intently at the Prior, while he merely returned the look with an expectant grin. Though her face remained a façade of cold aloofness, inside she seethed in anger, ready to break this petty man for his insolent attitude.

Suddenly the double-doors of the room opened with a loud clatter, disrupting the woman's thoughts. The Prior looked away to see what it portended. As he did, she resumed her glower at the holy man, her eyes briefly reflecting her loathing as he looked away.

Then the woman then turned her gaze to follow that of the Prior's as yet another brown-robed figure entered the room. Like all the rest, it carried a staff weapon with it, which it tapped on the ground with every other step. The tall figure strode forth to the foot of the dais with long, powerful steps. It stopped at the first step and kneeled, planting its one fist firmly on the ground and bowing its head low.

The ebony-clad woman peered down from her throne at the individual with an imperious glance. She waited several seconds before commanding with an icy tone, "Rise, General Kale."

At this, the robed figure stood and stamped the end of its staff weapon on the ground. Within the brown cowl it wore, it lifted up its gaze at the woman seated at its pinnacle. It was a good head taller than the others about the throne, towering over anyone else around it. Two eyes gleamed within the depths of the shadowy hood, and it spoke with a deep and gravelly voice that resonated through the chamber, "What is your bidding, my Queen?"

"Hear my words, General," she called down to him from the height of her throne. "and do my will..."

The General nodded once and listened to her speak her edict to him. The bandaged hand tightened about the staff weapon as she made her intent clear. Deep inside the depths of the hood, the imposing figure made a bitter face as it contemplated what her decision would mean for their people and the galaxy.

* * *

From the depths of slumber, Daniel felt awareness of the world around him returning. As his senses slowly came back to him, he sighed happily, luxuriating in the feel of Vala's body against his. Her bare skin felt soft and silky against his, and he suddenly found himself very glad that Vala chose to wear such scant clothing to bed. He wrapped his arm about her waist more tightly, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled up against him as he did, murmuring quietly in her sleep.

Daniel smiled from ear to ear at this, opening his eyes to stare at Vala's sleeping visage on the pillow next to his. In the faint light from his clock he could barely see the outlines of her face. He watched her heavily shadowed features intently, studying her with a tender gaze. As he lay quietly next to her, he felt relaxed and at ease, glad for the first full night's rest he'd had in a while. It had certainly been a far better sleep he'd had than the night before. In spite of how nice it had been to share the pallet with Vala on the shuttle craft, sleeping on those crates had been rather uncomfortable.

Content in the still quiet that surrounded them, he continued to watch her quietly in the darkness. She stirred slightly in his arms again and he delighted in the feel of her bare skin rubbing against his. The warmth of their bodies entwined together was simply blissful and he found himself considering how lucky he was.

Not too long ago, he'd have found the idea of being with Vala like this repugnant. At least, that's what he'd believed at the time. Lately, he'd found it difficult to know how he did really feel. The roller coaster of emotions that he'd found himself on had been turbulent. Now that he had a full night's sleep and time to himself, he could finally stop and collect his thoughts.

Although her unending efforts to seduce him continued to make him uncomfortable, he was now seeing sides of her that he never knew existed. Her act of sacrifice at the Ori beachhead had been his first glimpse through the crack in the door. It was their conversation on the cargo ship, however, that had really started to open his eyes.

The hours they'd shared with one another then had seemed to both last forever and yet disappear too quickly. They'd both been so nervous at first, like a couple of awkward teenagers on their first date. Soon enough, however, they had relaxed, growing increasingly comfortable together with the more that they shared. Hearing Vala tell him about her youth before she was taken as a host had given Daniel a greater appreciation of who she was, not just what he had seen her as.

Then he suddenly realized that the difference wasn't just from what she'd told him of herself, either. His thoughts turned to how caring she had been when he told her of the more troubled times of his life. She had been so understanding and sympathetic when he had shared the fate of his wife with her. Her words and kindness had touched him deeply then, surprising him with her sensitivity. As they talked, he found himself sharing more such things with her, like the loss of his parents. Each time, she had continued to show him the same tenderness. He was surprised again and again by the seemingly infinite care and concern she showed for him as he opened up. At the time, he didn't understand why he was telling her so much, but he saw now it was at least partly because of the encouragement he'd found from the comfort she'd given him.

As he drew in a deep breath and thought more on the last two days, he couldn't help but think of that traumatic moment they had both been thrust into at the hatchery. He had been acting on sheer instinct, and it was dumb luck that he'd managed to save her from that Goa'uld. Seeing how it affected her had been a complete shock, however. He had always found her to be an incredibly strong woman, as steady and unyielding as a rock (and quite often as stubborn as one). Even when she'd died her fiery death and been raised again she had managed to hold herself together, even if by a thread. Never could he have conceived of her being so terrified or so vulnerable.

Because it was so rare, he was very glad that he had been there for her in her time of need. In spite of all she'd told him during their conversation just hours before, she never really had shared with him in the same way he had with her. She had never spoken of times in her life that where she had been hurt or weak or in need. More than once while they'd talked, he'd found himself wondering why he was sharing so much with her while she seemed to stop short of the same intimacy. More than once, he feared that he was opening up too much with her.

As he had held her in his arms at the hatchery, however, all of those fears were washed away with her tears. Instead, he'd found himself seeped in guilt for his doubt, and more so the same for how he'd treated her before her disappearance. When she had then told him of the most intimate and terrible time of her life, he could only listen in awe, amazed that she was now opening up to him so completely. He was glad that she had chosen to share with him. Then when he had told her how he felt and how much he wanted to help her, she had shocked him with her kiss.

It was so different from how she had kissed him on board the Prometheus. While that kiss months before had been raw and lustful, her kisses on the planet had been soft and tender, intimate. It was a closeness he had never imagined she'd share with anyone. It was a closeness he had been feeling a growing and continuous need to experience again.

As all of these memories swirled through his mind, Daniel couldn't help but now see her now as a caring and compassionate woman, in spite of also being adventuring thief who would do almost anything to get by. He'd always known deep down that the seemingly unprincipled part of her was born of the pain in her life and bred by necessity. But before he had found her weeping in his arms, he had always been too dismissive of her past, unwilling to allow it to excuse her for how she acted in the here and now. But the intellectual awareness of it that allowed him to be so callous was nothing in comparison with seeing first hand the pain she lived with deep inside.

Of course, there was another reason that he'd downplayed her troubles so much before. He was too distracted by everything that she did and said. Her flagrant displays of her sexuality made him uncomfortable and her lack of respect for property had been a continual source of frustration for him, never mind the way they met.

Increasingly, however, none of those little things mattered to him. He even admitted to himself that her shamelessness about her sexuality was perhaps becoming just a little…enticing. What had been difficult now was how much they fought since their return. That was what made these past two days especially turbulent for him. It was difficult enough for him to handle the changes in his view of her, but when mixed in with the snarking and the arguments, it was far worse.

Daniel didn't like conflict. He had always dreaded the fights back when Jack had been leading the team. It seemed like they fought on every mission, in every day. What made it even worse was how close of a friend Jack was. Now, as Daniel lay quietly in the darkness, he smirked while considering the irony of it all. First, the man who became his best friend was someone whom he constantly fought with. Now, the woman whom he was starting to care so much for, who was becoming so important to him was just as apt to quarrel with him.

In the darkness, Daniel blinked in surprise at the sudden realization of the depths of his affection for her. Did he really feel so strongly for Vala? His breathed more quickly as he felt the nervousness starting to boil in his gut. It was one thing to admit to himself that he had been wrong in how he saw her, but this was something completely different.

Then again, had there really been any doubt?

Vala stirred quietly, snapping him out of his thoughts for the moment. The movement of her body against his pointed out the foolishness of questioning his feelings for this woman. If he didn't have feelings for her, why did he miss her so much when she wasn't there? Why did he agree to spend the night with her? If he didn't have a growing affection for her, why did he let her kiss him so much? Moreover, why did he kiss her?

Daniel grinned wryly to himself. He gently squeezed her to him, moving his face close to hers and breathing in deeply, savoring her scent. He'd be a fool of the worst kind if he were to deny his feelings for her, and a damned liar if he had no feelings but allowed her to share his bed, even though they hadn't had sex. The answer was increasingly plain as he considered what had happened in the middle of the night.

He quietly drew in a deep breath, stroking her lengthy hair as he rooted through his foggy memories from last night's slumber. The sound of her weeping had quickly wrenched him out of what had been an incredibly deep sleep. As he had shaken off the cobwebs and kept asking her what was wrong, he had felt a knot of worry in his gut and maybe even scared at what might have been bothering her.

After he had kept pressing her for an answer, she had completely surprised him by turning around in his arms and silencing him with such a passionate, loving kiss. In spite of everything that came before, there was something so much deeper, so much more intimate about that moment. Maybe it was because he had still been half asleep with one foot in the depths of his subconscious, or maybe it had been because of the way she kissed him so eagerly and yet so tenderly too. Whatever it was, her lips and her closeness had affected him deeply. He had found himself yearning for more of her, wanting to keep her as close to him as he could.

Suddenly Vala shifted within his arms and moaned softly, again bringing Daniel out of his reverie. As she stirred this time, he realized that she was waking up. He felt better now that he'd had a chance to think about what was going on between them, but his mind wasn't quite settled yet. Some doubt still lurked in the dark corners of his mind, though he was certainly happier about everything that had passed between them. She moved more, drawing in a deep breath that turned into a yawn. Daniel put his thoughts aside for now, focusing instead on this beautiful woman in his arms.

As he watched her, he impulsively pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was light and sweet. She moaned softly in surprise, smiling sleepily against his lips while she lazily kissed him back. Awareness slowly started to return to Vala and she snuggled up closer to Daniel. He wrapped his arms more tightly about her, kissing her deeply. Her breath came more quickly and she woke fully at that, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She pressed her body to his as they luxuriated in the feel of one another, both moaning softly against each others' lips.

After some time, Daniel finally broke the kiss to whisper against her lips, "Good morning."

She smiled from ear to ear as she teased a few more kisses from him, lingering and not letting him pull away. She sighed happily, "Mmm, good morning…," whispering, she added, "…I could get used to waking up like this…" He smiled and kissed her some more. They teased one another, their tongues lazily dancing lightly together as they lightly pressed their lips together. She languidly ran her fingers through his hair as Daniel stroked his hands over her back, rubbing her sensuously. She had moved to half lying atop of him, her one hand resting upon his shoulder. After some time, she said softly between kisses, "Careful, Daniel…a girl could get the idea you're ready to take that next step…"

He grunted this, grinning as he further tantalized her lips with his. She sighed in frustration as he reached behind him turning on the lamp to its lowest setting. They both blinked at the sudden light, even as dim as it was. Daniel brought his hand from the lamp to gently caress Vala's cheek as he stared at her. He smiled from ear to ear as he studied the way the shadows played softly upon her face in the faint light. Vala stared back at him, her eyes full of happiness as she watched him intently.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, his fingers gently playing upon her cheek.

She smiled faintly at the question, pausing before she broke eye contact and looked down. Her hair partly fell in front of her face as she answered faintly, "I wasn't sure if you'd remember by morning…"

Daniel's hand went from stroking her cheek to brushing her hair back away from her face. She looked back up at this, staring into his eyes. "It's not something I could forget, Vala," he answered, searching her gaze. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, continuing, "You had me very worried last night…"

Vala smiled faintly at this and rested her head on his shoulder, looking away as she did. Daniel continued to stroke her cheek as she asked very quietly, "you want me to tell you what was wrong, don't you?"

As he continued to stroke his fingers over her cheek and through her hair, he answered just as softly, "Only if you want to talk about it, Vala."

She snorted at this, answering with a faintly bitter tone, "First you tell me how worried you were and then you say it's up to me if I tell you about it?" She turned her head so she could look at him again. Glaring at him, she raised an eyebrow. Daniel couldn't help but smile faintly as he raised his eyebrow back, shrugging. With a sigh, Vala rolled her eyes and put her head back down on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his chest and squeezing him tightly. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "I was feeling…insecure."

"About what?" he asked with a gentle tone.

She sighed again, closing her eyes and hesitating to answer. Finally, she said in a quiet, tense voice, "About us…about...how you feel for me." She then lifted her head to look at Daniel again.

He smiled gently at her, and desperately hoped he was sufficiently hiding the gut-wrenching unease he suddenly felt at her words, his doubts starting to rear their heads once more. Staring back into her eyes, he stroked her cheek and hair in silence for a time. His difficulty in dealing with his own apprehension faded partly as he quickly realized that he saw the same fear in her eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, he whispered to her, "You don't have anything to worry about, Vala…"

She swallowed nervously at this, asking hesitantly, "I don't?"

Daniel's smile grew as he continued to stare into her eyes. "Not in the least," he said softly to her. He chuckled softly, adding, "Vala, you're here in my bed with me, and we just spent the night together. We've shared so much with each other. I'm happier than I've been in a long time." She started to smile at this. He whispered, "I've been doing a lot of thinking while you were still asleep…" she looked slightly apprehensive at this but relaxed as he continued, "And I'm really glad for everything that's happened between us. I feel like you and I have been given a fresh start. It's simply incredible..."

Vala couldn't contain herself at his words, quickly diving in to kiss him full on the lips. Daniel made a muffled and incoherent sound in his surprise, hesitating for a moment before he smiled and kissed back just as passionately. Their tongues wrestled together as she hungrily and sloppily pressed her lips to his, desperately trying to crawl atop of him. He found it to be quite the struggle to keep her where she was, but he was determined to keep her from pushing him into what he wasn't ready for. She didn't seem to mind the contest or the fact that she kept losing, she simply continued to kiss him just as hotly, moaning loudly into his mouth and running her fingers over his cheeks and through his hair. Several times Daniel almost lost himself in that kiss, stopping just short of throwing all caution to the wind, only managing to hang on by his finger nails.

It was some time before she finally pulled away. When she did, she looked like the cat that ate the canary as she stared into his eyes with a brilliant smile. Her hair was disheveled, and fell about her face in a tangle. Daniel gasped for breath, feeling like he'd just been assaulted. It was a good feeling, though, her kiss had left him feeling tingly all over. He looked back at her nervously and asked between heaving breaths, "You're not mad?"

She furrowed her brow at this, answering incredulously with a soft chuckle, "Why would I be mad at you, Daniel?"

Looking uncertain, he replied, "Because I wouldn't let you…"

"Oh that?" she answered with a smile. "I won't lie, darling. I'm very frustrated. But right now, I just don't care. What you said means too much to me to ruin it by worrying about what's inevitable anyway." Daniel furrowed his brow at this, opening his mouth to answer but hesitated. She laughed all the more, "you're foolish to think if you can hold out forever, dearest." Her eyes shone as she stared adoringly at him, her expression full of mirth and amusement. "I'll make you mine yet, it's just a question of time." As glad as he was to see her confidence back so quickly, her certainty about it was a little unsettling.

He closed his mouth at this, watching her with a nervous glance again. She smiled all the more, winking at him as she sat up. "Well, let's get this day started, shall we? We've got a lot to do, and while I would love to spend all day in bed here with you, I think they'd come looking for us." Vala laughed at the look on his face, bouncing out of bed, making her way to her bag. Daniel furrowed his brow at her words as he sat up, looking off into space silently.

Watching him in silence for a moment as she read his expression, she then asked coyly, "You don't want them to know, do you?"

Lost in his own thoughts, Daniel didn't react right away. After a few seconds, he looked over to her, blinking a few times. "What?" He asked but then quickly answered, "Oh…no, it's okay for them to know. I mean, I'm not ashamed of us, but…"

Vala paused in the middle of pulling her bathrobe out of the bag. Eyeing him warily, she asked, "but…what?"

Sighing, Daniel answered, "Well…Jack is in town for the next few days."

Slowly taking her bathrobe out the rest of the way, she looked away, saying guardedly, "I thought Jack was your best friend…"

He sighed again, moving to the side of the bed she was on. Catching up her hands in his, he said, "Look, Vala…" she paused, looking at him with a mixture of irritation and confusion. "Jack is my best friend, but you need to understand that he can be difficult sometimes…most of the time, actually. I'm just not ready to tell him about us yet. Not until you and I have had some more time together, anyway."

She continued to regard him warily, not yet looking satisfied with his answer. Pressing him further, she asked, "Difficult how?"

Grimacing, Daniel answered simply, "Once he knows about us, he'll make a point of teasing me with no end. I won't get a moment's peace." He grinned slightly, "Actually, I think the two of you will get along great. You both like driving people nuts...me in particular..." She made a face at him at this, though he could see the faintest hint of amusement in her eyes. Her silence told him she wasn't going to try denying it. She knew better.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I was already planning on telling Sam about us today." Vala's expression softened slightly at this, and Daniel pressed on as he saw an opening. "I mean, she's as close a friend to me as Jack in a lot of ways, and I know she'll keep it quiet if I ask her to." Chuckling, he added absentmindedly, "Of course, it kinda complicates matters to tell her and not Jack, since she and Jack are…" Vala blinked in surprise at this and Daniel winced as he saw her face. "Damn it, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that."

The raven haired beauty standing before him couldn't suppress her smile anymore. She clasped Daniel's hands tightly, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "Don't worry about it, darling. I won't tell anyone about them." Sighing, she added, "and we won't tell anyone about us either, until you're ready." Guilt started to cloud over his face and he opened his mouth to say something. Vala hushed him with another kiss, however, cupping his face in her hands.

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, whispering, "It's alright, Daniel…really." Her fingers stroked his cheek and he smiled warmly. She smiled back at him, her eyes glinting as she asked softly with a wicked voice, "So shall we take a shower, darling?"

Chuckling, he gave her a quick kiss, answering as he handed her robe to her, "you first."

* * *

Agent Barrett sighed as he tossed his headphones on the desk before him. The two agents sitting on the other side of his desk removed theirs as well, placing them gently on the desk. The two exchanged glances as they waited in an uncomfortable silence. On the other side of the desk, Barrett closed his eyes, slumping down in his chair and resting his elbows on the armrest while he rubbed his temples. After a few minutes had passed, he said in a tired voice, "So what happened after their conversation?"

The one man on the right sat up at this, clearing his throat as he answered, "Baal and Mr. Domicci exited the restaurant and left the location in a limousine together. We followed them for a considerable amount of time, but finally the limo pulled into a private garage." He exchanged glances with the other agent beside him again before continuing, "We followed it in, but when it parked, only the driver exited. We waited for some time, and finally approached the vehicle, but found that it was empty."

Sighing, Barrett muttered, "Asguard beaming technology." He stared off into space, looking very tired.

"Yes, sir," the agent that had been speaking answered.

Silence again settled upon the room, the two agents sitting still as Barrett continued to stare at nothing in particular. After a few minutes, the phone on his desk rang, startling the two. Barrett merely glanced at the device with a sullen and expectant glance. He sat up in his chair, reaching for the receiver. As he did, he glanced at the other two agents and said, "Thank you gentlemen, that will be all."

The other two stood up at this and left in a hurry, once more trading glances, their expressions troubled. Barrett waited until they closed the door behind them before he lifted the receiver, silencing the loud ringing.

"Yes sir?" he answered, dreading the conversation. Sitting back in his chair as he listened, he wondered what he was going to say, given what he had just learned from their operation last night. No matter what he said, though, things still weren't going to be good.

* * *

Sighing, Walter put his glasses back on and continued drudging his way through the shift turnover procedures. Tiredly, his fingers banged away on the keyboard as he mindlessly filled out the countless forms required. It never ceased to amaze him how chaotic and crazy things could get I this place, sometimes after weeks of tedium. Unfortunately, in his job, there was always plenty of tedium on top of the excitement. The forms and processes were completely unforgiving and unyielding, in spite of whatever was going on. In fact, usually the busier things got, the more he and the other techs had to do on the back end.

Walter tiredly rubbed his eyes, shoving his glasses up to the top of his head. It had been a long shift, and he was looking forward to getting home. In the first few hours of last night, he knew things were going to be hectic after Bra'tac and no less than 3 SG teams arrived within the space of thirty minutes of one another. Sure enough, within twenty minutes of everyone disappearing into the briefing room, Colonel Parker came down with orders from Landry to scrub the two missions slated for tomorrow and set up SG-16 and SG-18 on a mission to PX8-317. Walter was only halfway through the process to do just that when Colonel Mitchel came down with the Jaffa and a veritable laundry list of gate dialing to do.

"Good morning, Walter," Marty Keegan called out brightly as he strode up the stairs into the Control Room. The weary Sergeant seated at the computer glanced over with a slightly irritated expression. After such a long shift, Walter couldn't help but be annoyed to see such a chipper attitude in his co-worker.

"Morning," Walter grunted in reply, quickly turning his attention back to his console, more anxious than ever to finish and go home.

"So what's on the roster this morning?" Keegan asked with a smile, sitting himself down at the station next to Walter and logging in.

"SGs sixteen and eighteen have been reassigned to visit PX8-317," Walter said absentmindedly. He was rather distracted now, as he was just about done his last form.

"Oh yeah?" Keegan replied with an intrigued tone. "What prompted that?"

Shrugging, Walter answered, "Since when do they ever tell us anything like that Marty?" He glanced over to his fellow Sergeant with an annoyed glance. For some reason, the man was particularly irritating this morning, though Walter had no idea why. He had never had any problems with Keegan, in fact, he almost considered him a friend.

"Yeah, good point," Keegan replied with a grin. "Too bad they don't think we're worth telling the important stuff to," he lamented. Glancing over at Walter, he said, "I guess the brass just won't ever give the enlisted folk their due…"

As he finished his last jobs and logged off of his console, Walter turned to look at Keegan with an annoyed glare. "It's need to know, Marty," he said impatiently, scowling at the man. "You and I don't need to know. We have our jobs, and they have theirs. Ours is to operate the Gate. Theirs is to make decisions and go out there and do what needs to be done."

"Right," Keegan answered, looking back at Walter for a moment before turning back to his console. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Walter got up to go.

With a sigh, he continued as he stood, "You should be happy to have this post, Marty. I know you're still kinda new, but it's very rare for anyone to get a job here." He paused, adding with emphasis, "Be thankful for it."

"Uhuh," the other sergeant answered, essentially now ignoring Walter and focusing on his terminal. Walter hesitated for a few moments before shaking his head and walking out of the Control Room, ready to go home.

* * *

Sam and Jack walked through the corridors in the SGC, talking quietly with each other. To the casual observer, they would have appeared as nothing more than two Air Force officers having a leisurely conversation. To anyone who knew them, however, the secret looks they kept giving each other would have been impossible to miss. To their dearest friends, there would have been no doubt as to what those looks meant. Both looked relaxed and extremely happy, whereas for years before there had always been the underlying tension between them.

"So don't forget your meeting with Landry after breakfast," Sam reminded Jack. From her tone it was clear that this was not the first time she'd made the point to him.

Sighing, Jack glanced at her with a weary expression. "Yes, de…" he cut himself off, saying quickly instead, "don't you think I know my own schedule?"

Sam looked over at him with a knowing grin, meeting his gaze. Jack returned the smile, and they made one final turn to enter a short corridor that ended in an intersection with an even shorter hallway that ended in a door on each side. Looking from one door to another, Jack muttered, "Do you remember which one he's in…?"

Sam paused with him, looking from one to another. "I think it's the one on the right. But I only came here once, months ago."

They made their way to the door on the right. "Why does he still live here?" Jack asked tiredly, though somewhat rhetorically. Sam had been keeping him very well up to date on everything in the SGC, especially with regard to Daniel. He knew well enough why. Nonetheless, he continued to mutter, "he should get a place off base, especially now…"

Sam affected a laugh at his words. "Cut him a break, will ya? She only came back two days ago, and we've all off world for more than twenty-four of those hours." Jack looked back at her and rolled his eyes, sighing as an indication of his surrender to her point. The blonde-haired woman smiled even more at him as she reached out and knocked on the door. As she did, she added, "Besides, they haven't even admitted their feelings for each other yet. It'll probably be several weeks before they go off and…" she hesitated for a moment, regretting it as she did.

"Shack up?" Jack supplied in a musing tone. Sam pursed her lips, choosing not to reply, but merely stared at him chidingly.

There was no answer for the first few seconds, and the two took the opportunity to continue to stare at each other, Jack smirking innocently while Sam continued to peer at him. Suddenly the door opened. They both turned and though Sam opened her mouth to say something, she completely forgot what it was when she saw Vala opening the door. The raven-haired woman was wearing only a loosely done-up white chenille bathrobe that revealed a fair amount of cleavage, though nothing indecent. Her hair was soaking wet, and she was busily drying it with a towel. Jack's jaw hung slack at the sight before them.

"Good morning," she warmly greeted the two of them. "How is every little thing?" she asked with a broad smile.

Sam blinked in surprise for a moment, unable to answer. Jack too found himself unable to speak, though he was considerably more distracted than the woman next to him. Vala's smile became amused as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde-haired woman quickly recovered her wits at this. "I'm sorry, Vala. I thought this was Daniel's room, we must have gotten them mixed up." Vala said nothing at this, but only continued to smile and dry her hair. Sam shook her head and continued, "It doesn't matter. Your door was our next stop anyway. We were coming to see if you and Daniel were interested in joining us for breackfast in the commissary in say," she paused to check her watch, "the next twenty minutes or so?"

Vala opened her mouth to answer when suddenly the door behind her opened up. She turned to look as Sam and Jack glanced away from her to follow her gaze, looking past her into the room. Steam poured out of the doorway and Daniel walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing more than a towel about his waist down to his knees. He was oblivious to the scene before him, his vision obscured because he was busily drying his hair with another towel. As he walked out of the bathroom, he said, "You know Vala, I was thinking about what you said earlier…"

Sam and Jack both looked on in shocked silence at the sight of their friend, neither able to say a word. Vala interrupted him, calling out urgently, "Daniel…!"

Pulling the towel off of his head, he asked impatiently, "What?!" but then caught sight of Jack and Sam at the doorway. He froze where he stood, looking mortified. As she saw the look on his face, Vala found it impossible to repress a bemused grin along with an accompanying chortle. If he'd seen the look on her face, Daniel might have been annoyed. If he'd heard her laughter, he might have been irritated. He was completely oblivious to her, however, as he could only stare at his other two friends that were standing at the doorway.

Within seconds, the other two had recovered. Sam covered her mouth with her hands and it looked like she was trying to hide a smile very similar to the one Vala wore, perhaps even suppress a laugh. Jack merely looked at Daniel with a sublime and entertained expression as the faintest hints of a smile played upon the corners of his mouth.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Daniel cleared his throat and said simply, "Jack…"

The General continued to look back at his friend with laughter in his eyes and answered just as plainly, "Daniel…"

"Uh…," Daniel started, his cheeks flushing as he felt more and more embarrassed while the seconds ticked by. "How's it going?"

Jack answered "Well, thanks." He paused, glancing from Daniel to Vala and back again. "How about you?" he asked, his grin slowly growing. The two women at this point were silently looking back and forth from one man to the other as they spoke, watching like spectators at a tennis match.

"Things are fine," he answered, the nervousness in his voice growing with each exchange.

Jack tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, flicking his glace to Vala and then back to Daniel again before he asked further, "Only fine?" Vala blinked in surprise at this and then turned to glare harshly at Daniel.

The archaeologist sputtered at Jack's words and looked over in shock at the withering stare Vala was now giving him. "Uhm, actually things are good these days…" Walking over to stand immediately behind the raven-haired woman, he looked away from Jack to look at Vala. He hesitantly placed his hands upon her shoulders, looking worried as he did so. Smiling at her, he added, "very, very good, in fact." Vala's stare softened just a little, but she still regarded him warily.

Turning away from Vala to look at Jack and Sam again, he cleared his throat again and asked, "So, uh, what's up?"

Sam hesitantly spoke up at this point, "We, uhm," she paused, feeling the awkwardness as well, "we were wondering if you wanted to meet us in the mess for brunch in about twenty minutes or so…"

Jack jumped in at this, adding, "Unless, of course, you've already eaten…"

Sam turned to stare at Jack incredulously at this. Vala smirked as the man spoke, snorting again as she glanced over at Daniel, eager to see his reaction. The archaeologist's jaw worked soundlessly a few times as he stared at Jack in shock. Finally he turned to Sam and said, "Uhm, twenty minutes sounds good, we'll meet you there."

"Okay, that's great, see you in a bit," Sam said quickly, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him away. As she did, she briefly met Vala's gaze and the two shared a wry grin with one another. The two men were oblivious to this, however, each only able to stare at the other, Daniel with the same shocked look in his eyes while Jack had the same amused expression. Within a few seconds, Sam had successfully pulled Jack away and around the corner into the other corridor while Vala closed the door.

The raven-haired woman turned around and rested her back against the door after she shut it. She was trying very hard to suppress her grin now as she looked to Daniel. When she saw the look on his face, however, she couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. Daniel sat on the end of the bed and looked at her forlornly, only able to sigh in reply.

Vala watched him with an adoring expression as her laughter subsided slightly. Smiling at him sweetly, she walked over and wrapped her arms about his neck. Looking into his eyes she said, "Well, look at it this way, darling. At least you don't have to worry about telling him anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

The shuttle craft darted through hyperspace, the stars whisking by it as it proceeded on to its ultimate destination. Within the cockpit, a surly, gnarled, scarred old man sat at the helm. His face was set in a permanent frown as he surveyed the controls silently; piloting the craft with the same focus and attention he gave anything else in his life. The man's worn armor was replete with devices and weapons with some signs of fresh damage from recent battles. As his steely eyes glanced over the display to note the various instrument readings, a soft chime sounded from the console.

The man glanced over at the sound, reading the flashing output that corresponded with the noise. A smirk crossed his face and he reached over to press a button. At his touch, one of the displays on the panel before him came to life and he was greeted with a man's face. The other was far younger, dressed in leather garb, sporting short black hair and thin facial hair. The eyes of the other were hard and calculating. The gray-haired warrior flicked a disdainful glance at the display.

"What?" he asked in an irritated voice as he glanced away in disgust, causing the one on the display to frown bitterly.

"We've received word of your latest job from our client," he began with a dour and foreboding voice.

"So?" the pilot asked absentmindedly as he reached over and threw a few switches, his attitude clearly showing his disinterest in the other.

"She was most displeased by the affair…" he began but was then cut off by the elder.

"Is she withholding payment?" he asked shortly.

Chuckling in reply, the younger answered with a sneer, "No, she knows better than to try that. She still needs our services too much." He paused and added, "but it does our reputation no credit when we get paid for something we didn't deliver. She was quite disappointed, and told me how the whole business fell apart. I must admit that even I expected better from you," the other interrupted him again before he could say another word.

"Netan, if you called simply to chastise me, then I'm afraid you've only managed to waste our time and power by this transmission…" With that the warrior removed one hand from the helm of the cargo ship and reached for another control on the panel.

"Wait, Artix!" Netan called out with some urgency, seeing what the other's intent was.

The elder paused and glanced back at the other, raising an eyebrow. "Is there some reason to continue this conversation?" he asked coldly.

Sighing, the man on the display glared in silence for a few moments before answering, "Yes, there is, in fact…"

"Then by all means, proceed," Artix replied with a smirk, regarding the other disdainfully. The man on the display paused for a moment, his eyes smoldering with hatred for the other.

"We have another job," he began, his voice tight with anger.

Grunting in amusement, Artix looked away from the display to another view on the cargo ship's console. "I thought we might, considering how the last one went sour."

"Yes, it was rather predictable." Netan answered with a sardonic grin. "She was rather urgent in her request; she offered double the standard rate if we deal with it right away." The warrior snorted at this while Netan continued, "Where are you going right now?"

"The Corvus sytem," Artix answered while glancing at another display before him. "I'm going to take care of the job we have waiting there."

"Do you have a team with you?" the other asked.

Still looking at the other display, Artix replied absentmindedly, "No, I don't need any help for the Corvus job."

"You'll need a team to handle this job," Netan replied. Upon hearing this, the elder warrior glanced over at the display with a raised eyebrow. Continuing, the other continued, "and you're off the Corvus job, we'll have someone else handle it. Like you said, it's not difficult."

Netan looked down from the display for a moment, he said, "Change course for these coordinates." The console before Artix chimed like before, the same small display that lit up on the first transmission flashing with new text. Looking back into the display, the younger continued, "From there you'll get a team, along with your final destination and instructions."

Artix furrowed his brow and asked, "what exactly is this job?"

Netan chuckled in reply, "We're not going to discuss it now, we can talk when you arrive at those coordinates."

The elder warrior smirked at the younger man on the display. "I don't like mysteries, Netan," the elder warrior said in a quiet and dangerous voice. "That's not the way I work. If you want me to do this job for you, then you will tell me something about it."

Scowling fiercely, Netan snapped back, "You know as well as I do that this is not secure channel!"

"I don't want you to tell me every last detail, Netan," Aritx sighed wearily in reply. "I can already imagine what the job is, but I want to know if I'm right. Nothing specific, just give me an idea what this is." Pausing, he grinned slightly as he added, "Try being creative, you might find it's something you'll want to do more often."

The younger stared intently into the display, fuming in silence for a few moments. "Suffice it to say this is a counter-strike," he began, his voice tight.

Nodding, Artix answered with an absent minded voice, "I figured as much." Something chimed on the display and he touched a few controls on the panel before him in response. Looking back into the display, he asked, "Is this a full frontal assault, or something more clandestine?"

"Stealth and subterfuge is what she wants," Netan answered. "You're to hit them hard and fast, and to do it so that they don't know what happened until its too late."

The warrior turned his head back to stare out into the streaming stars of hyperspace as he thought on Netan's words in silence for a few moments. "Who did you choose for my team?" he asked, glancing over at the display again.

"Gethan and Berris," Netan began to say, but he was cut off.

"No.' Artix answered simply.

"It's not your decision," the younger began once more, only to be cut off once more.

"It certainly is, or I don't do this job," the elder replied disinterestedly, regarding Netan with a mixture of fatigue and contempt. "The team that Gethan and Berris have put together is completely unsuited for this kind of job. They're little more than thugs who fancy themselves as trained soldiers."

Snarling in reply, Netan spat back, "They are some of the best we have," but found him self cut off once more.

"Yes, I know," Artix answered contemptuously. "That's the problem."

The younger man on the display stared at the other in stunned silence. The moments slipped by, neither saying anything for a time. Finally, Netan asked tightly, "Then what would you suggest?"

"I'll do you a favor," Artix answered, "I'll bring a team of my own. You don't need to provide any men, or supplies."

Grinning, Netan stated to answer, "That sounds good," but once more he was cut off by the elder warrior.

"But you're going to give me twice my usual percentage."

The younger looked on in silence at the simply stated words, regarding Artix with stunned loathing. After a few moments he collected his wits and snarled, "Do you have any idea what that will do to our profit margins?"

"I don't really care," Artix answered with a shrug. "I'm not doing this job any other way." He chuckled bitterly, "I'd be better off not brining anyone than I would taking those buffoons you call 'soldiers'. If this job is where I think it is then it would be suicide to try it alone." He reached over and manipulated a few more controls, adding, "I'll need _real_ professional help, and you can't supply it. It doesn't come cheap."

Netan stared at Artix through the display, his eyes burning with an intense hatred. The silence lasted a few moments, ending when the younger stated with a dangerous edge to his voice, "You're lucky that you're so good at what you do. If anyone else acted with such insolence, I'd have them killed."

Chuckling heartily, Artix answered, "You don't have anyone that could do the job." He tended to a few more controls and then glanced back at the display. "Contrary to what you might think, the Lucien Alliance is little more than a collection of brutish thugs who have little more than sheer muscle to do the work." Finishing with what he was tending to, he looked back at Netan. "You don't have a single man about you that knows how to really fight, or could give me a real challenge."

The younger stared back with such anger that he started to tremble as his cheeks started to flush a dark crimson. Artix grinned as he saw, adding, "And if you ever threaten me again, Netan, I _will_ kill you." He paused momentarily to let his words sink in. "I'll gather my team and arrive at the coordinates you specified. From there you can send me the details over a more secure channel, and I'll take care of your job for you." He paused again, waiting for an answer. When none was forthcoming, he asked, "Agreed?"

The silence stretched on for a while longer before Netan answered quietly, "Agreed." At which point, the display on the console before Artix blanked out as the other ended the transmission. The elder warrior smiled in amusement, glancing back to other displays. Tapping on a few controls, the cargo ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspace. He placed both hands back on the helm and the craft reoriented itself, turning as it moved slowly along at sub-light speeds. The stars wheeled about before Artix as he continued to change course. After he was properly aligned, he punched in a few more instructions into the computer, setting his destination and sending a transmission. With one more touch of the controls, the cargo ship suddenly burst forward into hyperspace yet again, disappearing into the void.

* * *

The mess hall at the SGC was fairly busy with people coming and going, with air-force personnel eating at various tables about the room. The sounds of dishes clanking and the soft din of conversations filled the space as people went about their business. Upon entering the room, the smell of freshly cooked breakfast filled the nostrils, enticing one to approach the buffet-style counter behind which a heavy-set woman stood ready to serve up meals for the men and women of the SGC.

Colonel Mitchel and Teal'c sat across from each other at a particular table. Both had mugs before them that were filled with dark liquid and had white steam curling into the air to twist about their faces. The two sat quietly, Teal'c looking off into space with his typical quiet and calm repose while Mitchell kept glancing over at the clock, looking somewhat irritated. He slowly took a drink of the steaming hot liquid as he flicked a look at Teal'c before muttering, "I thought we all agreed to meet at ten thirty..."

The large Jaffa smiled slightly at Mitchell, regarding him with a bemused expression as he too took a drink from his mug, albeit more slowly. As he finished, he responded, "I believe that the others will be here as soon as they are able, Colonel Mitchell. After such an extended time off world as we experienced in the past day, it has always been customary for members of SG-1 to arrive at work the next day at a leisurely pace."

"Yeah, yeah," Mitchell muttered in reply, looking down into his cup. He then glanced across the table at Teal'c's cup. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "What'cha got there, is that the Sumatra or the Columbian?"

"I am not drinking coffee," the Jaffa replied.

After a few moments, Mitchell replied hesitantly, "Okay..." After several more moments of silence, he asked, "so what is it?"

"Chai tea," Teal'c answered simply in a matter-of-fact tone.

The Colonel sighed as the taciturn Jaffa across from him said nothing more. Resigning himself to an effective solitude in the company of his fellow, Mitchell took another drink from his mug. As he put down the cup, he glanced over to the doorway to see Jack and Sam enter the room. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but as he did, O'Neill looked over and cried out, "T!"

Teal'c turned at the sound of Jack's voice. Upon seeing him at the door, the Jaffa stood to greet him, smiling broadly. The General strode over ahead of Carter, who suddenly turned and walked over towards a counter with urns full of coffee upon it. Jack walked up to Teal'c, asking, "How're ya doing, big guy?" as the two embraced tightly, Teal'c nearly lifting him off the ground. They then stood apart and regarded each other warmly. "Are you keeping these guys out of trouble?"

"I am well, O'Neill," he answered with a smile. "The members of SG-1 are also doing well, and I am doing my best to ensure they continue to do so." He paused briefly and asked in return, "Are you also well? Was your flight from Washington DC a pleasant experience?"

Waving his hand, Jack answered, "Ah, the flight sucked. Going trans continental is always a drag." He paused and grinned mischievously as Sam joined them with two fresh cups of coffee. "But the uh, 'hotel' I'm staying at...WOW...talk about room service!"

At his words Carter raised an eyebrow and glared at him, her expression thick with irritation while Jack glanced back at her, his impish smile unwavering. She paused for a moment, pointedly glancing down at the two hot cups of coffee and then back up at him. His smile faded as he got the message, a wary look replacing the roguishly confident expression as he regarded the twin-barrels of scalding-hot pain with some apprehension. Sam grinned wickedly at this and met his gaze, pausing for just another moment to drive her point home before she turned quietly and sat down at the table on the side across from Mitchell, placing one mug before her and the other to her right.

Glancing back at Teal'c, Jack grinned devilishly again, raising his eyebrows a few times. The large Jaffa merely smiled quietly in return as the two seated themselves on Carter's right. Teal'c resumed his seat in front of Mitchell while Jack sat between his friends. Taking the mug of coffee Sam had sat at his place, he looked in it cautiously. "Black?" he asked simply with a slightly disappointed tone, glancing over to the woman on his left.

"You're lucky you're not wearing it," Carter muttered into her own mug as she took a sip.

Grinning as she answered, Jack turned forward again and reached over to take the sugar from the middle of the table, but he suddenly jumped in surprise as he saw Mitchell sitting across from him. "Gah!" he blurted out, hesitating for a moment. "Don't...sneak up on me like that!" he complained, his voice laced with irritation as he waved about the hand that had reached for the sugar, half glaring at the other across the table.

For his part, Cam blinked in surprise at the General's reaction to him, having been sitting there since Teal'c stood up at O'Neill's arrival. "Uhm," he started hesitantly, unsure of how to react. Lacking any other ideas, he simply said, "Sorry about that, sir."

"It's alright," Jack started, taking the sugar from the middle of the table while Sam watched the exchange with a mixture of tired amusement and sympathy. The General took the sugar and poured a considerable measure into his cup, then reached for the cream. "Just…don't do it again," he added, glancing at Mitchell with what the typical person might assume was a serious look.

"I'll try not too, sir." Cam replied, sharing a questioning glance with Carter who simply smiled knowingly at him and shook her head. Getting the message, he smiled in return as he took a drink from his coffee cup,

After a few moments of silence had passed, Teal'c turned to look at Sam and Jack, asking nonchalantly, "Do you know when Daniel Jackson or Vala Mal Duran will be joining us?"

Sam was drinking her coffee and nearly choked on it upon hearing the question, swallowing the hot liquid quickly and with obvious discomfort. She looked over with a concerned expression at the Jaffa's words, her eyes locking on Jack even as he opened his mouth to reply. Before he could get a word in edgewise, Sam blurted out in a hurried voice, "we spoke with them on our way over here. They'll be here in a few minutes, no big deal."

Teal'c and Cam exchanged glances at Sam's reaction and the rushed reply she gave the Jaffa. Jack closed his mouth and slowly glanced over at her, a bemused expression upon his face. Raising an eyebrow he met her gaze silently for a few moments, during which time Sam watched him nervously. He then answered with a grin, "_Exactly_ what I was going to say, Carter..."

She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly, continuing to watch him with a worried eye. She was obviously nervous about the next thing that might come out of his mouth. While Cam and Teal'c could see her obvious distress, they clearly had no idea what was going on, and shared another bewildered glance. Jack merely watched her with a devilish look in his eye, smiling from ear to ear as the moments of silence dragged on. Then his gaze flicked away and his smile grew even more, making Sam's heart drop down into her shoes.

"Daniel!" Jack called out heartily, adding with a mischievous voice, "You dog!" Sam closed her eyes painfully at this and she pursed her lips, sighing quietly. Mitchell blinked his superior's words, turning to follow Jack's gaze. As he saw Daniel approaching their table with Vala by his side, his mouth fell half open and he grinned knowingly as the General's words became clear. For his part, Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he met Daniel's gaze, a slight smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

The red-faced archaeologist approached the table with a sudden reluctance as a beaming Vala towed him along, the two holding hands with their fingers entwined. She looked over at the group with a wide smile, answering for him in a chipper voice, "Good morning, everyone!"

For his part, Daniel looked like he could have crawled under a rock upon hearing Jack's greeting. His cheeks flushed a bright red, eliminating any confusion that anyone might have had about Jack's meaning. "Hi, guys," he offered weakly, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

Vala smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling at his display of embarrassment. "Come now, darling, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all adults here, after all…" her smile was as wide as a river and her eyes sparkled just as brightly as she watched his obvious distress. Daniel raised his gaze to meet hers, and her smile only grew as she raised an eyebrow at him. A faint smile played at the corner of his lips and he seemed to relax just a little. "That's better," she whispered to him.

Turning from him to glance over at the table, Vala looked at the rest, pausing to meet Jack's gaze. The two shared a knowing smile and a devilish look between them. Both Carter and Daniel saw the look, and the two then shared an alarmed glance. The beleaguered archaeologist could do little more than follow up with a "_help-me_" expression. For her part, Sam could only look on sympathetically. Both knew there was nothing anyone could do for him. Teal'c and Mitchell merely looked on in amused silence as the scene started to unfold before them.

The raven-haired woman continued to drag Daniel the rest of the way, sitting at the table opposite the three and in front of Teal'c, pulling her companion into the vacant seat between her and Mitchell. She looked over at Jack with a smile. "We've met but we haven't been introduced. Vala Mal Duran," she began, removing her hand from Daniel's and offering it to Jack, "and you must be Jack O'Neill."

Shaking her hand politely, the General smiled at her and answered exuberantly, "None other." As they withdrew their hands, he held up his and extended two fingers saying, "That's O'Neill with _two_ L's…"

Vala chuckled at this, answering with a wide smile, "Well I certainly wouldn't want to get it wrong, so thank you." Jack nodded smugly in satisfaction at her words, looking over at Carter with a triumphant smile. Sam merely rolled her eyes at this, turning her attention back to her coffee cup to take another drink.

Daniel looked set to say something at this, but Jack beat him to it. "So you're looking a bit tired there, Danny-boy," he began with a devilish grin. Picking up his coffee cup, he stared at his friend across the table with laughter in his eyes. Tilting his head slightly, he continued, "What's wrong, didn't you get any sleep last night?"

The archaeologist opened his mouth to answer but Vala jumped in before he could say anything. "Oh, he slept very well." Everyone looked over at her words. She glanced over as Daniel turned to look at her with a shocked expression. To his horror she smiled from ear to ear at the look on his face and suddenly added with a scandalous voice, "Not right away, of course, but we did get to sleep eventually…"

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack reached over and chucked Daniel on the shoulder. "Danny, you scoundrel you!" his eyes were full of laughter as he watched his friend's jaw hang slack. "I go off to DC and you go and get yourself an off-world sweetheart!" The stunned archaeologist closed his mouth and turned to look across the table at his friend, clearly trying to find some words – any words – to answer with. Sam watched on with a sympathetic eye but didn't say a word. Daniel couldn't help but notice she was fighting off a smile, somewhat unsuccessfully. Cam and Teal'c watched on in silence, the Colonel smirking as he sipped his coffee while Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the archaeologist.

"Of course, waking up was rather fun too," Vala continued nonchalantly, half shrugging as she glanced at Jack and Sam. "I really have to say that Daniel is a man of endless surprises…" She looked over at Daniel with a torrid gaze, a faint smile playing at the corner of her lips. At that, she leaned in and pressed her self against the scarlet-cheeked archaeologist, looking up at him with a blossoming smile. He glanced over and paused, hesitating before he sighed, leaning in to meet her lips with his.

Vala's delight only grew at this, and she quickly deepened the kiss into a very passionate affair, caressing his cheek and wrapping her arm about his neck. She wasn't about to let him get away with the quick brush of the lips that he had attempted. For his part, Daniel was only able to resist for a moment, quickly giving in to the seductive allure of Vala's touch. He kissed her back just as deeply as her fingers played idly with his hair.

As the two kissed, Sam shot a triumphant glare at Cam and Teal'c in turn. Mitchell snorted sardonically as he met her gaze, rolling his eyes and focusing on his coffee, which he took another drink of. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Carter, causing her to grin. O'Neill furrowed his brow at this silent back-and-forth, leaning in to cut off Carter's view of the Jaffa. He looked at her with a questioning gaze, tilting his head slightly. Carter merely smiled all the more, shrugging innocently as she looked away and took another sip of her coffee in continued silence.

As Daniel pulled away from Vala, his eyes met hers. She grinned shamelessly up at him as he pursed his lips and sighed again, looking back into her gaze. After a few moments of looking into the depths of her blue eyes, a faint smile started to show itself at the corners of his mouth. Vala's eyes sparkled all the more at this, her hand caressing his cheek once more as she pulled away, not looking away from him for a moment. Daniel's smile grew slightly, but he was clearly still uncomfortable at such a public display of affection.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving," Cam said after the few moments of awkward silence that dragged on while the two next to him stared at each other.

"Me too, let's get some food," Daniel said quickly, suddenly standing up as both Jack and Vala opened their mouths to answer. He rose straight away to leave the table and made his way to the part of the café where they were serving breakfast. Vala smirked wryly as he seized the opportunity to escape, looking over at Jack and Sam with an entertained look on her face. Jack and Sam returned the look with smiles of their own, after which Vala got up and followed after the archaeologist, grinning like a naughty child. The rest of the four at the table followed suit, and the whole lot made their way over to the breakfast line.

Picking up a tray as Vala followed immediately behind him, he glanced back at her as she did the same. "You're just loving this, aren't you?" he asked quietly so that no one else would hear him.

Smiling from ear to ear, Vala picked up her own tray and followed behind him in the line. Looking back up at him to meet his gaze, she answered just as quietly with an amused voice, "Why Daniel, you aren't regretting your choice from last night, now are you?"

Sighing, he looked away to the cafeteria worker behind the counter. "Eggs and pancakes, please," he said with a weary voice, then taking the plate that was offered to him. Glancing back to the raven-haired woman by his side, he said, "No, I'm not." He paused momentarily before adding, "Is that what you're hoping, that you'll make me change my mind by embarrassing me in front of everyone?"

Vala smiled at his words, looking at him momentarily with an entertained expression. She answered innocently, "Why Daniel, the thought never crossed my mind…!" After she said the words, however, she found it impossible to suppress a wicked smile from her face. She then turned her attention to the same attendant. "I'll take some eggs, and the uhm…oh! Oh! French toast, that's what it's called!" She grinned from ear to ear, glancing over at Daniel proudly.

He half chuckled in spite of himself at this while the café worker rolled her eyes and served up the requested food. After taking the offered plate, Vala continued down the line behind Daniel. He moved his tray along, pouring himself a coffee as he said softly, "It's not going to work, you know. You're not going to goad me into having sex with you before I'm ready by taunting me in front of everyone like that." He looked at her with a glare.

She stared into his eyes in silence for a moment with a shameless smile on her face. Finally she shrugged, "Suit your self, Daniel. You know I'll just keep doing the same, whether or not you actually follow through or not." She added with an amused grin, "It's your loss if you choose to not partake of the pleasures that go along with the torment."

Daniel stared back at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes, picking up his tray to go. As he did, she reached over and blatantly pinched his butt, grabbing a handful. The archaeologist jumped at the sudden groping, stopping and looking over at her in shock. She smiled at him, leaning in and saying, "It's an open offer, darling…" she said with a sultry voice, smiling wickedly at him as she stared deeply into his eyes, her hand rubbing his bottom.

After he recovered from the initial shock, he sighed yet again, turned away and walked over to the table, not looking back. Vala's smirk was unaffected, lifting her own tray and walking after him with a slow and confident strut, her eyes roaming over him with a hungry look as he lead the way to the table.

Behind them in line, Jack and Sam were also getting their breakfast. They too were deep in their own conversation. "You're just having no end of fun with this, aren't you?" Sam asked quietly, glancing up at Jack as they waited in line.

Looking over at her with an enigmatic grin, Jack answered, "Having fun with what, Carter?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him, the mischievous look in his eye making it clear that he knew exactly what she was talking about. The General turned away from her to ask the same café worker that spoke with Daniel and Vala, "Could I have some eggs and sausage, please?"

As he took the plate that was offered, Sam answered his question. "Fun with making poor Daniel miserable by teasing him about the night he spent with Vala in front of everyone…" she said quietly, spelling it out for him with a stern voice. Pausing in front of the attendant, she asked, "Could I get eggs and toast, please?"

Jack looked back over at her and grinned, "Ah, you just don't understand, Carter."

The blonde-haired Colonel raised her eyebrow at him as she placed her plate on the tray. "Pray, enlighten me, then." She said, as she regarded him with a growing irritation.

"I'm actually complimenting him," Jack said, to which Carter pursed her lips in annoyed disbelief. "No, really," he continued, "among guys, that's how we show each other respect when one of us…er…" he hesitated as he tried to find the right word, waving his hand about as he furrowed his brow in thought.

Sighing, Sam supplied, "has sex?"

Snapping his fingers, Jack replied, "…scores!"

Carter's jaw hung open at his words and she blinked in surprised for a moment, holding up the line as Jack continued on to get his drink. She shook her head and muttered to herself as she caught up with him. "Well, I don't think he appreciates it," she continued quietly, picking up some milk as the General filled up a coffee cup. "He's clearly embarrassed by the whole affair, and you and Vala aren't helping him."

"Nonsense!" Jack replied, "He's quite happy about it…" As he finished speaking, he turned to look at Vala and Daniel just ahead of them in line. Carter too looked over, both just in time to watch Vala grab the archaeologist's behind, lean in and whisper. They watched on as Daniel regarded her in shock, then walking away in silence with a stony expression.

Turning back to Sam, Jack said, "See, look how happy they are. They're so affectionate with each other…" Carter blinked at his words and stared at him in shocked silence for a few moments. She then walked of in silence, following behind Vala while shaking her head and muttering to herself. Jack grinned from ear to ear and followed behind her, his eyes full of mischief to come.

Behind them in line, Teal'c and Cam both made their way along. Each picked up a tray in turn, watching silently as the two couples ahead of them whispered quietly amongst themselves. They couldn't hear anything, but were able to read the body language of each pair quite clearly. As they approached their turn in front of the café worker who handed out the food, Cam looked back to Teal'c and said quietly with a grin, "Something tells me that breakfast this morning is going to be _pretty_ interesting…"

With that he turned to the attendant and opened his mouth to place his order, but before he could say anything the hefty woman surprised him by suddenly saying with a thick Brooklyn accent, "Honey, you got no idea…"

* * *

The Gate Control Room was quiet, with only Marty Keegan and another technician to be seen. Keegan sat at a console in front of the massive plate glass while the other stood f'urther back in the room, attending one of the other computers there. The two had not spoken since the initial "hello's" when the other came on shift after Marty had relieved Walter from his shift.

Initially, the other tech that shared the day-time schedule with Keegan had found the new technician to be of a friendly sort, and the two had chatted quite a bit. Since the day when Keegan called out sick and then came in anyway, however, there had been a change. Marty no longer was no longer talkative. In fact, he was sometimes downright rude whenever the conversation strayed from anything work related. So the other technician stopped trying after that day, and the two conducted their shift in silence.

As Marty tapped away at his console, performing his daily tasks, a soft chiming was suddenly heard. Reaching into his pocket, he glanced over his shoulder at the technician behind him. If the other heard the sound, he gave no indication. Pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open, he quietly answered, "What?" while keeping an eye on the other.

Keegan listened in silence, watching the other technician closely. After a few moments, he then whispered, "Understood. Consider it done." With that, he closed his phone and replaced it in his pocket. Turning back around in his seat he returned his focus to the computer console before him, typing away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Returning to the table, Daniel sat his tray down and return to his original seat. He glanced up as Vala followed right behind him, their eyes meeting as she came to sit next to him on his left again. She smiled at him as he glanced over at her wordlessly, his expression filled with irritation. Saying nothing, she propped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, staring intently into his eyes and smiling all the more. He looked back into her eyes just as silently, his frown persistent. As the seconds ticked by, however, his scowl slowly started to fade, disappearing more quickly the longer he looked into her deep blue eyes. After a few moments, he blinked at her, a slightly confused look in his eyes.

Vala's smile grew crooked at this, her eyes sparkling as she regarded him warmly. At about that time, Sam and Jack arrived at the table, each sitting down across from them as they had been before. The other two glanced at one another and shared a knowing grin as they saw their friends together. Hearing them arrive, the archaeologist looked away from Vala and glanced across the table at his friends, furrowing his eyebrows at their enigmatical smiles. "What?" he asked slowly and warily.

"Oh, nothing," Jack answered far too innocently, sharing another knowing glance with Sam, who smiled sweetly. Cam and Teal'c then both joined the four at the table, sitting in their original seats as had everyone else. Daniel continued to watch Jack with a guarded expression. Vala looked over and smiled at Sam, the two sharing knowing looks.

The six all began to eat their breakfast quietly for a brief time until Jack spoke up again. "You know, Danny, I've got to say that in _ten years_, " he began with a roguish grin, waving his fork about for emphasis, "you have _never_ surprised me so much as you did earlier this morning." Sam looked over at Jack in absolute shock as he finished speaking, while Vala grinned from ear to ear.

Daniel lifted his gaze from his plate at this and glared silently at Jack, considering his options. Before he had a chance to speak, however, Teal'c asked, "How did Daniel Jackson surprise you, O'Neill?" As the Jaffa spoke, all color drained from Daniel's face. Sam looked on sympathetically, but said nothing. Vala's eyes lit up as she looked over to Jack, grinning like a schoolgirl on Christmas morning.

"Well," Jack began, pausing to savor the look on the archaeologist's face and to gather in his audience. He glanced over to Vala briefly to share a wry grin, and then looked back down at his plate. "Carter and I go down to his room, you know, looking to see if he would be willing to join us for breakfast here." His voice was casual as he spoke, shrugging slightly. He leisurely took another bite of eggs before he continued, "We knock on his door, but then, who answers?" Taking a sip of coffee, Jack paused again, grinning as he watched Jackson, who was looking particularly annoyed now.

"Not Danny-boy!" he announced, waiting for a moment to look around the table before he continued. "Vala here opens up the door, wearing only a bathrobe and dripping wet, I might add." Teal'c and Cameron both look over to the raven haired woman and the blushing archaeologist beside her. The Jaffa raised an eyebrow while Mitchell grinned at the two. Vala beamed at them, eating her breakfast with a certain pride and glee while Daniel sighed heavily with a resigned tone, trying to focus on the plate before him. Looking up briefly to stare across the table at Jack, he couldn't help but notice Sam had completely given up trying to keep the smile off her face at this point, and was grinning from ear to ear at him.

"Oh, but it gets better!" Jack continued, pausing for a moment. He watched as Jackson froze while lifting a fork full of food to his mouth, staring at his friend across the table with a mortified stare. The Jaffa and Colonel looked over at O'Neill with anticipation on their faces, eager for more. Vala met Jack's gaze once more, the two sharing a villainous look between them. Sam couldn't help but grin at this, now regarding Daniel with sympathy at what was to come.

"We don't get in five words with Vala, before the bathroom door opens up." Jack took another bite of his breakfast and paused for a moment. Daniel couldn't help but notice in the back of his brain that the tables around them were suddenly very quiet. He had the sense of a lot of eyes and ears focused on his friend's words.

The General slowly took another drink of coffee, his eyes full of glee as he watched his friend squirm. "Danny here," he begins, pausing again to savor the moment while trying to keep a straight face, "Danny steps of the hot, _steamy_ shower, _dripping_ wet, wearing nothing but a towel and a smile."

At O'Neill's words, Cam burst out laughing and Sam joined in, unable to contain herself any longer. The General too was unable to keep from laughing, watching his friend with a warm, but amused gaze. The archaeologist dropped his fork on the plate at this, bowing his head and resting his face in his hands while sighing from the tips of his toes. Vala smirked shamelessly, chuckling softly as she watched Daniel with adoring eyes. Teal'c also watched Daniel silently, a faint grin played at the corners of his mouth.

After the laughter at the table had subsided, Teal'c spoke. "I too would have been surprised by that, O'Neill."

At his words, Jack, Cam and Carter all burst out laughing again, this time with Vala joining in. Daniel sighed again, clasping his hands before him as he lifted his head up, looking out from behind them. His cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, and he regarded his friend across the table wearily. Jack smiled widely at his friend, still laughing at the Jaffa's words. "Thanks, Jack." he said simply, his voice tired as he sat up in his chair. Reaching up, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses up as he did, sighing once more.

"Oh Daniel," Vala smiled, the laughter still fresh in her voice as she leaned in against him. Resting both of her hands on his shoulder and her chin on her hands she smiled sweetly at him. Dropping his hand from his face, he looked over to her with a beleaguered expression. "You are so darling when you're embarrassed, did you know that?" she grinned at him, looking deeply into his eyes.

As he looked back into her gaze, Daniel found it difficult not to relax and start to smile slightly. Vala then leaned in even closer, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply while cupping his face in her hands. The archaeologist hesitated only for a moment before he kissed her back in kind, sighing as he wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her to him. As he did, a whistle could be heard from somewhere in the café. Sam, Jack, and Cameron all chuckled heartily at this, watching the couple for a moment or two before respectfully averting their gazes and focusing on the food before them. The blonde-haired Colonel and the gray-haired General next to her briefly shared an intense look between them, quietly and briefly clasping hands below the table before they resumed eating.

If Daniel heard any of the commotion, he gave no impression of it, but only returned Vala's fiery kiss in kind. After a few moments, the two pulled apart enough to look into each other's eyes once more, sharing a smile together, even though Daniel's looked somewhat reluctant.

"You know, you two could always go back to your room if you need some privacy," Jack grinned mischievously at the two as he shoveled a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Sam smiled in spite of herself, glancing down at her food briefly but unable to keep from looking over at the two across from them.

Daniel smirked at Jack's words, regarding his friend cagily. He sat up straight in his chair, picking up his cup and leisurely took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, that's always an option," he grinned slightly, glancing over at Vala who raised an eyebrow at his unexpected reply. "I guess we're lucky that way, aren't we?" he asked her, continuing, "If we ever feel the need to suddenly be alone, our room is only a few minutes walk away from anywhere on the base."

Glancing over at Jack and Sam, he watched them with a calculating gaze as he added, "I mean, we could have the misfortune of being a good forty minutes away _by car_ from any privacy if we had the sudden urge to find some time to ourselves." He paused as the two across from him briefly shared a worried look. "That'd be particularly _awful_, especially since we've been separated from each other for _such _a long time...unable to touch each other, to kiss, or to be close…"

The archaeologist sipped his coffee again as he looked across the table at his friends with a simply devious look, watching their reactions. Jack cleared his throat at the words, sitting up a little more straight and looking slightly uncomfortable at the point Daniel made. For her part, Sam blinked a few times as she suddenly realized the reality of what Daniel had said. The gray-haired General and the blonde-haired Colonel looked at each other, exchanging awkward and uncomfortable glances as they suddenly busied themselves with their breakfast.

Vala watched Daniel intently as he spoke, smirking as she listened to him. When he finished, she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "My dear, I think I've been a bad influence on you…" He turned and glanced over at her and winked.

The six resumed eating in silence. Sam and Jack were clearly abashed and humbled by Daniel's words, while Cam had no idea what he could possibly say at this point. Vala still had a grin on her face, occasionally glancing over at Daniel, who simply seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet. Teal'c ate in silence with the rest, an amused expression on his face as he regarded his friends about him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke up, clearing her throat as she began. "So Vala, do you think you're up to working on breaking that crypto?"

The raven-haired woman looked up from her plate at Sam's words, smiling. "Well, I don't know exactly what we're going to be doing, but I'll tell you what I know and help however I can."

"Now that's not a very encouraging answer," General Landry interjected. Everyone looked up in surprise as the man announced his presence. He approached their table, grabbing an chair on the way. Grinning, he added, "I figured you ladies would have the job done before breakfast was over…

Carter and Mitchell both suddenly stood up as he approached, to which Landry waved dismissively with his coffee mug. "Sit down," he grumbled. Putting down the chair backwards, he sat down at the end of the table and leaned on the chair back. Taking a drink from his coffee, he looked around the table with a smile and asked kindly, "So how is everyone this morning? Well rested, I trust?"

"We're all doing well enough, Hank," O'Neill answered, grinning at the other General. "We're just relaxing together with a nice breakfast from your fine café." Jackson grinned across the table at Jack's words, the two sharing a warm gaze. As they did, Vala and Sam glanced at one another and smiled, while Mitchell looked on beatifically. Teal'c looked about the same as he had during the whole of breakfast.

Chuckling, Landry replied, "Well, glad to hear it. Sorry to ruin your fun here people, but we've got to start thinking about business." After taking another sip of coffee, Landry looked around the table and continued, "We've got a couple of prisoners that need interrogating." Everyone at the table blinked in surprise at his words, sitting up a little more straight and looking a little more serious.

"What kind of prisoners?" Daniel asked intently, now focused intently on what the General was saying. "When did this happen?"

"Two kinds, actually," the General answered. "The first is someone you might know," he added, looking at Vala as he spoke. "He's the smuggler from the Lucien Alliance that the Jaffa had captured."

Vala blinked at this, asking, "The same one that you wanted me to interview before Dakara was attacked?"

Nodding sagely, Landry replied, "The same. It turns out that they were able to re-capture him after they started cleaning up the mess. It was a lucky thing that he didn't get his hands on a ship to escape before they did, things were pretty chaotic there during those first few hours, as I understand it."

Vala nodded at this, pausing to absorb the news. She then looked at Landry, saying, "You suggested I might know him, but you should realize that the Lucien Alliance is a rather large organization. It's not like I know every single smuggler they employ. I mean, I'll still try and help but…"

"His name is Tanthin," Landry interrupted, watching her reaction carefully.

"Oh," Vala answered with a disheartened reaction. Daniel furrowed her brow at this, looking concerned at her crest-fallen expression. After a moment's pause, she looked aimlessly at the table, answering quietly, "I know him."

Landry paused for a moment, exchanging wordless glances with Jack at her reaction. Looking back at Vala, he asked cautiously, "Can I ask you to do the interrogation?"

Vala paused for a moment, and then flicked her eyes back over at Landry. After another moment's hesitation, she nodded wordlessly in reply. Daniel's expression grew more concerned at this and he glanced over to Jack. His friend didn't return the look, however, but rather continued to look at Landry, listening as the other General continued talking.

"That interrogation will wait, however. We've got him sweating in solitary confinement. The longer we make him wait the easier your job will be, probably. Besides, it's more important that you and Sam break that encryption. So, I want you two to spend the day on that, and I'll check to see how you're progressing later." Landry paused, looking up at each woman in turn.

Both Carter and Vala nodded, Sam adding a quiet, "Yes sir."

Landry nodded and continued. "The other captive is a bit more special, and deserves closer attention." Pausing, he looked around the table as he added, "The Jaffa managed to capture one of the enemy soldiers."

Everyone looked surprised at this, exchanging glances with one another with apprehensive looks. Landry went on, focusing his gaze on Cam and Teal'c. "Since Vala, Sam, and Jackson are going to be busy all day today with going through all of the data that you brought back from your last mission, I want the two of you to interrogate this other prisoner." Pausing, he added for emphasis, "We need to know what we're up against. See what you can find out from this one."

Mitchell answered, "Yes sir," as Teal'c nodded silently in response.

Nodding, Landry stood up. "Alright, people. That's it for now, I'll call you all in for a briefing at the end of the day to discuss your findings." Everyone at the table nodded silently as he turned to leave, a foreboding pall settling over the six. Landry paused as he went to go, turning back around to look at the table again. "Oh, Jack – are you ready for our meeting now?"

Blinking up at the other General, O'Neill blinked once before a sudden apprehension came over his expression. "Right…!" he answered, half absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm coming." Landry again turned to leave at this. As he did, Jack glanced over at Sam while picking up his tray, the two sharing a quiet and despondent gaze together. After hesitating for a moment, he stood up and left the table. Following behind Landry, Jack deposited his tray in the dishes bin on his way out, the two starting to talk as they left.

The remaining five paused for a moment, none willing to say a word. "Well," Cam began, clearing his throat. "I guess we have work to do, people." His voice was unenthusiastic, but his words resonated with everyone at the table. Without another comment, everyone stood and gathered up the remains of their breakfast, the five leaving the café together in silence.

* * *

The gray-haired warrior sat at the helm of the cargo ship, wordless piloting it through hyperspace to his ultimate destination. Artix had managed to gather his team, and the meeting with Netan had gone about as well as he could have expected. He now knew exactly what the job was, where he was going, and how it should all go down. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the four individuals in the back, preparing their weapons as they drew close to their destination.

At this, the elder warrior suddenly had the strangest sense of deja-vu, but he chuckled at that. This encounter would be decidedly different then the last one. This time, he would have the element of surprise.

The cargo ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspace, cruising rapidly past the small crater-pocked gray moon that orbited the large, beautiful blue-and-white planet which he directed the ship towards. The craft suddenly disappeared as the elder warrior activated the cloaking device, shimmering as it vanished in the light from the yellow sun off in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Lieutenant Mullins sat in the heart of the NORAD Operations Center under Cheyenne Mountain, attending his console with a bored expression on his face. The display before him was continually updating with a list of alerts. The lieutenant attended to each item in turn, doing his best to keep up with the continuing stream from the computer. For each one, he clicked on the row in the display, causing another window to open on his monitor. Sometimes the new window would contain pictures, other times it was graph charts, or sometimes blocks of text. Mullins took a few moments to review each window, clicking on one of several buttons at the bottom of each, sometimes typing text in before he did.

Several other analysts sat at consoles to his left and right, each also attending to computer monitors akin to the one he manned. Mullins yawned as he glanced to his left and right, watching his fellows busily at work, all trying to keep up with the continuous stream of data. He and his fellows were responsible for reviewing the alerts generated by a variety of Air Force early warning systems, including radar nets, satellites, and Echelon alerts of interest to the USAF. Taking in a deep breath, he returned his attention to his console, clicking on the next alert that had arrived in his queue.

The Lieutenant glanced at the darkened picture that popped up on his screen. At first he started to move his mouse over the green "Clear" button, but then hesitated as he looked longer at the photo. He paused at what he saw, sitting up straight in his seat as he clicked upon another button a few times, causing the image to zoom in on a given section of the picture that he highlighted with his cursor.

Mullins stared at the screen intently at what he saw. He then pushed his chair out from his console, turning around. "Colonel O'Sullivan…!" he called out with a concerned voice.

Behind him, a man sitting at a desk looked over from behind a computer monitor. "What is it?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I think you'd better take a look at this, sir," the Lieutenant answered, glancing back to his screen.

O'Sullivan sighed and stood up from his chair, walking over to join Mullins at his terminal. The Lieutenant zoomed in again as his superior approached, making the image as clear as he could. The Colonel began leaned down to look at the monitor, grumbling, "Mullins, this had better be good…" As soon as he saw what was on the screen, however, he immediately stopped talking, furrowing his brow.

"What is that, sir?" Mullins asked with a concerned and confused voice. The display before them showed a still picture with a dark field. In the top of the frame, a small portion of the moon visible. In the rest of the display, the sleek gray form of a Goa'uld cargo ship could be seen.

The Colonel didn't answer, but looked at the display for a few more moments in silence. He then reached over and took control of his subordinate's mouse, clicking a few areas of the screen. When a window suddenly popped up, he removed a small device from his pocket that displayed a set of numbers. The Colonel typed in the numbers from the gadget into the lieutenant's computer in the new window. After a few seconds, the numbers on the device changed, but the Colonel paid it no mind as he clicked a button in that window. At that point, both the new window and the one with the photo disappeared.

Standing up straight, O'Sullivan looked down at Mullins. "You didn't see anything here, son," he told the young man quietly in a stern voice.

Blinking in surprise, the Lieutenant hesitated for a moment before answering, "Uhm…yes sir…" The Colonel then walked back to his desk while the other watched for a moment. He then turned back to his display and resumed the tedium of his job.

Upon returning to his desk, O'Sullivan picked up his phone and pressed a few numbers. Holding the receiver in the crook of his neck, he began typing at his computer. After a few moments, he said quietly into the phone, "Yes, get me General Hammond, please."

* * *

"Now you must tell me, Sam," Vala began, looking around Daniel at the other woman. The blonde-haired Colonel turned to meet Vala's gaze, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

Sam, Vala, and Daniel walked slowly down a hallway in the SGC together. Daniel was between the two women, holding hands with Vala. The three had just gotten off the elevator together, with Mitchell and Teal'c continuing on up to the level where the prisoner was held. None of them had said much of anything after they left breakfast, Vala's words being the first of any consequence after leaving the commissary.

Vala continued, asking with a raised eyebrow, "Were you as surprised by what you saw this morning as your Jack was?" The raven-haired woman grinned from ear to ear as she spoke, a smile that Sam immediately joined in. They both had mischievous looks in their eyes as the tension grew in the silence between question and answer. Daniel looked from one to the other with an apprehensive, beleaguered gaze, a small sigh escaping him as the three walked down the length of the corridor.

"Well," Carter began, pausing as Daniel sighed heavily. She and Vala both glanced up to see his expression, each grinning from ear to ear at the tormented look he gave the two of them. "I gotta be honest, it caught me just a _little _off guard," she answered, looking back over at the other woman. "I mean, the last thing I expected to see this morning was the two of you all cooped up together, half-naked in your own little on-base-love-nest."

Vala laughed musically at Sam's words, while Jackson cleared his throat irritably as he glared at the blond. The two women smile even more at this, the both of them regarding Daniel warmly. "Well," Vala started to answer, "It certainly was cozy enough. Though your facility doesn't have the nicest accommodations I've been in, so I'm not sure I'd recommend it to travelers." She paused, and Daniel turned from Carter to look at the other. There he saw a devilish look in her eyes as she glanced back up at him, continuing, "But the company certainly makes it worth the stay."

Carter laughed at this, even as Daniel peered at Vala, very conscious of the men and women they were passing them in the hallway. He couldn't help but notice the random grin or look from the passing SFC personnel.

"I'll have to take your word for it," Sam answered, grinning widely. She paused before adding with laughter in her voice, "Though at least now I know not to come bother you two before noon."

"That's a good idea," Vala added, "Actually, you're probably best to call ahead first, who knows what you might be interrupting..."

Daniel sighed at this, blushing brightly again. He closed his eyes, reaching up with his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Are you two having fun?" he asked with a measure of fatigue in his voice.

"Always, darling," Vala answered, squeezing his hand tightly and beaming up at him. "How could we not with you around?" She paused, adding with an ironic tone, "You're such a light hearted and easy going fellow." The archaeologist pulled his hand away from his face and looked down at Vala with a sharp glare. She smiled up at him brilliantly, her eyes sparkling as she met his gaze. After a few moments, he sighed and half smiled at her. Her smile grew crooked as she regarded him with warm, dark eyes.

Carter watched the two of them with a fond gaze. She was very happy for them both. While it was clear as day to anyone that Vala still drove Daniel nuts with her antics, it seemed to Sam that he was having an easier time dealing with it – if only barely.

Just about then, the three arrived Carter's lab. As they entered, they saw that a SGC standard-issue vest and backpack were piled on the table. "Hey, that's my gear..." Daniel began as he immediately recognized the equipment.

"Yup," Sam answered, as she walked over to the table and started to open the backpack. "I brought it over last night after I left the briefing room." Grinning at him, she added, "Good thing I did too, since you obviously didn't even know it was missing until just now..." Daniel cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped the subject, embarrassed what she was pointing out. He had been so wrapped up in his time with Vala last night that he had completely forgotten to go back to the Gateroom and gather up his gear.

Vala grinned at the exchange and then looked around the room with its assortment of technology and computers. She furrowed her brow in both interested curiosity and amusement. "So this is where you hide out when you're not off saving the galaxy," she said while still looking about.

Pulling out the crystal reading device from the backpack, Sam looked up at the other woman and grinned. "Yeah, I've managed to burn away a few hours in here from time to time." Vala and Daniel joined her at the table while she started to pull the crystals out from the pouches in the vest.

"Don't let her fool you," Daniel began with a smile, "She's spent at _least_ as much time here as I have in my lab." Leaning on the counter top, he also removed a few crystals from the vest, he added mischievously, "Probably more, in fact." Sam smirked wryly at this, glancing over at him.

Vala raised an eyebrow as she, looked over at Sam. "So," she began, "you both enjoy spending endless hours in solitude to study obscure materials that most everyone else would consider boring and tedious." She paused while Daniel and Sam both looked at each other and shrugged in mute agreement with her assessment. Vala then smirked and asked, "Sam, is that part of why you said the two of you are a couple of geeks?" Daniel furrowed his brow in surprise at Vala's words, looking over to Carter with a raised eyebrow.

His friend chuckled at his look, waving her hand dismissively. "Long story," she told him as she picked up the loose end of the cable hanging off the crystal reader and looked at it. "Hm," she began, studying the plug at its end carefully, though Daniel still peered at her with a leery gaze. "This is sort of similar to the interface adapters I've seen on the computers in a cargo ship."

Vala nodded, "Yes, it's a very similar technology. The main difference is that it's got a few extra data and control filaments in the fiber bundle. Those are needed for passing the higher volumes of data in these crystals than what are typically found on smaller ships. The data is also stored in a slightly different format for the same reason." She leaned over the counter to take a closer look at the plug. Sam offered it for her to see. She nodded then glanced around the room thoughtfully. "I think I can help you make an adapter to interface with your computers. I take it you've already built something for the other, less sophisticated computers like those on a cargo ship?"

Sam nodded eagerly, smiling. "I did, actually, and I'd really appreciate the help. I mean, I could probably get it on my own, but it'd be quite some time to just stumble blindly through it." Vala smiled in response as Carter added, "There's a white board behind you, did you want to start with a diagram?"

"That'd be ideal," the raven-haired woman said brightly, turning and walking over to the board, Sam following behind. Vala picked up a marker and started to draw. "So, these are the main data cable fibers, these are typically used for the core data transfer..." Sam nodded and watched closely, listening intently to every word Vala said. Daniel watched the exchange with an increasingly long face. As the two women stared to draw and talk about the technical aspects of their work at the board, he sighed heavily. Sitting himself on a stool by Carter's bench, he started to play idly with a crystal as he realized that the few hours were going to be excruciatingly tedious and boring for him.

* * *

"So what do you think we're going to get out of this guy?" Mitchell asked Teal'c as they left the elevator together. Various SGC personnel went this way and that as the two made their way to the holding cell with their prisoner.

Glancing over at his team mate, Teal'c answered, "It is difficult to say, Colonel Mitchell. From what we have already seen of this new foe, they are both very well disciplined and dedicated to their cause."

Mitchell grimaced at Teal'c's words, sighing. "Yeah, no kidding." He paused for a moment, continuing, "that really freaked me out when the one soldier on Dakara killed himself rather than be taken alive." The Colonel shuddered at the memory of it.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. Pausing for a moment, he continued with a raised eyebrow and a worried look, "it is most troubling. The Goa'uld's greatest weakness had always been their arrogance. Their insatiable need to dominate and control caused their endless warring with one another and their inability to form a functional society as a race." He frowned, finishing, "If these Goa'uld are as cohesive a group as they seem, then they are a far greater threat than the System Lords ever were."

"So then the obvious question is why these guys are so different," Cam replied, looking up at Teal'c.

Nodding, the Jaffa answered, "That may be one of the better questions for us to focus on, Colonel Mitchell. Though we should not forget to try and identify matters of a more tactical advantage to us."

The two walked on in foreboding silence, too disturbed by their conversation to continue talking about it any further. Shortly thereafter they arrived at a closed door with a very small window and a pair of guards on either side.

"Alright, let's see this clown," Mitchell said to one of the guards, a weary expression on his face. The guard hesitated, he and the other looking at each other with flustered expressions. Mitchell furrowed his brow at this, exchanging glances with Teal'c who raised an eyebrow. "What?" Mitchell asked.

"Uhm," the one guard started, "he told us not to let anyone in..."

Grinning, Mitchell asked, "Who, Landry?" Chuckling, he continued, "The General wants Teal'c and me to interrogate this loser."

"Uh, not the General," the other guard said.

"Who then?" Mitchell asked, sharing a concerned glance with the Jaffa. The guards hesitated, looking unsure what to say at that.

Growing concerned and a bit angry, Mitchell said, "Alright, let's try this. General Landry wanted us to talk to the prisoner. No matter who ordered you to not let anyone in, the General runs this facility and you are under his command." Crossing his arms, he added, "On top of that, I'm a Colonel who reports directly to Landry, and I outrank the two of you anyway. So open up."

The two looked at each other again, the one on the far side of the door shrugging at the other. The one by the door handle hesitated for a moment and then stepped aside, swiping his access card to buzz the door open. Teal'c immediately stepped forward and opened the door, leading the way in with an apprehensive gaze as Cam followed immediately behind him.

The two entered the room to find an two people inside the room. The first was seated behind a plain table, clothed in the typical gray jumpsuit worn by prisoners held by the SGC. The other stood on the opposite side of the table, closest to the door. The table had a microphone, recording device, and camera set up on it. The man standing in front of the table wore a black suit with jet-black hair that was slicked back. He was reading from an open folder he held that was labeled "TOP SECRET". Open hearing the door open, he looked up as the two entered and grinned wryly.

"Colonel Mitchell and the Jaffa." The two looked at each other as the man spoke, then looked back again. "I suppose it was too much to expect that the guards would be able to keep the two of you out..."

* * *

"I gotta take a leak," Sergeant Hooper told Marty Keegan suddenly, standing up from his computer console.

Keegan looked over at the other tech with an irritated stare. "Gee, thanks for sharing, Mike" he said sardonically, regarding his fellow with a flat glance.

Chuckling, Mike walked around behind the other. "I'll be quick, I just can't wait any longer." He started to walk away, taking long strides towards the stairs that lead down and out of the Gate Control Room.

"You shouldn't have had all that coffee," Keegan chided him, glancing over as the other left. Without looking back, Mike waved irritably at Marty as he disappeared around the corner.

As soon as the other technician had left, Marty quickly got down from his chair to kneel in front of the console, removing an access panel below his monitor. Looking back at the empty doorway, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that was small enough to hide completely in the palm of his hand. A light flashed between his fingers, and he reached into the console with the device, watching what he was doing intently.

"I'm telling you Jack," General Landry's voice carried into the room from the hallway, causing Keegan to look back to the door with an intense expression. No one was yet visible in the doorway. Keegan looked back at what he was doing and took the opportunity to make one final adjustment.

"There is no way. Absolutely no way!" Landry's voice became louder still as he and O'Neill turned the corner, with Hank looking back at Jack and making a hand motion to emphasize his words. The other General simply grinned at his friend, watching his face with an amused eye. At the same time, Keegan replaced the panel and sat back in his chair, just as the two Generals looked away from each other and into the Control Room. They saw Keegan sitting at his console, typing at the keyboard with a bored expression.

Landry walked up the stairs as Jack followed behind, answering, "You know, that's what you said last time, but you were wrong then too."

Hank paused at the top of the stairs, turning around to look back at his friend again. "You got lucky that time," he said with a glare, looking down at the other General who was still half-way ascended.

Grinning from ear to ear, O'Neill replied shrewdly, "Luck's got nothing to do with it."

"Oh?" Landry asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms before him. "Care to back that?"

O'Neill lifted his chin at the words, regarding the other General thoughtfully. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am," Landry answered firmly with a nod. "Double the usual bet."

Raising an eyebrow, Jack asked, "The spread?"

Grinning, Hank answered, "The Patriots take the Vikings by two touchdowns."

O'Neill continued to climb the stairs slowly, watching his friend intently. Reaching the top step, he tilted his head slightly. "You really think your Patriots can beat my Vikings?" he asked with an amused voice, tilting his head slightly. Hank nodded ever so slightly, not breaking eye contact for a moment. "You've got a bet, Hank," Jack continued quietly, offering his hand to the other General, a glint in his eye.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Landry said softly, a faint grin playing upon his lips as he shook hands with O'Neill.

As Jack withdrew his hand, he answered, "Maybe...Sunday will tell." He shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning enigmatically at his friend.

Chuckling softly, Landry replied, "That it will." He looked over at Keegan and asked, "How's everything going, son?"

Looking back over at the Generals, Marty answered with a smile. "Everything is going just fine, sirs."

Hank nodded at this and glanced once more at Jack, who still watched him with the same smile. Chuckling, Landry turned on his heel and started up the other stairs. "Come on, Jack. We've got a lot to talk about."

Nodding silently, Jack followed up the stairs. He glanced once at Keegan on his way up with an indifferent expression, then looked back to where he was going, disappearing up into the stairwell behind Landry.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Daniel grumbled at the sound of the voice, mumbling sleepily in response. Suddenly he felt warm, soft hands rubbing his shoulders and neck. "Come on, you've got work to do." He smiled at the touch, sighing happily. The hands found their way into his hair, fingers gliding through the short strands upon the back of his head. "Besides," the voice added wryly, "I got a lot less sleep then you did, so if I can't take a nap, then neither can you."

At that, one of the hands suddenly found his ear and pinched it firmly.

"OW!" Daniel complained, lifting his head up from his arms upon the lab bench in Carter's lab, looking around with an annoyed and bleary expression. He immediately found it necessary to fix his glasses, which were sitting askew on his face from the way he'd been snoozing. The first thing he saw was Vala, smiling warmly at him with bright eyes that regarded him fondly.

"That's better," she grinned, winking at him. "Besides, why would you want to sleep like that? You and I can sleep much more comfortably tonight, when we're all snuggled up together."

The archaeologist regarded her with an irritated stare, his ear still a little sore from the tweak she had given him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a grinning Sam watching the two of them. Daniel looked at Vala for a moment, considering whether or not to give her the satisfaction of a retort. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

"So I take it you're done already?" he asked simply, looking over at the crystal reader which hummed quietly with an illuminated stone in its slot. Sam chuckled at this while Vala grinned from ear to ear. "What?" he asked hesitantly.

"Darling," Vala answered, wrapping her arm about his shoulders while looking at him with laughter in her eyes, "we've been working on this for the last two and a half hours..." With that she looked away, pointing off in the same direction. Following the line from Vala's finger, the archaeologist saw the clock on the wall, which clearly showed how long the two women had been working...and how long he'd been sleeping.

"Oh," he replied sheepishly, looking back at the raven-haired beauty next to him, who smiled warmly while looking into his eyes with an adoring stare.

"We're only done the first part," Sam said, causing the two to look over at her. She in turn looked over to the computer that now had Goa'uld writing on it, Daniel and Vala following her gaze. "We've managed to interface the device in with our computers, and can access the data we brought back with us." Sighing, she looked back at Daniel and Vala. "Now comes the difficult part – we've got to attack the encryption."

"But at least you can start getting some work done," Vala interjected wryly. "Just think, all of that thrilling, exciting data is there at your finger tips, ready for you to spend endless hours pouring through it, looking, searching..."

"Oh, joy," Daniel lamented, running his fingers through his hair as he looked at the text on Sam's monitor with some apprehension. The screen was filled with the various sundry bits of data and log files that they'd captured while on the Ha'tak. "I think I'd rather be translating the phone book," he said in a somewhat defeated voice.

"Oh come now, darling," Vala answered with a big smile, wrapping her other arm about his neck. "Just look at it as a treasure hunt."

Daniel looked back at Vala with an irritated look. Ignoring her arms about him, he glanced over to Sam and asked, "Can you put the data where I can get to it from the computer in my lab?" he asked.

"Uhm, sure," Carter answered after a moment's hesitation, followed by a shrug as she started typing at her computer.

"What's wrong, darling?" Vala asked with a wide grin, "Don't want us to see you asleep on the job again?" Looking back over to the woman next to him, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"No," he began with a weary voice, answering in a somewhat measured pace. "I'm interested in working in some peace and quiet. If the two of you are going to do as much talking with your next job as you did on this last one, I'll never be able to focus on my part."

Vala raised her eyebrow at this, asking with laughter in her voice, "and how would you know if we'd been talking, yelling, or singing, sleeping beauty?" Daniel opened his mouth to retort but found himself short of anything to say. She grinned then shrugged, withdrawing her arms. "Suit yourself," she said indifferently. "You'll be missing some_ thrilling _stuff, I guarantee you!"

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled, "You can tell me all about it later." Standing up from the stool, he glanced over to Sam, "anything I need to do?"

The blond-haired woman shook her head as she turned back to the other two. "Nope, I've put the data up so you can access it from your computer. I sent you an email with the link." Daniel nodded at this and she added, "I'll keep churning through the various crystals that have the unencrypted data, tossing their contents on the same file store. I'll let you know when it's all done."

Nodding again, Daniel smiled at her. "Sounds good, thanks a lot." With that he started to walk out of the room, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What, no good bye kiss?" Vala's teasing voice called out to him as he reached the threshold of the door.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and sighed, pausing wordlessly for a moment, his shoulders sagging as he hung his head. He slowly turned around, to see Vala smiling from ear to ear at him, her arms folded in front of her. The archaeologist met her gaze, and she raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head slightly. With another sigh, he slowly walked over to her, his hands still in his pockets. Coming to stand before her, he replied deliberately, "Good bye, Vala," with an underlying irritation.

Vala wrapped her arms about his neck with an exaggerated motion, leaning her weight against him. He reluctantly wrapped his arms about her waist as she looked up at him with a sultry grin. "Good bye, my Daniel," she answered huskily, staring into his eyes with a warm, yet amused stare, waiting patiently for him to come to her. After a moment's pause, Daniel sighed yet again and did just that, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

Vala smiled even more as she met his lips with hers, immediately deepening the kiss and pulling him closer with her arms about his neck. He hesitated for only a moment, then lost himself in her touch, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist, squeezing her to him. The two moaned softly together, their tongues entwined and their breath quickening as they kissed each other hotly.

Without meaning to, Sam suddenly sneezed loudly. Two jumped at this, suddenly breaking the kiss. Daniel and Vala both looked over at her, he with flushed cheeks while she with an annoyed stare. By the look of it, the archaeologist had completely forgotten that they had an audience. Vala pursed her lips in irritation, glaring at the other woman.

"Sorry," Sam said meekly, looking like she was about ready to crawl under a rock. Vala sighed just as Daniel slowly pulled away from her. The raven-haired woman turned to look at him as he stepped away.

"I think I'll be going now," Daniel said quickly, looking back and forth from Vala to Sam, "Lots of translating to do, don'tcha know..." Vala's glare at him turned positively hostile as he started to quickly make his exit, the archaeologist trying to suppress a grin as he went. Sam gave Daniel an astonished look as he made his escape, leaving her to face a furious Vala on her own.

The two women said nothing for a few moments after Daniel left, the room thick with silence. Vala continued to stare at the empty doorway he left through, folding her arms, her expression heavy with aggravation.

"So," Sam began, trying to sound nonchalant, though it was poorly done. Vala slowly turned her head to look at the other woman, her steely gaze piercing right through her. Carter hesitated but then said, "Maybe we should get going on the ol'encryption..." She paused and waited while the other woman watched her silently. "What d'ya say?" the blond-haired woman asked with a nervous smile.

Vala stood silently for a few moments, then sighed, shaking her head wryly. "Sure, sounds like a blast," she answered in a flat voice. Walking over, she leaned on the opposite side of the table from Sam. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

Jack and Landry walked into the latter's office together, both still grinning over the bet they made down in the Control Room. Landry sat himself in the chair behind the desk, while O'Neill took one of the two chairs on the other side. Glancing over as he sat, Jack gestured and asked, "So how's the chair?"

Sighing, the General frowned slightly. "It's awful, Jack. I just can't get comfortable in it. I keep meaning to order a new one, but I just never seem to have the time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jack lamented. "The last one was so much better, but then George came and took it." He sighed, "I ended up with a nicer one after transferring to DC, but it just isn't the same..."

Landry looked at his friend with a grin, "That does sound like George."

"Yes," Jack answered wistfully, looking off into space.

Grinning, Landry asked, "How's it going, running the 303 program?"

The other General sighed, still looking off aimlessly. "Oh, it's just thrilling. We're still trying to build the next Daedalus since sending the last one to Pegasus and losing the Prometheus." He glanced over at Landry, saying with a furrowed brow, "I don't know how many more budget meetings I can take."

His friend smiled slyly, answering, "Well just don't forget why you put in for that transfer." Jack smiled widely at Hank's words, looking away again thoughtfully. Landry paused for a moment, then asked, "Speaking of which, how's the planning going for that, anyway?"

The question elicited a shrug from O'Neill, who raised his eyebrows as he considered it. "Well," he said, "let's just say I'm glad that I'm in DC most of the time." Looking back over to the man behind the desk, he added, "but she keeps me _very_ well informed about the place settings she's chosen, the flowers she wants to decorate with, what we're serving at the reception, or..." he paused, lifting his eyebrows. Landry grinned as Jack sighed again, finishing, "Well, you get the idea."

Hank chuckled at this as Jack smiled slightly. After a moment, O'Neill asked, "How about you? How are things here?"

Nodding, Landry answered, "Doing well enough, I guess. I can certainly say it's the most interesting job I've ever had," he answered with a smile. "Exciting, too. I never imagined I'd be commanding Earth's gateway to the rest of the galaxy...or that such an amazing thing existed in the world." He paused before adding, with a crooked grin, "It really is a good command, Jack."

Tilting his head, Jack asked, "Is that a thank you I'm hearing, Hank?" He raised an eyebrow at the other General as a smile slowly bloomed on his face, accompanied by that same mischievous look in his eyes that haunted Daniel throughout breakfast.

Landry lifted his chin at this, regarding the other warily. He hadn't meant to get so carried away. "Did I mention that Jackson's parcel arrived?" he answered, deciding it was best to just change the subject.

Jack's smile grew even more at this, and he watched his friend silently for a moment, letting the tension build. The two watched each other intently, until Jack finally replied, "Really? What'd Danny say about that?"

"Well," Landry began, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief while being careful to keep a poker face in front of Jack. "he was excited about it, as you might expect – especially now."

"Naturally," O'Neill answered. "So he's going to change his plans, then?"

"Of course," Landry answered, nodding slightly as he leaned forward on his desk. "He kind of has to now, doesn't he?" Jack nodded wordlessly at this, grinning at the other, both of them chuckling. "I told him that I'd help out with that, figured maybe you'd be able to pitch in since you're actually over in DC these days."

Jack opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a soft buzzing could be heard from his vicinity, causing the man to frown intensely. Landry furrowed his brow for a moment before an identical buzz on his person made him grimace and groan inwardly, just as Jack had. Both men started reaching for the Blackberry email devices on their belts even as the second buzz confirmed that they had received a new message.

"I see Hammond made you get one too," Landry grinned wryly at Jack, knowing his distaste for such things.

"The entire senior staff, Hank," Jack lamented, "Now that Hammond's emerged from the Mountain, he's seen how the world does business these days and is determined we're all going to catch up...sadly..." He frowned at his words, fumbling on the device to enter his password. As he did, he muttered, "you know, the techs warned me that if I couldn't enter the right password after six tries, this thing would wipe itself and become useless..."

Chuckling, the other General replied as he unlocked his device, "I know, tempting isn't it?"

Shaking his head as he started reading the email, O'Neill replied absentmindedly, "They lied, it doesn't work."

Landry chuckled lightly, a big smile blooming on his face as he too started to read the email. He quickly began to frown as he read silently through the text, however, as did Jack. Landry sighed as they both continued to read, "Oh, this won't be good..."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Mitchell asked angrily as he and Teal'c filed in, leaving the door open behind them.

"Agent Michaels, NID." He extended his hand to the Colonel, who merely crossed his arms and glared in response. The man in the black suit grinned and dropped his hand after a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked irritably, watching the man intently.

Grinning, the man answered, "Well I'm here to interrogate the prisoner, just like you."

"Right," Mitchell answered, "I can just imagine."

Chuckling, Agent Michaels replied, "Please, I'm not CIA and this isn't Gitmo. The NID is a new organization now..."

"Yeah, I'm sure y'all are just a bunch of choir boys now, ain'tcha?" the sarcasm was thick in Mitchell's voice as he cut off the other. Teal'c watched the two silently, occasionally flicking a glance at the prisoner. "How did you even know we have this prisoner? Does General Landry know you're here?"

Folding his arms, Agent Michaels answered, "The NID is kept informed of everything that goes on in the Mountain. It's part of that little thing we call _civilian oversight_. You know, that minor trifle that you military types find so tedious and inconvenient." Mitchell bristled at the other's assertion and started to say something but Michaels continued, "As to General Landry, yes he knows I'm here. He authorized my performing this examination, actually.

"Funny, he never told me anything about it," Cam snapped back, glaring harshly and suspiciously at the man.

The NID operative smirked, answering, "Well isn't that interesting..."

Cam scowled at the other's words, looking set to fire back at him. Teal'c anticipated the hot response that might issue forth and calmly spoke before his fellow had a chance. "If you have been interrogating this prisoner, then what have you learned thus far?" his voice was flat and unemotional, though he regarded the man disdainfully.

Michaels looked from the Colonel to the Jaffa, hesitating as his cheeky grin quickly dissolved into a slight frown. "Nothing, actually." He tossed the closed folder down on the table with a sigh. "The man is buttoned up tight, he hasn't said a word to me, in fact."

It was Mitchell's turn to smirk this time, crossing his arms. "Well," he began, grinning, "I'm so glad you spent the tax-payer's dollars to come all this way from DC, just to help us out. It's a good thing we've got the NID to ensure we military types do our jobs right."

Now it was Michael's turn to frown, regarding the other two intently. The prisoner sat quietly at the table with his hands folded together in front of him, having watched the exchange in complete silence. As the three in front of him bickered back and forth, the faintest hint of a smile could be seen about his lips as a foreboding look glimmered in his eyes.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky above the Ancient ruins on PX8-317, it's rays providing little heat to warm the chill air. Eight uniformed men could be seen in a rather wide semi-circle about the Stargate, standing in twos, with one pair standing by the DHD. Near the stone base of the circle, a MALP sat idle as it had for the past several days now.

The two men at one end of the semi-circle had been relatively quiet since they arrived with their team and SG-18 and SG-9. One of them suddenly broke the silence. "I can't believe our mission got scrubbed for babysitting duty." The blond-haired Captain grimaced as he spoke, looking off at the distant tree line near the horizon.

The other standing near him glanced over with an amused eye at his fellow's words. Smirking slightly, he replied, "Come on, you know as well as I do that it wasn't very likely we were going to be doing anything more exciting. The last several planets we hit were duds, just as boring as this one."

The blond-haired Captain sighed at this, glancing back at the man next to him. "Yeah, you're right," he muttered in a defeated tone. "Still, at least on our originally scheduled mission, we had the chance of _something_ interesting happening. Here, it's zero." Looking away back at the tree line he kept grumbling, "zippo, zilch, nada..." As he looked off in the distance, his voice trailed off as he began to stare intently at the forest off in the distance, his brow furrowing in concern.

Reaching into a pouch on his vest, the Captain pulled out a small cylinder that he held up to his eye and looked through towards the forest. His friend watched on with a concerned expression.

"Uh oh," the blond-haired Captain said, pulling his telescope away and looking over at the other, who furrowed his brow in concern.

* * *

Landry sighed from the tips of his toes as he tossed his Blackberry down on the desk. "A cargo ship observed heading towards Earth..." His voice was tired as he crossed his arms before him on the desk, leaning on his elbows as he looked across at Jack. "Do you think this is a reprisal?"

O'Neill looked up from his gadget to the other General, raising his eyebrows with a thoughtful expression. "For destroying that Ha'tak?" he asked thoughtfully, to which Landry nodded. Shrugging with an indecisive expression, he answered, "Maybe. Hard to say right now..." Sighing, he started to tap away at his gadget, apparently writing an email. "I'm probably going to have to make some calls before we have that meeting Hammond scheduled in ten minutes." He sighed, furrowing his brow as he fumbled with the keys.

Landry nodded, "You can use my phone. If you need me to leave, just say so."

Shaking his head, Jack answered absentmindedly. "Nah. I've just got to check on a few things before the meeting. Unfortunately, since we're short a couple of battle cruisers, we really don't have anything in the way of defenses." He paused as he studied his device for a moment with a furrowed brow, then added, "Stick around, I might have some questions for you actually. After I'm done we can roll right into the Hammond meeting."

Smiling, Landry nodded, "Alright, then."

Jack sighed as he started to work the scroll wheel on the side of the Blackberry with his thumb, pulling his chair closer to the desk and moving the phone around. Finding what he was looking for on the gadget, he reached over and picked up the receiver. Starting to dial, he asked Landry, "We don't really know anything about these new snakes, do we?" glancing up as he spoke.

"No we don't, but your old team is supposed to be working on that as we speak." Landry picked up his device and returned it to its place on his person. "Though it seemed doubtful that they'll be able to learn much more than they already knew when they returned last night." Pursing his lips as O'Neill finished dialing and put the receiver to his ear, Hank said reluctantly, "From what they were telling me, the really good intel they grabbed was heavily encrypted. They were rather pessimistic about being able to break it..."

Jack nodded silently, a small smile coming over his face. "Carter's working on it," he said simply with finality, with a measure of pride in his voice. Just as he finished speaking, he then turned his attention to the phone and started to talk into the receiver.

* * *

Sitting at her lab bench, Sam sighed in frustration as she dropped her head in her hands and closed her eyes, grimacing. At the white-board, Vala looked at Sam in annoyance, dropping her hand from the formula she'd been writing on the board, her fingers clenching the marker tightly. The raven-haired woman's mouth was twisted in a frown as she regarded the other thoughtfully for a moment.

"Vala, that just doesn't make any sense!" Carter protested tensely, still looking down at the table as she continued to rest her head in her hands.

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you. I've tried to explain it several times now...!" Exasperated, she looked back at the board, reviewing what she wrote and shrugging in frustration.

Half of the white surface was covered in formulas written with a green pen that contained greek symbols, matrices, and several other icons written in expressions familiar to mathematicians on Earth. The other half, the side Vala stood at, was covered in equations written with a blue marker. The symbols contained in these expressions and the way they were arranged was all quite foreign to any born upon the third planet from this sun. There was evidence of considerable erasing and rewriting all over both sides, almost like a back-and-forth fight had been going on in writing on the board.

Taking a deep breath, Vala spoke again, trying to sound patient. "Look, I understand that you're having trouble grasping the concepts," Carter looked up at the other woman, glaring at her, "but if you would just accept the foundations I'm trying to teach you, it'll all go much more smoothly."

Sighing in frustration, Sam snapped back, "Vala, it's not the conventions that I've got a problem with." She gestured at the top half of Vala's side of the board, the top half of which was covered in a series of definitions. "It's the logic you're trying to argue." Sitting up, she started emphasizing her words with her hands. "The theorems your trying to establish fly in the face of some well established mathematical principles."

Rolling her eyes, Vala capped the marker and tossed it into the tray at the base of the white-board. "Sam," she began, walking over to the lab bench, "I've been telling you. These theorems are the foundation of Goa'uld cryptography. I know they're advanced for your mathematics, but you need to learn them." Upon reaching the bench, she leaned on the side opposite from the other woman. "They work, and so do the more advanced concepts that build on them. These _are _just the basics of Goa'uld math." Carter bristled at the word_ basic, _but Vala continued without noticing. "The proof of it is that those vipers have been applying it all in practice for centuries!"

Sam frowned bitterly at the other's words, looking back over at the white board in tense silence. She shook her head, "Well, either way, I need a break." Sighing wearily, she added, "I'm not going to get anywhere just beating my head against the wall like this." She hopped down from the stool and glanced over at the clock on the wall. Another two hours had passed since Daniel left. "What do you say we get some lunch?" she asked, saying further, "it's getting to be mid afternoon already."

Nodding, Vala stood up straight, stepping away from the bench. "That sounds like a good idea," she said with a smile. "Perhaps some food and a fresh set of eyes will help both of us."

Meeting her gaze, Carter returned the smile. "Yeah, I've solved more than one problem by stepping away from it after spending hours just spinning my wheels and then coming back to it later." She chuckled, "more often than not, the answer just jumps out at me."

The two women left Carter's lab and started to walk through the hallway, continuing to talk as they went. "I wish my Dad was still alive," Sam lamented, half to herself. Pursing her lips, she added, "he and Selmac would be a great help right now."

Furrowing her brow, Vala looked over at him, "Why can't you contact this Selmac on your own? Was your father the only one who knew how to reach him?"

Glancing over as they walked, Sam answered, "No, my father was a Tok'ra. Selmac was his symbiote" Vala blinked in surprise at this, turning to look at Sam incredulously. Reading the other's thoughts, Sam added, "he only became a Tok'ra recently. He became Selmac's host about eight years ago, when he was dying of cancer."

"Ah," Vala answered, nodding in understanding. "So naturally, the symbiote healed him."

"That's right," Sam answered as the two turned a corner and approached the elevator. "As it turns out, Selmac was one of their oldest and wisest. His last host was dying, so it was actually rather good timing for the both of them." As they arrived at the elevator door, Carter pushed the button. Continuing as they waited for it to arrive, she said, "He was one of their leaders, actually. My father became very involved in the Tok'ra for the last years of his life." Vala nodded, watching the other as she listened intently.

The doors opened and the two walked into the empty chamber. As Sam pushed the button for twenty-two, Vala asked tentatively, "So your father and his symbiote died recently, then?" Sam looked back at the raven-haired woman beside her as the elevator started to descend, the chamber humming quietly.

She nodded, looking down. "Yes, they died just over a year ago, actually."

"I am so sorry, Sam," Vala said softly, causing Carter to look back over.

"It's alright," the other woman answered, pursing her lips. She paused, then added, "My father was on death's door when we brought him to Selmac, so the last eight years we had were actually a gift." She smiled at the thought. "I had a hard time accepting that when he died last year. I felt cheated of the years I had expected were yet to come, but as time has gone on, it's really started to sink in how lucky I was."

She paused, adding with a sigh, "I just wish I'd been able to see him more. We didn't spend much time together over those years, since we were both so busy." Her smile grew a bit as she met Vala's gaze, finishing, "but these last years were still the best. After he blended, we settled our disagreements and had a really good relationship after that."

Vala smiled warmly at the words. Just then, the elevator doors opened and the two exited together while a few uniformed SGC personnel waited outside to enter in turn. The two women walked past the crowd outside the elevator, continuing along the corridor together quietly, Vala choosing to respect Sam's silence following her telling of her father.

After a while, they turned another corner and Sam glanced over to Vala with a playful smile. "So I guess you mustered up the courage to talk with Daniel last night..."

Looking back at the other woman with a smirk, Vala remembered their conversation about Daniel from the night before. "Hm, what tipped you off?" she answered wryly, the two sharing amused gaze.

As they entered the cafe together, Sam shrugged at Vala's words. "Call it instinct," she quipped with a wide grin. "I've always been good at picking up on subtleties."

"That's quite a gift," Vala chuckled heartily as the two of them approaching the food counter. "Most people wouldn't have picked up on something so inconspicuous as our little encounter this morning." The two smiled from ear to ear together at the memory as they each took a tray and selected their lunch from the array of sandwiches and side dishes.

"Well, I'm really glad things are coming together for you two," Sam told Vala as they carried their trays to an empty table. Sitting opposite one another, the blond-haired woman continued, "It was a total shocker this morning to see it so..." Sam hesitated, struggling to find the right word.

"Laid bare?" Vala grinned, making the other woman look back with a slight blush.

"Something like that," Sam replied awkwardly. "Nonetheless, it's really great to know you two are working things out."

Vala smiled sweetly at the woman across the table, amused by her reaction. She picked up her sandwich, pausing to say with a grin, "I don't think anyone was more surprised than I was. When I first returned through your Stargate two days ago, I would _never_ have guessed that my Daniel would treat me so differently."

Sam smiled knowingly as she swallowed a bite of food. "You didn't see his face when we realized you hadn't ringed back aboard the Prometheus."

Vala raised an eyebrow at this, asking, "The penny finally dropped, hm?"

Shaking her head, Sam grinned and asked lightheartedly, "How did you ever get such a command of Earth idioms?" her voice laced with disbelief at the ability of the raven-haired off-worlder to always come out with the right saying.

Popping a french-fry in her mouth, Vala answered, "Teal'c lent me his entire DVD collection while Daniel and I were bonded. Watched the whole thing."

The blonde-haired woman blinked in shock at this, her mouth hanging open. "That'll do it," she said conclusively as she took a bite of her own sandwich. Teal'c's movie collection was legendary at the SGC. Over the eight years he'd spent living on base without the ability to leave, he'd amassed quite the library. Sam then furrowed her brow and asked, "How did you ever get enough time?"

Grinning, Vala shrugged, "I don't sleep much a lot of the time" She paused to drink her soda and added, "Besides, we didn't leave the base much while I was bonded to Daniel. Since he was more interested in ignoring me and spending endless hours locked up in that dusty old hideaway of his, I had quite a few hours to kill during the day."

Sam nodded in understanding at this, taking a drink of her own soda. As she did, Vala prompted her with a grin, "So you were telling me how Daniel missed me so terribly much after I nobly sacrificed myself for the sake of the galaxy..."

At Vala's words, Carter tried desperately not to laugh and thus spray her drink all over the other woman. Pulling the drink away from her lips and taking a moment to regain her composure, Sam answered, "Yes, well, it's not like he came out and said anything." She paused for a moment, considering, then added, "but he and I have been close friends for a very long time now." Making eye contact with Vala, she smiled, "I could see what you meant to him, even though he was too stubborn to admit it to himself at the time." She took another pull of her drink and said, "I'm glad he finally came around."

Vala smirked at this, answering "So am I.' She paused for a moment before muttering irritably, "It bloody well took him long enough."

Chuckling, Sam answered, "Well, I think you put him off his guard. You're a lot like Jack, and it took a few life-and-death situations for those two to become such good friends."

"Daniel and I had plenty of life-and-death situations," Vala muttered, frowning at Sam's words, "and he was still rather rude to me for all that time, to say the least..."

Smiling from ear to ear, Sam answered, "Yes, and you're also a woman whose interested in a lot more than just friendship. Not to mention you're, uhm..." she hesitated before continuing, "well, you're not shy about your sexuality." The blonde haired woman cleared her throat after she finished speaking, looking away from Vala to take another drink from her soda, flushing slightly.

The raven-haired woman blinked in surprise at Sam's words, pausing for a moment before she laughed aloud. "I suppose you make a good point." The other woman looked up at this to see Vala smiling from ear to ear. Sam smiled in return, the two making eye contact. Vala continued, "Daniel does tend to be the shy type, doesn't he?"

Nodding, Sam replied, "to say the least." She had pretty much finished her lunch, as had Vala. "Still, things seem to be showing promise right now."

Shrugging, Vala answered, "We'll see. I hope so, but it's all so new." Sighing, she added, "I just hope he doesn't change his mind after a while." Sam sat in silence at Vala's words, unsure what to say to that. After a few moments, the raven-haired woman looked over and saw both their plates were empty. "Should we go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, standing and picking up her tray as did the other. "You know," she started, "I was thinking about something you said just before we took our break."

Tilting her head as the two walked over to the collection point for the dirty dishes, Vala asked, "What's that?"

Placing her tray in the bin along with Vala, Sam said, "Well, you said the Goa'uld had been using this encryption for several centuries." The other nodded and Sam continued, "I have to imagine, during that time that there had been attempts to break the encryption. That'd be a tremendous strategic and tactical advantage to any System Lord."

Nodding as they exited the cafe, Vala answered with a furrowed brow, "That makes a lot of sense. Where are you going with this?"

Sighing, Sam answered with a defeated tone, "No where positive I'm afraid. If in all that time the Goa'uld continued to use the same crypto, then it probably means that no one ever successfully broke the algorithms." Vala nodded again and Sam added with finality. "If you and I can't even get on the same page with the basic underlying mathematics, what makes us seriously think _we_ can crack it?"

* * *

Daniel sighed as he stared dumbly at his computer screen. Closing his eyes, he reached under his glasses with his fingers and rubbed them wearily. He was absolutely sick of looking through the seemingly endless supply of data sheets, log files, and inventories. It had been several hours since he left Sam and Vala, settling into his lab. While he'd learned a few odd bits and pieces they didn't know before, he hadn't come across anything particularly earth-shattering. He didn't feel like they were any closer than they were before he started to knowing anything meaningful about these new Goa'uld.

"Taking a break?"

The sound of Jack's voice broke Daniel out of his reverie. Pulling his hands away from his eyes, he righted his glasses upon his head, looking up at his friend who stood on the other side of his desk. "Jack," he said with a surprised smile, sitting up at the desk. "What're you doing here? I thought you were locked up in meetings all day."

"Ah, something came up so we ended early," O'Neill answered, avoiding Daniel's gaze and randomly picked up one of the various artifacts sitting on the far side of Jackson's desk.

Studying his friend's face, Daniel paused for a moment before asking with a furrowed brow, "What's wrong?"

Jack didn't say anything right away, but continued to idly examine the artifact in silence. After a few moments, he glanced up at the archaeologist with a considering gaze. Looking down again, he put down the trinket and answered quietly, "We spotted a cargo ship approaching Earth."

A stunned look came across Daniel's face as he absorbed the news. "What?" he asked in a stunned voice.

Jack said further, "A satellite picked it up as it passed by the moon. The thing seems to have cloaked itself, we can't find it again."

Furrowing his brow in concern, Jackson thought about it for a moment before asking further, "Do you think it's these new Goa'uld?"

Jack hesitated, before answering, "Hard to say. Maybe, but we don't know more than just that it's out there." He furrowed his brow and continued, "I've got a squadron of F302's flying on patrol up there," he waved his hand vaguely in a generally upwards direction. "Unfortunately, it's all we've got right now. We're short a few battle ships right now, so we'll just have to hope it's the one ship."

After a few moments of silence, Daniel said, "It's because we destroyed their Ha'tak."

O'Neill answered softly, "Maybe." Shrugging, he added, "We don't know yet."

Jackson looked down at his desk with a thoughtful expression. The more Daniel thought about it, the more the whole matter unsettled him and left him feeling very worried...and guilty. He couldn't help but feel responsible, couldn't help but remember how he was the one that argued they should strike at these new Goa'uld so decisively back when they were on the ship.

Jack watched Daniel's face quietly for a moment. "Stop that," he said warningly.

"Stop what?" Daniel said innocently, suddenly lifting his head again to look back up at his friend.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack answered, "You're feeling guilty because it was your idea to take out the ship."

"Am not," Daniel protested, watching his friend intently.

"Are too," Jack answered flatly, returning the stare.

"Am not," Jackson argued further, furrowing his brow.

"Are too," Jack shot back. Daniel pursed his lips, sighing. "Look," Jack continued, "you guys had no choice. You were in a tough spot and you made the best of it to take a good shot at those slimy snakes. More importantly, you all got out in one piece." Daniel's expression lightened a little as he considered Jack's words. "I'd have made the same call if I was there." Daniel raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly, the point registering with him. Grinning, Jack added, "Ya did good."

Daniel half smiled at this, looking up at his friend. After a moment of silence, he replied, "Thanks, Jack."

"Ah, it's nothin," he answered with a grin. "What was I gonna do, let you sit there and sulk all day?"

Daniel smirked at this, regarding Jack with a wry look. "So, since we know they're coming, shouldn't we go on high alert?"

Jack shook his head at this. "No, Hammond doesn't want us to tip our hand. Whoever it is probably doesn't realize that they've been spotted. If we go and circle the wagons, they may just call this one off and come back some other time, when we don't get lucky enough to see them." Daniel nodded in understanding and Jack continued. "Landry and I are spreading the word in our commands all quiet-like. George is working with the Joint Chiefs to do what he can to get other branches of the services ready without making too much noise."

"So we just sit tight and wait for them to do something?" Daniel asked with a slight frown, looking worried.

"Got a better idea?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhm," the archaeologist hesitated at this before answering, "Not really, no."

"Well, there ya go," Jack replied. Daniel nodded and looked back to his monitor as Jack glanced back down to the array of oddities scattered around Daniel's lab. The two were silent for a moment, neither with anything more to say on the matter.

Suddenly Jack broke the silence with, "So..." As Jack paused, Daniel looked up with raised eyebrows. The General continued with a mischievous smile, "had yourself a sleepover last night, huh?"

Daniel's expression dropped at this and he pursed his lips. He sighed, glaring at his friend and feeling rather shocked by the sudden topic change. "Boy, there's no putting anything past you, is there?" the archaeologist replied sardonically, feeling somewhat irritated now.

"You know me," Jack grinned at the other, "I pride myself on my powers of deduction."

"Yeah, you're a real Sherlock Holmes," Daniel shot back.

Smiling all the more at his friend's reaction, Jack answered, "Why thank you, Dr. Watson." Daniel chuckled and shook his head, closing his eyes and sitting back in his chair with a tired sigh. O'Neill pressed on, undaunted. "As much as you probably didn't want it to happen, it was good to finally meet the woman that's got you so twisted up in knots."

Daniel looked up at Jack's words. He glared at him, asking, "What makes you think she's got me up in knots?"

Smirking, Jack answered, "Well, you know, this morning kind of gave me a clue."

"There's that stunning power of deduction again," Daniel said dryly.

"Yes," Jack smiled, his eyes filled with laughter. "Impressive isn't it?" The archaeologist sighed, a beleaguered expression coming over his face. "Come on, Daniel. Admit it, you're nuts about this chick."

"Maybe," he replied. "Why are you so hung up about it?"

Jack rolled his eyes at this. "Aw gee, I don't know. Maybe because you've been one of my closest friends for ten years? Maybe because now, seven years since the death of your wife, you're finally getting together with someone?" Daniel began to look sheepish, which only made Jack grin more.

The General paused, watching Daniel closely. The archaeologist sat quietly, unsure of what to say, looking back warily. Then Daniel's expression started to sink as he saw the devilish look grow in his friend's eyes. "Wow," Jack started, his grin turning truly wicked, "you've got it _really _bad."

Daniel flushed red to his ears at his friend's words, now completely lost for words. Jack smiled in satisfaction at the reaction, regarding the blushing archaeologist with a decided gaze.

* * *

"This isn't working," Sam sighed, tossing her pen down on the lab bench. Resting her elbows on the same surface, she dropped her head in her hands, sighing. Vala stood by the white board, pursing her lips while she watched her new friend with sympathy. She let her hand holding the marker fall away from where she'd been writing on the board, and waited patiently for Sam to say something.

Since returning from their lunch break, the two had made considerable progress, or at least that's what Vala thought. The white board was now completely covered with green writing. The same alien symbols written in various expressions that Vala had drawn on the one half of the board before lunch now covered the entire surface, filling almost every bare inch. In front of Carter was a bound notebook, with the same symbols and expressions written out, as well as a considerable amount of notes around the formulas.

When they returned to Carter's lab, they had agreed to start over, Sam asking Vala to teach her as if she didn't know anything about higher mathematics. The blond-haired woman hoped that if she just tried to ignore what she knew, they could get on the same page and actually start trying to apply Vala's knowledge to breaking the encryption. While she'd managed to be an attentive student and things had gone considerably better than the other several hours, Sam couldn't keep suppressed her inherent conflict with Vala's presentation.

"Would you like me to cover that last part again?" the raven-haired woman finally asked tentatively after a period of extended silence.

"No," Sam sighed again, sitting up a bit more straight and looking over at the woman by the board. "I think I'm done for today." She smiled at the other woman, adding, "You've been really great, being so patient with me, but I just can't resolve the fundamental problems I have with your concepts. Things just aren't clicking with what we understand about mathematics..."

Pursing her lips, Vala capped the marker and tossed it on the board's tray. Walking over to the bench, she leaned upon the surface, asking, "I guess we'll just have to pick it up again tomorrow?"

Nodding, Sam looked at her friend with a tired gaze. "Yeah," she said with a reluctant voice. "I guess so..."

Chuckling, Vala asked, "but you're_ really_ not looking forward to it, are you?"

The blond grinned, asking back in reply, "Whatever gave you that idea?" At her words, she partly turned on her stool, moving so she could access her computer on the desk perpendicular to the bench.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Vala grinned, reaching over to pull Sam's notebook over. Turning it around, she looked over the many pages of notes that her friend had scrawled so thoroughly. "Sam, these are really good notes," she said with a bit of amazement, blinking in surprise. "I didn't realize I'd talked so much..."

Smiling, Sam glanced away from the monitor to look briefly before returning her attention to the computer. "Thanks. I always did enjoy being a student, it's been a long time since I've had the opportunity." As she started typing away in a terminal window on her screen, she added, "You were a pretty good teacher, I just wish there wasn't this..._issue_...we keep having..." Her voice trailed off at the end as she became completely absorbed by what she saw on her monitor.

Something in Sam's voice made Vala look up from reading the notebook. She watched her friend stare at the screen, then type a few heavy keystrokes into the computer and stare at the results in tense silence again. Vala silently watched Sam do this several times, each time the blonde's typing became faster and more frenetic, her expression growing more and more concerned.

"What's wrong?" Vala asked with a worried voice, regarding Sam with an intent stare, deeply concerned by Carter's expression.

Hesitating to respond, Carter typed in a few more commands and watched the results before glancing back to the other. "I'm not sure..." she looked back at the screen and typed a few more commands, reading the resulting text. "...but I think our computers have been hacked..."

"What?!?" Vala asked in shock, her brow furrowing as she watched on, helplessly.

Carter typed a few more commands, her brow furrowed in deep concern as she read the results. "Oh yeah, we've been whacked." She said with depressing finality. Pausing for just a moment, she then suddenly jumped down from her stool. Taking fast, wide steps towards the door, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Come on," she said hurriedly to Vala, as she reached the door.

The raven-haired woman watched Carter jump up and nearly sprint for the door in shock, hesitating for just a second as the woman beckoned her to follow. In a flash, Vala was hustling to catch up, asking in a worried voice, "Where are we going?"

"Down to level 28," Sam answered, picking up her pace to a jog. "I need to make sure the core mainframe isn't compromised."

"What, can't you just do that from up here?" Vala asked in reply, the two running along the hallway, nearly running into various people as they went.

"No," Carter answered as they reached the elevator. She punched the call button and turned to the other, "the computer is so well protected that the only way to log into it directly is in a restricted access room down on the same level as the Stargate."

"Shouldn't we tell General Landry?" Vala asked as they waited impatiently for the doors to open.

Sam glanced back at the woman briefly, looking distracted. "We will, but his first question is going to be about the core system. I can't know that until we get down there and see for ourselves."

The doors opened and the two women walked in, saying nothing more. A tense silence settled in as Carter pushed the button for level 28, her face heavy with worry as the doors closed in front of them. The two said nothing while the elevator hummed quietly in its descent to the bowels of the SGC.

The doors opened to the elevator on level 28, Sam and Vala running out even before they were done. Sam charged down the hallways, Vala struggling to keep up. While she prided herself on her fitness, she was amazed at the urgency that bore Carter forward.

The two worked their way through the corridors' various twists and turns, until they came upon a hallway that ended in a heavy steel door with no windows. Upon reaching it, Sam stopped just long enough to swipe her access card, pressing her hand upon a flat panel just below the card reader. After a moment, the panel lit up a pale green color, and a loud click could be heard from the door. Sam then flung the door open and ran in. Vala reached the door as it started to swing close, making her way in behind her friend.

As the door swung shut behind her, Vala was amazed at the room they'd entered. The floor of the room consisted of large white tiles, which were completely featureless. White concrete walls rose up without feature to the 10-foot ceiling. She couldn't help but notice that each corner of the ceiling had a video camera pointing down at the room. On either side of the room were a number of rows of large, black metal cabinets. The doors on these cabinets were covered with a variety of blinking lights and digital displays.

Out of the middle of the room rose a great cylindrical tower, stopping just a few feet shy of the ceiling of the room. At the bottom of the tower, directly in front of the door, was a lone chair that sat seemingly in front of nothing.

Sam rushed over to this chair and sat down. Immediately a display on the tower directly at eye-level with her came to life, lighting up with a bright white background with a slowly spinning 3-D picture of the SGC insigna. A deep computerized voice bellowed out, "Identify yourself."

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," she began as Vala quietly walked up to stand behind her friend, watching wordlessly.

The display flashed after a moment and the computerized voice spoke again, "Enter authorization code for voice print authentication."

Carter immediately responded, "code Alpha-Tango-fiver-nine-zero-zero-Charlie-Baker."

After another few moments, the computer spoke once more. "You have been authenticated. Welcome back, Samantha Carter. Your last logon was fifty days ago at twenty-hundred hours Greenwich Mean Time. Your logon session lasted fifty-three minutes and twenty-eight seconds." At that, a keyboard extended from the horizontal column and the screen turned black with a blinking white cursor.

Immediately Sam reached out and started typing away furiously, entering command after command into the console and reading the results quickly. Vala watched with a concerned brow, not understanding what Carter was doing but waiting patiently to hear the results of her friend's efforts.

After a few agonizing minutes, Vala was about to say something when suddenly Sam sat back in the chair, breathing a deep sigh of relief. "We're alright," she said, "I can't find any sign that the intrusion has reached the mainframe."

"Well that's certainly good news," Vala replied. Carter then leaned forward and resumed typing as the raven-haired woman continued, "I wonder, is there something you can do to protect this computer more than it normally is?"

Glancing back at Vala with a grin, Sam answered as she looked back at the screen. "As a matter of fact, yes." She paused to type a few commands and then added, "I've already started locking down the system to limit access even further. It'll disrupt base operations a little and dampen our communications with the rest of the JWICS network, but at least we'll have bought some time." Carter entered a few more commands before typing one last key that caused the keyboard to retract into the column, which then went dark again.

The Colonel got up out of her chair and turned to leave. Vala followed behind Sam and the two left the room together. On their way out, Sam had to go through the same badge-swipe and hand scan regiment as when they first entered. "Okay, now we tell Landry," Sam said as they walked into the hallway, the door closing on its own behind them.

"What do you think Landry's going to say about this?" Vala asked Sam as they walked briskly through the corridors of the SGC, quickly making their way to the Gate Control Room.

Glancing back over to the other woman with a concerned and distracted eye, Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not even sure what to make of it." The blonde-haired Colonel looked forward again, deeply lost in thought. Vala pursed her lips in silent thought at her friend's answer, saying nothing more.

The two turned the last corner and strode into the doorway of the Control Room. Sam entered first, quickly reaching the stairs, hiking up them two at a time to the monitor-filled room. Vala followed right behind her, but as soon as she passed through the doorway, something started bothering her, making her slow slightly. She was so distracted by what they had to tell Landry, however, she half ignored it as she approached the stairway. Sam was in such a rush that she had put some distance between her and Vala, already almost reaching the top of the stairs even as the other just reached the first stair.

Keegan and Hooper were both standing in the farther parts of the room, each attending different computer terminals. Martin was on the far side of the room, nearest the opposite door leading out of the control room. He was attending a computer with a clipboard full of papers, writing upon them from time to time as he read data from a monitor. The other technician was at the far back wall, busily scrolling through lines of text on the terminal there. As the two women entered the room, Keegan suddenly whipped his head up from his clipboard, turning abruptly to stare at them with an intense gaze as they walked in.

Sam furrowed her brow as she crested the stairs, something suddenly making her feel very unsettled. Her thoughts had been intently focused on what they had to tell Landry, but now she felt a sudden and dramatic panic welling up within her as she crested the stairs. She slowed slightly as she walked across the floorboards, approaching the spiral stairs heading up into the briefing room outside of Landry's office. Her concentration faltered on the matter at hand as something inside of her screamed at her conscious mind for attention, fighting its way to the forefront through the sea of her other thoughts.

Vala reached the top of the stairs several steps behind Sam, and she suddenly lost all focus on her thoughts about their discovery. She felt a sickening, twisting knot in the pit of her stomach, one that she had felt all too recently. Suddenly it clicked in the raven-haired woman's mind what was wrong, what she sensed. It was the same thing she felt back in the hatchery on Kevlin Prime, just before the Goa'uld had attacked her.

She looked over to Sam just as the other woman suddenly froze in her tracks, turning to look back at Vala. The two looked at each other intensely and the raven-haired woman could see that her friend had just realized the same thing. In a panic, they looked across the room at the two techs, only to see Marty Keegan staring intently at them. His eyes flashed brightly as they made eye contact.

With lightning speed, the man dropped his clipboard and drew a 9mm pistol out of one of the pockets of his jumpsuit. Before the papers even hit the floor, he raised the weapon at the two women and fired off two shots.

Vala dove to the floor as she saw the man raise his weapon, his shot digging deeply into her shoulder. At the same time, she looked over at the Sam in time to see her recoil as if she had been punched in the stomach. The force of the bullet knocked her back against the wall, splattering blood everywhere.

"SAM!" Vala cried out, stumbling over herself to reach her friend, half crawling to reach her. As she watched, Carter clutched her stomach, her fingers quickly becoming red with her own blood as she slid down the wall into a limp sitting position. Her friend looked at her with a shocked and pained expression, unable to speak.

Suddenly the base klaxon rang out, the hallways and Gate Control Room filling with a flashing red light. Reacting on instinct, Vala scrambled to her feet and ran over to her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keegan turn his weapon on the other technician, who had sounded the alarm. He fired one shot at the man, striking him in the head. The other technician flew back from the impact, striking the computers, spraying his blood over the blinking wall of lights as his limp body fell to the ground in a pile.

Vala grabbed Sam by the shoulders and started to drag her behind the spiral staircase going up. As she did, the sounds of booted footsteps came from the doorway behind her. She half realized as she hauled her wounded friend behind some shelter that the SFs from the Gateroom had heard the shots and were now charging up the stairs. As the metal stairs clanged loudly from the heavy foot-falls, Vala stopped pulling Sam, figuring they were under as much cover as they could get right now.

"FREEZE!" she heard one of the SFs yell, "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" She heard two more cracks of the pistol, and then the sound of a body falling down the stairwell. Suddenly the room filled with the heavy staccato sound of an M-16 firing from the doorway. As she heard the gun fire, Vala fumbled around in her pockets for the Goa'uld healing device she'd acquired while they were on Dakara. Another burst of automatic weapons fire filled the room, followed immediately by the sound of glass shattering. Vala realized that Keegan had taken cover behind the star map in the middle of the control room.

Then her fingers closed around the device. In a hurried panic, Vala pulled it out of her pocket and placed it on her hand, holding it over Sam's stomach. She watched Sam's face as the red light came to life on the device. The woman had a distant look in her eyes, and was having trouble breathing. "Just hang on, Sam," she said quietly with urgency. Suddenly then she heard another two shots from where Keegan was and the sound of another body falling down the stairs that lead into the room.

At this, the room became deathly silent. Vala's pulse quickened as she tried to focus on healing her friend, but she found it difficult as her mind flooded with fear. Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the sound of the footfalls that now filled the space. As she started to focus on the healing process, she heard the footsteps stop and the sound of someone tapping on a keyboard. The doors to the Gateroom and the Control Room then closed noisily and she heard the Stargate start a dialing sequence.

Suddenly a strong hand grasped her wrist and jerked her hand away from Sam, ripping the healing device off her finger in the process. Carter gasped as the device suddenly was pulled away, coughing painfully, her breathing becoming labored again.

Vala cried out in pain and frustration as she looked up at Martin Keegan's face. The eyes flashed again, and he spoke in the voice of the Goa'uld. "What are you doing playing with toys that are beyond your kin, slave?" He smirked at her and raised his pistol to her head.

A shot rang out. Vala flinched, but to her amazement she was still alive and Keegan was clutching his shoulder in pain. She looked up past Keegan towering over her to see General Landry leaning over the railing with a smoking pistol in his hand and a hard look on his face. The Goa'uld immediately whipped around with his pistol and fired several shots at the General. Landry ducked behind the cover of the stairwell as the Keegan spun about, however, and the bullets merely struck metal and concrete.

Vala wasted no time at the opportunity, punching Keegan in the groin as hard as she could with her un-wounded hand, her off hand. He half crumpled at this, but managed to stay on his feet, immediately swinging back around and striking her in the face with his pistol, knocking her down into a prone position.

"WENCH!" The Goa'uld cried out in pain as he raised his pistol at her once more. Suddenly more shots rang out from the stairwell, striking Keegan twice in the back. He spun around and fired back at the stairwell for the second time, but the General had again disappeared behind the metal framework. Snarling in pain and anger, Keegan ran away, his blood dripping on the floor as he went.

Just then, the Stargate finished its dialing sequence and the explosive force of the established wormhole could be heard. Vala looked up from where she lay, blood dripping from her mouth as the Goa'uld started to run to front of the Control Room. Keegan fired several times at the bullet proof glass, causing several cracks to form around where the bullets struck in a tight grouping. As he closed distance with the front of the room, charged forward and leaped into the window, his body breaking through the plate glass, falling into the Gateroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Clearing his throat, Daniel looked at Jack with uncertainty. His friend, in turn, merely continued to smirk wryly. "Yeah, you've got it bad alright," Jack said with an amused voice.

Sighing, the archaeologist sat up in his chair. "Look, Jack," he began, his voice unsure.

"Oh, this should be good," Jack grinned, interrupting his friend with an eager voice. Daniel paused, caught off guard. Pursing his lips, the archaeologist opened his mouth to continue, when suddenly the room filled with a flashing red light as the base klaxon rang out loudly.

The two looked up at the noise, waiting expectantly for the on-duty tech to make an announcement. After many moments of nothing but the klaxon, Jack and Daniel shared a worried look. "Uhm...shouldn't they have told us something by now?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Unless you guys changed things since I left..." Jack answered, furrowing his brow.

"Nope," Daniel answered. "Gateroom?" he asked worriedly.

"Probably," Jack answered. At that, he spun around and dashed out the door while Daniel jumped up from behind his desk and raced after his friend.

* * *

"I dunno, what do you think?" Colonel Mitchell quietly asked Teal'c and Agent Michaels. The three stood huddled together on the far side of the room, each regarding the prisoner with a wary and tired eye. They had spent the entire day attempting to interrogate the prisoner, but had absolutely nothing to show for it. The man had not spoken once. 

They had yelled at him, goaded him, threatened him, and mocked him. They had attempted to get his ire by telling him of the Ha'tak they had destroyed, but he seemed unmoved by the story. They had threatened him with a life in solitary confinement, but the man had not even blinked an eye at this. Teal'c had even tried to persuade him on his own, but to no avail. By comparison, the three were losing their patience and growing very tired of the whole business.

"I've never had an interrogation go this badly," Michaels answered Cam, his voice near a whisper.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied just as softly. "Only among the strongest of the Jaffa have I seen such a will and strength as this one shows."

Sighing, Mitchel said, "Well, I think we need to start considering..." just then the base klaxon started to sound, and the small window in the door to the room was filled with a flashing red light. The Colonel looked over to Teal'c with a concerned expression, one the Jaffa returned with a hard eye.

After several moments of the klaxon continued sounding, Teal'c spoke quietly. "The Gate Control Room should have made some announcement by now as to what the nature of the emergency is."

"Yeah, something's wrong," Mitchel answered with a tense voice. He glanced over at the prisoner with a frown, then looked to Michaels. "We need to go down to the Gateroom," he began hesitantly.

"Go," Michaels answered, "I'll keep at this guy, see what I can do." Mitchell regarded the NID agent warily. While the two had managed to put their initial animosity aside for the day, he still didn't trust the man. However, it didn't seem like he had a lot of choice. If he wanted to go see what was wrong in the Gateroom, he had to leave Agent Michaels to his own devices.

"Alright, Teal'c, you're with me. Michaels, we'll be back after we deal with whatever this thing is." The man in the suit nodded, and the Colonel and the Jaffa hurriedly left the room.

From his vantage point, the prisoner watched the scene and smiled slightly, watching quietly as the two left he and Michaels alone together.

* * *

Vala picked herself up from the blow Keegan had given her and looked up as the sound of the opening Stargate filled the Control Room. Her shoulder burned as she put her weight on it to prop herself up from the cold concrete floor, a sharp reminder of the fresh bullet she carried there. She watched as Keegan ran forward, shooting repeatedly at the window. The sound of breaking glass made her flinch as he dove through the weakened portal, falling into the Gateroom. 

The raven-haired woman stumbled up to her feet, panic welling up within her. She paused for only a heartbeat, casting a worried glance over her shoulder at Sam. She was still breathing, but it was labored and she coughed occasionally, spitting up blood. Vala gritted her teeth but then whirled about and raced to the front of the control room, her face twisted in worry and fear.

At the same time, Landry came charging down the stairs, bellowing, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?"

As she reached the array of computers at the front of the gate, Vala saw Keegan getting up from the floor where he landed. The Goa'uld looked back up at her in the Control Room with a malevolent smile.

"He's Goa'uld, he's almost killed Carter, and he's got my healing device," she hurriedly called back to Landry. The General had paused at the foot of the stairs and was going to help Sam until he heard Vala's explanation. "How do you shut the damned Iris?!?" she asked with a panicked voice, looking around frantically the array of keyboards, monitors, and consoles, lost in confusion.

Striding over to the console from the stairs, Landry slapped his palm upon the red panel next to one of the keyboards at the front of the room. He looked down into the Gateroom to see Keegan running up the ramp, the metal frame banging loudly from his footfalls.

The Goa'uld stopped dead in his tracks as the iris snapped shut just scant feet ahead of him, the loud metallic scraping sound piercing the ears. Then the room was eerily quiet. Keegan paused, staring at the metal wall before him for a moment until the wormhole suddenly dissipated behind it with its customary hiss. He then lifted his chin with a frown, and turned back to look up at the control room. His eyes flashed as he stared up at Landry and Vala with a smoldering hatred.

"You're mine now, you little fucker," Landry muttered quietly under his breath, peering dangerously at the man from his vantage point. Vala glanced over at the General as he spoke, but said nothing.

The gray-haired man reached over to the console and threw a switch, grabbing the nearest microphone. Pulling it to him, he barked out harshly into it, his voice filling the space all around. "Attention all base personnel. We have a Goa'uld in the facility in the form of Sergeant Martin Keegan, presently in the Gateroom. He is armed and extremely dangerous. All defense teams to the Gateroom _**NOW**_."

At that, the Goa'uld's eyes flashed again, his face contorted in an expression of fury. Landry merely smirked back at him, saying nothing more.

Suddenly one of the doors to the Gateroom started to open. Keegan whipped his gaze back down towards the sound. Dropping his pistol, he started to run down the ramp, towards the door. Landry grabbed the microphone and shouted into it hurriedly, "_HE'S GOING FOR THE DOOR!_" He and Vala watched helplessly as the Goa'uld charged the opening door and leaped through it, out of their field of view.

Vala immediately ran towards the door of the control room, pausing to grab one of the M-16s that were laying on the floor. Landry couldn't see what was going on, but through the hole in the Control Room window came the sounds of scuffling, yelling, and then the sound of gunfire. Vala turned back to Landry as she reached the door, yelling urgently, "Open it!" Landry quickly reached down and typed at the keyboard, but was only greeted by a loud system beep from the computer.

"Hurry!!" Vala prompted him urgently, her face contorted in frustration and anxiety.

"It won't open!" Landry barked back at her, sitting down to hammer at the keys again only to be greeted with the same loud beep. Looking up from the keyboard, Landry saw two SFs walking into the Gateroom from the open doorway. One of them paused in the doorway, while the other walked halfway into the room.

The General stood up. Reaching down, he threw a switch and grabbed the microphone. "What happened?" he asked urgently, his voice filling the Gateroom. At this, Vala ran back over to stand by Landry, looking down into the Gateroom with him.

"He jumped us, sir," the first began, "he tackled Peterson over there, but the Captain was able to put a few 9mm slugs in that monster's gut."

"We think he's dead, sir," Peterson added simply, looking up at the control room from the doorway.

Vala grabbed the microphone from Landry and spoke into it. "He had a small device on him with a large red crystal – do you see it on him now?"

As she spoke, she put the M-16 down on the console in front of her and Landry. She felt a twinge in her gut, but ignored it as she could only think about getting her healing device back. Suddenly the raven-haired woman found it necessary to sit down in the chair next to Landry, suddenly finding herself feeling strangely light-headed.

"It didn't look like he had anything in his hands when he attacked us," the first began, but then Peterson cut him off.

"I'll go check his person." Peterson said quickly, disappearing back into the hallway.

Landry got up from his chair, walking quickly over to one of the other doors in the Control Room on the far side of the room, where a phone hung on the wall. "We don't have time for this," he said, picking up the receiver and punching a few buttons. Putting the receiver to his ear, he waited a moment before saying, "Dr. Lam, this is Landry down in the Gate Control Room. We've got several people down here with serious gunshot wounds that need immediate medical attention. Get down here with your team right away."

He listened to her response, then hung up the receiver. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door to the Gate Control Room, accompanied by a loud muffled voice on the other side. Vala wrapped her hand around the M-16's handle as she and Landry both looked over to the door with worried expressions. The two could hear further talking on the outside of the door, this time more quietly but still just as unintelligible. Then they heard only silence.

Within moments, O'Neill walked briskly through the open doorway to the Gateroom, wearing a field vest over his dress blues with a P-90 clipped to it. He looked up at the Control Room, furrowing his brow as he saw the hole in the window. "What the hell happened?" he asked incredulously as he stopped halfway between the door and where the SF stood. Daniel entered the Gateroom immediately behind, also wearing a hastily donned vest and carrying a P-90.

Landry and Vala shared a relieved glance, then looked out into the Gateroom. Vala pulled the microphone over and spoke while the General walked over. "Keegan attacked us and tried to escape through the Stargate," she told them simply. "He took my healing device. You need to find it, he shot..." she stopped, cutting herself off as she looked down at Jack. After a moment's hesitation, she then continued, "he shot several people up here." As her voice trailed off and she glanced up at Landry, the two sharing troubled looks. The General pursed his lips, shaking his head ever so slightly.

Down in the Gateroom, Jack furrowed his brow at Vala's words, exchanging confused and concerned looks with Daniel. He then looked back up to Vala, asking, "he never left this room, right?" As he spoke, he made a circular motion with his hand, pointing at the floor.

"That's right," she replied over the microphone. "He attacked us, jumped through the glass, tried to escape through the Stargate, and then attacked Peterson..." she cut herself off again, then asked, "wait a minute, did Peterson find it?"

"Who?" Daniel asked, looking up at her with a furrowed brow. He shared a confused glance with Jack, the two of them then looking back up into the Control Room. The SF in the room started to look worried.

"Peterson," Vala began impatiently, "the other soldier. He's out in the hall checking Keegan's body for the healing device..."

"Vala," Daniel replied, "There's no one out in the hall, it's just the body."

"What??" Vala said in unison with the SF down on the floor. The SF immediately ran over to the door, peeking his head out into the hallway.

Leaning back into the Gateroom, the other SF looked up at Vala in the control room. "Peterson's gone, ma'am."

Vala's mouth hung open as she failed to find the words to reply. She looked back at Landry, who grabbed the microphone from her when suddenly Cam and Teal'c came running through the door to the Gateroom with Doctor Lam at their heels.

"Hey, the doc said there's a bunch of wounded down here?" Cam asked in a hurry, looking around.

Landry answered quickly, "They're in here, but we can't get the damned door open..." he began.

"Teal'c!" Jack shouted, cutting off the other General, snapping his fingers and making a motion towards the door to the Gateroom with his hand. At that, everyone rushed back out of the Gateroom. As they did, the defensive teams that Landry called for started to arrive, pouring in through the same door. Landry called into the microphone, "somebody search Keegan's body for that healing device!" As he spoke, Vala left the front of the Control Room.

She ran back to where Sam lay in a pool of her own blood. Kneeling by the other woman with a terrified expression, she held her breath, waiting to see if the woman was still breathing. It seemed like forever until Vala finally saw a small rise and fall of Sam's chest. The blond-haired woman's eyes were shut, and she looked exceedingly pale, but she was still alive.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Vala then nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a loud metallic scraping sound, like that of one heavy piece of metal being dragged against another. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as she realized that it was just Teal'c wrenching the door open. Leaning down near Sam's head, she whispered, "Just hang on a little longer, Sam, help's almost here..."

Just then the Control room was suddenly filled with the loud din of conversation, accompanied by the sound of many feet rushing up the entrance stairway. Vala looked up to see Dr. Lam charging in with a procession of orderlies, nurses, and doctors trailing behind her. The white-coated woman was looking all around, barking orders to her people as she saw the various bodies strewn about the room. Medical personnel carrying various satchels and stretchers ran this way and that at Dr. Lam's orders and the room quickly filled up with people.

Vala saw as Jack, Daniel, Cam, and Teal'c followed behind the crowd of medical people. She pursed her lips as she saw Landry intercept Jack, stopping him from entering too far, pulling him aside and talking to him quietly. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell from their expressions that Landry was simply buying time.

Suddenly Dr. Lam was upon her and Sam. "Vala, I need you to get out of the way," she said hurriedly. The raven-haired woman wasted no time in complying, wordlessly jumping up from her knees. She quickly moved out of the way Dr. Lam, who knelt down in her stead, leaning over to examine the wound.

Vala backed away into the room, watching as long as she could before three or four nurses swarmed around Sam, quickly blotting her out from view. She suddenly bumped into something and looked over her shoulder, half in a panic. She blinked in surprise as she found herself looking up at Daniel. He was smiling slightly at the sight of her, but his smile vanished as soon as he saw all of her face.

"What happened to you??" he asked with deep concern in his voice as he saw up close the bruises Keegan had given her. He then blinked in astonishment as she turned to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with an worried voice as he frowned, "Vala, you've been shot...!"

"What?" she asked absentmindedly, forgetting what she was going to say and looking down at her shoulder that he was staring at. She suddenly realized her whole arm was completely covered in blood, her own blood. It amazed her how much there was. How did she miss that before? She hadn't really felt any pain since just after she'd been shot, she had been so distracted by her worry for Sam and everything else that had happened. Now that she saw her own wound, however, she suddenly felt an intense, throbbing pain all through her arm, centered in her shoulder. A wave of intense heat sweep over her body, forcing her to close her eyes as the heady feeling overwhelmed her for a moment.

Shaking her head, she said, "It's nothing, I'm fine..." The raven-haired woman opened her eyes, looking up into Daniel's worried expression. It was obvious he wasn't believing a word of it, if anything he was even more concerned. She almost didn't believe it herself because in spite of her words, she was suddenly feeling very light headed as she felt the panic from the last few minutes leaving her.

"Vala, you're anything but fine, you've obviously lost a lot of blood" Daniel argued. "We need to get you looked at right away." He started to look around the room, trying to make eye contact with one of Dr. Lam's people.

She paused, blinking for a moment at his words. All she could think about was how worried she was about Sam, how badly wounded the other woman was by comparison. Vala's head was pounding, and she suddenly started to feel very angry at Daniel. She pressed her good hand to one of her temples, closing her eyes again.

Sighing in frustration, she looked back at Daniel and continued irritably, "Look, everyone else here is much worse than, me, I can wait."

He opened his mouth to argue further, but she cut him off as he started to say her name. "Daniel, I'm fi..." she started to say, snapping at him, but her voice suddenly failed as a wave of dizziness sweep over her. Shaking her head, she tried again even as she suddenly felt too warm. "Really, I'm...I'm fine..." Suddenly her legs gave out beneath her. She felt herself falling towards the floor, her vision filling with large white splotches.

Panic filled her as she felt the free-fall, but then strong arms wrapped themselves around her, stopping her descent. She heard Daniel yelling something, but for some reason she couldn't understand what he was saying.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Uh oh," the blond-haired Captain said, pulling his telescope away and looking over at the other, who furrowed his brow in concern. 

"What is it?" the other asked worriedly, concerned by what his fellow had seen. The cold air of PX8-317 made his breath visible as he asked the question.

"There's movement in the tree line," he answered as he reached for the radio on his shoulder. He glanced behind him at the two men standing by the DHD as he pressed the button. Speaking into the radio, he said, "Colonel Anderson, we just saw..."

The sound of the Captain's voice was suddenly drowned out by the loud shriek of a rocket that shot out from the trees, screaming past them and striking the MALP sitting in front of the Stargate with explosive force. The rover unit disintegrated in a tremendous orange-red fireball, debris showering the surrounding area as the men standing around the Stargate were all knocked to the ground from the force of the blast.

Colonel Anderson picked himself up from the ground as quickly as he could and looked to where the missile hand come from. He saw three large armored vehicles emerging from the trees, driving quickly towards their position. He'd never seen anything like them, although they were clearly tanks of some sort. They moved forward on treads much like the armored vehicles he was familiar with, but the turrets sported several barrels. On the back of each was a missile rack, the void on one showing which vehicle had destroyed the MALP. Running along side the vehicles were at least fifty infantry, each carrying a rifle of some sort.

Turning to the man that was nearest to him, the Colonel said quickly, "Andrew, dial Earth and get the SGC on the radio, tell them we're under heavy attack and can't to hold our position!"

"Yes sir!" Andrew answered sharply, scrambling to get to the DHD that was a mere five feet from their position.

The sound of machine gun fire could be heard as the other SG team members around the Stargate recovered from the initial shock of the blast and began firing at the oncoming troops. Anderson saw his men closest to the woods fire a mortar at the nearing vehicles. The Colonel watched with satisfaction as one of the oncoming vehicles exploded, its slit-like windows blowing outwards as flames shot out. The vehicle noisily lurched to a halt while smoke started to pour out of the broken windows.

His excitement was short lived, however, as more troops poured out of the woods. The other two vehicles simply charged onwards, along with the first wave of infantry beside them. The turret of one of the other vehicles turned towards the two near the woods, its barrel recoiling as it discharged a heavy caliber round. Fortunately, the vehicle had started to cross a ditch as it fired, and the round merely struck the ground ten yards ahead from his men, sending up a shower of dirt high into the air.

Grabbing the radio on his vest, Anderson barked into it, "Jefferson, Davis, get your asses outta there! Pull back!" Immediately his men started running back from their position on the far end of the Gate, moving towards he and Andrew at the DHD.

Just then Anderson heard the sound of the Stargate opening. He glanced over as Andrew started to talk into his radio, trying to raise the SGC. He grimaced and started to fire at the enemy as the soldiers came within range of his weapon, wondering who was attacking them and if he'd live to see another day.

* * *

Daniel caught the raven haired woman in his arms as her knees gave out under her. "Vala??" he asked in a panicked voice as her head lolled to one side, her eyes rolling back up into her head. "HEY!" he shouted, looking around the room, "I need some help over here!!" 

Instantly, a nurse and came running over, assisting him as he started to gently lay Vala down on the floor. The nurse unbuttoned Vala's shirt and pulled it away from her wounded shoulder, starting to examine it. Just then a doctor suddenly arrived. He shined a small flashlight on her injury, inspecting it carefully. Glancing over her blood-soaked sleeve, he said hurriedly, "It doesn't look like the bullet did much more than maybe chip some bone, but she's lost a lot of blood, she needs a transfusion, stat...!" He snapped his fingers at the couple of orderlies at the far side of the room, "Hey! Bring that stretcher over here, now!"

Daniel looked over and saw the orderlies leaving the body of one of the two SFs that had stormed the room, only to be shot down by Keegan. "What about him?" the archaeologist asked worriedly, looking at the limp body on the stairwell.

Glancing up from Vala to meet Jackson's gaze as he looked back, the doctor answered simply, "Dead." Shaking his head, he added, "He bled out already, there's nothing we can do for him." The doctor looked back down at the wound one last time as the orderlies laid down the stretcher next to Vala. "There's another one over there that's alive, but I don't know if we can save him, he's got a nasty sucking chest wound." Even as he spoke, a nurse and an orderly were carefully walking up the stairs from the same far doorway with a uniformed body upon a stretcher between them.

The two orderlies that came at the doctor's behest hefted Vala's limp body into the stretcher. Daniel pursed his lips as everyone stood, the two men hefting the litter up and moving briskly out of the room, following behind the first stretcher after it passed by.

"Don't worry," Jack's voice made Daniel turn his head even as he started to follow the procession. His gray-haired friend smiled sympathetically at him, placing his hand gently upon the archaeologist's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be..." his voice trailed off as he glanced over to the other side of the Control Room, his eyes drawn by the sudden flurry of movement he saw there.

Daniel winced slightly as Jack's hand suddenly clenched his shoulder with an exceedingly tight grip. The General's eyes grew wide as he looked over in shock, his face growing uncharacteristically emotional. "Sam?!?" he asked with a sharp sound of panic in his voice. Furrowing his bow in surprise, Daniel immediately turned to follow his friends gaze. He watched in shock as he too saw Carter's limp body laying on the stretcher that was being carried forward by two orderlies with Dr. Lam following just behind.

As the stretcher passed by, Daniel found it necessary to grab a hold of Jack, restraining him as the General tried to get a closer look at Sam. The archaeologist watched his friend's face with a pained expression, knowing full well what Jack must be feeling right now. He spoke quietly to Jack, "Just let them do what they have to for her..." He saw Jack clench his jaw tightly as he slowly stopped trying to break free of Daniel's grasp.

As the procession of bodies were carried out of the Control Room, Cam and Teal'c watched from near the doorway with flabbergasted expressions as they saw Vala and Sam being carried out. Landry too looked on, his expression hard and filled with anger.

O'Neill grabbed Dr. Lam's shoulder as she passed by. He could barely get out the words, "Is she...??"

The woman stopped for a moment, putting her hand on Jack's, gently removing it from her shoulder. "I don't know, General. We're going to do everything we can but I need to get her into surgery _now_." Jack let his hand fall to his side as she spoke, his expression filled with tense worry. She met his gaze for a moment more, smiling sympathetically and then turned to dash after the three stretchers.

"Okay people, let's get these people into the O-R right now!!" she yelled out as she jogged briskly down the stairs. "Sally, call ahead, tell them to prep three tables for major surgery!" Her voice grew faint to those in the Control Room as she ran down the hall, barking more orders to her team.

Jack and Daniel immediately started to follow after Dr. Lam when suddenly they heard a noise that made them stop in their tracks. Everyone looked incredulously out the windows into the Gateroom as the Stargate's chevrons lit up one after another. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Cam muttered, watching until finally the explosive force of the opening wormhole could be heard behind the closed iris. The back wall of the room became illuminated by the undulating light from the new connection.

Seeing that there were no techs around, Cam immediately moved to take a seat at the console. "Radio signal coming in," he said, reaching out to throw a switch.

The speakers crackled to life and suddenly the room was filled with the loud chatter of machine gun fire, the crackle of energy weapons, and unintelligible yelling. Suddenly a voice shouted out, "Command, this is Major Andrew Webber! We're under heavy assault, we cannot hold the gate!" Suddenly the piercing whistle of cannon fire could be heard, followed immediately by a loud explosion that was clearly near the transmitting radio.

"We've got SG-16's IDC, sir!" Cam announced hurriedly, turning back to look at Landry.

"Open it!" the General ordered. Cam's hand immediately slapped down onto the panel. Landry grabbed a microphone near him and said, "SG teams, you are clear to enter the gate! Come through!!" Throwing a switch on the console, he spoke into the microphone again, this time his voice boomed out into the Gateroom. "Defensive teams, stand ready! Friendlies are coming in hot, take down any hostiles!"

Down on the floor before him, about two dozen men scrambled to surround the gate, the room filling with the clacking sounds as they readied their weapons, assuming positions under cover around the room. Teal'c grabbed the M-16 that Vala had left on the console, and ran out of the Control Room. As left, Daniel and Jack followed right behind, each pulling the latch on their P-90s. The three circled quickly down into the Gateroom floor, taking up positions with the soldiers there.

For what seemed like hours, but was really only the space of a few seconds, nothing happened. Then suddenly green energy bolts started to burst forth from the wormhole, striking the walls of the Gateroom with a dull thudding sound, cracking the concrete and causing the walls to reverberate. After another few seconds, Landry threw the switch again and shouted into the microphone. "SG teams, we are taking fire! Come through the gate now!!"

A few more shots flew into the room before suddenly two SG team members burst through the event horizon, charging down the ramp at a dead run. A few more energy blasts came flying through the open wormhole, one flying through the broken window and striking the spiral staircase in the back of the Control Room, bending and twisting the metal with a horrendously loud screeching sound. Cam and Landry flinched at this, looking behind them in surprise. Then the sound of footfalls on the metal ramp in the other room quickly drew their gaze back forward again.

Looking forward again, they saw another three SG team members come through the Gate, energy blasts flying all around as they came through. One man was clipped in the leg by these blasts, and he fell to his hands and knes on the metal ramp. His fellows ran back to heave him up, helping him hobble down the rest of the way.

Scant seconds later, five more men ran through, but these men were definitely not SG team members. They wore strange uniforms and carried greenish rifles, firing green energy bursts about them as they charged through, aiming at whatever they could get a bead on. A hail of bullets greeted these strange soldiers as the men crouched all around the Stargate opened fire upon the sight of them. Each was cut down in turn, though one actually managed to make it all the down the ramp before he was shot several times, finally collapsing in a bloody pile.

"That's only five of our guys," Cam said worriedly as the Gate became quiet again. Landry pursed his lips as he waited, holding his breath. Suddenly another four bodies broke the plane of the event horizon, but these too were the enemy soldiers. Like the others, they were immediately brought down in a flurry of machine gun fire, their bodies falling amongst their fellows, the number of corpses that had piled up left little of the ramp exposed.

"Damn it," Landry muttered, looking at the Gate with a resigned expression. Reaching down, he placed his hand on the controls himself and the iris noisily closed. He grabbed the microphone and spoke. "Remaining SG team members, do NOT come through the Gate, the iris is closed." He was answered only with static. After he spoke, Landry noticed Jackson leaving the Gateroom, while O'Neill and Teal'c started to command the soldiers around the gate, directing them to help the newly arrived SG team members and start cleaning up the bodies.

Sighing, Landry turned to go down into the Gateroom when suddenly the speakers crackled to life once more. Jackson came running up the stairs into the room as a cold, hard voice spoke harshly. "Attention to whomever is on the other end of this transmission, you will surrender to me immediately." Cam, Daniel, and Landry looked to one another with surprised expressions.

Speaking into the microphone, Landry answered, "This is Major General Hank Landry of the United States Air Force, with whom am I speaking?"

The voice replied, "This is Commander Javis Remmol of the Hebridean Confederate. I have the rest of your men. You will surrender to me immediately and yield this planet to us. You will also return my men to me and come through to discuss other terms of your capitulation. If you fail to do so, I will kill your people."

* * *

Twelve robed men milled about the large, shadowy room, talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. Large sconces and braziers were positioned throughout the room, barely illuminating the far walls. The room was hewn from solid stone, its walls and floor rough and uneven. The men stood in the space between two rows of six throne-like chairs, each seat facing its partner on the far side of the isle. Beyond the end of the two rows of chairs stood a small dais, upon which stood a plainly carved ivory throne. The white seat brightly reflected the light cast by the flickering fires throughout the room. 

Suddenly the large twin doors at the other end of the room opened with a thunderous sound. All talking ended abruptly as the group of men looked over at the sound. They say two large, brown-robed guards pushing the large doors open, straining to open the portal fully. Light flooded in from the other side, revealing the silhouette of a tall woman in a flowing dress and a shorter man who was wearing loose fitting robes and carrying a staff at his side.

At the sight of the two, the men quickly moved to each stand in front of one of the smaller thrones before the dais, facing into the isle just as the chairs did. The lady stepped forward, with the robed man following behind. As they walked forward into the darker room, more details could be seen. The woman was strikingly beautiful and wore a plain, flowing black gown that was without detail, covering her completely except for her hands and head. The dark garment was a sharp contrast to the pale white of her flawless skin, but matched her pitch-black hair which she wore up in a tight and simple style. A silver pendant with a red jewel, worn about her neck, was the only adornment on her person.

The man by comparison wore silvery-grey robes with a dark gray tabard that had two dagger-like markings on either side of it. The wooden staff he carried was tipped with a large blue crystal that was embedded within the wood of the staff itself. In his other hand was a rather plain-looking book. A silvery-grey hood with thick black trim covered his head head. In the darkness of the room, the face could not be seen, but the skin was pale and dry like parchment.

As the two walked towards the two rows of chairs, the men looked at the figure behind the woman with troubled eyes. They said nothing, but many exchanged hard and dark glances with one another. As the pair reached the isle between the chairs, the men bowed their heads deeply to the woman as she passed by. Almost to a man, each looked over slightly after she walked by, eying the gray-robed figure with disdain.

As the woman passed by the last of the seats, she started to climb the dais. At this, all of the men looked straight down, as they had when she first passed. The woman reached the top, the gray-robed man at her heels. As she came to stand before her throne, the other figure walked behind it, coming to stand on her right, slightly behind the throne. The alabaster woman turned and faced the men, looking over them silently for a moment, her face devoid of any emotion. She then seated herself languidly, resting her hands upon the arms of the throne. Finally after some silence, she spoke, her icy voice filling the room, "Be seated, my lords."

* * *

"The Hebridean Confederate?" Cam asked incredulously, looking up from his seat to the other two in the Control Room. "I thought the mission file said they were the Commonwealth of the Hebridean Republic." 

"They were," Daniel answered with a worried voice, his expression troubled. He looked to Landry, "I don't think we're dealing with the same government as when we negotiated with them last time."

Nodding, Landry pushed the microphone away and answered the archaeologist quietly. "That's a good guess, Dr. Jackson. From what I've read, those people wouldn't have attacked us like this." The archaeologist nodded wordlessly in reply.

Sighing, the General pulled the microphone close again and spoke up once more, "Commander Remmol, you'll have to forgive me if I don't just up and surrender right away, but I've only got your word that my men are in your custody, or that they're even alive."

There was silence for several moments. As the three waited, O'Neill and Teal'c came back up from the Gateroom to join the rest. Immediately behind them was one of the SG team members that came through the Gate. "What's going on?" Jack asked, seeing everyone's troubled expressions.

"It's the Hebrideans," Daniel answered quietly, "They're claiming they've got the rest of our people, demanding our surrender in exchange for their lives."

"Oh, that's so not going to happen," Jack replied. He then furrowed his brow, asking in a very confused voice, "Wait, the Hebrideans??"

Any further conversation was ended as a new voice came over the speakers, "General Landry," he started.

"It's Colonel Anderson," Cam whispered, to which Landry nodded.

"He's telling the truth," Anderson's voice continued on the speakers, "he's got me, Lieutenant Burns and Captain Harris."

"He didn't mention anyone from SG-9," Daniel observed.

"He's telling us that these guys don't know about the ring platform yet," Cam added.

"Or at least they have not yet secured the Ancient library," Teal'c suggested in return.

The original voice on the radio then spoke. "Now you have your proof, General. I suggest you take my offer, or your men will die."

Landry then spoke into the microphone. "I'm afraid it's not as easy as that. I can't just surrender on my own, I need to get permission from my superiors, I just don't have that kind of authority." Landry paused, to be greeted with silence. "It's going to take me at least six hours to get in touch with my commanding officer and get his permission. I'm sure after I explain the situation, he'll be amenable to your offer."

Landry stopped talking, and everyone listened in tense silence. "You may have one hour," the voice finally responded. "If you do not come through the Stargate alone and unarmed after that hour, I will kill one of your men. For each hour you fail to come to submit your surrender to me, I will kill another." Then all was silent.

Colonel Mitchell was the first to speak. "Okay, someone needs to tell him that we've already hit our new bad-guy quota for this week. He's just going to have to come back some other time."

Turning to face everyone, General Landry smirked slightly at Mitchell's words. His expression then became very serious again and he was about to say something when suddenly O'Neill spoke first, his voice full of impatience and contempt, "You're not seriously going to surrender to this loser, are you Hank?"

Pausing in surprise at the other General's words, Landry slowly turned his head and wordlessly looked at Jack for a moment. The others looked to one another uncomfortably, the silence becoming thicker with each second that ticked by.

"Do you really think I'd give in so easily, Jack?" Landry asked with a quiet voice, eying his friend intently. O'Neill didn't say anything, but he looked a little abashed now. "I had to say something to keep them from killing our men. Now I've bought us an hour." He paused, waiting for Jack to reply. The other General exchanged tense stares with Landry for a few moments, but said nothing.

Looking around the room and making eye contact with the rest around them, Landry spoke with a tense voice, "Which isn't a lot of time. Options?"

Jack didn't hesitate to answer first. "If we wait, they're going to take our people back to much stronger accommodations away from the Gate. We'll have a lot less chance of busting them out of there." Looking around, he continued, "I say we rally up the the troops and head back over there, _now_."

"It'd be a slaughter, sir. We're completely out gunned, we don't have the force on base to take them," the SG team member interjected.

"Explain, Major Webber." Landry answered, all eyes turning to the Major.

"Well sir," Andrew began, "we were attacked at the Gate with no warning. These guys came out of the woods with three tanks and over a hundred infantry. We were able to take out one vehicle and some of their men, but they're still a considerable force."

"Okay, so they're down to two armored vehicles," Jack answered, "We can take them out with a couple of missiles fired through the gate, and then rush the infantry with five SG teams."

"We don't have a way to paint the targets," Cam countered. "If we shoot a UAV through the Gate before the missiles, our boys are as good as dead. Besides, they might have a lot more armor and men in the woods. If they were smart, they wouldn't have committed their entire force against only eight men."

"What about the MALP?" Jack replied.

"They destroyed that first," Andrew answered him.

The General answered impatiently, "So we charge the gate with portable anti-tank weapons. Once the armor is taken care of, we can mop up the rest of these shrubs and bring our people home in time for dinner." He looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to answer.

"Seems a tad risky, don't you think, Jack?" Landry asked softly, furrowing his brow slightly.

Turning his gaze to the other General, O'Neill tilted his head slightly. "They've got our people, Hank. Aren't you just a little tired of everyone in this galaxy taking shots at us?"

Landry watched his friend silently for a moment. "Could I talk with you in private?" he asked with a soft but tense voice. Without even waiting for an answer, he then walked to the far side of the Control Room, expecting Jack to follow. The other General hesitated for a moment, then joined him. The two moved to the farthest point, turning to face one another.

"Jack, while I appreciate you jumping in to help out with everything that's going on, I think you're starting to let your emotions run away with you," Landry began in a hushed voice. O'Neill opened his mouth to reply, but the other General continued over top of him. "I know you're upset because of what happened to Carter. I think the best thing for you to do right now is get out of here, go up to level 21, and be with Sam."

Jack pursed his lips at this, staring back at Landry with a tense expression. For some time, he said nothing. Then he looked down with a sigh. Nodding sullenly, he unhooked his P-90 from the vest, handing it over to Landry. "You're right, Hank," Jack answered quietly as he unzipped the tactical vest he was wearing over his dress blues. Pulling it off, he handed it to the other General. Without another word, he turned to walk back through the Control Room, heading for the door where everyone else was standing.

Everyone in the room watched in silence as Jack approached. The General looked at the floor wordlessly as he walked by, his expression heavy with emotion. Landry followed behind him, carrying the vest and rifle. As he reached the others, he handed the equipment to Cam, who readily took it off of the General's hands.

As Jack walked briskly down the stairs out of the Control Room, Landry came up behind Daniel, saying quietly to him, "Why don't you go with him, Dr. Jackson?" The archaeologist looked over his shoulder at the other man, furrowing his brow slightly. "I think he could use a friend right now, and I'm guessing that you're rather worried about Vala anyway."

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "General, aren't you going to need my help with the Hebrideans?" he asked hesitantly, though it was clear to Landry his heart wasn't in it. "I mean, Jack and I did negotiate our first treaty with them, and since he's not going to be able to help..."

The gray-haired man grinned slightly, placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Well, like you said, this doesn't seem to be the same government that you and Jack struck our deal with. It might actually be better if we come to the negotiation table with fresh people."

As he slowly unhooked his rifle, Daniel asked, "Do you really think they're going to negotiate?"

"I don't know," Landry answered, furrowing brow thoughtfully as Daniel handed his rifle to Teal'c and proceeded to remove his tactical vest. "Jack may be right about having to go in there with force, but we need to figure out the best way to do this, see what options we have."

Handing his vest to Teal'c, Daniel nodded. "Alright, but if you need my help in the negotiations, just call for me." He sighed heavily, "there's not much I can do upstairs for Vala, but I might be able to do a lot for those men on PX8-317."

Landry patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll give a shout if we need you." He winked assuringly at the archaeologist, smiling warmly. Jackson nodded at this, then walked down the stairs and out of the Control Room.

"Gotta say, General," Cam began as they watched Daniel disappear through the doorway, "I do agree with one thing that General O'Neill said."

Turning to face him, Landry lifted his chin slightly. "Oh? What's that?"

"I am tired of getting our keisters kicked around by every half-baked villain this galaxy has to offer," the Colonel answered, his weariness evident in his voice.

The General chuckled, nodding his head. "As am I." Grinning, he looked at Cam and Teal'c. "What say we start turning the tables on these bastards?" Cam and Teal'c each nodded with a grin. "Alright, now let's figure what our options are...we've only got fifty five minutes left."

* * *

Daniel walked out of the Control Room briskly, trying to catch up to Jack. He slowed slightly as he passed by Keegan's body, watching as two orderlies turned it over and lifted it onto a gurney that sat next to it. He pursed his lips at the scene, looking away as they pulled a white sheet over its length. 

Moving quickly again, he made his way through the corridors until he finally reached the elevator bank. He picked up his pace as he saw that O'Neill was just stepping into an elevator. "Jack, wait up!" he called. The General looked up at his name, and put his hand out to stop the closing doors as the archaeologist closed the rest of the distance.

"You didn't need to come, Daniel," Jack said flatly, as the doors closed. "I'm fine."

"Vala was shot too," he reminded his friend. The General looked over to him at this. Daniel quickly amended, himself "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to be there for you." Clearing his throat, he said, "but I can't pretend I'm coming for purely selfless reasons."

Grinning, Jack nodded. "It's okay, Danny." He crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. "Like I said, I'm fine."

Furrowing his brow, Daniel asked, "Are you?"

"Cripes, how many times do I have to say it?" Jack asked incredulously as the doors opened. He walked out of the elevator, making his way with long strides. Daniel hesitated for a moment before he followed behind, turning sideways to squeeze through the closing doors as he went.

Jogging to catch up to O'Neill, Daniel said hurriedly, "Uhm, Jack, your fiancée has been shot in the stomach and is in major surgery right now..."

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack yelled, stopping on his heel and turning to face his friend. "I know what happened!!"

Jackson stopped short at this, flinching as his friend bellowed at him. "Jack, there's no way you're just 'fine' right now," Daniel answered firmly. "It's okay to admit that you're scared, that you're worried for Sam."

Shaking his head, Jack answered, "Sorry Daniel, I just don't do that." Turning away, he continued down the corridor. "We've been friends for long enough, you should damned well know that. I'm not that kind of 'touchy feely' guy."

Daniel sighed, hurrying after his friend yet again. "Yeah, but in all that time, you and Sam were never able to act on your feelings toward one another." Jack glanced harshly over his shoulder at Daniel, but kept on moving. "Now, everything is going well and you two are about to get married, but then suddenly she gets shot with a nearly mortal wound, rushed off to surgery and all you can say is you're 'fine'."

Stopping abruptly once more, Jack spun around, looking angry. "And your point is...?!?" he asked loudly with an exasperated voice, gesturing widely with his hands as he glared angrily at Daniel.

Sputtering, the archaeologist answered with an impassioned voice, "Jack, th-th-the point is that you've gotta stop bottling up your feelings! There's no reason to try and come off as the tough guy here! No one expects you to go through this without admitting you're hurting. Especially if Sam doesn't..."

"_Don't_ go there, Daniel!" Jack interrupted with a yell, glaring at his friend and pointing his finger menacingly at the archaeologist. The two stared tensely for a few moments. Then Jack crossed his arms, "And what about you, huh?" the General asked with a harsh voice. Daniel reacted with a surprised look on his face, furrowing his eyebrows at Jack. "You're doing a lot of focusing on me and how I'm doing worrying about Sam's condition. How are you feeling with Vala on the table next to her?"

"I'm scared out of my wits," Daniel said bitterly, staring hard at O'Neill. "Matter of fact, I can't remember the last time I was this frightened."

"Fine, me too," Jack said simply in a patronizing voice, causing the archaeologist to roll his eyes and hang his head, sighing in resignation. "Can we just go and see how they're doing now?" O'Neill then turned around and continued walking down the corridor, not hesitating for a moment.

Lifting his head with a weary expression, Daniel paused as he watched his friend. He pursed his lips in frustration and then hustled after to catch up.

* * *

The men seated themselves in their chairs at the woman's words, all looking up to where she sat at the top of the dais. From her vantage point, the woman could read their thoughts on their faces. Almost to a man, each was angrily awaiting what they knew must be coming, given the presence of the Prior on the dais with her. 

"I have come to a decision regarding Origin," she announced in a firm voice, looking down sternly at the lords seated before her. The men looked from one to another, their eyes dark with their expectations of the words that would follow. She spoke again, and all eyes looked to her. "Too long have we wandered in darkness since we cast aside our old ways. Too long have we clung to the memories of past glories that were as inconsequential as they were fleeting."

She paused for a moment. The men below watched her, unmoved by her speech. "From this day forward, all of our people will bow down to the Ori. From this day until the end of time, all of our brethren will seek true Enlightenment, and will carry the will of the Gods forward to convert all who do not believe. The galaxy sleeps in darkness, but we will bring forth the light for those who will choose to walk the Path."

Those seated on the floor before her glanced to one another disdainfully, their discontent growing with her every word. Finally, one of them looked up at her and spoke. "My queen, you have always lead our people with strength and wisdom, but we fear this decision will be our downfall."

The queen lifted her chin at the words of the other. "Explain yourself, Lord Arawn," her cold voice echoing throughout the chamber.

Standing, Arawn answered her in a firm voice. "Our people are scattered amongst the galaxy. We hide from our former slaves, attacking them only when they are weak. We do not need religion, we need to regain our former might!" He paused, looking amongst the other Lords, each of whom nodded in agreement, looking at him and one another, muttering at his words. Arawn looked back up to the podium. "We have no need for religion. Worshiping at false altars is for slaves, to keep them to heel." The murmuring grew at this, and he added emphatically, "Masters do not worship, masters _are_ worshipped!" The rest of the Lords about him spoke their support amongst themselves more loudly, glaring up at the woman in the throne above them.

The woman seated above them watched his speech with a dispassionate gaze. She was unmoved by his words, her expression remaining as placid as a lake at first light. As he finished, she tilted her head slightly, waiting a few moments before speaking. "Have you said your peace, Arawn?" she asked in a soft voice that nonetheless carried in the vast chamber.

Something in her voice made the man hesitate. Realizing it was too late to back down, he nodded. "I have, my queen." He answered firmly.

She continued to regard him in silence. When she spoke, it was with the same silent, dangerous voice. "It is well that you are concerned with our strength," she began, "but you do not realize what power the Ori gift to their followers..."

"You must forgive us, my queen," Arawn interrupted her, his voice cold, "but I think we all know well enough about how the worshiped do and do not reward their followers."

She smiled slightly at this, nodding. "You are right. If there is anyone that understands, it is we." She glanced behind her at the Prior, who stepped forward as she gestured with a finger. Looking back down at the man standing below her, she continued, "but what you do not know is how the Ori differ from what was familiar to us. The reward their followers richly..." she said, pausing as the blue crystal within the Prior's staff glowed.

Down on the floor of the room, Lord Arawn began sweating. He cleared his throat as a wave of heat swept over his body. His breath came more quickly, and he couldn't understand why he was suddenly so hot. He glanced away from the throne to his fellows, all of whom now regarded him with fear and alarm. Confused by their reactions, he opened his mouth to ask them what was the matter, only he found he had no voice. He reached out, only to realize that his hands had become covered in pustules. Reaching up in shock, he felt his face and found the same. Suddenly his breathing became labored, each breath was becoming more and more of an effort. He looked back up at the throne in a panic, his eyes looking upon his queen as he reached up to her.

The woman seated on the throne watched dispassionately as the man reached up to her, gagging and coughing with a sickeningly wet sound. His breaths came out in sickly wheezes, and he dropped to his knees as his strength failed him. The woman moved not an inch as he reached out to her, and within seconds he collapsed to the floor, his last breath escaping him.

"What you also do not realize," she continued, "is how they punish those who are shown the Path and have not the wisdom to follow it." Looking from the lifeless body to the others, she said simply, "The Ori richly reward those who walk the path. Those who do not choose to follow the Path shall be trodden under it." The eleven looked to one other in distress and fear. They looked back up to the queen as she spoke once more. "Hallowed are the Ori," she said simply.

Without hesitation, the eleven rose from their chairs and knelt down on the cold stone floor, each pressing a fist into the ground and bowing their heads deeply to her. Eleven voices disjointedly repeated her words, "Hallowed are the Ori," their voices echoing throughout the depths of the large stone chamber.

* * *

"Sally, could you put a clamp on that bleeder for me?" Dr. Lam asked the nurse standing next to her as she continued her work inside Samantha Carter's belly. 

The operating room on level 21 was bursting with masked and gowned people bustling about three tables, each with a body atop of it. The circadian rhythm of three pulse monitors beeping aloud could be heard as nurses went this way and that, ensuring the doctors and other nurses stationed about the tables had everything they needed as they operated. The room was filled with the voices of the men and women within as doctors gave directions and the nurses continuously reported on the patient's conditions. The sounds of the small metal tools striking metal trays were heard again and again, an almost steady rhythm against the constant dull chatter of speech.

"Yes, doctor," Sally answered without hesitation, grabbing a clamp from the tray and reaching in along side of Dr. Lam.

"Thanks," Lam answered absentmindedly from behind her mask as she continued her frenetic work, her hands moving deftly. She continued to work in silence for a few minutes, the sounds of the operating room all that she could hear.

"Blood pressure is still dropping, doctor," announced a man seated at the head of the table.

"Damn it," Lam answered tensely, trying her hardest to work faster. "Sally, give me some more suction, I can't see anything." She paused, then muttering with a frustrated voice, "It's a fucking mess in here."

"I can tell you why," one of the other doctors at a different table called out. As if to emphasize his words, there was suddenly the clinking sound of a small piece of metal being dropped into a ceramic bowl, where it bounced around. "That bastard was using Black Talon ammunition."

"Hollow point bullets, that fits," Lam replied with a heavy sigh. "Sam's whole gut is torn to shreds. It cut her small intestine to ribbons and punctured her stomach, too. I've got more bleeders than I can count...this is going to take some time..." behind her mask, she pursed her lips in frustration. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "I guess you found your bullet, Greg?" she asked the other doctor.

"I did," he answered, "but I'm still fighting with this guy's collapsed lung. There's a fair bit of damage here, it's going to take me some time to stitch it all up so we can reinflate the lung."

"How about you, Jeffery?" Lam asked further as she tossed her scalpel into the nearby tray with other used tools that were covered in her patient's blood. "How's Vala's shoulder looking?" she asked further as she reached over and picked up a clamp.

"Well," the doctor at the third table started to answer, pausing as he focused on what he was doing. "There's some muscle and tendon damage which aren't so bad, but I just can't seem to find the bleeder." He grew silent again, then added, "her blood pressure's coming back up now that she's had a couple of transfusions, but I gotta find that leak. Given the amount of blood she lost, the thing must have nicked an artery, but damned if I can find where." His voice trailed off as he worked, his attention getting sucked back into what he was doing.

Above in the observation room, Jack and Daniel watched with worried expressions, listening to the doctors' conversations in silence. Jack sat in a chair, resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together, covering his mouth with his hands. He had removed his jacket and loosened his tie, the top button of his shirt undone. Daniel stood beside him with crossed arms, leaning against the one of the frames of the floor-length windows that overlooked the room below.

The two had barely spoken since their tense exchange in the hallway. For his part, Daniel didn't want to ask Jack how he was doing again, and really couldn't imagine talking about anything right now, anyway. He was simply too distracted by his fears for how Vala was doing. To make it worse, his fear was deeply entwined with deep feelings of shame. He knew that Vala's condition was no where near as bad as Sam's, and that he should be more worried about her. Sam was such a dear friend for so long, and now his other closest friend's fiancée. He knew in his head that he should be more concerned with how Sam was doing.

For some reason, however, all he could think about was whether Vala would be okay or not.

"You okay?"

The sound of Jack's voice surprised Daniel. He glanced over guiltily at his friend, whom he saw was looking up at him with a concerned brow. "Yeah, I'm fine," the archaeologist answered, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Hey now," Jack answered, "that's my line." Daniel glanced back over at his friend, smirking slightly. "You're the sensitive guy, remember? You don't get to play the 'I'm fine' card..."

Jackson was silent for a moment, before answering with a troubled sigh, "Yeah, I guess I'm not doing fine." With that, he found himself at a loss for words.

"She's gonna be okay, Daniel," O'Neill said reassuringly.

"I know," he answered, the guilt sweeping over him again for his mixed up priorities. In spite of his words, his mind was still ravaged by fear and worry for Vala. Again, he couldn't keep eye contact with Jack.

"Stop that," Jack protested, dropping his hands into his lap as he folded his arms, still resting his elbows on his knees.

"Stop what?" Daniel replied innocently, looking back over to Jack.

"That," Jack answered firmly. He paused as he stared at Daniel. "You don't need to worry for Sam, I've got that covered." The archaeologist looked down at Jack's words, swallowing hard. "Just focus on Vala, she needs you right now."

Daniel was silent for a while, staring at the floor. Jack turned his attention back into the room below. Clearing his throat, he looked over at Jack and asked, "what about you?" His friend returned the gaze as Daniel added, "Are you still fine?"

Jack watched Daniel wordlessly for a while before he answered, "You know, the whole time I've been sitting here, I can't help but be reminded of when Kawalsky was down on that table." He looked back into the other room, pausing. "It was over ten years ago, but when I walked through that door back there and saw Sam down on the table," he drew in a deep breath, "it was suddenly like it was yesterday."

"She's in good hands, Jack," Daniel reminded his friend. "Dr. Lam's one of the best surgeons around. She's going to do everything she can."

"Yeah, I know." O'Neill answered, pausing. He then grinned slightly, adding, "it's kinda crazy." Daniel furrowed his brow at this, confused. Noticing his friend's expression, Jack chuckled and explained, "I can remember somewhere between fifteen and twenty years ago when Hank and I were a whole lot younger, just a couple of captains, stationed...geez, I don't even remember where. Me and Sara would go over to his place with Charile for a barbecue or something and he had this little shrub of a girl running around the house, she was the cutest thing."

Daniel smiled warmly as he listened to his friend's story. "The two of them were about three or four years old. She was always so glad to see us, she and Charlie would have hours of fun playing in the yard while the four of us at dinner, talking about anything and everything." He paused, looking down into the O-R below. "Now look at her," he said wistfully, "look at how every thing's turned out..." Daniel continued to smile as is friend's voice drifted offs, regarding Jack with quiet empathy.

"Thar she blows," they heard Vala's surgeon calmly announce down in the O-R. The two above looked down in shocked horror as a stream of blood squirted out from Vala's shoulder, only to stop suddenly. "Gotcha ya little bugger," Jeffery then proclaimed just as the stream died down.

"Got your bleeder, Jeffery?" Dr. Lam asked, then quietly saying to the nurse next to her, "I need a bit more suction over there please..."

"Well yes I did, Carolyn," he answered with the same relaxed voice. "Just one, two stitches and there we have it."

"Think you can get that bullet out next?" she asked with a little tension in her voice.

"Well," Jeffery started to reply, "I can see it. The bullet's really kind of wedged in there, given the tight spacing in the shoulder, mind you. It was straight forward enough to stop the bleeding, but I'm going to try to do this without causing any more damage than that wicked little monster already rendered..." He paused, peering in closer at the wound. "I don't want to leave this little lady with any kind of permanent damage because I was a little to hasty with my scalpel...buuut, I should have it soon enough." Silence again fell over the room until he asked with a worried tone, "How're you doing, Carolyn?" He glanced over briefly as he asked, watching his colleague for a moment before he looked back to his work.

Sighing, Dr. Lam paused what she was doing, lifting her head so one of the nurses could wipe the sweat from her brow. "It's a damned mess in here, Jeffery. That hollow point tore up her insides pretty good." She hesitated, then added, "but it's kinda weird in here, too. There's what I'd expect for a bullet wound in the gut, but there's a lot of strangely shaped tissue, too...almost like..." she paused, then nodded to herself. "I think Vala must have tried to heal her. It doesn't look like she'd finished the job for some reason, but that would explain what I'm seeing here."

Daniel and Jack looked at each other at the doctor's words, both looking thoughtful.

"You gonna need help?" Jeffery asked. Jack and Daniel looked back below, watching in tense silence from the windows above the surgeons.

"Maybe," she answered tightly after a moment's pause. "Don't try and rush what you're doing, though. I've got it under control for right now."

"Yes ma'am," he answered in the same tone as before. "I won't rush, but I'm not going to be dilly-dallying either. Seems to me like you could use a hand..." He paused, then asked the nurse next to him, "Would you get me that little old scalpel there, Jenny?"

Jackson and O'Neill continued to watch the scene before them in silence. The minutes that ticked by seemed to last hours, until suddenly they heard a familiar clinking sound. Looking over at the table where Jeffery was operating, they saw him tossing in a small shiny object into a bowl on the table beside him. "And that," he said with a sigh, "is how we do that, ladies and gentlemen."

Daniel breathed a deep sigh of relief. Jack reached over and tapped him on the arm, saying, "See?" The archaeologist looked back over at his friend, who added with a wink, "Told ya."

Back down on the O-R, Dr. Lam asked, "Are you done over there, Jeffery?"

"Well," he began, pausing for a moment. "Let's see, her blood pressure is back up and holding, so we probably don't have any more bleeders in there. I've removed the bullet, and the damage to her muscles and tendons aren't pretty, but it's just a lot of small cuts that should heal nicely on their own." Jeffery paused once, taking a final look inside the wound. He said to the nurse next to him, "Jenny, would you please be so kind as to sew miss Mal Duran up? I'm going to go over and see how I can help Carolyn over there."

"Yes doctor," Jenny replied as Jeffery walked away from the table, pulled off his gloves. Tossing them into the waste bin, he walked over to one of the sinks and washed his hands and forearms thoroughly. Turning around, he held out his hands for a different nurse to put a new pair of gloves on him. Walking over to the table where Sam lay, he stood on the side opposite Dr. Lam and peered into Carter's open belly. "Well, you weren't kidding, Carolyn." He paused, causing Jack and Daniel to exchange worried glances. "It is a fucking mess in there."

The two men above frowned with worried expressions at this, continuing to watch silently. "Alright," they heard Jeffery say below, "shall we dance, doctor?"

Dr. Lam glanced up at him and paused, then chuckled. "Dive right in, doctor," she answered. "I'm having trouble finding the bullet, there's so much bleeding in here from all the lacerations. I've mostly been trying to stop enough bleeding so I can have some hope of finding it."

Reaching for a few instruments on the table, Jeffery answered, "No worries, Carolyn, we'll have this all stitched up in no time.

The room grew silent once more as the three surgeons below continued working without comment. Jack and Daniel continued to watch wordlessly, each looking on at the scene below with tense expressions. The minutes ticked by and suddenly the nurse working on Vala announced, "All done, Doctor Challis."

"Very good, Jenny," Jeffery replied, "You and the rest of your team can please close up shop over there and move Ms. Mal Duran into recovery. Then you can all come back here for the rest of the party."

"Yes doctor," Jenny replied as she and the others around Vala's table bustled about their final tasks. Within moments, two nurses were pushing her table out of the room while the rest removed their gloves, washed up at the sink, put on new gloves and joined the other two tables.

Up in the observation level, Daniel grew tense as he watched Vala being wheeled out of sight. He pursed his lips and recrossed his arms, watching the doorway silently. Jack watched his friend with a small smile. "Get over there, would ya?" he finally said chidingly.

The archaeologist hesitated for a second before tearing his gaze away from the door where Vala disappeared to look back at Jack. "It's okay," he said unconvincingly. "Sam's not out of the woods yet," he started, only to be cut off by Jack.

"I told ya," Jack answered with a slight smile. "I've got this one. You need to go see about your girl." Daniel still hesitated, glancing back into the operating room. Jack tilted his head slightly, "what, you want her to wake up from surgery all alone?"

Daniel looked over at this, meeting Jack's stare. "Go," O'Neill said quietly, nodding his head towards the door to his right, the same side of the operating room that they left with Vala.

Sighing heavily, the archaeologist finally nodded, smiling tensely at Jack. Without another word he left the room via the door Jack indicated, his pace slowly increasing with each step. O'Neill smiled at the sight, watching with satisfaction as Daniel was halfway to a run by the time he reached the doorway and disappeared from view.

Looking back down into the O-R below, Jack sighed heavily at the sight. The doctors had all but stopped talking, focusing only on the work before them, only speaking when they needed help. The General then stood up, turned the chair around, and sat down once more, leaning his crossed arms on the back of the seat. He realized that this was going to take some time. The gray-haired General rested his chin on his arms, watching quietly as his mind filled up with thoughts of Sam.

* * *

Daniel ran to the doorway of the main medical room in the SGC, coming to a stop as he reached the threshold. Looking inside with a hesitant and worried expression, he glanced about until he finally saw Vala laying in one of the many occupied beds along the wall, the other beds still filled with injured Jaffa from the attack on Dakara a few days ago. In all, it was a packed house. A couple of nurses were tending to her, ensuring all of the instruments were connected properly and double-checking her IV bags. 

Slowly the archaeologist walked into the room, watching the raven-haired beauty quietly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even, as though she was asleep. He walked up to her bed and pulled up a chair, sitting down next to her. Not once did he take his eyes off of her, looking at her with a concerned, caring expression.

As he walked up, the first nurse finished what she was doing and walked off. The second nurse watched him out of the corner of her eye as he sat down, a small smile crossing her lips. As she finished her last job and went to go, she paused and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "She should be just fine," she told him softly. He glanced up at her touch, and she smiled warmly. "The surgery went very well. They only gave her local anesthetic so she might wake up soon."

He smiled, answering, "Thanks." The nurse nodded, walking off to leave him to his thoughts.

As she left, Daniel sat back in the chair and silently watched Vala's sleeping visage, the soft beeping of her heart monitor the only sound he could hear. He felt relieved that she was going to be alright. However, with his fear for her safety gone, he now felt even more guilty that he wasn't still waiting with Jack alongside Sam. Then again, he reasoned, Jack was right. There was no one else to wait with Vala. Sam would be unconscious during the rest of her surgery, while the raven haired woman laying in the bed by which he sat might wake up any time now.

The thought settled his mind, allowing him to put his guilt aside, at least for now. He breathed in deeply and simply looked at Vala's face. As he did, his mind started to wander yet again over the past several days.

Daniel found it all to be so bizarre. The series of events from the last three days had been simply bewildering. First, Vala steps through the gate like a phoenix from its ashes, dazzling him with her beauty and captivating him with her charm as never before. Before he'd even realized what was going on, she'd managed to find her way into his arms and into his bed. And even though he managed to withhold from her that deepest intimacy that she still so desperately sought after, it still frightened him how easy it would be to just cast his caution to the wind and throw himself into her wordless promises of carnal bliss. So much of him yearned for it, yet the rest of him was terrified at the same time.

Of course, it wasn't just the physical intimacy that scared him. The entire time he had feared her lost since the Ori beachhead, he had wrestled with himself over what she meant to him. Before disappearing, she had infuriated and tormented him, yet even then the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to be with her – even though he would have never admitted it, not even to himself.

Now, with all that had passed between them in the last three days, he was more confused than ever. When she wasn't around, his doubts about how he felt for her would ravage his mind. Yet, whenever he looked at her, felt her touch, or heard her voice, his doubts would immediately start to whither away. All he wanted then was to be with her.

"Daniel...?" the soft sound of Vala's whisper immediately snapped him out of his reverie, lifting his eyes to look at her. He had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't even realized his gaze had drifted away from her. Looking at her, he saw her eyes barely open. She looked disoriented, but then smiled slightly at the sight of him, reaching out her hand towards him.

Sitting forward in his chair, he smiled from ear to ear. "Hey there," he said quietly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it firmly. She squeezed back, her smile growing as she happily drew in a deep breath. At the same time, Daniel couldn't help but notice that her heart monitor was beeping a little more quickly.

Vala drew in a few deep breaths as she tried to get her bearings. Suddenly her smile disappeared and she looked very worried. "How's Sam?" she asked with a concerned voice.

He hesitated before answering, choosing his words carefully. "She's being taken care of," he told her gently with a reassuring smile. The raven-haired woman frowned slightly, her expression growing worried. Clearly, his words provided little comfort. Clearing his throat, he leaned in closer to her and said, "She's in surgery right now. We still don't know if she'll pull through, but her odds are better because of you." He paused, letting his words sink in with her. Vala's expression lightened slightly, but was thick with apprehension.

Daniel sighed, getting up from the chair and seating himself on the bed next to her. "Vala, you did everything you possibly could. No one thinks otherwise. Because of you, Sam's got a fighting chance." He smiled slightly at her, squeezing her hand. "You did good."

The raven-haired woman's expression relaxed considerably at this, a smile finally starting to show itself on the corners of her mouth. "That's better," he said playfully, winking. He watched happily as his words brought out a real smile from her. "How're you feeling?" he asked gently, trying to take her attention away from the matter.

She hesitated, but then answered, "Horrible." Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath and lamented, "My head feels like it's stuffed with cotton, my mouth is dry and pasty, and I'm..." she paused, thinking for a moment. "I'm starving," she then said with finality. "Is there anything to eat around here?" she asked, looking around as she sat up a bit more.

"I think we can find you something," he answered with a smile, glad to see she was feeling good enough to want food. A nurse passed by and Daniel turned around, catching her attention, "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but can Vala have something to eat?"

The nurse stopped in mid stride, pausing to listen to the archaeologist's question. She picked up Vala's chart and looked it over quickly, then nodded. "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem." Looking over at the other woman, the nurse asked, "Would you like the turkey or the meatloaf?"

Vala frowned at the options, looking over to Daniel pleadingly. "Couldn't you just order me something from off base...?" she asked with pout, biting her bottom lip slightly. Since Daniel turned away from the nurse to look at Vala when she spoke, he couldn't see the other woman rolling her eyes at the show Vala put on.

"Uhm," he said, hesitating to answer. Turning around again to look up at the nurse, he asked, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, she really should be careful with the food she eats the first few days after surgery," the nurse answered with a warning voice. "While she only had local anesthesia, she might still have a problem keeping down foods if they're too rich. It's important to get some food down and keep it down at this point."

Vala frowned bitterly at the woman, regarding her disdainfully. She glanced over at Daniel as he turned to look back at her. "You should probably just pick one or the other, Vala..." The raven haired woman glared irritably at him, shifting in her bed with a frustrated sigh. "Look," he pleaded with her, "after you're better I'll make it up to you by taking you out to dinner, how about that?"

There were no words Daniel could find to describe the brilliant smile that blossomed on Vala's face as the words left his mouth. Of course, part of the reason he couldn't find the words was he was too stunned by what he had just said. Did he really just ask her out on a date?

"That sounds divine, Daniel," Vala quickly answered in a breathless voice, squeezing his hand tightly. As she answered, the three of them couldn't help but notice the beeping of her heart monitor growing considerably quicker, each looking over at the device as the display showed the quickening circadian rhythm of her heart.

Vala looked back at Daniel, who raised an eyebrow at her. She raised an eyebrow in return as she smiled shamelessly at him, saying, "See how you affect me, darling?"

The archaeologist blinked several times in surprise at her words, his cheeks suddenly flushing a bright red out to the tips of his ears. Feeling awkward, he glanced hesitantly behind him at the nurse, who was doing a very poor job at trying to suppress an amused smirk. He said weakly, "She'll uh," he paused and cleared his throat, "she'll take the meatloaf."

"Sure thing, Dr. Jackson," the nurse answered, turning to go. As she left, she glancing over at Vala, the two women sharing a knowing smile.

Daniel turned back to face Vala, his face still a bright crimson. For some reason he found it hard to make eye contact with her. Remembering that she had said she was thirsty, he glanced over at the table near her bed. "Would you, uhm, like a glass of water?" he asked tensely, seeing a pitcher and cup there.

Vala smirked at this, watching the archaeologist with adoring eyes. "Yes, please," she answered quietly. She watched him intently as he withdrew his hand from hers and pulled the small table closer to pour her a cup of water. A sweet smile flourished on her lips as she saw how his hands trembled while he fumbled with the cup, barely managing to pour her water without spilling any.

He handed the glass wordlessly to her as she continued to smile at him with that same confident, knowing look that kept his blush a bright red upon his cheeks. She made sure her hands brushed his as she took the cup, lingering in the touch sensuously, looking deeply into his eyes. Daniel couldn't help but look into her eyes as they touched, unable to resist in spite of his embarrassment.

As she took the glass from him, her other hand found his upon the bed, gently caressing him. He drew in a deep breath as he started to lose himself in the blue depths of her stare. They sat wordlessly together, their hands touching intimately. He could hear the fast beeping from her heart monitor, the sound mingling in his mind with the feeling of his own heart pounding in his chest. A small smile crept over his face as he idly imagined their heartbeats racing one another, seeing which could go faster.

Vala's smile only deepened as she saw the grin playing upon his lips. She entwined her fingers with his as she slowly took a sip of water, never taking her eyes from his for a moment. He squeezed her hand tightly at this, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"HEY DOC, WE NEED SOME HELP!" Daniel and Vala jumped as they heard the yelling, both turning to look as two orderlies hurriedly wheeled a body upon a gurney into the room. Nurses scrambled as the body was wheeled in and the doctor on duty came running over

"What's his condition?" the doctor asked in a hasty voice as he reached the gurney.

"He's got five gunshot wounds, three in the back and two in the stomach," the orderly answered as nurses swarmed around the table.

Vala blinked in shock at the description, looking on with a stunned expression. Daniel saw her reaction out of the corner of his eye. He looked away from the scene unfolding before them to ask her, "What's wrong?"

The raven-haired woman silently flicked him a distracted glance in return, barely meeting his gaze. She hesitated to answer as she was too distracted by the drama on the far side of the room. Furrowing her brow, she put the cup on the table and started to scoot towards the edge of the bed. "I need to get over there," she told him urgently.

"What?" he asked in shock, her reaction being the last thing he expected. Before he knew it, her feet were dangling above the floor as she sat on the edge of the bed opposite him. Sputtering, he continued, "Woah, woah, woah...hold on a minute..." She paused at his words, looking at him with considerable irritation. "Vala, you've just come out of surgery, there's no way you should be on your feet right now..."

"Daniel," she said angrily, cutting him off, "I need to get over there, _now_." He blinked at the intensity of her answer, completely taken aback. "Now you can either help me or not, but don't try and stop me."

With that, she shoved herself off the edge of the bed, and proceeded to head straight down. She yelped as she found her legs weren't working yet, scrambling to grab whatever she could to keep herself from landing on the floor. Daniel lunged forward, managing to wrap his arm about her chest and under her arms, barely able to keep her from landing in a pile on the side of the bed. She grabbed his arm as it roped about her and held onto him for all she was worth.

"Damn it, Vala," he said with as irritated a voice as she had used with him. "I'd have helped you if you'd have given me half a second," he rebuked her, grunting as he hauled her back up on the bed. Vala paid him no mind, however, watching the flurry of activity around the gurney as the doctors and nurses scrambled to try and save the dying man's life. As Daniel helped Vala park her bottom on the bed, he barked at her, "Now just hold on and let me help you."

Vala sighed at this, but offered no form of protest, merely glancing at Daniel but then looking back over at the far side of the room, watching the bustling area with an intense interest. Daniel quickly move around to her side of the bed, wheeled the stand with her instruments and IV bags out, and quickly helped her disentangle all of the various cords and tubes. Her face grew more tense the longer it took, though only a few seconds passed.

Suddenly on the far side of the room they heard a heart monitor flat line. They heard a nurse shout out, "He's asystolic!" Vala looked over in a panic at this, suddenly jumping down to the floor again, before Daniel was ready. The archaeologist cursed loudly at her again, catching her up in his arms as he juggled with both her stand and keeping her on her feet.

The doctor immediately replied, "Charge up to 300 volts!" The loud whine of a defibrillator could be heard throughout the room. "Clear!" he yelled, and suddenly they heard the loud thumping of the charge being administered.

"Still nothing," the nurse reported, the electronic whistle of the cardiogram a harsh affirmation of her words.

"Again!" the doctor answered hastily, and the sequence repeated itself. This time, a rhythm could be heard.

"He's back," the nurse reported, "but his blood pressure is extremely low."

"Get me over there, Daniel," Vala said urgently, trying to make her legs work. The archaeologist looked at her with a frustrated and confused eye, but wordlessly complied. Sighing, he put his arm around her back and under her arm, helping her put her other arm over his shoulders, being mindful of her IV leads in her elbow.. He muttered under his breath as he fought with the tubes and wires, and also tried to hold onto the stand with her medical paraphernalia. It took a few steps for them to get coordinated, but soon enough he was able to help her limp over, though he was all but carrying her. He found it tricky to help her walk and wheel long the stand, but somehow he managed it.

The two hobbled over, Daniel watching Vala intently as they moved. When they came within ten feet or so of the table, Vala said quietly with a distracted voice, "This is close enough, Daniel." The raven haired woman watched the activity intently, but Daniel could tell she wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. Then she closed her eyes tightly.

"Vala, what," Daniel started to ask, only for Vala to shush him. He watched as she drew in a few deep breaths, her brow furrowed in intense concentration.

Suddenly the EGK flat lined again, sending the doctors and nurses scrambling once more. They tried again to try and revive the man. This time, however, the defibrillator failed to restore his heart, and the loud electronic whine of the instrument continued unchanged.

Finally the lead doctor stopped trying. "Time of death, seventeen hundred and fifty-three hours," he pronounced as a nurse turned off the noise.

Vala opened her eyes at this, sighing with a worried expression. Daniel continued to look at her, confused. "Vala, what's going on?" he asked in frustration.

Glancing over to him, she said simply, "That was Sergeant Martin Keegan."

Daniel blinked in shock at this, looking over. He caught a glimpse of the face as they pulled the sheet over it, just like the last time when he'd passed by the same body in the hall outside of the Gateroom. He looked over to one of the orderlies that brought him into the room just minutes ago. "Hey you," he called out, "I thought he was already dead!"

"So did we, sir," the one replied as the two moved to the gurney while the nurses and doctors cleaned up from their efforts. "We took him to the coroner's room, and he suddenly gasped out a breath about an hour later, while we were helping the doc over there with one of the other bodies. Then we brought him over here right away." Daniel hesitated at the answer, then glanced over to Vala. She nodded, and the two men started to wheel the corpse back out of here.

"So what was this all about, Vala?" Daniel asked her, still confused.

"With how awful I'm feeling and how far away he was, I couldn't be sure until I got closer," she began. The archaeologist furrowed his brows as she continued, "but now I'm certain. Keegan didn't die a Goa'uld." She looked up at Daniel with a deathly serious expression. "The symbiote jumped hosts at some point." Daniel's eyes grew wide in alarm as she added with finality, "We still have a live Goa'uld on the base, Daniel."

* * *

Captain Peterson strode down the empty hallway towards the security door with the two SFs standing guard outside. "I'm here to take custody of the prisoner," he announced, "General Landry wants him transferred to Area 51." 

The two guards looked to one another, then back to him. The man on the left side of the door replied, "We haven't heard of any such..." before the man could finish speaking, Peterson had drawn his sidearm and shot the man to the right, striking him in the neck. As the other's body crumpled to the ground, the man who was speaking tried to draw his weapon, but Peterson shot him in the chest first.

The Captain walked over as the man's lifeless corpse collapsed to the floor. He dispassionately crouched down and searched the body, taking a few things. Standing, he swiped the dead man's access card in the reader and opened the door.

Stepping inside, he suddenly raised his pistol as he saw a man in a black suit pointing a gun in his face. In a flash, the prisoner behind the other man jumped out of his chair and struck Agent Michaels in the back, causing his arm to flail wildly as he fired off a round, the bullet ricocheting off the wall harmlessly.

It was all the opportunity that Peterson needed. He continued raising his weapon and shot Michaels several times as he stumbled from the blow the prisoner gave him. The man fell to the floor, red blood quickly pooling on the ground around his body.

The prisoner regarded Captain Peterson warily, looking at the gun with caution. Peterson holstered the weapon and took the other item he pulled from the guard's corpse. He walked over to the prisoner and started to free him. "I am Kethmal," he announced in the voice of the Goa'uld, "and I am here to call you back into the service of our mistress."

The prisoner watched Kethmal warily, allowing him to undo the shackles. "What can we possibly do?" He asked bitterly. "You may be able to hide among them, but I cannot so easily disappear."

Kethmal grinned, "We are not to hide," he answered, "We are to strike at them."

"Just the two of us?" the prisoner asked disdainfully.

"No," the Goa'uld replied. "Artix has arrived," he answered with a grin. The prisoner's eyes lit up at this, sharing the same malevolent smile with the other.


	18. Chapter 18

"How much time left?" Cam asked tensely, looking over to Walter from where he and Teal'c were standing.

"Five minutes, sir," Walter answered in a serious voice, not looking away from his monitor as he tapped away at his keyboard. The man found it necessary to just focus on what he was doing, he really didn't want to think too much about what had happened before he had arrived.

Shortly after Daniel and Jack had left the Control Room, Walter had come in for his scheduled shift. He was astounded by what he'd walked into. It was still difficult for him to deal with the fact that Keegan had been a Goa'uld, and that he was dead now. The blood splatters that seemed to cover the Gate Control Room were a grim evidence of the story he'd been told of the violence and murder that the symbiote possessing his former coworker had wrought.

The Colonel and the Jaffa shared a worried glance at Sergeant Harriman's answer. They both then thoughtfully looked up the smaller, undamaged spiral staircase on the far end of the Gate Control Room. Colonel Mitchell started to speak, "Maybe we should go check..."

Just then General Landry came quickly down the stairs, muttering angrily under his breath. Cam cut himself short, regarding the General with a worried eye. He glanced back at Teal'c, sharing his troubled gaze. The large Jaffa raised an eyebrow in reply, his expression deep with concern.

Looking back over at Landry as he approached the two, Colonel Mitchell asked, "I take it there's no good news from the IOA?"

The General came to stand by the two, shaking his head. "No," he said definitively. He sighed heavily, then said, "They nixed our plan, they don't want to commit any more forces to PX8-317 in...what did they call it? 'a futile attempt to save men who were probably already dead'." Landry's expression became bitter, as if he was spitting out a foul substance.

Cam and Teal'c's faces grew just as dark. The Jaffa spoke, "If they do not see the value in the lives of our men, then perhaps they would be more concerned with losing the Ancient Library and having it fall into the wrong hands?"

"I tried that, Teal'c," Landry answered wearily, "and the IOA agreed with that point..." the General hesitated.

"But...?" Cam prompted, furrowing his eyebrows as he waited tensely for the rest of it.

"But they want to take action that has a certainty of success," Landry answered. "As such, they've decided a coordinated strike is best, from orbit and the gate. Since Daedalus is now assisting in the Pegasus Galaxy, they want to pull the Odyssey out of our current arrangement with the Jaffa to help guard Dakara from another attack."

"It's time, sir," Walter then announced, looking over at Landry.

"Dial up PX8-317," the General answered with a sigh.

"While that is a pretty good 'big-picture' kinda strategy," Cam answered, crossing his arms as the Stargate started to spin, "that's not going to really be any comfort to the families of Anderson, Burns, and Harris."

Turning to look back at Mitchell, Landry raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think I know that, son?" he asked with a bitter voice.

"Yes, sir," Mitchell answered, looking abashed. "Sorry, we know you did the best you could. I guess we just can't expect those politicians to give a damn about the soldier in the field."

Landry was about to answer the Colonel when suddenly Walter announced, "Chevron seven locked," and the wormhole was established with a loud whoosh. Turning to look up at the General again, he said, "We're ready to transmit, sir."

Sighing, the General turned away from Mitchell. "This is General Landry of Stargate Command," he began, "I'd like to speak with Commander Javis Remmol of the Hebridian Confederate."

He waited, listening to the quiet static for a few moments, exchanging worried looks with Cam and Teal'c as the silence dragged on. He pursed his lips, taking in a breath to speak again, when suddenly a voice came through the speakers, filling the Gate Control Room, "This is Dranis Yaskin of the Hebridian Confederate, answering General Landry of Stargate Command."

Landry furrowed his eyebrows at this, looking alarmed. He shared a glance with Mitchell and Teal'c, who both looked just as confused. "This is General Landry," he answered, "with whom am I speaking? I need to talk with Javis Remmol regarding a very urgent matter."

"I'm sorry, but I fear that won't be possible," Dranis replied coldly. "You see, General, Commander Remmol has been relieved of duty. I am the political officer for his unit, and I am now in charge of the situation on this planet."

* * *

Daniel's mouth hung open at Vala's words, the shock plainly written on his face. "Are you sure? I mean, could you be mistaken...?" 

Sighing, Vala shook her head. "No, Daniel," she answered with a weary voice, "When Sam and I realized Keegan was a Goa'uld in the first place, it was because he had so much naquadah in his blood that it was just screaming at us." She pursed her lips as the memory of it overwhelmed her briefly. Shaking her head, she continued, "But this time I could only sense trace amounts in Keegan, like with Carter or other former hosts."

Daniel furrowed his brow in grave concern, looking to the doorway they had just wheeled Keegan's corpse through. "I need to tell Landry and the others, we've gotta find where the symbiote is now..."

"I'll help," Vala immediately volunteered. Daniel turned and looked at her incredulously.

"Vala, there's no way," he began. "You can't even stand on your own two feet."

The raven-haired woman furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to protest, when suddenly the nurse they had spoken to previously came over to them. "Dr. Jackson, you really need to take Ms. Mal Duran back to her bed. She shouldn't be up and about just yet, you might tear her stitches" Vala turned to glare at the woman bitterly.

"Thank you, that's just what I was trying to tell her," Daniel answered. The nurse smiled sympathetically. He then asked her, "Can you help us, please?"

The nurse started to say something, when Vala cut her off. "Listen...Becky, is it?" she asked bitterly, looking at the other woman's name tag. Becky frowned slightly at Vala's tone, but nodded wordlessly. "I really appreciate the concern, but we're dealing with a bit of a crisis here. So, why don't you go run along and find some other patients to harass?" The nurse scowled at this, even as Daniel sighed from the tips of his toes at Vala's bitter words.

"Okay," the archaeologist announced with an irritated voice, "time to get you back to bed." He paused, and glanced back over at the nurse "Look, I'm really sorry for that..." he hesitated, then asked awkwardly, "Could I...ask you to please take her back for me?" Vala looked at Daniel incredulously. "I need to phone down to the Gateroom. Vala wasn't kidding about a crisis."

Becky hesitated for a moment. "Certainly," she finally said, "it's not a problem, Dr. Jackson." Vala frowned at this, huffing but said nothing in reply. The nurse came over on the other side of Vala. Daniel shifted Vala's weight over to Becky, who wordlessly supported the other woman. "You can use the phone on my desk over there," the nurse told the archaeologist.

Glancing over to where she pointed, he nodded. Looking back to the women, he answered with a measure of relief, "Thanks a lot." He tried to make eye contact with Vala, but she refused to look his way. Sighing, he made his way to the desk and picked up the receiver, punching the buttons on its base.

While Daniel was on the phone, Becky helped Vala make her way back. With some effort, the nurse helped the other woman to sit her back in her bed, although she slipped and almost fell on the first try, the nurse catching her and helping her back up. As Vala laid back down and stretched out, Becky diligently worked to clean up the array of tubes and cords from the stand and within a few moments, Vala was settled once more. Becky then took a moment to check Vala's stitches. As she did, the raven-haired woman looked over to where Daniel was, watching him on the phone with a dark expression. Within a moment the nurse nodded to herself, satisfied that Vala's wound was alright.

Then Daniel hung up the phone and came back over. The raven-haired woman huffed as she settled into her bed, regarding the nurse and Daniel with equal irritation. The archaeologist sighed, and looked over to Becky apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry for the trouble," he said as the nurse looked up from Vala's wound. "and I really appreciate the help."

She grinned wryly at him. "Don't worry about it. I've dealt with much worse patients, I can handle her." Vala watched the two talking with an increasingly bitter gaze, particularly when the nurse smiled sweetly at Daniel as she walked off.

Daniel watched the woman leave, then turned to Vala. She frowned, looking up at him with a sour expression. "Vala," he sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I think it's great that you're so eager to help us find him, I really do. But right now, you need to stay here and rest. I mean, come on, you've just come out of surgery for a gunshot wound." The archaeologist paused at this, but she didn't say anything. "If you'd like to help, just tell me what happened down there. Since the Goa'uld isn't dead yet, we need to figure out what he's here for."

Vala stared at him sullenly for another moment before shaking her head and answering him. "There's really nothing to tell, Daniel. He wasn't doing anything when we discovered him," she said plainly. "Sam and I walked into the Control Room and sensed Keegan was a Goa'uld because we were both former hosts. Keegan sensed we were former hosts because he was Goa'uld, and he knew we'd be able to sense him. He shot us when he saw we'd figured him out." She shrugged, "we didn't catch him doing anything."

Daniel pursed his lips, nodding. "You're right," he said, sighing regrettably. "That's doesn't really tell us anything, does it?" He smiled slightly at her, covering her hand with his. She didn't move at all. Clearing his throat, he said, "Look, I'd better go and help them find the Goa'uld..." She looked away at his words, frowning even more deeply. "Please promise me that you'll stay in your bed and cut the nurses some slack?"

The raven haired woman continued to look away from him, refusing to speak at first, her jaw clenching in silence. When she did, her voice was thick with emotion. "I'm not going to promise that, Daniel," she answered tightly, turning to look at him again. He was surprised when he saw that her eyes were wet. "Not until you promise me you're going to be careful out there."

Daniel watched her with a stunned expression, completely taken aback by her display of emotion. After a moment he sighed quietly, reaching out to caress her cheek with his hand. Vala closed her eyes at this, leaning into his touch. "Vala," he said with a tender whisper, "I'll be fine. I've handled my share of Goa'uld over the last ten years, remember?" He grinned slightly, waiting for her to look at him again. When she did, he said gently, "I'll be okay."

"Daniel," Vala said, her voice still tense, taking his hand in hers and pulling it down from her face. "I know you can take care of yourself, but this...creature...has already left a trail of bodies behind him." She stared into his eyes, asking in an angry voice, "How many people did he kill today?" Daniel pursed his lips, his smile fading quickly as he looked down. She squeezed his hand. "Look what he did to me, look what she did to Sam..." she added, struggling to hold back her tears as she mentioned their friend, the worry she had from before consuming her again with a vengeance.

Daniel's expression grew pained at the sight of her anguish. He moved closer and wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her to him. She clung to him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, saying bitterly, "I just got you back, I can't lose you again...not after everything that's finally happened between us..."

He squeezed her tightly to him. The memory of how afraid he had been for her life just a half hour ago flooding over him as he felt the same tension within her. He sighed heavily, softly kissing her neck and cheek tenderly as he inwardly cursed himself for a fool. He continued to kiss her face tenderly until his lips found hers. She responded eagerly, kissing him passionately as they clung to one other. As much as he longed to linger there, he felt the strong need to go and help the others.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. Whispering against her lips, he told her, "I'll be careful, Vala, I promise." He pulled back and watched as she opened her eyes slowly. He stared into her gaze, gently stroking her cheek. "You're not going to lose me."

The raven-haired woman nodded silently, closing her eyes as she drew in a deep breath, trying to get control of her emotions. She swallowed hard, her hands still clinging to Daniel. She then said quietly, "I promise I'll behave. I'll stay in my bed and do what they tell me." She looked at him again to see him smiling slightly, a smile she found it impossible not to return, if only barely.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her once more, cupping her face in his hands. She reached up and caressed his cheeks, eagerly rubbing her lips against his, quickly deepening the kiss as she moaned softly against his mouth. Daniel sighed happily as he lost himself in the moment. Her tender caresses called out to him, making him desperately wish that he could just stay here with her. At the same time, however, he felt a tight knot of worry in his gut for the threat that was still lurking, hiding in the SGC. Reluctantly, Daniel pulled away, lingering close to her for just a moment. Neither opened their eyes, each breathing hard from the passion of their kiss.

After a few moments, he wordlessly stood up and left. Vala swallowed hard as she watched him leave. He paused at the doorway and looked back at her. She smiled gently at him, waving slightly. He couldn't help but smile in return as he waved back in kind. Then he was gone.

On the far side of the room, Becky sat at her desk. She had watched the whole exchange between the two, her expression tender with sympathy at the sight of their heartache. Sighing heavily, she went to go about her paperwork, but found it impossible to focus. Pursing her lips, she picked up the phone and started to dial.

After she watched Daniel disappear, Vala drew in a deep breath and lay back in her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried again to get her emotions under control. She was terrified of losing Daniel now, and she also felt frustrated at her helplessness. Maybe she could fall asleep, she reasoned, after all she was feeling rather tired. Her mind refused to let her rest, however. The events of the last several hours kept playing themselves over in her head. Something was bothering her.

Then her eyes flew open. "Oh no," she said in an alarmed voice as she realized what was wrong.

* * *

"I'm sorry?" General Landry asked in a surprised voice, "What do you mean, 'relieved of duty'? What is the condition of our people?" 

"You're people are fine," Dranis replied cooly. "I can assure you, they are in no danger, and are being taken care of with the greatest of consideration. As to what happened to Javis Remmol, I relieved him of duty for acting without political authority." There was a brief pause before the man added, "He should not have attacked your people without provocation, I can assure you it was done without the authorization of the Hebridean Confederate. I, however, am acting on behalf of my government. I would like to extend to you our most heartfelt apologies for the harm we have done you."

Landry shared concerned gazes with Teal'c and Mitchell. "That's cold comfort now," Landry began to answer in a hard voice, "what's done is done. If you're truly interested in making amends with our government, then you'll release our people immediately and yield the territory you seized."

There was a pause, and then Dranis replied. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, General."

"Of course he can't,"Landry muttered under his breath as Yaskin continued speaking over the radio.

"What I would like to do is have a dialog with you to discuss options about this planet," he said carefully. "In the meanwhile, we will keep custody of your men, to ensure their safety. This planet is quite dangerous, as I'm sure you must know by now."

The General frowned bitterly at this. "That's not an acceptable answer, Dranis. If you're interested in friendly relations with our government, then you must return our people to us immediately."

"Do not get me wrong, General," Dranis answered, "if it were up to me, I would see them home right away. However, my government does not feel comfortable releasing them right now, at least not until you and I have had a chance to speak, face to face."

"Dranis," Landry began, his voice losing patience. Just as he was about to speak, the phone on the wall rang, momentarily distracting him. Cam ran over to pick up the receiver, allowing Landry to continue. "If you're looking for diplomatic relations with our government, this is not the way to pursue it. I guarantee you that holding our men hostage will only result in further violence.

Now, you'll have to forgive me, but I'm not ready to take your word that my men are alright. I'd like to speak with them, please." Landry glanced over to Mitchell, who was listening quietly on the phone with a dark expression.

"That I can arrange, General," he replied. "Just one moment." At about the same time, Cam hung up the phone.

The radio grew silent again and Mitchell walked back over. "What was that about?" Landry asked the Colonel.

"Oh, just more wonderful news, General," Cam answered in a bitter voice, looking even more frustrated than before. He opened his mouth to continue, but then they heard Colonel Anderson's voice on the speakers.

"General Landry," he began, "this is Colonel Anderson."

"It's good to hear your voice, son," Landry answered, "How're they treating you?"

"Well enough, sir," the Colonel said in a relaxed voice. "Dranis saw to it that we weren't really treated as captives any more. We've been unshackled and allowed to walk around a little. I'd still say we're POWs, but its a lot more like the Geneva Convention rather than Beijing."

"That's good to hear," Landry replied. "How are Burns and Harris?"

"They're doing well, sir," Anderson stated plainly. "The three of us are being treated fairly by Dranis, I can say that."

As the radio again grew silent, Teal'c observed quietly, "He again made reference to only the three of them." Cam and Landry nodded, the three growing silent again as the radio crackled to life once more.

Dranis voice could be heard once more. "Now you have assurance that your men are safe," he said calmly. "So I would like to repeat my appeal to you for a face-to-face conversation."

Landry was quiet for a moment, glancing over at Teal'c and Cam. Then he spoke. "I can't guarantee it, but I will submit your request to my superiors. Let me tell you this, however. Should any harm befall my people, I can guarantee you that peaceful negotiations will no longer be an option."

He waited for a reply, the silence growing long. "I understand, General. We will await the answer from your leaders."

"Very well," Landry answered, "We'll dial you back up within a few hours, after my superiors have had time to discuss the matter. Landry out," he added with finality, tapping Walter on the shoulder. At that, the tech tapped on the keyboard and the wormhole suddenly closed behind the Iris.

The General sighed heavily. "Well, at least it doesn't seem like our men are going to be executed."

"I don't trust this guy," Cam answered, "he's sounds slicker than a chased greased hog."

Teal'c blinked in surprise at Mitchell's words, momentarily regarding the Colonel with a raised eyebrow before answering, "Indeed. Dranis Yaskin does not strike me as a trustworthy individual. He should be dealt with cautiously."

"I agree with you both," Landry pronounced, "but unfortunately, he's who we're dealing with now. With any luck, this Dranis is actually being truthful, at least about his government wanting to avoid any further conflict." Shaking his head, Landry sighed, "Did you hear what he called himself? A 'political officer'...I felt like I was back in the cold war," the General lamented, frowning. "Now before I go up and talk to Hammond, what was that phone call all about, Mitchell?"

"That was Daniel," the Colonel answered. "On a good note, Vala's up from surgery already and doing rather well." Landry and Teal'c nodded at this, but then Mitchell continued, "The bad news is, it seems Sergeant Keegan wasn't a Goa'uld when he died. In all probability, the symbiote is now in someone else on the base."

"Are kidding me?" Landry asked incredulously, furrowing his eyebrows. "When did the symbiote have a chance to switch hosts?"

"They don't know, sir," Cam answered. "Vala only realized this about five minutes ago. Apparently Keegan wasn't killed right away after he was shot. The Sergeant was just rushed into the medical bay right in front of the two of them, and Vala used her funky 'I used to be a host' snakey-sense to realize that the rat had jumped ship."

Landry looked extremely worried. "If that vermin is in another host, then we need to keep him from leaving the base. He already tried to escape through the Stargate. Since that way is closed to him now, he might be interested in getting to the surface. I'm ordering a base lock down, effective immediately." With that, he strode over to the phone on the wall and took the receiver off the hook.

"We've gotta find this thing," Cam said. He hesitated, then looking over to Teal'c as Landry stood on the far side of the room, speaking on the phone. "You can sense when there's a Goa'uld nearby...right, big guy?"

"Unfortunately I cannot do so anymore, Colonel Mitchell," the Jaffa answered. "It was through my prim'tah that I would be made aware of the presence of a Goa'uld. Since using tretonin, however, I am no longer able to detect the presence of a symbiote."

"Okay, that sucks," Cam complained, "Well, I guess that leaves asking Vala to help us. I hate to ask her since she's still getting over a gunshot wound, though." The Jaffa opened his mouth to reply, but then Landry walked back from the phone.

"I've ordered the complex sealed off from the surface," the General said as he came to rejoin the other two. "No one gets in or out now. I've also ordered a full review of the base gatehouse logs for the past two hours to find out if he might have slipped out already. Base security is reviewing camera footage to see if they can find anything suspect inside."

Looking over to Walter, he added, "Sergeant, cancel all upcoming missions. Call up all off-world teams and have them return to the Beta Site, but keep the iris closed. After that, and until I say otherwise, I don't want any outgoing wormholes without my presence."

"Yes sir," Harriman answered, tapping away at his keyboard in response.

Looking back at Mitchell and Teal'c, the General said, "Alright, do we have any insight into why there is a Goa'uld on the base in the first place? What's he looking to accomplish?"

"I think the only people that might have any clue about that would be Sam or Vala, since they blew his cover," Mitchell answered. "Jackson told me on the phone that he'd ask Vala what she knew before he came down." He paused, shaking his head, "but I'm betting that we're not going to learn a whole lot.

"Any thoughts on how we find him?" Landry asked in return.

"Well," Mitchell answered, "seems pretty simple. Vala can detect when there's a symbiote nearby."

"She just got out of surgery, son," Landry reminded Mitchell, "from being shot while helping us out in the first place."

"I know that, sir," Cam answered. "That actually works out okay. We make up a story of a contagion that came through from PX8-317 on that last wormhole. Order everyone on the base to go to the infirmary for inoculations. The docs can just stick everyone with a saline solution. But, as everyone's walking through the line to get their needle, we keep Vala hidden behind a curtain, and she can tell us when the snake-head walks through the door." He paused for a moment, then added, "the cover story also explains why we just locked down the base."

Landry nodded as he quietly considered Cam's plan. "Not bad," he remarked. "Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Well I'm not really the person you should ask," the Colonel replied, to which Landry chuckled and Teal'c grinned slightly. "Jackson would probably have a far better chance of getting her to agree than I would."

"Get who to agree to do what?" Daniel asked as he hiked up the stairs from the hallway outside.

"Dr Jackson, impeccable timing," Landry replied, turning to look at the archaeologist as he approached the three. The General's grin widened as he said, "We were just talking about how to find the Goa'uld."

"Oh?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows and looking interested.

"Yeah," Cam replied, somewhat hesitantly. "We need you to ask Vala to do us another favor..."

* * *

The gray-haired man sat at the helm of the cargo ship, looking out the window in silence. The scene spilling out before him was one of lush, green, rolling hills and evergreen trees that rustled in the wind. Rising up out of the hills before him was a majestic mountain, partially covered in the same dark-green trees. Between the broad patches of trees were ridges of cragged rock. One particularly long stretch of rock left the impression that the mountain had a spine, as though it were in fact the back of some giant colossus, bent over. The darkening, deep blue Colorado sky framed the entire scene while the edge of the mountain was crested with the deep scarlet light of the setting sun that had already disappeared behind the horizon. 

The man tilted his head slightly as he considered the beauty of the panorama before him. It was a rare thing in his life to be able to stop and enjoy such a moment, and he tried to always savor the opportunity whenever it presented itself. Now, however, he was continually distracted by the irritating chatter from behind him. The three others that had journeyed here with him were considerably younger, and had little patience for such moments. The elder shifted in his chair with a sigh, his joints creaking as loudly as the battle-worn armor he wore. He grinned slightly as he idly wondered if any of the others would be successful over time in their careers as mercenaries, living long enough to gain the same appreciation he had for the little pleasure of life.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he considered the question silently. They were good, he thought, but not as good as the few in the galaxy that had ever won his respect. Still, they were better than the thugs Natan had attempted to force upon him. Chuckling quietly, he turned forward, grinning sardonically as he decided he knew the answer to the question.

The old man looked back out the window, watching the fading light from the sun hiding furtively behind the majesty of the mountain. The deep reds had already faded to a pink blush, and continued to lose their hue as the night ever so slowly crept out to assert itself.

"How much longer?" came a young voice, thick with irritation. The old man flinched at the sound, having expected it and dreading it at the same time. Was he truly ever as foolish as these, the decades ago that he shared their youth and ignorance?

"What does it matter to you?" the old man asked idly. "You're getting paid the same whether we sit here and wait or rush right in."

"Exactly," the younger said. "We're not getting paid for our time, we're getting paid for the job. The longer we wait, the longer until we can move on to the next one." The old man sighed quietly to himself as he continued to watch the ever darkening sky, watching the last bits of pink fade into the dark blue of the rest of the sky. He lamented the fact that this fool had ruined the last moments of the sunset.

"We won't get paid if we don't do the job right," the elder reminded the other. "We wait for the signal before we move. If all is not ready when we strike, then we are simply rushing to our deaths," he said plainly. Turning around to face the other three, he added with a derogatory grin, "Then what would your payment be worth?"

The outspoken one frowned at the old man, his face flushed as he felt the others leering at his impudence. "Have a care, Artix," the youth answered, glaring at the other sitting at the helm. "Or you'll find your long history has suddenly come to an end."

Artix began to laugh heartily at this, regarding the vocal youth with a contemptuous gaze. "You have skill and pluck, young one, but you're a fool if you think you can succeed where so many others have failed." He suddenly stopped laughing as he regarded the other harshly. "Have a care yourself, or you'll never live long enough to get the wisdom it's taken me fourty years to earn." He stared harshly at the other, his hand moving to grip the handle of a pistol he kept strapped to his thigh.

The two stared intently at one another, neither moving. The others were deathly quiet as they watched the battle of wills silently raging between the younger and Artix. A bead of sweat could be seen to roll down the forehead of the youth, while Artix merely watched on with a cold gaze, waiting with detachment as the other considered his options.

Finally, the younger broke eye contact, looking down at the floor. Artix grinned slightly, casting his glance to the other two, both of whom looked away. He nodded to himself. "Very good," he answered with a deathly calm. "The three of you just might prove smart enough to live a few more years, at least."

The three looked back over at him abashedly, waiting for him to say something. At first, he made no comment, only looked back at them. Finally, he said, "we wait for the signal. We do not make a move before then." The three nodded, each turning away and making their way to other parts of the craft. Artix watched them silently, then turned forward again, looking out the dark window as he waited patiently.

* * *

"Ms. Mal Duran?" Becky asked hesitantly as she approached the bed, one hand behind her back. 

Vala started out of her thoughts and looked over in surprise. She was still in shock from what she had just realized about the whole situation, and really wasn't in the mood to deal with this woman again. Hesitating, she furrowed her brow and asked in a defensive voice, "what is it?"

The nurse smiled as she came over, "I was thinking about it and there's probably no reason you couldn't have something to eat from off base if you like." At that she brought her hand out from behind her back, producing a colorful, glossy, folded up piece of paper. "I've got a menu here from one of the local restaurants, if you'd like to take a look."

Vala blinked in surprise at this. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't this. "Oh, uhm..." she hesitated, still taken aback. "Thanks, but I'm afraid Dr. Jackson won't be able to pick anything up for me. He's off handling that silly crisis we told you about..."

The nurse smiled as she held out the menu to Vala. "I know, I couldn't help but watch you two saying goodbye," she said gently. Vala looked uncomfortably surprised at this, blushing slightly as her expression grew self-conscious. "So, I called up...a friend of mine and asked him to pick it up for you." Vala tilted her head, her expression relaxing. She hesitated as she considered the other woman, then slowly reached out and took the menu. The pictures of food on the front brought a smile to her face as she remembered suddenly how famished she was. "If you just tell me what you want," Becky continued, causing Vala to look back up at her, "I can call it in and he'll go pick it up."

Vala's smile grew as she listened to the nurse, looking down at the menu and back to her again. "Thank you," Vala said with an appreciative voice. Becky smiled back at her and nodded, turning to walk away.

"Wait," Vala suddenly said, causing the nurse to stop and look back. The raven-haired woman's expression fell. "I, uhm," she looked down and cleared her throat, then looked back up at the other woman. "I'm sorry I was mean to you before. There really was no reason for me to be so spiteful. I gave you no reason to be nice to me but, here you are doing me a favor when I really didn't deserve it..."

The woman smiled warmly, "It's alright, Ms. Mal Duran. I understood why you were so angry when I watched you say goodbye to Dr. Jackson." She glanced away from Vala for a moment, her gaze growing reflective. Looking back, she said, "I understand completely."

Vala tilted her head at this, regarding the other woman thoughtfully at her words. The two then shared a secretive, knowing smile and the nurse turned to leave again.

Just then an SF strode into the infirmary. Becky stopped as she caught him out of the corner of her eye, her face lighting up at the sight of him. "David, what're you doing here? I told you I'd call once I put her order in..."

Vala smiled sweetly as she heard the nurses words and watched the two light up at the sight of each other. "I know," he answered, "but I just wanted to come down and apologize in person." Becky furrowed her brow at this as he said, "I'm afraid I can't run out for you. They just locked down the base, no one can come or go."

Becky tisked at this, sighing as she frowned at the news. She paused, then turned to look at Vala. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

The raven-haired woman smiled gently at them. "Oh, it's no worry," she answered "I'm sure the meatloaf won't be that bad..."

David chuckled, saying to Becky, "Yeah, she's never eaten the infirmary food, has she?" The nurse tisked at him, slapping him playfully on the shoulder as she regarded him with a chiding gaze. The man only grinned the more at her.

Vala smiled all the more at the two. "Actually," she began, continuing as the two looked back at her again, "there is one favor I'd like to ask of you two, since a nice dinner in isn't an option."

"Oh?" Becky replied with a friendly smile. "What's that?"

* * *

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Daniel said as soon as Mitchell finished explaining his idea. 

Cam exchanged glances with Landry and Teal'c, both of whom looked equally confused by Daniel's reaction. "What's wrong with the plan, Jackson?" He furrowed his brow, "we've got a Goa'uld we can't find, Vala can detect the presence of a Goa'uld. Seems like a no-brainer to me."

Jackson crossed his arms, "You _do_ remember that she just got out of surgery, right?" Mitchell exchanged pained glances with the other two. "Of course, lest we forget, her operation was right after she passed out from losing too much blood because she was shot by the very same Goa'uld..."

"Yeah, Jackson, we know that," Mitchell answered in an irritated voice, crossing his arms as well. "What part of 'she can hide behind a curtain and tell us when he walks in the room' do you not get?"

Tilting his head angrily at Mitchell, Daniel shot back, "Do you guys realize that the Goa'uld can detect when there's a former host nearby? I mean, she's not really in any condition to defend herself right now. We'd be putting her at serious risk..."

Landry spoke up at this, "Dr. Jackson, I assure you we'll secure the area completely. We'll have the whole area sectioned off with screens and curtains, no one who comes in for the shot will be able to see Vala. I'll position a platoon of SFs all over the area, both inside and outside of the room, armed to the teeth." He glanced back at Teal'c and Landry, who both nodded. "She'll be perfectly safe."

Daniel pursed his lips and he grew silent. He furrowed his brow in thought, but couldn't come up with anything more to say. Cam raised an eyebrow, "What, you don't think she'll go for it?"

"No, no," the archaeologist answered with a sigh. "She's actually quite eager to help out..."

"So what's the problem, son?" Landry asked as he and the others shared another confused glance.

"Nothing," Daniel answered, hanging his head and rubbing his neck. "It's the fastest way to find the Goa'uld." He sighed, adding, "I'll talk to her about it, I'm sure she'll be glad to do it..."

Teal'c chimed in. "Daniel Jackson, if something is wrong, then perhaps one of us should ask Vala instead."

"No," Daniel answered a little too quickly as he looked back up at the three. "Nothing's wrong, I'll just go right back up there and talk to her. Go ahead and make the arrangements, she'll be ready to go by the time we set this thing up." The others watched him with increasing amusement as they read his resigned expression. They still had no clue as to what was bothering him about this so much, but after so much time watching Daniel together with Vala, each had no difficulty imagining any number of amusing possibilities.

"You're sure?" Landry persisted, his grin growing as he watched Daniel's discomfort. "It's no trouble, I could just ask for her help myself..."

"_No!_" Daniel blurted out firmly. He winced immediately, closing his eyes and sighing. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap like that," he said as he looked at the three again. Landry wasn't angry, quite the opposite. Daniel added, "look, everything's fine, really." The others were obviously still unconvinced, judging by their amused expressions.

Clearing his throat, Daniel half turned to go. "Okay, I'm uh, gonna go talk to her now..." he said, pointing to the door and nodding.

Cam grinned as the three waited for him to follow through. The archaeologist continued to hesitate, and the Colonel then said with a grin, "you sure about that?"

Glancing back at Mitchell with a glare, Daniel sighed one last time and then turned about, walking briskly down the stairs and out of the Gate Control Room.

The three watched him go without another word, Landry and Mitchell chuckling as soon as he was out of view. Even Teal'c smiled warmly, raising an eyebrow as the three shared another amused gaze.

"Something tells me that poor boy is gonna be in the doghouse when he tells her what our plan is," Mitchell grinned. "I have no idea why, but watching him just now, it must have been something he said to her in the first place..."

Landry tried very hard to stifle his grin, but was failing miserably. "I'm sure it's nothing," he tried to say with a straight face but somehow ended up chortling instead. Clearing his throat, he drew in a deep breath and sighed, regaining his composure. He then said, "Alright, you two have some work to do. I'm going to go upstairs and make that phone call about the Hebridean situation." As he talked, the others grew more serious, the weight of their circumstances returning. "Keep me apprised of the situation as it develops. Let's get this viper before he does any more damage."

The two nodded solemnly. Mitchell answered, "Yes sir, we'll smoke him out for ya."

Landry nodded, then turned to face the larger spiral staircase, about to step towards it. He stopped short as he saw it, having forgotten that it was damaged by the Hebrideans when SG-16 and SG-18 came back hot from PX8-317. Sighing, he shook his head and went to the smaller stairwell in the other corner of the room, muttering to himself.

Teal'c and Mitchell watched him walk off. The Colonel looked over at the Jaffa, "Alright, let's go get this thing set up."

* * *

Daniel leaned against the back wall of the elevator with his arms crossed, sighing heavily as it carried him upwards. The thought of what lay ahead weighed heavily upon him. After admonishing Vala just minutes ago that she wasn't in any condition to help, here he was on his way to ask her to play the key role in their plan to find the Goa'uld. 

She would never let him live this down, he realized.

The elevator doors opened. Jackson didn't move, looking out into the hallway with a long face. The doors started to close again. Daniel stepped forward and reached out, stopping them from closing completely. The doors started to open again and he looked down the corridor with a sigh. Reluctantly, he entered the hall and made his way to the infirmary.

It seemed like the hallway stretched on forever as he walked down its length. The dread welled up in him as he turned the corner and saw the door to the infirmary. He walked to just a few feet of it, then paused, pursing his lips. Drawing in a deep breath, he strode through.

When he stepped inside, he saw the same scene as before, except that Vala had a laptop on her lap and she was busily typing away. All dread of the upcoming confrontation instantly disappeared as he suddenly recognized the computer. Instead, he found himself feeling very irritated with her, just like in the old days. He walked over to her bed, watching with an incredulous expression on his face as she hammered away at the keyboard.

As approached, Vala continued to work on the computer without noticing, her brow furrowed in intense concentration. It was only when Daniel sat down on her bed that she startled, looking up at him with a surprised expression. Her eyes flew wide as she saw his face. "Daniel...!" she exclaimed softly, her blue eyes instantly regarding him guiltily.

"Hi there," he said sternly, staring at her with a hard gaze. He looked down at the laptop, then looked back up at her, "What'cha got there?" he asked in a rhetorical tone.

"Oh, uhm, this?" she asked awkwardly as she forced a smile. Her cheeks began to flush a rosy crimson as she sputtered in trying to answer him "it's just...I was..."

"That's my laptop," he answered for her, looking at her accusingly. She hesitated, swallowing hard. He looked down at the lid, pushing it halfway down, "Archaeologists Dig It," he read off of the sticker he'd put on the lid years ago. Looking back up at her, he pursed his lips and stared at her intently.

Vala cleared her throat, swallowing hard before she answered. "Yes, yes it is yours, isn't it?" she answered with a resigned voice. His expression grew dark at this, and she hurriedly pleaded, "Daniel, please, let me explain..."

"Explain what?" he said incredulously, interrupting her.

"What I'm doing with your laptop..." she tried to answer, only to be cut off again.

"Vala, right now, I don't really care why!" he snapped back.

There was a silence as he stared at her with an harsh gaze. She shifted in her bed uncomfortably, watching him with a wary eye. Drawing in a deep breath, she said quietly, "You're angry, aren't you?"

Daniel blinked incredulously. "Angry?" He huffed and continued in an irate and impassioned voice. "Why would I be angry? Let's see, you only violated my trust by taking my laptop without permission, not to mention breaking your promise to stay in bed..."

"Ah!" she interrupted him, holding up one finger between them. He stopped short, glaring at her finger then at her again. "I did not break my promise to you. I've not set one foot outside of my bed, and I've been a model patient," she said indignantly.

"Then how did you get my computer?" he asked with an exasperated, disbelieving tone, gesturing with his hands emphatically.

Vala opened her mouth to reply but then stopped herself. "Friends," she answered simply, pursing her lips as another guilty expression came over her face.

Sighing, he answered, "fine, so you had accomplices." Vala glared at him bitterly now. He started talking again, building up speed as he spoke and sputtering somewhat, "You-you-you still violated my trust, you still took my computer without permission..."

"Daniel, the base computers have been compromised," she blurted out loudly over top of him.

Daniel stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open as he regarded her with a stunned expression. "What?" he finally managed to ask after a few moments, furrowing his brow in confused concern at her words. It was clear from the look on his face that a battle was raging within him between the part of him that was angry with Vala and the part that was trying to process the very serious news she just tossed at him.

"The SGC's computers have been compromised," she repeated, slower and more calmly. "That's why Sam and I were in the Gate Control Room in the first place when we ran into Keegan. We were on our way to tell Landry. Sam had figured out we were..." she hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Hacked?" Daniel supplied, still looking confused.

"Yes!" Vala answered brightly, her face lighting up as she snapped her fingers. "Hacked," she repeated, grinning at the word. "We had just visited the mainframe so Sam could ensure it wasn't affected, and we were on our way from there to tell Landry the news." The raven haired woman drew in a deep breath. "That's when Keegan attacked us." She swallowed hard, watching his expression like a hawk, trying to read his reaction. "In all the confusion, I'd completely forgotten about it until just after you left to go downstairs..."

"That's why you had someone go and get my laptop?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she answered softly. "I wanted to try and help," she added with a slight pout to her voice.

Sighing, the archaeologist asked, "Why didn't you just call downstairs and let us know what was going on? We could have..."

She slowly shook her head, "What could you have done, Daniel?" He pursed his lips at this, apparently he already knew the answer. "Sam might be on her death bed, and while I haven't been here for that long, I've definitely gotten the impression that no one knows the computer here nearly as well as she." Daniel hesitated, struggling to find an argument. Finally, he nodded with a resigned expression. While there were many technicians about the base, he'd gotten the same impression over the years. The men and women that serviced the bases computers were very good at what they did, but wouldn't be able to handle something like this very well.

"I was there when she found the breach," Vala said. Then she paused, blushing again. Daniel furrowed his brow at this, confused. She drew in a deep breath and continued. "I saw the systems she logged into..."she paused, clearing her throat. Daniel furrowed his brow at this, narrowing his eyes at her. She swallowed hard as she watched his reaction, and said weakly, "and her passwords..."

Daniel groaned, hanging his head. "Vala..." he sighed, running his finger through his hair.

Vala answered hastily, trying to win him back over, "But Daniel, the point is I knew where to look, I could log in there myself, and I saw enough of what she was doing to pick up where she left off." He looked back up at her, watching her with a gaze that was a tumultuous mixture of emotions.

Silence settled between them for a while, Daniel watching her with an unreadable expression. Sighing, he asked, "So what'd you find?"

The raven-haired woman drew in a deep breath, still not sure what he was thinking about all this and worried because of it. "I found the breach," she said. "And it's just what I was afraid of..there's a Goa'uld program installed on your computers."

Daniel blinked at this as he sat up a little more straight. He said hesitantly, "So the symbiote in Keegan..."

"...broke into your computers and installed some very nasty software," Vala finished for him, with a serious voice. She was somewhat encouraged by his increasing attentiveness, but still watched him with a nervous eye.

"What's the software do?" he asked with a worried voice.

"I'm not sure about that just yet," she answered, "but it's pervasive in all of your systems." She glanced back down at the laptop, opening it up completely again. She typed at the keyboard a few times, then nodded. "There's something familiar with his software...I think I might be able to access it, I'm not sure..." she paused, squinting her eyes as she looked at the display, concentrating intently. She sighed, shaking her head, "that's what I was trying to do when you came up..."

"You're trying to break into his software," he said slowly with a grin, his gaze now slowly growing into one of admiration.

Vala smiled from ear to ear at his reaction, quietly breathing a sigh of relief. "That's right," she nodded, answering exuberantly. "I figured that he put that software in there for a purpose, and Sam and I ruined his plans by exposing him when we did. Since he survived the ordeal and got a brand new host in the bargain, I thought he might be looking to finish what he started."

Daniel nodded silently as he listened, his smile growing. She continued, talking more quickly with an excited tone as she watched his reaction, "So, I've been monitoring what the software's doing, and trying to access it myself." Pausing, she added, "So far it's dormant. It hasn't done anything yet, and I can't get into it." After a moment, she added with a wink, "at least, not yet."

The archaeologist grinned in spite of himself as she winked at him, shaking his head. He watched her silently for a moment, then asked softly, "Why did you have to take my laptop for this? I mean, why didn't you just ask me if you could have it?"

Vala tisked, smirking wryly at his words. "Come now, darling," she said quietly. "If I'd asked, would you have said yes?" Daniel opened his mouth to reply, but then she lifted an eyebrow at him. He hesitated, then closed his mouth with a sigh, shaking his head slightly. She smiled sadly at this, but nodded sullenly.

"That's what I thought," she said. Drawing in a deep breath, she said, "as to why your laptop? There wasn't really any option, Daniel." He furrowed his brow at this, looking confused. Chuckling, she explained, "Darling," she said patiently, "Your laptop is one of the only ones in this base that can display and type in Goa'uld..." Daniel closed his eyes at the realization, nodding silently. "Not to mention," she added hesitantly, "because Becky saw our emotional farewell, it was easy to convince her and her boyfriend that you wouldn't have an issue with them getting your laptop for me..."

The archaeologist opened his eyes at her words, sighing lamentably as he once again found himself to be the fool for the grief he gave her. Guilt overwhelmed him, and he looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with her. Swallowing hard, he slowly reached out and ever so hesitantly towards her hand. She watched him wordlessly, a smile slowly blooming on her face. She firmly grasped his hand as it came near, looking at him with an adoring expression. As she held his hand in hers, Daniel hesitantly looked up at her.

He watched her silently for a few moments, absorbing it all. He sighed, but it was much more relaxed. Shaking his head, he said with a wry smile, "You're amazing, did you know that Vala?" The raven-haired woman smirked smugly at this, watching him with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, Daniel," she said breathlessly, watching him intently, squeezing his hand in hers. He responded in kind, holding her hand tightly.

Drawing in a deep breath, she sighed happily as she watched the way he looked at her. "So," she finally said, "why did you come back so quickly? Surely you haven't found the Goa'uld already..."

* * *

"Artix is here?" the prisoner asked Kethmal incredulously. 

"Yes," the Goa'uld answered coolly, "he arrived on this pathetic little planet several hours ago, and has been waiting for my signal that the preparations are finished for his arrival." He turned around and walked over to Agent Mitchell's corpse, bending down to pick up the pistol from the dead man's hand. "I was unfortunately delayed by an unforeseen complication," he continued as he inspected the weapon, then stood, turning to face the other once more. "However, I was able to," he paused, grinning malevolently, "rectify the situation in a most pleasing fashion."

He walked over to the prisoner, handing him the pistol. The other took it, and Kethmal reloaded his own weapon. "Now, all we have lost is time." After a moment's thought, he amended himself, "Indeed, the opportunity to strike is greater now than it ever was." After loading the fresh cartridge in his weapon's handle, he pulled the top back with a loud, metallic clacking sound.

Putting the pistol back in its holster, he reached into a large pocket on the leg of his pants and pulled out a small device about the size of an index card. It was flat, an electronic display taking up the one side, with Goa'uld writing on the screen. He strapped it to his forearm so that he could read the display. Looking at the newly mounted device, he read the writing, then tapped on a few icons. The display changed a few times, then he tapped on a few more. The display changed once more and Kethmal smiled wickedly.

Reaching into a pocket, he produced a small device, and pressed the button on it. The device began flashing as the Goa'uld walked to the far side of the room and placed the instrument on the floor.

Walking back to the other, he looked at him and grinned. "It is time," he said simply.

* * *

Daniel's expression fell as Vala asked the question, a look of dread coming across his expression. The raven-haired woman was completely confused by his reaction. "What's wrong, darling?" she asked with a concerned voice. 

"Uhm," he hesitated, the apprehension of what he had to ask her washing over him again. Vala furrowed her eyebrows, looking very worried and confused.

She sat forward, taking his hand in both of hers now. She watched him with a caring, tender eye. "Please, Daniel," she said gently, her voice soft and tender, "tell me what's wrong..."

The archaeologist only felt worse at her reaction, his cheeks flushing as she watched him with an increasingly worried gaze. He opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated.

Suddenly the phone over on the nurse's desk rang, causing Daniel to jump. He and Vala glanced over as the nurse on duty picked up the receiver and spoke briefly into the handset, then listened. Daniel turned back to look at Vala, and she to him. Drawing in a deep breath, he considered how he'd do this.

Before he could say anything though, the nurse called out, "Dr. Jackson?" The two looked over again at the sound of her voice, "Colonel Mitchell says that he and Teal'c are almost done getting the soldiers ready. They'd would like to know if Vala has agreed to help yet."

Vala furrowed her brow intently at the nurse's words, looking back over to Daniel intently. The archaeologist groaned inwardly, sighing as her stare bored into him. "Help with what?" she asked in a voice that suggested she already suspected the answer.

Daniel swallowed hard, watching the raven-haired woman sitting across from him with a cagey eye. "Well," he began hesitantly, "Mitchell, Teal'c, and Landry would like you to help us find the Goa'uld."

She started to smirk at this, but quickly suppressed it, trying very hard to take on a serious look. "Would they?" she asked in an indifferent tone that had a hint of amusement behind it. "I don't know, Daniel," she continued, "like you said, I only just came out of surgery. I'm all delicate and fragile right now." She paused, apparently to suppress a laugh. "Of course, there's also the promise I made to you, I can't go off and violate your trust by breaking my word..."

He sighed heavily, his cheeks flushing as he he saw how much fun she was having with this. "Vala..." he began with a tired voice.

"Besides," she said, talking over him in a melodramatic voice, tossing her hair to one side, "what could I _possibly_ do to help?" She stared intently into his eyes, a subtle smile playing upon his lips. As he stared back at her, he could tell that of course she knew the answer. He could also tell that she was savoring every moment of this.

Clearing his throat, Daniel answered slowly, "You can detect when there's a symbiote nearby. They were thinking you'd..." he paused, then said, "they were thinking you'd be the ideal person to find the Goa'uld for us."

He sighed heavily as he said the words, watching her smile blossom at this. She stared into his eyes, saying nothing for a time. Then raised an eyebrow at him, asking softly, "and what do you think, Daniel?"

The archaeologist said nothing at first, he merely returned her gaze. He drew in a deep breath, then answered gently, "I think it'd be great if you can help out." She smiled and sat silently, waiting as she could see more in his eyes. "I just," he started, hesitating. "I'm just afraid you'll be hurt again, Vala...or worse..."

The raven-haired woman smiled sweetly at his words. Grasping his hand firmly in hers, she moved closer to him. "Daniel," she whispered, staring into his eyes deeply. "I'm not fragile. Far from it," she chuckled. "I can take the punishment from all this, same as you." He nodded, sighing as he looked back into her gaze and smiled. "I mean, come on," she added, her grin growing crooked, "I kicked your ass didn't I?"

Daniel pursed his lips at this, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled all the more, saying gently, "but you are so sweet to be this worried about me." Reaching up with her one hand to caress his cheek, she squeezed his hand in her other as she added softly, "it means the world to me, darling." He sighed at the touch of her hand upon his face, instinctively leaning closer to her. She smiled seductively, leaning in the rest of the way, pressing her lips to his.

All of the stress and apprehension Daniel had felt was washed away as he felt her soft lips caress his so tenderly. As with each time before, he quickly began to lose himself in the moment. Wrapping his other arm about her, he pulled her even closer as he sighed happily against her lips. She smiled within the kiss, gently teasing him with her tongue while her hand continued to stroke his cheek lovingly. Daniel immediately parted his lips for her. Their tongues entwined together lovingly, each pressing their lips to the other hotly as the rest of the world faded from their awareness.

Suddenly the base klaxon went off, causing the two to pull apart in shock, looking about with great concern. Daniel looked over to the nurse, whom he saw still had the phone of the hook, the receiver held on her shoulder as she looked through the papers on her desk. "Hey!" he called over to her. "Is Colonel Mitchell still on that phone?" The nurse nodded in response. The archaeologist looked over to Vala. Squeezing her hand tightly once more, he said, "I'm going to see if he can tell us what's going on, and let him know about the hack..."

Vala nodded answering quickly, "Good idea." She looked back down at his laptop as he got up and ran over to the nurse's desk.

"Thanks, Sarah," he said to her with a smile as he took the receiver. "Cam," he said into the mouthpiece. "What's going on?"

While Daniel was on the phone, Vala typed away at the computer, her face growing concerned. "Oh, no," she said quietly as she started to type faster. After a few moments, she looked over to the two at the desk. "Daniel...!" she called out with an urgent voice, glancing back at the computer, then over to him again.

"What?" Jackson answered as looked over, putting his hand over the mouthpiece.

"The software just became active!" Vala said in a panic, looking at him with a worried gaze.


	19. Chapter 19

"No, we really don't know anything else, George," Landry said into the phone handset he held to his ear, leaning back into the plush chair behind his desk. He'd just relayed to Hammond the news of their latest exchange with the Hebrideans on PX8-317. Listening silently to the other General's reply, he started to look concerned, a small frown forming on his face.

"Yes, I'd agree with that," Hank answered. He started to say something further when suddenly the base klaxon went off. Pausing, he looked up with a furrowed brow. "Damn,", he said with a sigh, "the base alert just went up. I'll call you back."

The General hung up the phone, stood and walked out from behind his desk, striding out of his office and into the briefing room. He paused to glance out through the large window into the Gateroom, expecting to see an open wormhole. When he looked, he saw that the Gate was dark. Landry frowned. If there was no incoming wormhole, then that could only mean the threat was already inside the base.

He gray-haired man walked more quickly the rest of the way, hustling down the spiral staircase into the Gate Control Room below. "What's going on, Walter?" he asked hastily, his brow furrowed with concern.

"We don't know yet, sir," Sergeant Harriman said. "The system is saying the alarm was raised on level sixteen at one of the hallway points near a holding room. That's all we've got so far."

The General scowled at the news. Given the prisoners they were holding up there, this already boded very badly. "Get Base Security on the horn, I want to know what's going on up there," Landry answered gruffly.

"Yes sir," Walter replied, dialing the in-base phone he had at his disposal. Suddenly there was a beep at Walter's console. "Sir, we're getting a radio transmission from inside the base," the tech announced.

"Put it on speakers," Landry responded.

Colonel Mitchell's voice filled the room, "Gate Room Control, please come in."

"This is Landry, son," the General replied. "What's going on?"

Mitchell's disembodied voice answered, mingling with Walter as he quietly spoke on his headset. "We were hoping you could tell us, sir," Cam said. "We just heard the alarm go off."

"All we know is that it was triggered on level sixteen," Landry began.

Just then Walter announced, "Sir, Base Security is reporting no unusual activity on level sixteen. The cameras are all clear."

"Did you hear that, Mitchell?" Landry asked.

"Yes sir," Cam answered. "Sounds like we're going to have to go check it out. I'm sending Teal'c with two detachments."

"Very well," Landry replied, adding, "Proceed with caution, Teal'c."

"Indeed," the Jaffa's heavy voice answered over the speakers simply.

General Landry waited as the radio grew silent, the tension building in the air as he waited for the next transmission. He was about to say something, when suddenly Cam's voice filled the room again. "Teal'c's off, sir. I told him to stay in radio contact with me."

"Very good, Mitchell," Landry answered. He paused briefly, then asked with a confused expression, "Why didn't you just phone down, rather than use the radio?"

"I'm already using the phone in the armory, sir," Cam replied. "I'm waiting on Dr. Jackson," he paused, then said, "wait, that's him. I'll radio back when I know more."

"Do that," Landry answered. Then the speakers went silent.

The General grew silent, thinking for a moment. Then he sighed, "Walter, get General Hammond on the line."

* * *

Cam and Teal'c stood together in the main armory, the Colonel with the phone to his ear. The room was full of two dozen SFs arming themselves in preparation for what was supposed to be the planned search of all base personnel. Even as full as the room was, men were still arriving and starting to arm themselves. Neither the Colonel nor the Jaffa expected they were going to have the luxury of time for that anymore, however. It was quickly becoming apparent that this was instead going to be a much more active operation. 

Mitchell and the Jaffa listened as they heard Walter's voice come forth over the radio, "Sir, Base Security is reporting no unusual activity on level sixteen. The cameras are all clear."

The two glanced at one another as they listened to Landry asking, "Did you hear that, Mitchell?"

Reaching down, Cam keyed up his radio, answering, "Yes sir. Sounds like we're going to have to go check it out. I'm sending Teal'c with two detachments." Teal'c, who was standing a few feet away from the Colonel, nodded as he heard.

The Jaffa immediately turned around and started tapping men on the shoulder, saying, "Gather outside of the armory, down the hallway." They all immediately complied, some answering with affirmative language.

"Very well," Landry's voice came out over their radios, "Proceed with caution, Teal'c."

Reaching up to push the button on his own radio, Teal'c answered, "Indeed."

"Okay," Mitchell said as the Jaffa finished selecting his eight men, then came over to speak with the Colonel. "head up to level sixteen and check it out. Turn on VOX, and stay in contact." The Jaffa nodded, turning to go when Mitchell suddenly added, "Oh, and change over to channel six. The Goa'uld must has taken a host from on base. He might have one of our radios, listening to our chatter on today's frequency."

The Jaffa nodded wordlessly, reaching up to adjust his radio as instructed, donning the ear bud as he turned to walk out of the armory. As he approached the door, he paused to pick up one of the heavier machine guns from a nearby rack. The Jaffa hefted it easily, strapping it over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door.

Mitchell watched him go, then announced loudly, "hear that everyone? Set your radios to channel six! We're changing today's operating frequency." The remaining dozen plus men did so, though Mitchell did not.

He then looked around the room, quickly picking one of the men in the crowd. "Adamson!" he said, continuing, "run down to the Gate Control room and tell them what frequency we're switching to." The man nodded and dashed out at the Colonel's order.

As Adamson left, Mitchell then spoke back into the radio. "Tealc's off, sir. I told him to stay in radio contact with me."

"Very good, Mitchell," Landry answered, his voice crackling on the tiny speaker. There was a pause and then the General's voice came again, "Why didn't you just phone down, rather than use the radio?"

"I'm already using the phone in the armory, sir," Cam replied. "I'm waiting on Dr. Jackson," he said, even as he heard the archaeologist on the phone receiver he still held to his ear. "Wait, that's him," he said into his radio. "I'll radio back when I know more."

"Do that," Landry answered.

Putting the receiver's mouthpiece back into position, Mitchell said "Talk to me Daniel," into the receiver.

* * *

Daniel stared at Vala in disbelief. "What?!?" he asked her in an incredulous tone. 

"The Goa'uld software just became active," the raven-haired woman repeated urgently, looking back at the laptop's display. She typed a few commands and paused before she said, "The different components spread over your different computers suddenly came to life and started talking to one another..."

"What's it doing?" Daniel asked urgently, his hand still covering the mouthpiece of the receiver.

"I don't know yet, " she said with a distracted voice, shaking her head as she tacked away hurriedly at the keyboard.

Daniel pulled his hand away from the receiver's mouthpiece. "Cam," he said, pausing. After a few seconds, he heard Mitchell's response, then continued, "there's Goa'uld software in the base computers. Vala said it just started running." He paused, listening to Mitchell's reply. "No, you heard right." Another pause. "Uhuh, yeah," he answered, waiting again. "No, not yet," Jackson answered, then growing silent again as he listened on the receiver.

In the silence, Vala tried desperately to remember what was so familiar about the Goa'uld software. Something about it was tickling her memory, taunting her while it continued to elude her. She sighed in frustration as she continued to fumble through the SGC base computers, stumbling from one command to another, from one computer to another, discovering their systems as she tried to discern what the malicious software was doing. She had learned a fair bit about Earth computers when she'd hijacked the Prometheus and when she'd helped Sam earlier today, but it was still only a start. As primitive as their systems seemed to her, she recognized that they were not necessarily trivial and she still had much more to learn yet.

"Vala..."

Daniel's voice suddenly broke her concentration, distracting her from what she'd been doing. She glanced over, though it was clear to Daniel that she was only paying half attention. "Cam says they don't know why the klaxon went off, only that someone up on level sixteen threw the switch." The raven-haired woman frowned as she remembered the fate of the poor tech that raised the alarm against the Goa'uld when she and Sam were attacked just hours ago. She desperately hoped that history hadn't just repeated itself.

Daniel continued, "Teal'c's on his way with some men to check it out, but Base Security can't see anything unusual on the camera system. Can you check to see if the Goa'uld software is interfering with the security feeds?"

"Of course," she answered quickly, looking back at the laptop as she started to peck away at the keys away furiously. Daniel sighed quietly as he waited with anxious expectation. Vala watched the screen with an intent gaze as she typed, frowning after an extended silence. Daniel pursed his lips in anticipation of what her report would be.

"You're right," she began as she studied the screen, typing more commands, "I can't tell exactly what it's done, but the software has definitely gotten its hooks deep into your video system." She paused, then looked at him. "It's injected itself between the digital feeds from your cameras and the software that records and displays the images. I'm guessing it's feeding your computers a pre-recorded loop of boring footage to hide whatever is really going on up there." Daniel listened to her with a tense expression, worry filling his gut.

The raven-haired woman then looked back down and said, "I'm going to see if I can disable it..." She drew in a nervous breath and typed at the keyboard a few times.

As Vala worked on the computer, Daniel spoke into the phone "Cam, Vala says the Goa'uld software's cutting our feeds, giving us garbage. She's going to try and disable it..."

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging the infirmary into darkness.

* * *

"Goa'uld software in the base computers?" Cam asked incredulously into the phone he held to his ear. 

"You have_got_to be kidding me," the Colonel said in disbelief. He paused briefly for Daniel's answer, then asked, "So Vala's monitoring its activity right now? Can she tell us what it's doing?"

Mitchell listened to the answer, "Yeah, we really don't know much ourselves, actually. Gate Control told us that the alert was triggered on level sixteen, but Base Security can't see anything unusual up there on the closed circuit cameras. We've sent Teal'c and a couple of detachments up, but they could use some heads up about what's going on." He paused, then answered, "Yeah, I'll wait."

The Colonel continued to hold the receiver of the wall phone in the armory to his ear, waiting silently. As he did, he changed the frequency of his radio to channel six and keyed it up. "Teal'c, this is Mitchell, come in."

"Go ahead, Colonel," the Jaffa answered.

"Just talked to Daniel again," he started, "apparently Vala's found some Goa'uld software installed on the base computers. Proceed with extreme caution."

There was a pause before the Jaffa answered, "Indeed. We have reached the elevator and are proceeding to level sixteen now."

"Copy that, Teal'c. I'll be in touch as soon as I know more. Let me know when you find something." Cam said. "Mitchell out."

He sighed impatiently as he returned his attention to the phone, listening to the faint sound of the archaeologist talking to Vala on the other end of the connection. Shifting the receiver from his hand to bracing it with his shoulder, Cam took a P-90 that an airman came over and offered him. "Is everyone ready, Captain?" Cam asked the other, clipping the rifle to his vest as he spoke.

"Just about, Colonel," the man answered, glancing around the room. "We'll be set to move out in a few minutes."

"Good," Cam answered He suddenly turned his attention back to the phone. He listened to Daniel intently, then looked at the Captain standing next to him, opening his mouth to speak.

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging the armory into darkness.

* * *

"That's right, George," Landry said, speaking aloud in the Gate Control Room, "I'm concerned that we may be on the verge of a foothold situation. I'd like the cavalry to be ready outside our door if it comes down to that." 

Just as he spoke, Adamson came running in the doorway of the Control Room, sprinting up the steps. He made eye contact with Landry and opened his mouth to speak, only to cut himself off as Landry glowered, shaking his head.

Just then, General Hammond's voice came in over the speakers. "Understood, Hank. I agree with your assessment and will be making the arrangements. Do you think this is tied to the cargo ship sighting?"

Walter and Adamson both blinked in surprise at this, but each remained silent. Landry answered, completely unawares of their reactions. "I don't know. It's possible, but we just don't have enough information at this time."

"Alright," Hammond replied, his disembodied voice filling the room. "Continue to keep me updated. Expect that forces will be in place at the top of the mountain within the hour."

"Good enough, George. Landry out." At that, the speakers grew silent again. The General sighed. "I knew this was going to be a bad week," he grumbled, causing the Sergeant to grin wryly. "Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse..."

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging the Gateroom and Control Room into pitch black darkness.

* * *

Jack sat in the observation deck of the O-R just as he had right after Daniel left to go see to Vala, not having moved once in the time that had passed. For all that while, the doctors and nurses down below had worked feverishly on Sam. More than once there had been a heart-stopping moment when Sam's condition had suddenly and dramatically taken a turn for the worst. Each time, the doctors and nurses flew into a frenzy of activity, doing what they needed to save her. Thankfully, after each time, Jack was able to breathe again after they were done. 

Those moments made the wait seem even longer than it was, each instance feeling like an eternity of gut-wrenching horror. He'd been through a lot in his long life, but right here and now was one of the darkest moments for him. He was scared to death, and he felt completely helpless.

"Hand me that clamp," Dr. Challis said absentmindedly down below as he tossed a bloody scalpel into the tray filled with dirty instruments, the used implement landing with a metallic clatter.

"Yes doctor," one the nurses answered as she followed his instructions. While Jeffery Challis had been relaxed and good-natured while operating on Vala before, he was now quite serious and tense. Both he and Dr. Lam were incredibly focused on what they were doing, each working tirelessly to repair the damage from the Goa'uld's murderous attempt on Sam's life.

Jack watched on silently, wondering when they'd ever be finished, wondering when this would ever be over. He ran his hands over his face, sighing heavily as he looked on, the drama below continuing to unfold before him.

Suddenly the base klaxon sounded and the hallway outside the door flooded with a flashing red light, pulling his attention away from the scene below.

"What the hell?" Dr. Challis asked, glancing up for just a moment as a smaller red light flashed up in lofty ceiling of the O-R.

"It's usually not this bad, Jeffery," Dr. Lam answered in a distracted voice, never taking her eyes of what she was doing inside Carter's stomach. "I wouldn't worry about it. Those almost never involve us, unless they need us to fix someone up."

"Well," Jeffery answered with a smile in his voice, "you'd better be careful there, Carolyn." He paused to focus on what he was doing for a moment. "The last couple of days make a liar outta you. Since I got here, we've almost always been brought in, nearly without exception...don't want you to go jinxing our odds on this one, now..."

Dr. Lam glanced up at the other doctor, who winked playfully at her. Both smiled behind their masks, then looked back down to what they were doing.

Up in the observation deck, Jack frowned deeply as he watched the red flashing lights color the area again and again. Given how much had happened in the past few hours, he had a very bad feeling about this new alert. The General grew more tense as the moments slipped by especially since, as before, no announcement came out of the Control Room.

Drawing in a deep breath, O'Neill tried to put it out of his mind. It wasn't very difficult to do. As soon as he looked back down in to the O-R below him, his mind was again flooded with worry for Samantha. Frustration tore at him as he felt the fear for her swirling in his gut mixing sickeningly with the trepidation he felt at back of his mind for the base alarm.

As he sat in silence, the quiet dragging on and on, Jack started to feel the strong urge to go and see what the matter was. There was nothing he could do here for Sam, and each moment he sat here was becoming more and more agonizing as his mind was paralyzed with terror at the thought of losing her. Jack glanced over to the open door once again, his eyebrows knotting together as he considered it. At least out there, he could be doing something, rather than here, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Aha!"

Dr. Challis' voice suddenly seized Jack's attention, pulling his gaze away from the empty doorway and back down to the bustling operating room below. "I've got it!" Jeffery proclaimed triumphantly, pulling out a small, shiny, blood-coated metallic object with the surgical clamp he had in his hand. Jack allowed himself a small smile, suddenly forgetting what he had been thinking of.

Dr. Lam looked up from her work briefly, smiling behind her mask as she saw the bullet clutched in her fellow doctor's instrument. "Good job, doctor," she commended him, immediately glancing back down.

"Why thank you, Carolyn," Jeffery answered with a smile, dropping the slug into a ceramic bowl with a loud clinking sound. He sighed, "though I do have to wonder how many of the lacerations we've been sewing up in here came about because the bullet tore her up all the more while we fished around, looking for the damned thing..." He sighed, then added as he looked back, resuming his work. "We've both seen these kinds of wounds before, Carolyn. Even after we think we've got them all and close her up, we'll get more bleeders in a couple of hours and have to rush her back in here..." He frowned behind his mask as he started to focus on what he was doing.

"I know," Dr. Lam answered with a weary, near-defeated voice. Lifting her head so a nurse could blot the sweat from her brow, she said, "All the more reason that we've got to finish up soon and stitch her up. I'm getting worried about the shock to her system."

Suddenly every light in the operating room and the observation deck went out, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

* * *

Artix sat silently in the helm of the cargo ship, staring out into the darkness beyond the main window. The lights inside were dim, allowing the mercenary to look out into the evening sky. He sighed quietly, continuing to enjoy the peace of the moment. 

Suddenly a light started blinking quickly on the control array of the cargo ship's helm, accompanied by a synchronous electronic beeping. Artix glanced over at it, then grinned. Reaching out, he slapped the light, which then grew dark and silent. He stood from his seat, picked up his weapon, and turned to face the others.

"It is time," he said simply with finality. The three other men grinned wickedly, each standing and hefting their weapons. All carried a different rifle-like weapon of fair size that was worn with a strap over the shoulder, and each donned a small headset on their ear which had both a microphone and a reticle that went over their right eyes.

The four gathered together in the center of the forward hold, each preparing then brandishing his weapon in readiness, the cargo ship filling with the clacking, metallic sounds. Artix looked at a display on one of the forearms of his armor, and tapped a few controls there. Suddenly a blindingly bright flash of white light consumed the four. When the light vanished, so had they.

* * *

Kethmal and the former prisoner waited silently in the holding room as the small device that the Goa'uld had placed on the far side of the floor blinked silently. The seconds ticked by slowly, the human looking to the one next to him for a moment, then looked back at the far wall, waiting expectantly. 

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room, momentarily blinding the two.

When the light disappeared, four more men stood in the room. Artix looked over at the other two, asking briskly, "Where are we?"

"A holding room in level sixteen," Kethmal answered in the voice of the Goa'uld. "We are as yet undetected."

"Level sixteen?" Artix answered slowly, a cold anger in his voice. He narrowed his eyes at the other. "You were supposed to position us on the same level as our objective, as close as possible. Instead, you've put us a considerable distance away. Why?"

Kethmal bristled at the other's tone, regarding him dangerously. "I had some unexpected difficulties," he said, furrowing his brow.

Artix glanced past the Goa'uld, spying Agent Michael's corpse that lay in a pool of its own blood. He frowned slightly. "Yes, I can see that," he interrupted, "it still does not answer your ineptness."

The Goa'uld glared harshly at the elder warrior, "Watch your tongue," he said dangerously. "You should," he began, only for Artix to cut him off.

"Save your threats, Goa'uld," he said wearily, "as your kinsman Teranis found, they will do little good." Kethmal stopped short, regarding the mercenary darkly, growing silent at the reference. "What's done is done," the mercenary continued, adding, "we must make do with the situation."

"Yes," the Goa'uld answered, continuing, "These are a weak people and we should not have much difficulty, in spite of the challenges."

Artix chuckled once, raising an eyebrow. "We shall see," he answered simply.

Kethmal paused. "You should recognize this one," he then said, nodding to the prisoner he had liberated.

"Yes," the gray-haired warrior grinned at the other. "It is a welcome advantage that might just make up for this disadvantage you put us at." The Goa'uld bristled at the words, but the mercenary paid him no mind. He met the gaze of the other. "Particularly so, as this is one of those whom I trained."

The former prisoner met Artix's gaze and nodded. "Thank you," he said, "It will be good to use that training to serve my mistress again," he began with a fervent voice, only for Artix to cut him off.

"Your mistress is your concern, not mine," Artix said flatly. "I have no interest in your nation or your cause. Simply remember what I taught you, and try not to get captured this time." The prisoner raised his chin at this, regarding Artix coldly. The elder warrior paid the other no mind, looking away with a complete lack of concern.

"Now then," he began, casting his gaze back to Kethmal. Before he could continue, however, suddenly the base klaxon sounded. The small window in the door filled with a flashing red light from the hallway beyond.

Artix's expression grew even darker as he looked at the window within the door, then glanced back at the Goa'uld icily. "It would seem we are no longer undetected," he said with a hard voice. Striding to the door, he flung it open and strode outside.

In the hallway beyond, he saw a man in an SGC uniform standing by a palm-sized red button on the wall. The man looked over as the door flew open and started to draw his pistol at the sight of Artix. The gray-haired warrior didn't miss a beat as he quickly raised his rifle and discharged it, a silvery-white energy bolt flying out to strike the SF in the chest. The man cried out horrifically as the blast struck him with a crackling sound, flying backwards a few feet and landing on the ground, motionless. A small stream of smoke curled up from the body, the smell of burnt flesh filling the hallway.

Artix looked down the length of the hallway with a hard eye. He waited for a moment, then turned back to the doorway behind him. His face contorted into a scowl as he saw the two guards' corpses on either side of the door. "Kethmal, you fool," he said harshly, gesturing at the bodies as the rest filed out of the small room. "Is it any wonder that we were discovered?"

The Goa'uld regarded Artix with a bitter stare, hatred smoldering in his eyes. He was about to say something when Artix spoke over him. "It would appear we must now take more drastic measures. Thanks to your incompetence, we can no longer rely on stealth."

Kethmal seethed in fury at Artix's words, staring at the mercenary in silence. The mercenary merely stared back at him harshly, a cold look in his eyes. After a few moments, the Goa'uld looked at the console strapped to his forearm. He tapped a few icons on the device and suddenly every light in the area went out, plunging the hallway into darkness.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Mitchell exclaimed as the lights went out, plunging the armory into utter darkness. He immediately turned on the flashlight on his P-90, an action already being imitated by the dozen-plus men milling about the armory. In no time, the confined room was bathed in a considerable number of pale beams of white light. 

"Daniel, what the hell just happened??" he barked into the phone's handset, his voice sharp with irritation and concern. He glanced at the Captain standing hear him in the shadows, the two sharing a dark frown. "Yeah, I'll wait," Cam said bitterly.

Keying up his radio again, he asked, "Teal'c, can you copy me? What's your status?"

There was silence for a moment before he heard the Jaffa's weary voice answer him. "We are in the elevator and the power has gone out."

"Yeah, same down here," Cam answered.

"It is most likely an act of the Goa'uld," Teal'c intoned over the radio, his deep baritone voice emphasizing the portent of the possibility.

"Probably," Cam replied, "I'm worried about what his next move is gonna be." He sighed heavily, furrowing his eyebrows. "If we can't turn this around soon, he's going start doing us some serious damage."

"Indeed," Teal'c answered. Cam could hear the heavy irritation in his friend's voice. He could only imagine the scene in the elevator – eight heavily armed men and the bulky Jaffa, also armed to the teeth, all crammed into the elevator like a bunch of sardines. If they weren't facing such a lethal situation, Mitchell might have laughed.

Just then the emergency lighting came on. The thin spread of lamps actually did very little to cast aside the darkness, instead merely producing countless shadows over the area. "Teal'c we've got emergency power, what's your status?"

"The elevator has started moving again," the Jaffa answered.

"Good," he replied, "let me know when you've reached level sixteen."

"Very well," the Jaffa answered.

"We're down to the batteries," the Captain said with a worried voice, looking at the sparse lighting about them.

"Yeah," Cam agreed. "Whatever this guy did, it must have been a real number on the grid."

The Captain was about to reply when Cam cut him off. "Hang on," he said, then spoke into the phone, "Yeah, we've only got emergency lighting down here, did the Goa'uld do this?" He waited for the answer, then asked, "That's what we thought. Did Vala manage to fix those camera feeds?" He paused, then said with a sigh, "Yeah, I'll hold..."

Mitchell grew silent. He traded tense glances with the Captain standing in front of him, the tension building as they waited for word from either Daniel or Teal'c. It seemed like forever that they were waiting in the silence.

Cam perked up attentively as he suddenly heard Daniel's voice on the phone. "Understood, Daniel. What's she got?" He paused, then said, "Yeah, I'll wait..." The Colonel cursed under his breath, sharing pained glances with the Captain. "I'm getting tired of waiting here," he muttered in a fatigued voice. The Captain chuckled wryly.

Suddenly the Jaffa's voice came over the radio. "Colonel Mitchell," he began.

Mitchell pressed the push-to-talk button on his radio, "Go ahead, Teal'c."

"We have reached level sixteen," came the whispered reply. Having trouble hearing, Mitchell put his ear piece on and plugged it in to the radio. He then heard the Jaffa saying, "the area outside the elevator is clear."

Just then Cam heard Daniel's voice on the phone in his other ear. His eyes flew wide open, a look of shock coming over his face.

* * *

"Vala...!" Daniel immediately yelled at her as the infirmary went dark, his voice thick with irritation. As the lights went down, so too the various machines and devices grew quiet, leaving the room still and silent. 

"It wasn't me!" she shouted back, adding with a bitter tone of voice, "I hadn't even finished entering the command I was typing!" Daniel grew silent at her agitated reply, realizing that she was perhaps feeling a little overwhelmed. In the too-still quiet of the infirmary, the only sound that could now be heard was the clacking sound of Vala's typing.

Suddenly Daniel heard Cam on the phone.

"We don't know yet," Daniel answered the Colonel. "Vala's trying to figure that out right now, hang on..." The archaeologist grew silent, watching quietly. The laptop provided the only light in the room, it's LCD display bathing the raven-haired woman in a pale light. From his vantage point he couldn't help but admire her beauty, seeing how the the contours of her face were highlighted by the sharp contrasts from the shadows cast by the screen. An uncharacteristically stern expression was on her face. She looked both frustrated and bitterly angry. In a strange way, it only served to accentuate how captivating he was starting to find her.

"The base computers are still up," Vala announced with a confused voice as she continued typing, her voice tearing his mind away from what he was thinking. Daniel shook his head in the darkness, wondering why he was so easily distracted with such inappropriate thoughts when he should have been focusing on the crisis at hand.

"They've got their own dedicated UPS," Daniel answered as he cleared his head. Suddenly about half of the lights in the infirmary came back on and the various machines and instruments started whirring and beeping. "The backup batteries just kicked in," he said absentmindedly, looking up at the ceiling, along with everyone else. Glancing back out into the hallway, the archaeologist noted sullenly that it was still almost totally black, except for the barest of lighting.

Around the room, the Jaffa from Dakara who filled all of the other beds looked about in concern as they muttered amongst themselves. The archaeologist pursed his lips at this, feeling more than a little worried himself. He paused as he noticed one of the Jaffa staring at Vala. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the woman's voice distracted him.

"It was the Goa'uld software," Vala suddenly said with a tense, absentminded voice as her fingers continued to hammer away at the keys. "It activated some sort of emergency breaker system, cutting power to every level it had access to..." She paused, typing a few more keystrokes, then adding with a defeated sigh, "which was all of them..." Daniel watched Vala, listening intently. He waited as her voice trailed off, looking worried as she became distracted by her work on the computer. The raven-haired woman had a very stressed and apprehensive look on her face.

Talking into the phone again, Daniel asked, "Cam, did you get power back just now?" He paused, then added, "Yeah, Vala said the Goa'uld malware killed the power." Another pause, and he said, "Dunno, I'll check. Hang on," Jackson waited a few seconds, then prompted gently, "Vala..."

"What?" she asked defensively, casting a brief, distracted glance at him but then looked back at the computer.

"The security cameras," he started, only for her to cut him off.

"Daniel," she said impatiently, pausing to look back at the computer and tap at the keys a few more times, "I told you, I can't disconnect his software from that subsystem, it's got some kind of protection..."

The archaeologist furrowed his brow at this. "Uhm," he answered, hesitating as he thought for a moment. "No, you didn't."

"What?" she asked in an irritated voice, stopping her typing to glare at him.

"Never mind," he said. Vala went back to typing. "Look, if you can't disconnect his software from the cameras, can you tap into them? Maybe we can see what's going on up on level sixteen..."

Vala paused again and glanced over. Her hard gaze met his and he shrugged. The raven-haired woman relaxed slightly as she grinned wryly at him. "Brilliant idea, darling," she said warmly, looking back down to peck away at the computer again. Within several seconds, she suddenly said, "Got it!"

"Hang on Cam," Daniel said into the receiver. "Vala just pulled up video from level sixteen." He paused and listened to the Colonel, then answered, "Nothing yet, she's still looking through the floor, hang on."

"Let's see..." she said, tapping a few keys and fumbling with the computer's touch pad. As she did, her screen grew darker as the majority of it filled up with the different camera views of hallways and rooms up on level sixteen. Continuing to struggle with the touch pad, she muttered to herself with an annoyed voice, "What a stupid idea for an input device..." Pursing her lips, she grew silent again as she worked, the light level of the display changing repeatedly as she flipped from one camera to another. Daniel held his breath as he waited, struggling to resist the urge to pester her for any news.

Suddenly Vala's expression fell, her eyebrows coming together in distress. "Daniel," she then said with a troubled voice, "you've got...four armed intruders up there..."

"Four?!?" Daniel exclaimed in disbelief. "How did they get in?!?"

"I don't know," she answered distractedly, continuing to study the shadowy images the laptop was showing her, "Wait, there's two others with them. One looks like one of your soldiers, while the other is wearing some kind of weird gray jumpsuit...they're moving around, not sure where to yet..."

"Probably the elevator," Daniel said, then spoke into the receiver again. "Cam, Vala says we've got intruders up on level sixteen..."

As he was speaking, suddenly Vala's eyes flew wide open in disbelief. "Oh, no," she said in a breathless, panicky voice.

"What?!?" Daniel asked, suddenly filled with trepidation at her reaction, pulling the phone away from his ear and resting it on his shoulder again.

The raven-haired woman drew in a deep breath and looked over to the archaeologist. Her deep-blue eyes met his and he was surprised to see fear there. "We are in trouble, Daniel," she said with finality, the tremble in her voice accentuating her dread at whatever it was she saw.

* * *

In the darkness, Artix reached out and touched a switch on his weapon. A beam of light issued forth from the end of the barrel. Three more lights activated on his fellows' weapons immediately thereafter. "Now, we should have less difficulty in reaching our objective," he said to the others. "Yarvin, did you pick up the beacon?" 

"Of course," one of the three answered.

"Give it to me," Artix demanded. The other hesitated for a moment, then walked over and handed him the small device that the Goa'uld had placed on the floor in the other room. In the shadowy corners of the four beams of light, the mercenary could be seen mounting the device to a spot on his armor that seemed a natural fit.

"Kethmal," the gray-haired warrior said, "how do we reach the target?"

"There is a lift that will take us straight down," the Goa'uld answered, his shadowy form barely discernible at the edges of their lights.

"Take us there," Artix commanded, "We have already waited too long."

The Goa'uld glared at the mercenary, his eyes flashing brightly in the darkness as he answered tightly, "I am not your servant, human..."

Artix cut him off, answering with an acid, impatient voice, "the longer we wait, the more time these humans have to mount a defense. You brought us in to this distant location. You were supposed to gather information and make the preparations and position us correctly." He paused, glaring at Kethmal in the shadowy light. "Now take us, before I decide you have outlived your usefulness."

The Goa'uld said nothing for several tense moments. He gripped the 9mm pistol he still carried tightly, eying the old warrior with a calculating gaze. Then he wordlessly walked past the other, striding down the length of the hallway.

"Delmas, stay close to him," Artix ordered quietly. One of the three he brought with him walked forward, passing by the old mercenary as he followed the orders. "The rest of you, be ready."

"What about resistance?" asked Yarvin.

Artix glanced at him. "Kill any we encounter," he said flatly, turning to follow the other two.

* * *

"Daniel say again," Mitchell said urgently into the phone, "there are six intruders on level sixteen?!?" 

The Colonel paused as he listened for a reply, twisting his lips into a bitter frown when he only heard the faint sound of Daniel talking to Vala. "Goddammit!" he cursed while he reached up to key up his radio. Speaking into it, he said urgenly, "Teal'c! Be advised, there are six hostiles on your level. I repeat, six tangos on level sixteen!"

Seconds ticked by in silence with agonizing slowness as Mitchell waited for someone to say something on either the phone or the radio. "Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c's voice whispered in the radio's ear piece, "did you say six have infiltrated the base?"

Keying up the radio again, Mitchell answered urgently. "Confirmed, Teal'c. Six hostiles on level sixteen. Proceed with extreme caution, I'm trying to find out more."

The Colonel listened as he heard Teal'c's quiet words, "Understood Colonel Mitchell. We are proceeding. We will attempt to engage the enemy."

"I copy, Teal'c. Be careful," Mitchell replied. Unkeying his radio, he put the phone receiver back to his head, yelling into the mouthpiece. "DANIEL, TALK TO ME!! What the _hell_ is going on up there?!?" Mitchell cursed in frustration as he only heard the faint sound of the archaeologist's voice as the other man still was speaking with Vala. Drawing in a deep breath, he started to yell into the phone again.

* * *

"What kind of trouble??" Daniel asked Vala in an worried voice, narrowing his eyes at the woman's reaction to what she saw on the laptop display. 

"Artix is leading the intruders," she answered grimly. The archaeologist looked at her with a bewildered expression. Vala paused at his reaction, then blinked, shaking her head. "Right, you wouldn't know him." Drawing in a deep breath, she explained quickly, "He's a mercenary, very well known in the circles I travel, and incredibly lethal. Comes up with his own rather sophisticated inventions and weaponry, a master of combat, tactics, and strategy. No conscience or morals whatsoever." Daniel looked more uneasy the more she said. "The System Lords used him regularly, and since they fell he's done a steady stream of work for the Lucean Alliance." Looking back at the display, she swallowed hard, adding, "With him here, we're all in serious danger."

"What do you think he's here to do?" Daniel asked, though he already expected what kind of answer he might get.

"I don't know Daniel, but wherever he goes," she said tensely, looking back at the archaeologist intently, "very few people are left alive after he leaves to tell of his visit."

Daniel furrowed his brow at this, staring into her dread-filled eyes as he considered her words. Putting the receiver back to his ear, he immediately pulled it back and was suddenly assaulted by Mitchell's yelling. "Cam, I'm here!" he shouted back into the receiver, waiting for the other to quiet. He paused, then started to speak, only to grow silent, looking at Vala with an alarmed expression as he listened to what Mitchell said.

Pulling the phone's mouthpiece down while keeping the ear piece in place, he told the raven-haired woman, "Vala, Teal'c's team has reached level sixteen...!"

She blinked at his words, looking at him incredulously. Hesitating for only a moment, she quickly looked down at her laptop again, hurriedly working the controls as she flipped between cameras. While she did, Daniel put the mouthpiece back and started to speak. "Cam, Vala's trying to see what's going on up there," he started to say, then paused as he saw the woman's eyes fly wide. "What?!?" he asked her urgently.

Vala whipped her head up from looking at the computer back over to look at Daniel, her hair flying about her wildly as she did. "They're about to reach Teal'c's team!" she said in a panic.

* * *

Teal'c watched wordlessly as the digital counter on the elevator reached sixteen. The elevator doors started to open, accompanied by the quiet ring of the bell. The large Jaffa immediately leveled his machine gun as soon as the opening doors afforded him the opportunity. He looked down the long, dim hallway with a wary expression, quickly walking out of the small enclosure. The eight men behind him followed suit, each raising their weapons as they went. 

All nine moved to fill the alcove in front of the elevator doors, peering around its corners and looking down each length of the three-hallway intersection. After several seconds, the whispered word "Clear" was heard three times.

Teal'c spoked quietly into his headset, "Colonel Mitchell..."

After a few seconds, Mitchell's reply came over the radio, "Go ahead, Teal'c."

"We have reached level sixteen," the Jaffa said in a whisper, adding, "the area outside of the elevator is clear." The Jaffa waited in silence for a reply, furrowing his brow and exchanging troubled glances with the man next to him as the radio hissed quietly.

Suddenly Mitchell's voice barked over everyone's earbuds. "Teal'c! Be advised, there are six intruders on your level. I repeat, six hostiles on level sixteen!"

The Jaffa winced at the loud sound in his ear, even as he exchanged alarmed glances with the man next to him. Teal'c asked softly, "Colonel Mitchell, did you say six have infiltrated the base?"

"Confirmed, Teal'c," came the hurried answer over the radio. "Six hostiles on level sixteen. Proceed with extreme caution, I'm trying to find out more."

The Jaffa shared another brief glance with the man next to him, saying into his headset, "Understood Colonel Mitchell. We are proceeding. We will attempt to engage the enemy."

"I copy, Teal'c, be careful" Mitchell replied and the radio then grew silent. The Jaffa paused as he looked about, considering their options.

"Which way, sir?" the Major standing next to him asked in a hushed whisper.

The Jaffa looked down each of the three corridors, then answered quietly as he gestured down the one that ran straight to the elevator door, "Half of us will proceed down this hallway." He paused, glancing at the other half of his men. "The four of you will stay here and guard the elevator. The intruders' ultimate goal may be on a different level."

"Understood, sir," said the other Major who stood among the four. Teal'c started walking down the hallway, gesturing a forward motion with his hand. The men that were on his half of the alcove followed silently, the five of them raising their weapons up.

The length of the hallway was apparently empty, brightened by the four beams of pale white light shining forth from the P-90s carried by those who walked with Teal'c. The streams of light only partially helped to cast away the darkness, doing little to bolster the sparse emergency lamps running down the length of the hallway.

As he lead the men forward, the Jaffa tightened his grip on the hefty M249 he carried, its lengthy barrel conspicuously absent of a light. They were rapidly approaching the end of the corridor, and the Jaffa frowned as he tried to consider where he'd be most likely to find these intruders. His eyebrows knitted together as he felt the frustration at moving forward unaware of the exact location or direction of his foe. He hoped silently that Michell would very soon be able to relay news from Daniel and Vala as to the exact whereabouts of the infiltrators.

The group came within a few feet of the end of the corridor, which formed a tee with another. Teal'c made a motion with his hand and half of his men moved to the one side, while the rest moved with him to the other. The two sets of men with P-90s each quickly moved to the end of the two walls, one kneeling and the other standing over the other. Simultaneously, the four pointed their short weapons around the corner, bathing each length of hallway with the beams of white light.

"Clear!" barked one of them in a whisper, just as the other echoed him.

"Which way, sir?" one of the kneeling men asked, glancing over.

Picking quickly, Teal'c said simply, "left," nodding in the same direction. The five moved quickly, the two pairs of riflemen forming up on either side of Teal'c.

They had not gotten but a few steps, when suddenly they all heard Mitchell yelling in their earbuds, "_**Teal'c, you're about have company!!**_"

Suddenly a hail of energy blasts flew at them from the far end of the corridor.

* * *

"Cam, what's happening?!?" Daniel asked urgently, sharing a frustrated and worried gaze with Vala. 

The two had been waiting anxiously for news since the archaeologist had relayed Vala's news to Mitchell, the seconds ticking by like hours.

Vala saw Daniel's expression change as he apparently was now hearing news on the phone. "Okay," he said, "I'm going to get some help and get up there. We're five levels down, and the secondary armory is two floors above us." Vala pursed her lips and swallowed bitterly as she heard. Jackson continued speaking, "Vala's going to shut down the elevator, keep them contained to level sixteen.

"I am?" she asked with a surprised voice, blinking at him. Daniel gestured sharply at her laptop, raising his eyebrows at her. "Oh!" she said, suddenly comprehending, looking away to start typing furiously at the keyboard again.

Jackson paused, listening again on the phone as Mitchell spoke. Just then, Vala called over to him, "I've got it, Daniel! The archaeologist watched her with a distracted eye, still trying to listen to Cam on the phone. She glanced over at him, proclaiming with a proud smile, "I've shut down the base elevator, it's stuck between levels eighteen and nineteen!"

Jackson grinned back at her, meeting her gaze. "Great work, Vala," he said answered warmly, though he was still somewhat remote. Speaking back into the phone, he said, "Say again Cam, I didn't catch all that..." He paused, looking away from Vala so he could concentrate on the other conversation. "Okay, good. Also, Vala says the elevator is now shutdown between levels eighteen and nineteen." Another pause, "Right," he said with finality, "channel six, got it. I'll be on the air as soon as possible, and I'll get Vala a radio too. I'm giving you back to the nurse now."

Handing the phone over to Betty, who still sat at the desk, he said quickly, "I need you to be a go-between for Vala and Colonel Mitchell here."

The nurse nodded, answering, "Of course..."

Before she'd even finished speaking, Daniel was already running over to the door on the far side of the infirmary, he peaked his head out the door, looking down the length of the hallway. "Hey, you two!" he shouted. "Come here!" Jackson waited a few moments, and suddenly a pair of SFs came running into view.

"Here, give me your radio," he said to one as they approached. The man hesitated, looking at Jackson with a wary expression. "We've got intruders on sixteen pinning down our guys, you want to quibble?!?" he asked. The SF regarded Jackson with wide eyes, quickly handing over his radio. Jackson took the equipment, then paused, saying hurriedly, "the ear piece too..." The man wordlessly gave him the requested piece of plastic.

"Thanks," Daniel said, taking the ear bud and radio as he turned and jogged quickly over to Vala's hospital bed. He attached the wire to the radio and turned it on, set the channel to number six as he handed it to Vala. "We're going to need you to keep on being our eyes on this one, Vala," he said, making eye contact with her. The woman nodded wordlessly. "Do you think you can access and control that Goa'uld software?"

She drew in a deep breath, letting it out as she glanced back to the screen. "I don't know," she said quickly, looking back up at him, adding with a passionate voice. "but I'll try my damnedest, Daniel."

Daniel nodded and stood to go. Then he paused and leaned in, cupping her face as he kissed her passionately, deeply. Vala responded eagerly, moaning against his lips as she caressed his cheeks.

He quickly pulled away and stared into her deep blue eyes. "Stay safe," she said in a whisper as she stared deeply into his gaze, her deep blue eyes heavy with emotion as she continued to caress his face.

Taking her hands in his, he squeezed them and kissed them as he looked back into her eyes. "I will," he answered firmly. She nodded again, then he quickly left, running over to the door.

"Let's go!" he barked at them as he approached the two men still standing there. The two guards immediately turned and ran after him.

Vala watched forlornly from her bed for a moment. Pursing her lips, she then donned the radio's earbud and looked back to her computer, starting to type again.

* * *

Energy blasts flew down the hallway just as Teal'c heard Colonel Mitchell's shouted warning over the radio. One of the men to the Jaffa's left was clipped in the leg by the hail of fire. The man cried out in pain as the energy blast sliced through his thigh. The other four immediately opened fire, the hallway filling with the loud chatter of machine gun fire. 

The sudden response was quick to lighten the assault they had weathered, and Teal'c knew not to waste the opportunity. "Pull back!" he shouted at his men between the heavy bursts of his monstrous weapon. The three who could walk were quick to comply, stumbling backwards while maintaining their suppressing fire.

Teal'c quickly walked over to the man who had fallen and grabbed him by the back of his collar. "You must bear the pain!" he said urgently as he pulled the man up, supporting his weight with one hand while his other continued to fire the massive weapon he carried. The airman cried out in pain, grabbing on to Teal'c to try and keep the weight off his bad leg, but nonetheless managing to help Teal'c move himself back behind the corner.

As the Jaffa and the wounded man came behind the corner, the three others continued their fire at the far end of the hallway. Teal'c helped the wounded man to rest against the wall, and looked at the damaged leg. A deep burn could be seen halfway through the man's thigh. At first the Jaffa was surprised to see no blood, but then realized that the would had actually been cauterized by the weapon fire.

Looking just a little down the hallway, Teal'c saw a door in the hallway. "You will be safe in there," he said to the man, as he set down his weapon and hefted up the other like a man carries a child. As he carried the other, the loud staccato sound of the three machine gun fire filled the hallway, along with the shrill shrieks of the energy weapons. When the Jaffa reached the door, he kicked it in, and strode inside.

Setting the man down, he said, "Your wound is not bleeding, you will be fine for a time." He reached into the man's pouches and pulled out the packet of morphine tablets. Ripping open the packet, he shook them into the man's hand. The other ingested the pills without a word, nodding as he breathed heavily, closing his eyes.

Suddenly the Jaffa heard a loud explosion outside of the door that shook the floor. He wasted no time in bolting out into the now silent hallway. Teal'c looked on in shock as he saw in the half-light of the emergency lamps that the three men who were guarding the corner were now laying strewn across the ground, their bodies cut to pieces. For that matter, there was no more corner where the men had been standing. Instead was a gaping half-circle in the solid concrete, about two feet deep into the concrete and four feet high.

The Jaffa absentmindedly closed the door behind him to hide the wounded man and then dashed over to where his weapon lay. The hallway had become considerably darker as the three men's P-90s were now lying on the floor in their cold, dead hands, the beams of light illuminating only the floor. Teal'c quietly knelt down and hefted up his weapon, putting the strap back over his shoulder. He also reached down and picked up the two P-90's closest to him, turning off their lights and clipping one silently to his vest. The other he clipped to a random ring on his vest, hanging near his off-hand. Letting the weapons hang there, he carefully and quietly reached into a vest pocket and produced a small object, manipulating it with his other hand.

The still darkness seemed to become a solid mass as Teal'c knelt completely motionless in the thick shadows cast by the emergency lighting. The large Jaffa waited in silence, the seconds ticking by without end. Then he lifted his chin, raising his bald head as he heard the sound he was waiting for. Footsteps, just around the corner, which would have been inaudible but for the fragments of concrete that were now strewn about the floor.

His heart pounded in his chest as he counted the seconds, a small grin crossing his face. He gripped his machine gun tightly as he raised the other hand, the one that still tightly held the small object. Suddenly the Jaffa released opened that hand, and a tink could be heard as a small metallic handle flew out, reflecting the light as it soared and twirled to the other side of the hallway. Teal'c immediately tossed the object through the gaping hole in the corner. He stood as he threw, and started to walk backwards at the same time. As soon he finished his toss, his now free hand reached to grasp one of the two P-90's on his person. The Jaffa backpedaled as fast as he could.

He counted the seconds as he heard the object bounce the first time. Suddenly there was yelling from around the corner and hurried footsteps scrambling to move away. His grin grew as he counted the last second and suddenly the grenade he tossed exploded, sending shrapnel and concrete bits flying while men screamed. Just as the explosion finished, and the smoke started to billow out, the Jaffa stood to his full height from his position against the wall and ran back to the corner, rapidly circling back out in a wide arc to the far wall.

As he did, he saw one man lying on the floor, and another one limping backwards. Much further down the hall were another four. The Jaffa let loose with a heavy volley of fire from his M249 and the P-90 he held in his other hand. The man that was limping was cut to pieces by Teal'c's weapon fire, his gurgling scream filling the hall. As he fell, his dying cries were answered by the shrill shriek of energy blasts as white bolts came flying at the Jaffa from the far side of the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

A heavy knock upon the stout wooden door shattered the silence that had covered the room like a heavy blanket. The sole occupant looked up from where he sat, the flickering light of the crackling fire casting countless dancing shadows upon the walls and the oak portal. From within the depths of the plush, ornate chair, he grinned wickedly, savoring the sweet feeling of victory. After their conversation hours before, the other outside the door had protested such a meeting in the most vehement of terms. However, the man in the chair had been confident even then that the other would show, in spite of the indignant rejection given at the time.

"Enter," the man in the chair called out simply.

The iron handle creaked loudly in answer, the door slowly swinging open with a groan. A robed individual darted into the room, wearing a large cowl that hid his face. The seated man smirked at the sight of the other, regarding him with slight disdain.

"Come now," he chided the newcomer. "Is such melodrama really necessary?" he asked, referencing the man's attire and his stealthy entrance. "It's not as though we have anything to hide," he added ironically, his voice full of cynical amusement as he watched the newcomer close the door behind him.

The other stood at his full height and regarded the seated man quietly from within the shadowy depths of his hood. He was obviously a tall man and would likely tower over the one in the chair if they were to stand side by side. "Have a care, Lord Hafgan," the tall man said with a cold voice. "You may have profited by Lord Arawn's death, but his demise was the Queen's warning to us all. Even you should have been able to discern that."

Hafgan chuckled at this, glancing away from the man to stare into the fire once more. The cloaked man continued. "She knows that you were just as keen to challenge her as he had been. Now that he's been put aside, she may yet turn her vengeful eye towards you." He paused, then sneered, "An eye that is now also filled with Origin and the powers of the Ori..."

The man in the chair turned back and barked harshly at the other. "Then why did you ask me here to talk, Lord Teranis, if I am so marked for death?" he asked bitterly. "Why risk your own life with this clandestine meeting, if you fear her so?"

Stepping forward, the tall man pulled back his hood to reveal a scarred, disfigured face, framed in jet-black hair. The man scowled at at Lord Hafgan, a glower reflected in the dark eyes that would have bored holes into the man in the chair.

Once before, that face would have been considered handsome, his hawkish and stern features looked as though they had been chiseled out of marble. Now, however, his countenance was a horror to look upon. His skin was scarred and disfigured, as though it had been burned and melted. A long scar ran the length of his one cheek, and his one eye drooped. Now his countenance was a sickening mockery of the handsome features that had been there once before but was now no more.

When Teranis spoke, his voice was caked with hatred and bitterness. "Because when that bitch branded me for my failure at Daraka but three days ago, I forsook being her pet and found my own thirst for revenge..."

* * *

Jackson charged down the hallway from the infirmary at a dead run. A sickening, panicky feeling knotted up inside of him, growing with every step. His mind was ravaged by the knowledge that at this very moment Teal'c and the men with him were under assault by the strange invaders. Frustration tore at the archaeologist. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough to where he wanted to be, and with each step the urgent need grew stronger and stronger.

"How many are there?" came the words of one of the SFs running with him, the question tearing Daniel from his thoughts.

Glancing over his shoulder, he momentarily made eye contact with the man whom had asked the question. "Six," the archaeologist answered quickly, adding between heavy breaths, "We're going up to level nineteen, we'll hit the armory there and continue up to sixteen."

As the three turned a corner, he quickly added, "Here, give me your radio." The SF who still had his didn't hesitate, tossing the device to Daniel. The archaeologist caught it without missing a beat. Turning it on, he dialed to channel six and listened anxiously.

A tense expression came over Daniel's face as he heard only a quiet hissing sound. He pursed his lips as a feeling of dread swept over him. Keying up the radio, he asked hastily, "Teal'c, what's going on??" As he spoke, the three came to the end of the corridor, turning and charging down the length of yet another hallway.

The three ran on in silence for several seconds. Suddenly the radio came to life with Mitchell's stressed voice, "he hasn't made contact since I gave him Vala's warning."

Just then, Daniel and the two with him reached the access tunnel. One of the two men immediately spun the wheel on the door, popping the hatch. Without hesitation, he swung the iron portal open and started to climb in. While the archaeologist waited, he keyed up and said into the radio, "Vala, can you see him or his men up on sixteen?"

After a moment's pause, he heard the raven-haired woman's voice answer. "No, Daniel," she said flatly, adding, "I saw them in a fire fight, but then I lost the feed from the camera." There was a pause and then she added with a worried tone, "I think it might have been destroyed in an explosion."

"Dammit!" Jackson cursed quietly to himself as the other man with him finished climbing in and started his ascent on the ladder. Keying up his radio again, he said, "Alright, we're on our way to nineteen, we've gotta hit the armory. We'll advise when we're ready to climb to level sixteen. I'll be listening on this channel in the meanwhile"

"Roger that, Daniel," Cam answered. Daniel clipped the radio to his belt and climbed in the hatch. As he did, he heard the Colonel continue, "Now that Vala's on the radio, I'm moving out with my teams. We're going to head up to sixteen and help Teal'c out." The archaeologist reached back and pulled the heavy metal door shut behind him, closing it with a heavy boom that resonated loudly throughout the tunnel.

As the echoes bounced through the confined space, the archaeologist immediately started to climb up the ladder. The metal of the ladder felt particularly cold in his hands as he gripped each rung in turn. The same tension he felt while running was even more pronounced now that the going was slower while he climbed. Within the tunnel there were even fewer lights than out in the hallway. Looking up, Daniel peered into the deep shadows. He was barely able to see the two SFs above him, their forms were almost completely hidden in the darkness.

The radio fell silent after the Colonel had finished speaking, but only for a moment. "That's not an option, Mitchell" came Vala's voice. The sound reverberated throughout the narrow enclosure, giving the woman's voice a strange, distorted sound. "The Goa'uld software seized control of the elevators shortly after I shut them down. What's worse, I'm locked out of that computer now, which greatly limits my options." Jackson pursed his lips at the grim news, but focused on just climbing, moving as quickly as he could.

Shortly after the raven-haired woman's transmission, the radio come back to life with Mitchell's voice. "I copy, Vala," he said wearily. There was a brief pause, and then the Colonel added, "have you made any progress in trying to break into the Goa'uld software?" The frustration in his voice was palpable, echoing the churning that Daniel felt in his gut as he continued to climb up through the depths of the dark tunnel.

No sooner had the radio fallen silent than it came to life again, this time with Vala's voice. "No, I haven't, Colonel," came her bitter reply, "and if you don't stop pestering me about it, I'm not going to have time to do so." Daniel couldn't help but grin as he heard her exasperated voice. In spite of the circumstances, he was glad to hear someone else on the receiving end of Vala's sharp tongue.

As he continued to climb, Jackson heard the sound of a hatch opening above him. He looked up at this, watching as he saw the first man climb out of the tunnel. The archaeologist quickened his pace, causing his one boot to slip on a rung, the sensation of gravity pulling him down filling him with panic. He instantly redoubled his grip upon the cold, metallic rings, readily stopping himself from what would have been a long trip to the bottom. Drawing in a deep breath, he continued the rest of the way at the same pace he had before until he reached the open hatch.

While he climbed out, the radio came to life again. "This is Landry. I've been in communication with Hammond, he's moving additional forces topside. Given the intruders we're now facing, I'm going to ask that his teams breach the mountain immediately."

Stepping out from the dark tunnel, Daniel took the hand offered to him by one of the two men standing outside, the other pulling him out of the hatch. "Thanks," Daniel said as he got his balance. Not wasting a moment, the three began to run down the hallway.

As they ran, they heard Mitchell's voice on the radio again, asking, "Any idea when we can expect the cavalry, sir?"

"Last I talked to Hammond, he said they'd be in place within the hour," Landry answered quickly. At the same time, Daniel and the two men with him turned yet another corner, running all the faster as they saw the door to the armory. They continued listening to the General's reply as the one SF swiped his badge and the three entered the room. "I expect I'll get a more aggressive estimate once I let him know of our current situation." As Landry's voice continued over the radio, Jackson and the two with him immediately started donning their tactical vests, grabbing for various weapons and pieces of equipment.

"I'm calling now," Landry continued. "The four of you keep after them. Stay on this frequency, we'll be monitoring from down here."

"Understood," came Mitchell's reply. Then the radio fell silent.

The Jackson and the two with him were now all armed with P-90s and sidearms, as well as grenades. "Let's go," Daniel said and the three quickly left the room, darting back down the hallway to return to the hatch. As they ran, the archaeologist hoped desperately that they weren't too late.

* * *

Artix walked forward quietly, holding his rifle-like weapon with an ease and comfort that spoke to the years he had been in his profession. The darkened corridors of the SGC were deathly silent as he and the four with him went forward from the holding cell, the stillness thick and oppressive.

Given that this floor seemed to be purposed for incarceration, the old mercenary had expected to meet heavy resistance. He was surprised by the complete absence of any. But then, he reasoned, perhaps the Tauri did not hold prisoners at the volume or regularity typical of the Gao'uld or Lucien Alliance.

The six continued through the shadowy darkness, the only light coming from the four rifles held by Artix and his confederates and the distantly placed emergency lamps at the tops of the walls. As they walked, the elder mercenary watched the four before him with a steely gaze, considering them each in turn.

Kethmal still lead the way, occasionally consulting the computer strapped to his arm while he held the Tau'ri pistol ready, for what good the small trinket would do him. Silently, Artix wondered why the Goa'uld did not or produce some other weapon or at least don a hand device. Although the days of the System Lords were done, many Goa'uld still relied on their ancient all-purpose tool, which was a ready aide in not only combat but other situations. The old warrior furrowed his brow as he considered this, wondering if Kethmal really was an idiot or if he had other tricks up his sleeve.

A step behind of the Goa'uld was Delmas, one of the three young mercenaries Artix had brought with him. The younger was keenly watching Kethmal, keeping a sharp eye out for signs of treachery, as Artix had ordered hm to. Whatever tricks were in the mind of that parasite, Artix decided, there would be ample warning with Delmas watching him. In spite of his youth, the mercenary was a quick-witted, able fighter, and not one who was easily duped by deception.

Next was the former prisoner that Kethmal had liberated before their arrival, one of the fighters Artix had trained and taken to Dakara in the doomed job that had ultimately spawned this effort. The old mercenary gave this one little thought. He was as much fodder as his fellows had been. In spite of how well their training had gone, Artix knew there was little of substance that could be done in the space of only three months. To build a true fighting force would have required years of training and experience in the field.

But then, that wasn't what his sponsor had seemed interested in. As different as she and her followers seemed from their kin, some things just never changed.

Behind the three came Brakxis, who walked with an air of contempt that was grating on Artix's nerves. The brazen youth's arrogance had seemed exceptionally audacious to the elder back on the cargo ship. The only reason Artix had been selected the younger to come on this job was because he had known the man's' father. As such, he expected great things from this one.

Instead, Artix had been found a petulant youth that was not worthy of his sire's name. He knew shortly after starting their journey that unlike the other two, this one could not be trusted. The old mercenary also knew that he could not take his eyes from the younger for a moment, lest a knife find its way into his back. It was a pity, the elder lamented. The youth's father would have been supremely disappointed that this fool that was his seed, were he alive to see it.

Then again, Artix reasoned, perhaps there was something of the father in the son. After all, when all was said and done, wasn't it because of an arrogant and foolish choice that he had killed the youth's father?

Shrugging off his philosophical pondering, Artix looked over his shoulder to glance at Yarvin, who brought up the rear. The man was slightly older than the other two young mercenaries, and had accompanied the elder warrior on many jobs over the past half a decade. There wasn't another that Artix would dare trust with his back.

The five moved quickly and quietly through the corridors, putting as much distance as they could between the four corpses in the hallway and the holding room, winding their way towards the lift that would take them down and to their ultimate target. As they made their way through the many passages, Artix wondered idly when they would encounter the first waves of resistance. Such a heavily fortified facility would doubtlessly have a considerable force at its disposal, and he was surprised that with all of the mistakes made by Kethmal that they had not encountered more opposition yet.

They came to yet another corner. Delmas peaked around to ensure the way was clear, as he had at each previous juncture. Artix frowned as his man paused a moment longer than he should have. The younger then looked back at the elder with dark eyes and held up a wide open hand with all five of his fingers spread.

The aged mercenary frowned, but nodded, readying his weapon, as did the rest. He made a single, sweeping motion with his hand and then turned off the light on his weapon, an action mirrored by his three fellows. The four then quickly moved around the corner, spreading out wide in a line. As they emerged into the next hallway, they began rapidly firing their weapons down the length of the corridor. Almost at once the far end of the hallway erupted in a roar of machine gun fire as a hail of bullets flew at them in response, but the weapons fire was unsteady. Clearly they had surprised these five.

As he repeatedly discharged his weapon, Artix looked down the dark depths of the distance to see five men. Four were Tau'ri and the fifth was an exceptionally tall, brawny man, who was dark-skinned and bald with what like a gold emblem on his forehead. Of course it must be Teal'c, the elder mercenary realized, even as he fired the shot that fell one of the men to the Jaffa's left, the energy discharge from his rifle cutting the man's leg like it were butter.

He heard the Jaffa yelling at his comrades whom all immediately started to pull backwards. "Back", Artix likewise barked at his own men as the bullets started to whiz dangerously close to them. Their enemy had recovered from their initial surprise and would not continue to be so careless with their weapons fire.

Continuing the whithering assault with their energy weapons, the four moved back behind the cover of the corner. Delmas stood at the corner and Brakxis knelt to his side, both firing their energy weapons down the hallway. Artix noted that the machine gun fire lessened considerably. The deafening, baritone sound of the Jaffa's larger weapon had fallen silent, as had the smaller weapons fire of the fallen man.

Glancing over at Yarvin, he said simply, "Finish them."

The younger nodded, hefting his rifle which was considerably larger than those the Artix and the other two carried. The weapon was a good foot and a half longer, and had more than one barrel on it. Moving towards the corner, he tapped Delmas on the shoulder. The man pulled away from the corner without a word. Yarvin assumed the position behind Brakxis that the other man had just evacuated, and leveled his rifle at the other corner where the Tau'ri were positioned. The other before him continued to kneel and fire his weapon relentlessly, either unaware or unconcerned by the activity behind him.

Looking through the sophisticated sight on the top of the weapon, Yarvin quickly centered his viewfinder not on the three men peaking around the corner, but on the corner itself. He wordlessly pulled the trigger and a small rocked exploded forth from one of the barrels on the weapon. Brakxis grinned as he watched the projectile streak forward, hissing down the length of the corridor to strike the edge of the wall with an explosive force. Chunks of concrete sprayed for several yards, along with showers of dust and debris as the three men screamed out their dying breaths.

In the silence that followed, Artix looked at the prisoner that Kethmal had liberated. "You," he said, "and you, Brakxis," looking at the other mercenary as he left his position and approached. "Go down the hall and ensure that the threat has been eliminated. We will wait here and provide supporting fire if you encounter any survivors."

Brakxis nodded and grinned with a conceited look as he glanced at the other and nodded his head towards the length of hallway. The former prisoner glanced at Artix hesitantly for a moment, then proceeded after Brakxis without a word, holding the small Tau'ri hand weapon ready. The little pistol looked foolish in comparison to the larger and more elaborate weapon that Brakxis carried. Artix grinned slightly as the two slowly made their way down the length of hallway.

Yarvin came back from the corner even as Delmas resumed his position, reading his rifle to support the others. Yarvin glanced sideways at Kethmal, who was standing a little ways away from the other three. As the young mercenary glanced back at Artix, he saw that the elder warrior's eyes glancing away from the Goa'uld. The younger smirked, realizing that even through all the excitement, his mentor hadn't given the parasite a moment's opportunity, keeping him under watch while the others finished dealing with this trivial bit of interference.

"Of course you sent them down there knowing that the Jaffa had not been caught in the blast," Yarvin said quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, the younger saw Delmas glance back over his shoulder at his words and snicker.

"Of course," Artix said simply. "Consider it a test for the both of them." Yarvin smirked at his mentor's words, glancing back over to share a knowing look with Delmas. He then moved back into position with his fellow, assuming the kneeling position that Brakxis had vacated.

Suddenly a quiet beeping began to emanate from Kethmal, the computer console he wore on his forearm flashing with muted colors. All eyes turned with irritation towards the Goa'uld.

"Silence that device," the elder warrior warned with a dangerous tone, raising his rifle slightly.

The Goa'uld quickly reached up with his other hand and tapped on the display, instantly silencing the device. "Someone has locked down the lift," he said in an astounded voice.

"Can you restore it?" the elder mercenary asked in a tense voice, glaring at Kethmal, his expression growing pensive as he considered the implications of this action against them.

Chuckling, the Goa'uld answered in its usual throaty voice, "Of course." He tapped a few more times on the device, and the red icon that had been flashing vanished. Several lines of Goa'uld writing appeared, and he tapped a few more icons. Again more text appeared, and he smiled malevolently upon seeing them. "I have restored the lift and have also locked out all access to the computer that controls them." Artix nodded, and the four turned their attention back to the adjacent corridor.

They waited in silence as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly, down the length of the other corridor, they heard the sound of a metal object striking the floor and bouncing a few times, accompanied by the sound of Brakxis and the other shouting in panic. Delmas and Yarvin watched the two as they scrambled to get away, just as an ear-splitting explosion shook the hallway.

The two continued to look on without emotion as the scene unfolded at a distance before them. They readied their weapons, waiting in silence. At the edges of the dust cloud that resulted, they could see the shape of one of their fellows limping along, the other no where to be seen. Suddenly a hail of bullets flew from the far end of the hallway as a loud, staccato machine-gun clatter was accompanied by the heavy bellowing of Teal'c's larger weapon.

The two mercenaries fired without hesitation, the loud shrieking sound of their weapons filling the hallway again. The bullet fire from Teal'c's weapons and some of their own energy fire cut the stumbling man to pieces, his body falling like a limp rag. Delmas and Yarvin didn't hesitate, continuing to fire mercilessly, spraying energy bolts throughout the dust cloud, as neither was able to see clearly through the haze.

Suddenly the machine gun fire stopped. Almost immediately, the two mercenaries silenced their own weapons and waited, looking down the hallway without moving. They waited for many moments, but no sound could be heard. The moments turned into seconds, and soon the seconds into minutes. All was still and silent.

"Proceed," Artix said with finality. With that, the four ventured into the hallway.

* * *

Halfgan looked up at Teranis with a cool eye and an emotionless face, having seen the man's disfigurement before. While others in their world might have been shocked and repulsed by it, Halfgan knew better. The outward appearance of men was of little consequence. Rather, what was important was their strength and power. He knew that Teranis had enough of both to still be a force to recon with, in spite of the branding that their queen had inflicted upon him.

In fact, it could easily be said that Teranis was even more dangerous now because of it.

The two lords looked at each other in silence for a moment before Halfgan answered, "Such rage is understandable, but surely will be your end if you do not control it." His voice was harsh and condescending, as he began to regard the other with a contemptuous eye. "Indeed, I begin to wonder if I should have approached you at all. Your recent discipline at the hands of our Mistress makes you a marked man. She would suspect you first above all to seek your revenge upon her for what she has done." He paused, smirking wryly, "and you are a fool to be seeking it so freely this quickly."

Teranis regarded the other with a stony gaze. He was silent for a moment before answering. "Who is the greater fool, Halfgan? Myself, for seeking revenge so quickly," he paused, leering at the man in the chair before adding, "or you for not thinking of such a thing before you sought my help in overthrowing her?" The man in the chair listened in silence, his face unchanged by the other's' words.

The two stared intently at each other, the only sound coming from the fire pit. The wood burning within snapped and popped, and a loud crack could be heard from a log splitting as it was consumed by the flames. Teranis spoke.

"Of course I know the risks of moving against her so quickly," he said in a dangerous voice, pausing for a moment. "But she forced us into action when she swore her allegiance to the Ori." He spoke with a cold voice, one laced with an underlying fury.

Halfgan stared up in silence at the other, saying nothing for some time. Finally he nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Lord Teranis," he answered simply. "Which is why I asked you to join me here tonight."

* * *

"Dammit, someone get those lights back up!" Dr. Lam yelled as the OR plunged into darkness. A heart-stopping panic seized Jack's heart as he heard her muffled shout through the glass, the intercom failing along with the lights.

The General immediately started to sweat as his breath suddenly came in quick, shallow gasps. The resulting silence from the loss of the sound system had left the observation deck in complete silence. All he could hear was his own breath and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

As he continued to watch in the pitch black, he did see a few lights on instruments in the room below. In spite of the lights going down, the various machines and instruments being used on the two operations still seemed to be running. But Jack couldn't hear anything that was going on.

For what seemed like an eternity, Jack waited.

Finally, the lights came up again, along with the intercom.

"Finally!" Jack heard Dr. Lam say as the speakers crackle to life, the room filled once more with sweet, blessed light. Jack could see that both Carol and Dr. Challis still had their instruments inside of Sam, in fact it looked like they hadn't moved at all since the lights went down. "Now what the hell is..." she started to say in a worried voice.

"Shit! Sally, I need a clamp on that bleeder!" Carol shouted in a panicked voice.

"Carol, watch for that other one by your left hand..." came Dr. Challis' voice.

"I see it, Jeffery" she answered tensely. Jack's heart leapt into his throat as he watched the two work feverishly, listening as the metallic clink of instruments being picked up and discarded again filled his ears. He heard the din of chatter as the nurses started talking again, informing the doctors of Sam's blood pressure and condition. It was several minutes before he realized that his knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping the back of his chair.

"Okay, I think I've got it," he finally heard Dr. Lam say with a ragged voice. The General had no idea how much time had passed, but it had to have been nearly twenty minutes.

O'Neill watched as Dr. Challis leaned in closer, pausing what he was doing. "Looks good, Doctor," he answered. Returning his focus to his own work, he answered, "I'm just about done on this one, here."

"That looks like the last of them," Carol said, looking intently as she poked around in Sam's gut.

"I think you might be right, Carol," Jeffery said as he tossed his instrument into the tray for dirty tools. "Well, let's get this little lady sewn up."

Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief, his head coming down to rest on his folded arms upon the back of his chair. He felt exhausted as the tension drained out of his body.

"Greg, how's Corporeal Nelson?" Jeffery asked while he and Dr. Lam started to close up.

The other surgeon hesitated before answering. "Not bad," he finally said, "I'm just about done, actually."

There was again silence as the people below continued their work. After some time, the surgeons finally finished, instructing the nurses to close up the operations as Dr. Challis had when he finished working on Vala. In the course of about ten minutes, the nurses had finished closing the patients and had readied them to depart the room.

Jack waited until they were wheeling Sam out on her table. Then he quickly left through the same door that Daniel had, rushing out just as fast as the archaeologist had.

* * *

At Artix's word, the three moved forward, making their way down the hallway quickly and silently. As the dust settled from the explosion, they saw that the Jaffa was not laying dead as they had expected. Delmas and Yarvin shared a worried glance as Artix narrowed his eyes dangerously. This one was a formidable opponent, the old fighter realized, as good as his reputation that preceded him. Pausing only for a moment, they continued until they came upon the bodies of their fallen comrades. Each looked down at the two with a detached stare.

The body of the former prisoner was grisly sight, laying contorted in a large pool of its own blood. Countless bullet wounds and energy burns covered the body and his face was a mask of horrific pain.

By contrast, the other body was crumpled near the blast center of the grenade that the Jaffa had tossed out in his assault. Delmas and Yarvin quickly trained their weapons on the corner, waiting expectantly for another assault by the Jaffa. Walking over and kneeling down, Artix grabbed Brakxis' shoulder and rolled him on his back. The man's body bore countless wounds from the blast, but they were more minor than would have been expected. The armor he wore had absorbed most of the blast. Nonetheless, the multitude of injuries he bore clearly had a combined effect to be life threatening. Artix figured it was a matter of minutes before the man died.

Brakxis breathed in weakly, coughing quietly and spitting up blood as he did. He looked up into Artix's face regarding the man with a mixture of surprise and fear. The elder mercenary smirked at this, regarding the arrogant youth disdainfully. "You see what your petulance gains you, young one?" Artix asked in a whisper. The man stared up at the old man wordlessly, his breathing labored. "So the question that is left to me is whether to let you live or not."

Brakxis eyes flew wide at this, clearly he had already thought he was doomed for a quick death. He gasped in muted shock as he stared up at Artix, wondering if the old man was just toying with him before he passed out of this world. "I will spare your life," the elder said quietly, "if you swear an oath binding yourself to me. You shall do me no harm, and heed my words without question." He raised an eyebrow at the younger, waiting patiently with an expectant eye.

The wounded man hesitated only for a moment before nodding slightly. He winced, even that motion apparently caused him considerable pain. Artix nodded and stared intently into his eyes. "Good," he said in a hushed whisper, leaning in closer and speaking with a lethal voice. "Let your word be worth your life, Brakxis, for if you break your oath, this death I now save you from would seem blissful compared to what would await you at my hands..." The younger nodded again, coughing silently.

Artix turned to Kethmal, who stood off in the shadows. "Goa'uld," he said quietly. "Come forth and heal this one."

The Goa'uld stared incredulously at the mercenary. "I have no healing device," he said.

The gray-haired warrior frowned at the other's words, quickly drawing a large pistol from its holster on his thigh and aiming at the other. "You conceal one in your left pocket," he challenged him bluntly. The elder stared hard into Kethmal's furious gaze, the parasite regarding the mercenary in shock. "Heal this one or your death will come quickly on the heels of his..."

The Goa'uld''s eyes flashed brightly in anger as he stared at the mercenary for another moment, considering his options. His hand tightened on the grip of the Tau'ri weapon, but he regarded the larger pistol Artix aimed at him with apprehension. Never before had he seen such a device, and the proportions of the weapon reminded the Goa'uld of the rocket-firing barrel that he had seen upon Yarvin's larger rifle.

Finally, Kethmal stuffed his other hand in his pocket and produced the healing device he had taken from Vala. Holstering the Tau'ri pistol, he placed the apparatus on his newly freed hand. Stepping forward, he watched as Artix regarded him with a cold eye then stood, stepping away from Brakxis' body to allow the Goa'uld to take his place.

Kneeling down by the dying young mercenary, Kethmal looked the injuries over briefly before holding out his hand. The device quickly came to life, humming as it bathed the wounds on Brakxis' body with an eerie, ruby-red light. Within very little time at all, the man's breathing evened out and became stronger as the healing process took its course. Suddenly, the red light vanished and the Goa'uld withdrew his hand, standing. He turned to regard Artix with a contemptuous gaze, one the other returned with a cool, even expression.

After a few moments, Brakxis sat up, taking a deep breath. He looked at himself and saw the twisted holes in his armor. Wincing uncomfortably as the damaged metal poked and prodded his newly healed body, he removed the torn, flexible metal and cast it aside. The black, skin-tight shirt he wore beneath was a strange contrast, particularly with the myriad of small holes that covered his front.

Nonetheless, the youth stood readily, as fit as ever. Picking up his rifle, he looked at Artix who said simply, "Remember your oath." The youth nodded, regarding his elder with a blank expression.

The gray-haired warrior turned his gaze to the Goa'uld. "Is there another path down?" he asked plainly.

"There is," the other said in the voice of the Goa'uld. "It will not take us too far out of our way," he said further.

Artix nodded, then said to all four that were with him. "Come. We have wasted too much time and effort on this one," he said in reference to the Jaffa who had mysteriously vanished. The party wordlessly followed his instructions, all falling into the same marching order they had before their encounter with the Tau'ri.

* * *

"I don't like it, sir," Captain Becker said in a dour voice to Colonel Parker. The two men glanced at each other, sharing a tense gaze.

They, Lieutenant Sanders, and Jason Balinski were gathered together in a circle inside of the Ancient facility on PX8-317. Balinkski sat in a chair at one of the computers, turned away from the console so he could focus on the other three. Parker sat on the console to the left of Jason, near the next terminal over. Becker and Sanders both stood opposite the other two men. All four of them looked very worried.

"None of us like it, Captain," came the Colonel's reply. It had been several hours since SG-16's last scheduled check in with them.

Shortly after arriving on the planet this morning, the Colonels of the three SG teams had quickly established their operating procedures. Hourly check-ins with the team below the surface was the first thing suggested. They had also agreed that in the case of trouble, at least one man would ring down into the Ancient library to let SG-9 know what was going on.

The time was now approaching 3 hours late since the last check-in, and no one had shown up.

"Sir, we can't just sit down here forever," the Lieutenant said, speaking up for the first time since they realized something was wrong. His voice was tight, filled with anxiety.

"No," Parker answered, looking over at the Lieutenant and pausing before he continued, "but we can't just run up there, either." He sighed, pursing his lips. "Whatever's happened topside, it must have been pretty bad for Colonels Anderson and Davis to have failed to send someone down here." He then stared off into space with a thoughtful expression.

The four were silent for a few minutes, until Balinksi spoke up. "So, what do we do?"

After a moment's hesitation, Parker glanced back over at Balinski. "For now, we wait and see if someone comes down here." He paused, looked away again, then nodded to himself. "We've got enough rations and water to hole up here for several days, if it comes down to it." He paused for another moment, then asked, "Balinski, do you think you can shut the door leading to the ring platform? Can the computer tell you when it's been activated?"

The red-haired archaeologist looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned in his chair to tap at the computer console again. After a few moments of investigation, he turned back to the Colonel. "I think so, sir."

"Good, do it," Parker answered. As Balinksi turned back and typed away at the computer, the Colonel looked over at the two men standing opposite him. "Guys, I want you to stand guard by the door." Sanders and Becker nodded as the Colonel looked back at the archaeologist again. "Balinski, you let us know the second those rings activate." With that, he hopped off of the console.

"What're you going to do, sir?" Captain Becker asked as the Colonel's feet hit the floor.

Parker paused, then looked Becker dead in the eyes. "I'm going to see about booby-trapping the ZPM." The three other men blanched at this, looking at each other with dread-filled eyes. The Colonel continued speaking, looking at each man in turn. "If our teams have been taken out by hostiles, it may be only a matter of time until they come down here. We can't risk either the ZPM or the Ancient library falling into the hands of the bad guys."

One by one, the other three began to nod in reluctant agreement.

* * *

Teal'c peered out from behind the shelter of the corner he leaned against, his breath coming in heavy gasps. The hallway before him was empty and deathly silent. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he winced in pain as he put his weight on his injured leg. A burning sensation tore at him as he aggravated the wound left by the energy blast that had sliced his thigh open. It was one of the many injuries he had received from the hail of weapons fire that greeted him when he had attempted to surprise the invaders.

The white streaks of lightning had injured not only his leg, but also cut him on his left arm and on his side. One of the blasts had also destroyed his radio, and would have punched a hole in his chest, if not for the now useless hunk of electronics. As with the SF that was now hiding in the room back down the hallway, Teal'c's wounds had been cauterized by the same energy blast s that cut him open. The pain was considerable, in spite of the Jaffa taking morphine and an extra dose of Tretonin.

Once the bolts of energy assaulted him, Teal'c had stumbled away, quickly ducking back behind the corner and moving down the length of the corridor. He had expected them to follow on his heels to finish the job. In an attempt to ambush the enemy again, the Jaffa had hid himself in the room with the injured man, using the window in the door to watch for them to come after him.

To his surprise, however, no one had followed. This was most disturbing. He had expected his foe to press their advantage and finish him off. Not only did they outnumber him, but he thought it must have been obvious to them that their weapons fire took had taken its toll.

Glancing out from behind the corner, he blinked in shock. He only saw one body laying on the ground. It was the one he shot to death after the grenade went off. Teal'c blinked in surprise, wiping his eyes to ensure his vision was not playing tricks. Sure enough, there was only one corpse laying in the hallway.

What astounded the Jaffa even more was that he suddenly recognized the corpse as the prisoner he and Mitchell had been interrogating just hours before.

He frowned intensely at this, furrowing his brow as he wondered how the other could have possibly survived the grenade blast. Still, Teal'c reasoned, he hadn't really had time to look at the now missing body. But it had been lying closer to the blast point than the one he had shot, so he had assumed it was cut to pieces by the explosion.

While the silence wore on, the Jaffa's worry grew steadily. He still wondered what these men were after, and what their next move was to be. Moving slowly and quietly, he started to return back down the corridor, continuing to watch the corner intently. The longer the silence grew, the more Teal'c worried that these men were moving to flank him in some fashion, or take another path to their objective.

Suddenly Teal'c heard the crackling sounds of energy weapons fire in the distance behind him.

* * *

They four mercenaries proceeded down the corridor at a quick pace, winding their way through the hallways at Kethmal's direction. Finally they came to a turn where Delmas again paused as he peeked around the corner, looking back at his leader while holding up four fingers. Artix nodded and they all prepared their weapons once more.

The fight was quick and very one sided. They had come up short on the Tau'ri, the hallway they emerged from putting them nearly on top of the four that were guarding the elevator. In the firefight that ensued, the men of the SGC never managed to fire a shot that had any chance of even wounding their killers. Within seconds the battle was over and four corpses had fallen to the the ground in a heap.

Wordlessly, Artix motioned to the elevator doors. Kethmal immediately stepped forward and pressed the down button, lighting up both the button and the down-arrow light above the elevator door. As they waited, Artix stared at the silvery doors with a silent, thoughtful brow.

"What?" Delmas asked, noting the expression on the elder's face.

"They know we're here," the gray-haired warrior said simply.

Brakxis and Yarvin shared a troubled glance at this, then looked back at the master. Yarvin spoke up. "Since the Goa'uld has locked them out of controlling the elevator, they'll be waiting for us when we arrive below."

"Exactly," Artix answered, glancing over at the two. Kethmal regarded the four in silence as they spoke.

Just then a bell rang and the lit arrow and button fell dark as the doors opened.

"What do we do?" Delmas asked warily.

Looking over at the other, Artix answered. "We greet them," motioning to the open elevator. The younger smirked at his master's words.

At his words, the five strode quickly inside. As soon as they were within, Kethmal hit the button for 28. Yarvin turned Delmas around and reached into the pack he wore upon his back, retrieving a metallic object about the size of a breadbox. At the same time the doors slid shut and they felt the downward lurch of the elevator as a quiet hum filled the space.

Delmas turned back around to face Yarvin, removing a smaller device from the arm of his armor, the two beginning to manipulate the small device, securing it to the back wall of the elevator. Artix and Kethmal watched the two in silence as Brakxis observed the counter start incrementing from 16.

* * *

The Jaffa's head whipped around with an alarmed expression and he quickly realized that the sound was several hallways away, back the way he had come. He turned, trying to run down the hall but nearly fell forward as he did, his leg burning in severe pain and threatening to give out under him.

He stumbled a few feet and managed to recover, then settled into a slow, gimpy walk. Gritting his teeth, he went as fast as he could, each step sending shock waves of pain up his leg and spine.

Moving forward at a tortuously slow pace, he could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. The shrieking of energy fire was immediately accompanied by the chattering sound of machine-gun fire, but almost as quickly followed by the sounds of men screaming.

In an effort to move faster, Teal'c started to lean against the wall as he ran, attempting to shift some of his weight from his wounded leg. The hallway seemed incredibly long as he forced himself forward, each step both causing a sharp stabbing pain in his leg. The warrior felt incredibly frustrated at his inability to get there any faster, cursing himself inwardly for his slow pace.

Then suddenly the sounds stopped just as abruptly as they had began. Teal'c pushed himself all the harder, putting more and more weight on his leg with each step. The pain grew considerably as he limped forward, but the Jaffa merely gritted his teeth and pressed onwards. It was a struggle for him to keep from crying out in pain, but he continuously bore it in silence.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he peered around the corner just in time to see the elevator doors closing silently. He also saw several bodies strewn in awkward positions before the door.

With a greater urgency than before, the Jaffa nearly managed to get himself up to a run. He cursed himself through the haze of pain as he made quick work of the hallway. His entire leg felt like it was aflame in an inferno that was now shooting up his lower back and spine. Without a care for himself, he pushed forward until he came upon the bodies of the four men he'd left to guard the elevator.

Falling to his knees amidst the smoldering corpses spread across the floor as his leg gave out, Teal'c looked about with a horrified and sickened expression, at last throwing his head back and crying out in rage. He'd left these men to their deaths. Just as he had left the other three whom had been torn to pieces in the explosion just minutes before. The Jaffa closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, fury burning in his veins. Drawing in a deep breath, he swore a silent blood oath to kill those responsible for this, in as painful a means as he could devise.

For now, however, he realized that all he could do was get the word to his friends. He knew he was in no shape to chase after them now.

One of his large hands reached over to take a radio from the nearest corpse. Keying it up, he spoke with an emotional, ragged voice.

"The enemy has reached the elevator. They are moving, but I do not know where..."

* * *

Vala looked up from the laptop with wide eyes and a stunned expression as she heard Teal'c's voice in her radio's ear-bud. She hesitated for only a moment before she looked back down at the computer and started typing away furiously.

Although she'd been locked out of the computer that had allowed her to control the elevators, she was still able to access the base's central logging server. With a few deft commands, she quickly confirmed the Jaffa's warning. She then accessed the security camera network again, and pulled up the feed for the elevator. The sight she saw made her grit her teeth in worry.

"Cam, Daniel," she said urgently quickly into her headset, "Teal'c's right. They're in the elevator. It's going all the way down, they've selected level 28."

Clearing her screen except for the camera feed, she restored the terminal window she'd been working in when the Jaffa's dire warning had filled her ear. The window was half filled with Goa'uld writing, and had been the same screen she'd been staring at for most of the time since Daniel left. She drew in a deep breath and stared at the blinking cursor before her, quickly losing sense of the world around her as she focused. Desperately she struggled to remember anything she could about the Goa'uld software that was installed on the base computers.

In the back of her mind she heard someone talking in the ear-bud she wore, but paid it no mind. Maybe it was Cam or maybe it was Daniel, she didn't notice. Artix was on the move, and given his current destination she had begun to suspect his ultimate goal. It would only be too fitting, given what she knew of him.

She had to stop the man, and controlling the Goa'uld's software was her only means to do so.

The time seemed to both crawl and fly by by as she stared at the blinking cursor, her heart pounding in her ears, counting the fractions of the seconds as they mercilessly flew by. She cursed her mind and her muddled memories for failing to give her what she so desperately needed right now. Self-loathing and frustration boiled in her gut as she watched out of the corner of her eye the camera feed of Artix and his crew moving unhindered down into the bowels of the SGC.

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open and she stared at the screen in complete and utter shock.

* * *

"The enemy has reached the elevator," Daniel heard Teal'c's ragged voice say in his radio's ear-bud, "They are moving, but I do not know where..."

The archaeologist slowed only for a moment as he exchanged shocked glances with the two with him. Then the three ran all the harder for the news, barreling through the hallway towards the hatch they had come from. Within seconds, they then heard Vala on their radios with an urgent voice, "Cam, Daniel, Teal'c's right. They're in the elevator and going all the way down, they've selected level 28."

Almost immediately Colonel Mitchell's voice came up on their radios. "I'm moving my teams to the elevator, we'll catch 'em flatfooted when they arrive and take 'em out."

Daniel listened as the two men with him climbed into the hatch. As before, he climbed in after and swung the hatch door shut, the heavy boom that resulted echoing through the dark tube. "Copy that, Cam. For what good it'll do, we're coming down, though you'll probably be done long before that." The archaeologist started ladder as he unkeyed his radio.

His mind was a jumble of emotions and thoughts, everything was going so fast. It took him a moment to even register that Teal'c seemed okay. He hoped that was the case. While Daniel wanted to ask, he knew that he needed to keep the frequency clear for any important messages that might need to be sent by the rest of the team.

* * *

The elevator was crammed full with the four mercenaries and the Goa'uld. The seconds counted by while the two continued to manipulate the device they had attached to the wall. Yarvin opened a front panel while Delmas inserted the smaller device he had removed from his person into a newly revealed slot within. Yarvin then started to work a series of dip switches at the bottom of the open panel.

Artix watched his two more trusted men work in silence, yet his eyes kept glancing at Brakxis and Kethmal, in turn. He trusted neither, and did not like the fact that half of those that were with him were as likely to turn their weapons on him as on those they were sent here to kill.

Though Brakxis had sworn the oath that was demanded of him, the elder put little credence in it. He was simply trying to buy time. As for the Goa'uld, Artix knew it was a fool that trusted their kind. Seeing the look the two shared while Kethmal healed the young mercenary had given Artix considerable cause for worry. While the old mercenary knew he could handle either, he didn't like the prospect of having to deal with both at the same time.

He realized he would have to do something to prevent these from moving against him.

The gray-haired warrior glanced back up at the counter just as the counter hit 20. Suddenly the elevator suddenly halted with a sudden jerk, jostling the occupants while every light shut off, plunging the small space into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

Within moments of starting his descent into the darkness, Daniel suddenly heard Vala's excited voice over the radio. "Everyone, I broke into their software! I've shut down the elevator!!" The archaeologist stopped as he climbed, a stunned smile crossing his face. He reached up to key up his radio, intending to tell Vala how thrilled he was at the news, but heard Cam's voice just as his hand reached the device on his shoulder.

"Dammit Vala, what'd you do that for?" the Colonel asked in an irritated voice. Daniel listened, completely shocked by Mitchell's reply. The radio fell silent for several seconds after that.

"I beg your pardon?" finally came her icy voice in reply.

Again Cam's voice came over the radio, "I've got my teams in position outside of the elevator door on level 28. We've got sixteen men armed with P-90s, as well as a couple of fixed-mount machine guns we just borrowed from the Gateroom. We're set to take these guys down."

Daniel hesitated, but then started climbing down again, realizing he was falling behind the two below him. There was silence over the radio for a few moments, when suddenly Teal'c's ragged voice filled the brief silence. "I do not believe your strategy would have worked, Colonel Mitchell." It was clear to the archaeologist their friend was in pain, and again he was frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it just yet.

"Are you kidding me Teal'c?" Cam asked incredulously.

Teal'c answered with a frustrated and angered voice, "I have engaged this enemy in battle, Colonel Mitchell. They killed seven of my men and seriously wounded myself and another with little effort." A brief pause, and Daniel imagined the Jaffa was struggling to calm himself down, regain his composure. "They are not to be trifled with."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt here," Daniel jumped in with an urgent voice, keying up as soon as he heard the silence after Teal'c's last transmission, "but what's done is done. They're not going to 28 now, so we need to deal with them where the are. Vala's bought us some time, she's helped us to keep them further away from whatever their objective is." He unkeyed and listened, to hear only silence. He pushed the button again, asking, "Vala, what floor are they on?"

"They're on level twenty," she answered, her voice still laced with bitterness.

"Okay, we're right there," Daniel answered as he climbed down a few rungs and reached the next level. After a moment's thought, he then asked further, "Can you see them on the monitors right now?"

There was a pause and she answered tensely, "No, I can't. The lights on the elevator went out when I stopped it, I can't see a thing."

"Alright," he answered, "please let me know if and when you see something. We're moving to engage." As he spoke, he looked down and watched as the men below him paused, said a few words to one another, then stared back up towards him.

"I will," she answered shortly.

Unkeying the radio, he hesitated for a moment before activating it again, saying with a very sincere voice, "Oh, and Vala...I just wanted to say thanks for the good work. I think you did great just now." Releasing the button, Jackson waited, listening to the silence that followed.

"Thank you Daniel," came her reply not too long after he spoke, her voice considerably warmer and filled with earnest gratitude. The archaeologist allowed himself a brief smile, but then turned his attention back to the task at hand.

With that, he stepped onto the ledge and gave the wheel on the hatch a spin, pushing it open after the bolts completely withdrew from the wall.

The door swung open, revealing the same darkness as that they'd encountered a floor above. Daniel grabbed hold of the P-90 dangling from his vest and pointed its barrel out the door while he reached out from the ladder and found his footing on the ledge. Shifting his weight, he moved through the portal. Behind him he heard the sound of the two that were following as they climbed back up to the level of the hatch he had just exited.

Jackson paused where he stood, listening intently and looking down both directions of the corridor. As he waited for the other men to make their way through the portal, he thought about what level they were on and how to best get to the elevator. The two behind him climbed out of the hatch. The one was about to shut the door, when the archaeologist stopped them.

"Wait," he said with a thoughtful expression, "They might try and come through this way to get down to 28."

Looking at Jackson with a confused expression, the man asked, "So you want me to leave the door open for them?"

Daniel reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out a block of C-4. "Not exactly," he said with a grim look.

* * *

Vala typed away furiously at the keyboard, her ears still ringing from Mitchell's rebuke for what she had been able to achieve for these people. She had felt so proud of herself, until that Colonel went and ruined it. Her fingers came down on the keys like little hammers, bashing away so hard that the Jaffa patients near her started to watch with wary expressions.

"Oh, and Vala," came Daniel's voice in the raven-haired woman's ear. She listened with a still dour expression, her keys continuing to type away angrily at the keyboard. She wondered bitterly if now her archaeologist was going to give her grief, too.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the good work," she heard him say. Her fingers froze over the keys and she looked up, a faint smile blooming upon her lips as she listened to him say further, "I think you did great just now."

She paused, pursing her lips as a warm feeling washed over her at his words. Drawing in a deep breath, she suddenly realized she didn't give a damn what Cameron thought. Daniel appreciated it - her Daniel - and that was more than enough for her.

"Thank you Daniel," she finally said into her headset, the happiness she felt spilling over into her voice. She smiled sweetly as her head filled with thoughts of him. Drawing in a deep breath, she allowed herself the momentary pleasure of closing her eyes to savor the moment.

As she exhaled, she looked back down at the keyboard and started typing away again. Now that she had direct access to the Goa'uld's computer program, she could see just how extensive and malicious it really was. While part of her in fact admired the elegant design of the software, she was much too disturbed by its nature and intended purpose to pay the technical attributes any mind.

She started exploring the program, trying to see if there was a way she could turn it now to their advantage, while also being mindful of finding and closing any backdoors that might allow the Goa'uld to regain control. As she worked, she watched out of the corner of her eye the window containing an array of live camera feeds from level 20, mindful for any activity outside the stopped elevator.

* * *

The five in the elevator were silent for a moment in the darkness. Suddenly one of the lights on the mercenaries' rifles was activated.

"Douse that light," Artix said coldly, complete darkness returning upon his words.

"So do we just sit in the darkness and wait for them to come for us?" came the Goa'uld's belligerent voice.

Artix paused for only a moment before answering with a question of his own. "Tell me, Kethmal," his voice taking on a dangerous quality, "how did they take control of the elevators again?"

There was a tense silence, during which the lights from Kethmal's personal computer console came to life. The gadget beeped softly as the Goa'uld manipulated the controls, the display changing with each action. The tones sounded decidedly negative. Soon he stopped, silence filling the elevator.

"What?" Artix asked in the darkness, his voice even more edgy.

"There must be some mistake," Kethmal muttered, more to himself than in answer to the mercenary's question.

There was a commotion in the darkness and the Goa'uld suddenly found himself pinned to the wall of the elevator, his feet dangling freely above the floor. He was surprised at the strength the old man exhibited as he felt the elder's forearm pressing upon his throat. As he struggled for breath, Kethmal suddenly heard a snapping, metallic sound in the darkness. The next thing he knew, he felt something sharp pressing against the side of his throat.

"What...happened?" Artix asked slowly, with a quiet, seething voice.

"It would seem," Kethmal said as he choked, "that I have lost control of the program I installed in their computers."

The elevator resounded with the same metallic snapping sound and Kethmal felt the sharp object disappear from this throat. Artix stepped away, letting the Goa'uld drop in a heap, the elevator jostling as he hit. Kethmal was surprised as his legs failed him and he found himself in a pile on the hard floor.

"They are moving faster than I expected," Artix said quietly in a thoughtful voice.

As wrenched himself to his feet, Kethmal asked incredulously, "You expected them to compromise my program?"

A single chuckle was the mercenary's first answer. "I thought it not unlikely," he said plainly. "They are resourceful, and no stranger to the technology of you and your kin. The fact that your kind never produces anything original, but only steals and reuses what others have created, simply makes it easier for primitives such as these to defeat you. " In the silence, the Goa'uld seethed, his eyes flashing brightly in the darkness as hatred filled him.

Turning his attention away from their parasitic ally, the elder mercenary asked, "Delmas, Yarvin...did you finish your preparations?"

"We did," Yarvin answered. "We need only send the activation code."

"Good," Artix answered. "We can use this change of fortune to our advantage." With that, they heard the same metal snapping sound again, which was soon followed by a scraping sound. Dim light from the hallway outside poured into the small space as Artix wrenched the doors open.

The elevator was stopped nearly halfway below the floor. As the light from the emergency lamps without cast onto the elder mercenary. All could see now a long metal blade protruding from the armored sleeve of one of his forearms.

Turning back to face the rest, Artix removed a heavy, hand-sized device from the armor on his thigh. "Augment your preparations with this," he told Yarvin as he held out the unit.

The three other mercenaries looked at what the elder had in his hand in stunned silence. Yarvin swallowed hard and said, "That will..."

"Yes," Artix answered simply, "but we are exiting here." The expressions of the three other mercenaries suddenly showed understanding. Yarvin took the device and quickly installed it on the wall-mounted unit that he and Delmas had readied.

Without another word or even looking back, Artix turned back around and climbed out of the elevator into the hallway beyond. The rest followed suit, and soon they were all standing in the hallway.

The Goa'uld was the last to exit, each mercenary pushing their way past him in turn. As Kethmal heaved himself up out of the small chamber, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Artix, the burly, gray-haired man staring down at him. While no emotion was betrayed on the human's face, the symbiote was taken aback by the intense stare he received.

"Can you take back control of your program?" Artix asked simply. Kethmal realized that the human had not yet retracted the blade on his arm.

Raising his head indignantly, the Goa'uld answered with a contemptuous voice. "Of course," he said. "These humans cannot hope to understand the complexities..."

"Silence," Artix whispered, taking a step closer to the Goa'uld. The words that were on Kethmal's lips suddenly failed him, and he sputtered into silence as he took a step back, his heel meeting the edge of the floor. Fury raged within the symbiote. He decided he would have his revenge on this impudent human.

"Do what you must to regain control of their computers," Artix said further. "We cannot lose that advantage now, of all times." The Goa'uld hesitated, but the nodded. He knew this was neither the time nor the place to have his revenge. That would have to wait. For now, he merely slunk away, and busied himself with the computer console. Artix watched as the parasite fumbled with the device, which continually beeped negatively at him as he tried one thing after another.

"What now?" Delmas asked, watching as their leader turned his attention from the Goa'uld to the elevator from whence they came and studied its current position in the shaft, looking up at the cables that held it in place.

After a brief pause, Artix glanced over his shoulder, lifted his blade, and smiled malevolently. "Now, we greet our hosts."

* * *

Vala furrowed her eyebrows as she continued her exploration of the Goa'uld software on the base computers. The initial insight that had allowed her to gain control of the system was only a brief flash of recollection. As she explored more and more, the interface and operation of the program continued to tickle her memory, teasing her that she knew what this monstrosity was. The more she looked, the more she was convinced that she could completely master the software, and turn it on its creator.

However, her mind refused to surrender the treasure she sought.

Sighing in frustration, she continued to investigate one thing after another. She was making good headway, but it felt awkward. Her gut told her this should be intuitive, but she just couldn't find the key that would make it so.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly saw on a camera feed as the elevator door start to slowly open, as if it were being forced. She immediately minimized the window where she was accessing the Goa'uld software, and brought the camera feed array to fill her screen.

The raven-haired woman furrowed her brow anxiously as she saw Artix prying the doors wide. She drew in a deep breath and started to speak into her headset.

* * *

Daniel and the two men that were with him walked cautiously, making their way through the hallways one after another. They had turned on the lights on their P-90s, the three pale beams of white light cutting a path through the oppressive darkness.

Suddenly they heard Vala's voice on the radio through their ear pieces. "Daniel," she said with an urgent voice, "Artix and his cronies just exited the elevator on level 20. They're lingering outside, if you hurry you might catch them there."

"Let's go!" Daniel said to the two with him, breaking into a dead run. The three hastily charged through hallways, not bothering with caution as they made their way. Because the access tunnel they had come from was on the opposite side of the floor, they had quite a ways to go, but they tore down the hallways at break-neck speed.

They approached the last turn before the approach to the elevator, but stopped short when they heard Vala suddenly yelling in their ears, "**Cam, get away from the elevator!**"

* * *

Mitchell and his men were positioned about twenty feet from the elevator doors, busily barricading themselves in. The Colonel had decided to make the best of what he felt was a setback due to Vala's actions. To that end, he was directing the troops to augment their position with more machine guns and armor plated hideaways.

"No, move that placement over there," he grumbled too harshly at the Sergeant carrying yet another machine gun. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at the man. He knew that he was still feeling annoyed at the raven-haired woman and the archaeologist. Sighing, shook his head in frustration.

**"Cam, get away from the elevator!" **came the woman's shouted voice in his ear and from the various radios carried by those around him. His eyes flew wide at her words.

"_**MOVE!**_" he bellowed, not hesitating for a moment. "_You heard the lady!_" Everyone around him dropped whatever they had in their hands and ran for the far end of the hallway, or adjoining hallways. Mitchell lingered for just a moment until the last man was past him, then he ran after the rest.

They had gotten about another twenty feet, almost reaching the first intersection when suddenly they heard a loud crash from behind them that shook the floor. Cam looked back just in time to see the elevator doors mushrooming out as a huge explosion erupting from within, tearing the metal open, ripping the doors off and sending them flying. The heat from the inferno flooded the hallway ahead of the fireball as Mitchell's eyes flew wide open and he froze, watching in shock and horror as the inferno rushed out into the hallway, consuming the emplacements they had just put in place and quickly closing the distance with him.

* * *

Vala watched the camera feeds from level 28 on her laptop in horror as the explosion fire-balled out from the elevator doors. Fear and tension knotted up inside of her as one by one the videos from that area each went to a snowy static. In the back of her mind she realized that the heat and fire had knocked out the cameras, but all she could think about right now was that she had no idea if Cam and his men had made it clear of the inferno.

She watched in shock as the last camera's feed in that section of 28 went the same snowy white. The color drained from her face as she feared the worst.

Then she heard Daniel's voice in her ear, the archaeologist's words jolting her out of her state of shock. After hesitating for a minute, she then brought up the camera feeds. She was about to say something, but then paused as she saw Daniel peak around the corner. Instead, she watched intently, not wanting to distract him.

* * *

"Vala, what's going on??" Daniel whispered harshly into his radio. There had been nothing but silence on the radio in the seconds after the raven-haired woman had yelled her warning in their ears. During that time, the three had waited quietly in the still, dark hallway, waiting anxiously for any further word.

Now, however, Jackson was concerned that their opportunity to counter-attack the intruders was slipping away. He glanced to his left at the two men with him. They met his gaze and held their weapons at the ready, waiting for him. Drawing in a deep breath, the archaeologist braced himself and peeked around the corner.

Down the relatively short length of hallway, he saw the four mercenaries gathered around the open elevator door. One of them had gray hair and was just turning away from the open door to face the others, the dark shaft starting to glow behind him in an eerie, orange light.

Daniel quickly ducked back around the corner, fearing he might be seen by the gray-haired man at the end of the hallway. He furrowed his brow in concern at the light he'd seen in the shaft, wondering what the man had done.

Clutching his P90 tightly, the archaeologist wordlessly flicked the weapon's switch from automatic fire to single shot. Glancing back at the two SFs, he held up a hand with four fingers extended. The others nodded wordlessly as he further gestured that he was going to attempt to take one out.

Jackson peered around the corner again. The four were standing in a circle now, talking quietly. He could hear their voices carrying down the hallway, but couldn't make out what they were saying at this distance.

Raising his weapon, he looked through the scope. Just as he started to look through the reticule, he heard Vala's voice whisper in his ear. "Daniel, target the gray-haired man. That's Artix."

The archaeologist quickly realized that whatever had happened down below to Cam, she was now watching him through the security cameras. Without hesitation, he selected the gray-haired man, taking aim at his head. As Daniel attempted to center his target, but the turning head of one of the other mercenaries opposite Artix kept shifting in and out of his field of vision, blocking the shot. The archaeologist found it impossible to sight the gray-haired man for more than a fraction of a second as the other mercenary's movements continually obstructed his view. Thankfully, every time Daniel had a glimpse of Artix, he was looking away, apparently talking to someone out of sight.

The seconds ticked by while Daniel tried to make his target. He quickly grew frustrated and worried. Suddenly the other head moved out of his field of vision, and Daniel saw the gray-haired man looking straight at him. A chill ran down the archaeologist's spine as he looked right into the man's hard eyes. Gray eyebrows furrowed and his mouth moved in quick speech, the urgent tone in his voice carrying down the hallway.

In desperation the archaeologist just squeezed the trigger. Just as the round went off, the other mercenary turned around, his head filling Daniel's view scope once again. The crack of the rifle filled the hallway. Daniel lowered his weapon just in time to see the bullet strike the other man in the head. Blood splattered everywhere as the armored mercenary spun about and fell limp to the ground, even as his fellows all turned to face down the hallway, raising their weapons.

Daniel looked on in shock as he realized he'd missed his target, his finger mindlessly switching his weapon from single to automatic again. As he thoughtlessly raised his weapon and fired a burst, he realized that the gray-haired man was staring at him with venomous anger. At the same time, the two SFs that had been behind him stepped out from behind him and started to fire at the mercenaries.

Energy weapons discharged in a hasty barrage as the three intruders left standing scrambled for cover. The hail of bullets sending them in opposite directions, each moving in whichever way was the shortest distance to a corner he could hide behind.

Within the space of a few heartbeats, the hail of energy fire became focused, forcing Daniel and the other two with him to duck back behind the corner.

"Well," one of the two SFs said as the energy blasts hammered and chipped the concrete just to their right. "At least you took one down." Daniel looked over at the man next to him as a particularly close shot sent a spray of dust showering over him. He and the other two ducked a little, cringing at the heavy hit.

"Nice shot, Dr. Jackson," the man continued in a sincere voice, smirking in amusement at the expression on the archaeologist's face

* * *

Cam stared in shock as the fireball mushroomed forth from the elevator doors, his jaw dropping at the sight.

Suddenly two pairs of strong hands grabbed his vest, pulling him behind the corner just as the pluming firestorm reached where he had been standing.

"Get down, sir!" one of the two airmen yelled as they pulled him out of the way, the three falling to the floor together. They braced themselves as the flames licked past their feet and over their heads. The heat was intense, and Mitchell could feel the flames searing his flesh. Suddenly he felt like he was living through the Hell his Grandma had warned him of. He screamed in spite of himself along with the two beside him, a scream of as much borne of terror as of pain.

Within seconds the explosion had spent itself, but flames still danced on anything flammable, including clothing. The screams of Mitchell and the two with him turned into shouts of panic. Suddenly a fire extinguisher went off, held by another one of the men that had gotten to a more safe distance. Cam gasped as the cold, white substance covered him, the drastic change a complete shock to his entire body.

Within a second more, the flames were out. After a few moments, the Colonel was able to sit up. He was astounded that he wasn't in more pain, that he actually had use of his fingers and toes. He new some of his flesh had been burned, and badly too, but considering what he had just lived through, he counted himself lucky.

Immediately he turned his attention to his fellows. "Hey, you guys okay?" he asked urgently, afraid of the answer.

"I feel cooked, but I ain't that bad," said the one as he picked himself up. The fellow looked about as bad as Mitchell felt, and was covered from head to toe in the white powder from the extinguisher.

The Colonel turned his attention to the other, "What about you?"

The other was slowly sitting up, "I don't know, but I don't want to even _think_ about barbecuing again for a long time, sir..." He was likewise covered in the white flame retardant.

Cam chuckled, standing and helping the second man up at the same time. "If you're making jokes like that, you should be okay," he said with a smile. The other man stood, and he looked at the two with gratitude. "Thanks a lot, you guys really pulled my bacon out of the fire on that one."

The first man rolled his eyes, answering with a weary voice, "oh, very droll, sir."

"Hey, I try," Cam answered without paying too much attention. "How's everyone else?" he asked to no one in particular, looking about him with a worried expression. As he viewed the area, he saw other men wielding fire extinguishers, putting out various small fires that had been set by the explosion. With a heavy sigh, he started walking around the area, taking stock of how his people were doing.

* * *

The three other mercenaries looked on with gleefully malevolent expressions as Artix grasped the door frame and leaned in, cutting the cable to the elevator with his blade. The box instantly dropped out of sight as it fell into the depths of the shaft.

The gray-haired man allowed himself a grin as he watched the vessel disappear into the darkness. He counted the seconds until he heard the thunderous impact below. He felt the frame of the shaft shudder as its interior lit up in a bright orange light from the explosion eight floors down. He smirked wryly as he turned and started to walk away, a wave of heat bellowing out from the open door behind him and filling the space.

As he turned his attention to his fellows, he paused, thinking he had seen movement down the length of hallway.

"I expect that did them some damage," said Yarvin with a smirk, drawing Artix's attention. Delmas and Brakxis were on his left and right, respectively, while Yarvin stood opposite him.

The elder mercenary glanced at his compatriot, then nodded. "Yes, but not enough by far. We must finish the job we came here to do." He glanced over at the Goa'uld, who was still wrestling with his portable computer. "Kethmal," he called, continuing when the other glanced up from his screen to look at him, "have you been able to restore your control of their systems?"

Kethmal hesitated, then answered. "Not yet..."

Artix frowned intently, then said with a bitter tone. "Then keep trying."

The elder warrior sighed quietly as the Goa'uld wordlessly glared at him, then looked back down at his computer. Their parasitic ally continued to tap at the console, only to be answered repeatedly with fairly negative sounding beeps.

"We need to consider our options," Artix said wearily, looking back at the other three. "We must consider the quickest way to our objective." As he spoke, he glanced at each of the three. "If we wait much longer, more forces may arrive to thwart..." his voice trailed off as he saw a man leaning out from around a corner down the hall, aiming a weapon at them.

"Behind you...!" Artix started to tell Yarvin urgently as he lifting his weapon. The other mercenary turned as his master spoke, he and the other two also lifting their weapons.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Blood and bits of flesh splattered from Yarvin's head. Artix looked on in shock as the stricken man spun violently about then collapsed in a heap on the ground, blood pouring out from his skull.

The elder looked harshly down the hallway at the bespeckled man who had momentarily lowered his weapon, affording the gray-haired warrior a look at his face. A scowl crossed his scarred face as he hefted his weapon and started firing, even as a hail of bullets came flying at him. Hatred filled Artix as he fired a hail of energy blasts at the foe.

The old warrior and his fellows quickly found cover behind the corners of where the hallway met the room they stood in, digging in and firing concentrated bursts of energy at the opposition position. They were able to drive the others back, but the old warrior knew their advantage wouldn't last.

Frowning bitterly, he strode out from his hiding spot while Delmas and Brakxis continued to provide covering fire. He thoughtlessly tossed his own rifle aside as he knelt down to pick up the larger weapon that had been carried by Yarvin. Hefting it up, he threw a few switches and took aim at the enemy's position, the larger barrel lighting up as the weapon started to hum.

* * *

Vala looked on with a tense expression as she watched the camera feed of Daniel lifting his P-90. She realized quickly that the archaeologist was going to try and kill one of them with a single shot.

"Daniel," she whispered into her headset, "target the gray-haired man. That's Artix." She pursed her lips in frustration as the seconds ticked by without a reply from Daniel. The man continued to aim his rifle, unmoving and giving no indication if he heard her words.

After what seemed like forever, she watched as he fired his shot.

"Dammit," she cursed as she watched one of the other mercenaries fall while Artix stood unharmed. She exhaled heavily, suddenly realizing that she'd been holding her breath the whole time.

As tense as she had been before, a surge of fear swept over her as she saw the bolts of energy fly around Daniel, raising the hackles on the back of her neck and settling like a lump in the pit of her stomach. She glanced between the two camera views she had, one of Daniel's position and one of Artix and his crew. Her brow creased in worry as she saw them drive the archaeologist and his men back under cover.

Then she saw the gray-haired warrior stride out and pick up the rifle of the dead man on the floor. Her eyes flew wide in recognition of the weapon as the mercenary hefted it and aimed at Daniel's position.

**_"Daniel, get out of there!!"_**she screamed, terror clutching at her heart.

* * *

The archaeologist winced as he heard Vala's shriek in his ear, sharing panicked looks with the two men with him, even as they pushed off from the wall and ran for all they were worth. As they charged down the corridor, they heard a loud hiss and then a huge explosion behind them rocked the ground, the blast knocking them off their feet.

"Sonuva _BITCH!_" Daniel exclaimed as he sat up and looked back only to see a gaping hole where the corner they had taken cover behind had been. Again he shared stunned looks with his compatriots, then the three of them picking themselves up off the floor.

"Daniel, they're coming after you," came Vala's words in his ear, her trembling voice caked with panic. _"Move your ass!!_"

The archaeologist wasted no time in complying, starting to run along with the others beside him. They flew down the hallway, quickly reaching the far end of the somewhat short length of corridor. Daniel glanced back as he turned the corner in time to catch a glimpse of the gray-haired man lifting a largish rifle to take aim.

"Move!!" Daniel yelled as he ran even faster. Again came the hissing noise, and once more, the three were knocked to their knees at the force of the blast.

They scrambled to regain their footing, panic driving them as they hurried to put distance between them and the mercenaries that were chasing them.

"I don't think they're gonna stop chasing us," the man to Daniel's left said in a bleak voice.

"Yeah," Jackson breathed as they ran around another corner. He glanced back and saw that instead of taking another shot, Artix and his cronies were simply running after them.

"What are we gonna do?" the other man asked, panic filling his words.

As Daniel ran, he noticed a pair of double doors in a recess in the wall, one of which was ajar. "In here!" he said in a half whisper, ducking inside of the dark entrance way. The two men with him followed without a word.

Daniel pushed open the door as he entered, pausing as the other two entered behind him. He then quickly and quietly closed the door completely.

The three found themselves in a dark room, darker than the hallways they had just left. Though there was no lighting, they could tell the room was expansive. Daniel suddenly remembered that level 20 was primarily a machine shop. They had run into the room that held all of the large, industrial scale equipment for building things. Drill presses, lathes, large saws, even a foundry, among other things.

Jackson and the two with him held their breath as they heard the mercenaries run past the doors. It was quite the struggle to be silent, the three were exhausted from their flight for their lives.

Several seconds passed after they heard the other men run past the closed door. The one man leaned in to ask Jackson in a hushed whisper, "How long do we wait?"

Daniel pursed his lips at the question, pondering the question. His gut was churning, something didn't feel right.

* * *

Artix snarled as his second shot demolished the next corner he had seen the bespeckled man disappear behind. Even before he reached the position, he knew that he had missed his quarry.

The elder mercenary ran with an energy borne of hatred and loathing. Yarvin had been one of the few men he could trust in this galaxy. The bespeckled man would pay for that death with his own life.

As he reached the corner, Artix's expectations were affirmed. There was nothing but debris and rubble. There was no corpse was sprayed across the floor to satisfy his lust for vengeance. Indeed, as he turned the corner, he saw the man disappear behind another corner.

Without waiting another second, Artix ran down the length of the next hallway. As he ran, he heard the footfalls of his fellows, but paid them no mind. He knew that all he needed was one hallway longer than those he'd been chasing the bespeckled man through so far, and he'd have his prey.

The elder man turned the corner and at first smiled with satisfaction at the length of hallway, but then frowned as he realized the other man was no where to be seen. He ran down half the length of the corridor, then stopped, glancing from one end to the other as Dranis, Brakxis, and Kethmal caught up to him. The three were breathing heavily, while by contrast Artix was barely winded.

"We lost them?" Brakxis asked in surprise, his breath coming in heavy gulps. "They must have gone done one of those hallways," he said further, gesturing down the length of hallway where two intersections could be seen.

"No," Artix answered simply. He looked down the remaining stretch of hallway ahead of them, then back down the way they came, which had a series of doors along its length.

His eyes narrowed.

"They're still here."


	21. Chapter 21

Landry frowned at the extended radio silence that had followed Vala's warning to Daniel. The General stood in the center of the Gate Control Room, staring through the large windows into the Gateroom with an intense frustration that continued eat at him the longer he did nothing. In spite of his age, he was a man of action. It tore to him to be unable to do anything to really help while he listened to his best people fight for their very lives, and likely for the lives of everyone in the base.

The old General couldn't remember the last time he felt this anxious. Several times since this whole ordeal had started, his heart had nearly stopped dead each time he had heard Vala's repeated warnings to the members of SG-1. The old war horse just wasn't used to listening to his people as they fought for their lives.

As he heard fragments of what was going on, Landry kept imagining in his mind's eye the dangers that his people were facing. He desperately wanted to jump in and help directly, but he knew there was nothing more he could do. Hammond had been made aware of the current situation and was moving in the troops in as fast as was humanly possible.

For now, all Landry could do was wait and listen. Talking to his people wasn't even an option. He knew he had to keep the airwaves clear for SG-1, in case they needed use of the radio.

He could do nothing. All he could do was wait - wait for word of the welfare of his people, wait for word from Hammond.

God, how he hated to wait.

"General Landry?"

The sound of Walter's voice broke Landry out of his reverie. He blinked for a moment as he regained his senses and glanced over at the Sergeant with a questioning brow, his expression somewhat distracted.

"General Hammond is on the line, sir."

* * *

Vala bit her lip anxiously as she watched the camera feeds from level 20 on her laptop. With terror-stricken eyes she had watched Artix repeatedly try to kill Daniel. Every time the mercenary had fired a rocket at the archaeologist, she had cried out in abject fear as she had watched on, completely helpless. Never since she had been freed from her imprisonment as a host had she felt as powerless as she did now, only able to look on as the man she cared for so much ran for his very life.

Her breath came just a little easier now that the archaeologist was, at least for the moment, safely hidden in the darkened room. However, the fact that Artix and his cronies were still waiting just on the other side of the door in the hallway outside kept her very much on edge.

On one of the cameras she could see the outline of Daniel and the two with him as they stood, waiting behind the door. Because the room was so large, it was difficult for her to make out their images.

"Daniel," she whispered into her headset in the most quiet voice she could manage, "be quiet, Artix is right outside your door."

She pursed her lips anxiously, both glad and worried that she didn't get a reply.

In silence, she continued to watch as the three mercenaries and the Goa'uld stood in a circle, talking. She studied them intently as they spoke in silence on her computer screen, watching their body language for some clue about what they might do next.

All she wanted right now was for her Daniel to make it out of this alive and in one piece.

Drawing in a deep breath, Vala tried to settle the tight sense of anxiety she felt churning in her stomach as she watched the camera feed with worried eyes.

* * *

"They're still here?" Delmas asked Artix incredulously. "How can you be so sure?"

The old warrior flicked the briefest of glances at the other, watching the man's obscured face in the shadowy half-light of the darkened hallway. He wasn't annoyed with Delmas' question, though if it had come from Brakxis, that might have been another story. No, Artix was still seething with white-hot anger at the murder of one of the only people in this galaxy that he could trust. Granted, such an end was a risk that came with their line of work. The old mercenary more than anyone understood that. Still, it shouldn't have happened. Not now. Not like that.

That was it, the elder realized as he glanced silently from one length of the hallway to the other. They had gotten careless, sloppy. In the back of his mind, Artix had known it was happening. Now Yarvin had paid for it. The old mercenary realized he was as angry with himself as he was with the bespeckled man.

As he drew in a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh, the old warrior found himself instinctively putting his anger aside, at least for now. They still had a job to do, and this little vendetta would only hamper their progress.

Artix answered, "They must be nearby. I arrived in the corridor too soon for them to have gotten to the other intersections." He glanced again at the many doors he had run past before the other mercenaries had caught up with him. "No, they are here, in one of these chambers."

"Well, this should be easy enough, then," Brakxis said, readying his weapon and walking up to one of the doors.

"Stop." Artix said plainly and firmly, his word halting the younger warrior. Brakxis looked back with an annoyed expression, his features barely discernible in the dark shadows of the hallway. "We have wasted too much time with these," the elder continued. "We still have a job to finish. It won't be long before their reinforcements arrive. We must hurry."

Without waiting to see if either of his fellow mercenaries agreed, Artix turned to look at the Goa'uld. "Have you reclaimed control of their computers?" The elder saw out of the corner of his eye that Brakxis was wandering back over. He noticed as Kethmal exchanged the briefest of glances with the brash youth.

The Goa'uld shook his head. "No," he answered sullenly. "It will not be possible for me to regain control with only this device," he added, gesturing to the small computer strapped to his arm.

Artix frowned, and Kethmal quickly added, "but I can find out who took control. If I can get to one of their computers, I can log in with my former host's credentials. After I have access to their native systems, I should be able to monitor their network to identify which computer is being used to access my program."

Artix thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Very well," he said. "Go with Delmas and find a terminal on their network. Once you've identified the computer they're using, go seek it out and get back control. Use whatever means necessary." Kethmal nodded as Delmas walked two steps to stand by the Goa'uld.

"Kill the person responsible," Artix added, almost as an afterthought. The Goa'uld grinned at the words, although the elder warrior suspected he already planned to do so.

"What will you do?" Delmas asked, furrowing his brow.

Artix glanced at the other, then answered, "Brakxis and I will continue our descent down to level 28, and make our way to their self-destruct device. Once there, we will add the remainder of our explosive augmentations to it, as planned. The resulting explosion should still be large enough to take out a considerable chunk of this miserable little planet."

He paused, looking at the Goa'uld with a hard eye. When he spoke, his voice was belittling. "But we need your software controlling their computers in order to activate the self-destruct sequence. Their explosive device that we will use as a host must be detonated properly."

"I know that," Kethmal seethed, his anger palpable. "It was my plan..." he began, only to be cut off.

"Then fix your mistake," Artix said simply. The two stared at each other tensely for a few minutes. Finally the Goa'uld nodded ever so slightly.

The old mercenary then added, "for now, take us to their emergency shafts. From there, we will find our way down, while you and Delmas go and regain control of their computers."

Without further comment, the four continued down the hallway, going in the same direction they had been in chasing their quarry.

* * *

"Just sit tight, Daniel. Artix and his cronies are moving on," the archaeologist heard Vala's relieved voice whisper in his ear.

Jackson pursed his lips at her news. All he had to do now was wait. Their foe would disappear around the next corner. He and his men would be safe, and Vala would be able to breathe easy again.

At least, until the mercenary and his men reached their ultimate goal. Daniel had some of the conversation outside. Not all of it, but enough to learn what they were after.

"Genera Landry, are you still listening?" he whispered into his headset. He knew the risks of talking right now, but this intelligence was far too valuable to not share.

After a moment, the General's voice came on the air. "I'm here, son. What is it?"

"I just heard what their plan is," the archaeologist said quickly. "They're trying to detonate the base's self-destruct, but only after they've augmented it. From how they were talking, it sounds like it'll be orders of magnitude bigger."

There was only silence. The archaeologist asked in a tense voice, "General Landry, did you copy?"

"I did, Dr. Jackson," he finally answered. "Copied and understood. I'm moving as many men into position to guard the self destruct weapon as I can. Please keep us apprised of anything else you learn."

"Understood," Daniel answered. He paused for a moment, then sighed and hung his head for a moment, gathering up his strength. He drew in a deep breath and resolved himself to what he knew he must do. Very quietly, he turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, pointing his P-90 through the crack and peaking out into the hallway.

He heard Vala whisper urgently in his ear. "Daniel, wait! I'll tell you when they're far enough away..."

Ignoring her words and the worry he heard in her voice, Daniel pulled the door open just enough to squeeze out into the alcove.

He looked back at his men, again signing that he was going to take a shot. They nodded, standing ready for the fallout that would doubtlessly follow.

Jackson peeked around the corner of the shallow alcove. The four intruders were walking down the considerable length of the hallway, apparently unaware of the activity behind them.

"Daniel, what are you doing??" Vala asked harshly in his ear. The archaeologist ducked back behind the corner as he heard her voice. "Just let them go, they almost killed you!" she continued in a panicky voice.

"Vala," Daniel whispered patiently into his headset, "you heard what they're here to do. We've gotta keep after these guys. The longer I can delay them, the more time Hammond has to bring his men here and help take these guys out."

Without another word he peeked around the corner again, raised his rifle and looked through the scope, trying to make a target through the shadowy-half light.

* * *

Artix's chin lifted slightly, almost imperceptibly as he heard what sounded like whispered voices back the way they came. A grin crossed his face as he hefted the nose of Yarvin's sizable rifle up to a level position.

Without another word he swung around, raised the rifle up to take aim and fired it, all in one smooth motion. Just as he squeezed the trigger, Artix watched in frustration as the bespeckled man disappeared back behind the corner. The hallway filled with the hissing sound of the rocket as it sprang forth from the long barrel of the silvery weapon. The weapon struck the wall and detonated, sending chunks of concrete flying and sending out a cloud of dust.

Even as the debris flew, the elder warrior knew he hadn't killed his prey yet. It was becoming readily apparent that this one was not going to let them go without a struggle. Vendetta or no, the bespeckled man needed to be removed.

"You three continue on as planned," Artix said quickly without looking back. "I will finish these."

Without another word, the mercenary started quickly and silently down the length of the hallway. He held the large rifle ready, it's long barrel trained on the doorway while he watched an unblinking eye, wary of any movement.

It was time to end this little sideshow, he decided.

* * *

Dranis Yaskin sat at a makeshift table, sitting just several hundred yards from the Stargate and the still smoldering wreckage of the small Tau'ri rover. The area around him was bustling with activity. Uniformed soldiers of the Hebridian Confederate went this way and that, some standing up tents while others readied temporary fortifications that faced the raised dais holding the great stone ring. Everyone moved about with a sense of quiet purpose. There was little talking beyond what was needed for the tasks at hand.

Between the large cluster of men and the Stargate, a total of five armored vehicles were parked. Though the fronts of the vehicles faced away from the dais, every one of them had their turrets turned completely around, the multiple barrels on each vehicle pointing directly at the stone ring.

The surface of the table where Dranis sat was covered with many pieces of paper arranged haphazardly, all held in place by impromptu paper weights such as canteens of water, ration packs, and compasses. Beneath the seemingly random array of paper was a large topological map that covered most of the surface before him. The middle-aged, balding man studied the papers intently, occasionally marking them with a pen he had, or writing in a small journal laid open on the table. As he worked, he muttered to himself quietly, sometimes running his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Fellow Yaskin," came a voice from the other side of the table.

The man did not move at first, but continued to scribble something in his journal. When he finished, he looked up through his glasses at he who addressed him. The youngish, uniformed man stood at attention, a greenish rifle slung over his shoulder. Behind him stood one of the Tau'ri they had captured.

"I have brought the prisoner as you requested," the young soldier said respectfully when he saw he had Dranis' attention.

The seated man flicked a gaze from the Hebridian soldier to the Tau'ri. In an instant he considered their captive and cast his gaze back down to the papers spread out before him. "Very good, Adjutant Tysus," Dranis answered in an indifferent, almost disinterested voice. As he spoke, he quickly scratched something in his journal, then looked at a different paper on the table before him.

The prisoner stood in silence for several minutes as the balding man continued with his paper work. He considered the seated man quietly, curious to find out why he had been summoned.

"Are our accommodations still to your liking now, Colonel Anderson?" Dranis asked in a pleasant voice, his eyes never leaving the spread of papers before him. The loose ends of the documents fluttered in the wind that continuously whipped across the flat expanse of land that held the small army, the ruins, and the Stargate.

"It's as well as can be expected, I guess" Anderson answered plainly. Yaskin glanced up at his words, raising an eyebrow. "I'd be happier, of course, if you'd just let us go." The seated man did not react at first, but only stared intently at the Tau'ri Colonel. Then a wry grin crossed his face.

"You know I can't do that," he answered, watching the Colonel with a piercing, hawk-like gaze. That, more than anything, amazed Anderson about this balding, middle-aged bureaucrat. He had a stare that would cut through a man, as if he could see inside one's very soul and unearth every secret buried within.

"Sure you can," the Colonel replied, his voice somewhere between jovial and serious. "Just pack up your things and take your men and equipment through the Stargate." The man seated at the table chuckled at the words. Lifting his head slightly, Anderson added, "I guarantee you, it'll give you and your government a much better chance to have good relations with Earth."

"Yes," Dranis said flatly, "your General Landry said much the same thing."

Nodding, Anderson answered, "It would be a good idea to listen to him. My people don't take kindly to hostility, and we're not about to just let you intimidate us through a show of force."

The balding man's lips curled into a thin smile. "What if I were to simply release the three of you?" He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. "How about I simply tell the guards to dial up a planet of your choosing and we could let the three of you walk out of here. I'll even send you on your way with everything that you had on your persons when we took you." The Colonel blinked in surprise at how earnest the other's words sounded. Dranis tilted his head, asking, "Would that be sufficient for your government?"

Anderson hesitated for a moment, stunned by what seemed like a straight offer. "I can't really say," he finally answered hesitantly. "You'd be best to ask one of our diplomats that question. I suspect that you'll be speaking to one soon enough, if you're serious about talking with our government."

"But why wouldn't it be enough?" Dranis asked with a curious, slightly surprised tone. He furrowed his brow, "If we provide the safe return of you and your two men, then what else could your government be upset about?"

The Colonel pursed his lips slightly, growing uncomfortable with the questions from this man. "Again, you'd need to speak to whomever my government sends to speak with you," he answered tightly. "I can't really speak to that, I just follow orders given by my government."

The man's gaze grew even more intense as he asked his next question, "and just what were your orders when you were sent here, Colonel?"

"Like I told you before," Anderson answered, "I can't say."

Dranis sat back in his chair as he continued to stare at the uniformed man standing before him, a grin upon his face that was not quite reflected in his eyes. "I understand," he said in a way that left the Colonel very unsettled. "Thank you for your time, Colonel Anderson."

With that, he nodded at the young officer standing off to the side, the same man that had brought Anderson over. The Hebridian soldier stepped forward to stand by the Colonel, waiting for him to start walking.

Anderson hesitated for a moment, staring back at Dranis silently. The two looked at each other wordlessly, the Colonel with a concerned expression while the man in the chair had an amused look on his face.

Then the Colonel turned and walked off, still looking troubled as the young officer escorted him back to the penned in area where the two other men from Earth were being held. The impromptu prison, constructed of a few rough-hewn tree trunks and some barbed wire strung around them, was the first construction by Dranis' men since the attack several hours ago.

Two guards stood at the impromptu gate. One opened the door at the approach of the other two. Anderson walked through without a word as his escort waited outside. The third young soldier left as soon as the two guards secured the entrance again.

"What'd they want, sir?" Lieutenant Burns asked as his superior officer walked over to join him and Captain Harris.

Glancing up from the ground, still wearing the same contemplative expression, Anderson hesitated before answering. "That Dranis character was fishing for information," he said with a thoughtful voice.

"What kind of information, sir?" Harris asked, the three huddled close together in the center of the pen. They all spoke in low voices, to try and keep from being heard by their captors. The fact that the cold wind continually whipped through the open space also encouraged them to stay close together.

"He wants to know why we were here," Anderson replied, cupping his hands together and blowing inside of them, trying to warm his hands.

"Well, of course you didn't tell him anything," the Lieutenant supplied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Not intentionally, no," the Colonel said, sighing a little. Burns furrowed his brow with a confused expression, but the Captain pursed his lips, a look of understanding in his eyes.

There was a pause in the conversation and the three stood in silence together. Anderson was looking out at the bustling crowd of Hebridian soldiers just outside the perimeter of their ad hoc prison. Dozens of men hurried this way and that as they continued their preparations.

"What's on your mind, sir?" Captain Harris asked, reading his commander's expression like a book. The two had served together for some time, in various roles before they had come to serve in the SGC.

Glancing back at Harris, the Colonel frowned slightly. "In a briefing, I remember hearing that the Hebridians were a mixed race. Their bloodlines were partly made up of Earth-descended humans from freed Goa'uld slaves, but they had also been cross-breeding for generations with the Serrakin, an alien humaniod race. The facial features of the Serrakin are very different from us and they have a sort of reddish-brown skin color." As he spoke, he looked back out at the crowds of men going this way and that.

"Yeah, I remember hearing the same thing in one of the training sessions from when I first joined the SGC," Harris answered. "What's your point?" he asked, joining Anderson in looking around at their captors. Lieutenant Burns did the same, though he looked thoroughly confused.

The Colonel hesitated, then answered, "Don't you think we should see some of that here?" He glanced back at his two men, who looked back at him. "Since we were captured, I haven't seen anyone that looks remotely like the pictures we saw of the Serrakin." The two men looked surprised at their commanders words, comprehension starting to dawn on their faces. They looked at one another, then back at their Colonel as he spoke again.

"Everyone here looks completely human."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around the blast area, Mitchell had managed to verify that all of his men were, in fact, still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away from the last few people that he'd spoken with. Reaching for his radio, he keyed up the device. "Vala, Daniel, this is Mitchell. We're okay down here. Everyone's kinda well-done, but we're all breathing."

He released the button on the unit and waited a few moments for a reply. "Daniel, Vala, please respond," he repeated. His brow furrowed in concern as again he was greeted with silence.

Suddenly he realized that he had heard no chatter at all during the time he'd been checking on his men.

"Teal'c, please respond," Mitchell asked into his radio again, growing increasingly worried at the silence. Once more, he received no answer to his hail.

"Maybe it's busted," he muttered to himself, reasoning that the intense heat may have damaged the device.

"Hey!" he called out, "does anyone have a working radio?" Around him came the sounds of a few people trying to send out a transmission. Nobody received an answer, however, and several men answered in the negative.

"Okay, I can't believe we all have broken radios," Cam said in an exasperated voice.

"It's probably the repeater in this section of the floor, sir," came the voice of a young Lieutenant who happened to be standing not too far away, helping to apply first aid to another. Mitchell turned to look at the young man, furrowing his brow.

"What's that?" he asked, looking confused.

"Our radios only work underground because the base has a large network of repeaters installed," the Lieutenant explained. "The one closest to where you're transmitting from receives your signal and retransmits it back out through the entire network, so that the signal can be received anywhere inside the base."

Mitchell nodded, "So you figure the blast took out the repeater nearest to us?" he asked simply.

"Yes sir," the young man answered.

"Do you think the Gate Control Room still has a working radio?" Cam asked.

"Yes sir," the other replied. "It's far enough away that it was probably unaffected by the blast."

Cam nodded at this. "Thanks a lot, Lieutenant." The young man nodded and went back to what he had been doing.

Mitchell looked down the hallway that lead back to the Gate Control Room. "Ah, I should probably go back and check on Landry, anyway," he muttered to himself.

"Major Sanders!" he called out to a man a few yards down the hall. The other stood up at The Colonel's words, looking over.

"Yes sir?" he answered.

"I'm heading back to the Gate Control Room, you're responsible here." The other man nodded wordlessly. "Stay sharp," Mitchell continued, "you're out of radio contact down here and we don't know if the bad guys are going to come down the chute and jump us." He watched to make sure the other man nodded again.

The Colonel then turned and took a few steps, but then stopped and turned back once more. "Actually, go ahead and re-establish the perimeter we were setting up..." at his words, he glanced over at the smoldering wreckage of the machine gun emplacements and barriers. "Well," he sighed, "Do the best you can..."

"Yes sir," Sanders answered with a slight grin. Mitchell smirked back, then turned and started to make his way back to the Control Room.

* * *

As Daniel peaked around the corner and lifted his rifle, his eyes flew wide in surprise as he saw Artix spin around, raising the missile-launching rifle at him.

Without a moment's hesitation, the archaeologist turned on his heel and scrambled to get away, pushing his way back through the door from which he came. Behind him he heard the whistling sound of the rocket as it shot out from the large weapon.

"Move!" he shouted as panic filled him.

The three charged back into the depths of the room, trying to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the doorway. They had barely managed to cover ten feet before a large explosion rocked the room, the blast blowing the two doors wide open as debris flew in. The three men were knocked over, thrown into the room like so many rag-dolls. As they landed, they were peppered with countless pieces of concrete, the chunks of rock striking them painfully.

For a moment after they all landed, no one moved. The last of the debris landed about them, the room then becoming as quiet as it had been a moment ago.

"Daniel," the archaeologist heard Vala say with a tense voice in his earpiece. The archaeologist moaned painfully, feeling like he had just been used for a punching bag. "They're splitting up!" she continued urgently, "Artix is coming after you and the other three are continuing on down the hallway. Get away from the door and find a place to hide!"

Jackson groaned as he forced himself to his feet, the feeling of pain quickly being overshadowed by the urgent fear of their foe's imminent approach. As he stood he glanced back and saw the doors blown well off their hinges. Daniel figured those doors were probably the only reason he and the other two were still alive, as beat up as they were.

Looking back he shared tense glances with the other two with him, who were also trying to find their feet. He was barely able to see them in the heavy shadows of the large room they were in. Clouds of dust made the sparse lighting all the less effective. "You heard the lady," he said in a tight whisper, "Move!"

The three quickly moved into the depths of the room, all of them limping slightly and moving with some difficulty. They watched the door warily as they went. "Split up!" Daniel whispered quietly, "keep your radios on!" The other two nodded at him and they all went in different directions, walking as swiftly and quietly as they could manage, weaving through the various large machines that were spread out across the expansive, open floor of the vast room.

Daniel quickly lost sight of the other two as he maneuvered his way between the various assortment of drill presses, saws, and lathes. He ran back to the far wall and quickly found a small spot to settle in between a large roller and a grinder. Crouching down between the two large machines, Daniel readied his weapon and waited.

As he sat in the tight space, waiting, time seemed to come to a stop. The room was deathly still. Daniel listened intently for some sign that Artix had arrived. He heard nothing but silence in the room and on the radio.

"Where is he, Vala?" he finally whispered with a tense voice into his headset, the calm making him more tense than any kind of noise would have.

As if in answer, Daniel suddenly heard the sounds of slow and cautious footsteps upon the fragments of concrete that now covered the entrance way to the room. Almost immediately after, he heard Vala's voice whisper in his ear, "He's entering the room now, Daniel. Just be patient, let him come to you." The archaeologist tightened his grip on his P-90, listening intently while he looked out into the darkness of the large room, waiting expectantly.

With tense anticipation the archaeologist waited as he heard one slow footstep after the other. From his position, Daniel couldn't see Artix. It dawned on him that this would have been an ideal opportunity to ambush the mercenary, catching him as he entered the room.

Then again, the archaeologist reasoned, perhaps that was exactly what the man had been expecting.

Sighing quietly, Daniel suddenly felt overwhelmed by the prospect of taking on this adversary. Though he had been through a lot in the last ten years, he was still not as good of a fighter as Teal'c or Jack. His friends had spent their entire lifetimes training for and fighting in combat, as had this elderly mercenary, most likely.

What chance did a middle-aged archaeologist have, he wondered with a worried brow.

Sighing, he pursed his lips, trying to shake off his defeatist thoughts.

It was then Daniel realized with panic setting in that he could no longer hear Artix's footsteps.

* * *

"Daniel," Vala said quickly, with a tense voice, "they're splitting up! Artix is coming after you, and the other three are continuing on down the hallway. Get away from the door and find a place to hide!"

The raven-haired woman watched with a worried eye as Daniel and the two that were with him moved quickly back into the depths of the room. Panic filled her as she realized she'd now have to keep tabs on both Artix and his cronies. She hurriedly tapped on the keyboard, her tired fingers working to open up yet more windows on her already crowded computer display to show the needed sets of different cameras. The screen had quickly become a clutter of open console windows and video feeds. Keeping up with everything that was going on had become increasingly difficult for her as the situation dragged on and on.

The last half hour had taken its toll on Vala. She was starting to feel light-headed. Whether that was due to lack of food or the after-effects of the surgery, she wasn't sure. Pursing her lips, she steeled herself to continue. Not only was there no one else to take over her, but she wouldn't have time to make the transition, either. Things were happening too fast.

She hadn't even had time to investigate the Goa'uld software she had gained control over. For all she knew, it was doing something malicious, or counting down to some nasty surprise. That possibility worried her considerably but she had been so busy just trying to keep the boys one step ahead of the intruders that there had been no time to check.

As she considered that, she suddenly realized that she still had no idea what had happened to Mitchell. The man had not checked in since she had warned him of the bomb-like elevator sent by Artix, and since the blast had destroyed all of the cameras in the area, she couldn't check on him. With clenched teeth, she hoped he and the men with him were alright.

Vala pulled up all the video feeds she could for the dark room Daniel was now hiding in, but unfortunately there were only four cameras for what was obviously a very expansive space. It didn't help that the room was full of large machines that presented excellent hiding places for both friend and foe. Even as she glanced back at the other camera feeds she was watching to keep tabs on the other three intruders, Vala wondered if she'd be able to help Daniel much at all in his current predicament.

She watched quietly as the archaeologist and the two other men with him split up, moving to different parts of the room. _Good move_, she thought, _use your numbers against him_. Sighing, she settled in and tried to juggle the tasks she had at hand.

* * *

The two mercenaries and Kethmal watched for a moment as Artix moved quickly and quietly towards the door. Without another word, they turned and went the other way, soon reaching the end of the hallway. Kethmal led them down the adjoining corridor on the right, the three walking more swiftly than before, abandoning their prior caution. All of them felt the same urgency, all had the same sense that things were rapidly spinning out of control.

As the Goa'uld led them through the floor, he glanced back at the two mercenaries. He, more than anyone, had become skeptical that this could work anymore. If the two Tau'ri women had not discovered him when they did, if he'd been able to bring in the mercenaries where he was supposed to, perhaps. As it was, he counted himself exceedingly lucky that he had been able to secure another host so surreptitiously and make his escape from the Gateroom.

Worst yet, however, his preparations for this raid had not been completed when the two females had found him. With but another half hour he could have disabled more of the jamming transmitters the Tau'ri used to prevent the sensors required for use of the Asguard beaming technology. As it was, however, he had only been able to disable the ones to level sixteen, where the now-dead prisoner happened to be held anyway.

Kethmal frowned. He had tried to make the best of a bad situation, but even with these mercenaries working for he and his queen, the Tau'ri still were managing to regain control.

It was time to start thinking about cutting his losses, he decided.

The three met no opposition as they wound their way through the passages. Like the other floor they had ventured through, this one seemed deserted.

Finally, Kethmal stopped at an intersection and looked over at the two with him. "Continue down that way," he said, pointing down the hall to their left. "Take the first right, and then proceed until the end of the hall and turn left. There you'll find a hatch that gives access to a tunnel which runs through to the bottom of the facility."

The Brakxis nodded at the instructions and started down the hallway. Kethmal paused for a moment as he saw that Delmas was not following. "Wait," he said simply, his voice thick with the sound of the Goa'uld.

Brakxis paused, looking back with a furrowed brow. Delmas looked over at the Goa'uld suspiciously.

"You should go with Brakxis," Kethmal said, looking at Delmas as he spoke. "I can be more effective without your assistance."

The mercenary shook his head. "Artix told me to accompany you," he said flatly, looking decidedly unimpressed. The Goa'uld flicked a glance at Brakxis, then looked back at the other mercenary.

Brakxis caught the look and tilted his head slightly, a motion unseen by Delmas, who was looking intently at the Goa'uld.

"I can move through here unsuspected without an escort." Kethmal replied. As he spoke, he removed the computer device from his arm and stuck it back into the pocket on his thigh. He grinned, then smoothing the SF uniform his host wore. "If I go on my own, they will think I am one of them." He paused to let his words sink in, then added, "it will be trivial for me to find the human that has stolen our advantage. I will kill him, and regain control." The other two exchanged glances. "When it is time to depart, I will send you a signal."

As he spoke his last words, the Goa'uld made direct eye contact Brakxis, staring at him intently for an instant before looking back over at Delmas. "Given how desperate our situation has become," the Goa'uld added, "We will need every advantage we can get if we are to escape this with our lives.

Brakxis lifted his chin, grinning slightly at Kethmal's words and unspoken implications. Clearing his expression, he spoke. "Besides, I may need your help," he said as he took a step closer to Delmas. The other mercenary turned back from the Goa'uld to look at him. "Artix's orders were given before he left us to deal with the others. You can't honestly believe he expected I could finish the infiltration down to the self-destruct device on my own, without assistance?"

Delmas pursed his lips, looking indecisive now at the point the other mercenary made. Seeing his hesitation, Kethmal spoke up. "Your friend speaks wisely," he began, still speaking in the voice of the Goa'uld. , He paused as the other two paused to look at him, then continued, "and we have little time to continue debating the matter..."

The mercenary frowned, looking very uncomfortable at the situation. He paused in silence for a moment.

"Very well," he finally agreed. He took a few steps to rejoin Braxis. Turning back to the Goa'uld, he said, "Be sure to contact us when you've completed your task. We'll let you know when it's time to set the self-destruct sequence."

"Of course," Kethmal nodded, smiling in a way that made Delmas almost change his mind. He hesitated, however, and in the next moment the Goa'uld turned on his heel and disappeared down the next turn.

Delmas stared after him for a moment before he the other's footsteps.

"Come," Brakxis called back to his fellow, who lingered for a moment before turning and following after.

* * *

Artix crept down the hallway with measured steps, approaching the damaged doorway with caution. He knew that this was dangerous, but the bespeckled man had made it quite clear that he wouldn't just let them go. If there was any chance for success on this job, the old mercenary knew that this troublemaker would need to be eliminated.

After a few steps, the old mercenary heard his fellows leave as they had been instructed. He pursed his lips, suddenly worried that he had sent those three off alone. While he trusted Delmas, he wondered if the young mercenary could handle the other two on his own. Artix knew the combination of the Goa'uld and Brakxis was particularly dangerous, but at this point, they were so short handed and disadvantaged that he had little choice.

Not a sound came from the open doorway as he approached the portal with a stealthy motion. He gripped his weapon tightly as he paused at the corner, glad that it was almost as dark out in the hallway as it was inside. After pausing for a moment, he proceeded slowly. A scowl crossed his face as his feet crunched the small bits of rubble that covered the floor around the the entrance. He tensed as he waited for the assault, ready dive at the first sign of the enemy.

A grin crossed his face as he met with no resistance. The old mercenary paused for the briefest of moments as he cleared the rubble, then he proceeded slowly into the vast, dark room, his heavy weapon held ready.

* * *

Vala watched her laptop's display with an intensely worried gaze as she saw the gray-haired mercenary move slowly and cautiously towards the door to the room. At the same time, she also was watching the three other intruders as the moved much more quickly from one camera to another than they had before.

It was quite the effort for her to keep up with them, she constantly had to bring up one new camera view after another. Once she almost thought she'd lost them, but then she quickly managed to recover. They had stopped at an intersection and were talking. Drawing in a deep breath, she closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to relax.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this. A sharp headache was quickly developing just behind her eyes, and her mouth was getting dry. Still, she didn't dare stop for a moment.

Suddenly the still quiet of the infirmary was broken by the sound of a gurney being wheeled in. Vala flicked a brief glance over, quickly returning her attention back to the laptop. Almost immediately, she jerked her head back up to stare in disbelief.

"Sam!" the raven-haired woman said in a shocked voice, sitting up straight in her bed at the sight. Right behind her friend, she saw Jack walking in beside Dr. Lam, both just a few steps behind the two nurses that were wheeling the bed into the room. "Is she okay?" Vala asked urgently as the nurses moved forward, wheeling Sam past her to one of the few open spaces available in the crowded room.

Both Jack and the doctor looked over her question. "She's stable for now," Carolyn answered, the two pausing in front of her bed. "We've done the best we could. For right now we just have to wait and see what happens." Vala breathed a sigh of relief, smiling faintly.

Jack furrowed his brow as he looked more closely at the woman sitting in the bed before them. "Hey, isn't that Daniel's laptop?" he asked with a casually curious voice. The bitterly hostile look the raven-haired woman gave him in reply made the General blink in surprise, trading apprehensive looks with the doctor standing next to him. "I...could be mistaken," he muttered, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

Dr. Lam grinned and then asked, "Did you use a healing device on Colonel Carter, Vala?"

The raven-haired woman opened her mouth to answer, but then she heard Daniel's voice in her earbud. Her eyes flew wide open. She frowned and looked back at the laptop, guilt overwhelming her as she suddenly realizing that she'd completely neglected her part in the ongoing drama. Pursing her lips anxiously, she consulted the video feeds. She saw Artix just entering the doorway to the dark room where Daniel was hiding.

The other mercenaries were no where to be seen.

Dr. Lam and General O'Neill watched Vala's strange reaction with confused faces. Neither had heard Daniel's transmission, nor had either seen the earpiece she wore, as it was hidden by her hair. They exchanged glances, then looked back to the raven-haired woman who was now completely ignoring them.

"I'm going to go see to Colonel Carter, General," Dr. Lam told the man, touching his arm briefly just before she started to walk off. Jack nodded and glanced over, casting a gaze over to where Sam was being settled in by two nurses, the same way that Vala had been taken care of a few hours before.

The General turned to follow Carolyn when he suddenly heard Vala say in a soft voice, "He's entering the room now, Daniel. Just be patient, let him come to you."

The General froze in his tracks, his head whipping around to look at the woman with a steely gaze, his expression one of concern.

"Vala, what the hell is going on?" Jack asked in a tight voice, confused and deeply concerned by her words.

The raven-haired woman flicked him the briefest of glances, then looked back down at her laptop, not wanting to screw up again. She hadn't been able to find the other three intruders yet. Guilt was building up in her gut, and she was feeling more and more anxious as she watched Artix creep into the room. It was very difficult for her to try and flick through the various camera feeds to try and find the other mercenaries, while still watching the sketchy video feed from inside the room to keep tabs on Artix. The last thing she wanted to try and do right now was also try and explain to O'Neill what was going on.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen where Daniel had hidden in the room. She had no idea where he or his men were.

"Vala," Jack said firmly when she failed to answer, taking a step closer to her.

The woman looked up at him with daggers in her eyes. He stopped in surprise at her reaction, regarding her with confusion and apprehension. She pursed her lips in frustration, then looked back down at the display, continuing to tap on the keys to bring up new video feeds. After a moment, she said in a very distracted voice, "we have intruders in the base..." she paused as she squinted at the screen, then continued, "I've been trying to help, but we keep getting our asses handed to us." She sighed heavily, her fatigue and hunger catching up with her.

O'Neill studied her intently for a moment, pondering her terse answer. "What's with Daniel?" he asked tensely.

She flicked a brief glance up at him, then looked down at her display intently. The other mercenaries were eluding her, though admittedly she was spending more time trying to discern what was going on in the darkened room. Her tired eyes could barely make out the faint outline of Artix as he made his way through the vast space. To make matters worse, he kept disappearing as he walked past the various pieces of large equipment.

"He's up one floor," she answered. "One of the mercenaries has him trapped in a big, dark room. His name is Artix, and he's hunting Daniel right now..." the emotion in her voice told Jack all he needed to know.

The General suddenly surprised Vala by lifting his foot and placing his boot on the foot of her bed. She looked up and watched him with a perplexed expression, completely taken aback by the odd action. He lifted his pant leg to reveal a small pistol strapped to his ankle, which he immediately took out of its holster.

"Sounds like they're in the machine shop," Jack said as he withdrew his weapon and drew back the latch. "I'm going up there," he said, turning on his heel without hesitation.

"You can't take the elevator!" Vala said suddenly, "it was completely destroyed."

Jack turned back, walking backwards towards the door as he replied, "No problem, I'll just take the emergency access tube." He then turned back once more and continued on his way out.

"Jack," Vala called out, "If you can get your hands on a radio, we're on channel six!" The General didn't look back, but waved in acknowledgment. As he reached the door, he started to run.

Vala watched as he disappeared, pursing her lips. She then turned her attention back to the laptop and resumed her search for the other mercenaries, while still trying to watch Artix as he crept through the large, dark room.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell jogged through the corridors, quickly making his way back to the Gate Control Room. He hiked up the stairs to join General Landry and Sergeant Harriman, presently the only occupants in the room.

Landry turned at the sound of the footsteps on the stairs. "Mitchell! You look like hell, son! What happened? How are your men?" he asked his questions hurriedly, looking on with a worried brow. Walter also glanced over, furrowing his brow in surprise at the sight of the Colonel.

"Those mercenaries turned the elevator into a firebomb, sir," Cam answered as he walked over to where the General stood. "They must have loaded it up with some serious explosives, it blew out a considerable blast. I'm feeling a little roasted, but doing alright. My men are all about the same, there didn't seem to be anyone who was too badly hurt." Landry nodded, letting out a breath of relief.

"How are things?" Cam asked. The General furrowed his brow, looking surprised by the question. Mitchell quickly explained, "The explosion knocked out radio service over by the elevator, I've been in a black hole since Vala warned me about the elevator."

Landry nodded once in understanding. "Things don't sound very good right now," he began to answer with a heavy sigh. "Daniel gave us word about the intruders' intentions, apparently he managed to overhear them speaking." Cam's brows came together in surprise, his expression taking on one of eager curiosity.

"Apparently," the General continued, "they're here to wipe us off the map and do as much collateral damage as they can manage. They've brought some technology to make our self destruct device considerably more powerful." Cam's eyes grew wide as Landry related the news. "The Goa'uld software was going to allow them to activate our device, after they managed to arm it with their extra munitions."

"Pretty bold plan," Mitchell said quietly, his face solemn.

"It is," Landry answered simply. "I've ordered half of the Gateroom defense teams to guard the nuclear device, but we could probably use more defenders. I don't want to spare anymore from the Gateroom, in case we need them here."

"I can go round up my troops and put them there with those you just sent," Cam answered. "Do we know where the bad guys are now?" he asked with a concerned eye.

"I haven't gotten a good sit-rep from anyone," Landry answered, "but from listening to the radio chatter I think that's because they're both so busy with just trying to stay alive." Cam pursed his lips in concern as the General continued to speak. "As near as I can tell, Dr Jackson is penned in somewhere up on level 20. This Artix character is hunting him down, while the other three are off doing God knows what."

Cam frowned deeply at this. "So they're running without opposition again," he said with a heavy voice.

"I'm afraid so, but they can't be too far away from level 20. Vala reported them splitting up just a few minutes ago." the General answered, adding, "so we've got a little time." He paused for a moment, then sighed in frustration. "We're spread too thin for this kind of thing. Between the damned budget cuts and them hitting us after hours, we've got nobody but a skeleton crew!"

Landry shook his head, then said, "The good news, however, is that General Hammond has arrived topside with several units of marines and special forces." Cam nodded at this, looking a little relieved. "They're moving in right now, descending through the elevator shaft. I've directed them to start by penetrating level 20."

"Why not ask Vala where the other intruders have gone?" Mitchell asked

He considered this for a moment before answering, "Good idea. I've been reluctant to interrupt up until now. It's sounded like Vala's been helping Daniel keep one step ahead of Artix, but with Hammond's men onsite we have a real chance now to finish this." With that he turned to look at the Sergeant seated at the console. "Put me on the air, Walter."

The technician reached over and threw a switch, "You're on, sir."

"Vala, this is Landry," the General said, "good news, the cavalry's arrived. Where have the other three intruders have gone?"

There was an extended silence after Landry stopped speaking. He traded worried glances with Mitchell. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, they heard Vala's voice filling the Control Room. "I don't know where they are right now," she said with a tense voice.

"Dammit," Landry said under his breath as he and Mitchell both frowned at the news. He then spoke more loudly so she could hear him. "Do you think you can find them again?" he asked simply.

There was another pause. "I'm trying," she answered, "but there's a lot of floor to search though and I'm trying to help Daniel at the same time." The more she spoke, the more Landry realized how tired she sounded.

"Hey, Vala," Mitchell chimed in, "why don't you just turn up the lights? Might make finding them a bit easier."

There was a brief pause, then Vala replied tensely with a distracted voice, "What?"

Cam answered, "You've got control of the Goa'uld software that's taken over our computers, right? I figure that's how those bastards knocked out our power...maybe you can undo it."

There was a brief pause before Vala's voice filled the control room again. "Cameron," she began with an exasperated voice, "I don't think it's quite that simple, I..." Her voice fell off then, and there was a brief pause. Suddenly everything in the Gate Control Room came back to life as the space filled with the whirring sound of the non-critical computers booting up. At the same time,the Gateroom light up, the florescent lighting spilling into the Control Room.

"You were saying, princess?" the Colonel asked with a slight grin, sharing a mischievous look with Landry. The simply General grinned in answer and shook his head. The two could well enough imagine the look on her face. Given other circumstances, it would have been quite amusing.

"Thanks," came her slightly bitter reply.

"Don't mention it," Mitchell replied more seriously, "I owe you at least that much and an apology, anyway..." he began to say, only for her to cut him off.

"That's very touching Colonel," she said with a tired voice, "but if you don't mind keeping the frequency clear now, I need to see to Daniel and finding the other mercenaries..."

"Vala," Landry said, stepping back into the conversation, "Let us help you with that. If you were able to bring back the base's power, I bet you can put the video feeds back to Base Security. They can do the searching for you." He paused, only to be greeted with silence.

A slight frown crossed his face as he shared a concerned glance with Mitchell. "Besides that, with Hammond's men onsite, they'll need the coordination from Security." He paused again, only to hear more silence. Sighing, he continued, "You've done an extraordinary in job helping us young lady, but there's no need for you to keep carrying so much of the burden by yourself..."

Suddenly there was a beeping on the console that Walter sat at. Landry paused as the Sergeant tapped on a few buttons and spoke into his headset, "Gate Control Room." Mitchell and Landry both looked over at the technician. "That's great news, hang on." He turned in his chair to look back at the two standing behind him. "It's Base Security on the line, sir. They're reporting they've got full access to all systems again."

Landry shared another smile with Mitchell, then looked back at Walter. "Tell them to start looking for multiple intruders and to coordinate with Hammond's CnC. Start their search on level twenty and working out from there."

"Yes sir," Walter answered simply, spinning in his chair. He immediately began speaking into his headset again, relaying the General's orders.

"Did you hear that, Vala?" Landry asked, waiting for an answer.

"I did," she answered with what sounded like a relieved voice. "Thank you," she said simply.

"Actually, I'm the one who should be thanking you," Landry replied with a very sincere voice. "Now, what's Dr Jackson's situation?"

There was another pause before she answered, "I can't tell where he and the two men that are with him are hiding, but I can see Artix making his way through the room, looking for them."

Landry listened intently, looking off into space as he heard the news. He paused, then nodded to himself. "I'm going to shake things up a bit," he said.

Stepping forward to the consoles at the front of the room, he looked down at the Sergeant. "Walter," he said, reaching out for a microphone, "put me on the intercom."

* * *

As Daniel listened to the exchange between Vala, Cam, and Landry, subtle hints of a smile played at the corners of his lips. Had he not been in a life and death situation, he would have smiled from ear to ear. Still, in spite of what was going on around him, he couldn't help but imagine the look on Vala's face as the conversation went on. He had breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the lights came up, then waited tensely as his friends finished their talk.

As the seconds ticked by after Vala's report to Landry, the archaeologist decided he couldn't just sit and wait for Artix to come to him. He'd have to make a move to try and get an edge over the mercenary. Just as he was about to start moving, Daniel suddenly heard Landry's voice booming over the speakers in the area.

"Attention intruders," he began, his voice authoritative and threatening, "this is General Landry of the SGC. You've played your little game well enough, but you've gone about as far as you're going to get."

As the General spoke, Daniel started to move from his hiding spot, keeping to the far wall. "Davis, Merril," he whispered into his radio's headset, hoping Landry's booming voice over the intercom would make it difficult or impossible for Artix to hear him. "I'm moving back towards the door to flank him. When I give the signal, start shooting."

Landry's voice continued over the speakers. "As you can see from the restored power, we've regained complete control over our facilities."

"Daniel," Vala then said into his earbud, "maybe you should wait, Jack's on his way to help."

The archaeologist stopped dead in his tracks, a deeply concerned expression on his face, "How's he coming coming up? The access tubes?"

Vala answered on the radio. "Of course, the elevator is out" she said.

Landry's voice continued on the intercom while the two talked. "We are currently watching you with the cameras placed throughout the base, and more of our forces are arriving. Even as I speak, there are now several hundred of our soldiers pouring in from the outside." Landry's booming voice took on a more ominous tone, "You are advised to lay down your weapons and surrender now." He paused, then added with finality, "If you do not surrender, then we will be forced to use lethal force to stop you."

"Vala," Daniel said urgently, "I booby trapped the access door to level twenty. Whoever opens it is going to set off a pound of C-4...!"


End file.
